


Herencia de la Magia

by Kuro_Neko4869, Love_Psycho



Series: Herencia de las Cartas y Demonios (Traducción) [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Crossover, Fantasia, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 147,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Neko4869/pseuds/Kuro_Neko4869, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: Okumura Rin tiene trece años, el heredero de Kinomoto Sakura y el nuevo maestro de las Cartas  Sakura.Con unas dichosas y nada problemáticas vacaciones de verano tras él, Rin sólo espera ser desafiado en la escuela y con respecto a su familia mientras se dirige hacia su último año de secundaria y - desconocido para todos menos para él - su último año de escuela también.Pero misteriosos ataques mágicos e incidentes ponen fin a la idea de Rin de un futuro pacífico. Sobre todo porque resulta que las Cartas Sakura deben convertirse en Cartas Rin o de lo contrario.Keroberos y Yue se preguntan por qué estos eventos les parecen familiares y cuestionan las razones de por qué no pueden recordar.Y la nueva estudiante transferida Ruan Ying Hua se pregunta si el costo de su trabajo vale la meta a largo plazo.
Series: Herencia de las Cartas y Demonios (Traducción) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530947
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inheritance of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137923) by [Love_Psycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho). 

Rin se estira con un gemido que es medio suspiro de alivio. "¡Ya terminé!"

Kero levanta la vista del gag manga que está leyendo en la cama de Rin y observa cómo Rin cierra su último libro de texto y cuidadosamente guarda toda su tarea de verano en su mochila. "Eso es bueno Rin. ¿Aunque no estuviste muy al límite? Es el último día de las vacaciones de verano y finalmente terminaste mientras estaba oscuro".

Rin frunce el ceño al oscuro cielo que puede ver por la ventana, levantándose para cerrar las cortinas. "No es mi culpa. Entre mi trabajo a tiempo parcial y el que Yukio no este tanto por aquí, es difícil hacer toda mi tarea".

Rin se voltea hacia el escritorio y la cama de Yukio ante eso, decayéndose un poco. Ambos están vacíos porque el trabajo a tiempo parcial de Yukio lo está retrasando. Con ambos chicos trabajando a tiempo parcial y el de Yukio aparentemente más loco que el de Rin, Rin no pudo pasar tiempo con Yukio como quería este verano.

Kero suspira y cierra el gag manga, agarrándolo y volando para volver a ponerlo en el estante. "Si tú lo dices".

"Sí, lo digo". Rin frunce el ceño a Kero y luego, cuando se pone de pie, hace una pausa y abre el cajón inferior de su escritorio, revelando el Libro Sakura.

Rin mira fijamente el libro y lo levanta con cuidado, tomándolo en sus manos. _'Han pasado casi tres meses desde ese día...'_ Rin piensa, considerando cómo conoció a Yue y...

_Hope_ _ lo mira y sus facciones se suavizan. "Sí. Sí. Serás un buen maestro"._

_"No... entiendo realmente esto". Rin mira su taza y flexiona los dedos sobre ella. Tomando otro sorbo para calmarse, mira hacia arriba. "¿Por qué yo exactamente?"_

_"Hay muchas razones, incluyendo _ _ _hitsuzen_ _ _". Sakura inclina su cabeza ante eso, con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios. "Pero, de hecho, tiene que ver principalmente con el razonamiento de que eres el mejor sucesor que pude encontrar en todo el mundo. No solo eres adecuado como nuevo maestro, necesitarás la fuerza en tu futuro." Sakura toma un sorbo de su taza. "El poder no debe _ _desperdiciarse_ _"._

Rin frunce el ceño al recordar esas palabras de Sakura. _'El poder no debe __desperdiciarse__... pero no he tenido que usar las Cartas en todo el verano... la última vez que tuve que usarlas fue durante ese loco festival de verano...' _Rin suspira y parpadea cuando se da cuenta de que el libro está brillando.

"¿Que--?"

"¡Rin!" Grita Kero mientras el libro arde en luz.

"_Mis disculpas por los problemas que vendrán. Pero estoy segura de que puedes manejarlo. Todo seguramente estará bien"._

Rin abre lentamente los ojos, mientras mira fijamente la luz que se desvanece.

El libro ya no es de color rosa, sino de un azul oscuro con detalles en negro y los diseños dorados han sido reemplazados por un plata brillante con solo unas pocas partes doradas - como el diseño del sol- en su lugar. De lo contrario, es casi exactamente el mismo libro, excepto por algunas cosas...

"Mi nombre..." Rin mira la cinta en la parte superior del libro. "Mi nombre está ahí". También hay un ligero cambio en el diseño, con la estrella alada debajo de la cinta siendo reemplazada por una llama plateada rodeada de estrellas más pequeñas.

Kero mira el libro y la etiqueta de RIN con confusión. "Uh... esto... ¿qué es esto?"

'_Esto se siente familiar... Por otro lado, no era el Libro Sakura originalmente, era el Libro de Clow...'_ Kero frunce el ceño y luego se golpea la cabeza. "Aaaah, ¡No puedo recordar!"

Rin mira a Kero. "¿Kero?"

"El que el libro cambie significa algo". Kero gime y se frota la cara. "Pero... no estoy seguro de qué".

Rin se da vuelta para mirar el libro otra vez. "Um... las vacaciones de verano han terminado entonces..."

Kero mira a Rin y tiene que estar de acuerdo en silencio. Las vacaciones de verano han terminado.

La pregunta es ¿qué sigue?

**Capítulo 1: La Estudiante Transferida**

Shirō levanta la vista de su periódico cuando escucha pasos. "Rin. Me sorprende que ya estés despierto." Comenta, cuando Rin entra a la cocina.

Rin le hace una mueca. "Oye, puedo levantarme temprano..."

Shirō resopla. "Sí, pero por lo general se necesita más de una alarma".

Rin levanta la vista de la nevera abierta y lo mira mal. "¡Oyaji!"

Shirō se ríe y es en esta escena donde entra Yukio. "Nii-san... Me sorprendió no verte en la cama cuando desperté".

"¡No tú tambien!" Rin gruñe mientras comienza a alistar las cosas para preparar el desayuno. "Sí, esto no es tan extraño".

"Lo es". Yukio suspira, se sienta en la mesa y observa mientras Rin prepara el desayuno. "Um... Nii-san, necesito advertirte sobre algo".

"¿Uh?" Rin se da vuelta en medio de picar verduras para las tortillas que planea preparar para el desayuno.

"Tengo que hacer un recado especial durante el almuerzo y tengo otro trabajo a tiempo parcial esperando después de la escuela". Yukio se mueve, un poco culpable por las mentiras que le está diciendo a su hermano.

"¿Qué? Pero..." Rin suspira. "Bien. Está bien, ¿verdad?" Rin sonríe al final, reconfortantemente.

"¿Tú... no estás enojado?" Pregunta Yukio.

Rin vuelve a preparar el desayuno con un suspiro ofendido. "¡Por supuesto que estoy enojado! Pero necesitas los trabajos a tiempo parcial, ¿no? Realmente quieres entrar en a la Academia True Cross, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, definitivamente puedes entrar estudiando, pero necesitas dinero para otras cosas".

"Eso es cierto". La sonrisa de Yukio es un poco temblorosa, pero en este momento Rin está centrado en hacer las tortillas perfectas, por lo que no se da cuenta.

"Entonces está bien". Rin sonríe y se aleja de los huevos friéndose para sacar rápidamente los platos y poner la mesa. "Necesitas eso para llegar a la Academia, ¿verdad? Así que no hay problema".

La sonrisa de Yukio se reafirma un poco más ante eso. "Gracias Nii-san".

"Aunque realmente... cuando vayas a hacer ese recado, _no_ olvides tu bento". Rin observa a Yukio con una mirada fulminante, ante la que suda un poco.

"Aaah... sí, por supuesto".

Shirō observa a los gemelos por encima de su periódico, una vez que se asegura de que las cosas están bien vuelve a mirarlo, pasando la página.

Izumi entra a la cocina, bostezando. "Hmm... ¿qué huele bien...? ¿Eeeeh? Rin, estás despierto."

Rin lo fulmina con la mirada. "¿¡Por qué todos tratan eso como una gran cosa!?"

"Pero es el primer día del segundo trimestre..." Izumi señala, mirando por encima del hombro de Rin y sonriendo a las tortillas que están tomando forma. "Siempre te duermes el primer día".

Rin mira mal a Izumi. "No hay tortilla para ti".

Mientras Izumi protesta por eso y hace todo lo posible para pedirle perdón a Rin, Shirō se da vuelta para mirar al triste Yukio y lo empuja con el pie. Cuando levanta la mirada, Shirō le da una sonrisa comprensiva que Yukio logra devolver temblorosamente.

_'No es realmente mi culpa...'_ Yukio suspira y mira a Rin, quien está reteniendo casualmente a Izumi con su súper fuerza mientras sigue preparando las tortillas y la otra mitad del desayuno - pan en la tostadora para tostadas, mermelada y otros productos para eso, bayas y otras frutas para una ensalada de frutas y encender la cafetera para todos, excepto Rin-, sonriendo ampliamente ante lo mucho que Izumi se queja.

Estos secretos están protegiendo a Rin después de todo.

* * *

Rin suspira mientras pone sus zapatos en el casillero, mirando a la concurrida escuela. Como de costumbre, el espacio a su alrededor esta misteriosamente bastante despejado. _'Todavía me tienen miedo... pero de nuevo, el festival del verano pasado fue...'_ Rin hace una mueca en memoria de eso, luego se dirige a su salón de clases.

Al abrir la puerta, Rin es recibido nuevamente con silencio. Pero su clase parece haberse relajado un poco, lo que hace que Rin mire a su alrededor con un poco de esperanza brillando en él. Aunque parecen cautelosos de él, no es tan malo como a principios de año.

_'¿Tal vez dejarán de tenerme tanto miedo?' _Rin se pregunta, solo para girarse cuando alguien se acerca a la puerta y observar cómo retrocede al verlo. _'O tal vez no...'_

De todos modos, Rin se sienta en su asiento elegido, enfocado en preparar las cosas para las clases y hacer todo lo posible para ignorar las conversaciones, murmullos y el aire preocupado en el aula.

El sonido de la campana hace que todos se acomoden en sus asientos y se volteen hacia el frente, justo cuando Sekki entra. Rin encuentra su mirada y siente una cálida sonrisa en su rostro en respuesta a su sonrisa.

_'__Uh__... no he hablado con Yue desde que lo conocí...'_ Rin considera ese pensamiento aleatorio que cruzó por su mente y su sonrisa se desvanece, llamando la atención de Sekki. Rin rápidamente devuelve la sonrisa a su rostro y se encoge de hombros ante la maestra. '_Hablaré sobre él con __Sekki__ durante el almuerzo.'_

Sekki sonríe y luego mira a la clase. "Veamos..." Sacando su libro de asistencia, rápidamente comienza a llamar nombres, asegurándose de que todos estén aquí.

Una vez que termina, cierra el libro con aire satisfecho. "Muy bien. Todos lograron llegar. Ahora, tengo un anuncio importante que hacer".

Los murmullos se alzan ante eso e incluso Rin no puede evitar interesarse.

"Hoy tenemos una nueva compañera de clase. Ella acaba de transferirse aquí desde Hong Kong..."

"¡Hong Kong!" Yamaguchi no puede evitar gritar emocionado. "¿De Verdad?"

Sekki le sonríe indulgentemente, mientras Yamaguchi se da cuenta de que todos lo están mirando y él está de pie. Mientras Yamaguchi se sienta, ahora rojo y completamente nervioso, Sekki continúa: "Sí, lo es. Puedes entrar ahora." Ella le dice a la puerta y todos miran ansiosos mientras la puerta se abre.

Al principio, Rin no está muy interesado, pero cuando entra, Rin se siente atraído a mirarla por alguna extraña razón.

"Wow, es bonita..." Rin puede escuchar a uno de los chicos de atrás decir eso, sonando bastante sorprendido.

Rin se pregunta por qué está sorprendido por eso, pero tiene que admitir que tiene razón.

Mientras Sekki escribe su nombre en la pizarra, Rin observa a la nueva estudiante transferida. Ella es de estatura promedio, piensa, con el pelo largo y castaño, recogido en una cola de caballo lateral. Su rostro es dulce y está usando su uniforme escolar correctamente. Ella todavía lleva su mochila en la mano y mira hacia adelante sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Pero finalmente, Rin termina atraído por sus ojos verdes.

_'Ojos verdes... He visto ese color verde antes...'_ Rin frunce el ceño pensativo, sin saber dónde.

"Todos, me gustaría que conocieran a Ruan Ying Hua". Sekki anuncia, dando un paso atrás para revelar los caracteres utilizados para su nombre.

Ying Hua sonríe repentinamente y se inclina ante la clase. "Soy Ruan Ying Hua y es un placer conocerlos. Espero disfrutar mi estadía aquí en Japón. Y estoy ansiosa por conocerlos a todos".

"Aaah... su japonés es bueno..." Rin no está seguro de quién dijo eso, extrañamente atrapado por la nueva estudiante. _'Extraño... se siente familiar de alguna manera'._

"Ahora... necesitas un asiento y..." Sekki se calla cuando Ying Hua se acerca a Rin, quien salta un poco y la mira fijamente mientras se acerca a su escritorio.

Ying Hua le sonríe. "Este asiento no está ocupado, ¿verdad?"

Rin asiente lentamente, repentinamente nervioso.

"Eso es bueno". Ying Hua toma el escritorio justo al lado de Rin. "Puedes ver la pizarra y al maestro fácilmente desde este lugar, ¿sí?"

Rin asiente aturdido, mientras el resto de la clase se queda en silencio. _'¿Qué... espera, alguien se sentó a mi lado?"_

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Parece que su clase está de acuerdo con él, ya que todos gritan en estado de shock por eso, algunos se ponen de pie sorprendidos.

Incluso Sekki parpadea, un poco sorprendida, luego tose deliberadamente para llamar la atención de la clase. "Todavía estamos en el aula y tenemos algunos otros temas que cubrir..."

Cuando Sekki comienza a hablar, Ying Hua se gira hacia Rin. "Encantada de conocerte. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Rin suda un poco nervioso porque sabe que algunos de los estudiantes están mirando y lucen o asustados o enojados. _'__Aaah__... esto es muy estresante'. _"Um... Okumura Rin".

"Okumura Rin... ese es un nombre encantador Rin-kun. Como el elemento**(1)**, ¿verdad?"

Rin la mira sorprendido. _'¿Cómo ella...?_' " Um... sí".

"Un nombre bastante inusual. Entonces supongo que mi nombre es extraño para ti" dice Ying Hua conversacionalmente.

"Um... no... creo que es un nombre bonito". Rin se lame los labios, un poco nervioso.

"Gracias". Ying Hua le da otra sonrisa agradable antes de voltearse al frente.

_'__Um__... ¿qué acaba de pasar?_ se pregunta_ ' _Rin, sintiéndose un poco mareado.

Quienquiera que sea, Ying Hua logró realmente cambiar el status quo**(2)** con solo una simple decisión y una conversación muy pequeña.

* * *

El sonido de la campana del almuerzo es de gran alivio para Rin. Se pone de pie al instante, planeando ir a un lugar remoto para almorzar, luego se detiene cuando Ying Hua también se pone de pie.

"¿Puedo acompañarte a almorzar?" Ying Hua pregunta dulcemente.

Rin se estremece y nota que todos los demás lo están mirando. "Um... realmente no deberías..."

"¿Por qué no?" Pregunta Ying Hua, sonando inocentemente curiosa.

"¡Aaah, Ruan-san!" Una de las estudiantes se acerca y le sonríe, junto con sus amigas. "¿Te gustaría acompañarnos para almorzar?"

Ying Hua parpadea. "¿Rin-kun también viene?"

Las tres chicas palidecen. "Um... pero... eso es... realmente no deberías... sinceramente, deberías cambiar tu asiento antes de que sea demasiado tarde". La primera tartamudea, mirando frenéticamente entre Rin y Ying Hua.

"No entiendo. ¿Qué pasa con Rin-kun?" Ying Hua pregunta suavemente.

Mientras la niña hace todo lo posible para explicar, Rin se desliza detrás de Ying Hua y se dirige a la puerta.

"... ves... um... Okumura no... ¡ah, espera!" Grita, mientras Ying Hua la rodea y se instala junto a Rin. Rin la mira fijamente, especialmente cuando ella envuelve su brazo alrededor del de él.

"Voy a almorzar con mi compañero de asiento" dice Ying Hua dulcemente, mirando a la clase. "Si desean unirse pueden hacerlo. Ahora, ¿nos vamos?"

Rin se encuentra siendo medio arrastrado por Ying Hua, sorprendido. "¡Oi! Realmente esta no es una buena idea. Yo no... no estoy..."

"Nunca escucho rumores. Además, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ti. ¿Alguna vez has tenido esos? ¿Corazonadas que se hacen realidad?" Ying Hua lo mira con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

"Um..." Rin se da vuelta para mirarla hacia abajo, un poco aturdido. Él sabe que hay muchas personas mirándolos y cuando salen de la escuela después de agarrar sus zapatos para el aire libre, Rin asiente lentamente. "Um, sí".

"Bueno, tengo eso contigo". Ying Hua lo mira. "Así que deseo que seamos amigos. Puedes llamarme Ying Hua".

Rin no dice durante un tiempo, solo se gira para llevar a Ying Hua al árbol donde generalmente se sienta a almorzar. Ying Hua aprieta su brazo felizmente cuando ella ve el árbol y se sienta debajo de él junto con Rin.

Rin la mira mientras abre su bento y luego encuentra su atención atrapada por la comida allí. "Eso se ve bien."

"Hm, gracias. Espero haberlo hecho todo correctamente". Ying Hua toma una pieza con sus palillos y después de un momento, se lo mete en la boca. "Hmm... sabroso".

Rin abre su propio bento y alcanza sus palillos.

"¡Aaah, ese bento se ve aún mejor que el mío!" Ying Hua se inclina para mirarlo. "¿Puedo probar un poco? Puedes probar algo de mi bento también."

Rin mira el bento de Ying Hua. Solo puede reconocer algunos de los platillos y se da cuenta de que todo debe ser comida china. "Um... seguro."

"¡Yay!" Ying Hua toma un trozo de pollo del bento y mastica. Ella resplandece ante el sabor. "¡Esto es increíble! ¿Quién hizo esto?"

"Uh, yo lo hice". Rin ofrece tímidamente, luego parpadea cuando Ying Hua extiende su bento.

"Eres un cocinero increíble. Ahora, ¿qué tal si pruebas esto?" Ying Hua señala un plato específico. Rin lo prueba vacilante y parpadea sorprendido. Es un sabor diferente, pero bueno.

"¿Te gusta? Es Yong tau foo, del tipo tradicional." Ying Hua sonríe.

"Sí... es bastante bueno. ¿Hiciste esto?" Rin pregunta de nuevo.

Ying Hua se ríe. "Sip. _Somos_ solo yo y _ze ze_ aquí, después de todo."

"¿Ze ze?" por la expresión de Ying Hua Rin está bastante seguro de que lo había estropeado**(3)**.

"Oh, cierto, usas Onee-san, ¿verdad?" Los ojos de Ying Hua se arrugan en los bordes. "Quizás puedas conocerla más tarde".

"Uh... claro..." Rin mira su bento y toma otro bocado. En ese momento se voltea cuando Ying Hua extiende su bento nuevamente y obviamente está ofreciéndole probar algo más de su bento.

"Me gusta tu cocina y no he comido comida japonesa en mucho tiempo. ¿Está bien si compartimos?"

Rin mira fijamente a Ying Hua por un momento. "Claro... eso suena bien... Ying Hua".

Ying Hua lo mira y Rin se sonroja, preguntándose qué es exactamente lo que está sintiendo aquí con Ying Hua.

_'Es tan calido...'_ piensa Rin, a medida que la conversación se dirige a Hong Kong y Rin intenta aprender lo más posible sobre la tierra natal de Ying Hua. Algunas partes de Hong Kong son similares, pero una buena parte de este hace que Rin se la quede mirando, tratando de comprender tal lugar.

La hora del almuerzo de repente parece mucho más corta hoy, ya que la campana parece sonar en muy poco tiempo. Y por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Rin se encuentra lamentando lo rápido que pasó el tiempo durante el horario escolar.

* * *

Al final del día, cuando suena la última campana y todos se van, Rin se pone de pie y se centra en Sekki. Ying Hua lo nota gracias a estar a su lado.

"¿Rin-kun?" Rin parpadea ante eso y logra darle una sonrisa.

"Oh, solo necesito preguntarle algo a Tsukishiro-sensei, eso es todo. Puedes adelantarte. No creo que vivamos en el mismo vecindario de todos modos".

"Hmmm... está bien, nos vemos mañana Rin-kun". Ying Hua se despide mientras se va.

"Nos vemos mañana". Entonces Rin se gira hacia el frente y después de que todos se han ido, se acerca a Sekki. Sekki se detiene y lo mira.

"Rin-kun. Me alegra ver que tu primer día ha ido bien." Sekki se ríe de la cara que Rin hace. "¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme?"

"Um... sí... uh... me preguntaba ¿cómo está Yue?" pregunta Rin suavemente.

Sekki parpadea ante eso e inconscientemente levanta su mano hacia su corazón. "Yue... hmm, en realidad está bastante bien. Simplemente no ha visto la necesidad de salir, eso es todo".

"Ya veo... es una lástima, deseaba llegar a conocerlo..." Rin se marchita un poco ante eso.

Sekki extiende la mano y levanta suavemente su cabeza. "El que Yue tenga que salir generalmente significa que necesitas de sus servicios. Él toma sus deberes en serio después de todo. Además... hm, no importa. Me encargaré de convencerlo de que te visite. ¿Está bien?"

Rin se ilumina ante eso. "¡Sí, eso está muy bien! Aah, tengo que irme ahora. Tengo algunas tareas que hacer esta noche."

"Que tengas una buena noche". Sekki se despide de Rin mientras deja su vista, luego su sonrisa adquiere un toque divertido. _:Te lo dije Yue. Rin no está contento con que no le hables:._

En el fondo, las alas crujen y los ojos azul plateado se asoman desde la oscuridad. :_No es necesario que haga acto de presencia:_

_:Sí lo es... se llama hacer amigos. Rin-kun quiere ser amigo tuyo. Deberías considerar eso como algo muy bueno:_ Sekki le aconseja mientras comienza a empacar.

_:¿Lo es?:_

_:Pues sí...:_ Sekki mira por la ventana el árbol cercano. _:Rin-kun no desea amigos. No usualmente. Que él quiera ser tu amigo es algo bueno:_

Hay silencio por un largo momento, silencio reflexivo. A medida que Sekki sale por la puerta, Yue finalmente vuelve a hablar.

_:Consideraré tus palabras:_

"Eso es todo lo que necesito..." murmura Sekki, luego se dirige alegremente a la oficina de maestros.

* * *

El día siguiente es muy parecido, aunque a la hora del almuerzo Rin está de mejor humor. '_¡Yukio está aquí hoy!' _Piensa alegremente, luego se detiene cuando Ying Hua se voltea hacia él. "¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo otra vez?"

Rin hace una pausa y lo considera por un momento, entonces sonríe. '_No la voy a apartar'. _"Claro, pero no seremos solo nosotros".

"Hmmm... ¿Quién más estará allí?" Pregunta alegremente Ying Hua, siguiendo a Rin por la puerta y mirando detrás de ella a sus compañeros de clase.

Rin se voltea hacia ella y se detiene por un momento. _'Se veía molesta por un momento... no importa'. _"Alguien importante" dice Rin alegremente.

Ying Hua levanta las cejas ante eso, pero sigue a Rin.

Rin se ilumina tan pronto como ve a Yukio. "¡Yukio!"

Yukio levanta la vista y parece feliz de verlo también, aunque eso podría deberse a que Rin acaba de ahuyenta a las fans de Yukio. "Nii-san... ¿hm? ¿Quién es ella?"

"Um... vamos al lugar primero. Tienes que estar hambriento Yukio, en realidad te quedaste dormido esta mañana, así que tuviste que apresurarte al desayunar." Rin agarra el brazo de Yukio y comienza a arrastrarlo, Yukio solo protesta para aparentar, ya que Rin tiene razón en que tiene hambre.

Una vez que todos están debajo del árbol y han dado algunos mordiscos a su bento, Yukio se vuelve hacia Ying Hua. "Y tú eres... la nueva estudiante transferida, ¿verdad?"

"Sí". Ying Hua le tiende la mano. "Ruan Ying Hua. Encantada de conocerte."

Yukio duda por un momento y luego acepta su mano. "Okumura Yukio".

"Aaah... pensé que estaban relacionados. ¿Gemelos, hm? Debes ser el más joven." Ying Hua parpadea por un momento ante la mano de Yukio. Yukio la mira mientras lo hace, luego Ying Hua sonríe y le suelta la mano.

"Oh, en realidad acertaste" comenta Rin. "La mayoría piensa que Yukio es el mayor..."

"¿Oh? Eso es tonto, es muy obvio después de todo. Yukio-kun no parece ser el mayor en absoluto." Ying Hua les guiña un ojo a los dos. "Muy diferente de cómo es un hermano mayor".

"Ya... veo..." Yukio parpadea, un poco confundido, luego vuelve a su bento. "Así que estás en la clase de Nii-san ¿verdad?"

"Sí, incluso estoy sentada a su lado". Ying Hua no lo hace o finge no ver a Yukio ahogarse un poco ante eso. "Por eso pensé que deberíamos ser amigos. Además, ya tengo una buena impresión de él. Es un buen chico".

Rin se sonroja ante eso y agacha la cabeza. Pero no lo niega, lo que hace que la sonrisa de Ying Hua sea más grande y suave. Mientras la conversación gira hacia otras cosas, Yukio haciendo preguntas similares a las que hizo su hermano sobre Hong Kong a Ying Hua, Rin se cuestiona sobre la cálida sensación mientras Ying Hua se asegura de que Rin también participe en la conversación, diciéndole a Yukio lo que recuerda de lo del almuerzo de ayer. Sin mencionar cuando hablan sobre el sueño de Yukio de ser médico, lo que lo hace sonrojarse cuando Ying Hua lo felicita por ese objetivo y por el tiempo que ha estado persiguiéndolo.

_'Esta sensación tan cálida... ¿qué es...?'_ Rin mira a Yukio por un momento y entonces hace clic. _'Oh. Así es. Solía sentirme siempre así con Yukio...'_

Ying Hua se da cuenta del serio humor de Rin y le da un codazo. "Entonces, ¿haces bento, verdad? ¿Qué más puedes hacer?"

Cuando Rin comienza a explicar alegremente lo que puede y no puede cocinar y termina comparando notas con las habilidades culinarias de Ying Hua, Yukio los observa con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

_'Ruan Ying Hua...'_ Yukio frunce el ceño por un momento. _'Necesito verificar esto... probablemente sea solo una coincidencia, pero alguien, una estudiante transferida haciéndose amiga de __Nii__-san tan repentinamente... necesito asegurarme de que no esté conectada a la Orden o a algo peor'._

Ying Hua mira a Yukio de reojo por un momento antes de volverse hacia Rin con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero una que casi parece traviesa.

_'Así que este es el hermano... esto debería ser interesante. Después de todo, no consigues manos así siendo un médico...'_ Ying Hua mantiene la sonrisa en su rostro durante bastante tiempo, incluso cuando su mente gira alrededor. _'Tú podrías ser el mayor problema aquí'._

Y sin embargo, por alguna razón, Ying Hua termina descartando sus preocupaciones como algo menor.

La campana del almuerzo suena poco después y eso rápidamente envía a Yukio a su clase, mientras que Ying Hua y Rin regresan a su clase a un ritmo más tranquilo. Aun hablando de varias cosas y lenta, pero seguramente, Ying Hua atraviesa las paredes de Rin.

La facilidad con la que lo hace podría tener que ver con lo extrañamente familiar y confiable que le parece a los sentidos de Rin.

* * *

La última campana hace a varios suspirar de alivio y ponerse de pie alegremente para regresar a casa o al club. Rin está en la categoría anterior y también lo está Ying Hua, quien se pone de pie junto a él.

"Ciertamente, no vivimos en el mismo vecindario, pero todavía podemos decir adiós en las puertas, ¿verdad?" Ofrece Ying Hua.

Rin tiene que sonreír ante eso. "Por supuesto."

Siguiendo a Ying Hua afuera, Rin se encuentra con Yukio también, algo que lo sorprende. "¿Uh? ¿Pensé que tenías trabajo otra vez?"

"Aaah... no, no hoy." Yukio le da una sonrisa nerviosa a Rin. "No tengo nada que hacer hoy".

"¡Eso es genial! Podemos pasar algún tiempo juntos, ¿verdad?" Rin se anima cuando Yukio acepta en voz baja.

Entonces, Rin se da vuelta para ver a Ying Hua mirando a su alrededor. "¿Ying Hua?"

"Hmmm... ella debería estar aquí pronto..." Ying Hua mira la hora en su teléfono celular antes de mirar hacia arriba.

"¿Ella quién?" pregunta Rin.

"¡YING HUA!" El grito emocionado es toda la advertencia que todos reciben antes de que Ying Hua sea abrazada por una mujer extraña.

Yukio y Rin saltan hacia atrás, mirando a la emocionada mujer que está frotando su mejilla contra la de Ying Hua. Tiene el cabello largo y castaño claro, con un mechón trenzado y brillantes ojos marrones. Lleva una minifalda negra con medias blancas y una blusa rosa que muestra su impresionante escote, especialmente con la chaqueta marrón puesta en la parte superior, de la cual es responsable el clima enfriándose lentamente.

"¡Te he extrañado tanto!" Ella retrocede y le sonríe radiantemente a Ying Hua.

Ying Hua se ríe. "Solo ha pasado menos de un día Onee-san".

La mujer ante ella sonríe. "Pero todavía se siente muy largo... oh, ¿quiénes son estos dos?" Ella mira a Rin y Yukio, quienes se estremecen.

"Okumura Yukio y Rin". Ying Hua ofrece, luego se gira hacia los gemelos. "Yukio-kun, Rin-kun, esta es mi hermana mayor, Ruan Dandan".

"¡Hiiii! Es agradable conocer a los amigos de Ying Hua". Dandan canta alegremente, luego se agacha frente a ellos. "¡Especialmente dos linduras como ustedes dos! Cielos, se ven tan lindos" Su sonrisa cambia ligeramente, tomando un borde extraño. "Podría comerte..."

Ella pellizca la mejilla de Yukio ante eso, lo que lo hace sonrojar. "Especialmente a ti..."

"Onee-san". Ying Hua suena infinitamente paciente ante eso.

Dandan se voltea hacia Ying Hua ante eso. "Oh, sabes que solo estoy bromeando. Pero aaah, chicos tan adorables. Me alegra que tengas tantos amigos."

"Um... un placer conocerte a ti también" Rin se las arregla para decir. "¿Entonces, eres la hermana de Ying Hua?"

"¡Sip! Y también actuó como guardiana mientras ella está aquí en Japón. Incluso conseguí un trabajo encantador... muy divertido. ¡Incluso puedes beber en el trabajo!" Dice Dandan alegremente.

Yukio y Rin sudan ante eso. _'__Um__... ella no está hablando de lo que creo que está hablando, ¿verdad?' _Yukio piensa nerviosamente.

"Onee-san, tenemos que ir de compras, ¿verdad? Es por eso que te reuniste conmigo aquí". Ying Hua le recuerda suavemente a su hermana.

"Oooh eso es correcto". Dandan aplaude. "Lamento dejarlos a ustedes dos... tendremos que juntarnos más tarde".

Ella se agacha al lado de Yukio. "Incluso podemos hablar sobre la carga que llevas, ¿hm?" Dandan le sonríe peligrosamente a Yukio, quien la mira en estado de shock. _'¿Qué... qué acaba de decir?'_

"Onee-san..." Ying Hua se ríe de nuevo.

"Mooo. Bien. ¡Hablaremos más tarde!" Dandan sigue alegremente a Ying Hua mientras comienza a alejarse, dejando a dos gemelos Okumura muy confundidos y perdidos detrás de ellas.

"Ella es uh... muy enérgica". Rin se afianza después de un momento. Luego mira a Yukio. "¿Yukio?"

Yukio parpadea y le sonríe a Rin. "Oh, sí, lo es".

Rin lo mira por un momento, preocupado, luego sonríe. "Bien, vamos a casa".

"Sí... no quiero preocupar a nadie". Yukio señala.

Rin asiente y luego sigue alegremente a Yukio mientras giran en sentido contrario a Ying Hua y Dandan. No se da cuenta de que Yukio mira hacia atrás a donde estuvieron las hermanas Ruan por última vez, una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?" Pregunta Shirō justo cuando todos están buceando en la cena.

Rin tiene una mirada molesta en su rostro, ya que se acaba de llenar la boca, permitiendo que Yukio respondiera primero.

"En realidad fue bastante agradable... conocí a la nueva estudiante transferida". Yukio suena un poco extraño allí, mientras que Rin termina ahogándose un poco a medida que intenta limpiar su boca de comida.

"¿Estudiante de intercambio? ¿No llego a tu clase, Rin?" Shirō se vuelve hacia Rin, quien está bebiendo un vaso de jugo para aclararse la garganta.

"¡Sí!" Rin tose un poco, luego se voltea hacia Shirō, dejando el vaso ahora vacío. "Su nombre es Ruan Ying Hua".

"Un nombre extranjero". Shirō señala.

"Ella es de Hong Kong". Yukio le dice, llamando la atención de Shirō debido al tono en su voz. "Ya se hizo amiga de Nii-san".

"Hmmm? ¿Es cierto?" La voz de Shirō adquiere un tono burlón. "Buena atrapada allí Rin."

"Oi, no es así... y solo la conozco desde hace dos días, así que no estoy seguro... aunque..." Rin mira su plato y observa su comida por un momento. "Ying Hua realmente parece querer que seamos amigos".

_'Aja... y es por eso que Yukio está preocupado'. _Shirō se da cuenta. En voz alta simplemente dice: "Bueno, eso es algo bueno, ¿verdad? Necesitas amigos después de todo."

"Um... sí..." Rin logra sonreír ante eso. "Los amigos son buenos".

Shirō no se da cuenta de lo vacilante que Rin está al respecto, demasiado ocupado encontrando la mirada de Yukio y asintiendo lentamente. Yukio da un suspiro de alivio ante eso y vuelve a su comida. Rin también sale de su estado de ánimo y se concentra en terminar su comida.

_'Una estudiante transferida eh... eso es un poco sospechoso... tendré que ver si obtengo sus registros'. _Shirō hace una mueca ante ese pensamiento, sabiendo que la única forma es preguntarle a Mephisto. _'Pero es por una buena causa. Quiere estar seguro de que no es una espía enviada por la Orden. No creo que tengan suficiente como para investigar las cosas, pero es mejor tener cuidado. Es igual de probable que ella sea de otra sociedad...'_

Mientras tanto, Rin considera a la propia Ying Hua. _'Un amiga... es una buena idea... quiero decir, no hay más Cartas de las que preocuparse, así que... tal vez debería deliberar sobre tener un amigo...' _Rin sonríe levemente ante eso. _'Además, Ying Hua es agradable. Debería estar bien.'_

Con ese pensamiento feliz se pone de pie con su plato vacío. "Gochisōsama". Dice rápidamente, luego se lanza a la cocina para conseguir algo de comida para Kero. Incluyendo dos de los pudines hechos. "Voy a estar en la sala de juegos". Explica Rin rápidamente antes de subir corriendo las escaleras.

"¡No te olvides de hacer tu tarea también!" Shirō grita, sonriendo ante el gemido que sale de Rin. "Je..."

La sonrisa de Shirō se desvanece mientras piensa en esta Ruan Ying Hua y espera que no sea peligrosa. Rin realmente necesita amigos después de todo.

* * *

Kero levanta la vista de su cena. "¿Una estudiante transferida de Hong Kong? ¿Por qué solo estoy escuchando sobre eso ahora?

"Porque estabas muy decidido a terminar tu juego ayer, ¿verdad?" Señala Rin, Kero se frota la parte de atrás de su cabeza avergonzado por haber sido señalado. "No quería interrumpir tu concentración".

"Aaaah... gracias por eso entonces. Pero Hong Kong... eso seguramente trae recuerdos..." Kero termina su cena y eructa. "Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que he estado allí".

"¿Has estado en Hong Kong?" Rin mira a Kero. "¿Cuando?"

"La primera vez fue con Clow y la segunda con Sakura... ambas veces fueron divertidas, aunque muy diferentes". Kero se cruza de brazos y piensa. "Y ese punk también era de Hong Kong".

"¿Ese punk?" Rin repite, una pregunta en su voz.

"Li Syaoran" explica Kero. Un pariente lejano de Clow. La madre de Clow era del clan Li, un clan de hechiceros muy prominente. Aun así, eso fue lo último que oí. Antes de terminar en este mundo".

"Oh, es cierto..." Rin se da vuelta para mirar su tarea, haciendo una mueca ante el desastre que es. "Eres originario de otro mundo... no Assiah". '_O Gehenna para el caso... aunque Gehenna no está tan separada de Assiah como para ser otro mundo...'_ Rin considera que eso es algo muy interesante, teniendo en cuenta cómo Kero explicó que eso en realidad no es normal para la mayoría de los mundos.

"Sin embargo, me gusta Assiah". Kero alcanza alegremente el pudín. "¡Es bastante divertido!"

"Me alegro... oh, Syaoran es el chico con el que Sakura se casó, ¿verdad?" Recuerda Rin de repente.

"Sí... aunque no lo vi venir cuando conocí al punk por primera vez". Kero le da un gran mordisco al pudín. "Era muy idiota entonces".

"Aaah... se veían muy felices juntos cuando los conocí..." Rin baja la mirada hacia la mesa, pero realmente no lo nota. _'Tal felicidad... tienen un vínculo que es increíble'._

"Siempre lo fueron. Aunque aaah... fui a Hong Kong más de una vez con Sakura ahora que lo pienso. Y una vez con ese punk también." Kero recuerda. "Argh, esa vez con el punk fue la _peor_. Teníamos que hacer un negocio allí y no pudimos llevar a Sakura ya que estaba muy embarazada. ¡El punk era bastante malo normalmente, pero un futuro padre punk era aún peor!"

Rin se ríe de eso. "Eso suena... interesante."

"No sabes ni la mitad". Kero suspira. "Y yo tuve que ir. Yue realmente no pudo ir y soy más portátil en mi forma falsa. Me necesitaba allí, en caso de que sucediera algo con Sakura."

"¿Pasó algo?" Pregunta Rin, colocando su barbilla en su mano.

"Nah. Bueno, nada de lo que preocuparse eso es." Kero dice alegremente, tomando otra gran cucharada de pudín. "Todo estuvo bien".

"Eso es bueno". Acuerda Rin, tarareando para sí mismo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo se llama esta estudiante transferida?"

"Ying Hua. Ruan Ying Hua." dice Rin, pensativo.

"Ying Hua... ese es un nombre interesante para mis oídos" señala Kero. "Si estuviera en japonés, sería Sakura".

"¿Oh? Oh, es cierto, los caracteres se veían similares." Rin parpadea, recordando la sonrisa que Ying Hua le dio a la clase cuando fue presentada. '_¿Eso significa algo?'_

A continuación, Rin lo descarta a favor de abordar su tarea. Solo es el segundo día y ya tiene tanta tarea que hacer, tan injusto.

* * *

El día siguiente se está estableciendo a un ritmo "normal", incluso con Ying Hua allí. Rin está feliz de aceptar tanto su compañía como la de Yukio en el almuerzo y Ying Hua está más que dispuesta a ayudar a Rin en clase también, especialmente cuando se distrae y por lo tanto pierde la noción de las palabras de los maestros.

La cena también es buena, tranquila y relajante para Rin. A pesar del extraño evento que sucedió hace unos días, Rin está comenzando a relajarse y regresar a su vida normal.

Así que, por supuesto, no dura.

A Rin le resulta difícil dormir esa noche, inquieto e irritable. Hasta el punto en que Rin se rinde y decide bajar las escaleras.

_'Me prepararé un poco de leche tibia...'_ decide Rin, frotándose los ojos. Luego se detiene cuando llega a la cocina. "Oyaji".

Shirō levanta la vista de los papeles frente a él. "Rin". Shirō cuidadosamente coloca los papeles de nuevo en la carpeta y la cierra. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"No puedo dormir" dice Rin mientras se dirige a la nevera y saca la leche. Shirō lo mira mientras recoge especias y saca el chocolate de cocina junto con un poco de miel para endulzarlo.

"Hmmm... ¿es por la lluvia?" Pregunta Shirō.

Rin parpadea y mira por la ventana para ver la lluvia caer. "Woah, ¿de dónde vino eso?"

"Me supera. Parece que nos sorprendió a todos. Parecía que estaría soleado toda la semana antes de esto." Señala Shirō.

Rin mira fijamente la lluvia y presta un poco más de atención mientras la lluvia cae un poco más fuerte por un momento, antes de retroceder ligeramente. _'Esta presencia... ¿magia?' _Rin mira hacia la cocina donde esta calentando la leche, el chocolate y las especias. _'Esto... no es una Carta, todas han sido capturadas pero... se siente extraño'._

"¿Rin?"

Rin se sacude de sus pensamientos. "Oh, lo siento". Le sonríe a su padre. "¿Quieres un poco también?"

"Eso suena bien. Realmente debería irme a la cama yo también." Shirō acepta con gracia la taza que Rin le da después de que haya terminado de calentar la bebida. "Gracias."

"De nada". Rin rápidamente pone los platos en el fregadero para más tarde, luego toma su propia taza. "Voy a tomar esto arriba".

"Ve a dormir cuando hayas terminado" aconseja Shirō, luego se vuelve hacia la carpeta. Al abrirla, suspira aliviado. "Me alegro de que no haya preguntado sobre esto..."

Ante Shirō yace la información que Mephisto le consiguió sobre Ruan Ying Hua. "Ella no está asociada con la Orden u otras organizaciones exorcistas. O incluso otras cosas como sociedades ocultas..." Shirō mira su foto de identificación. "Aparentemente ella tiene sangre japonesa... además de eso, ella parece normal".

Shirō cierra la carpeta y alcanza la taza que está junto a él en la mesa. Se detiene sorprendido ante el primer sorbo, sin esperarlo realmente. "Esto es bastante bueno". Él mira la taza y sonríe.

"Definitivamente voy a poder dormir bien con esto..." reflexiona Shirō, sorbiendo el chocolate caliente con especias y girándose hacia el archivo de Ying Hua. "Y saber que ella es segura también ayuda".

Afuera, la lluvia sigue cayendo, sin mostrar ninguna señal de calmarse.

* * *

Rin entra a la sala de juegos, moviéndose lo más silenciosamente posible. "¿Kero?"

Kero vuela hacia arriba. "Aaah. Tú también lo sentiste, ¿no?"

Rin asiente, tomando un sorbo de su leche con chocolate caliente y especias. "Sí... Kero, ¿qué está causando esto?"

"No estoy seguro, pero... definitivamente magia poderosa". Kero frunce el ceño mientras mira por la ventana. "Tampoco podemos dejarlo así. Podría ser peligroso."

"Hm". Rin está de acuerdo, yendo por el Libro que fue movido a la sala de juegos anoche. "Me alegro de haber puesto esto aquí..." reflexiona Rin, sacando las Cartas.

"Ah, no creo que debas usar magia para escaparte" sugiere Kero, sus alas revolotean mientras se dirige a la ventana. "Si lo haces, quien haya hecho esto lo sentirá".

"Lo que significa que sabrá dónde vivo..." Rin mira por la ventana. "Muy bien. Esperaré una hora antes de partir. Podemos esperar eso, ¿verdad?"

"Bien". Kero está de acuerdo, pero frunce el ceño mientras mira por la ventana. _'Esta presencia... creo que sentí esto antes...'_

Rin se da cuenta de la mirada preocupada de Kero y una de preocupación propia cruce su rostro. _'Esto...'_ Rin mira su taza. _'Las vacaciones de verano terminaron ahora... ¿entonces qué ha comenzado?' _se pregunta Rin nuevamente, mirando el Libro modificado que ahora muestra su nombre.

* * *

Poco más de una hora más tarde, Rin se encuentra en un parque cercano, mirando a su alrededor. "¿Estás seguro de que está aquí?" Pregunta Rin, temblando ligeramente por el frío y la humedad a su alrededor. Actualmente lleva un impermeable, ya que un paraguas no serviría aquí. Necesita sus manos libres en esta situación.

"Sí... estoy seguro". Kero mira alrededor del área, tratando de localizarlo. "Aquí es donde la magia es más fuerte".

"Hmmm... pero no hay nada aquí..." observa Rin, buscando junto con Kero.

En lo alto y a un costado de ellos, una figura sonríe.

Las cabezas de Rin y Kero se disparan a medida que la magia aumenta sobre ellos, una gran cantidad de agua de lluvia se acumula y se arremolina en una extraña espiral gigante de agua.

"¡Qué... aah!" Rin grita cuando se forma un embudo de agua y se lanza directamente hacia él.

"¡RIN!" Kero vuela hacia adelante, sus alas se expanden y cubren su cuerpo, antes de retroceder para revelar su verdadera forma, agarrando a Rin por la capucha y arrastrándolo lejos del agua atacante.

"Gracias Kero... oh no..." Rin sale corriendo, al igual que Kerberos, cuando más chorros de agua comienzan a atacar, girando como un tornado y golpeando el suelo.

"¡Rin, tu magia! ¡Haz magia!" Ordena Kero, exhalando fuego para evaporar un chorro que los sigue.

"¡Oh! Cierto. Rin mete la mano en su cuello y saca la Llave. Cerrando los ojos con concentración, sostiene la cadena de la Llave. "Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!"

Entonces Rin abre los ojos y la mira sorprendido. Kero también lo hace.

La Llave no había respondido.

"¡LIBÉRATE!" Rin insiste de nuevo. "¡Libérate! ¿Libérate... libérate?" Rin traga saliva. "¡Kero, no está funcionando!"

"El báculo..." Kero mira a su alrededor y frunce el ceño ante el remolino de agua sobre ellos. Ha dejado de atacar, por ahora. "Rin... deberíamos retirarnos por ahora".

"Pero Kero-"

"Si el báculo no está funcionando, no puedes hacer magia lo suficientemente poderosa, ¿verdad?" Rin asiente, avergonzado. "Entonces deberíamos irnos antes de que alguien salga lastimado".

"Bien..." Rin da un paso atrás, mirando hacia el cielo, luego, con una expresión de dolor, sale corriendo del parque, con Kero a su lado.

"Mañana... Necesito que encuentres una razón para que Sekki nos visite" pide Kero.

"¿Uh? Oh mierda, deberíamos haber llamado a Sekki-san..." Rin hace una mueca ante eso. _'Maldita sea...'_

"Ella no. Necesito hablar con Yue. Este poder, siento..." Kero mira hacia arriba, con rostro solemne. "Ah, necesito pedir su opinión allí ..."

"Kero... espera, Kero, ¡regresa ya!" Rin agita sus brazos frenéticamente. "¡No puedes volver a casa así!"

Kero parpadea, luego se ve avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo que está hablando Rin. "Cierto."

Las alas teñidas de oro se extienden y cubren a Kerberos, antes de retirarse para revelar su forma falsa una vez más. "Casi lo olvido".

Rin suspira aliviado, luego disminuye la velocidad, mirando hacia el parque antes de mirar la Llave en sus manos.

_'¿Por qué... por qué no funcionó?' _Rin siente como si una pesada roca estuviera en su estómago. _'Mi magia... ¿por qué no funciona?'_

No hay respuesta para él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Rin (燐): Pues me puse a investigar, y resulta que el kanji del nombre de Rin significa Fósforo (el elemento químico de la tabla periódica), lo que en griego se refiere a "portador de luz".
> 
> (2)Status quo: Statu quo proviene del latín y significa "estado del momento actual", lo que hace referencia a un estado emocional, social, político y/o económico de un período determinado de tiempo.
> 
> (3)Estropeado: En este contexto especifico se refiere al hecho de que Rin pronuncio "ze ze" increíblemente mal. ¿Han visto el meme que dice 'cuando estoy cantando en japones y termino invocando a un demonio'? Bueno, se refiere a eso, más o menos.
> 
> Notas: Y empezamos la segunda parte de esta historia!! Esta parte es más corta que la primera, con 33 capítulos, espero les guste porque cuando lleguemos a la tercera nos metemos de lleno con la trama de Ao no Exorcist y ahí si habrá más Mephisto, Amaimon, los exorcistas, demonios, Satanás, etc... En esta sin embargo, habrán muchas referencias a Sakura Card Captor.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	2. Chapter 2

La lluvia cae fuera de las ventanas, continuamente, de una manera que hace que todos en el monasterio se calmen y se sientan un poco incómodos de una manera extraña.

Rin en particular sigue encontrándose distraído por la lluvia.

_'Ni siquiera puedo sentir la magia que sé que está allí...'_ Rin mira la cafetera en sus manos. _'Pero Kero todavía puede sentirla a veces, por lo que la lluvia aún no es normal'._

"Wow, está lloviendo a cántaros". Nagatomo mira por la ventana de la cocina y suspira. "Será mejor preparar las cosas para toda esta lluvia... tenemos botas de lluvia en algún lugar, ¿verdad? Incluso para Rin y Yukio."

Rin presta atención ante el sonido de su nombre y mira hacia la mesa de la cocina donde los monjes ahora están discutiendo la lluvia. Se detiene al ver a Shirō, quien se ve bastante serio.

_'Las noticias decían que solo estaba en el distrito de __Southern__Cross__... ¿no?' _Rin recuerda haber bajado las escaleras con el informe meteorológico en la televisión. Había sido tan fuerte que había ido a verlo una vez que llegó al primer piso.

"Esto no puede ser una tormenta normal..." murmura Rin para sí mismo. No se da cuenta de cómo Yukio lo mira extrañamente por ese comentario, antes de girarse para mirar a su padre adoptivo.

_'Él tiene razón.' _Yukio también frunce el ceño, mientras Rin le sirve café caliente antes de ir hacia el resto. _'No es normal... un demonio, ¿verdad?'_

Pero mirando a su padre, Yukio no puede estar seguro. Algo en su expresión habla de algo mucho más complejo.

Rin se detiene junto al fregadero de la cocina con la cafetera vacía, mirando de nuevo hacia afuera.

_Rin mete la mano en su cuello y saca la Llave. Cerrando los ojos con concentración, sostiene la cadena de la Llave. "Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!"_

_Entonces Rin abre los ojos y la mira sorprendido. Kero también lo hace._

_La Llave no había respondido._

Rin saca la Llave y la mira fijamente. _'La llave no se convertirá en un báculo... ¿qué significa eso?' _Aprieta el puño a su alrededor y vuelve a mirar la lluvia. _¡Funcionó durante el festival de verano!_

Por un momento Rin siente un destello de magia y luego se ha ido de nuevo.

"Oh, ustedes dos, mejor apúrense." Shirō mira el reloj en la pared. "No quieren llegar tarde a la escuela".

"O-oh, cierto..." Rin se apresura a tomar asiento, accidentalmente trayendo la cafetera con él. Shirō lo mira mientras comienza a comer su desayuno, preocupado por lo distraído que está Rin.

_'Es como si estuviera sintiendo algo...'_ Shirō mira la lluvia y frunce el ceño.

Definitivamente no es una lluvia natural.

**Capítulo 2: El Despertar de los Cielos**

La escuela al igual que cualquier otro lugar, es un bullicio debido a la tormenta, todos constantemente mirando con curiosidad la extraña lluvia y hablando de ella. Hablan en voz baja al respecto, como si hablar más alto empeorara las cosas. Es imposible no darse cuenta de que la lluvia no es natural cuando salió de la nada y está tan localizada. Sin embargo, nadie quiere realmente admitir eso.

Rin ignora eso a favor de meditar sobre su problema. _'Necesito el báculo para lanzar magia... seguro que conseguí algunos hechizos de __Sekki__-san, pero nada que pudiera manejar esto. Y no puedo usar las Cartas sin el báculo.' _Rin suspira.

Entonces parpadea, cuando una flor azul aparece frente a él. Mirando hacia arriba, ve a Ying Hua sonriéndole.

"Te ves triste". Dice ella simplemente.

Rin mira la flor ofrecida y la acepta lentamente. "Um... gracias".

"A todo el mundo le gustan las flores. Siempre ponen a las personas de mejor humor" dice Ying Hua, mientras se dirige a poner las flores en un florero antes de girar hacia el frente para ponerlas en el escritorio de los maestros. Después de un momento de asegurarse de que todas las flores que tiene estén bien arregladas, ella se da vuelta y se acomoda en su asiento. "¿Cierto?"

"Hm". Rin está de acuerdo en voz baja, mirando la flor en sus manos.

"No sé qué te está molestando, pero si puedo ayudar de alguna manera lo haré". Las palabras de Ying Hua hacen que Rin la mire, sorprendido. A continuación Ying Hua se ríe y se rasca la mejilla. "Pero estoy segura de que sería inútil. Realmente no soy buena con los consejos.

"No. Gracias, esto ayuda." Rin cuidadosamente pasa el tallo de la flor a través del cuello de su camisa, sujetándola allí.

"Aah, qué manos tan hábiles tienes" observa Ying Hua, mirando atentamente las manos de Rin.

"No es la gran cosa..." murmura Rin, sonrojándose ligeramente ante la atención.

"Pero la mayoría simplemente rompería el tallo de la flor al intentar eso" señala Ying Hua. "Aah, se ve bien. Eso esperaba. Hace juego con tus ojos."

Rin sonríe ante eso, luego suena la campana, haciéndolo girar hacia el frente. Al ver a Sekki entrar, una expresión seria cruza su rostro cuando recuerda una pequeña conversación anoche.

_"Mañana... Necesito que encuentres una razón para que _ _Sekki_ _ nos visite" pide Kero._

_"¿Uh? Oh mierda, deberíamos haber llamado a _ _Sekki_ _-san..." Rin hace una mueca ante eso. _ _'Maldita sea...'_

_"Ella no. Necesito hablar con Yue. Este poder, siento..." Kero mira hacia arriba, con rostro solemne. "Ah, necesito pedir su opinión allí..."_

Rin mira hacia su escritorio. _'El problema no es convencer a __Sekki__-san, sino dar una razón que mi familia vaya a aceptar...'_ Rin suspira.

Ying Hua lo mira por un momento, luego se vuelve hacia el frente cuando comienza la clase.

* * *

Mephisto levanta la vista cuando la puerta se abre y suspira. "Fujimoto-san. Por supuesto. Por favor entra."

Shirō, serio, se acerca y se detiene frente al escritorio de Mephisto, mirándolo hacia abajo.

El demonio suspira en respuesta. "Por favor, siéntate, mirándome de esa manera hará que me vuelva sombrío".

Shirō no se mueve durante mucho tiempo. "Mephisto... ¿sabes qué está causando la lluvia?"

Mephisto mira hacia los cielos soleados alrededor del Campus de la Ciudad True Cross. "Hmmm... ¿qué lluvia exactamente?"

"La lluvia en Southern Cross, por supuesto." Shirō golpea su mano sobre el escritorio de Mephisto. "Espero que no estés-"

"Por supuesto que no." Mephisto fulmina con la mirada a Shirō. "Ahora siéntate".

Shirō se sienta. Él sabe que es mejor no discutir con ese tono. Mephisto respira hondo y recoge su té, sorbiéndolo por un momento. Luego mira a Shirō, calmado nuevamente.

"Te puedo decir que no es un demonio. Es un mago. Un humano."

Shirō se pone rígido ante eso. Un destello de ojos verdes y tallos de plantas que lo entrelazan es lo que piensa de inmediato. "¿Un mago? ¿Realmente? Yo no... Ellos son reales, ¿verdad?"

"Sin duda lo son". Mephisto deja su taza de té. "Muy reales. Al igual que los demonios existen, también los humanos con magia. Como Yuri Egin. Una mujer tan poderosa..." Mephisto suspira dramáticamente. "Ella podría haber cambiado el mundo, especialmente con ese sistema mágico que estaba construyendo..."

Shirō traga, sintiéndose un poco mareado por esta revelación. _'No puedo creerlo... Mephisto podría estar mintiendo pero... no lo haría. No sobre esto. Y Yuri... ella también se llamaba a si misma maga.' "_¿Y... y un mago está detrás de esta lluvia entonces?"

"Sí. Uno muy poderoso también... Apenas puedo sentir la magia en ella, lo que significa que es muy buenos para protegerse..." Mephisto frunce el ceño hacia el Distrito Southern Cross.

"¿Puedes hacer algo al respecto?" Pregunta Shirō.

"No, a menos que desees un hoyo en el suelo donde una vez estuvo el Distrito Southern Cross". Mephisto comenta secamente. "La magia humana y demoníaca no se mezclan".

"¿Es eso cierto?" Ante el asentimiento de Mephisto, Shirō suspira y se recuesta en la silla. "Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer?"

"Absolutamente nada más que..." Mephisto frunce el ceño. "Esta magia la he sentido antes creo... y no es la única magia en Southern Cross que he sentido. Un mago se mudó el año pasado, creo..."

"¿Lo hizo?" Shirō mira a Mephisto, sorprendido. "No me di cuenta... espera..." Shirō frunce el ceño. "¿Crees que tiene que ver con ese extraño demonio de agua y el inusual Demonio de la Arena?" Le pregunta Shirō.

"Posible". Mephisto va a servirse otra taza de té y luego una para Shirō también. Shirō acepta la taza flotante con el ceño fruncido en su rostro, uno que incluso el delicioso té no calma. "Podrían haber sido demonios artificiales. Impresionante trabajo para un mago. No es posible que sea un aficionado. Aunque es misterioso que nunca haya oído hablar de este..."

Shirō sorbe su té, una mirada pensativa en su rostro. "Un mago que hace demonios artificiales... a ese mago no le gustaría que otro mago esencialmente esté atacando su hogar, ¿verdad?"

"Es cierto... así que solo tenemos que esperar el contraataque". Mephisto sonríe ante la idea. "Debería ser bastante interesante, ¿sí?"

* * *

Al final del día, Rin se pone de pie y se mueve rápidamente fuera del aula, ignorando el grito preocupado de Ying Hua. Ying Hua duda por un momento, luego sonríe suavemente, girando para recoger sus cosas y dejando que Rin maneje las cosas por su cuenta.

En el pasillo, Rin se mueve lo más rápido que puede hacia donde puede sentir a Sekki. Al abrir la puerta de la oficina de maestros, Rin se encuentra con la mirada de Sekki. Sekki lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y luego le da una leve sonrisa.

"Rin-kun". De pie y recogiendo sus cosas, Sekki camina hacia la puerta. "¿Hablamos en algún lugar privado?"

Rin asiente, agradecido por la comprensión de Sekki y la sigue a un lugar más privado en un aula vacía cercana. "Supongo que esto tiene que ver con la lluvia".

"Sí um... aunque..." Rin mira hacia abajo por un momento. "Kero... quiere hablar con Yue al respecto".

"Hmmm... pensé que era posible". Sekki se apoya contra la pared cercana. "Bueno, ¿puedes convencer a tu familia de que me deje ir de visita?"

"Um... ¿no hoy sino mañana? Quiero decir, todos están ocupados después de la cena. Puedes venir a cenar y..." Rin suspira. "Aunque no sé si puedo lograr que Oyaji acepte eso".

"Estoy segura de que lo lograrás" dice Sekki, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. "Espero con ansias esa encantadora cena que vas a preparar".

"Hm". Rin sonríe ante eso. "Pero Sekki-san... puedo preguntarte... ¿por qué mi báculo no funciona?"

"¿Tu báculo?" Sekki lo mira confundida y luego lo comprende cuando Rin le explica. "Así que no puedes conseguir que tu Llave se convierta en el báculo... eso es un problema. No puedes usar las Cartas sin eso".

"Y estoy seguro de que hay una Carta que puede manejar esto, pero..." Rin mira hacia abajo y aprieta las manos alrededor de su bolso. "Sin el báculo..."

"¿Hablaremos de esto mañana entonces?" Dice Sekki suavemente, haciendo todo lo posible para calmar los temores y preocupaciones de Rin. "En este momento, necesito asegurarme de poder ir sin ningún problema. Y debes llegar a casa antes de que la gente se dé cuenta de cuánto tiempo te está tomando".

"Sí... es cierto". Rin logra sonreír. "¿Crees que... hay algo malo conmigo que no puedo..."

"No." Sekki inmediatamente no está de acuerdo. "No hay nada malo allí. Quizás, simplemente nos perdimos algún tipo de cambio".

"Cambio..." Rin lo considera, luego asiente lentamente. "Gracias Sekki-san. Nos veremos mañana."

"Nos vemos mañana Rin-kun". Sekki observa mientras Rin se va con una sonrisa que luego cae. _: Escuchaste eso, ¿verdad?:_

_:Sí... esto parece ser problemático...:_ los ojos de Yue brillan por un momento. _:Esta magia... Kerberos y yo necesitamos hablar:_

Sekki suspira y luego, después de una pausa, abandona el aula.

No se da cuenta de que Kojima la está mirando, luciendo irritado y preocupado.

* * *

Shirō levanta la vista cuando tocan la puerta de su oficina. "Rin. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Rin parece vacilante. "Um... bueno... uh..." Rin mira hacia abajo y juguetea con sus dedos. "Um... Sekki-san y aaah..."

Shirō levanta las cejas. "¿Qué pasa con Tsukishiro-san?"

"Um... estaba pensando en invitarla a cenar... quiero decir... ella no tiene familia en la ciudad y eh..." Rin se pone rojo. '_No es bueno, esto no va a funcionar'._

"Está bien". Rin levanta la vista y se encuentra con la cara sonriente de Shirō, sorprendido. "¿Cuando?"

"Um... ¿mañana?" Rin ofrece. "Ella tiene tiempo libre y uuh..."

"Bueno... eso debería estar bien. Tener un adulto en la casa me hará más fácil respirar. Menos posibilidades de que causes problemas." La sonrisa de Shirō se vuelve astuta ante eso.

Rin se anima a pesar del comentario de que él es un alborotador. "¡Gracias Oyaji!"

Shirō se ríe entre dientes mientras Rin huye, volviendo a su trabajo anterior de mejor humor. En muchos sentidos, el que Rin invite a Tsukishiro en realidad es un seguro. Ya que es una de las raras noches en las que todos están fuera, dejando a Rin solo. Shirō prefiere no confiar solamente en las barreras para ayudar a mantener a Rin a salvo e incluso con el hecho de que no hay nada particularmente especial en Tsukishiro, ciertamente ella todavía puede vigilar a Rin.

* * *

La cena de mañana se las arregla para ser alegre y enérgica a pesar de la lluvia ominosa que sigue cayendo afuera.

"Así que realmente no sales mucho, ¿verdad Tsukishiro-san?" Pregunta Nagatomo mientras la cena finalmente termina.

Sekki niega con la cabeza. "No particularmente. A veces salgo con compañeros de trabajo, pero siempre he sido muy feliz sola. Oh, aunque hubo un momento en que accidentalmente fui a una cita..."

Todos en la mesa excluido Rin sudan ante eso. Rin simplemente suspira ante ese recuerdo, haciendo una mueca al recordar todo lo que sucedió ese día.

"¿Cómo vas accidentalmente a una cita?" Shirō le pregunta a Kyōdō, quien se encoge de hombros en respuesta.

"Esta comida fue deliciosa y divertida, así que gracias a todos. Particularmente al propio chef." Sekki mira alrededor para ver a Rin sonrojarse y asentir, feliz de ser halagado por su cocina.

Shirō entonces se da cuenta de la hora. "Aiyeee. Ya es tiempo, ¿eh? Yukio, hora de empacar. Tienes escuela cram."

Esa es la señal para que todos se pongan de pie, algunos ayudan con los platos y demás, pero la mayoría comienza a prepararse para salir, teniendo cosas que hacer. Al final, solo Rin está allí en la cocina después de que todos los platos estén listos, y despidiéndose del último de ellos. Suspira aliviado al ver que finalmente todos se fueron, luego se da vuelta para mirar a la cocina.

_'Debería preparar un bocadillo y un té para __Sekki__-san... A Kero también le gustaría un poco'. _Rin tararea alegremente mientras se pone a trabajar.

Afuera en el pasillo, Sekki se despide de Shirō y Yukio. "No te preocupes, Rin-kun debería estar bien".

"Gracias... y perdón por obligarte a cuidar de él". Shirō se disculpa, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Oh, está bien". Sekki se ríe. "Estoy segura de que te preocupaba el que estuviera solo esta noche".

Shirō sonríe ante eso, antes de cerrar con llave la puerta detrás de él y Yukio. Se gira para encontrarse con la mirada de Yukio y después de un momento en el que se encuentra con los ojos de Yukio, asiente. Y los dos exorcistas se dirigen a la noche bajo sus respectivos paraguas.

De vuelta al interior del monasterio, Kero, quien observa y espera, se desliza hacia Sekki ahora que la costa está despejada. "Yue, vuelve a tu verdadera forma".

Sekki parpadea y luego sonríe, cerrando los ojos justo antes de que las alas blancas broten de su espalda y un círculo mágico brille debajo de ella. Muy pronto, Yue está en su lugar, mirando a Kero.

"Kerberos". Dice Yue brevemente.

Kero suspira. "Gruñón como siempre..."

"El cambio de una personalidad a otra nunca es fácil". Yue replica, ignorando la mirada de Kero incluso mientras Sekki se ríe por dentro.

Dentro de la cocina, Rin está tarareando mientras termina de preparar el té y lo vierte en la tetera para compartirlo. Levanta la vista justo cuando está terminando y se detiene. Y mira fijamente.

No es de extrañar, ya que es la primera vez que puede ver a Yue desde el Juicio Final, parado frente a él. De pie en su cocina con las alas extendidas y una expresión seria en su rostro. El extraño contraste entre Yue y la hogareña cocina en la que se encuentra actualmente hace que el cerebro de Rin se detenga antes de que finalmente pueda comprender la vista que tiene delante.

"¡Huah!" Rin casi deja caer la tetera una vez que se da cuenta de que sí, Yue está en la cocina. "Eso me sorprendió. Hola Yue." Rin saluda alegremente, aunque con nerviosismo. "¿Hablamos en la sala de estar?"

Yue simplemente asiente en respuesta y Rin suda un poco, nervioso, ya que no puede ver ninguna emoción en su rostro. _'Él es... bastante intimidante aún...'_

Kero nota la expresión de Rin y suspira. _'Oh, Yue... realmente necesitas aprender a ser más sociable, como yo...'_

* * *

Kero devora ansiosamente el pastel que Rin sacó, feliz de tener la rebanada frente a él para disfrutar. _'__Hmmm__... ¡Delicioso! El pastel de fresa es lo mejor.'_

Rin se acerca a Yue, tendiéndole una taza. "¿Quieres algo de té?"

Yue lo mira. "No puedo comer."

Rin parpadea. "No puedes. Pero Kero..." Rin se da vuelta para mirar al otro guardián, mirándolo fijamente mientras come el pastel de fresa que le dieron.

"Puedo comer". Kero toma un gran bocado. "Pero no Yue. Solo cuando es Sekki necesita comer."

"Oh... pero tú... ¿es solo que no obtienes nada de comer?" Pregunta Rin. "Sé que Kero realmente no necesita comer todo el tiempo, pero puede, ¿verdad?"

"Kerberos gana sustancia del acto de comer" explica Yue con calma. "Yo no."

"Entonces, técnicamente puedes comer pero simplemente no obtienes nada de ello". Rin resume.

"Eso es cierto". Yue mira hacia otro lado. Luego mira hacia abajo para ver la taza de té que todavía se le está ofreciendo. "¿No escuchaste?"

"Lo hice. El hecho de que no obtengas nada de eso no significa que no puedas disfrutar el sabor, ¿verdad?" Rin se inclina hacia Yue.

Yue lo mira fijamente por un largo momento, luego baja la mirada hacia la taza de té que todavía se le ofrece. "Yo no--"

"Puedo quedarme aquí toda la noche". Rin responde alegremente, pero con un tono que dice que hará lo que dice. Nada hará que Rin se mueva, excepto una cosa y sola una.

Yue suspira y acepta el té. "Muy bien". Por un momento mira el té como si fuera extraño para él, luego toma un sorbo con cuidado. Seguidamente cierra los ojos y se concentra en el líquido caliente que ahora tiene en la boca. "Esto sabe bien".

Rin le sonríe. "Me alegro. Escogí ese té yo mismo, pero a nadie más parece gustarle a excepción de Kero".

"Eso es porque todos los demás prefieren el café, ¿verdad?" Señala Kero, luego extiende su taza vacía. "¿Más?"

Rin suspira. "Codicioso como siempre". Rin recoge la tetera ahora vacía y regresa a la cocina para rellenarla. Kero lo mira con una sonrisa y luego se vuelve hacia Yue, quien todavía está bebiendo el té.

"Je. Ni siquiera Sakura pudo hacerte comer algo. Asombroso niño, ¿verdad?"

Yue mira a Kero. "Eso podría ser cierto Kerberos, pero esta es una bebida. No comida."

"Aun así, consiguió que tomaras algo". A continuación Kero adopta una mirada seria. "Ahora, ¿sobre la lluvia?"

"Definitivamente no es natural. No se detendrá hasta que se rompa el hechizo." Yue mira por la ventana, Kero vuela para flotar junto a él. "Te aseguraste de que se fuera por una razón, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Esta presencia... quería preguntarte si también sientes la familiaridad". Kero cierra los ojos y sus alas se expanden, retrocediendo para revelar su verdadera forma. "Si crees que podría ser..."

"En verdad, me parece familiar. Pero también está enmascarada." Yue deja la taza de té, Kerberos nota que está vacía con una sonrisa. "Así que no puedo estar seguro".

"Tampoco yo..." Kero suspira, de repente luciendo muy cansado e incluso viejo. "Pero si es ella..."

Rin regresa en ese momento. "No vas a conseguir otra taza más, Kero..." Rin se calla y mira la escena frente a él, el hombre de pelo largo con alas en un atuendo chino y el león alado mirándolo fijamente. "¡Woah! Oh, solo eres tú Kero..."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso...?" Se queja Kerberos.

"No puedes tomar té o comer pastel en esa forma". Rin le advierte, bajando la tetera e ignorando sus quejas a favor de volverse hacia Yue con una sonrisa brillante. "Entonces, ¿quieres un poco de pastel?"

Yue secretamente suda con nerviosismo bajo la fuerza de esa sonrisa y los brillantes y tercos ojos azules. "Sí". Eso sale de su boca tan rápido que por un momento Yue no puede creer que lo haya dicho.

"Oye, ¡Yo también quiero pastel!" Se queja Kero.

"Entonces cambia de nuevo". Le dice Rin secamente mientras corta un trozo de pastel para Yue.

Yue mira a Rin, cuestionándose sobre él, el cual ahora está tarareando alegremente otra vez y considera a su nuevo maestro nuevamente.

* * *

No mucho después del pastel, la limpieza obligatoria y un poco de preparación, el trío termina nuevamente en el parque donde la magia es más fuerte.

"Um... ¿es necesario este atuendo?" Rin mira lo que lleva puesto y luego se gira para mirar a Yue.

"Si no te lo pusieras, Sekki nunca me dejaría olvidarlo". Es la respuesta de Yue.

Rin suspira. _'Bueno, debe haber tomado tiempo hacer esto e incluso recordó traerlo. Además, es cálido e impermeable... me gusta. '_

Rin terminó vistiendo otra de las creaciones de Sekki. Esta vez es de color púrpura oscuro con detalles azules, compuesto por una parte superior que cubre a Rin por completo, con capucha azul brillante incluida, con pantalones largos con diseños de llamas y estrellas bordadas. Las botas son de color azul brillante con estrellas plateadas estampadas en ellas. Con guantes blancos en sus manos, aunque sin dedos, Rin está definitivamente cálido y seguro.

_'Y es casi como si __Sekki__ estuviera aquí... aunque todavía está un poco allí, ¿verdad?' _Rin mira a Yue, preguntándose por la relación entre Yue y Sekki. "Um... Sekki-san dijo que eres su otra mitad, ¿verdad?"

"Esa es una forma de decirlo". Responde Yue.

"Eso significa... ¿está allí todavía?" Pregunta Rin suavemente, sonrojándose ligeramente. _'__Aaah__, sueno tan estúpido...'_

"Sí. Lo que yo experimento, ella lo experimenta. Lo mismo vale para mí." Yue mira hacia el cielo cubierto de nubes. "Aunque eso fue solo recientemente, después de que desperté".

"Ya... veo..." Rin mira a Kero, en su verdadera forma y se pregunta por la diferencia entre ellos. '_Aunque parecen cercanos...'_

Rin se separa de sus pensamientos ante la sensación de poder mágico en aumento, mirando hacia el cielo junto con Yue y Kerberos mientras el agua gira en el cielo de la misma forma que la última vez. "Oh no..."

Yue agarra a Rin justo a tiempo para alejarlo de un chorro de agua atacante, volando con él mientras aún más agua cae en un obvio ataque.

"Aaah, gracias..." entonces Rin mira hacia atrás. "¡Kero!"

Kero maldice suavemente mientras se revela que sus llamas son prácticamente inútiles para contener el remolino de agua, cubriéndose con sus alas para protegerse. Luego tiene que esquivar cuando otro ataque llega y rompe su escudo, obligando al león alado a correr a medida que se ve obstaculizado para tomar vuelo.

"¡Yue!" Rin grita en advertencia mientras más agua bucea hacia ellos. Yue levanta su mano y llama a un escudo, bloqueando el agua. Pero no completamente, ya que el agua estalla a través de él, Yue solo tiene el tiempo suficiente para sacar a Rin del camino antes de que lo derriben, arrojando al joven mago lejos e incluso al suelo para evitar el daño. Rin rueda debido al lanzamiento, apenas se lastima gracias a eso y al cuidado de Yue al arrojarlo.

"¡Yue!" Rin se pone de pie y esquiva más agua. "Yue, ¿estás bien?"

Yue lucha por ponerse de pie, mientras Kerberos cae al suelo con un fuerte grito de dolor. "Esto es..." Yue está brillando y no de una buena manera. La magia extranjera lo rodea a él y a Kerberos, derribándolos y absorbiendo su propio poder.

"¡Kero!" Rin aprieta los dientes y saca la Llave de nuevo. "Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!"

Rin mira la Llave aún inactiva. "¿Por qué no..."

"¡Rin, cuidado!"

Rin levanta la mirada ante los gritos y jadeos de Kero, pero no puede esquivar el agua que se arremolina a su alrededor, capturándolo y llevándolo a lo alto del cielo.

_¡No puedo respirar! _Rin lucha contra el agua. El sonido de otros gritos lo hace abrir los ojos y verse horrorizado. Apenas puede ver que afuera del pilar de remolinos de magia y agua en el que está atrapado hay otros dos pilares. Y dentro de ellos están Yue y Kerberos, bajo un ataque tan fuerte como el de él. _'No... a este ritmo...'_

Rin mira la Llave que cuelga de su cuello. _'Me niego... no... ¡No dejaré que esto suceda!'_

Sin ser visto por él, Rin comienza a brillar, resplandeciente y poderosamente, mientras agarra la Llave una vez más.

_'Una llave que...'_ Rin cierra los ojos y recuerda.

_"Tengo que usar mi propio poder ahora". Rin mira hacia abajo. "He estado usando principalmente el tuyo todo este tiempo. Si voy a ser el nuevo Maestro, tengo que demostrarlo"._

_Sakura sonríe. "Eso es verdad. Mi poder es el de las estrellas. Luz que es distante, pero brilla muy brillante. El tuyo... es un poder antiguo. Uno muy raro, de los cielos mismos." Sakura se acerca y toca el báculo._

_'Mi propio poder es...'_ Rin sostiene la Llave, apretada firmemente en su puño. Detrás de él surge un círculo mágico, al igual que un aumento en su poder. La luz brilla más y más a medida que pasa el tiempo, formando un diseño muy definido que habla del propio poder de Rin.

Yue logra abrir sus propios ojos para mirarlo, al igual que Kero. _'¡Eso... ese no es un círculo hecho por Clow o Sakura!'_

"Llave que guardas el antiguo poder de los cielos, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!" Grita Rin, el báculo crece desde la Llave. Por un momento hay algo parecido a la quietud, luego el poder de Rin irrumpe a través del chorro de agua que lo estaba conteniendo, liberándolo mientras destroza el pilar de agua, enviando más agua a rociar el suelo del parque.

Rin aterriza en el suelo, a salvo una vez más y mira hacia arriba. Sacando una Carta, grita: "Firey... ¿eh?" Rin mira en estado de shock como la Carta se escapa. Después de una pausa, Rin se inclina para recogerla y mira la Carta. "¿Por qué no funciona...?"

Un grito hace que Rin levante la vista. "Yue..." entonces Rin mira la Carta. "¿Qué debo...?" Rin mira el báculo. "El canto tuvo que cambiar porque el báculo cambió... nueva magia así que..."

Rin respira hondo y levanta a Firey. "Carta creada originalmente por Clow y masterizada por Sakura. ¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin!"

Firey brilla, resplandeciendo intensamente, luego Rin la lanza al aire, levantando el báculo una vez más. "¡Firey!"

Y esta vez, Firey responde, el espíritu ardiente brota y envuelve los chorros de agua, caliente y poderoso. Lentamente al principio, pero ganando velocidad, el agua sisea y se evapora, liberando a Yue y Keroberos quienes aterrizan frente a Rin con solo un pequeño tropiezo, ya que descubren que su magia ya no está tan obstaculizada como antes. Kerberos escupe un poco de agua con una tos seca mientras Yue toma respiraciones profundas y agitadas después de estar sin aire durante tanto tiempo.

Rin los mira. "¿Están bien?" Ante la seguridad de que están bien, Rin se gira hacia la tormenta y se centra en Firey una vez más. "¡Deshazte de la tormenta!"

Firey se dispara en el aire, golpeando el centro del remolino de agua y evaporándolo todo en una gran ráfaga de vapor. La lluvia se desvanece lentamente en ese momento, las nubes desaparecen cuando se rompe el hechizo.

Rin jadea, aceptando la Carta Firey de vuelta con cansancio. Parpadea ante lo que ve frente a él. El centro de la Carta es la misma imagen de Firey, pero ahora es de color negro, azul y plateado. _'Al igual que el libro...'_ Rin se da cuenta, mirando la parte superior de la superficie de la Carta donde hay una llama plateada en forma de lágrima rodeada de pequeñas estrellas. Dándole la vuelta, observa el nuevo círculo mágico revelado en la parte posterior, sorprendido por como se ve. _'¿Por qué la llama allí es diferente...?'_

"¡Rin!" Kerberos se apresura hacia él. "¿Estás bien?"

Rin no escucha, pensando profundamente en lo que sucedió. _'No solo el báculo... también las Cartas... No puedo usarlas a menos que sean...'_

Rin se tambalea en ese punto y retrocede, solo para ser atrapado por Yue. Yue lo atrae cuidadosamente a sus brazos, mirándolo con cuidado e ignorando las llamadas preocupadas de Kero. "Está dormido" dice finalmente, haciendo que Kero casi se caiga de mitad alivio y conmoción.

"¡Dormido!" Kero suspira. "Será mejor que lo llevemos a casa antes de que todos regresen... y Sekki también necesita regresar o te dispararán cuando los monjes y Shirō regresen a casa".

Yue mira a Kerberos brevemente. "¿Son tan imprudentes?"

"Ya sabes cómo las personas se ponen con sus hijos. Vamos, vamos, vamos a movernos ya..." Keroberos mira al cielo y frunce el ceño. "Pero eso fue..."

"Sí". Yue levanta la vista. "Nadie más hubiera podido debilitarnos tanto".

_'Sakura...'_ Kero mira hacia abajo y se cuestiona eso. _'Pero ya no estás aquí... ¿no es así?'_

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en un lujoso apartamento, alguien se estira y se levanta de la silla en la que estaba. "Bueno, eso salió bien, ¿no?"

"Eso es cierto..." El gato alado en la mesa mira a la chica frente a él. "Pero eso era exactamente lo esperado".

"Hmm..." La chica enciende la luz, revelando que ella es Ying Hua. "¿Qué piensas, Ruby?"

Dandan junta las manos y chilla. "Un chico tan lindo. ¡Por supuesto que lo logró!"

"Pero esto solo ha comenzado, ¿no es así?" Ying Hua frota el anillo en su mano y lo mira. "¿No es así, Estelle?"

"AFIRMATIVO, OJOU-CHAN".

Ying Hua sonríe, luego mira los cielos ahora despejados. "Veamos hasta dónde puedes llegar, Rin-kun".

* * *

Mephisto mira hacia el cielo nocturno a través de su ventana abierta, una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Casi casualmente, responde el timbre de su teléfono celular.

"¿Fujimoto-san? Aah, sí, lo noté. Hm, no, no puedo saber quién es el mago." Mephisto escucha mientras Shirō exige saber por qué. "Porque primero, es magia humana y segundo, tiene escudos muy poderosos. No puedo conseguir bien la ubicación, no importa la persona involucrada. Esto requeriría un toque más personal para encontrarlo, pero no me quieres en tu distrito, ¿cierto?"

Shirō suspira, haciendo que la estática llene la oreja de Mephisto. "_Muy bien. Investigaré yo mismo."_

"Eso tendrá que esperar por un tiempo... hay algunas grandes misiones alineadas para ti, además de que el papeleo se está acumulando en tu escritorio" le recuerda Mephisto, sonriendo ante las maldiciones que recibe. "Bueno, hablaremos más tarde".

Mephisto finaliza la llamada con un solo pitido, luego se vuelve hacia el cielo. "Realmente me pregunto... si alguna vez conoceré a estos increíbles magos que decidieron mudarse".

El viento hace volar su ropa y la luz de la luna resalta sus colmillos. _'Oh sí... este es un mundo tan interesante de hecho...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente amanece brillante y claro, con pájaros cantando afuera. Pero Rin ni siquiera parece registrarlo mientras Yukio agita una mano frente a su cara.

"Nii-san... vas a llegar tarde a la escuela. Ni siquiera tienes tiempo para desayunar." Yukio mira a su hermano, preocupado nuevamente.

Rin no responde, simplemente parpadea adormilado. Yukio se vuelve hacia la puerta donde Shirō está mirando con preocupación y sacude la cabeza.

Shirō toma eso como su señal para entrar. "Date prisa y ve a la escuela. Cuidaré de tu hermano."

"Pero Tou-san, tú..." Yukio titubea ante la mirada de Shirō y asiente. "Bueno."

Yukio se detiene en la puerta, mirando de nuevo al somnoliento Rin, antes de irse.

Shirō se sienta al lado de Rin y coloca una mano sobre su frente. "Rin, ¿estás bien?"

Rin parpadea lentamente y se gira para mirar a Shirō. "Oyaji... hmm... somnoliento".

Shirō frunce el ceño y lo mira, observándolo cuidadosamente. "Rin, despierta. Tienes escuela."

"Pero estoy cansado..." Rin bosteza. "Estoy tan cansado... eso es todo..."

Shirō lo mira preocupado. _'¿Es esto...? no, no es como el incidente de enero. Rin ni siquiera se despertó entonces. Realmente parece tener sueño.'_

"Lo siento..." Rin bosteza de nuevo y se desploma en la cama. "Lo siento... no quiero preocuparte... tienes trabajo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero tú también eres importante". Le dice Shirō.

Rin sonríe ante eso. "Está bien. Necesitas... necesitas dinero ¿verdad? Y estoy cansado... nada más... tan somnoliento..." Rin vuelve a bostezar y cierra los ojos, volviendo a acomodarse en la cama.

Shirō suspira. "Bien..."

"Fujimoto-san". Shirō se da vuelta para mirar a Nagatomo, quien sostiene un teléfono celular en sus manos. "Te están solicitando personalmente".

Shirō suspira y mira a Rin. "No puedo evitarlo. Puedes cuidarlo, ¿verdad?"

Nagatomo asiente, pasándole el celular a Shirō. Cuando su voz se desvanece en la distancia, se da vuelta para mirar a Rin.

_'Espero que esto no sea serio...'_ Nagatomo suspira, luego mira el extraño juguete de peluche de Rin que está en su cama. Entonces suspira de nuevo antes de irse. _'Haré algo simple para cuando se despierte y tenga hambre...'_

Detrás de él, Kero suspira aliviado y se relaja. Girándose hacia Rin, Kero frunce el ceño mientras reflexiona. "Como pensé... eso requirió mucho poder mágico..." Kero vuela y agarra las mantas de Rin, tirando de ellas sobre él. "Mejor duerme un poco, Rin. Necesitas recuperar tu fuerza".

Kero se da vuelta para mirar el nuevo Libro. Este brilla y se abre, Fiery se eleva y flota delante de él. Kero frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos y las piernas en el aire, pensando profundamente en el incidente de la noche anterior.

_'Si ese realmente fuera... el poder de Sakura... ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?' _Kero se pregunta, esperando que llegue pronto una respuesta. Pero al mismo tiempo, se encuentra temiendo qué tipo de respuesta podría obtener para eso. Sakura no era del tipo que hacía daño a los demás.

**Capítulo 3: Una Canción Peligrosa**

El hecho de que Rin no vaya a la escuela es algo que definitivamente se nota. La mayoría se sienten aliviados por esto, solo se preguntan brevemente por su desaparición.

Solo unos pocos realmente se preocupan.

Entre ellos se encuentra Naoko, la cual sigue encontrando que sus ojos vagan hacia el escritorio vacío de Rin incluso en clase. Hace una pausa en una de estas ocasiones, notando que Ying Hua parece estar preocupada por su compañero de asiento.

Cuando suena la última campana, Naoko se acerca a Ying Hua. "Ruan-san".

Ying Hua levanta la vista. "Hola... umm..."

"Watanabe Naoko". Naoko se presenta. Detrás de ella, Miho se pregunta qué está haciendo, incluso mientras sigue a Naoko al escritorio de Ying Hua e inclusive se presenta en voz baja. Naoko parece sentir eso ya que se da vuelta y le sonríe de una manera reconfortante. "Adelantate, Miho-chan. Tengo algo que necesito hacer".

Miho acepta vacilante y se dirige hacia la puerta, despidiéndose de Naoko. Naoko también se despide y luego se vuelve hacia Ying Hua. "Ruan-san, estás preocupada por Okumura-kun, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, sí, lo estoy Watanabe-chan". Ying Hua suspira. "Es muy repentino para él no llegar hoy".

"Sí... y Okumura-kun nunca se enferma". Naoko suspira. "Entonces estaba pensando en visitar su casa, ver si puedo comprobar cómo está. Puedes venir si quieres."

"Eso suena maravilloso". Ying Hua sonríe ante eso, una sonrisa gentil que habla de cierto alivio ante la oferta. "Pero, ¿sabes dónde vive?"

Naoko niega con la cabeza. "No. Y su hermano ya se fue, lo sé. ¡Pero sé quién sabe!"

Ying Hua parpadea hacia ella. "¿Quién?"

Unos minutos más tarde, Naoko y Ying Hua se acercan a Abe Eiji en otro salón de clases, este no se usa excepto para algunas clases especiales y por lo tanto, es un buen lugar para que él establezca su oficina. "¡Abe-san!"

Eiji levanta la vista y suspira al ver a Naoko. "¿Qué quieres Watanabe-san? Hm... ¿Ruan Ying Hua?"

"Sí... ¿cómo lo supiste?" Ying Hua parpadea, señalándose a sí misma con sorpresa.

"Abe-san es la red de información de nuestra escuela" dice Naoko alegremente. "¡Conoce a todos y todo!"

"No _a todos y todo_, pero sí, mantengo un registro de la información. La información del nivel más bajo solo se vende por 500 yenes." Explica Eiji.

"¿Hoe? Aah entonces..." Ying Hua va por su bolso, solo para que Naoko se ría.

"Está bien solo por esta vez. Hey, Abe-san, queremos saber dónde vive Okumura-kun. No estuvo aquí hoy y queremos ver cómo está". Naoko dice alegremente, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo en sus ojos.

Eiji se contrae ante la mención de Rin. "Tú... bueno, estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo... ya sabes, para obtener información. Así que... puedes venir conmigo."

Naoko aplaude y junta sus manos. "¡Eso es maravilloso!"

Ying Hua parpadea, mirando entre Eiji y Naoko y sintiendo que acaba de perderse algo. Algo posiblemente importante de una manera extraña.

* * *

Doblan la esquina en la calle final y se detienen cuando Eiji se detiene. "Aquí es".

"Uaaah... ¿un monasterio?" Naoko mira el lugar frente a ella y luego mira la señal cercana. "Monasterio de Southern Cross... No sabía que él vivía aquí".

"Qué lugar tan interesante para crecer" comenta Ying Hua, sonando intrigada e incluso reflexiva. _'Ciertamente dice algo sobre Rin-kun...'_

Eiji duda delante del timbre, su mano flotando sobre él. Eiji traga saliva y cierra los ojos, haciendo todo lo posible para convencerse de tocarlo. Luego salta cuando Naoko lo rodea y lo presiona. "¡Watanabe-san!"

Naoko se ríe, mientras se escucha el sonido de alguien acercándose y gritando "¡Viniendo!" Desde más allá de la puerta. La puerta se abre y Nagatomo parpadea ante los tres estudiantes de secundaria que están frente a él. "Um... ¿están aquí por algo?"

"Sí. Nos gustaría ver a Rin-kun. Nos preocupó por qué no se presentó hoy a la escuela" dice Ying Hua, inclinándose. "Mucho gusto, soy Ruan Ying Hua".

Nagatomo parpadea, luego un poco de comprensión cruza su rostro. "La nueva estudiante transferida... ¿y ustedes dos serían?" Nagatomo se vuelve hacia Naoko y Eiji, luciendo cortésmente curioso.

"A-Abe Eiji". Eiji logra tartamudear.

"¡Watanabe Naoko!" Naoko grita alegremente. "Debes ser un sacerdote-san ¿sí?"

"Sacerdote funciona. Aunque también lo hace monje." Nagatomo retrocede después de un momento de reflexión. "Bueno, si son amigos de Rin, entren".

"Perdón por la intrusión..." Eiji agacha la cabeza cuando entra y parpadea cuando rápidamente le ofrecen unos uwabaki.

Se los pone y se da vuelta para ver a Nagatomo sonriéndole a él y a las dos chicas. "Esta es una sorpresa agradable... En realidad no recibimos visitantes de la edad de Rin y Yukio. Rin acaba de despertarse, por lo que debería poder recibir visitas. ¿Quieren algo de comer?"

"Uh, estamos bien". Eiji rápidamente protesta.

"No es problema". Nagatomo se encoge de hombros. "Necesito alimentar a Rin de todos modos".

"¡Entonces estaremos encantados de tener algo de comida!" Dice alegremente Ying Hua.

"¿Café o té?" Pregunta Nagatomo.

"Café". Corean Naoko y Eiji, mientras Ying Hua dice: "Té, por favor".

"Entonces dos cafés y dos tés. Eso es bastante fácil." Nagatomo sonríe. "Rin está arriba así que... oye Izumi, baja de tu culo perezoso y acompaña a los invitados a la habitación de Rin"."

Mientras Izumi se queja de tener que actuar como un guía para los visitantes, los tres adolescentes sudan nerviosamente. Especialmente cuando Nagatomo termina golpeando a Izumi en la parte posterior de la cabeza antes de ir a una sesión de regaño muy larga.

"Este es un lugar muy extraño para un monasterio, ¿no es así?" Señala Naoko en voz baja, obteniendo un asentimiento de acuerdo de Eiji y Ying Hua.

* * *

Rin cubre su bostezo, parpadeando y alejando lo último de su somnolencia. Él mira alrededor de su habitación después de estirarse y sonríe. "Aaah, me siento mejor ahora".

"Eso es un alivio". Kero suspira, revoloteando hacia la cama de Rin. "Estaba preocupado por cuánto tiempo estuviste durmiendo".

Rin parpadea y mira el despertador. "¡Uuuuwaaa! Son más de las 3... prácticamente dormí durante todo el día ".

Un golpe en la puerta hace que Rin se gire mientras Kero instantáneamente finge ser un juguete. "¿Adelante?"

La puerta se abre, revelando a Izumi, quien le sonríe ampliamente. "Visitantes para ti".

Rin parpadea. "¿Visitantes...?" Él mira fijamente mientras Eiji, Naoko y Ying Hua entran. Entonces enloquece. "¡Izumi!" Rin se sumerge bajo sus mantas, sorprendiendo al resto. "¡Todavía estoy en pijama, idiota!"

Naoko se ríe. "¿Te daremos algo de tiempo para cambiarte entonces?" Sugiere Naoko, retrocediendo.

"Sí..." Rin suspira de alivio cuando la puerta se cierra y se levanta. Kero también se levanta y mientras Rin se apresura a cambiarse, se pierde de vista.

El trío entra cuando Rin dice que está bien, Naoko le sonríe a Rin, quien está vestido con ropa casual en comparación con el resto. _'Pero al menos no es un pijama'. _Piensa Naoko alegremente.

"Así que esta es tu habitación... oh, la compartes con tu hermano, ¿verdad?" Naoko se detiene al otro lado de la habitación, mirando por encima la cama de Yukio y sus otras cosas. "Definitivamente tu hermano". Ella se ríe, luego regresa con el resto.

Ying Hua está mirando el cofre a los pies de la cama de Rin. "Este es un cofre increíble..."

"Oh... creo que es un poco chillón". Rin sonríe vacilante ante eso.

"No lo creo... es bastante agradable". Eiji también lo considera. "Woah... eso no es oro real, ¿verdad?"

"P-por supuesto que no." Rin insiste, un poco nervioso. _'En realidad... creo que Kero me dijo que era real una vez, oh cielos...'_

Eiji se sienta en la cama después de un momento, un poco sonrojado cuando Rin se sienta a su lado mientras Ying Hua y Naoko se sientan en las sillas cercanas.

"¿Por qué están aquí?" Pregunta Rin, mirando al trío con confusión.

Naoko le da una sonrisa suave. "Vinimos aquí porque estábamos preocupados por ti. No es propio de ti el enfermarte, Okumura-kun."

Rin se sonroja. "Estoy... simplemente realmente cansado. No me siento mal en absoluto".

Ying Hua sonríe. "Eso es bueno. Sería terrible si te enfermaras."

"Aunque creo que nunca he estado enfermo..." Rin suspira. "Ese siempre fue Yukio..."

"Aah sí, Yukio-kun... ¿dónde está él?" Ying Hua mira a su alrededor. "Esta es su habitación también, ¿verdad?"

"Okumura Yukio tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo" dijo Eiji, luego se sonroja ante la atención. "Bueno, eso dice mi información al menos".

"Eso es cierto". Rin le sonríe a Eiji. "Yukio está ahorrando dinero para poder ir a la Academia True Cross".

"Oh, ese lugar tan llamativo y grande..." Ying Hua lo considera, mientras todos la miran fijamente por ese comentario. Ella lo nota y sonrojándose, agrega apresuradamente: "Pero tiene una muy buena reputación a pesar de eso".

"Um... sí... bueno, puede ser una monstruosidad si no estás acostumbrado, supongo..." Rin se ríe nerviosamente de eso.

"Eso es... pero no me gusta ese lugar. Se siente mal..." Ying Hua sacude la cabeza y sonríe, hurgando en su bolso. "De todos modos, Rin-kun, traje el trabajo de hoy aquí. Supuse que al menos podrías ponerte al día un poco antes de mejorar. Lo cual parece que será mañana."

"Aaah... gracias". Rin acepta el cuaderno de Ying Hua con una sonrisa nerviosa. _'__Uwaaa__... espero poder hacer esto'._

Ying Hua de repente se levanta, sorprendiendo al resto. Ella abre la puerta para revelar a Nagatomo, con las manos cargadas con una bandeja.

"¿Uh? Oh gracias. ¿Pero cómo lo supiste?" Se pregunta Nagatomo, mientras coloca la bandeja en el escritorio de Rin para que todos la alcanzaran.

Ying Hua parpadea. "¿Hoe? ¡Oh, solo una corazonada!" Dice alegremente. "¡Guau, estos se ven bien!"

"Todo, excepto el té y el café, está hecho por Rin, así que disfrútenlo. Hasta los sándwiches cuentan ya que hizo el pan" dice alegremente Nagatomo. "Rin, necesitas comer más así que por favor come".

Rin no discute, ya que su estómago gruñe al ver los sándwiches, levanta un triángulo inmediatamente y le da un gran mordisco. Deja escapar un gemido feliz ante la primera probada, animándose casi de inmediato.

Eiji lo mira con el rostro enrojecido y va por un sándwich con un sobresalto cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Naoko se ríe, mientras Ying Hua mira entre los dos y se pregunta si se habrá perdido algo otra vez.

* * *

Después de que sus visitantes finalmente se han ido, Rin exhala un suspiro de alivio. Este es repetido por Kero, quien había estado sufriendo en silencio por la falta de golosinas.

La puerta se abre repentinamente, haciendo que Rin se de la vuelta después de saltar sorprendido. Parpadea cuando ve quién es. "¿Naoko? ¿Olvidaste algo?"

"No... bueno, eso es lo que le dije a Abe-san y Ruan-san". Naoko cierra la puerta detrás de ella. "Quería preguntarte algo especial. Okumura-kun... ¿es por tu magia que estás cansado?"

Rin se pone rígido ante eso. "Ummm..."

"Bueno, la jovencita tiene buenos instintos". Kero flota y aterriza en el escritorio, haciendo que Rin se asuste.

"¡Kero!"

"Bueno, ¿ella ya lo sabe, no?" Kero le señala a Rin, haciéndole asentir lentamente. "Entonces, ¿qué quieres saber, jovencita?"

"Solo quiero asegurarme de que no lo va a matar" dice Naoko simplemente, sentándose en la cama. "Y qué fue lo que ha cambiado para cansarlo tanto".

Rin suspira y se sienta en su silla. "Es porque ya no estoy tomando prestado el poder de Sakura".

Kero parpadea. "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Sakura me lo dijo... cuando aprobé el Juicio Final y conseguí mi nuevo báculo..." Rin mete la mano en su cuello y saca la Llave, la cual Naoko observa.

"¡Oh, es encantadora!" Naoko sonríe al ver la nueva Llave. "Esta es realmente tuya, ¿eh? Se adapta a ti."

"Gracias". Entonces Rin mira a Kero. "La verdadera pregunta es por qué las Cartas no funcionaron... no hasta que la cambié".

"Hmmm... esa es una buena pregunta... algo está bloqueando eso. Normalmente, cualquier persona que haya escrito su nombre en una Carta puede usarla. Mientras tengan poder mágico, por supuesto." Kero reflexiona sobre ello.

"Realmente no lo entiendo, pero si Okumura-kun es el dueño, ¿no sería su magia la que las está alimentando de todos modos?" Naoko parpadea inocentemente.

Kero se endereza ante eso. "Tienes un punto. Si Rin es el nuevo maestro, eso significa que las Cartas deberían reflejar eso. Sakura no fue la primera en poseer las Cartas... fueron una vez Cartas Clow antes de eso..." Kero mira el cofre, el cual se abre para que el Libro flote. Naoko lo observa, asombrada, mientras flota delante de ella. "Y el Libro también cambió..."

Kero frunce el ceño. "Pero es extraño... por qué no puedo recordar nada de eso..."

Rin suspira. "¿No es porque eres olvidadizo?"

"¡No es eso! ¡Juro que no olvidaría algo tan importante!" Kero suspira y se recuesta en el escritorio. Al mismo tiempo, el Libro flota de nuevo hacia el cofre, Naoko lo mira irse con ojos brillantes.

"Bueno, ten cuidado entonces. Si hacer esto te cansa, debes tener cuidado al respecto." Naoko se levanta. "¡Bien, nos vemos mañana!"

"¡Hasta mañana!" Rin se despide y luego suspira una vez que se ha ido. Rin mira la Llave en su mano y se cuestiona todo lo que está sucediendo. _'¿Que significa todo esto...?'_

* * *

Yukio mira a Rin mientras caminan hacia la escuela. "¿Realmente te sientes mejor?"

Rin sofoca un bostezo y le sonríe a Yukio. "Sip. Solo estoy un poco cansado hoy. Todo está bien."

"Si tú lo dices." Yukio dice un poco vacilante. "Solo ten cuidado Nii-san..."

"Lo haré". Rin le asegura a su hermano, empujándolo brevemente con el hombro antes de lanzarse hacia adelante. "¡Apurémonos y vamos a la escuela ya!"

Yukio sonríe y persigue a su hermano. _'Si él está así, entonces todo está bien... pero en realidad, ¿qué lo hizo tan cansado, de todos modos? Tal vez __Tsukishiro__-sensei lo sabe. Ella fue la que lo vio irse a acostarse la otra noche. Le preguntaré más tarde si se dio cuenta de algo.'_

Con eso decidido, Yukio se separa de Rin para dirigirse a su propia clase, haciendo una breve pausa para mirar a Rin y fruncir el ceño ligeramente cuando Ying Hua saluda alegremente a Rin. Rin le sonríe, con una sonrisa que de alguna manera hace que el estómago de Yukio se retuerza en nudos al verla.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Rin y Ying Hua terminan teniendo que buscar otro lugar ya que el árbol en el que suelen sentarse ha sido tomado.

Mientras miran alrededor de los pasillos, comienzan a escuchar el sonido de un canto.

"¡Oh!" Rin parpadea, reconociendo la voz. "Naoko..." Rin se da vuelta y mira a su alrededor, tratando de determinar de dónde viene. "Ella está en la sala de música". Rin sonríe ante eso y mirando a Ying Hua, se dirige hacia esa dirección con ella siguiéndolo.

Al abrir la puerta, Rin observa mientras Naoko practica sola en la sala de música. Ella se calla cuando se da cuenta de que no está sola y se da la vuelta para ver a Rin y Ying Hua.

Ying Hua aplaude cortésmente. "Eso fue increíble."

Naoko se sonroja. "¡Oh gracias!"

Ying Hua mira alrededor de la sala de música y su mirada aterriza en el piano. Caminando hacia allí, se sienta en el taburete y abre la tapa para revelar las teclas de marfil. Pasando su mano sobre ellas brevemente, mira la partitura colocada allí.

"Oh, esto es para esa canción, ¿verdad?"

Naoko asiente, acercándose para mirarla. "Sí... es para un concurso que va a encabezar este mes".

"¿Y tú entraras en él? Heh, apuesto a que vas a ganar." dice Rin alegremente.

Naoko brilla ante eso. "Bueno... hay muchos otros buenos cantantes entrando al concurso".

Los dos se giran cuando Ying Hua comienza a tocar una canción en el piano, haciendo que los ojos de Naoko se ensanchen. "¡Hey, esa es mi canción!"

Ying Hua sonríe. "En realidad soy bastante buena... aunque me llevó tiempo aprender. Tocar el piano es mucho trabajo".

Rin cierra los ojos y tararea la canción. Naoko lo mira y luego sonríe.

"Ya sé, ¡¿por qué no practicamos juntos?!" Sugiere Naoko, haciendo que ambos la miren.

Ying Hua asiente. "Me gusta eso."

Rin se encoge de hombros y se acomoda en una de las sillas ubicadas en la sala de música, cerca del piano. "Eso también suena bien para mí".

Ying Hua espera mientras Naoko se prepara, haciendo algunos pequeños ejercicios de respiración antes de asentirle a Ying Hua. Ying Hua comienza a tocar el piano, las notas de entrada de la canción resuenan en la habitación.

Rin cierra los ojos cuando Naoko comienza a cantar, disfrutándolo mucho. Hay algo increíblemente pacífico en el canto de Naoko, algo extraño, ya que normalmente es muy enérgica. Cualesquiera que sean las razones detrás de esto, Rin no puede evitar sentirse calmado por su voz.

Ying Hua mira a Rin para ver que está firmemente distraído por el canto y las sonrisas de Naoko. Mientras continúa tocando, su anillo comienza a brillar muy ligeramente.

Debajo de sus dedos, las teclas del piano que toca comienzan a brillar con una luz misteriosa, hasta que la canción termina y levanta las manos del piano.

Rin aplaude con entusiasmo en respuesta a la actuación que le acababan de dar, Naoko sonríe alegremente y hace una reverencia en respuesta.

Ying Hua sonríe y se para, dejando una mano sobre el piano y presionando una tecla que brilla una vez más. "Watanabe-chan, tienes una voz realmente maravillosa. Me recuerda a una amiga. Me alegra escuchar de nuevo una voz tan encantadora."

"¿¡De Verdad!? Entonces puedes llamarme Naoko." Naoko chirría alegremente.

"Solo si me llamas Ying Hua" dice alegremente Ying Hua.

"Está bien, Ying Hua-chan!"

Rin le sonríe a las dos chicas ante él, sintiéndose extrañamente pacífico de nuevo. _'Esa extraña sensación cálida de nuevo...'_

* * *

Rin se asoma dentro de la oficina de maestros, buscando a Sekki. "Ella no está aquí..." _'Por otra parte, es muy tarde... el estúpido sensei me hizo quedarme y hacer todo mi trabajo...'_ Rin mira por la ventana frente a él la puesta de sol.

"¿Quién no está aquí?" Rin salta y se da vuelta para ver a Sekki. "¡Tsukishiro-sensei!"

"Me alegra ver que estas mucho mejor Rin-kun". Sekki dice suavemente, mirándolo cuidadosamente.

"Hm. ¡Estoy mejor ahora!" Rin mira hacia arriba a Sekki. "Um... ¿Yue está bien? Quiero decir..." Rin se sonroja al recordar lo que Kero le dijo. _'__Aaah__... me cargó todo el camino a casa...'_

Sekki sonríe. "¿Te gustaría hablar con él?"

Rin parpadea y mira a Sekki confundido. "¿Huah?"

Sekki agarra la mano de Rin y lo arrastra, llevándolo lejos de la oficina de maestros y hacia la sala del club actualmente no usada del club de teatro.

Rin parpadea hacia Sekki y luego retrocede cuando ella comienza a brillar. Las alas brotan de ella y la cubren, retrocediendo para revelar a Yue.

"¡Uuuuuwaaa!" Rin mira frenéticamente a su alrededor y corre hacia las ventanas, cerrando las cortinas. "¿Qué pasa si alguien te ve?"

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse". Dice Yue simplemente, sus alas brillando y retrayéndose en nada.

"Aaaah... incluso sin las alas llamas demasiado la atención". Rin suspira, con la mano todavía en la cortina. Finalmente la deja ir después de una pausa y se vuelve hacia Yue. "Um... sobre la otra noche..."

"Esa fue definitivamente la presencia de Sakura". Yue responde, con la cara en blanco de una manera casi inquietante.

Rin suspira y se sienta en el borde del pequeño 'escenario' establecido aquí. "Pensé que sí... pero ¿por qué Sakura haría eso...?"

"No lo sé". Yue se acomoda, mirando a Rin. "Pero definitivamente era su magia. En última instancia, solo hay tres personas capaces de suprimir el poder de Keroberos y el mío".

"¿Tres personas?" Rin levanta la vista, sorprendido.

"Clow Reed. Kinomoto Sakura. Y Okumura Rin, nuestro maestro actual." Explica Yue. "Y si es realmente Sakura a quien estamos sintiendo..."

"Pero esto realmente no parece Sakura... ella es muy agradable, ¿verdad?" Rin observa mientras Yue asiente en respuesta. "Entonces, ¿por qué hacer esto?"

"No lo sé". Yue niega con la cabeza. "Sin embargo..." Yue frunce el ceño. "Supongo que es bueno que ella haya llevado a cabo el proyecto Corazón de Mago".

Rin parpadea. "¿Corazón de Mago?"

Yue lo mira y está a punto de explicar cuando un extraño sonido les llega. "Esta voz..."

"Es Naoko... ella todavía debe estar practicando..." Rin sonríe ante eso. "Ella es realmente muy trabajadora y una buena persona debajo de su extrañeza".

En ese momento, la canción de Naoko es cortada por un grito y un fuerte estruendo. Rin se levanta de un salto. "¡Naoko!"

* * *

Rin corre por el pasillo y abre la puerta con estrépito. "¡Naoko!"

Naoko está de pie al lado de algunos gabinetes viéndose sorprendida y mirando al otro lado de la habitación. Rin mira hacia donde está mirando y se sorprende al ver la presencia del piano incrustado en la pared.

"Oku..." Naoko parpadea. "Um... ¿quién podrías ser?"

Rin se contrae y mira hacia arriba y detrás de él para ver a Yue allí. "¡Yue!"

Yue no responde, simplemente mira el piano que está brillando. "Esa presencia..."

El piano sale de la pared con un crujido, la parte superior se cierra de golpe cuando se gira hacia Naoko. Naoko jadea.

"¡Cuidado!" Rin salta y agarra a Naoko, sacándola del camino del piano que se estrella contra los gabinetes, rompiéndolos. "¿Que está pasando?"

"No lo sé... el piano me atacó de repente mientras cantaba" explica rápidamente Naoko.

El piano sale de los gabinetes y gira hacia ellos.

"Sal de ahí. No puedes correr en un espacio tan pequeño". Advierte Yue.

Rin asiente y agarra a Naoko, arrastrándola lo más rápido posible fuera de la habitación con el piano justo detrás de ellos. "Un piano atacante... ahora he visto todo..." Rin gime.

"¡Todavía se está acercando!" Naoko grita de miedo e incredulidad. Ella observa cuando Yue se interpone entre ellos y el piano, levantando su mano. Dentro de esta la energía resplandece y toma la forma de un cristal, el cual luego se convierte en muchos que vuelan hacia el piano y lo destrozan, rompiéndole las piernas y dañando otras partes.

Cae al suelo ante eso y los dos adolescentes miran alrededor de Yue. "¿Lo conseguiste?" Le pregunta Naoko.

El piano brilla de forma amenazadora ante la vista de Yue y Rin, la única advertencia que reciben antes de que flote y se lance tras ellos una vez más.

Rin despega rápidamente, al igual que Naoko y Yue, quien manifiesta sus alas para volar. "¿No puedes detenerlo?"

Yue niega con la cabeza, luciendo disgustado. Naoko lo mira fijamente. "Parece estar siguiendo mi voz". Dice lo más silenciosamente posible mientras giran hacia las escaleras y suben lo más rápido posible.

Rin la mira fijamente, pensando. _'La voz de Naoko... Cantando...'_ "¡Eso es! Naoko, necesito tu ayuda."

Naoko lo mira por un momento, sin poder creerlo. Luego asiente, con una expresión determinada en su rostro. "Lo que sea que necesites" dice alegremente, cuando alcanzan la puerta de la azotea y Rin la cierra.

Rin se detiene en la parte superior del techo y mira hacia el cielo. Entonces asiente, ya que está lo suficientemente oscuro como para creer que nadie va a notar ninguna magia. Se dirige hacia Naoko, mientras Yue se instala a su lado.

"Escucha... esto es lo que necesitamos..." Él comienza, Naoko se ilumina mientras ella entiende rápidamente.

* * *

La escuela esta silenciosa. Muy silenciosa.

Una suave canción comienza a flotar en el aire, extendiéndose por la escuela. En uno de los pasillos, un piano brilla y comienza a moverse hacia arriba.

"Ahí está". Rin sonríe cuando siente que la magia se activa, luego saca su Llave. "Llave que guardas el antiguo poder de los cielos, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!"

Rin agarra el báculo y saca una Carta de su funda. Mirando la Carta ante él, sonríe. "Necesito tu ayuda otra vez."

Yue se para al lado de Naoko, listo para ayudar a sacarla del camino si es necesario, mientras ella continúa cantando su canción.

La puerta de la azotea comienza a ser golpeada, llamando la atención de todos. Empieza a ceder bajo la fuerza del piano embistiendo contra ella.

Rin asiente. "Bien". Cierra los ojos por un momento, luego lanza la Carta al aire. "Tarjeta creada originalmente por Clow y masterizada por Sakura. ¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin!"

La Carta se ilumina, transformándose bajo la magia de Rin. "¡Song!"

Una luz brillante fluye ante eso y Song aparece detrás de Naoko, flotando por encima y sobre la cerca que rodea la azotea. En ese momento, el piano irrumpe por la puerta y entra a la azotea.

Naoko sigue cantando, enfocada únicamente en eso, entonces se calla lentamente mientras Song toma su voz y continúa cantando en su lugar. Yue sostiene suavemente su hombro y saca a Naoko del camino, colocando un ala frente a ella para otorgarle algo de protección.

Pero Song está funcionando ya que el piano se enfoca solo en ella y salta...

... yendo directamente a través de la cerca de alambre y luego cayendo al suelo con un estruendoso choque una vez que golpea el concreto debajo. Lentamente, con cautela, todos se arrastran hacia el agujero para mirar el piano destrozado de abajo. Rin cierra los ojos, percibiendo, luego se relaja. "Eso bastó".

Naoko da un suspiro de alivio. "Eso en realidad fue bastante aterrador... no es de extrañar que te preocupe que otros se involucren".

Rin asiente lentamente, algo distraído. Entonces Naoko se vuelve hacia Yue. "¿Yue-san, verdad? Gracias por la ayuda. Debes ser el otro guardián de Okumura-kun."

Yue parpadea lentamente ante eso y asiente. "Sí."

Naoko le sonríe. "Cuida a Rin, por favor. Necesita toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir ya que es bastante imprudente." Naoko se inclina al terminar.

"¿Qué?" Rin mira a Naoko ante eso.

"Eso es verdad. Haré lo mejor que pueda". Yue responde.

"Espera... ¿estás de acuerdo con ella?" Rin parece un poco angustiado por eso, lo que hace que Naoko se ría.

"Sí, lo eres Okumura-kun". Naoko le da una extraña sonrisa, sonrojándose un poco. "No siempre es algo malo, pero recuerda que aún puedes lastimarte. Y si no es eso, verte lastimado lastimará a quienes les importas".

Rin parpadea lentamente ante eso y asiente con lentitud. "Sí... eso es cierto". Rin recuerda las pocas veces que todos han estado expuestos a los efectos posteriores o incluso a los efectos de una Carta por él y suspira.

Entonces Naoko se dirige hacia Yue. "Eres muy bonito, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Tan bonito que no estoy segura de si eres hombre o mujer."

Y así, el estado de ánimo está roto, Rin casi se cae por eso mientras Yue solo mira fijamente a Naoko. "Realmente no me importa cómo los demás me ven". Es su única respuesta, haciendo que Rin sude.

"Huah... espera, um..." Rin mira hacia el piano. "Iiiiiyaaaa. Probablemente deberíamos irnos... no queremos que nos atrapen aquí."

"¡Cierto! Espero que la escuela pueda pagar por uno nuevo..." comenta Naoko mientras Rin gime y todos salen para irse de la escuela antes de que cualquiera de los trabajadores de mantenimiento se presente a buscar el piano.

Sin embargo, Rin tropieza en ese momento y Yue lo atrapa a tiempo antes de que termine plantando cara en la azotea.

"¿Está bien?" Pregunta Naoko, mirando preocupada a Rin.

"Solo está dormido". Yue se acomoda para llevar su carga en sus brazos, mirando a su joven maestro. "Usó demasiada magia de nuevo..."

"Ya veo..." Naoko mira a Yue por un momento, luego sonríe. "Te encargarás de él, ¿verdad?"

"Sí". Yue levanta la vista de Rin.

Naoko sonríe ante eso, luego se da la vuelta para salir de la escuela, tarareando alegremente. Yue la observa irse y luego la sigue a un ritmo más tranquilo, consciente de su carga.

* * *

Por encima de la escuela y a un costado, Ying Hua descansa sobre un báculo con alas brillantes agitándose ligeramente en un extremo.

"Eso salió bien". Ella sonríe y mira al gato alado que vuela a su lado. "¿Qué piensas, Spinel?"

Spinel la mira y asiente lentamente. "Realmente es un digno sucesor si esto prueba algo".

Ying Hua sonríe y se gira para mirar la escuela. Debajo de ella, ella puede ver a Yue salir aun cargando a Rin y suelta una risita. "¡Aunque tengo que preguntarme cómo Yue-san va a llevar a Rin-kun a casa sin alertar a su familia!"

Spinel suspira ante eso, pero admite en privado que tiene razón.

Un momento después y el báculo vuela hacia la noche, Ying Hua también necesita llegar a casa esta noche.

_'Estas pruebas solo han comenzado, Rin-kun...'_ piensa Ying Hua. "Pero... seguramente todo estará bien".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	4. Chapter 4

Shirō mira los papeles delante de él. Todos son informes sobre incidentes que ocurrieron en el Distrito Southern Cross durante más de un año. De hecho, son casi dos años de incidentes, por lo que Shirō gime y se pellizca el puente de su nariz.

_'Esto es demasiado papeleo...'_ Shirō abre los ojos y comienza a revisar los informes. "Sin embargo, es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora .. siempre comienza aquí..."

Mientras Shirō mira a través de todos ellos, comienza a ver surgir un patrón extraño. Shirō deja de lado la mayoría de los informes confirmados de misiones exitosas, dejando solo los confusos, los rumores menores y los informes que llegaron a las oficinas de consulta.

"Veamos... algunas personas podrían estar exagerando y tal pero..." Shirō frunce el ceño. "Hay muchos informes que no pueden explicarse solo mediante demonios".

'_Al igual que ese incidente al comienzo del primer año de los chicos... nada de eso se parece a un ataque demoníaco tradicional. ¿Y por qué Rin fue el único que no se vio afectado?'_ Shirō da golpecitos con su dedo. _'Hay otras cosas extrañas con las que incluso yo he tratado... como cuán repentinamente todos los pasteles y postres de __Samurakami__-san se volvieron demasiado dulces. Mirando hacia atrás, eso es algo increíblemente extraño'._

Shirō mira otro informe ante él, esta esa vez de ese incidente de un "fantasma de cocina" que atormentaba la escuela de Rin. "Nadie en esa misión verdaderamente sabe realmente lo que sucedió, aunque no se molestaron en discutir con tomar el crédito por exorcizar a ese fantasma".

_'Y esta ese incidente en el parque de diversiones y ese misterioso terremoto...'_ Shirō frunce el ceño. "¿Cuál es la conexión?"

Shirō mira el dispositivo que Mephisto le dio. Algo en lo que aparentemente trabajó duro; un sensor especial que usa su magia demoníaca y está hecho específicamente para detectar magia de origen humana. No importa desde hace cuánto o qué tan débil, debería ser capaz de notarlo.

"_Excepto en lo que respecta a una persona. Solo detectará el _**_uso_**_ de magia humana." Mephisto aclara. "No puedo hacer que detecte realmente a un mago. Tiende a explotar en cada ocasión. ¡Bastante espectacularmente!"_

Shirō suspira ante ese recuerdo, luego mira alrededor de su oficina nuevamente. Entonces se pone de pie, recogiendo todos los informes que consideró de uso mínimo. "Bueno, mejor empiezo".

**Capítulo 4: Caza de Leones**

Shirō levanta la vista de su periódico cuando Rin baja las escaleras, chillando por llegar tarde. Riéndose entre dientes al regresar a la rutina normal, observa cómo Rin recoge suficiente comida para su desayuno y la come lo más rápido posible, bebiendo su vaso de jugo.

"¡Me voy!" declara Rin, corriendo hacia la puerta después de agarrar su bento.

"¡Ten cuidado Rin!" Grita Shirō, dejando su periódico y sonriendo mientras Rin responde un molesto "¡Está bien!" Antes de salir corriendo.

Shirō se ríe mientras mira a Nagatomo. "Bueno, ¿mi horario todavía está despejado o surgió algún desastre?"

Nagatomo se ríe. "Todavía está despejado. Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer?""

"Un proyecto personal." Responde Shirō, parándose y llevando sus platos al fregadero. "Podría llegar tarde a casa, aunque espero que no".

"Bueno, también llegaremos tarde..." Nagatomo suspira. "Honestamente, la cantidad de misiones en las que somos necesarios... ¿crees que el Vaticano este...?"

Shirō no dice nada durante un largo momento, mirando los platos en el fregadero. "No lo sé. Creo que solo tienen sospechas todavía. Pero aún debemos tener cuidado. Lo que significa seguir con todas las locas misiones lo mejor que podamos".

"Puedo soportar las misiones" gruñe Izumi "pero no puedo manejar el papeleo..."

Shirō se ríe un poco de eso. "Bueno, tienes un punto" dice Shirō, un poco triste. "Pero haz tu mejor esfuerzo, como siempre".

"Sí..." Izumi suspira y finalmente se levanta, estirándose. "Sera mejor ponerse a trabajar..."

Shirō lo ve irse y se ríe un poco. Luego mira la carpeta en la mesa de la cocina y frunce el ceño. _'Espero tener suficiente para continuar... aunque esto requerirá mucho trabajo preliminar'._

A continuación, Shirō logra dar una sonrisa. "Te veré esta noche, Nagatomo".

"Nos vemos entonces, Fujimoto-san". Nagatomo responde, mirando a Shirō agarrar la carpeta y después dirigirse a la puerta. Luego se vuelve hacia los platos sucios en el fregadero y suspira. "Bien, mi turno para esto..."

* * *

Shirō decide comenzar con Sugar Bell, ya que está cerca. Al abrir la puerta, lo saluda un tintineo de las campanas de arriba y la vista de una tienda ya ocupada.

Shirō no puede evitar sonreír ante eso y decide recoger algunas golosinas para los niños. _'Algunos de sus postres serían un buen regalo'. _Shirō considera el dinero que tiene y asiente. 'I_ncluso puedo pasar por el monasterio para colocarlos en la cocina.'_

Samurakami lo nota y se ilumina. "Fujimoto-san. Aah, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no?"

"Sí". Shirō no ha visto a Samurakami desde hace bastante tiempo, aunque Rin ciertamente sí. Sus lecciones aún están en curso y Rin podría incluso conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo aquí muy pronto. Solo tiene que esperar hasta después de su próximo cumpleaños.

"¿Quieres algo especial?" Samurakami le pregunta tan pronto como llega al mostrador.

"Hmmm... solo una colección variada de cualquier postre que recomiendes y no supere los 500 yenes". Pide Shirō después de un momento. "Ah, también algo para darme el gusto ahora... hmmm... uno de esos mini pasteles de calabaza".

Samurakami sonríe. "Ya viene."

Shirō da un paso atrás para dejar a otra persona ordenar mientras Samurakami le permite a su nuevo ayudante - un joven que Shirō nota ha estado tratando inútilmente de coquetear con Rio, quien lo mira con irritación- elegir los postres para Shirō. Mientras mira la panadería, Shirō saca el dispositivo de la manera más sigilosa e inocente posible y lo enciende. Se siente agradecido de que tenga un gran parecido con un teléfono celular; eso hace que parezca normal, algo que no esperaba de Mephisto.

Él lee lo que la pantalla le muestra y se da vuelta para mirar la puerta de la cocina que puede ver detrás del mostrador. El dispositivo recoge la magia utilizada más allá, más de una vez de hecho. 

_'Veamos... la primera vez fue en ese momento cuando todo se volvió demasiado dulce. Mientras que la segunda... '_ Shirō frunce el ceño, sin encontrar nada en particular en su memoria. Aparte de que más temprano ese día, Rin fue encontrado inconsciente por Tsukishiro Sekki y estuvo muy cansado por bastante tiempo después.

"Hmmm..." Shirō se da vuelta para aceptar la colección surtida, todo muy bien empaquetado con una cinta en la parte superior, y paga por ella y por su pequeño pastel de calabaza. Despidiéndose de Samurakami, Shirō sale de la tienda y continúa su camino.

* * *

En lo que respecta a la distancia que tiene que recorrer, Shirō decide moverse desde el lugar más cercano al más lejano, en dirección al Centro de Recreación y Piscina Koyomi. Con ropa casual, lo que significa que nadie se fija en él, excepto la instructora de natación que tuvo la clase especial de Rin y Yukio el año pasado.

_'Aunque eso es más _**_estremecedor_** _que cualquier otra cosa'. _Shirō mira las lecturas que está obteniendo y suspira. _'Y lo que sucedió aquí fue grande... tal como parecía. Y parece que la magia se usó varias veces, de hecho.'_

Shirō frunce el ceño un poco, considerando lo que vio del "demonio del agua". Y también cómo esa persona extraña había interferido. _'Eso fue más bien como si nos estuviera protegiendo... por otra parte, ninguna de nuestras técnicas funcionaría en ello, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera un demonio, por lo que todo nuestro entrenamiento se vuelve inútil.'_

Shirō gime y se frota la frente por un momento, mirando alrededor del patio de comidas. _'Eso me recuerda, si se trata de un demonio artificial, debe haberse mantenido encerrado, ¿verdad? Al menos, a juzgar por cómo reaccionó ese tipo al capturarlo...'_

Shirō suspira de nuevo y se levanta. Obtuvo todo lo que pudo de Koyomi, así que es mejor buscar en otro lugar. _'Hay algunos incidentes que ocurrieron en los parques... todos dentro de la misma área también. Los revisaré.'_

* * *

Los parques únicamente le dan el mismo tipo de conocimiento que antes, que hubo magia usada allí. Lo único nuevo que descubre es que el informe confuso sobre un fantasma en un parque en particular parece haber sido otra de esas creaciones artificiales, a juzgar por las huellas mágicas que encuentra allí.

Shirō se ralentiza en Green Park, mirando el puente. Recuerda claramente a la extraña mujer azul que usaba las artes marciales para luchar y derrotar a los artistas marciales, la que se había instalado aquí.

Caminando sobre el puente, Shirō se apoya en el borde y mira hacia el agua. "Eso... era definitivamente una prueba de fuerza. Aunque una extraña."

Shirō se balancea un poco sobre sus talones, considerando nuevamente lo que sabe. "La verdadera pregunta es... que creo que quienquiera que fueran protegió a esa demonio. Después de que nos puso a dormir, probablemente se interpuso entre esa extraña niña azul y la demonio. Pero, ¿por qué?" En opinión de Shirō, hacer algo así es demasiado arriesgado y peligroso, ya que meterse en medio de una pelea de demonio contra demonio puede resultar en que te maten. _'Pero eso_ no era _un demonio, así que quién sabe...'_

Shirō suspira de nuevo y se pregunta cuántos dolores de cabeza va a tener aquí. "Nada tiene sentido en absoluto... no parece haber ningún vínculo real..."

* * *

No es fácil averiguar a dónde ir después de eso. Aunque hay informes, no hay nada sólido en absoluto en ellos. Shirō termina deambulando por la ciudad, mirando el dispositivo varias veces, para ver si capta algo.

A veces lo hace y en algunos momentos es en los lugares más extraños. Un vecindario bastante rico, por ejemplo, particularmente alrededor del punto de entrega de basura del vecindario. Y hay una calle aleatoria donde hay signos de que ocurrió magia, muy tarde en la noche cuando nadie estaría allí para presenciarlo.

Mientras Shirō mira a su alrededor, considera lo que posiblemente podría explicar todo. Mephisto solo dijo que un mago debe haberse mudado aquí, de acuerdo con lo que él detecta.

_'¿Pero y si se equivoca?' _Shirō parpadea ante eso, no acostumbrado a que el demonio se equivoque. Está más acostumbrado a que el demonio se guarde ciertos hechos para su diversión o sus tramas. _'Pero esto es magia _**_humana_**_ y él señaló repetidamente que la magia demoníaca no es buena contra eso'. _Shirō mira el dispositivo en sus manos y recuerda la larga conferencia que recibió sobre su creación. La palabra "filtro" se repitió a menudo.

"Entonces, si hay uno más el cual no notó... tal vez un estudiante". Shirō parpadea y se pregunta si tal vez todos los incidentes provienen de algún tipo de entrenamiento. Si, un maestro tendría que haber hecho los demonios artificiales, pero los métodos que Shirō recuerda o incluso obtiene de algunas impresiones de segunda mano sugieren a alguien que es un novato...

"Un estudiante tendría sentido. Un estudiante en entrenamiento y un maestro enseñándole... entrenamiento práctico tal vez." Shirō sacude la cabeza y se ríe un poco. _'No __discreparé__ con que la experiencia es el mejor maestro pero...'_

Un pensamiento golpea repentinamente a Shirō y él mira su reloj, frunciendo el ceño. Todavía tiene mucho tiempo antes de que Rin y Yukio salgan de la escuela. Lo cual es una pena, pero Shirō no ha sido visto hurgando por allí por nadie.

_'Si hay un estudiante... sería joven... pero ¿es posible que sea tan joven?' _A continuación Shirō suspira, cuando Yukio y su entrenamiento aparecen en su mente.

"Oh, sí... definitivamente posible..." murmura Shirō, antes de decidir comer algo. Es poco más del mediodía y su estómago le gruñe bastante irritantemente.

* * *

Rin se estira un poco, recostándose sobre la hierba debajo del árbol con un suspiro de alivio. "Eso estuvo bien". Afirma sobre su almuerzo compartido con Ying Hua.

Ying Hua se ríe. "Me alegro de que así fuera".

"Sí... ugh, hoy solo parece arrastrarse..." Rin gime, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo. "Cuándo va a terminar..."

"Hmm... no me parece nada especial. Aunque el almuerzo ha sido divertido" señala Ying Hua, dejando a un lado su propio bento vacío.

"Argh..." Rin levanta el brazo de su rostro y mira las hojas que bailan en el viento, dejando pasar pequeños destellos de luz. Puede ver cómo algunas ya están cambiando a medida que el otoño comienza a acercarse lentamente. "Solo una sensación extraña".

Ying Hua lo mira. "¿Una sensación extraña? ¿Qué tipo de sensación?"

"No sé... ¿algo malo? ¿O es bueno...? pero se acerca algo" Rin suspira y se sienta. Luego se revuelve el pelo. "Aaaah, es muy frustrante".

"Hoe..." Entonces Ying Hua se ríe. "Pero tal vez eso sea solo una corazonada. No obstante, las corazonadas pueden tener razón."

"Hm... tienes razón". Rin mira hacia abajo. _'Por lo general, cuando siento esto, algo va a suceder... se siente importante... no estoy seguro de si es bueno o malo, pero...'_

Ying Hua mira al pensativo Rin por un momento, sonriendo suavemente.

Rin se sacude de sus pensamientos y se ríe. "Pero será más tarde ¿verdad?. Entonces, ¿dijiste algo sobre un proyecto especial?"

"Oh, sí. Dijiste que conoces un buen lugar para conseguir suministros de artesanía, ¿verdad?" Menciona Ying Hua.

Rin asiente. "Sí. De hecho, conozco algunos, así que depende de lo que quieras hacer..."

Su conversación gira hacia temas más felices, aunque Rin todavía siente como si algo se avecinara en el horizonte y se acerca rápidamente.

* * *

Después de la escuela, Yukio tiene que pasar rápidamente por el monasterio para recoger algunos suministros. Por suerte para él, Rin se queda atrás con Ying Hua, algo sobre ayudarle con las compras, por lo que Yukio no tiene que inventar una excusa o algo así por el hecho de no ir inmediatamente a su "trabajo de medio tiempo".

_'Esto sería más fácil si él lo supiera...'_ Yukio suspira ante eso, pero sabe muy bien que eso es imposible. Rin no puede saberlo. No podría manejar la verdad.

Al entrar en el monasterio, Yukio se sorprende brevemente por lo vasto y silencioso que esta. El silencio provoca una extraña sensación en su estómago, pero Yukio no tiene tiempo para considerarlo.

Está a punto de atravesar la cocina para llegar más rápido a las escaleras, pero se detiene cuando nota la caja en el mostrador. Hay una nota en la parte superior y Yukio la recoge.

_Para todos, disfruten._

Yukio deja la nota a un lado, abre la caja y no puede evitar sonreír ante todos los pastelillos y demás, reconociendo que son de Sugar Bell. Después de un momento de consideración, Yukio agarra una tarta particularmente sabrosa antes de cerrar la caja y subir corriendo a su habitación para buscar las herramientas que le faltan.

El sabor de la masa es dulce y le quita la preocupación, lo que pone a Yukio en un estado de ánimo más positivo.

Yukio está fuera del monasterio y cerrando cuando se da cuenta de que el sentimiento que lo estaba molestando era _culpa_. Después de todo, Rin está solo en casa mucho más últimamente y el silencio es algo a lo que se ve obligado a acostumbrarse. Silencio después de tanto tiempo con siempre tanto ruido y alegría.

Pero Yukio tiene una misión que hacer, así que lo deja de lado. No es tan importante, ¿verdad?

* * *

El dispositivo se lamentó tan pronto como Shirō pisó los terrenos de la escuela, por lo que lucha para silenciarlo y maldecir a Mephisto.

Luego mira lo que obtiene y termina maldiciendo aún más. Hay una cantidad ridícula de "incidentes" ocurridos aquí y aparentemente, uno ocurrió recientemente.

"¿Que está pasando...?" Shirō mira a su alrededor y luego se escabulle dentro de la escuela, manteniendo los ojos y oídos abiertos en caso de cualquier persona que todavía pueda estar aquí y trabajando. Siguiendo las instrucciones del dispositivo, encuentra que el incidente más reciente comenzó en la sala de música. La sala de música a la que sospechosamente le falta un piano y está cerrada debido al daño causado al lugar.

Shirō frunce el ceño. "¿Qué significa...?" Se pregunta, luego se sienta en un escritorio de la sala de música y saca las notas que tiene.

"¿Cuál es la conexión?" se cuestiona Shirō y mira a través de sus notas. "No hay nada aquí..."

Shirō se congela, sus ojos atrapados en un nombre. Okumura Rin. Lentamente, Shirō mira el resto de las notas. El nombre de Rin aparece más de una vez, siempre conectado a los incidentes de una manera u otra. También hay informes de personas que ven a alguien que coincide con su descripción más de una vez.

"Rin..." Shirō considera todo lo que ha estado sucediendo desde que Rin entró a la secundaria. Cómo se está apartando de su familia y ha renunciado a hacer amigos, a pesar de aquellos como Naoko que quieren ser sus amigos. Aparentemente, ella incluso lo visitó junto a Ying Hua y otro chico mientras Rin estaba enfermo, todos queriendo asegurarse de que él estuviera bien.

El pensar en Naoko hace a Shirō fruncir el ceño, recordando cuando escuchó por primera vez de ella.

_Rin se sonroja. "No... ella solo está interesada en cosas espeluznantes o aterradoras, eso es todo y bien..." Rin no se molesta en terminar su oración, dejando que todos saquen sus propias conclusiones._

_Shirō_ _ le da una sonrisa comprensiva a eso. "Ya veo. ¿Es ella una mala persona?"_

_Rin parpadea, no lo había considerado bajo esa luz. "Una mala persona... no. Solo... entusiasta al respecto."_

_"Dicha chica se llama Watanabe Naoko. Ella es un poco... infame en la escuela por su naturaleza excéntrica en ese sentido". Yukio suspira, ajustándose las gafas._

Shirō frunce el ceño. "Ella aún se mantiene alrededor de Rin también..."

Shirō comienza a tener un mal presentimiento creciendo en él. "Un maestro mago y un estudiante... ¿y Rin es el estudiante?"

Shirō sacude la cabeza. "Eso es imposible, Rin es..."

_Las enredaderas se envuelven a su alrededor, feroces ojos verdes frente a él y una extraña sonrisa en un rostro joven. Demasiado sabia y vieja para esa cara, demasiado triste y llena de un extraño sentido de propósito._

"No... él es mitad humano también y su madre..." Shirō traga saliva. "Es posible, ¿no? Ya que está sellado, podría ser más humano que demonio en este momento. Lo suficientemente humano como para tener magia humana..."

Shirō mira alrededor de la habitación destrozada, recuerda ciertos incidentes e informes y tiene un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

* * *

Rin levanta la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, frunciendo el ceño. Después de un momento, Kero levanta la vista del manga que está leyendo, sintiendo el estado de ánimo de Rin.

"¿Qué te pasa Rin?" Pregunta Kero.

Rin niega con la cabeza. "No lo sé... sin embargo... algo va a suceder".

"¿Lo hará?" Kero flota para revolotear junto a Rin, uniéndose a él para mirar por la ventana. "Confiaré en ti allí. Hoy no hay magia, eso es seguro."

Rin asiente lentamente. "Sí. Pero..." Rin toca la Llave alrededor de su cuello y se muerde el labio. "Hay algo ahí."

Kero mira a Rin. "¡Oye! ¡Alégrate! Si eres infeliz, entonces también lo soy yo y eso no es bueno. ¡Ser feliz es la mayor fortaleza que tenemos ahora! Si te pones triste, ¿qué es lo que haré?"

Rin parpadea y luego sonríe. "Gracias Kero... sí, debería alegrarme". Rin respira hondo. "Todo seguramente estará bien".

En ese momento la puerta se abre y es demasiado tarde para que Kero se esconda cuando Shirō se para allí, Rin girándose con los ojos desorbitados. Solo con ver su rostro es suficiente para hacer palidecer a Rin cuando se da cuenta de que estaba escuchando y lo suficiente como para que él lo sepa. Mirando el dispositivo en su mano y la carpeta que lanza al escritorio frente a Rin es suficiente para hacerlo estremecerse.

"Rin... explica esto." Shirō dice suavemente.

_'Carajo...'_ Rin se niega a mirarlo a los ojos, sabiendo exactamente a que se refiere, pero de todos modos intentando negarlo. Kero se esconde detrás de Rin, luciendo aterrorizado también.

Rin traga, mirando su regazo. "¿S-sobre qué?"

"Magia". Rin se estremece de nuevo. "Entonces, sí la tienes".

Rin halla su cabeza levantada por la barbilla y a Shirō mirándolo a los ojos. Lo que sea que encuentre allí obviamente no le gusta. "Rin. ¿Que está pasando? ¿Qué eran esas cosas? ¿Por qué nos lo ocultas?"

Rin se estremece de nuevo, incapaz de alejarse de la mirada de Shirō. "Yo... es... es..."

"Peligroso." Shirō entrecierra los ojos. "Así que, ¿vas a salir y lidiar con lo que sea que sean esas cosas tú solo? ¿Quién te está enseñando?"

"¿Qué? Yo..." Rin retrocede y sacude la cabeza. "No es... puedo manejarlo".

"¿Desde cuándo puedes manejar esto?" Shirō frunce el ceño. "Todos los que he visto han sido poderosos. No dejaría..."

"¿Dejaría que cualquier persona que no fuera un _exorcista_ experimentado los maneje?" Rin escupe. Shirō retrocede. "Sí... sé la verdad. Lo que pasa con la magia es que obtienes una Visión mejor que con un simple mashō".

Shirō parece dolido y retrocede. "Así que ya lo sabes... pero ¿cuánto?"

"Lo suficiente". Rin se cuestiona el por qué Shirō retrocede ante eso, preguntándose qué significa 'suficiente' para él. "Puedo manejarlo."

"Entonces pruébalo." Shirō mira a Rin, una chispa de curiosidad en él al igual que ira. "Demuestra que puedes manejarlo".

Rin abre la boca y luego se detiene. Una idea cruza por su mente ante eso, una oportunidad única. "Por supuesto."

Rin se levanta y camina hacia el centro de la habitación, mientras Shirō retrocede, bloqueando su camino hacia la puerta. Como si fuera a huir. Kero se está aferrando al hombro de Rin en este punto y observa mientras saca la Llave y respira profundamente.

"Llave que esconde el antiguo poder de los cielos, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!"

Shirō mira el círculo mágico a los pies de Rin y luego mira el báculo en sus manos mientras el círculo se va desvaneciendo. Él ve a Rin sacar una carta, con los ojos ocultos. Sus procesos de pensamiento terminan un poco descarrilados cuando se da cuenta de que la Carta es de un rosa bastante vibrante, algo que descubre que realmente no puede entender.

_'Rin... eso es...'_ Kero reconoce inmediatamente la Carta allí y mira a Rin. _'Oh Rin...'_

Rin respira hondo y levanta la Carta. "Carta creada originalmente por Clow y masterizada por Sakura. ¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin!"

Shirō parpadea cuando la carta cambia de rosa a azul y mira a Rin. Rin finalmente levanta la cabeza y está llorando. "Lo siento, Oyaji... pero no deberías haberme dado esta oportunidad. ¡Memory!"

La ola de magia que golpea a Shirō es excesiva y lo deja inconsciente al mismo tiempo que se lleva todo lo que ha descubierto hoy.

* * *

Rin se inclina sobre el inconsciente Shirō, recogiendo el dispositivo que todavía tiene en sus manos. Rin frunce el ceño ante la sensación en él, la de magia demoníaca. Haciendo una mueca, Rin mira a su alrededor y considera dónde esconder esto, su mirada aterrizando en el cofre. Pero primero, Rin saca una camisa vieja y hecha jirones de la que debería deshacerse y envuelve el dispositivo, sacando un marcador y dibujando su círculo mágico encima para ocultar y contener la energía antes de colocarlo en el cofre después de un momento, para asegúrese de que no afecte a los otros dispositivos allí.

A continuación, Rin mira la carpeta en su escritorio. Al abrirla, Rin ve muchas notas subrayadas y garabateadas en los papeles, todo lo que llevó a Shirō a encontrar a Rin. Rin duda, luego saca otra Carta.

"Firey". Rin susurra y pronto el olor a papel quemado llena el aire antes de que sea llevado lejos al abrir su ventana. Rin se queda quieto por un momento, luego se vuelve hacia Kero.

"¿Podrías... transformarte?" Rin pregunta suavemente. "Necesito que lleves a Oyaji abajo y afuera".

"¿Afuera?" Pregunta Kero, mirando entre el inconsciente Shirō y Rin.

Rin asiente, lentamente. "Sí... si lo encuentran afuera es mejor... y tampoco hace tanto frío, así que debería estar bien".

Kero asiente lentamente y sigue a Rin hasta la puerta, la cual abre con cuidado. Kero sale corriendo hacia el pasillo y brilla intensamente, sus alas brotan para cubrir su forma antes de retirarse para revelar su verdadera forma. A continuación, Kero dispersa sus alas, dándole más espacio para moverse.

Rin se detiene al lado de Shirō, luciendo arrepentido. "Lo siento". Entonces Rin arrastra a Shirō hacia Kero, colocándolo sobre su espalda. "Necesito asegurarme de que no saldré de la casa". Rin da una expresión de dolor. "De esa manera no estaré mintiendo demasiado".

Kero asiente lentamente, luego baja cuidadosamente las escaleras. "No te preocupes... Yo me encargare de esto Rin".

"Hm". Rin mira a Kero irse, luego, una vez que está fuera de la vista, cae al suelo y se cubre la cara con las manos. "Lo siento mucho..."

* * *

Shirō no está feliz de tener las manos de Mephisto sobre él, pero el demonio necesita verificarlo personalmente. _'Ugh, manos frías...'_ Shirō tiene que admitir que el dolor de cabeza que tiene aprecia el toque de esas manos frías y con garras en su frente. Pero nada más lo hace.

"Sip. Fuiste estúpido." Mephisto declara alegremente, alejándose de Shirō. "Borró un día entero de tu memoria".

"Genial... al menos sé que encontré al maldito mago pero..." Shirō suspira y gime, frotándose la frente. "No puedo recordar nada".

"Bueno, ciertamente no puedo hacer nada allí. Un hechizo bastante poderoso fue usado en ti. Y sabes que--"

"La magia demoníaca no se mezcla con la magia humana." Shirō se pasa la mano por la cara y se recuesta en la silla.

Mephisto 'tsk'**(1)**. "Y peor, perdiste mi dispositivo. Y todos esos archivos que tenías también... faltan todos y cada uno de los que sacaste. Y si lo intentas de nuevo..."

"Va a borrar mi memoria. De nuevo." Shirō suspira. "Creo que solo tenemos que dar un paso atrás y esperar lo mejor. Maldita sea. Odio esto."

"Tampoco me gusta... especialmente porque quienquiera que esté detrás de esto, me está impidiendo preverlo. Ni siquiera puedo retroceder en el tiempo para encontrar al maldito mago." Se queja Mephisto. Luego se recuesta en su asiento. "Pero como dijiste, solo puedo esperar lo mejor. Pero en verdad..." Mephisto parece pensativo. "Ese hechizo de memoria en ti es una obra de arte..."

Shirō pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta. "Mejor me iré a casa. Rin está cansado otra vez... ¿crees que el mago podría tener algo que ver con eso?"

"La magia demoníaca está suministrándole energía al sello sobre Kurikara. Podría efectuarse de alguna manera extraña, por lo que necesita extraer más energía de Rin para mantenerla sellada. Esa es la mitad de la razón por la que es tan poderosa, ligando su propio poder en ella." Mephisto reflexiona, sorbiendo su té. "Así que, si tiene que trabajar con toda esa magia en el aire, posiblemente afectará a Rin-kun. Es simplemente una teoría y tendría que verificar el sello para confirmarlo".

"Prefiero que no lo hagas". Shirō mira a Mephisto, quien levanta las manos de una manera 'inofensiva'. "Vamos a dejar a Rin solo. Se las ha arreglado para ser bastante normal últimamente y me gustaría mantenerlo así".

"Sí... lo normal es bueno para ese chico hmmm..." reflexiona Mephisto. Él se despide de Shirō cuando se va y se pregunta cuándo podrá conocer a su hermano pequeño...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)tuts: En ingles se refiere a una exclamación de desaprobación, así que para ahorrarme dramas me fui a buscar la onomatopeya correspondiente en español, que suele ser tch o tsk.
> 
> Notas: ¿Soy la única loca que shippea a Mephisto y Shiro? Osea, aquí no tanto y en la serie menos, pero se me vino a la mente mientras traducía. Culpo a los fanarts y fanfic de ellos que he encontrado en su mayoría por casualidad xD
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	5. Chapter 5

El viento sopla por la calle desierta, recogiendo hojas caídas y escombros a su paso.

Un asalariado de aspecto bastante borracho vaga por ella, hipando mientras avanza. "Hombre... solo porque soy el junior tengo que hacer todo... nadie más hace nada..."

Toma un trago de la botella de sake que lleva. "Aaah... bastardos. Les mostraría si pudiera."

Él vacila un momento, parpadeando ante la figura frente a él. Entrecierra los ojos, tratando de distinguirla a través de su mirada alcoholizada. "¿Una chica? Niña, es tarde..."

"Sí, lo es... ¿te gustaría un poco de poder Asalariado-san?" Ella le pregunta dulcemente, inclinando la cabeza.

El asalariado parpadea. "¿Qué?"

"No es tan difícil. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es abrir tu corazón a Gehenna". La sonrisa de Ying Hua adquiere un filo agudo mientras el viento se levanta nuevamente.

Un gran crujido resuena en la noche cuando una farola cae al suelo, quebrada por un fuerte golpe. Una risa profunda y oscura resuena en la noche poco después.

"Aaaah... ¡el primer soplo de aire de Assiah siempre es el mejor!" Declara un demonio risueño, abriendo sus ojos con pupilas rasgadas y mostrando sus colmillos. "Ahora... ¿qué debo hacer...?"

**Capítulo 5: El Primer Demonio**

Rin apenas sofoca un bostezo, atrayendo la atención de Yukio por ello.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?" Pregunta Yukio, preocupado.

Una sonrisa brillante es la respuesta de Rin. "¡Hm! Estoy bien. Solo tengo sueño, eso es todo."

Cuando Rin bosteza de nuevo, piensa: _'__Aaah__, todas las Cartas me están cansando... y tuve que borrar muchos de los recuerdos de __Oyaji__...'_ Se desploma al pensar en eso otra vez.

Ante eso, Yukio mira nuevamente preocupado a Rin, pero suspira y se da vuelta cuando llega el momento de separarse. "Bueno, te veo luego. Sin embargo, será en la cena."

"Cierto. Trabajo de medio tiempo. Es como si nunca tuvieras un día libre." Rin señala, luego se encoge de hombros. "Aaah, bueno, tienes suerte. Solo pude conseguir un trabajo en Lavender... todos los demás lugares me rechazaron..."

Yukio sonríe ante eso. "Bueno, Samurakami-san dice que podría tener un lugar libre durante las vacaciones de invierno".

"Hmm... eso sería bueno. ¡Nos vemos, Yukio!" Rin se despide de Yukio mientras cambia sus zapatos por sus uwabaki.

"Un trabajo a tiempo parcial... ¿crees que debería conseguir uno?" Rin salta cuando Ying Hua aparece de repente.

"Um... ¿tal vez? No sé qué tan bien estés de dinero..."

Ying Hua se ríe. "Bastante bien en realidad. Onee-san es muy popular en su trabajo".

Rin suda ante eso. _'Pero su trabajo es... ¡no, no pienses en eso, no pienses en absoluto!' _"Um... ¿eso es bueno?" Rin se da vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la clase. "Entonces, um, ¿por qué te mudaste aquí?"

"Hmmm... bueno, hay algo que tenía que hacer" dice Ying Hua reflexivamente. "Además, ¡Japón es muy divertido!"

"¡Me alegra que te guste aquí!" Dice Rin alegremente, siguiendo a Ying Hua por la puerta de su aula y sentándose en su asiento.

Cuando Ying Hua se sienta a su lado, su anillo brilla brevemente y mira a su alrededor hacia la ventana exterior. _'Bueno... este tomará un poco de tiempo para llamar la atención... pero debería rendir frutos'._

Rin, ignorante de los pensamientos de Ying Hua, simplemente se voltea hacia el frente cuando suena la campana, listo para abordar otro día en la escuela.

* * *

"Hmmm... esto es muy bueno". Rin felicita a Ying Hua, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ying Hua se sonroja y resplandece ante el cumplido. "¡Me alegro de que te guste!"

De alguna manera, Rin fue convencido para tomarse un descanso de hacer bento hoy. Para ser justos, ha estado muy cansado últimamente. En su lugar, Ying Hua le trajo un bento.

_'Además es un __chuka__ bento_**_(1)_**_ ...'_ Rin considera toda la comida china que se le ofrece. _'Es muy sabroso, así que me gusta'. _Rin sonríe y da otro mordisco.

Ying Hua sonríe, observándolo comer por un momento antes de recurrir a su propio bento. "¿Te sientes mejor Rin-kun?"

Rin hace una pausa, masticando su bocado actual. "¿Hm?"

"Has estado tan cansado últimamente... Quería animarte y pensé que un bento funcionaría. ¿Está ayudando?" Ying Hua inclina la cabeza.

Rin traga saliva. "¡Sí! Esto definitivamente es genial. Por lo general, hago mi propio bento... especialmente porque todos están tan ocupados últimamente que no están en casa a menudo".

"¿Hm? ¿Pero un monasterio no debería tener ese derecho?" Ying Hua parpadea con un poco de confusión.

"Bueno, um..." Rin mira hacia abajo. "¿Prometes que no te reirás?"

"¿Lo prometo?" Ying Hua definitivamente está confundida en este punto.

"Uh... son, um... exorcistas. Así que salen mucho..." Rin cierra los ojos con fuerza. _'¿Por qué le dijiste eso?'_

"Oh. ¿Eso es todo?" Ying Hua le sonríe a Rin. "Está bien."

"¿Uh? Pero la mayoría de la gente no cree en los demonios..." Rin la mira sorprendido.

"Si es real o no, no debería importar. Es su trabajo y están obteniendo dinero, ¿verdad? El dinero que destinan para ti y para Yukio-kun y su hogar." Ying Hua mira hacia el árbol y a las hojas danzantes. "Esa es la parte importante".

"Hm... gracias." Rin se sonroja un poco.

"No hay necesidad de agradecer". Ying Hua parpadea. "Hoe... mejor terminemos nuestro bento rápido, ¡la campana va a sonar pronto!"

"¡Oh, cierto!" Rin se sumerge de nuevo en el bento, Ying Hua lo observa con una pequeña sonrisa antes de volverse hacia su bento.

_'Exorcistas... pelear contra demonios...'_ La sonrisa de Ying Hua cambia ligeramente a una más dolorida y mira el anillo en su mano. Brilla bajo su mirada antes de volver a mirar su bento nuevamente y tomar otro pedazo de comida.

* * *

El día no parece ser diferente para aquellos en el Distrito Southern Cross. Los niños juegan en un parque cercano, mientras que sus madres observan indulgentemente mientras gritan, vitorean y hacen un desastre de si mismos. Unos cuantos asalariados salpican el parque, la mayoría hablando en voz baja entre ellos.

Uno en particular está aparentemente durmiendo en un banco, absorbiendo los rayos del sol. Con una sonrisa extrañamente feliz en su rostro y parece bastante satisfecho con algo.

Eso se rompe cuando un niño tropieza mientras llevaba una lata de jugo abierta. Dejando escapar un pequeño grito de angustia cuando golpea el suelo y la lata se eleva en el aire.

El niño se estremece cuando esta cae sobre el asalariado, empapándolo de jugo. Los ojos que se abren están enojados y él se sienta, mirando al niño.

"Um... lo siento ojisan..." El niño observa mientras él se pone de pie, cerniéndose sobre él con una mirada enojada.

"¡Mocoso!" Grita, y el niño llora cuando una mano lo golpea, enviándolo a volar.

Su madre se da vuelta ante el grito y deja escapar un chillido. "¡Hiro!"

Hiro se estremece, mira la sangre que gotea de su brazo y levanta la vista. Él grita cuando ya no solo ve a un asalariado, sino a un monstruo. Un monstruo con cuernos, garras y terribles colmillos, burlándose de él.

El demonio lo mira con desagrado, incluso cuando su madre se acerca y agarra a Hiro, dejando escapar sonidos preocupados y demandas hacia el "asalariado" que lo lastimó. "Los niños traviesos deben ser castigados".

Y el suelo tiembla.

* * *

Si hay algo que Shirō odia, es recibir otra llamada tal como lo hizo al terminar otra misión. No importa que fuera relativamente simple y él solo estaba allí para supervisar a los exwires establecidos para manejarlo. Después de lidiar con un montón de mocosos verdes detrás de las orejas**(2)** que eran más inmaduros que sus hijos, Shirō adoraría un descanso.

En cambio, termina escuchando un informe frenético y siente un escalofrío que le recorre la columna vertebral cuando se le informa sobre la ubicación y la gravedad de la situación. Un demonio arrasando a plena luz del día, en un parque lleno de niños, no es algo que deba dejarse de lado.

"Estaré allí." Shirō se da vuelta para mirar a los agotados exwires. "Chicos, regresen a la escuela cram ahora mismo. Tienen una clase en camino."

"Sí..." El sonido cansado de sus gemidos es ignorado a favor de que Shirō agarre una llave y la empuje dentro de una cerradura cercana. Con un clic, la puerta se abre hacia la pequeña base en Southern Cross, Shirō entra rápidamente.

"¿Algún detalle que puedas decirme?" Pregunta Shirō tan pronto como uno de los exorcistas asignados aquí se acerca con una expresión de agradecimiento y alivio.

"Sí. Parece ser un Demonio de Tierra. De clase media a alta." Alza la vista del informe con preocupación. "Ya hemos logrado despejar el área con la cooperación de la policía pero... nada ha funcionado hasta ahora. No podemos identificar el Verso Fatal**(3)** y el agua bendita que hemos estado usando no parece ralentizar al demonio. Incluso con las armas que hemos probado."

"Ya veo..." Shirō frunce el ceño pensativamente y siente un extraño escalofrío. "Prepárate para que el demonio intente escapar. Si se escapa, asegúrense de ponerle un marcador".

"¡Sí, señor!" Los exorcistas se van corriendo rápidamente, mientras Shirō revisa su escopeta y frunce el ceño. _'Este demonio... ¿por qué tengo un mal presentimiento?'_

* * *

Un parque anteriormente pacífico en un enorme caos entra a la vista de Shirō. Un grupo de exorcistas grita y apenas evita que la tierra se abra a sus pies. El demonio está en el centro, riendo.

"¡Increíble! Aaah... es como un soplo de aire fresco." El demonio se ríe. "Así que tenía razón... ese poder es todo mío".

Shirō interrumpe su regodeo con un disparo bien dirigido.

El demonio se da la vuelta y entrecierra los ojos. "Exorcista... ¿también vas a pelear conmigo?"

"Estaba pensando en derrotarte." Shirō responde suavemente, luego comienza a murmurar un canto por lo bajo.

El demonio se da cuenta y gruñe. "¡Oh, no, no lo harás!"

La lucha continúa con una explosión de tierra y la luz brillante de una barrera Aria.

* * *

Rin se precipita a entrar a la habitación de Shirō como una manada de animales. "¡Oyaji!"

"¡Estoy bien!" Shirō declara en ese momento, haciendo una mueca. "Cuidado con las manos..." Se queja con Nagatomo, quien simplemente pone los ojos en blanco y se concentra una vez más en limpiar sus heridas.

"¿Qué pasó?" Rin se para frente a Shirō, luciendo un poco nervioso y mirando entre él y Nagatomo.

"Este idiota estaba tratando de re-tejar el techo". Nagatomo miente fácilmente. Probablemente con demasiada facilidad. "Tiene suerte de no haberse roto nada en realidad".

"Oooh... ¡Oyaji! Realmente necesitas ser más cuidadoso." Rin lo mira y suspira. "Prepararé algo para la cena para ayudar con la curación. Muchas proteínas y otras cosas buenas".

"Eso suena bien". Shirō se despide mientras Rin despega nuevamente - murmurando entre dientes sobre la comida- y hace una mueca de nuevo. _'Bueno... no puedo decirle la verdad...'_ Shirō suspira ante eso.

El demonio con el que intentó lidiar se escapó. Algo que no tiene sentido, ya que Shirō definitivamente había ido preparado. Pero es como si hubiera algún tipo de protección sobre él, una protección y empoderamiento. Actualmente, Mephisto está mirando a través del parque junto con el grupo que está en servicio de limpieza. Shirō está seguro de que eventualmente debería ser capaz de explicar por qué ese demonio no podía ser dañado.

_'Al menos tenemos ese rastreador en él...'_ Shirō frunce el ceño al pensar en ello. _'A pesar de que eso no ayudará a menos que podamos encontrar la manera de superar lo que está haciendo que sea imposible __exorcizarlo__'._

Shirō hace una mueca de nuevo. "Oh. Ten más cuidado, ¿quieres? Eres un pésimo enfermero". Continúa de esta manera, incluso mencionando cómo desearía que fuera una mujer voluptuosa en lugar del viejo y feo Nagatomo.

Nagatomo suspira y no se molesta en responder o incluso prestar atención al gemido, sino que se concentra en arreglar a Shirō para que pueda ir a cenar y sanar adecuadamente. Después de todo, no puedo tener al Paladín en reposo en cama por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Rin termina mirando alrededor de la mesa del desayuno a menudo, recogiendo la tensión de los monjes que lo rodean. Por suerte para ellos, no pregunta por qué están tan molestos. En cambio, solo revela casualmente los pastelillos de chocolate que hizo recientemente y sugiere que tengan algunos.

Sin embargo, Rin lo había descubierto. Tiene que ver con un demonio y lo que es más importante, por la presencia que está comenzando a captar cada vez más, tiene que ver con la misma persona que atacó a Naoko con un piano maldito.

"Kero..." Rin mira su mochila, donde Kero está descansando. El pequeño guardián sale de del bolso y mira hacia arriba con los brazos cruzados y asiente.

"Esa presencia definitivamente está detrás de lo que sea que esté causando molestias a los exorcistas. Es mejor que nos encontremos con Yue después de la escuela y veamos cómo cazarlo".

Rin asiente y mira hacia el monasterio. "Oyaji tuvo mucha suerte allí... hey, ¿alguna idea de lo que podríamos hacer?"

"No estoy seguro. Pero definitivamente deberías ver cómo conseguir algunas de esas cosas de exorcistas. Si es un demonio, esas cosas serán necesarias una vez que pasemos la magia." Kero aconseja.

Rin acepta suavemente y se dirige a la escuela con esos pensamientos en mente.

_'Voy a tener que volver a casa después de hablar con __Sekki__-san y Yue. Necesito esos suministros... después de eso debería organizar un punto de encuentro... '_ Rin reflexiona sobre esto y es solo gracias al "¡Buenos días!" De Ying Hua que sale de sus pensamientos a tiempo para concentrarse en la escuela.

* * *

Sekki está mirando por la ventana cuando Rin la encuentra en el aula abandonada. Ella no reacciona cuando Rin entra y se para a su lado, pero Rin sabe que ella sabe que él está ahí.

"Este demonio..." Sekki entrecierra los ojos, pensando. "Hay algo al respecto que está muy mal, ¿verdad?"

"Sí... esa presencia está ahí afuera y creo que está en ese demonio". Rin también mira por la ventana, hacia el sol que se pone lentamente. Volver a la escuela para el punto de encuentro suena tonto, excepto que Rin sabe que es el mejor lugar para comenzar.

Entonces Rin mira hacia abajo y parpadea ante el bolso a los pies de Sekki. Rin también tiene un bolso, lleno de recipientes de agua bendita y sal sagrada, pero Rin no cree que ese sea el tipo de bolso que Sekki trajo con ella.

Se confirma cuando Sekki se gira hacia él con una sonrisa. "¡Ahora, primero tenemos que meterte en tu disfraz!"

Rin suspira, pero no se resiste cuando Sekki lo arrastra alegremente para que se vista, una pequeña sonrisa adorna su rostro mientras se pregunta qué tipo de atuendo hizo para él hoy. No hay forma de que pueda luchar contra la emocionada Sekki y sus alegres travesuras lo ayudan a calmarse.

Muy pronto, Rin está completamente vestido y se siente extrañamente mejor por ello.

"Te ves bien Rin-kun". Sekki dice alegremente. Sin embargo, el flash de la cámara de su celular hace que Rin sienta que su rostro se pone rojo.

"Te ves genial... ¡No tan genial como yo, por supuesto, pero aun así genial!" Dice alegremente Kero.

Rin mira su atuendo. Hoy es de un profundo y reluciente verde, con detalles en negro y algunos toques de amarillo también. Principalmente en el cinturón atado a la cintura. La parte superior se ve más bien como una túnica, excepto por las mangas largas unidas, mangas que en realidad cubren parcialmente las manos de Rin y están cortadas en forma de triángulo en los extremos. Sus pantalones son igualmente verdes, pero tienen flechas negras bordadas en los costados. Sus botas son gruesas y duras, lo que lo hace sentir como si fueran medio armas de una manera extraña; Las placas de metal en sus dedos ayudan con esa impresión. Rin también tiene un sombrero sencillo en la parte superior, hecho para parecerse a Robin Hood en su opinión, ya que es verde con una pluma amarilla pegada en él.

"Bueno, deberíamos tratar con el demonio, ¿sí?" Rin rápidamente se da vuelta para irse, con ganas de terminar con esto y no tener que preocuparse más por ello. La luz que brilla detrás de él lo hace darse la vuelta de nuevo y mirar fijamente. "Huah... oh, Yue umm..."

Yue lo mira fijamente, colocando sus alas en su espalda. "Acostúmbrate ya".

Rin se contrae. "Um sí... claro, ¡el demonio!"

Él sale corriendo del aula, perdiéndose las miradas que intercambian Yue y Kero antes de ir tras él, Yue levanta el bolso desechado que Rin olvidó.

* * *

Por suerte, encontrar al demonio no lleva tanto tiempo como Rin temía. Como sigue cansándose al transformar las Cartas, Rin no se atreve a usar a Fly para acelerar las cosas. O incluso a Jump para el caso. Algo así no funcionaría.

Por otra parte, Rin está montando sobre Kerberos quien lo ayuda a volar y por lo tanto, llegar más rápido a un lugar.

"¡Ahí está!" Rin señala hacia un parque donde con sus sentidos ve a una figura brillando con magia. Magia que pertenece a esa persona misteriosa y también magia demoníaca.

"Increíble..." Señala Yue mirando al demonio. "Ese hechizo... protege y da poder al demonio. Además está atado a su magia. Eso requiere tanto poder como hábil destreza".

Rin asiente distraídamente, mientras se posicionan frente al demonio. El demonio levanta la vista de las flores que estaba ocupado matando para mirar lo que está frente a él.

"¿Qué son estas... cosas tan extrañas? Otros demonios con un humano... ¿un Tamer**(4)**? Y tan joven." El demonio se ríe. "¡Ni siquiera el exorcista de más alto nivel puede controlarme ¿qué puedes hacer tú?!"

Una vena pulsa en la cabeza de Kero. "¡No me llames demonio! ¡No tengo conexión con Gehenna pulgoso!"

"Yo tampoco soy un demonio". Yue entrecierra los ojos al demonio que tiene delante. "Y he descubierto que detesto que me llamen así".

"Yo tampoco soy un exorcista". Rin lo mira y saca la Llave.

El demonio la mira fijamente. "Eso es..."

"Llave que esconde el antiguo poder de los cielos, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!" Rin agarra al báculo y adopta una posición de lucha frente a él. "Soy un mago".

El demonio parece estar paralizado por el báculo de Rin. "Tan similar pero diferente. Como el de esa mujer extraña..."

Ante eso, Yue comienza. "No quieres decir..."

"¡Je, pero no es suficiente!" El demonio declara antes de atacar a Rin. Rin apenas logra apartarse del camino, tropezando un poco antes de adoptar una postura de combate.

Yue salta hacia atrás y levanta la mano, reuniendo energía antes de enviar fragmentos de cristal al demonio. Sus ojos se ensanchan cuando se rompen contra un escudo a su alrededor.

"¡Yue!" Grita Kerberos, llamando la atención del 'ángel' justo a tiempo para evitar el fuego que ataca hacia donde él estaba junto al demonio. Pero el fuego no parece tocar al demonio.

"Jejeje... ¡me toca a mí!" Declara el demonio y pisa el suelo.

Rin se cae cuando una gran grieta aparece en el suelo, apenas siendo salvado por Yue antes de caer en ella. "Gracias". Rin se da vuelta para mirar al demonio, a quien Kerberos está provocando y contra el cual está luchando. Sin embargo, sin suerte. "¿Qué podría pasar a través de ese escudo...?"

"Está ligado a la magia demoníaca. Las reglas de la magia demoníaca podrían aplicarse." Yue sugiere, mientras Kerberos es derribado. Entonces Yue deja escapar un grito ahogado, sonando como si algo se hubiera estrellado contra él.

"¿Yue?" Rin gira la cabeza y mira con horror como las alas de Yue se desvanecen de repente y los dos caen al suelo. "¡HIIIIIIYAAAA!"

Yue cubre a Rin, pero Kerberos se mueve rápido, atrapándolos a ambos justo a tiempo. Yue se tambalea sobre su espalda, junto con Rin, quien mira al demonio atacarlos nuevamente.

Kerberos es derribado otra vez al recibir el golpe, Rin grita al verlo.

"Jeje... ¡mira! Este poder me permitirá ser el mejor. ¡A este ritmo, incluso los Reyes Demonios no podrán vencerme!" El demonio se regodea, antes de pisotear nuevamente y crear otra grieta en el suelo.

Rin tropieza y se agarra al borde justo a tiempo, con los pies colgando sobre el pozo de abajo. "Aaah..." Rin levanta la vista y ve al demonio acercándose a él. _'Carajo...'_

Rin es salvado por Yue, quien ataca al demonio con su poder, enviándolo hacia atrás y luego inclinándose para ofrecerle su mano a Rin, levantándolo.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Rin, mirando a Yue, quien se ve medio agotado y medio adolorido.

"Sí". Yue le asegura a Rin.

"¿En serio?" Ante el asentimiento de Yue, Rin sonríe y luego se vuelve hacia el demonio que está de pie otra vez. Retrocede.

_'Las leyes de la magia demoníaca... este demonio...'_ Rin extiende sus sentidos. _'Él es un demonio de Tierra... algo sobre la tierra ... ¿qué le gana a la tierra en la magia demoníaca?'_

Otra grieta y el demonio los ataca al mismo tiempo, Rin y Yue apenas logran apartarse del camino de nuevo y no lo hacen con gracia.

"Ugh... la tierra es derrotada por..." Rin parpadea, sacando sus Cartas elementales de alto nivel. Solo Firey ha sido transformada, pero Rin sabe que no es esa. "La Tierra es..." La mirada de Rin cae sobre Windy. "¡Derrotada por el viento!"

Rin se pone de pie, notando que Kero está en pie e intentando evitar que el demonio lastime a Rin o Yue, mordiéndole el hombro con fuerza. Un grito proviene de eso antes de que Kerberos sea derribado nuevamente.

Rin respira hondo y lanza a Windy al aire. "Carta creada originalmente por Clow y masterizada por Sakura. ¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin!"

Windy brilla y cambia a los colores de Rin. "¡Viento! ¡Sé una cadena vinculante! ¡Windy!"

Windy estalla y se lanza contra el demonio, el cual parece estar sorprendido. Intenta defenderse y maldice cuando Windy lo envuelve firmemente, sujetándolo y elevándolo en el aire.

Rin parpadea cuando el aura mágica alrededor del demonio titubea y se desvanece. Sonriendo, se acerca al demonio y luego se detiene. "El bolso..." Rin maldice, dándose cuenta de que lo olvidó en el aula. Un golpecito en el hombro lo hace saltar ligeramente. Se da vuelta para ver a Yue ofreciéndoselo. Rin sonríe. "Gracias."

Rin saca una lata de agua bendita y un vial de sal sagrada. "¡Esto definitivamente va a doler!" Rin advierte alegremente. "Y la única salida es dejar este cuerpo".

"Bastardo..." El demonio grita cuando el primer recipiente se vierte sobre él seguido de la sal sagrada. "¡Maldición!" Se lamenta y luego sale de su anfitrión en una ola negra mientras más sal y agua bendita lo golpean. "¡Voy a volver!"

El anfitrión - un asalariado de aspecto bastante normal- se desploma en el abrazo de Windy mientras esta lo baja lentamente al suelo. Rin se agacha junto a él y comprueba su pulso, suspirando aliviado. Luego mira al tipo y sonríe al ver su aspecto humano y también ileso.

Rin atrapa a Windy cuando vuelve a él y sonríe. "Gracias..." Rin parpadea, vacila y cae hacia adelante, apenas siendo atrapado por Yue antes de desmayarse una vez más.

"Está cansado de nuevo, eh..." observa Kerberos, sentándose junto a Rin y mirándolo con una expresión seria en su hocico.

Yue asiente. "Pero lo hizo bien". Yue le quita el flequillo de la cara a Rin mientras se duerme. "Lo hizo muy bien".

* * *

Yukio mira a su hermano mientras se tambalea en la mesa del desayuno, de hecho, bostezo antes. _'Está cansado de nuevo...'_

Yukio frunce el ceño preocupado, preguntándose si tiene algo que ver con ese extraño demonio que su padre enfrentó recientemente. Algo que mostró inmunidad a todo a pesar de que no es posible.

_'__Sir__Pheles__ dijo algo sobre magia y por alguna razón __Tou__-san lo entendió...'_ Yukio mira a Shirō, quien ya está en camino a su recuperación y debería volver a tratar con demonios muy pronto. _'Sin embargo, me pregunto qué quería decir con eso...'_

Yukio suspira y se levanta. "Gochisōsama". Mira a Rin, quien parpadea al oír su voz y finalmente registra las cosas.

"¡Oh, mierda, voy a llegar tarde!" Grita Rin, comenzando inmediatamente a llenarse la cara bajo la risa de los monjes del monasterio.

Yukio niega con la cabeza pero, mirando a su hermano, se siente aliviado al descubrir que está bien. Simplemente somnoliento.

_'Pero deseo saber qué está pasando allí...'_ Yukio suspira y se resigna a que Shirō le oculte aún más secretos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Chuka bento: Esta relleno de comida china, la cual suele servirse fría.
> 
> (2)Verdes detrás de las orejas: Modismo ingles usado para referirse a alguien ingenuo o con poca o nula experiencia en algo
> 
> (3)Verso Fatal: No se si explique esto pero en caso de que no hayan visto o leído ao no exorcist, aquí va; Aria es uno de los diferentes Maister en los que un exorcista se puede convertir o especializar, se basa en recitar oraciones o citas bíblicas en medio de una batalla, cada demonio tiene una oración respectiva para derrotarle; A esta oración se le llama "Verso Fatal"
> 
> (4)Tamer: Otro tipo de Maister, Son aquellos exorcistas que tienen como habilidad invocar demonios. Los Tamers usan estos demonios, más bien conocidos como "Familiares", para luchar en las batallas.
> 
> y por si acaso, aquí va un poco de la clasificación de los exorcistas en Ao no Exorcist
> 
> Exwires: Rango más bajo entre todos los exorcistas, de aquí pueden tomar un examen y convertirse en Maister. A continuación se encuentran clasificados en: Rango Bajo 2° Clase, Rango Bajo 1° Clase, Rango Medio 2° Clase, Rango Medio 1° Clase, Rango Alto 2° Clase y Rango Alto 1° Clase. Quienes ocupan los lugares más altos que un exorcista regular son el Canciller, el Caballero Honorario, el Archicaballero y el rango más alto de todos, el Paladín.
> 
> Más arriba ya están definidos dos de los cinco Maister y aquí van los otros:
> 
> Dragoon: Exorcistas cuya característica especial es el utilizar armas de fuego para combatir contra los demonios.
> 
> Doctor: Aquellos exorcistas cuyo método de combate es mediante pócimas, mezclas químicas y agua bendita, además saben mucho sobre medicina y son de vital importancia para curar a los heridos.
> 
> Knight: Es un tipo de exorcista que usa espadas y cuchillas, tienden a especializarse en el combate cercano o cuerpo a cuerpo.
> 
> Notas: Siento que debí hacer esto en la primera parte... (¿o tal vez lo hice y no recuerdo?) En fin, espero que les gustara el capítulo.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	6. Chapter 6

Rin inclina la cabeza mientras escucha a quién está al otro lado del teléfono. "¡Hm, claro! Puedo hacer eso... solo tomará tiempo. Oh, ¿tengo tiempo? ¡Excelente!"

Rin asiente, tarareando alegremente. "Sí, estoy feliz de ayudar. ¡Buena suerte y hasta luego!"

Rin cuelga el teléfono y rebota lejos de él. Esto inmediatamente llama la atención del resto que comparte la cocina con Rin.

"¿Qué está pasando Rin?" Pregunta Shirō, mirándolo desde donde está apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

Rin lo mira con ojos brillantes. "La organización benéfica de Nomura-sensei finalmente obtuvo aprobación y se está poniendo a trabajar. Me ofrecí para hacer juguetes especiales para los niños. Oh, ¿está bien?"

Shirō se ríe, complacido ante la idea. "Es algo maravilloso. ¿Pero puedes permitírtelo?"

"¡Sip! El centro comercial tiene esta bonita tienda de artesanías donde puedo obtener kits de costura para juguetes de peluche que puedo usar. Y con los cupones debería poder pagarlo" dice Rin alegremente.

Shirō alborota su cabello, haciendo que Rin se queje. "Eso suena bien. Dime cuándo quieres ir allí, me encargaré de limpiar mi horario para llevarte allí."

Rin se ilumina. "¡¿De Verdad?! Increíble."

Rin se apresura a caminar más allá de Shirō ante eso, tarareando alegremente, mientras Shirō sonríe al ver lo feliz que está Rin.

"Je... juguetes para niños enfermos ¿eh? Sí, eso es algo bueno." Shirō sonríe para sí mismo. "Definitivamente es bueno que Rin se involucre".

**Capítulo 6: Conversaciones con la Luna**

Ying Hua se detiene en medio de darle un mordisco a su bento. "¿Kits de costura para juguetes de peluche?"

"¡Sí!" Confirma Rin, devorando más de su bento de forma desordenada. Hace una pausa para quitar un poco de arroz de su mejilla y comérselo. "Es para una organización benéfica. Mencionaste que quieres ir a una tienda de artesanías, ¿verdad? Como realmente no encontraste lo que necesitabas al principio. Entonces, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?"

Ying Hua tararea, considerándolo. "En realidad me encantaría". Dice, haciendo que Rin se anime. "Necesito algunos suministros después de todo".

"Eso es genial. Entonces, ¿cuándo estás libre?" Rin pregunta rápidamente.

Ying Hua se ríe. "Estoy libre el viernes, si te parece bien".

"Sí. Oyaji también dice que es un buen momento." Rin asiente rápidamente y mira radiante a Ying Hua. "¡Esto va a ser genial! Oye, tal vez puedas usar uno de mis cupones."

"¿Cupones? ¿Vas a la tienda de manualidades lo suficiente como para obtener cupones?" Pregunta Ying Hua, sonando curiosa.

"No. Es algo que recibí hace un tiempo... un soborno extraño porque eran paranoicos..." Rin le dice, riéndose con un poco de incomodidad. _'Todo esto es demasiado loco como para explicarlo...'_ "No importa. Entonces, ¿deberíamos vernos después de la escuela?"

"Eso suena como una idea maravillosa". Ying Hua está de acuerdo, girándose para mirar a través del patio y ver a Sekki caminando, llevando un bento bastante grande. Una misteriosa sonrisa cruza sus labios. "Pasar tiempo con personas en diferentes lugares es la mejor manera de realmente conocerlas".

Rin parpadea ante sus crípticas palabras y está a punto de preguntar qué quiere decir, solo para que Ying Hua se vuelva hacia él con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿qué tipo de juguetes de peluche planeas hacer?" Pregunta alegremente.

Rin duda por un momento, luego deja de lado sus preocupaciones y felizmente comienza a discutir qué tipo de juguetes de peluche son los mejores.

* * *

Con los planes del viernes hechos, Rin no puede esperar a que llegue. Por supuesto, faltan dos días para eso, así que eso no es posible.

En cambio, Rin termina estacionándose en la sala de juegos con Kero. Es prácticamente la habitación de Kero ahora, lo que Rin cree que es una buena idea. Es posible que Yukio salga más a menudo, pero aún existe el riesgo, especialmente cuando regresa a horas extrañas.

_'Realmente creo que Yukio necesita otro trabajo a tiempo parcial... lo están trabajando hasta los huesos'. _Rin suspira y sabe que no tendrá suerte convenciendo a Yukio de que renuncie a su trabajo en favor de uno más razonable.

Rin se dirige hacia Kero, quien alegremente se está abriendo camino en un juego, animando a medida que se acerca a superar su puntaje más alto. "Oye, Kero... esa presencia..."

Kero mira a Rin y presiona el botón de pausa después de un momento. "Ciertamente se siente como Sakura. Incluso logró reducir el poder de Yue y noquearlo del cielo".

"Es algo que solo sus maestros pueden hacer... pero..." Rin frunce el ceño. "Sakura no es el tipo de persona que hace este tipo de cosas ¿verdad? Ella es... agradable y..." Rin se detiene, sin saber cómo decirlo. "Ella ya ha seguido adelante, ¿verdad?"

"Sí". Kero toma una galleta y felizmente la devora de un solo bocado. "Pero preocuparse no hará nada allí. Solo podemos esperar."

"Habrá más incidentes" dice Rin, extrañamente seguro. "No preguntes cómo lo sé pero..."

"Te creo." Kero asiente, con seriedad. "Tienes buenos instintos después de todo".

Rin sonríe y se acerca para agarrar una galleta. "Entonces, ¿de qué se trata este juego?"

Kero se anima e inmediatamente comienza a parlotear sobre la trama, Rin se pierde fácilmente en la conversación pero permite que la conversación feliz lo tranquilice. Como dijo Kero, preocuparse no va a ayudar.

* * *

Yukio termina frunciendo el ceño cuando encuentra que su mente se aleja de la clase y se dirige hacia su hermano.

El estado cansado de Rin definitivamente preocupa a Yukio, pero honestamente no parece haber alguna causa. Incluso Shirō acepta que no está pasando nada allí, no hay razón para que Rin esté cansado.

Yukio golpea con el lápiz su escritorio y mira hacia un lado, al asiento que está junto a él y a la persona que está en él. No es Rin quien está con él y una punzada lo recorre al recordar su separación al comienzo de este año escolar. Incluso ahora se siente como si hubiera un agujero allí.

Pero lentamente, Yukio esta avanzando y a juzgar por cómo Rin pasa tiempo con Ying Hua en estos días, él también.

El ceño de Yukio se profundiza al pensar en Ying Hua. _'No hay nada que diga que sea peligrosa y sin embargo... no me gusta'._

Yukio mira por la ventana y se pregunta cuando descubrió que le desagradaba Ying Hua, a quien parece encontrar siempre cerca de Rin, riendo y charlando alegremente con él. Compartiendo bento entre ellos y hablando sobre proyectos de costura y los últimos juegos.

Yukio frunce el ceño y se pregunta por la extraña sensación de apuñalamiento que ocurre cada vez que ve a Ying Hua con Rin.

"Okumura-kun, por favor continúa desde donde Nishimura-kun lo dejó".

Por un momento, Yukio está confundido, entonces el chico a su lado - un Sato algo u otro- le susurra. "Es la página 23 y la línea 5".

Yukio le da una sonrisa suave en agradecimiento y luego se para con el libro en la mano, leyendo en voz alta como se le indica.

Si Yukio hubiera tenido más tiempo para considerar esa extraña sensación, se habría dado cuenta de que está celoso de Ying Hua. Tal como es, Yukio permanece ignorante de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

* * *

Rin tararea mientras cose cuidadosamente una camisa. Es una vieja de Yukio que todavía puede ser rescatada y Rin la está arreglando alegremente junto a otras cosas andrajosas. Incluso algunas de las cosas de los sacerdotes y monjes fueron reunidas por Rin para arreglarlas.

"Estoy confundido sobre por qué estás haciendo todo eso". Kero se pregunta, mientras aborda otro nivel en el juego que está jugando actualmente.

"Tengo tiempo y ellos no". Rin responde, de manera casual. "Eso, y no me importa".

"Si tú lo dices... ¡ooh sí, sí, sí!" Kero aplaude mientras supera el nivel. "¡Increíble! Ahora para guardar mi progreso..."

Rin se ríe un poco y se vuelve hacia la camisa. Una expresión más melancólica cruza su rostro mientras considera por qué no están cerca. Rin no es tonto en cuanto a por qué todos de repente tienen muchas misiones y él sabe que tiene que ver mucho con él y con Yukio. El trabajo de medio tiempo de Yukio es para el futuro, pero es en el presente donde tienen problemas de dinero.

_'Supongo que el hecho de que también tengan que comprar suministros para las misiones no ayuda a que el dinero siga manteniéndose bien'. _Rin suspira ante eso. _'Y mejoraron las barreras de nuevo... Supongo que todo lo extraño que pasa hace que esten preocupados'._

Rin deja de lado esos pensamientos. "El preocuparse no ayudará..." Murmura para sí mismo, enfocándose en la próxima camisa que va a reparar. "Pero puedo arreglar estas camisas".

Kero mira brevemente a Rin, confundido y un poco preocupado, luego vuelve a su juego cuando se da cuenta de que su personaje está siendo derrotado. "¡Waaah, no, no, no!"

Y así pasa su tarde juntos.

* * *

Rin espera ansiosamente en la entrada de la escuela, mirando a su alrededor para ver cuándo aparecerá Shirō. Ying Hua camina detrás de él, sonriendo.

"¿Todavía no está aquí?"

Rin niega con la cabeza y se gira para mirar a Ying Hua. "No. Pero debería estar aquí pronto."

"Eso es bueno. Nunca he estado en ese centro comercial que mencionaste. Es muy grande, ¿verdad? " Pregunta Ying, realmente interesada.

"Sí". Rin sonríe al recordar la primera vez que fue allí. Loco pero vale la pena. "Tiene seis pisos y hay muchas tiendas y restaurantes allí. Es un lugar muy grande e impresionante."

"Increíble... ¿y la tienda de artesanía es buena?" Ying Hua brilla al pensar en la tienda de artesanía.

"Sí... he ido allí un par de veces, pero bueno... básicamente maneja cosas como artes y costura. Juraría que tienen de todo. Pero no he ido más que unas pocas veces... solo recuerdo que almacenan kits para hacer ositos de peluche y otros juguetes de peluche" explica Rin alegremente.

"¡Oi, Rin!" Shirō saluda a Rin, haciéndolo animarse al ver a su padre adoptivo.

"¡Oyaji!" Rin mira a Ying Hua mientras Shirō se para frente a ellos. "Aah, esta es Ruan Ying Hua".

"Encantada de conocerlo". Ying Hua se inclina y luego le sonríe.

"Encantado de conocerte. Soy Fujimoto Shirō, el viejo tutor de este bribón. Espero que te haya tratado bien." Shirō sonríe.

Rin pone mala cara. "¡Oyajji!"

Ying Hua niega con la cabeza. "Oh, él realmente es un gran chico. Realmente estoy disfrutando mi estadía en Japón gracias a él".

Mientras Rin se sonroja ante eso, la sonrisa de Shirō se ensancha. "Me alegra escucharlo. Entonces, ¿nos vamos? Está a unas pocas paradas de tren y cuanto antes lleguemos, más pronto volveremos".

"Sí". Ying Hua sigue alegremente a Shirō, con Rin rápidamente alcanzándola y sonrojándose cuando Shirō comienza una conversación que es más como un interrogatorio.

Curiosamente, las insinuaciones de Shirō vuelan sobre Ying Hua, la más descarada recibe un "¿Hoe?" Ya que Ying Hua parece encontrarla confusa y nada informativa.

Rin suspira aliviado ante eso. _'__Yeesh__, __Oyaji__... puedo ser amigo de chicas sin que estas sean novias...'_

A pesar de eso, Rin se encuentra sonriendo mientras abordan el tren para dirigirse al centro comercial.

* * *

La primera vista del centro comercial demuestra que sigue siendo enorme e impresionante. Además hay muchas personas en el centro comercial, aunque afortunadamente la multitud no es demasiado grande, por lo que que puedan pasar y llegan a la tienda de artesanía sin mayores problemas.

"¡Oh, guau!" Ying Hua presiona sus manos contra la vitrina, resplandeciendo ante los juguetes de peluche y otras cosas en exhibición. "¡Todo esto se ve muy bien!"

"Lo hace..." Rin mira por encima a los animales de peluche en exhibición. "Ummm... debería obtener tres tipos diferentes. Eso sería lo mejor".

Rin entra por la puerta corredera automática junto con Ying Hua. Shirō se para afuera y se ríe antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a otra tienda que desea mirar. Mirando su reloj, se da cuenta de que todos tienen mucho tiempo antes de tener que reunirse.

"Oh, estos se ven lindos". Ying Hua se inclina sobre los kits de peluches de conejos.

Rin está de acuerdo. "Sí... voy a conseguir algunos de estos... y ¡oh, gatos!" Rin comienza a apilarlos en la canasta que también consiguió, antes de darse la vuelta y conseguir también los de ositos de peluche. "Y hmmm... todos estos son buenos tipos".

Ying Hua mira su colección y asiente. "Sí... pero asegúrate de obtener cantidades iguales de ambos tipos. Eso es lo justo, ¿sí?"

"Oh, cierto". Rin comienza a sacar los kits y contarlos adecuadamente, con un ceño pensativo en su rostro.

Mientras lo hace, Ying Hua se dirige a otra sección, esta se centra en la pintura. Se agacha y comienza a examinar las acuarelas con una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

Rin mientras tanto, ahora que tiene todos los kits, decide mirar el resto de la sección de costura a su alrededor, ya que necesita más hilo y otras cosas que serán útiles para su trabajo autoimpuesto. Mientras mira a su alrededor, casi choca con alguien.

"Oh, lo siento... ¡Sekki-san!" Rin parpadea hacia Sekki quien se da vuelta para mirarlo y sonríe.

"Rin-kun. No esperaba verte aquí." Sekki se da vuelta para mirar la tela en exhibición. "También estás buscando algo, ¿verdad?"

"Aaah... sí, pero lo encontré todo". Rin mira hacia abajo, a su canasta rebosante que ahora tiene hilo extra e incluso lana añadida.

"Me alegro... personalmente estoy luchando aquí". Sekki suspira, colocando un dedo en su barbilla. "¿Que se vería bien...?"

"Oh, Tsukishiro-sensei. No esperaba verte aquí." Ying Hua parpadea hacia Sekki, sosteniendo una canasta llena de pinturas de acuarela y pinceles. "¿Vienes aquí a menudo?"

"Oh sí... necesito hacer algo de ropa especial, ya ves..."

Ying Hua parpadea mientras Rin suda nerviosamente en el fondo por lo extraño que suena la redacción. "¿Ropa especial?"

Sekki resplandece. "Sí, ropa especial. Aah, Rin-kun ven aquí, quiero ver cómo te queda este color."

Rin suspira, pero de todos modos se acerca con una sonrisa. A pesar de la sorpresa, Rin no puede evitar estar feliz de encontrarse con Sekki.

Sin ser vistos por los dos, Ying Hua les da una sonrisa extrañamente satisfecha. _'Así que ambos están aquí... excelente'._

* * *

Ying Hua sorbe sus fideos alegremente. "¡Gracias por invitarnos, Fujimoto-san!"

Shirō se ríe entre dientes. "De nada... aunque Fujimoto-san... me estás haciendo sentir viejo".

"¿Pero no eres viejo?" Señala Rin, sorbiendo algunos de sus propios fideos.

Sekki se ríe de eso mientras Shirō hace una mueca. "Me sorprendió verlos en la misma tienda que yo, pero resultó ser muy agradable".

"¡Sí!" Rin brilla ante eso.

"Por cierto, ¿por qué estabas en esa tienda de manualidades?" Pregunta Shirō, notando que Rin comienza a sudar ante eso. Él solo puede levantar una ceja al ver eso antes de girarse hacia Sekki nuevamente para escuchar su respuesta.

"Suministros para ropa especial". Sekki responde alegremente.

Shirō parpadea. "¿Ropa especial?"

Rin agacha la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa, llamando la atención de Ying Hua, quien al principio parece confundida y luego termina escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de su próximo bocado de fideos. _'Oh, mi... escuché que era posible pero... bueno, se adapta a esto, ¿no?'_

"Sí. Ropa especial." Sekki responde serenamente.

Shirō todavía parece confundido, pero aparta la mirada de ella para mirar a Ying Hua. "Entonces, ¿qué obtuviste de allí?"

Ying Hua se agacha para recoger su bolso y saca un paquete de acuarelas. "Pintura y pinceles. No pude empacar mis pinturas y pinceles originales para el viaje, así que pensé que conseguiría algunos nuevos aquí".

"Oh. ¿Cómo eres pintando?" Pregunta Shirō.

Ying Hua sonríe. "Solo medio buena. Todavía estoy aprendiendo después de todo".

"Eso sigue siendo algo. Ninguno de mis chicos es bueno dibujando o pintando. Parece que simplemente no son buenos en dos dimensiones." Entonces Shirō hace una pausa y se ríe un poco. "Aunque parece que Yukio no puede entender nada de naturaleza artística, pobre chico".

"Oyaji no seas malo. Yukio es muy bueno en el trabajo escolar y en otras cosas también." Rin le frunce el ceño a su padre, quien se ríe como respuesta.

"Si, si, lo sé. Pero bueno, él no es perfecto." Shirō suspira. "Ojalá pudiera perforarle en la cabeza que está bien que no sea perfecto".

"No es eso. Yukio simplemente odia perder." Rin señala, empujando sus fideos por un momento antes de sorber lo último de ellos.

"Tu hermano parece una persona interesante" señala Ying Hua, bajando sus palillos. "Suena muy diferente a ti".

"Bueno... somos gemelos fraternos". Rin se encoge de hombros.

Shirō suspira. "Son más parecidos de lo que dejan ver". Sekki se vuelve hacia él, luciendo curiosa y Shirō sonríe. "Para empezar, ambos son muy tercos".

"Aaah. Sé sobre ello." Sekki se ríe mientras Rin se sonroja. Luego parpadea y mira la hora en su reloj. "Vaya, se está haciendo tarde. Necesito llegar a casa para poder preparar la cena."

"Oh, yo también". Ying Hua parpadea. Sus palabras sorprenden a Shirō, quien se vuelve hacia ella con una mirada desconcertada en su rostro.

"¿Haces la cena?" Pregunta Shirō.

"Sí. Aquí solo somos tres y soy la mejor cocinera" dice Ying Hua dulcemente. "Además, es justo hacerlo. A veces, el trabajo de Onee-san dura hasta bien entrada la noche."

Shirō logra una sonrisa incómoda ante eso. Ha escuchado algunas cosas de sus muchachos sobre ese trabajo y prefiere no decir nada al respecto.

Shirō se pone de pie y comienza a recoger la basura junto a Rin, quien en realidad pelea por eso, gana y obtiene toda la basura de su padre para poder botarla.

Mientras Shirō se ríe un poco por eso y Rin se acerca al basurero para tirarla, se congela. Un momento después, Sekki también levanta la cabeza. Tirando la basura en el basurero, Rin se da la vuelta y gritando una excusa, sale corriendo.

Sekki rápidamente da su propia razón para correr tras Rin, dejando a Shirō muy confundido por lo que acaba de suceder. Ying Hua simplemente sonríe, observando cómo se van con una mirada de satisfacción en sus ojos antes de girarse hacia Shirō y distraerlo hábilmente con una pequeña pregunta sobre el monasterio.

Rin los ignora a ambos, concentrado en lo que siente.

_'Esa presencia...'_

* * *

Rin disminuye la velocidad cuando llega a un corredor apartado, o eso parece debido al hecho de que no hay nadie más aparte de él.

Rin mira a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño. "Se fue..."

"Sí... eso es lo más preocupante". Rin parpadea y se gira.

Rin mira fijamente a Yue, conmocionado y sin palabras. "¡¿Huah!?"

"Te dije que te acostumbraras a esto". Yue parece casi suspirar allí.

"Pero... pero..." Rin mira a su alrededor y luego baja la voz a un siseo. "¿Y si alguien te ve? ¿No puede Sekki-san manejar esto?"

"Sekki no está en condiciones de lanzar magia." Yue le responde.

"¿Qué significa eso...?" Rin se calla cuando se da vuelta, sintiendo la presencia de nuevo. "Oh, ha vuelto".

Rin mira alrededor del pasillo, al igual que Yue, buscando la fuente de la presencia. Rin parpadea cuando sus ojos aterrizan en el ascensor cercano. "¿Allí?"

Rin avanza hacia el ascensor y después de un momento, presiona el botón para subir. Para su sorpresa, el ascensor se abre de inmediato.

"Uh..." Rin asoma la cabeza dentro y cierra los ojos. "La presencia está aquí..."

Yue se para detrás de él. "Esto se siente como una trampa".

"Lo sé". Las palabras de Rin sorprenden a Yue, quien lo mira fijamente. Entonces Rin le sonríe a Yue. "Pero no aprenderemos nada si nos alejamos".

Yue parpadea lentamente hacia él. Luego se da vuelta para entrar en el ascensor, sorprendiendo a Rin. "¡Yue!"

Yue levanta la vista. "La presencia está aquí pero nada más lo está..."

"Ya veo..." Rin entra en el ascensor.

Se gira cuando la puerta se cierra de golpe y solo tiene un momento antes de que el ascensor tiemble y suba, antes de detenerse con un estrépito y las luces se apagan.

"¡Woah!" Rin cae hacia adelante, solo para ser atrapado por Yue. "Gracias..." Rin mira a su alrededor y luego mira a Yue. "¿Estás bien?"

Yue se ve tenso y lentamente se desliza hacia abajo para sentarse en el suelo, sus alas se desvanecen. "Alguien... está reprimiendo mi magia".

"Yue..." Rin toca su rostro ligeramente, mirándolo. "¿Te duele?"

Yue sacude lentamente la cabeza. "No en ese sentido".

Rin mira a su alrededor. "¿Qué hacemos...? tenemos que salir de aquí..."

* * *

Rin no está completamente seguro de cuánto tiempo pasa, debido a lo oscuro que está todo. Nada parece estar funcionando, excepto algunas luces de emergencia. Rin finalmente se separa de Yue y camina hacia el centro del elevador.

"Voy a intentar algo..." Rin mira la Llave en su mano y respira hondo. "Llave que guardas el antiguo poder de los cielos, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!"

Rin parpadea y mira hacia abajo. "¿Libérate?"

"También está suprimiendo tu magia". Señala Yue.

"¿Uh?" Rin mira sorprendido a Yue. "Pero..." Rin mira hacia abajo. "Debe ser realmente poderoso para hacerlo".

"Sí... una vez pudiste atravesar la habilidad de Dark antes". Yue mira hacia el techo. "Así que esto debe ser realmente..."

Rin se sienta al lado de Yue. "¿Qué quieres decir con la habilidad de Dark?"

"¿Kerberos nunca te lo dijo?" Ante la sacudida silenciosa de la cabeza de Rin, Yue suspira. "Típico. La habilidad principal de Dark es suprimir la magia y toda la magia. Cuando capturaste a Light y Dark, lograste superar esa habilidad, aunque sea un poco".

"¿En serio?" Rin parpadea, luego le da una suave sonrisa. "Eso es increíble..."

Yue lo mira por un momento. "Sí."

"Um... Yue... dices que Sekki-san es tu otra mitad. ¿Cómo funciona eso?" pregunta Rin después de una larga pausa.

Yue mira a Rin. "Ella es mi forma falsa. Ella tiene su propia personalidad, pero en última instancia todavía soy yo. Igual que yo soy ella."

"Oh..." Rin mira a Yue. "Hmmm... es difícil de ver, pero creo que puedo verlo. ¡Ambos son buenas personas después de todo!"

Yue se sonroja ante eso, avergonzado de ser llamado así. "Ya veo..."

Rin mira hacia el piso del elevador. "¿También dijiste algo acerca de que Sekki-san no podía hacer magia?"

Yue lo considera por un momento. "Por favor, no te lo tomes como algo personal".

"¿Uh?" Rin parpadea confundido y luego una mirada de preocupación comienza a formarse en su rostro. "¿Qué... qué significa eso Yue?"

"Yo soy la luna. Y así, mi poder y existencia dependen de los de mi maestro. Con todo tu poder, no puedes apoyarme a mí, a Kerberos y a las Cartas. Es por eso que Sakura creó el Corazón de Mago".

"Corazón de Mago... ya mencionaste eso antes". Entonces Rin empieza, con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo. "Antes... dijiste que no obtienes nada de la comida, así que sin mi magia..."

"No hay temor de ello". Yue le da una suave sonrisa a Rin. "El Corazón de Mago que Sakura creó para mí está hecho de poderosa magia de varios Magos de la Luna. Los que recurren al poder de la luna. Y algunos de ellos eran increíblemente poderosos, como Mizuki Kaho. En el centro hay una pieza de mi propia magia para unir todo. Cuando hay suficiente magia para mi existencia y poderes, el Corazón de Mago le permite a Sekki actuar como una maga."

"Entonces de ahí viene su magia... un Corazón de Mago... ¿es algún tipo de dispositivo como este?" Rin señala el pendiente en su oreja.

Yue sacude lentamente la cabeza. "Es un artefacto más mágico que eso, pero hay similitudes. Sin embargo, cuando mi maestro no puede apoyarme, el Corazón de Mago deja de suministrarle a Sekki su magia y en cambio, me permite mantener mi existencia y mi poder. Me hace más débil que si mi maestro fuera capaz de apoyarme por completo, pero no tengo riesgo de desaparecer".

"Entonces, si me hago más fuerte..." Rin mira la Llave en sus manos. "Sekki-san podrá lanzar magia y tú serás más fuerte..."

"Sí". Yue cierra los ojos y leyendo eso como el final de la conversación, Rin se tranquiliza.

"Deberíamos pensar en una forma de liberarnos". Yue dice suavemente y Rin asiente.

"Sí... pero no puedo pensar en nada... sin mi magia no hay mucho que pueda hacer". Rin suspira y baja la mirada hacia su Llave de nuevo.

La presencia de repente aumenta y Rin se pone de pie. "Eso fue..."

El elevador tiembla y Rin cae hacia atrás mientras se inclina y un agujero crece lentamente en el costado. "¡Rin!" Grita Yue mientras intenta atrapar a Rin, antes de que este caiga por el agujero y grite en estado de shock.

Rin cae en la oscuridad, agarrando su Llave por instinto. "Llave que guardas el antiguo poder de los cielos, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!"

Para sorpresa de Rin, la Llave se convierte en el báculo. _'¿Qué...? por supuesto, estoy fuera del ascensor'._

Rin rápidamente toma una Carta, tratando de pensar en que podría funcionar. No es fácil cuando está bajo presión y puede sentir el viento al caer tocando su piel y moviendo su ropa y cabello. _'Si todavía estoy en el hueco del ascensor, entonces __Fly__ no funcionaría. No puedo ver nada así que...'_

"Carta creada originalmente por Clow y masterizada por Sakura. ¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin! ¡Float!"

La Carta brilla al revelarse debajo de él, Rin suspira de alivio mientras lo eleva lentamente. Cuando llega al ascensor, ve a Yue, quien pasa de estar en estado de shock y horror a obviamente aliviado.

"Rin".

Rin sonríe y le permite a Yue sacarlo de Float y subirlo al ascensor. "Estoy bien."

Yue deja escapar un suspiro y se contrae cuando las luces se encienden y el agujero se desvanece del ascensor. El ascensor suena y baja lentamente, deteniéndose en el piso donde comenzaron.

Se abre lentamente, revelando nuevamente que no hay nadie más allí. Rin parpadea y luego sale corriendo rápidamente, seguido por Yue.

"Eso es... ¿qué fue eso?" Rin lo mira y se pregunta qué fue lo que sucedió realmente allí. _'Se detuvo tan pronto como yo...'_

Yue niega con la cabeza. "No lo sé. Pero definitivamente fue la magia de Sakura."

"Pero Sakura..." Rin mira hacia abajo.

Yue no dice nada por un momento. Entonces: "voy a volver a la forma de Sekki".

"Aaah... ¿Yue?" La voz de Rin hace que Yue se detenga. Por un momento Rin no dice nada, entonces sonríe. "Me gustó hablar contigo. Espero que podamos hacerlo de nuevo".

Los rasgos de Yue se suavizan. "Igual yo"

Entonces sus alas se expanden y lo cubren, antes de retirarse para revelar a Sekki. Ella abre los ojos y le sonríe a Rin.

"Bueno... eso fue una aventura. ¿Volveremos con el resto antes de que empiecen a realmente preguntarse por nosotros?"

Rin bosteza. "Sí... además, necesito ir a la cama ahora..."

Sekki sonríe y tomando la mano de Rin, lo lleva de regreso a su familia.

* * *

Ying Hua sonríe y hace desaparecer el báculo en su mano. "Eso fue casi una sorpresa".

"Ying Hua... ¿por qué hiciste tal cosa?" Pregunta Spinel. "¿Y por qué me necesitabas?"

"Estaba allí con Rin-kun y Sekki-san" explica Ying Hua. "Y como estás unido a mí, puedes tomar prestada esta magia mía".

"Eso es cierto..." Spinel se acomoda en el hombro de Ying Hua. "Entonces, ¿qué sacaste de esto que te ha complacido tanto?"

La sonrisa de Ying Hua se ensancha. "Bueno, Yue-san siempre es así, ¿no es cierto? Tan distante e intimidante. Pero Rin-kun... Rin-kun puede comunicarse con él como ningún otro maestro anterior lo ha hecho. No podría hacer eso en sus zapatos. Quería darles un empujón, eso es todo".

"Ya veo..." Spinel frota su rostro contra la mejilla de Ying Hua. "Me iré a casa ahora".

"Ten cuidado de que no te atrapen". Aconseja Ying Hua mientras se va volando y tarareando alegremente ella se dirige de regreso para encontrarse con el resto.

_'Estás creciendo bastante rápido Rin-kun... pero ¿hasta dónde puedes llegar?' _Ying Hua mira su anillo, el cual brilla brevemente, y espera que él logre la distancia necesaria.

"Para evitar un desastre..." reflexiona Ying Hua y luego apura sus pasos antes de que Rin y Sekki regresen a donde está Shirō.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	7. Chapter 7

Es tarde, tranquilo, excepto por el sonido del tráfico distante y las luces del Campus de la Ciudad True Cross. A pesar de la hora, Rin todavía está despierto y trabajando diligentemente en su tarea, mirando a veces la cama vacía donde debería estar Yukio.

Un sonido fuera de la ventana lo hace ponerse en pie y mirar hacia afuera, sonriendo a lo que ve. Rápidamente, abre la ventana de par en par.

Un gran salto con la ayuda de Jump y Rin está en la ventana, agarrándose del borde y arrastrándose dentro con un poco de ayuda de su duplicado.

"Gracias Mirror". Dice Rin alegremente, luego bosteza. "Oh cielos..."

"¿Qué esperabas?" Comenta Kero mientras vuela hacia la ventana también. "Aparte de Mirror aquí, tuviste que transformar otras dos Cartas hoy..."

"Hmmm..." Rin se tambalea y es atrapado por Mirror.

"Realmente deberías irte a la cama". Ella aconseja. "Y no tienes que preocuparte por tu tarea". Mirror mira los papeles sobre el escritorio. "Solo tienes un problema sin terminar y puedo hacerlo rápidamente".

"Uh, ¿hiciste mi tarea?" Rin parpadea adormilado y sorprendido.

"Tu Tou-san apareció y necesitaba una razón por la que estabas levantado tan tarde" dice Mirror suavemente, escoltando a Rin a su cama. "Sin embargo, tu hermano aún no ha regresado".

Rin mira la cama vacía de Yukio y suspira. "Probablemente lo haya hecho, simplemente está demasiado cansado para subir, por lo que se dejó caer en el sofá de abajo... lo ha estado haciendo a menudo".

Mirror le da una suave sonrisa ante eso. "¿Quizás deberías hablar con él?"

Rin bosteza. "Sí, gracias."

Mirror parpadea sorprendida y luego sonríe. "No hay problema. Como tus amigos, te deseamos todo lo mejor. Sin embargo, ahora es mejor cambiarte el pijama."

"Hmmm..." Rin rápidamente comienza a desvestirse mientras Mirror se acomoda en el escritorio para terminar lo último de la tarea de Rin para él.

"Gracias por la tarea también..." Rin bosteza y se desliza debajo de las sábanas, Kero se acurruca en su almohada.

Mirror lo mira y sonríe, luego termina de escribir una oración antes de pararse y estirarse. Con una última mirada cariñosa a su maestro, ella desaparece en un remolino de corrientes verdes y vuelve a convertirse en una Carta.

**Capítulo 7: Algo Malvado**

Definitivamente está comenzando a sentirse y verse como otoño a medida que las hojas cambian lentamente y el aire se enfría. A pesar de eso, Rin todavía está almorzando afuera con Ying Hua, aparentemente no realmente molesto por el frío.

Rin traga su bocado actual de comida. "¿Exhibición de arte?"

"Sí. Aparentemente hay una nueva exhibición de esculturas y se supone que las pinturas allí son realmente buenas". Ying Hua resplandece ante la idea. "He estado queriendo ir allí por un tiempo y finalmente Onee-san tiene tiempo libre para ir conmigo".

"¿No podías ir sola?" Pregunta Rin, metiéndose otro bocado de comida en la boca. "Quiero decir, ¿realmente te gusta el arte, no?"

"Sí. Pero disfruto compartiendo arte con otros. No hay nada como disfrutar del bello arte con otros. Así que estaba pensando en invitarte, Rin-kun. Tal vez incluso puedas llevar a tu hermano contigo" sugiere Ying Hua.

"Yukio..." Rin mira a un lado, donde Yukio está durmiendo y suspira. _'Ha estado tan cansado últimamente... ¿qué tipo de trabajo es?'_

"Siempre parece tan solemne y gruñón cada vez que lo veo. Pero el arte es hermoso y te hace sentir tan bien". Ying Hua extiende los brazos. "¿Entonces, qué piensas?"

"Creo que puedo hacerlo. Oyaji ha estado molestando a Yukio por estar trabajando demasiado, así que si lo sugiero, estoy seguro de que se asegurará de que Yukio pueda venir." Rin sonríe ante ese pensamiento agradable y luego mira a la escuela cuando suena el timbre. "Aaaah".

Rin se vuelve hacia Yukio y lo sacude. "Despierta Yukio".

Yukio gime. "Cinco minutos más."

"¿No es esa mi línea?" Rin suspira y pellizca a Yukio en la mejilla.

"¡Ay! ¿A que ha venido eso?" exige Yukio, sentándose y sosteniendo su mejilla mientras mira mal a su hermano mayor. _'Eso duele...'_

"La campana sonó. Es hora de volver a clase." le dice Rin.

Yukio parpadea y mira su reloj, palideciendo. "Aah... lo siento Nii-san".

Rin mira como Yukio se va, suspirando.

"Será mejor que vayamos también Rin-kun". Ying Hua le recuerda.

"Oh, cierto". Rin rápidamente termina su bento y lo empaca. Hace una pausa cuando ve el bento intacto de Yukio y suspira, con una mirada triste en su rostro.

'_Yukio... tiene que haber una manera de ayudarlo, ¿verdad?'_ Rin mira hacia donde vio por última vez a Yukio y espera que tal vez la visita al museo de arte ayude aunque sea un poco.

* * *

"Una visita al museo de arte eh... eso suena como una gran idea". Shirō sonríe y empuja a Yukio. "Y tu iras Yukio".

"¿Qué? Pero yo..." Yukio protesta, solo para ser interrumpido por Shirō.

"Tienes el día libre. Así que vas a ir." Shirō nivela a Yukio con una mirada.

Yukio suspira y asiente. "Entonces iré".

Rin se anima ante eso. "¡Hurra! Se supone que hay mucho arte allí y hay algunas exhibiciones nuevas y... "

Mientras Rin balbucea alegremente a Yukio y lo arrastra para decirle sobre lo que está ansioso por ver, Shirō sonríe.

_'Esta es una buena idea... y realmente necesito ponerme firme sobre cuántas misiones está tomando Yukio ahora. Ha tomado más que suficiente últimamente y al menos debería tener algunos descansos entre medio. Es demasiado joven para este ritmo.' _Shirō suspira y toma un bocado de su comida. _'Por otra parte, él no me escuchará'._

Yukio logra sonreír ante algo que Rin dice y luego mira su regazo. '_He estado trabajando muy duro. Pero no es suficiente... ha habido un aumento de demonios por aquí...'_ Yukio mira por la ventana mientras Rin es distraído por otro de los monjes y comienza a discutir con él sobre el viaje al museo.

_'¿Qué está causando esto? ¿Y qué es este extraño sentimiento...?'_ Yukio se pregunta, tratando de pensar en la razón por la que a veces se siente tan incómodo.

* * *

"¡¿En serio?!" Dandan aplaude con entusiasmo. "¡Un viaje al museo de arte ooh, eso suena muy divertido Ying Hua!"

"Me alegra que lo pienses". Ying Hua dice con una sonrisa, dejando el libro que está leyendo en su regazo. "Sin embargo, no estaremos solas, así que por favor, compórtate bien".

"¡Muy bien!" Dandan se da la vuelta. "¡Debería hacer algo extra delicioso para el almuerzo!"

"No hay necesidad. Rin-kun insistió en hacer todos los bento". Ying Hua cierra los ojos y le da una pequeña sonrisa. "Estoy segura de que será súper sabroso".

"Aaah... él es un buen cocinero, ¿no? Y he estado queriendo probarlo. Bien, ¿qué tal unos dulces entonces?" Sugiere Dandan. "No hará nada de eso, ¿verdad? Nos prepararé unos cupcakes súper dulces."

"Eso suena como una idea maravillosa" admite Ying Hua. "Si puedes hacerlo."

"Simplemente no trates de darme nada". Spinel suspira cuando Dandan vitorea.

"¡Pero eres mucho más divertido de esa manera, Suppi!" Dandan se ríe de la mirada irritada en la cara de Spinel ante eso. "¡Voy a ir a hacerlos ahora!"

Ying Hua se ríe. "Ella siempre es muy enérgica, ¿verdad?"

"Sí... es agotador..." Spinel suspira y vuelve a su propio libro.

"Pero de todos modos te gusta, ¿no, Spinel-chan?" Ying Hua sonríe cuando Spinel se queja de algo al respecto.

Entonces Ying Hua mira el grueso libro en su regazo. Se ve descolorido por la edad y está escrito a mano. El nombre en la parte superior es _Kinomoto Sakura_ y Ying Hua pasa sus manos suavemente sobre él.

"Me temo que esta visita al museo no solo será diversión y juegos... lástima, Rin-kun". Ying Hua se levanta. "Pero eso es una necesidad, ¿verdad?" Ying Hua mira hacia el techo y sonríe tristemente. _'Mantendré la promesa... sin importar el costo.'_

* * *

El Museo de Arte de Southern Cross está particularmente ocupado hoy. Ocupado de una forma tranquila pero aun así ocupado, con tanta gente frente a ellos que apenas pueden ver la entrada.

'_Debe ser por la nueva exhibición'. _Se da cuentaRin, mientras estira el cuello para ver a través de la fila donde deben pagar la tarifa de entrada. Yukio se para a su lado, mirando a su alrededor.

"No veo a Ruan-san". Yukio señala, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente ante el pensamiento.

"Ella dijo que nos encontraría en el vestíbulo de entrada". Le indica Rin, mientras la fila avanza lentamente. "Puede que ya esté allí o tenga que hacer la fila también como nosotros".

Yukio deja escapar un gruñido de reconocimiento. Rin le da una mirada preocupada ante eso, luego se ilumina cuando finalmente llegan al mostrador.

"Dos estudiantes". Dice alegremente, pasando el dinero en efectivo a la trabajadora de la boletería.

"Aquí tienes. Espero que disfrutes tu visita." Ella les sonríe, empujando los pases de visitante hacia Rin.

"Gracias". Rin se vuelve hacia Yukio y le ofrece un pase. Luego deja caer su sonrisa. "¿Yukio?"

Yukio parpadea y se ajusta las gafas. "Oh, cierto. Gracias." Acepta el pase y lo sujeta con cuidado a su camisa antes de alejarse de la boletería con Rin a cuestas.

Yukio mira a su alrededor. _'Hay una sensación extraña de nuevo. ¿Qué es--?'_

"¡Rin-kun, Yukio-kun!" Dandan corre enérgicamente hacia ellos, abrazando fuertemente a Yukio mientras Rin retrocede en estado de shock. "Aaah, es maravilloso verte de nuevo".

"¡Déjame... déjame ir!" Yukio lucha contra su agarre, gruñendo levemente por lo fuerte que es. "¡La gente está mirando!"

"¡Mooou, déjalos mirar! ¡Eres tan lindo!" Dandan lo aclama.

Rin cubre su rostro con una mano mientras mira entre sus dedos a Yukio retorcerse mientras Dandan lo 'saluda' alegremente. Ying Hua se ríe y da un paso adelante para pararse a su lado.

"Buenos días, Rin-kun".

Rin se da vuelta para mirarla y sonríe. "Buenos días Ying Hua".

"Veo que lograste traer a tu hermano contigo" señala Ying Hua felizmente. "Me alegro."

"Yo también" dice Rin. "Ah, y traje los bento... ¿eh? ¿Qué es eso?" Rin mira lo que lleva Ying Hua, algo confundido.

"¿Oh esto?" Ying Hua levanta la canasta de picnic en sus manos. "Estos son cupcakes hechos por Onee-san. Ella también estaba ansiosa por conocerte."

"¡Aaah, Rin-kun también es muy lindo!" Dandan se gira para mirar a Rin, juntando sus manos y resplandeciendo hacia él. "¡Muy, muy lindo!"

Detrás de ella, Yukio jadea exhausto. _'Ella es peor que Shura...'_

"Buenos días Ruan". Rin logra sonreír a pesar de lo nervioso que lo pone la enérgica mujer, retrocediendo un poco para que no pueda llegar a él tan fácilmente como lo hizo con Yukio.

"Oooh, puedes llamarme Dandan también, ya sabes. Ahora, ¿dónde deberíamos ir primero? ¿Qué piensas tú, Yukio-kun?" Dandan lo rodea con el brazo. "A un lugar genial ¿verdad?"

"¡Déjame ir!" Grita Yukio, luchando contra Dandan nuevamente.

Ying Hua se ríe de nuevo, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. "Bueno, ¿nos vamos?"

Rin la mira y luego a Yukio, quien ahora está fulminando con la mirada a Dandan. "Um... seguro."

"¡Dije que te detuvieras!" Grita Yukio nuevamente, alejándose rápidamente de Dandan y yendo tras Rin y Ying Hua.

"¡Pero eres tan lindo!" Dandan lo agarra del brazo. "Además... ¿no quieres discutir tu carga conmigo?"

Yukio se pone rígido ante eso y mira a Dandan, quien le sonríe de una manera perversa. "¿Qué... de qué estás hablando?"

"¿No lo sabes?" Dandan cierra los ojos, su sonrisa cada vez más grande. "Que interesante."

"¡Hey, Yukio, Dandan! ¡Dense prisa!" Rin los llama.

"Y-ya vamos Nii-san..." Yukio se separa de Dandan y después de mirar hacia atrás una vez, se dirige a donde está Rin.

Dandan sonríe. "Bueno, puedo intentarlo más tarde... ¿verdad?"

Saltando alegremente, ella sigue a los adolescentes con una canción alegre en sus labios y una mirada extrañamente intencionada en sus ojos.

* * *

Las exhibiciones son hermosas. Todo el arte en exhibición hace que Rin se ilumine y brille, incluso Yukio tiene que disfrutar de algunas de ellas que resultan ser de su agrado. Ying Hua nunca parece perder su sonrisa en toda la mañana, mientras Dandan salta como si hubiera bebido demasiada azúcar, entretenida por el arte aquí.

"Wow... esto es increíble..." Rin sonríe ante una pintura en particular, enamorado del cielo nocturno que allí se muestra.

"Me alegra que estés disfrutando esto". Ying Hua sonríe y se gira para mirar la pintura. "¿Sabías que hay una palabra en español para esto?"

"¿Sabes español?" Rin la mira sorprendido.

Ying Hua sonríe. "Aprendí algunos idiomas diferentes mientras crecía. Pero mi español no es tan bueno. Recuerdo esta palabra porque es una palabra especial".

"¿Una palabra especial?" Pregunta Rin.

"Sí. Una palabra de la que no existe un equivalente directo en la mayoría de los otros idiomas. Eso significa que necesitas usar más de una palabra en cualquier otro idioma". Ying Hua aclara ante la mirada confusa de Rin. "Es _duende__**(1)**_**.** Hace referencia al misterioso poder que tiene una obra de arte para conmover profundamente a una persona" explica Ying Hua.

"Wow... ¿duende, uh?" Rin se da vuelta para mirar la imagen y sonríe. "Efectivamente, eso es".

"El japonés tiene palabras similares también". Ying Hue le informa. "Como _bakku__-shan_**(2)**".

"¿Nadie más tiene una palabra como esa?" Rin se sorprende.

"No. Hay algunas cosas que la gente tiene en sus idiomas que en otros no poseen con una sola palabra." Explica Ying Hua, quitándose un mechón de cabello de la cara. "Es una cosa misteriosa. Hace que uno se pregunte por qué alguna gente encontró la necesidad de tener esas palabras mientras que otros no."

"Sí... oh, ya es hora de almorzar". Nota Rin mientras mira su reloj.

"¿Entonces dirijámonos al patio exterior y encontremos un lugar para comer?" Sugiere Ying Hua con una sonrisa.

"Sí... ¡Yukio! ¡Dandan!" Rin capta la atención de los dos. "Es hora del almuerzo."

Dandan brilla. "¡Sí! ¡Finalmente puedo probar la cocina de Rin-kun! ¡He oído tantas cosas buenas sobre ella!"

"Aah... entonces espero no decepcionarte..." Rin se rasca la nuca mientras se aleja.

Yukio se para al lado de Ying Hua y frunce el ceño.

Ying Hua lo mira. "Realmente te preocupas mucho por tu hermano, ¿no?"

Yukio parpadea y se da vuelta para mirarla. "¿Perdón?"

Ying Hua se lleva una mano a la boca para ocultar su sonrisa. "Aunque Rin-kun hace lo mismo... por otro lado, te preocupas por todas las razones equivocadas, a diferencia de él".

Yukio entrecierra los ojos. "¿Que se supone que significa eso?"

"Significa exactamente lo que dije. Ahora, ¿nos vamos? Estoy segura de que Rin está ansioso por comenzar a almorzar." Ying Hua camina tras Rin, mientras Yukio la mira con recelo.

_'Esa sensación extraña de nuevo... No me gusta en lo absoluto'. _Decide Yukio, luego camina rápidamente tras ella, no queriendo dejar a Rin solo con ella. No hoy al menos.

* * *

"¡Oh, esto se ve tan bien!" Dandan mira emocionada los bento diseñados para todos. "¡Itadakimasu!"

El primer bocado hace a Dandan brillar. "¡Delicioso! ¿Cómo haces una comida tan deliciosa? ¡Ooh, esto es mejor que cualquier otra cosa que haya probado!"

Rin se sonroja, agacha la cabeza y toma un bocado de su bento. "Um... yo solo... ¿presto atención cuando cocino?"

"Eso no puede ser lo único. No, eres asombroso. ¡Es una bendición, una increíble bendición!" Insiste Dandan, tomando otro bocado feliz. "Realmente delicioso".

"No hables con la boca llena, Onee-san" le recuerda Ying Hua, tomando un bocado del contenido de su propio bento. Tragando, se vuelve hacia Rin. "Pero en realidad, tu cocina es mágica".

Rin está demasiado rojo para hablar, simplemente come casi en automático. Yukio suspira y come de su bento.

"Oh, ¿no es de tu agrado la comida?" Dandan mira a Yukio. "Esa es una expresión seria en tu rostro".

"¿Yukio?" Rin mira a Yukio, una mirada preocupada en sus ojos. "¿Es eso cierto?"

"¡Aah, no! Esto es delicioso Nii-san. Solo estoy..." Yukio se apaga. "Lo siento, no debería preocuparme por otras cosas. Este es un día divertido, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí!" Rin come más de su bento, pero mira con inquietud a Yukio mientras se vuelve tenue una vez más. _'No está funcionando... __aaah__... ¿qué puedo hacer?'_

Ying Hua mira entre los dos hermanos y su sonrisa cae con preocupación. _'Parece que hay algunos problemas entre estos dos... ¿tal vez demasiados secretos?'_

Dandan aplaude. "Muy bien, bien. ¡Cupcakes!" Dandan abre la canasta de picnic y saca con cuidado los cupcakes encantadoramente decorados y los entrega. "Vamos, cómanselos también. ¡No son tan buenos como lo de Rin-kun, pero están ricos!"

"Gracias". Rin le sonríe a Dandan, dejando el cupcake en una servilleta de repuesto a un costado, para después de la comida. Dandan sonríe feliz y comienza a balbucear sobre cómo hizo los cupcakes y la receta para eso, algo que Rin escucha atentamente mientras hace algunas preguntas puntuales para aclarar.

Yukio mira entre Rin y Dandan y se pregunta una vez más por qué está tan incómodo. No debería haber ninguna razón para ello... aunque, al mismo tiempo, Yukio no puede evitar encontrar a Dandan como una persona extremadamente sospechosa.

_'No debería ser... no puede ser...' _Yukio se muerde el interior de la boca al pensarlo. _'Lo que ella dijo... es imposible ¿verdad?'_

* * *

De vuelta en el monasterio, Kero come sus propios dulces, tragándose un gran brownie de un gran bocado. "Aaaah... tan aburrido". Kero mira los juegos que ha esparcido y suspira. "No quiero jugar hoy..."

Kero flota hacia la ventana y mira hacia afuera. "Desearía haber podido ir con todos... Apuesto a que todos se están divirtiendo. Incluso si se trata solo de un museo de arte, esto se está volviendo solitario... y agotador".

Kero mira hacia la puerta y suspira. "Antes nunca tuve que esconderme de tanta gente todo el maldito tiempo... es tan agotador..."

Entonces Kero sacude la cabeza. "Aaah, estoy seguro de que hay algo que hacer. ¡Ya sé, voy a superar uno de mis puntajes en mis últimos juegos!"

Una vez decidido esto, Kero enciende la consola y luego comienza a buscar un juego que le gustaría volver a dominar nuevamente.

"¡Aaaha! ¡Éste!" Kero saca alegremente ese y abre con alegría el estuche, sacándolo y colocándolo en el lector de discos. "¡No he jugado esto en mucho tiempo!"

Ahora de vuelta en un estado de ánimo enérgico y alegre, Kero se establece para otra tarde divertida.

* * *

Después del almuerzo, se trasladan a la nueva sala de esculturas.

"Woah... estas son interesantes..." Rin se detiene frente a una de las estatuas establecidas aquí. "Aunque luce algo rara. Solo se ven vagamente humanas..."

"Creo que ese es el estilo. Es muy simple pero provocativo" señala Ying Hua. Las esculturas son casi como sombras, sombras retorcidas, que están hechas de algún tipo de piedra.

"¿Provocativo?" Rin la mira con curiosidad.

"Significa que causa pensamientos y sentimientos" explica Yukio antes de que Ying Hua pueda, mirándola un poco mal. Rin se pierde eso ya que se da vuelta para mirar las esculturas, frunciendo el ceño.

"Supongo que es verdad". Rin tararea al pensar en ello. "Pero todavía son bastante raras. Prefiero las cosas más naturales. Reales."

"Sin embargo, te gustó la pintura de un unicornio". Dandan señala. "Y esos no son reales".

"Pero parecía que podría ser real". Rin le refuta. _'Eso y creo que los unicornios existen de una forma extraña... algún tipo de demonio extraño si no recuerdo mal...'_

Ying Hua sonríe y luego parpadea, una repentina expresión de angustia cruza su rostro. "Oh cielos... olvidé la canasta de picnic y la manta".

"¡Oh, iré a buscarlas!" ofrece Rin.

Ying Hua lo descarta. "Está bien. Puedo hacerlo sola".

"¿Estás segura?" Pregunta Rin, mirando cuidadosamente a Ying Hua por cualquier mentira.

"Sí. También me gustaría un poco más de aire fresco." Ying Hua se aleja alegremente.

En ese momento, Dandan salta sobre el distraído Yukio. "Oye, mira Yukio-kun, hay una hermosa exhibición que estoy segura de que te encantará, ¡vamos!"

"¡Hey, suéltame!" Yukio intenta liberarse, pero se encuentra siendo arrastrado.

"Aaaah, espérenme". Rin camina detrás de ellos, pero disminuye la velocidad después de un momento para mirar otra escultura. Esta le parece un poco espeluznante por la extraña posición en la que se encuentra.

Entonces Rin parpadea y mira a su alrededor. "¿Uh? Es una nueva exhibición pero... ¿dónde están todos?"

Rin mira alrededor de la silenciosa y extrañamente vacía sala de esculturas, cuestionándose. "¿Que está pasando?"

A continuación, se pone rígido, mirando ampliamente a su alrededor. "Esa presencia..."

A su lado, una escultura gira la cabeza y lo mira sin ojos.

* * *

"¡Oi!" Yukio finalmente logra liberarse de Dandan, retrocediendo. "¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?"

"Uh... ¿por qué?" Dandan parpadea inocentemente hacia él.

"¡No me gusta!" Yukio le gruñe.

"Mi... qué chico tan grosero eres". Dandan le sonríe. "No te preocupes, creo que eso también es lindo".

"Ugh, eres lo peor..." Yukio mira a su alrededor y parpadea. "¿Dónde está Nii-san?"

"¿Uh? ¿No está en la exhibición de esculturas? ¡No te preocupes, nos alcanzara en poco tiempo!" Dice Dandan alegremente, agarrando el brazo de Yukio.

"De todos modos, tenemos que hablar". Ella continúa alegremente. "Sobre esa carga que tienes... ¿quieres renunciar?"

"¿Renunciar?" Yukio parpadea. "Espera, ¿de qué carga estás hablando?"

"¿Uh? Realmente no lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Dandan se ríe. "Estaba hablando de ese poder tuyo".

Yukio se estremece, su cara palidece. "¿Qué... qué poder?" Yukio mira a Dandan y tiembla, no le gusta la mirada casi fría en sus ojos.

* * *

"¡Uuuuwaaaah!" Rin tropieza fuera del camino de una escultura atacante, estremeciéndose cuando se rompe contra el suelo.

Él mira a su alrededor a las otras esculturas, que también se están moviendo hacia él, con movimientos bruscos y trastornados. "Eeeeh ... ¿cómo puedo...? oh mierda".

Rin apenas evita a la siguiente escultura que lo ataca y mira como la que está destrozada se reforma. "¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" Rin declara, luego estira la mano para sacar su Llave.

"Llave que guardas el antiguo poder de los cielos, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!"

Agarrando el báculo, Rin salta fuera del camino de otro ataque, esta vez la escultura se rompe contra la pared después de abollarla. "Aaah... se rompen fácilmente pero..." Rin golpea con su báculo a una que está a punto de golpearlo y la ve desmoronarse. Pero pronto se reforma nuevamente.

"Argh... tengo que hacer algo..." Rin mira a través de sus Cartas. "Sword no funcionará... probablemente solo se arreglarán de nuevo... entonces..."

Rin levanta la cabeza al darse cuenta. "Eso es". Tiene que esquivar otro ataque ante eso y rodar para obtener algo de espacio entre él y las esculturas. Se para después de un momento y escucha el sonido de las estatuas reformándose y dirigiéndose todavía hacia él.

Girándose para mirar la habitación llena de esculturas atacantes, Rin saca la Carta que eligió. "Carta creada originalmente por Clow y masterizada por Sakura. ¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin! ¡Mist!" Grita, desatando la niebla verde que se extiende por la habitación.

Las esculturas se disuelven lentamente bajo el ataque, convirtiéndose en fragmentos. Rin observa cómo Mist regresa y suspira aliviado cuando no se reforman.

Rin levanta la vista. "La presencia se ha ido..." Entonces Rin mira alrededor de la habitación y suda. "Oh, mierda... si alguien ve esto... ¡oh, cierto!" Rin se da cuenta, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa. "No es electrónica así queee..."

Rin saca otra Carta. "Carta creada originalmente por Clow y masterizada por Sakura. ¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin!"

Con un destello de luz, aparece la forma de Repair y ella se ríe, extendiendo destellos por toda la habitación. Bajo la mirada de Rin, todas las esculturas regresan, restauradas a sus apariencias originales y nuevamente en la posición correcta. Incluso la pared está arreglada.

Rin acepta el regreso de Repair con una sonrisa y luego bosteza. "Aaah..." Rin convierte el báculo de nuevo en la Llave. "Mejor me pongo al día con Yukio y Dandan... tienen que estarse preguntando dónde estoy..."

Escondida fuera de la habitación, Ying Hua observa desde un árbol cercano a través de una gran ventana mientras Rin se va. Ella sonríe. "Eso estuvo bien hecho, Rin-kun".

* * *

Rin pasa el resto del día bostezando mucho y sintiéndose somnoliento. Tanto así que no discute cuando llega a casa y Yukio lo obliga a acostarse.

Abajo, Yukio se pregunta por el estado de su hermano. "Tou-san... ¿hay alguna razón por la que Nii-san estaría tan cansado?" Pregunta, volviéndose hacia el exorcista mayor.

Shirō sacude lentamente la cabeza. "En realidad no... pero tal vez el sello está actuando de manera extraña. Además, él está creciendo, por lo que podría ser otro factor".

"Pero no estoy cansado porque estoy creciendo" señala Yukio.

Shirō sonríe. "Sí, pero no tienes un sello que bloquee tu sangre demoníaca. No tengo una razón para ello. Me ocupare de revisar a Kurikara más tarde. Por ahora, lo mejor es preparar una cena llena de energía para Rin." Shirō se pone de pie, dejando a un lado su libro en la mesa cercana y sale de la sala de estar.

Yukio asiente, luego mira el libro en sus manos. Es un libro sobre demonios y está abierto en la sección sobre Naiads**(3)**. Yukio respira hondo y cierra lentamente el libro.

"Déjame ayudarte". Grita Yukio, dejando el libro a un lado y siguiendo a Shirō a la cocina.

Shirō sonríe. "Seguro. Solo escucha mis instrucciones y no te pongas creativo".

Yukio se sonroja pero logra sonreír. "Sí."

Arriba, Rin se gira mientras duerme, con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro. "Hmmm... Yukio... Gochisōsama..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario: 
> 
> (1)Duende: Ok, yo no sabía esto -y me costo aun más lograr identificarlo por que la autora en inglés puso 'duede' en lugar de duende y yo estaba tipo "¿esa palabra existe en mi idioma?", así que me costo un montón cachar que al final era duende xD-, pero sabían que en español, aparte de referirse a criaturas míticas que habitan en algunas casas, provocando destrucción y alboroto (y escondiendo tus llaves😒), actualmente su significado se ha ampliado al encanto misterioso que poseen algunas manifestaciones artísticas. 
> 
> (2)Bakku-shan: Vocablo Japonés, que no dispone de traducción y hace referencia a aquella mujer que al verla por detrás parece atractiva pero que por delante no lo es.
> 
> (3)Naiads: Las Naiads son criaturas asociadas a Egyn (Uno de los ocho Reyes Demonios, específicamente el Quinto, el Rey Demonio del Agua). Son un tipo de elementales capaces de controlar el agua y suelen adoptar forma de mujeres. Compañeras de las ninfas, en ocasiones también reciben el nombre de "Ondinas" o "Náyades".
> 
> Notas: Sobre el siguiente capítulo... ¿Les gustan los Tanukis? 😏
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	8. Chapter 8

Rin cierra su libro de texto y se estira. "¡Ya terminé!" Eso es dicho con gran orgullo y placer, ya que ha estado esforzándose durante bastante tiempo en su habitación. Incluso si no está solo aquí, Yukio está enfermo y por lo tanto, no está en buenas condiciones para ayudarlo con la tarea.

"Eso es bueno". Yukio le sonríe a su hermano. "¿Quieres que revise tu tarea?"

"Hmm... tal vez más tarde". Opina Rin. "Deberías tomarte un tiempo para descansar primero".

"Realmente no necesito eso..." Yukio trata de explicar, solo para que Rin se pare y se dirija a la puerta. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Voy a tomar un refrigerio. Oh, ¿quieres algo?" Rin mira hacia atrás a Yukio.

Yukio suspira. "Seguro."

"Entonces te traeré algunos también. ¿Te parece bien el té?"

Yukio lo considera por un momento y luego asiente. "El té en realidad suena bien hoy".

"¡Entonces traeré té y algunas otras cosas!" Rin dice alegremente, luego baja corriendo las escaleras.

Yukio cierra su propio libro y se da vuelta para mirar el escritorio de Rin. Actualmente él está en su cama, descansando como debería, según Shirō. _'No fue tan malo... pero el miasma demoníaco puede ser peligroso aún...' _Yukio frunce el ceño. _'Desearía no haber preocupado tanto a __Nii__-san...'_

Entonces Yukio mira una pequeña canasta colocada a su lado y la mira furioso. "Pero más aún, desearía que Nii-san no se lo hubiera dicho a Ruan-san".

Yukio recuerda claramente la visita de Ying Hua y aunque había sido educada y amable como siempre, a Yukio todavía no le había gustado que estuviera allí. Especialmente porque Rin y ella terminaron hablando durante mucho tiempo sobre varias cosas.

_'Incluyendo ese bazar que se supone que se presentará pronto...'_ Yukio mira por la ventana. "Tal vez... ¿Debería ir con Nii-san...?"

"¡Perdón por la espera!" declara Rin, entrando con una bandeja con una tetera, tazas y platos llenos de pequeños bocadillos. "¡Aquí tienes, Yukio!"

"Gracias Nii-san". Yukio le sonríe a Rin.

Rin parpadea. "Um... ¡de nada!" Rin logra devolverle la sonrisa, mientras que internamente se pregunta.

_'Esa sonrisa... no me gusta esa sonrisa'. _Piensa Rin con un suspiro. _'Es una sonrisa que dic_e _vete__...'_

**Capítulo 8: ¿Los Tanukis son Lindos?**

El bazar establecido en Green Park es un bullicio de actividad y alegría, ya que muchas personas disfrutan de los diversos puestos instalados. Algunos son en realidad productos de tiendas cercanas, pero muchos son de familias, escuelas y personas normales que tienen artículos caseros para vender.

"Wow..." Rin se inclina para examinar algunos juguetes de peluche a la venta. "Todos estos son tan lindos... oh, eso me recuerda que realmente necesito apurarme y hacer esos juguetes de peluche para la beneficencia".

"¿Aún no los has hecho?" Pregunta Yukio, mirando a su hermano.

"No." Rin suspira. "He estado bastante ocupado últimamente. Aunque Nomura-sensei dijo que no había problema la última vez que llamé... aaah, tengo muchos que hacer también".

"¿Cuántos compraste?" Pregunta Ying Hua, levantando la vista del panda de felpa que sostiene.

"Tengo cuarenta y cinco". Dice Rin, después de un rápido conteo mental.

"¿No son... no son demasiados?" Yukio suda ante la idea.

"Pero, pero... ¡eso me dio un descuento adicional del 50% debido a la gran compra que estaba obteniendo!" Protesta Rin. "Además, estoy haciendo tres tipos diferentes para los niños... ¡tiene que ser una cantidad uniforme de los tres!"

"Creo que son conejos, gatos y osos, ¿verdad?" Ying Hua enumera. "Eso definitivamente es mucho trabajo".

"Sí... ¡pero puedo hacerlo!" Rin aprieta el puño. "¡Además es por una buena causa!"

"Eso es cierto" señala Ying Hua mientras se alejan del puesto de juguetes de peluche y se acercan a otro. "Entonces, ¿ves algo que puedas comprar?"

"Hay un puesto de libros usados en el que estoy pensando". Yukio responde después de un momento, mientras que Rin sacude la cabeza.

"Hay tantas cosas, pero necesito guardar mi asignación... Gasté mucho últimamente..." Rin suspira. "Entre los kits de costura de juguetes de peluche y esos ingredientes especiales..."

"Bueno, estoy segura de que encontrarás algo bueno y barato" le asegura Ying Hua. Ella se detiene en otro puesto. "Oh, mira todo esto..."

"Correas para teléfonos celulares". Yukio reconoce, mirando lo que está en exhibición. "Y algo de joyería también".

Rin examina la selección mientras Ying Hua piensa en voz alta sobre qué correa podría obtener para su teléfono, declarando que todas son muy lindas. Rin parpadea cuando ve una correa para celular en particular. Extendiendo la mano, la toma del gancho donde cuelga.

"Esto es lindo". Rin parpadea ante el peluche rosa en miniatura en sus manos.

Yukio lo mira. "Eso es un tanuki ¿verdad?"

Rin asiente lentamente. "Sí..." Rin lo mira fijamente.

"¿Por qué es rosa?" Pregunta Yukio. "Ese color no es habitual, ¿verdad?"

Rin no responde, demasiado ocupado mirando el tanuki. _'__Tanuki__ rosa...'_ Un destello de una sonrisa fácil aparece frente a Rin y él parpadea, mirando a su alrededor y apretando inconscientemente su mano sobre el tanuki. _'¿Qué fue eso?'_

"¿Nii-san?" Yukio parpadea hacia su hermano. "¿Ocurre algo?"

Rin niega con la cabeza. "Mmm no. Estoy bien." Rin abre su mano y mira el tanuki nuevamente. _'¿Por qué un __tanuki__ rosado parece importante?'_

"¡Aaah, eso es tan lindo!" Ying Hua mira el tanuki en la mano de Rin. "¿Estás pensando en conseguirlo?"

Rin la mira un poco sorprendido. "Um... ni siquiera tengo un teléfono celular, así que..."

"Pero un día vas a conseguir uno, ¿verdad?" Señala Ying Hua, recibiendo un lento asentimiento de Rin. "Entonces, ¿por qué no obtienes eso para ese día? De esa manera, el teléfono celular que consigas no estará solo."

"Tienes un buen punto allí". Rin da un paso adelante. "Disculpe, me gustaría esto".

"Aaah..." La mujer de mediana edad acepta suavemente el tanuki rosa. "Esto fue hecho por mi hija. Me alegro de que haya encontrado un hogar. No pensé que alguien quisiera un tanuki rosado."

"Pero es muy lindo" dice Ying Hua. "Oh, cierto, me gustaría esto". Ying Hua entrega una correa para celular con una estrella de felpa adjunta.

"Entonces... voy a conseguir este". Decide Yukio, escogiendo una correa para celular con una pequeña flor de felpa.

"Aaaah, entonces eso sería 800 yenes por todos ustedes". Ella acepta felizmente el dinero de todos ellos. "Gracias por su preferencia."

Los tres se alejan ante eso, Rin todavía mira el tanuki rosa en sus manos. _'Todavía no, pero... esto es importante... de alguna manera...'_ Rin frunce el ceño, desconcertado. _'Sin embargo, ¿cómo puede ser importante un __tanuki__ rosa?'_

Ying Hua mira a Rin con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. Luego se da cuenta de que Yukio la mira fijamente y le sonríe, lo que hace que enrojezca al ser atrapado, sacudiendo su cabeza lejos de ella y mirando a otro lado.

_'Bueno... esto es interesante...'_ Ying Hua se vuelve hacia un puesto que vende flores. _'No esperaba tal premonición de Rin-kun...'_

Ying Hua vuelve a mirar a Rin. _'Después de todo, tengo la sensación de que faltan algunos años para esa reunión'._

* * *

La correa para celular con el tanuki rosa cuelga frente a Kero. "¿Qué piensas de esto?"

Kero levanta la vista de su manga. "¿Un tanuki? Aaah, eso es un poco lindo." Kero parpadea. "Pero no tienes un teléfono celular, ¿por qué comprar una correa?"

Rin suspira y se sienta pesadamente en la cama, haciendo que Kero deje escapar un aullido cuando la cama rebota y lo envía brevemente al aire. "No sé... Simplemente sentí que era importante". Rin levanta el tanuki rosa hasta sus ojos. "Oye, Kero, ¿hay alguna razón por la que podría ser eso?"

Kero tararea, cruzando los brazos mientras piensa. Luego se endereza. "¡Tal vez es una premonición!"

"¿Una premonición?" Rin mira a Kero. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Una premonición es similar a un sueño profético. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre ellos, verdad?" Ante el asentimiento de Rin, Kero se cruza de brazos. "Sin embargo, una premonición es más vaga y ocurre cuando estás despierto. Nunca es más que un sentimiento y una pequeña visión. ¿Qué viste?"

"Um..." Rin parpadea. "Una sonrisa... creo..."

"¿Una sonrisa?" Kero suspira. "Esa probablemente sea la premonición más vaga que haya escuchado". Kero se voltea para mirar el tanuki rosa de nuevo. "Pero tal vez sea el tanuki rosa lo que significa algo. Mantendría tus ojos abiertos ante eso. Algo como un tanuki rosado podría cruzarse en tu camino algún día."

"Hm..." Rin mira el tanuki rosa y sonríe. _'Extrañamente... se siente como algo bueno...'_ A continuación, Rin mira el reloj. "¡Ack! ¡Necesito ayudar a preparar la cena de esta noche!" Rin coloca el tanuki rosa en su mesita de noche y sale corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe en el camino.

Kero revolotea en su lugar, mira fijamente la puerta y luego se vuelve hacia el tanuki rosa. "¿Pero un tanuki _rosa_? Eso es lo más extraño de todo..."

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Rin se encuentra increíblemente agotado. Principalmente porque todavía siente su poder drenarse para Kero, las Cartas e incluso un poco para Yue.

Incluso Sekki no lo levanta, ya que Rin se encuentra cabeceando incluso en su clase. Se siente horrible cuando ella lo atrapa haciendo eso y probablemente se disculpa demasiado como reacción.

"_No te preocupes por eso"._ Es lo que dice Sekki e incluso entonces Rin no puede evitar sentir el vergonzoso ardor de haberla decepcionado de alguna manera.

"¿Estás bien Rin-kun?" Pregunta Ying Hua durante el almuerzo, mientras Rin lucha por comerse todo su bento en lugar de simplemente tomar una siesta.

"Estoy bien... solo cansado". Rin se pregunta por qué está tan cansado. Por otra parte, hace unos días tuvo que cambiar más de una Carta y puede _sentir_ el estancamiento en sus reservas mágicas. Rin ha estado preocupado tanto por Yue como por Kero y las Cartas también; él sabe que todos se están debilitando porque él es débil y Rin desearía que hubiera alguna forma de aumentar su poder más rápido.

_'Pero Kero dijo que no debería esforzarme. Si me canso incluso cambiando una Carta...'_ Rin suspira, hurgando en su arroz.

"Rin-kun, si algo te molesta..." La voz de Ying Hua lo saca de su aturdimiento.

"¡Aah, estoy bien!" insiste Rin, riendo torpemente. "Tengo mucho sueño últimamente. Me recuperaré pronto, lo prometo."

Ying Hua sonríe ante eso. "Me alegro por eso".

Rin mira hacia otro lado y se detiene brevemente en el lado donde Yukio generalmente se sienta y siente un poco de melancolía apoderarse de él. Yukio está haciendo trabajo voluntario nuevamente y Rin nunca está seguro de qué hacer al respecto. Pero Rin sabe que es para el beneficio del futuro de Yukio.

_'¡Y el futuro de Yukio es importante! Aunque... ¿qué debo hacer con el mío?' _Rin se pregunta brevemente.

Entonces suena la campana y es hora de hacer todo lo posible para no quedarse dormido en las clases nuevamente.

* * *

La cena de esa noche es un asunto muy tranquilo. Algo que no se puede evitar cuando la mitad del monasterio está fuera, incluidos Yukio y Shirō.

"Gochisōsama". Rin dice suavemente, bajando la cuchara. Apenas probó el curry y sabe que todos lo miran con preocupación, a su modo. Pero Rin hace todo lo posible para fingir que no está allí y sube las escaleras, planeando trabajar en su tarea. Incluso si Yukio se ha ido, Rin le prometió a él, a Shirō e incluso a Sekki que pasaría la secundaria.

Rin enciende la luz en su habitación compartida con Yukio y hace una pausa para mirar alrededor del lugar, realmente mirarlo después de tanto tiempo. Dormir es difícil cuando no hay un gemelo a su lado y Rin se desploma en la silla de su escritorio.

"Rin... ¿estás bien?" Pregunta Kero, volando para sentarse en el escritorio de Rin.

Rin gime y apoya la cabeza sobre el escritorio, acolchada por sus brazos. "No sé... siento que la distancia entre Yukio y yo crece, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer, ¿verdad?"

"No... Ah, lo siento, pero tampoco hay mucho que yo pueda hacer". Kero acaricia la cabeza de Rin. "No sé mucho sobre gemelos realmente. Pero esto... probablemente sea normal".

"Probablemente". Rin cierra los ojos y suspira. "Desearía... pero eso no ayudará". Rin abre los ojos y se sienta. Después de un momento, saca su tarea de matemáticas de su mochila y frunciendo el ceño, se pone a trabajar.

Kero se instala a su lado y lo ayuda a veces, pero principalmente se queda allí para que Rin no esté solo.

Rin no dice nada, pero lo aprecia y Kero lo sabe muy bien.

* * *

Sekki toma un sorbo de su té y se vuelve hacia su computadora portátil. Escribiendo algunas cosas, suspira una vez que termina y presiona imprimir. Una vez que está segura de que está funcionando, guarda su trabajo, lo respalda y cierra su computadora portátil, tomando su taza de té y saliendo de su estudio. Afortunadamente, los nuevos documentos de asignación estarán listos para mañana, lo que significa que Sekki ahora tiene suficiente tiempo para descansar.

O más bien, enfocarse en algunos de sus proyectos más personales.

Los suministros de costura se encuentran en la mesa de su sala de estar y ella se instala a trabajar en un traje específico. Sekki disfruta de esto, sintiendo que le está otorgando una extraña bendición a Rin con estos trajes.

_'Yue dice que es porque pensó en __Daid__ō__ji__ Tomoyo algunas veces mientras yo nacía. No me importa.' _Sekki sonríe al pensar en transmitir un aspecto importante de ser un Cardcaptor y Heredero de las Cartas; Un amigo para apoyar y disfrazar al Cardcaptor.

Yue es una presencia suave en su mente y a Sekki la reconforta. Antes, era muy incómodo. Tan pronto como descubrió la verdad de su existencia, se sintió perdida. Pero entre todos los que conoció y con los que interactuó, aunque especialmente con Rin, Sekki encontró su lugar en este mundo.

_'Tal vez soy más joven de lo que pensaba, pero eso está bien'. _Sekki extiende ante ella la parte del atuendo en sus manos y sonríe ante el resultado. Dejándolo a un lado, se detiene cuando un 'ping' proviene del pendiente especial que ahora tiene en la oreja.

Sonriendo, lo activa mientras recuerda cómo lo consiguió.

"_¡Aquí!" Rin le entrega el pequeño pendiente. "__Um__... es difícil contactarte sin un teléfono celular, así que... esto debería ayudar"._

_Sekki_ _ lo toma y lo examina. "Este es un dispositivo interesante". Le dice a Rin._

"_Es de Sakura... tomó un tiempo configurarlo de nuevo pero... ¿está bien?" Rin parece vacilante._

"_Es perfecto"._

Y realmente es perfecto. Incluso con el resto de sus poderes mágicos encerrados, Sekki tiene el poder suficiente para activar y usar el arete.

"¿Si? ¿Rin-kun?"

"Acabo de sentir esa presencia nuevamente. Parece estar en otro parque. ¿Puedes llegar?" Pregunta Rin.

"Por supuesto. ¡Acabo de terminar otro traje también!" Dice Sekki alegremente. Rin se ríe un poco de eso, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanche.

"¡Aaah... gracias! Es en Tora Park, ¿puedes llegar rápido?"

"Yue puede. ¡Así que nos vemos allí!" Sekki termina la llamada y se estira, mirando su traje felizmente. "¡Estoy segura de que le encantará!"

Dentro de ella, Yue suspira, pero es un tipo de suspiro cariñoso que tiene una sonrisa oculta detrás.

_'Esto es realmente algo cálido'. _Él piensa en privado.

* * *

Rin se siente bastante halagado de que Sekki piense tanto en él que ella le haga trajes personalizados. Pero su traje actual también lo hace maravillarse de sus patrones de pensamiento.

Actualmente, Rin lleva un top corto de color azul oscuro con los hombros descubiertos. En la parte superior, se encuentra una chaqueta larga con largas colas que le llegan hasta las espinillas, con bordados de estrellas y llamas en plata y oro como un patrón repetitivo. En sus piernas hay mallas azules que se cortan justo antes del par de pantalones cortos que usa. Largos guantes negros cubren sus brazos hasta su hombro, manteniéndolo caliente. Los zapatos que usa son cómodos y también tienen el mismo diseño de estrellas y llamas.

Sosteniendo su báculo en sus manos, se siente un poco nervioso mientras Yue y Kero miran alrededor del parque. Rin da un paso adelante para pararse al borde de la fuente de la fuerte firma mágica. Es una fosa enorme y Rin no puede evitar sentirse intimidado por ella.

Sin embargo, Rin sabe que la presencia es más fuerte allí.

"Bueno... solo mirar esto no ayudará... y creo que no es tan profundo". Rin observa un poco más. "Puedo entrar y salir con Jump sin problemas".

Yue frunce el ceño. "No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea".

"Probablemente no lo sea" admite Rin. "Pero no hay otras, ¿no?"

Kero suspira ante eso. "Tienes un punto ahí. ¿Yue?"

Yue deja escapar un suspiro. "No tenemos otra opción".

Rin saca la Carta. "¡Jump!"

Con las alas en sus pies, Rin se sumerge en la fosa. Kero intenta seguirlo, solo para golpearse contra un escudo. "Waaah... ¿Rin? Oh mierda..."

Yue frunce el ceño ante eso y da un paso adelante. "Retrocede."

Kero se quita rápidamente del camino mientras Yue potencia una flecha de luz y le dispara al escudo. Pero simplemente se dispersa contra él. "Ya veo..."

"Muy poderoso. Definitivamente..." Kero mira hacia abajo mientras Yue mira hacia el cielo.

"Sakura... ¿cuál es el significado de esto?"

Al otro lado del parque, Ying Hua descansa en un árbol. Ella no está sola. A su lado hay una gran pantera con alas de mariposa y una hermosa mujer con alas de mariposa.

"Tan confundidos... es un poco triste de ver". La mujer suspira y se estira. "Entonces, ¿qué estás planeando para esta prueba, Ying Hua?"

Ying Hua sonríe. "Pronto lo descubrirás, Ruby Moon".

Ruby Moon hace una mueca, la cual es mitad puchero y mitad confusión. "Bien, no me lo digas".

Ying Hua se ríe y mira la fosa y los guardianes que aún están tratando de pasar el escudo. "Eso debería ser suficiente tiempo. Es hora de que empiece."

* * *

Rin aterriza suavemente con la ayuda de Jump. Él mira alrededor de la fosa. No es muy espacioso aquí abajo y apenas hay luz. Pero puede sentir la presencia a su alrededor con fuerza.

"Pero no hay nada aquí..." Rin parpadea y mira hacia arriba. Solo puede ver la entrada de arriba y preguntarse por los destellos que está viendo. "¿Uh?"

Entonces algo suave cae sobre su cabeza. "¿Waaah?"

Rin da un paso atrás y mira el juguete de peluche frente a él. "¿Tanuki?"

Es, de hecho, un tanuki. Uno azul brillante. Un segundo cae mientras Rin lo mira, este es rosa.

Sin embargo, otro juguete de felpa comienza a caer y Rin suelta un grito a medida que la cantidad aumenta hasta el punto en que es enterrado por ellos. Todos de colores vivos.

_'__Aaaah__... apenas puedo respirar... Necesito salir...'_ Rin hace una mueca de dolor y lucha un poco para llegar a las Cartas. _'__Firey__ no funcionará y tampoco __Mist__, ¿entonces qué...? ¡oh!' _Rin parpadea. _'Eso debería funcionar.'_

"Carta creada originalmente por Clow y masterizada por Sakura. ¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin!"

Entonces Rin respira hondo y grita: "¡Erase! ¡Deshazte de los tanukis! "

Erase se eleva y saca su capa. Con una luz brumosa, recoge todos los tanukis de felpa y los borra, dejando que Rin se ponga de pie mientras desaparecen.

Una vez que todos se han ido, Rin acepta la Carta Erase. "Gracias."

A continuación, Rin levanta la vista. "¡Jump!"

Rin se encuentra en la cima rápidamente, instalándose en el suelo fácilmente. Se tambalea un momento, siendo atrapado por Yue.

"¡Rin! ¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Kero.

"Sí... ¿qué pasa?" Rin parpadea hacia Yue. '_Se ve preocupado.'_

"Había una barrera en la parte superior de la fosa" explica Yue y luego parpadea mientras mira por encima de la cabeza de Rin. "La fosa..."

"¡Se ha ido!" Grita Kero, sorprendido por lo rápido que desapareció. "Pero ¿cómo?"

Rin niega con la cabeza. "No lo sé... pero esa presencia se ha ido de nuevo".

"Eso es bueno al menos... ¿qué pasó allí abajo?" Pregunta Kero.

"Tanukis" dice Rin.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Tanto Yue como Kero miran fijamente a Rin, estupefactos ante esa simple palabra.

"Había muchos tanukis de felpa... casi me enterraron..." Rin suspira.

"¿Tanukis? ¡¿De eso se trataba tu premonición?!" Exige Kero.

Rin suspira y sacude la cabeza. "No... no creo que sea correcto".

Kero y Yue intercambian miradas antes de volverse hacia Rin. "Bueno, mejor volvamos a casa ahora. Tengo que dormir bien" aconseja Kero.

Rin bosteza. "Tienes razón..."

"Pero, en serio, ¿Tanukis?" Kero murmura para sí mismo cuando salen del parque.

* * *

El bostezo de Rin en el desayuno no pasa desapercibido, a pesar de sus deseos de lo contrario.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Shirō, frunciendo el ceño preocupado.

Rin sonríe. "Solo cansado de nuevo. Aaaah, apesta..." Rin come un poco más de su desayuno, fingiendo no ver las miradas preocupadas que todos están intercambiando.

_'Lo siento... pero realmente no puedo decirles la verdad chicos'. _Rin suspira un poco, mirando su plato de arroz. _'Este es un secreto que hay que guardar...'_

Rin deja el tazón ahora vacío y se levanta. "¡Gochisōsama y nos vemos más tarde!" dice Rin alegremente, saliendo de la cocina y del monasterio. Todavía tiene escuela hoy.

"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por Rin?" Nagatomo le pregunta a Shirō una vez que se ha ido.

Shirō sacude lentamente la cabeza. "Me temo que no. Revisé el sello y nada parece estar mal. Pero aun así... " Shirō suspira. "Bueno, lo vigilaremos lo mejor que podamos. Honestamente, eso es todo lo que podemos hacer".

Tener a Yukio allí para el almuerzo llena a Rin de tanta felicidad, especialmente si es un Yukio que está dispuesto a hablar con Rin y actúa alegremente, como solía hacerlo.

Ying Hua observa, divertida por cómo Yukio a veces le dispara una mirada como si esperara algo. Ying Hua las ignora a favor de comer su almuerzo, mientras que Rin agita los brazos alrededor y describe un sueño extraño que tuvo y cómo sus calificaciones han mejorado una vez más.

_'Un hermano tan tonto... no voy a __robártelo__'. _Ying Hua sonríe ante ese pensamiento.

"Entonces, pregunté sobre la pregunta porque no entendí y por alguna razón el maestro se enojó mucho". Rin hace una 'cara de enojo' para demostrarlo. "Quiero decir, él realmente no la había explicado las últimas veces, así que en realidad..."

Yukio sacude la cabeza ligeramente, riéndose un poco por eso. Aunque en privado, siente lastima por el pobre maestro que terminó explicándole las cosas varias veces a su hermano.

_'Estoy feliz de que __Nii__-san haya podido preguntar de hecho'. _Piensa Yukio felizmente. _'__Tsukishiro__-sensei ha sido una buena influencia'._

Anteriormente, Rin nunca habría preguntado, ya que no creía que lo ayudarían. Pero gracias a los esfuerzos de Sekki tanto con los maestros como con el propio Rin, ahora hace preguntas y a veces, incluso responde. Y por molesto que sea, Yukio sabe que tales cosas ayudan a su hermano en lo que respecta al aprendizaje y por lo tanto, a pasar sus clases.

Yukio mira a Ying Hua nuevamente y se encuentra preguntándose una vez más por la extraña chica que no tiene problemas para estar con su hermano. Y de hecho parece dedicarle mucho tiempo.

Un misterio que Yukio no puede resolver. No en el corto plazo al menos.

* * *

Ying Hua toma un sorbo de su té, mirando a la calle que puede ver desde la amplia ventana de su departamento. Es un lugar muy agradable, con muchas habitaciones y probablemente cuenta como un penthouse. Honestamente, es perfecto, ya que sabe que necesita las habitaciones por varias razones.

"¿Estás bien, Ying Hua?" Dandan, o Ruby Moon, si uno usa su verdadero nombre, inclina la cabeza mientras mira la cara de Ying Hua. "Te ves terriblemente seria".

"Solo estoy pensando en la necesidad de un gran apartamento" dice Ying Hua suavemente.

"Necesitaremos esto, ¿no?" Spinel levanta la vista del libro que está leyendo. "Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. ¿Qué hay de Okumura Rin?"

"No podrá sentirme por un buen tiempo". Ying Hua deja a un lado su taza vacía. "Con la forma en que se está agotando, Rin-kun todavía tiene mucho camino por recorrer para obtener el suficiente poder como para tener la oportunidad de atraparme".

"Eso es cierto". Ruby lo considera por un momento.

"Además, esto fue planeado hace mucho tiempo y con buenas razones". Ying Hua sonríe al libro en su regazo, a la cubierta desgastada con el nombre de Kinomoto Sakura. "¿Qué piensas, Estelle?"

"TODOS LOS SISTEMAS EN FUNCIONAMIENTO, OJOU-CHAN". Dice el anillo en el dedo de Ying Hua.

"¿Así que eso es todo, hm?" Ying Hua mira a Ruby y se pone de pie. Deslizando el anillo de su dedo, lo sostiene en sus manos. "Anillo que guardas el poder de las estrellas, revela tu verdadera naturaleza ante mí. Yo, Ying Hua, te ordeno en nombre de nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate, Estelle!"

El báculo que crece es grande, lo suficientemente grande como para tocar el suelo y aun así extenderse sobre Ying Hua. El eje es negro puro y rematado con una esfera rosa con una estrella que brilla dentro de sus profundidades, también lo rodean alas plateadas.

Ying Hua mira a Ruby y Spinel y levanta el báculo una vez más. "Recupera el aspecto que debes tener. Spinel Sol. Ruby Moon."

Una poderosa magia rosa se arremolina alrededor de los dos, antes de desplegarse para revelarlos en sus verdaderas formas, Spinel Sun como una gran pantera negra con una gema azul en la frente y alas de mariposa, Ruby Moon como una hermosa mujer con vestimenta china y alas de mariposa que combinan con su contraparte.

La propia Ying Hua se ilumina.

"Chaqueta de Barrera". Declara Estelle, la esfera rosa parpadea brevemente.

El resplandor forma un conjunto de ropa nueva para Ying Hua, ropa que parece brillar extrañamente para aquellos con una visión especial.

Lleva un vestido hasta la rodilla y muy plisado hasta el escote, con mangas negras ajustadas que terminan debajo de los guantes. Los guantes terminan una pulgada o dos más allá de la muñeca y una sola hendidura en la parte posterior se extiende desde el puño hasta la muñeca, con bordes blancos en los puños y por las aberturas. La chaqueta tiene bordes blancos en todos los dobladillos y se cierra con un solo cierre en forma de un pasador de estrella tridimensional color amarillo con una borla negra que cuelga de la parte inferior.

El sombrero en su cabeza es algo parecido a una boina, con bordes blancos en la parte inferior. En el lado izquierdo, hay un pasador de estrella tridimensional color amarillo con una borla negra que cuelga de la parte inferior y en la parte posterior, hay dos largas cintas trenzadas negras que terminan con cuentas de estrellas amarillas y borlas negras. Las botas alcanzan aproximadamente tres pulgadas por encima de los tobillos y tienen una sola abertura en la parte delantera que llega desde el borde superior hasta el tobillo. Hay bordes blancos en la parte superior de las botas y en los bordes de la abertura y cada abertura se cierra aproximadamente una pulgada por encima del tobillo mediante un pasador de estrella tridimensional de color amarillo con una borla negra que cuelga de la parte inferior.

Ying Hua da un paso adelante y mira hacia la calle oscura, sonriendo serenamente. "Entonces... ¿qué tipo de ataque enviaré a Rin-kun después?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Demasiados pasadores de estrella tridimensionales de color amarillo con borlas negras al final, ugh 😵
> 
> Dato de vital importancia(?). El tanuki suele tener fama de ser travieso y alegre, un maestro del disfraz y el cambio de forma, pero algo crédulo y distraído.
> 
> Y por cierto, en el próximo capítulo... ¡Kero borracho!, la verdad no me sorprende 😂😂
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	9. Chapter 9

La madrugada se rompe por un grito que envía al pobre Kero a volar en el aire en estado de shock, golpeando el techo. Luego cae de nuevo a la cama y se frota la cabeza, haciendo una mueca y gimiendo un poco.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Kero luce adormilado mientras ve a Rin apresurarse e intentando ponerse los pantalones mientras también recoge algunos artículos.

"¡Es el Día del Deporte, argh!" Rin se cae con fuerza, haciendo que Kero haga una mueca.

"¿Estás bien Rin?" Las palabras vienen de las escaleras, el monje que habló sonaba muy preocupado. Kero cree que, por la voz, es Maruta.

Rin, medio enredado en sus mantas y medio en su ropa, le responde: "¡Bien!"

"Totalmente no lo estás". Kero suspira mientras Rin trabaja para desenredarse. "Ah, recuerdo claramente que el año pasado el Día del Deporte _apestó_".

"Sí, pero este año terminaron haciendo la venta de repostería al mismo tiempo" explica Rin, amortiguado por su camisa. Tirando de ella sobre su cabeza, deja escapar un jadeo. "E hice cosas para eso y necesito llegar temprano para asegurarme de que sean aceptadas".

"¿Venta de pasteles?" Kero brilla ante eso mientras Rin se pasa una mano por el cabello y se da cuenta de lo desordenado que esta. Mientras Rin toma un cepillo y hace todo lo posible para domar su desordenado cabello de la perdición, el cual comparte con su hermano, Kero flota sobre él. "¿Puedo ir?"

Rin lo mira. Lo mira fijamente por un momento. Entonces, rotundamente "No."

Kero casi se cae ante esa contundente respuesta. "¡¡Pero, Rin!! ¡Pastel!"

"La última vez que te dejé venir conmigo a un lugar donde habían muchos pasteles, te lo comiste todo. Fue difícil lidiar con eso". Rin se queja, pensando en ese buffet de pasteles de todo lo que puedas comer, con el cual Rin decidió darse un capricho a sí mismo y a Kero durante el verano. En última instancia, solo Kero se dio un capricho cuando se las arregló para comer _todo_ y dejar atrás a personas muy frustradas y confundidas.

Kero se marchita. "Pero... pero si yo prometo..."

"No." Rin se pasa la mano por el cabello y satisfecho, se apresura a preparar su bolsa con las cosas. "Así que te quedaras en casa. Considéralo un castigo por última vez."

"Bien..." Kero lo mira con los ojos llorosos, pero Rin no se molesta en mirarlo. De ninguna manera va a dejar que lo engañe con su cara triste y los ojos de cachorro con el corazón roto. Rin prefiere evitar que se repitan las payasadas locas relacionadas con los pasteles del pequeño guardián. Por supuesto, dado que no está mirando, Rin se pierde la expresión determinada que cruza la cara de Kero una vez que se da cuenta de que no puede convencer a Rin de que lo lleve.

"¡Rin! ¡Si quieres desayunar tienes que darte prisa!" Shirō lo llama.

"¡Sí!" Rin toma su bolso y baja las escaleras. "¡Compórtate Kero!" dispara Rin sobre su hombro.

Sin notar que Kero ya no está en la habitación y no lo ha estado desde hace algún tiempo...

**Capítulo 9: Alocado Día del Deporte**

En la entrada de la escuela, Rin levanta la mirada ante el sonido de su nombre siendo llamado. "¿Ying Hua?" Rin parpadea y luego sonríe. Ying Hua lo saluda, luciendo alegre al verlo.

Acelerando, Rin se detiene justo frente a la sonriente Ying Hua. "Buenos días, Rin-kun". Ying Hua le sonríe.

"Aah... buenas". Rin mira a su alrededor y se marchita. "No has visto a Yukio, ¿verdad?"

"No." Ying Hua niega con la cabeza y mueve la gran bolsa que lleva sobre ella.

"Maldita sea... pensé que se había adelantado". Rin suspira. _'Maldito cuatro ojos... ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?'_

"Bueno, estoy segura de que aun así te divertirás" le asegura Ying Hua.

Rin hace una mueca. "El año pasado no fue tan bueno... no mucha gente me quería en el equipo o incluso haciendo cosas..."

"Bueno, eso es malo". Ying Hua mira la mochila de Rin. "Quizás pasarás un momento más interesante este año".

"Tal vez... quiero decir, tal vez pueda hacer la venta de repostería... es realmente extraño hacerla al mismo tiempo que el Día del Deporte..." murmura Rin.

Ying Hua se ríe. "Aparentemente es una cuestión de presupuesto. Y hay muchos padres y otros familiares que vendrán, por lo que habrá clientes".

Ying Hua mira la mochila de Rin y una sonrisa cruza su rostro. _'Además, parece que hoy tenemos un cliente muy especial...'_ Ying Hua mira a Rin y sonríe de nuevo.

"¿Vamos?" Ying Hua hace un gesto hacia la puerta.

Rin suspira, pero de todos modos sonríe. "Sí, también podría..."

Los dos entran a los terrenos de la escuela, preparados para un interesante Día del Deporte. O más bien, Ying Hua lo está, mientras que Rin sigue ignorando lo _interesante _que será hoy.

* * *

El maestro frente a él mira boquiabierto la enorme bolsa que Rin pone frente a él con un ruido sordo que sacude la mesa. Mirando hacia arriba, se estremece.

"Um... ¿esto es?"

"La venta de repostería todavía sigue en pie, ¿no?" Rin mira al maestro, quien asiente rápidamente. "Esta es la parte de mi clase para la venta".

"Oh, y esto es de mi parte". Ying Hua deja su propia gran bolsa, sorprendiendo al maestro nuevamente y haciendo que la mesa empiece a crujir por la presión que ahora tiene sobre ella. "Eso está bien, ¿verdad?"

El maestro suda, preguntándose si todo esto es comestible y también si será posible venderlos todos.

_'Por otra parte, no muchos pudieron hacer dulces en un horario tan reducido. Este repentino cambio... el director es terrible con las fechas.' __El_ maestro suspira y mira a través de la primera bolsa, sorprendido por todos los pasteles y dulces que contiene.

"Bueno, ¡buena suerte con la venta!" Dice alegremente Ying Hua, uniendo su brazo con el de Rin y llevándoselo. "Vamos, tengo que prepararme para la mitad del día del deporte".

El maestro los mira alejarse, confundido. Luego se vuelve hacia la otra bolsa y se detiene, un poco sorprendido. Además de todos los dulces y golosinas caseros normales, hay una gran caja de bombones al brandy, con una nota pegada.

"Esto es para que los maestros lo compartan después de su duro día. Un poco de apreciación..." Lee en voz alta. Luego sonríe. "Que considerada."

* * *

Los casilleros están tan ocupados como se esperaba hoy. Rin termina teniendo que deslizarse entre la multitud para llegar a un casillero que pueda usar. Esto es relativamente fácil teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría mira a Rin y se aleja de él.

Rin suspira ante eso, tirando su bolso en el casillero de la escuela después de sacar su ropa de gimnasia. Parpadea cuando cree haber escuchado un grito, pero se distrae con la llegada de Yukio. Se ve un poco desaliñado e incluso jadea ligeramente, como si hubiera tenido que correr aquí.

"Hola, Nii-san". Yukio se ve incómodo, pero Rin brilla al verlo.

"¡Yukio! ¿Dónde estabas?" Pregunta Rin.

Yukio se estremece ante los ojos grandes e inocentemente curiosos de Rin. "Oh, solo tenía que hacer algo realmente rápido".

_'Como llegar a la escuela __cram__ a tiempo para inscribirme en la próxima prueba de progreso de exorcistas'. _Yukio suspira ante eso, arrojando su bolso en su casillero y sacando su ropa de gimnasia.

"Está bien". Rin alegremente se quita la camisa y va por su ropa de gimnasia. "Me alegra que estés aquí. Estaba medio preocupado de que tu trabajo te alejaría."

"Bueno, es el Día del Deporte". Yukio logra sonreír ante eso. "Tengo que estar aquí".

Rin tararea alegremente ante eso, animándose inmediatamente ante esas palabras, tan simples como son.

"Oh, por cierto, Tou-san también logró venir de nuevo". Yukio revela, haciendo que Rin gima. "Si, lo sé..."

Los gemelos suspiran brevemente y al unísono por lo que Shirō va a hacer hoy. _'Viejo loco...'_ piensa Rin, aunque es un pensamiento bastante cariñoso.

Luego cierra su casillero nuevamente y se gira hacia Yukio. "Así que, Día del deporte".

"Sí... Día del deporte. Buena suerte, Nii-san." Yukio sonríe y Rin le devuelve la sonrisa con felicidad.

* * *

La primera de las actividades del día del deporte es la carrera de tres pies. Algo para lo que esta vez Rin se sienta, ya que su clase no tuvo problemas para elegir a los participantes.

La clase de Rin no gana, pero todavía hacen un buen espectáculo y cuando se trata del lanzamiento de la pelota logran tener éxito parcialmente gracias a que nadie aparta a Rin. Siempre lograba meter una pelota en la canasta cuando lanzaba.

Pero él no es el único atleta increíble, como se demostró en la carrera de 100 metros para el lado de las chicas, ya que Ying Hua es como el viento y gana casi sin competencia en su grupo.

_'Eso fue increíble...'_ Rin se pregunta si debería haberse inscrito en el tablero del lado de los chicos, pero echando un vistazo al evento Rin decide que es lo mejor. _'Podría considerarse como hacer trampa si todos los demás están demasiado asustados para intentarlo...'_ Rin suspira de nuevo, preguntándose por qué todos deben tenerle tanto miedo. _'Ha pasado más de un año desde ese incidente, en serio...'_

Rin se da vuelta para ver cómo comienza la competencia de tirar la cuerda, que tiene lugar hoy por la mañana. Rin no se molesta en ayudar esta vez, recordando cuán asustados estaban todos cuando mostró su fuerza el año pasado.

_'Aunque eso fue culpa de __Oyaji__...'_ Rin suspira y levanta la vista para ver a Ying Hua sentada a su lado.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta ella, mirándolo con preocupación.

Rin se encoge de hombros. "Supongo. Solo un poco bah**(1)**, supongo."

"No estás enfermo, ¿verdad?" Ying Hua apoya una mano en su frente.

Rin retrocede, sonriendo. "Nah. Es solo que... supongo que nadie aquí quiere tratar conmigo."

Ying Hua suspira. "Eso es malo. ¿Quieres que intente hablar con ellos?"

"No. Estoy bien, de verdad." Rin le sonríe a Ying Hua nuevamente. "Ve y diviértete. La carrera de obstáculos es la siguiente ¿cierto? y te inscribiste en ella".

"Eso es cierto". Ying Hua suspira y se pone de pie, sacudiendo la suciedad de sus pantalones cortos de gimnasia. "Pero si necesitas algo pídemelo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Claro!" Rin la despide, aun sonriendo y a pesar de saber que algunas veces la gente todavía lo mira con cautela, esa pequeña conversación con Ying Hua lo puso de mejor humor. Lo hace más optimista sobre su reputación, como si tal vez el prestigio de Ying Hua se contagiara a él.

* * *

Yukio mira constantemente hacia donde está la clase de Rin. Por lo general no lo ve y hace que una extraña sensación le roa el interior. Ciertamente ve a otros compañeros de clase como Watanabe e incluso a Ying Hua. Pero Rin tiende a ser esquivo.

Cuando suena el silbato y se oye el anuncio para salir a almorzar, Yukio se apresura hacia donde sabe que vio por última vez a su padre adoptivo, esperando encontrarse con su hermano allí.

Para su sorpresa, no solo Rin ya está allí, sino también Ying Hua.

Y su hermana, quien inmediatamente se anima al verlo.

"¡Yukio-kun!" Chilla, saltando hacia él y enviándolo a estrellarse con la fuerza de su 'abrazo'. "¡Aaah, lo hiciste tan bien en esa carrera de obstáculos!"

"¡Quítate de encima!" Yukio intenta soltarse, pero Dandan tiene un agarre que podría rivalizar con la fuerza de un demonio. Además, lo sabría por experiencia personal.

"¿Es esto normal?" Pregunta Shirō, tratando de ocultar su risa ante la situación en la que se encuentra el pobre Yukio.

"Sí..." Rin suspira, sudando, mientras Ying Hua se ríe. Sekki disminuye la velocidad cuando se acerca al grupo y suspira ante la escena que tiene delante.

"Oh cielos... Ruan-san, vas a sofocar a Yukio-kun a este ritmo" comenta Sekki, haciendo que Dandan levante la vista. Hay un momento en que las dos se miran la una al otra, luego Dandan sonríe.

"Aaah, lo siento, lo siento. Tsukishiro Sekki, ¿verdad?" Ella le ofrece una mano. "¡Ruan Dandan!"

"He oído hablar de ti. Encantada de conocerte correctamente Ruan-san." Sekki la saluda cordialmente.

"¡Oh, puedes llamarme Dandan!" Ella entona alegremente.

Sekki simplemente mantiene una sonrisa en su rostro y se voltea hacia Shirō. "¿Te importaría que vuelva a almorzar contigo este año?"

"¡Absolutamente no!" Shirō sonríe. "Cuantos más mejor, ¿verdad?"

El gemido de Yukio cuando Dandan lo abraza nuevamente y lo arrastra hacia la manta sugiere que no lo cree.

_'Aguanta ahí Yukio...'_ Rin mira a su hermano y discretamente mueve su posición para que Ying Hua esté entre él y Dandan. Ying Hua se da cuenta y se ríe, pero aun así no dice nada.

Probablemente sea un movimiento sensato por parte de Rin de todos modos.

* * *

En lo profundo del vestuario de los chicos, una suave risita resuena dentro de un casillero.

"Rin... pensaste que podrías deshacerte de mí". Kero se levanta del bolso y se ríe. "Y sin embargo, no te diste cuenta de que me escondía en tu bolso. ¡Que equivocación!"

"¡El pastel es todo mío! ¡Probaré los deliciosos dulces que me estás escondiendo!" Kero continúa riendo, maniáticamente.

No muy lejos del casillero de Rin, dos adolescentes miran con horror el casillero.

"¿No es ese...?" Uno traga saliva.

"¿Del demonio?" El otro termina.

Los dos muchachos intercambian una mirada llena de terror y luego de otra carcajada se escapan, gritando de miedo.

Se escucha un golpe en el casillero cuando Kero se estrella contra él y maldice. "¡Carajo, él lo cerró!"

A medida que continúa el sonido de golpes, es obvio que la cerradura no va a evitar que Kero se escape y encuentre algunos dulces.

* * *

Rin mira a su alrededor mientras se traga su último bocado de comida. Casi todos han terminado su comida y pronto, el período de almuerzo terminará y se reanudarán las actividades deportivas. "¿Qué está planeado para la tarde?"

"La carrera de relevos, los _kibasen_, la carrera de comer pan, la búsqueda del tesoro..." Yukio los enumera y hace una pausa. "Y hay otra cosa, ¿verdad?"

"Hay una carrera para los adultos" revela Ying Hua, después de hojear lo que parece ser un libro de programas. "Tanto los padres como los maestros y tutores pueden competir en una carrera sencilla si así lo desean".

"Aaah... creo que pasaré". Shirō se ríe. "Prefiero descansar un poco más". '_Además, me perdería las oportunidades para tomar fotos...'_

Rin y Yukio lo miran, obviamente sabiendo dónde están sus pensamientos. Están demasiado resignados e incluso molestos por la tendencia de Shirō de fotografiar tantas cosas como sea posible que hagan sus hijos adoptivos.

"Bueno, voy a competir. ¿Qué hay de ti Tsukishiro-sensei?" Pregunta Dandan, saltando alegremente.

"En realidad, esa idea me gusta". Sekki sonríe y deja a un lado su enorme bento - un gemelo del de Dandan para sorpresa de Rin- con un suave Gochisōsama. "El ejercicio es bueno para uno después de todo".

"¡Sí! Y hay tanta diversión allí. ¡Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he participado en un día del deporte!" Dandan rebota un poco más. "Hey, Yukio-kun, me animarás, ¿verdad?" Ella se tira encima de él.

"¡Bájate!"

Shirō suspira cuando Dandan va tras Yukio nuevamente. "¿Debería preocuparme la atención que tu hermana le está dando a mi hijo?"

Ying Hua parpadea y luego se ríe. "No. Onee-san lo encuentra lindo y divertido. Si él no reaccionara tanto, ella se calmaría. Ligeramente."

Shirō sacude la cabeza. "No hay posibilidad allí".

"Dímelo a mí". Rin suspira, luego mira hacia donde está establecida la venta de repostería. Parece estar haciendo negocios activos, lo que lo hace sonreír. La venta de repostería podría ser más importante que los eventos del día del deporte. Especialmente considerando cuántas personas probablemente necesitan los fondos para ayudar a la escuela.

* * *

El dulce aroma de los dulces azucarados lleva a Kero a la oficina de los maestros. Allí, el guardián en miniatura no tarda mucho en localizar las cajas y latas de dulces, tanto caseros como comprados en tiendas, traídos para la venta de repostería. Con los comprados en tiendas al menos hicieron un intento de hacer que parezcan caseros, pero Kero conoce bien la diferencia.

"¡Aaaah, no importa, todo tendrá un sabor extra bueno en mi barriga!" Declara Kero, bajando en picado para abordar una caja. "Aaah.¡Donas! Ooh, estas se ven tan bien..." Kero hace un sonido feliz y le da un gran mordisco a la primera dona que pone en sus patas. "Hmmm... ¡mágico! ¡Definitivamente de Rin!"

Con tanta felicidad pasando por él, Kero se sumerge en la caja de donas para devorarlas todas en una exhibición codiciosa más digna de un demonio que de una bestia guardiana apropiada.

Por un momento un maestro asoma la cabeza, preguntándose por un sonido que escuchó. Pero Kero está oculto en otra caja de dulces, por lo que el maestro simplemente se encoge de hombros y sigue adelante después de recoger otra caja de dulces para llevar a la venta de repostería.

Al hacerlo, la caja de bombones de brandy se desliza y cae sobre otra caja de galletas, a la vista de todos.

* * *

Rin se sienta en la hierba junto a la carrera que los adultos están corriendo. Está vagamente sorprendido al respecto, pensando que es algo que solo se haría en la primaria. Pero también está contento con eso.

"¿Vas a animar a Tsukishiro-sensei?" Pregunta Ying Hua mientras se sienta en la hierba a su lado.

"Oh, sí. Supongo que animaras a tu hermana, ¿verdad?" Rin le sonríe a Ying Hua.

Ying Hua se ríe. "Sí, pero va a ser una competencia muy cerrada..."

Rin parpadea, algo confundido. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

La pistola de fogueo se dispara y la carrera comienza, Rin gira rápidamente para mirar y brilla cuando ve a Sekki a la cabeza. "¡Vamos Tsukishiro-sensei! Vamos... ¿eh?" Rin parpadea cuando Dandan rápidamente alcanza a Sekki y le sonríe, Sekki se gira para mirarla un poco sorprendida.

"Woah... ¡ambas son muy rápidas!" Rin se sorprende y sonríe. "¡Vamos Tsukishiro-sensei, vamos Dandan!"

Sekki mira brevemente a Rin y sonríe, luego se vuelve hacia adelante y acelera un poco más.

"Woah..." Rin termina de pie a medida que se acercan a la línea de meta y finalmente la cruzan. "¿Quién ganó?"

Ying Hua tararea, mirando a través del resplandor del sol con la ayuda de una mano protectora. "Parece que fue un empate".

Cuando Sekki toma la mano ofrecida por Dandan y le sonríe, Rin mira a Ying Hua con curiosidad. Un poco confundido por lo que sucedió, pero cuando mira a Sekki y Dandan, no puede ver esto como algo malo.

* * *

Kero deja escapar un grito feliz. "Hmmm... ¡Todo esto es tan bueno!" Con la cara cubierta de chocolate y otras cosas dulces y sus patas hechas un desastre, Kero está en un estado dichoso.

"Aaah, más, más... ¿eh? ¿Qué es esto?" Kero levanta la caja frente a él. "¡Oh! ¡Chocolate!"

Felizmente, Kero desgarra la caja, arrojando a un lado la tapa que lo declara como bombones al brandy y hace un sonido feliz ante todos los chocolates bien envueltos.

"¡Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate! ¡Ja, trata de mantenerme alejado de los dulces otra vez, Rin!" Declara Kero mientras desenvuelve el primer chocolate y se lo traga entero. "¡Hmmmm! ¡Tan delicioso!"

Y también la caja de bombones de brandy desaparece rápidamente en la garganta de Kero.

El pequeño guardián hipa, parpadeando somnolientamente y tambaleándose ligeramente mientras se eleva en el aire, sus alas revoloteando y sus mejillas enrojecidas. "Hmmm... tan bueno... ¿dónde está el resto de los dulces...?"

* * *

Rin suspira mientras se acomoda en el costado nuevamente, tomando un trago de su agua embotellada. Frente a él, el último evento del día está sucediendo, la gran carrera de relevos. Al observar los puntajes en la configuración de la pizarra grande, Rin puede adivinar que también es un evento de desempate ya que dos clases -2A y 3B- están cuello a cuello por el primer lugar.

Rin mira a su alrededor y se detiene al notar una extraña conmoción en la distancia. Poniéndose de pie, se protege los ojos del sol y mira hacia allí.

_'Oh, esa es la sección de venta de repostería... ¿me pregunto qué los está molestando?' _Rin lo considera por un momento y luego trota hacia el área, escuchando cómo la conversación llega a sus oídos.

"¡¿A dónde se fueron todos los dulces?!" Un maestro exige, buscando entre cajas y bandejas.

Rin estira el cuello y se queda boquiabierto al ver las cajas rotas, bandejas y envoltorios sueltos por todo el lugar.

"Pareciera que Kero hubiera estado aquí..." Rin se detiene ante eso. "De ninguna manera..." Mirando de nuevo, Rin intenta detectar al pequeño guardián pero falla debido a la multitud en el camino. Frunciendo el ceño, Rin intenta sentirlo con su magia solo para ser interrumpido.

"¡Hic! Aaah... ¿dónde están los dulces...? ¿No hay más dulces? ¡Mentirosos!"

Rin se estremece y se da vuelta para ver algo que lo hace sudar de nervios y paralizarse por el shock.

Es Kero, pero en su forma completa de Kerberos y deambulando, hipando y lloriqueando, mientras se balancea alrededor. Una estudiante lo mira fijamente mientras se acerca a ella.

"¿Tienes dulces?" Le pregunta Kero.

El grito penetrante que proviene de la niña hace que todos corran y griten también, mientras que Rin se cubre la cara con las manos y gime.

"¿Dónde están mis dulces?" Kero exige y luego olfatea. "¡QUIERO DULCES!" Ruge, disparando una gran ráfaga de fuego de su boca para puntuar su demanda.

_'Y por supuesto, ahora tiene la respiración de fuego...'_ Rin gime. "¿Cómo lidio con _esto_?"

* * *

Sekki se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo antes que Rin. Es difícil para Yue no notar la presencia activa de su hermano deambulando.

Esa sería la razón por la cual Sekki salió corriendo y dejó que Yue saliera tan pronto como escucha el sonido de los gritos.

Yue extiende sus alas y se eleva hacia el cielo, detectando a Kerberos fácilmente. Él frunce el ceño. "Ese tonto, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa...?"

Al extender su magia para sentir el estado de Kerberos, Yue casi se cae del cielo ante la respuesta que recibe. "¿Alcohol? ¿Dónde encontró eso?"

Yue mira a los estudiantes en pánico y al Kerberos escupiendo fuego y desciende, colocando un escudo entre Kerberos y algunos estudiantes.

"Kerberos, detente".

Rin gime. "¡No, tú también!"

"Rin. Usa magia." Yue aconseja, luego se lanza hacia Kerberos para intentar calmarlo.

Rin suspira y saca su Llave. "Sí, Sí."

Rin la levanta y justo cuando Shirō viene a ver la situación, respira hondo y habla:

"Llave que guardas el antiguo poder de los cielos, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!"

Antes de que Shirō pueda hacer algo más que quedarse boquiabierto ante la extraña vista que tiene ante sí, Rin saca la Carta correcta.

"Carta creada originalmente por Clow y masterizada por Sakura. ¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin! ¡Sleep!"

Sleep se extiende hacia arriba, la pequeña hada se eleva lo más alto posible antes de liberar su polvo y extenderlo por todo el recinto escolar. Varias personas caen donde están parados, quedándose dormidas, incluido Shirō, quien todavía está tratando de procesar las cosas.

Rin suspira y mira a su alrededor. Luego palidece ante la bola de fuego que se dirige hacia él. "¡Mierda, Jump!"

Rin salta al aire, apenas esquiva el fuego de Kerberos y suspira de alivio, antes de volverse hacia Kerberos. "¡Kero!"

"¡Eres un gran mezquino! ¡No me dejas comer dulces!" Se lamenta Kerberos. "¡¡¡Y te gusta más Yue!!!"

Rin suda, mirando al gato gigante y llorón frente a él. "Uh... ¿Kero? Eso no cierto."

"¡TAN CRUEL!" Kerberos vuelve a lanzar fuego y Rin lo esquiva. Se da la vuelta y suspira aliviado, ya que no golpea a nadie.

"¡Oi, Kero! ¡Cálmate!" exige Rin, pero Kerberos no escucha, continúa deambulando y disparando fuego, lamentándose porque las cosas son injustas para él. "Argh, ¿qué pasa con él?"

"Está borracho". Yue le informa a Rin. Rin rápidamente se cae como reacción a eso.

"¿Borracho? ¿En qué demonios se metió? ¡Aaah, eso es todo! Yue, ¿qué tarjeta funcionaría para derribar a Kero?" Rin exige, aterrizando en el suelo después de otro salto. "No puedo lastimarlo pero..."

"Windy funcionará. Windy está bajo mi dominio, lo que significa que Kerberos no está protegido de su poder." Yue le informa suavemente.

Rin sonríe. "Lo tengo". Entonces Rin se da vuelta y saca la Carta. "¡Viento! ¡Se una cadena vinculante! ¡Windy!"

Windy fluye y se enfrenta a Kerberos, el guardián se queja y se lamenta, pero Windy finalmente lo inmoviliza con éxito y lo arrastra al suelo.

Rin sonríe y suspira. "Gracias Windy. Ahora ¿qué hago contigo...? Ya lo sé. ¡Sleep!" Rin llama, golpeando a Kero con éxito con el polvo y obligándolo a dormir.

Yue se establece a su lado y pone una mano sobre Kerberos. Un brillo suave fluye de él y se extiende sobre Kerberos, obligándolo a volver a su forma falsa, donde se da vuelta y emite un suave quejido antes de acurrucarse y acomodarse.

Rin suspira y mira a su alrededor. "Ugh... qué desastre..." Entonces Rin se gira hacia Yue y sonríe, un poco cansado. "Prepárate para atraparme, tengo dos Cartas más para usar".

Yue asiente lentamente y observa mientras Rin saca dos Cartas más.

"¡Memory, Repair!"

* * *

Mientras la escuela empaca, la mayoría de las personas un poco confundidas con los eventos finales del día, Ying Hua sonríe.

"Aaah, eso fue bastante divertido. ¿Pero cómo hiciste eso?" Dandan pregunta desde dónde se apoya contra un árbol cercano. "No sentí la magia".

"Eso no necesitaba magia. Solo una caja de bombones al brandy." Ying Hua se ríe. "A veces, las formas más efectivas de lidiar con las cosas son completamente sin magia".

Dandan la mira confundida y luego se encoge de hombros. "Aah, bien. Eso ciertamente funcionó según lo planeado".

"Sip. Definitivamente lo hizo. Por cierto, en lo que respecta a Yukio-kun..."

Dandan abre un ojo. "Cierto, él. Si quiere perder su magia, la tomaré. ¡Pero solo si dice que sí, por supuesto!"

Ying Hua niega con la cabeza. "Sabes muy bien que esa magia es la que lo está protegiendo, ¿no?"

"Cierto... pero no lo va a proteger para siempre. Honestamente, sería mejor acabar de una vez. Esconderse de lo que eres nunca funciona." Dandan suspira. "Nunca entenderé a los humanos a veces".

"Pero si él dice que no, no la tomarás Ruby". Ying Hua la mira penetrantemente. "Es su elección después de todo".

"Sí, sí..." Dandan se estira. "Bueno, ¿nos vamos a casa? ¡Estoy pensando en estofado para cenar hoy!"

"Estofado suena encantador". Ying Hua está de acuerdo, tarareando un poco. "Siempre traigo comida china en mi bento así que, ¿un estofado blanco tal vez?"

"¡El estofado blanco es encantador!" Dandan vitorea y luego salta.

Riendo un poco, Ying Hua la sigue, mirando en una ocasión detrás de ella hacia Rin, quien está escondido detrás de la escuela y regañando a un Kero con resaca por sus travesuras de hoy. Fue casi un desastre en muchos sentidos.

_'Sí, esto va espléndidamente'. _A continuación, Ying Hua se da vuelta y se dirige a casa, mientras los quejidos de Kero y los gritos de Rin la siguen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)bah: Se usa para expresar falta de interés o entusiasmo.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	10. Chapter 10

El monasterio es silencioso como de costumbre, al menos a esta hora. Es tarde en la noche, así que no hay gritos emocionados, no hay multitud de personas trabajando, ni visitantes que deseen visitar la iglesia.

Es este silencio el que estudia Ying Hua. Ella lo ha estado estudiando por un tiempo ahora, diseccionando cuidadosamente los ritmos y movimientos de la casa de Rin.

Un susurro de alas la hace voltearse y le sonríe a Ruby. "¿Hay algún problema?"

"No. Solo me pregunto qué es lo que te propones. Has estado haciendo esto desde antes de ese Día del Deporte. Y eso fue hace dos días." Ruby se apoyó contra el árbol alto en el que se encuentra, mirando a Ying Hua, quien está sentada en su báculo que tiene brillantes 'alas' unidas a él. "¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Estoy aprendiendo sobre las barreras aquí. Están configuradas para demonios, pero si alguien fuera de los residentes hace magia, también se activaran". Ying Hua golpea su dedo contra su labio. "Sospecho que fue agregado debido a las Cartas. Un trabajo inteligente. Sospecho que un demonio les dio algo para activarlo."

"¿Un demonio genuino? Hmmm... esa es la parte a la que no me puedo acostumbrar en este mundo. Demonios como los de Gehenna no son comunes en casa." Ruby suspira y se estira por un momento antes de cruzar los brazos detrás de la cabeza. "Pero, ¿las has estudiado lo suficiente?"

"Sí, creo que sí". El báculo de Ying Hua se eleva más alto en el aire y sonríe misteriosamente. "Solo necesito conseguir suministros primero".

**Capítulo 10: Familia Marioneta**

El otoño ahora está en pleno apogeo, con hojas cayendo por aquí y por allá con un viento helado acompañándolas. Es a través de estas hojas que Rin camina a la escuela, haciendo una pausa para atrapar una en su mano. Él le sonríe y después de admirar sus colores brillantes, la guarda en su bolsillo con una promesa mental de preservarla de alguna manera.

El único obstáculo en su estado de ánimo es el hecho de que Yukio no está caminando con él. Yukio se va cada vez más temprano, por lo que podrá saltarse algunas clases a favor de su trabajo de medio tiempo.

_'Tengo que preguntarme... ¿tiene que ver con los exorcistas?' _Rin niega con la cabeza, sin creer que su hermano pueda ser un exorcista. Sin embargo...

_'Hay una escuela especial donde se le enseña a los exorcistas. Quizás Yukio ahora vaya allí.' _Rin frunce el ceño y no piensa cosas buenas de una escuela que dificulta la escolarización normal de Yukio.

Sin embargo, es más probable que Yukio esté obligándose a ser perfecto en esto y vaya más allá de lo que incluso los maestros exorcistas quieren.

_'__Oyaji__ necesita retenerlo'. _Rin suspira y mira de nuevo a la escuela a la que se acerca. Su estado de ánimo se eleva nuevamente cuando ve a Ying Hua y se apresura hacia adelante.

"Buenos días". Ying Hua lo saluda alegremente.

"¡Buenos días!" Rin sonríe y entra por la puerta con ella, dejándola llevarlo a una conversación sobre la tarea de ayer y cómo se siente al respecto.

_'No puedo ayudar a Yukio si no me deja'. _Rin se recuerda a sí mismo mientras cambia sus zapatos por sus uwabaki. _'Pero puedo estar allí cuando él quiera mi ayuda'._

Es lo que hace la familia, ¿no?

* * *

Las clases matutinas son increíblemente aburridas. Muy aburridas y no ayuda el que la clase de Sekki sea hoy por la tarde. Agregando eso al hecho de que Rin todavía se siente cansado por el debacle del Día del Deporte - terminó quedándose hasta tarde para perforar en el cráneo de Kero el que no vuelva a hacerlo-, no es de extrañar que termine durmiéndose en su escritorio.

Ying Hua considera sacudirlo, pero decide no hacerlo. La maestra tampoco parece que quiera despertarlo, mirándolo como si fuera a morderle la cabeza o algo peor si lo hiciera, por lo que Ying Hua no ve la necesidad.

En cambio, sigue escribiendo notas no solo para ella sino también para Rin, sabiendo que él las necesitará.

_'Además, soy la razón por la que está tan cansado.' _piensa Ying Hua, mirando con cariño a Rin. _'Lo siento. Tendré que explicártelo más tarde. Mucho más tarde.'_

Hasta entonces, ella va a contribuir de maneras tranquilas y mundanas para ayudar a Rin a superar un día normal.

* * *

Shirō suspira y se frota la frente. Luego mira los papeles sobre su escritorio. Principalmente facturas y otras cosas desagradables que no tiene deseos reales de manejar.

"Pero tengo que..." Shirō gime y recoge uno, haciendo una mueca. "Una solicitud con respecto a la última misión..."

Shirō se contrae al recordar esa misión. "Eso fue principalmente culpa del cliente y aun así intentan hacer que la Orden pague por los daños. No es como si lo hiciéramos, los formularios que firmaron se encargaron de eso, pero todavía estoy vadeando en el papeleo de esto".

Shirō pasa una mano por su cabello y mira hacia arriba cuando la puerta se abre. Nagatomo mira el papeleo en el escritorio de Shirō y hace una mueca de simpatía. "¿Todavía no llegas a ninguna parte?"

"Juro que se multiplica." dice Shirō mientras Nagatomo pone la bandeja con café y sándwiches en su escritorio, moviendo cuidadosamente algunas pilas de papel fuera del camino. "Gracias por el café. Pero honestamente, ¿realmente debería tener tanto papeleo que hacer?"

"No estoy seguro... al menos parte de esto se debe a Yukio" señala Nagatomo, lo que hace que Shirō vuelva a gemir.

"Realmente necesito encadenar a ese mocoso". Se queja Shirō, quitándose los anteojos para limpiarlos. "Necesita reducir la velocidad antes de que se lastime gravemente o que otra persona salga herida".

"El examen se aproxima de nuevo después de todo". Nagatomo le recuerda a Shirō. "Y Yukio realmente está decidido a pasarlo".

"No hay excusa para ser un idiota imprudente. Si tengo que dosificarlo con pastillas para dormir, lo haré." Declara Shirō, levantando la taza de café y tomando un gran trago. "Pero hasta entonces, tengo papeleo que manejar".

"Eso es cierto". Nagatomo se detiene en la puerta para mirar al Paladín con exceso de trabajo y luego, suspirando, abandona la oficina para volver a su propio trabajo.

* * *

Kero ruge, golpeando los botones con sus patas. "¡¡¡Eso es todo!!!"

La puerta se abre detrás de él, pero no se da cuenta, demasiado ocupado concentrándose en la batalla final con el jefe y animándose a sí mismo.

Rin sonríe suavemente ante eso, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y sentándose frente a la mesa. Después de un momento, Rin pone su cabeza sobre ella. La mesa es en realidad un kotetsu que Rin encontró a punto de ser tirado y lo arreglo. Muy pronto, Rin le agregará mantas y encenderá el calentador eléctrico.

Rin mira a Kero terminar su juego. Nunca ha jugado este antes, así que no entiende los gritos de sorpresa que Kero le está dando a la pantalla ante lo que sea que se esté revelando.

"Increíble..." Kero se gira mientras los créditos pasan y parpadea. "Oh, Rin. Bienvenido a casa."

"Estoy de vuelta". Rin le da una sonrisa cansada a Kero.

Kero frunce el ceño y vuela hacia Rin, sentándose sobre la mesa y poniéndole una pata en la cabeza. "No te ves muy bien".

"Cansado. No solo por las Cartas sino también por Yukio..." Rin suspira. "Nos metimos en una pelea durante el almuerzo".

"¿Sobre qué?" Pregunta Kero, acomodándose sobre la mesa.

Rin gira la cabeza. "Cosas. Realmente tampoco entiendo por qué está tan enojado. Es como si estuviera estresado por problemas que no existen".

Kero deja escapar un suspiro racheado. "Me temo que no puedo ayudar allí".

"Lo sé. Y no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Pero... él es mi hermano. Y sin embargo... siento que ya no lo conozco." Rin suspira y cierra los ojos.

Kero no dice nada, solo se queda allí junto a Rin mientras este intenta entender a su hermano, haciéndole compañía durante toda la noche. En este momento, no hay consejos reales que pueda dar. Su relación con Yue, o la de Sakura con Tōya, tampoco son como la de Rin con Yukio.

Sin embargo, en poco tiempo, Rin se pone de pie y le da una sonrisa rota. "Necesito hacer la cena. ¿Hay algo que quieras?"

"Estofado blanco suena bien" sugiere Kero suavemente.

Rin asiente. "El estofado blanco suena muy bien. Traeré algo más tarde."

Kero observa a Rin irse y se deja caer una vez que se va. "Ah, ojalá hubiera algo que pudiera hacer..." Vuelve a su juego, que está en el menú de inicio, y se pregunta exactamente cómo va a ayudar a Rin en esta situación.

* * *

Rin termina mirando por la ventana mientras lava los platos. Algunos monjes le ofrecieron ayuda, pero los rechazo. Prefiere hacerlo solo, haciéndosele más fácil pensar cuando no hay nadie a su lado.

Detrás de él, puede escuchar los sonidos de alegría mientras los monjes hablan de algo u otro. Realmente no presta atención. De hecho, Rin actualmente es incapaz de hacerlo.

Rin mira hacia el cielo nublado y se siente extrañamente desconectado. Es un sentimiento extraño, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo, cada vez hay menos con lo que puede conectarse con ellos. Su magia es un gran secreto y también lo es el hecho de que sabe sobre el asunto de los exorcistas. Tampoco entiende a los exorcistas, incluso a Kero lo confunde lo _violentos que son_ los exorcistas con respecto a los demonios.

"Sí, pueden ser hostiles, pero no siempre..." Rin piensa en ese demonio que fue atacado por Fight esa noche de primavera. _'__Argh__, es confuso. Es más como si nadie tuviera demonios y bueno... la Orden nació durante un período de tiempo extraño según la clase de historia de Sekki-san.'_

Rin frunce el ceño al recordar cómo Sekki describió a los romanos de ese período de tiempo y aunque la Orden no fue mencionada, Rin no puede evitar pensar que el momento en que apareció la Orden dice mucho sobre cómo piensan.

_'Lo que sea, no lo entiendo. Demasiado pensar para mí.' _Rin lo deja a un lado cuando termina de secar los platos.

Entonces se detiene cuando escucha un retumbar distante y mira por la ventana otra vez. Le toma un momento, luego lo que está viendo se registra. "¡Mierda, la ropa!"

Rin sale corriendo de la cocina para rescatar la ropa de la lluvia inminente, olvidando sus pensamientos sombríos aunque solo sea por el momento.

* * *

Ying Hua tararea para sí misma mientras recoge los artículos que necesita. Por el momento, otro colorido rollo de hilo se deja caer en su cesta antes de continuar para encontrar otro color que le gusta.

"Mou... no necesitas tantos, ¿verdad?" Pregunta Dandan, mirando su propia cesta que está completamente llena de hilo. De hecho, tiene que detenerse y recoger alguno de los rollos que amenazan con derramarse cuando se detiene repentinamente, refunfuñando.

Ying Hua asiente. "Sí, de hecho. Hay muchos factores diferentes involucrados después de todo".

Dandan suspira, pero la sigue mientras ella va al mostrador con su propia cesta llena. "Si tú lo dices, Ying Hua".

Ying Hua no responde, simplemente coloca su cesta en el mostrador. "¡Me gustaría comprar estos!" Entona alegremente.

El sudor de la pobre chica del mostrador hace que Dandan se ría un poco antes de entregar su propia cesta. "¡No olvides esto también!"

La pobre chica realmente gime un poco antes de comenzar a chequear todo el hilo de Ying Hua.

* * *

La apertura de la puerta, en silencio, sigue siendo suficiente para que Kero finja inmediatamente ser un muñeco, mientras Rin se vuelve hacia la puerta.

Rin parpadea. "Yukio".

El Okumura más joven no responde, simplemente pasa junto a Rin, quien está leyendo un manga en su cama, para dejar su mochila en la silla.

Rin se marchita, sus ojos tristes observan mientras su hermano comienza a prepararse para la cama y lo ignora resueltamente.

"Um... ¿cómo estuvo tu trabajo de medio tiempo?"

Yukio se pone rígido. Los ojos de Rin se ensanchan cuando se da cuenta de que está temblando y dejando a un lado su manga, Rin se dirige rápidamente hacia Yukio, tocándolo suavemente con sus manos. "¿Yukio?"

Yukio niega con la cabeza y no dice nada. Pero Rin puede ver las lágrimas listas para estallar en Yukio y después de una pausa, lentamente abraza a su hermano.

"Tú... no tienes que decirme nada. Pero... puedes soltarlo." dice Rin suavemente, sintiendo a Yukio endurecerse y luego relajarse en su agarre. "Solo...déjalo salir."

Yukio se estremece, respira hondo...

Y luego comienza a llorar. Sollozos rotos sin sonido, excepto por sus temblores y jadeos por aire, pero Rin no lo suelta.

Simplemente abraza a su hermano con fuerza, quien finalmente se suelta después de un día horrible.

* * *

Al principio, Rin no está completamente seguro de lo que lo despierta. Se sienta lentamente, mirando a su alrededor mientras se frota un ojo. Luego se detiene y mira la cama vacía donde antes estaba Yukio.

"¿Yukio?" Rin se desliza por debajo de las sábanas y mira fijamente la cama de Yukio. Actualmente no es inusual que Yukio se despierte a horas extrañas, pero Yukio es un poco quisquilloso acerca de su cama. No la dejaría desordenada sino que la arreglaría antes de bajar a tomar una bebida caliente.

Rin se pregunta por la extraña sensación con la que está lidiando, algo que lo inquieta. Mirando al dormido Kero, Rin vuelve a ponerse sus uwabaki y se dirige hacia la puerta. Entonces hace una pausa y regresa por la funda de las Cartas. Más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Las escaleras crujen cuando él se desliza por ellas, mirando hacia abajo a medida que avanza. Su visión nocturna es bastante buena, pero aun así, Rin prefiere ser cauteloso. Caerse por las escaleras no sería bueno.

En ese momento Rin nota una luz encendida y cuidadosamente, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, se da cuenta de que es la sala de estar. Cuidadosamente se adelanta y se detiene. Exceptuándolo a él, todos están aquí, parados en el medio de la habitación.

"Todos..." Rin parpadea y los mira fijamente, algo está mal aquí. La tabla del piso cruje bajo sus pies cuando Yukio se da vuelta para mirarlo.

Rin tiembla ante los ojos en blanco. "¿Yukio?"

Y el resto se gira para mostrar la misma cara en blanco. Los ojos de Rin caen ante eso y se da cuenta de las armas en sus manos.

Justo a tiempo para esquivar cuando alguien levanta un arma y le dispara.

* * *

El sonido de un arma siendo disparada envía a Kero a volar de su sueño y hacia abajo. "¡Rin! ¿Qué pasa? Oh, mierda." Kero se detiene de golpe cuando ve a los monjes con rostros bastante inexpresivos y a Yukio ir tras Rin con armas.

"¡Rin!" Grita de nuevo cuando otra pistola es levantada y se lanza hacia adelante, con las alas cubriéndolo y luego retirándose para revelar su verdadera forma. Una barrera se eleva, bloqueando las balas justo a tiempo mientras Rin mira con horror a su familia.

"Kero... qué es..." Rin parpadea. "¡Esa presencia!"

Kero le gruñe a los exorcistas que se acercan y a Yukio. "Está de vuelta y está detrás de esto. ¡Rin, magia!"

"¡¿Pero qué podría funcionar aquí?!" Rin clama, sacando su Llave de todos modos. "Llave que guardas el antiguo poder de los cielos, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!"

Rin agarra su báculo y luego cae al suelo cuando otras balas golpean algunas cosas. "¿Qué los está controlando?"

"No puedo ver nada". Kero gruñe y comienza a encender fuego en su boca.

"¡No!" Rin agarra la cabeza de Kerberos. "No hagas eso. ¡No adentro!" Rin los mira y hace una doble toma ya que jura que ve algo brillando a su alrededor. _'Algo...'_ "De todos modos, tenemos que conseguir más libertad, vamos. ¡Fuera!"

Afuera está lloviendo mucho, pero hay más espacio para que se muevan allí. Los monjes lo siguen afuera, ignorantes de la lluvia.

Pero la lluvia ilumina algo que Rin no esperaba. "Hilo..." Los ojos de Rin se ensanchan. "¡El hilo debe estar detrás de esto!"

"Sí". Kero mira a Rin. "Tendrás que cortarlo".

Rin adquiere una expresión determinada cuando Yukio sale del lugar. "Bien."

Rin saca una Carta, mirando a Sword con una expresión seria. _'Por favor, déjame tener tu fuerza'. _"Carta creada originalmente por Clow y masterizada por Sakura. ¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin!"

"¡Sword!" grita Rin mientras la Carta gira alrededor de su báculo, transformándolo en un estoque. Rin lo mantiene firme y adopta una posición de combate. "Tengo que ser rápido..."

Y se lanza hacia adelante. Solo se necesitan unos pocos golpes afilados, extendiendo la magia de Sword para cubrirlos a todos, para cortar los hilos, liberando a los hombres y a Yukio. Esto hace que colapsen en el suelo.

Rin jadea, apoyándose en Sword. Kero corre y se apoya contra él. "¿Estás bien?"

Rin asiente lentamente y se levanta. "Sí... pero necesito meterlos dentro". Rin saca otra Carta y sonríe, mientras Sword desaparece de su báculo. "¡Float!"

* * *

Ying Hua descansa en una silla, un círculo mágico iluminado debajo de ella, y ahora hilos rotos colgando de sus dedos extendidos. Ella sonríe y retira las manos, desvaneciendo el círculo mágico.

"Lo hizo bien esta noche" señala Ying Hua. "Él incluso manejo una emboscada".

"Estoy sorprendida por las armas". Señala Ruby, mirando la imagen del monasterio en otro círculo mágico, mostrando a Rin guiando cuidadosamente a su familia con Float y secándolos con una toalla, llevándolos a la cama y arropándolos agradablemente.

"Son exorcistas. Hay bastantes armas escondidas allí, en su mayoría piezas de repuesto." Ying Hua señala mientras quita cuidadosamente los hilos de sus dedos. "Y es necesario que aprenda a defenderse de amenazas de ese tipo".

Spinel levanta la vista de su libro. "¿La misma razón por la que se decidió que ganaría las Cartas?"

"Hmmm... el poder es simplemente poder". Señala Ying Hua filosóficamente, quitando cuidadosamente el hilo roto de sus dedos. "La moral, las elecciones y las situaciones lo convierten en algo más que eso".

Se levanta y acepta la taza de té de Ruby con una sonrisa. Respirando profundamente el vapor antes de beber, mira hacia la ciudad que tiene delante. "Y esas cosas son muy importantes para Rin-kun".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	11. Chapter 11

Rin encuentra su mente a la deriva y sus ojos giran para mirar por la ventana cercana.

_Ojos y rostros en blanco, una pistola disparando, el grito cuando Kero apenas lo salvó de recibir un disparo..._

Rin suspira para sí mismo y comienza a golpear rítmicamente su lápiz contra su escritorio, aún sumido en sus pensamientos.

_'Anoche... ¿qué debo hacer con algo así? Las barreras deberían haberlos protegido. La única razón por la que yo, Kero y Yue no las desencadenamos es porque soy aceptado como parte de lo que las barreras están protegiendo y esos dos tienen una firma mágica lo suficientemente similar debido a estar unidos a mí'._

Rin gime ligeramente, no le gusta esto en absoluto. Según Kero, ese tipo de cosas es, de hecho, algo que Sakura podría hacer.

_'Pero Sakura no haría eso... ¿verdad? Además, ella ha seguido adelante.' _Rin presiona una mano contra su frente. _'La conocí a ella y a Syaoran en el **intermedio**, posiblemente no puedan estar cerca'._

"Rin-kun".

_'Pero si es verdad, ¿cuál es el propósito detrás de todo esto? ¿Tiene que ver con las Cartas...? el poder puede ser un imán para el peligro...'_

"¡Rin-kun!"

Rin salta y se levanta. "¡Sí!"

Sekki le da una mirada seca. "Ahí estas. Esta es la clase de historia, ¿te importa prestar atención?"

Rin asiente, sonrojándose de vergüenza. "Sí. Lo siento Tsukishiro-sensei..."

Sekki lo mira suavemente. "Siempre y cuando hagas tu mejor esfuerzo para evitar que ocurra de nuevo. Ahora, Yamaguchi, ¿te importa leer de la página 30?"

Cuando Rin se sienta y arrastra sus pensamientos de regreso a la clase, se pierde la mirada que Ying Hua le está dando.

**Capítulo 11: Osito de Peluche**

Rin tararea para sí mismo mientras cose. Ha sido mucho trabajo, pero se está acercando a terminar todos los peluches de felpa que irán a la organización benéfica que creó Nomura-sensei.

_'Vale la pena todo el tiempo que tomó.' _piensa Rin felizmente mirando el peluche delante de él. Entonces lo observa bien y gime, sudando ligeramente ante la vista que tiene delante.

"Este tampoco parece un osito de peluche..." Rin suspira y mira a los osos de peluche. O a los que lo serían, si sus orejas no fueran tan malas. Lo ha intentado varias veces y de varias formas, pero no importa que, las orejas nunca se ven bien. Eso lo deja con un montón de ositos de peluche sin orejas. "Al menos los conejos y los gatos están listos, pero estaré con quince menos de los que prometí..."

Rin frunce el ceño mientras toma el oso en sus manos. "Se parece a Kero". Se queja y no es un pensamiento cariñoso. Puede que le guste Kero, pero no quiere darles Keros sin alas a los niños, quiere darles ositos de peluche.

"Nii-san, la cena está lista". Yukio asoma la cabeza en la habitación, luciendo incómodo.

"Oh... en un momento". Rin vuelve a mirar al oso de peluche en sus manos.

Curioso, Yukio entra y mira lo que está en las manos de Rin. "Um... ¿qué es eso?"

"Se supone que es un oso..." Rin suspira. "Hice los conejos y los gatos, pero esto..."

"Hmmm... no estoy seguro de qué estás haciendo mal aquí" admite Yukio.

"Sí, bueno, las artes y la artesanía no son lo tuyo de todos modos". Rin suspira y deja el oso, estirándose. "Bueno, me tomaré un descanso para cenar. Podría surgir una idea. ¿Que hay para cenar?"

"Pescado y champiñones" Yukio hace una pausa pensando un poco más "y una ensalada, además también hay algunos fideos hoy".

"¡Oh, suena bien!" Rin sigue alegremente a Yukio, bajando las escaleras y dejando a un lado el problema de los osos por ahora.

* * *

El almuerzo del día siguiente ve a Rin luchando con el osito de peluche nuevamente y haciendo sonidos de enojo al respecto.

Ying Hua observa un momento antes de dejar a un lado su bento y deslizarse hacia el lado de Rin. "¿Necesitas alguna ayuda?"

"Sí... estúpidas orejas". Rin mira con odio las orejas del oso de peluche.

Ying Hua echa un vistazo a eso y resopla. "Oh, Dios mío, eso no es un oso... los osos tienen orejas más pequeñas. Aquí, te lo mostrare. ¿Tienes suficiente tela para eso?"

"Sí, aunque tuve que ir a una tienda de manualidades otra vez para obtener suficiente... Atravesé todo el suministro de ositos de peluche..." Rin se queja para sí mismo.

"Bueno, no te sientas mal. Tuve exactamente el mismo problema y aparentemente tampoco soy la única en la familia" dice alegremente Ying Hua, tomando el oso de peluche. "Mira, si lo haces así..."

Rin observa a Ying Hua cuidadosamente. "¡Aaah, eso es increíble!"

"Gracias. Pero eso ni siquiera fue fácil de aprender para mí." Los ojos de Ying Hua se arrugan de risa. "Y solo lo aprendí por una pequeña leyenda en mi ciudad natal".

"¿Te refieres a Hong Kong?" Pregunta Rin.

Ying Hua asiente vacilante. "Sí. Dice que si haces un osito de peluche, le das tu nombre y se lo das a alguien que amas, tú y esa persona estarán juntos para siempre".

"Uh. Bueno, no voy a hacer eso. Estos son para los niños enfermos en el hospital cercano. Dejaré que nombren los peluches que escojan". Ahora, con un humor mucho más feliz, Rin alegremente empieza a hacer la otra oreja. "¡Ja! ¡Lo hice!" Rin extiende el osito de peluche, revelando que realmente se parece a uno gracias a las pulcras y pequeñas orejas que tiene ahora.

"Muy bien". Ying Hua mira al oso. "Tienes quince de estos, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero el resto está en casa". Rin se estira y toma su bento ahora que su tarea autoimpuesta está terminada.

"¿Te importa si voy a ayudar?" Ofrece Ying Hua. "De esa manera, definitivamente podrás darles los ositos de peluche a los niños pronto".

"Claro, mañana es sábado y voy a ir de visita entonces". Rin se dirige a Ying Hua. "¡Eso sería muy bueno! ¡Me vendrá bien la ayuda!"

"Bueno, entonces iré contigo a casa". Ying Hua escribe un mensaje en su teléfono rápidamente, muy probablemente enviándoselo a su hermana. "A mi familia no le importará".

"Gracias". Rin sonríe, luego se adentra en su bento, queriendo que todo esté listo antes de que suene la campana.

Ying Hua sonríe y mira de nuevo al osito de peluche. _'Creo que tengo otra oportunidad...'_

* * *

La cena de esa noche es entusiasta. Eso se debe a que tienen una invitada en forma de Ying Hua y ella es felizmente bienvenida. Han estado sobrecargados por misiones de exorcistas y tener a una chica tan amable y dulce como visitante - y amiga de Rin-, es algo ante lo que no pueden evitar animarse.

Ying Hua simplemente sonríe y acepta sus preguntas y comentarios con gracia, algo que Rin encuentra calmante entre medio de todos los locos.

"Me alegra que estés bien con mi familia". Rin le susurra a Ying Hua cuando finalmente tienen algo de espacio para respirar.

Ying Hua se ríe. "Está bien. Me recuerda a mi hogar en realidad..." Su sonrisa se ensancha ante eso. "Creo que estamos aún más locos".

"En casa... ¿quieres decir en Hong Kong?" Pregunta Rin.

"Sí". A continuación, Ying Hua toma un bocado del curry que es parte de la comida. "Hmm... delicioso".

"Oh, cierto, Rin. Vas a ir al hospital mañana, ¿verdad?" Pregunta Shirō.

Rin estira el cuello para ver a Shirō y asiente. "Sí, lo hare."

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" pregunta Shirō suavemente, una mirada suave parpadeando detrás de sus lentes. "No has estado allí desde... bueno..."

Rin mira su plato. "No. Está bien. Puedo manejarlo."

Shirō le da a Rin una mirada preocupada pero no lo presiona. Ying Hua parece curiosa pero tampoco le pregunta.

Rin se ve tan deprimido por un momento que eso no estaría bien.

* * *

La luz del sol se extiende a través de las ventanas para tocar todo lo que puede, haciendo que un lugar colorido sea aún más brillante. El pabellón infantil está lleno de alegría y risas, muchos niños se amontonan alrededor de Rin.

"¡Quiero un conejito!"

"¡Un oso, un oso!"

"¡Gatito!"

Rin se ríe y reparte los peluches. Cuarenta y cinco es afortunadamente, exactamente la cantidad correcta, ya que esa es la cantidad de niños que hay en el pabellón. Mirándolos, Rin esta aliviado por lo que puede captar. Todos estos niños tienen una larga vida por delante.

"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Okumura-kun". Nomura-sensei le dice suavemente.

Rin le sonríe. "Me alegra poder ayudar".

"Bueno, si necesitas algo, no dudes en preguntar". Nomura-sensei dice alegremente.

"No, estoy bien. ¡Oigan! ¡He traído una historia, siéntense si quieren escucharla!" grita Rin, recibiendo vítores de los niños.

Rin sonríe y se sienta, sacando un viejo libro de cuentos que solía amar con su hermano. _'Demonios, uh... de repente todos los cuentos de demonios que me contaron tienen más sentido. Por supuesto que tienen un montón de ellos, siendo exorcistas.'_

"¡Ejem!" Rin tose deliberadamente y sonríe ante la rápida atención que recibe. "Veamos, había una vez..."

Rin deja que la historia y los niños a su alrededor lo tranquilicen y sanen su corazón un poco más.

Natsuko aún no se ha ido, no en su corazón. Y ella vivirá allí para siempre.

* * *

La puerta emite un chirrido agonizante cuando Rin la abre, provocándole una mueca. "¡Estoy en casa! ¡Y las bisagras de las puertas ya deben aceitarse, Dios!"

"Bienvenido a casa". Nagatomo asoma la cabeza para ver a Rin quitarse los zapatos a favor de sus uwabaki. "Y voy a poner la puerta en la lista".

"Mejor ponla cerca de la parte superior". Rin se queja, frotándose la oreja. "¿Entonces, cómo están todos?"

"Fujimoto-san y tu hermano están en su escuela cram. Surgió una reunión y Fujimoto-san tuvo que asistir como su tutor." Explica Nagatomo.

Rin vuelve sus penetrantes ojos azules hacia Nagatomo y asiente lentamente. "Bueno. Entonces, ¿qué hay planeado para la cena?"

"Estábamos pensando en algo simple. Está haciendo más frío, así que teníamos en mente una sopa caliente y algunos otros platos calientes. ¿Quieres ayudar? No es tu turno de hacer la cena."

Rin agita una mano hacia Nagatomo y se dirige hacia la cocina. "Prefiero mantenerme ocupado. ¿Oyaji y Yukio estarán en casa para cenar?"

"Deberían estarlo, aunque posiblemente un poco tarde". Nagatomo le asegura a Rin.

"Entonces haré cosas que pueden calentarse fácilmente si es necesario. La sopa suena bien, ¿qué tal un poco de pan como acompañamiento?" sugiere Rin. "Ahora puedo preparar pan fácilmente y en poco tiempo".

"Pan fresco suena bien". Nagatomo sonríe y sigue a Rin mientras este se pone a trabajar, dando órdenes a los que están en la cocina quienes las siguen con mucho gusto.

_'Me alegro de que Rin haya vuelto con una sonrisa.' _Nagatomo sonríe cuando Rin comienza a regañar a Izumi por ser un idiota –nuevamente- y considera que también está contento de que Rin ya no esté tan cansado.

Hoy es un buen día.

* * *

Rin se despierta de repente y sentándose con apuro. Él mira a Yukio y da un suspiro de alivio por lo profundo que está durmiendo.

"Lo sentiste". Kero no se molesta en hacerle una pregunta.

"Sí..." Rin alcanza su pendiente. "¿Sekki-san?"

"_Sí, lo sentí. Parece que viene del hospital."_ Sekki le informa.

Rin entrecierra los ojos. "Eso... tenemos que llegar allí y rápidamente". Rin arroja sus mantas hacia atrás y toma los zapatos que ahora mantiene escondidos debajo de su cama. También toma un abrigo cercano para mantenerse caliente y después de mirar a Yukio, abre la ventana y sale.

"¡_No te preocupes por la ropa, ya tengo prendas especiales!"_ Sekki chirría en su oído antes de que ella termine la llamada.

Rin sonríe ante eso mientras se dirige hacia el hospital. '_¡Maldita sea, no allí!'_

* * *

Rin se inquieta con un poco de nerviosismo dentro del atuendo que Sekki le dio. Esta vez el color principal es blanco, blanco con detalles azules brillantes.

Primero está la capa, una larga y blanca con capucha y con detalles en azul brillante alrededor del borde. En la parte posterior hay dos pequeñas alas blancas falsas que sobresalen lo suficiente como para ser notadas pero no se interponen en el camino. Las puntas de dichas alas se desvanecen en un azul claro, agregando un poco de color. La larga capa blanca se abrocha con una cadena plateada, para que no se caiga. La camiseta del conjunto es de un azul más oscuro que el de los detalles y con un cuello de tortuga, pero sin mangas. Los shorts de Rin también son blancos con la parte inferior desvaneciéndose en azul brillante. El cinturón es negro con una gran hebilla plateada en forma de ala. Sus botas son negras y hasta la rodilla con calcetines azules asomándose por el borde y que le llegan hasta la parte superior de los muslos de Rin. Rin también tiene guantes azules en sus manos que actualmente están agarrando al báculo.

"Esto es muy agradable" comenta Rin, sonriendo un poco, entonces la sonrisa cae ligeramente. "Sin embargo, ¿No son las alas demasiado?"

"No lo son" dice Yue suavemente. "Sekki dice que son aerodinámicas, por lo que no deberían interferir".

"Eso es bueno". Rin logra dar una sonrisa rápida, luego se da vuelta para mirar el hospital del que están parados afuera. "Pero no está pasando nada" agrega. _'Aunque todavía me alegro de haber usado a Sleep para asegurarme de que nadie se despertara...'_

Esto es cierto, aunque todo el mundo está aquí, nada parece estar sucediendo fuera de la presencia de la magia de Sakura.

Un sonido de algo estrellándose hace que Rin se gire. "Eso..."

Otro estrépito los pone a los tres en marcha, dándose cuenta de que algo definitivamente está sucediendo ahora. Derrapando alrededor de una esquina hacia el jardín trasero del hospital, por un momento no ven nada. Entonces, el movimiento atrae sus ojos hacia lo que parecen ser pequeños seres que se mueven por el suelo.

Rin parpadea, luego mira fijamente, aturdido, mientras registra lo que son los pequeños seres. "Son esos..."

"Tus ositos de peluche". Kero parpadea rápidamente, como para despejar sus ojos de la vista. Sin embargo, permanecen allí, sin desaparecer a pesar de su incredulidad. "Um... ¿qué está pasando?"

Y entonces, aparentemente, los ositos de peluche tienen suficiente espacio, ya que los quince comienzan a crecer repentinamente, alcanzando la línea del cielo y elevándose sobre el costado del hospital.

"¡¿Huah!?" Rin los mira boquiabierto, luego rápidamente se da cuenta de que uno lo está atacando. "¡Oh, mierda, JUMP!"

Saltando en el aire, Rin se da cuenta de que no es el único que necesita moverse rápidamente, ya que Yue y Kerberos también tienen que esquivar. Pero con quince osos de peluche gigantes repartidos en el área, no es tan simple y pronto Kerberos y Yue están rodeados.

"¡Yue! ¡Kero!" Rin grita mientras tiene que esquivar nuevamente y mira hacia el hospital. "Oh no, a este ritmo..."

Un sonido aplastante proviene de un oso de peluche que inflige daño a un árbol cercano, Rin hace una mueca y se estremece cuando el árbol cae al suelo. "¿Qué hago, qué hago?" Rin se reprende a sí mismo.

"¡Busca el punto mágico más fuerte!" Aconseja Yue desde detrás de su escudo, apretando los dientes ante los osos de peluche que lo atacan. "¡Eso sería lo que necesitas romper para terminar el hechizo!"

"Magia más fuerte..." Rin salta de nuevo y mira hacia el oso de peluche más cercano. Parpadea cuando se da cuenta de dónde está eso. "¡Uno de ellos tiene algo en su oreja!"

"¡Entonces córtala!" Kero exclama y luego grita cuando un oso de peluche atraviesa su escudo y lo envía al suelo.

"¿Kero?" A continuación, Rin grita cuando él mismo es golpeado durante un salto y cae al suelo.

"¡Rin!" Yue abandona su escudo a favor de lanzarse hacia Rin, solo para ser bloqueado por otro oso de peluche. Yue lo fulmina con la mirada y luego se da vuelta para ver a Rin golpear el suelo con un golpe.

"¡Rin!"

* * *

Rin lucha para levantarse, haciendo una mueca. "Ow..." Rin mira a un lado y se da cuenta de las partes rotas de las alas falsas que amortiguaron la caída por él. "Vaya..."

Rin mira a los ositos de peluche y frunce el ceño. "Necesito llegar a la oreja..."

Rin mira a su báculo. "Sword definitivamente me dejará cortarla... pero necesito a Fly. Con Jump pierdo el control..." Rin mira hacia arriba. "¿Qué hago...?"

Él vuelve a mirar las alas rotas y sus ojos se abren al darse cuenta. Sacando a Fly, Rin cierra los ojos y se enfoca. _'Por favor... no en el báculo... **dame** alas...'_

Entonces, Rin abre los ojos y lanza la Carta al aire. "Carta creada originalmente por Clow y masterizada por Sakura. ¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin! ¡FLY!"

La Carta irrumpe en vida, emitiendo corrientes de energía que giran alrededor de Rin mientras él cierra los ojos.

Rin los abre una vez que la energía se desvanece y _siente_ las alas unidas a su espalda. Las siente flexionarse, moverse y extenderse, obedeciendo sus órdenes. Rin levanta la vista hacia el aire y sonríe. "¡Sword!"

Ahora con Sword alrededor de su báculo, Rin salta en el aire, desplegando sus nuevas alas y...

Vuela.

Yue y Kerberos miran con asombro mientras Rin se precipita en el aire, Sword alzada. Esquivando a través de los osos de peluche, Rin finalmente ve el correcto. Esquiva por última vez y rebana cuidadosamente la oreja, cortándola.

Por un momento todo está quieto, luego, lentamente, los ositos de peluche se reducen a su tamaño adecuado. Rin sonríe ante eso, todavía en el aire con Fly aleteando suavemente sobre su espalda, entones parpadea cuando algo revolotea frente a él. Extendiendo la mano, toma el trozo de papel y lo mira.

"Un... círculo mágico..." Rin mira la imagen allí. "Esto... pertenece a Sakura..."

Al otro lado del hospital, Ying Hua sonríe satisfecha.

* * *

Los tres se establecen fuera del monasterio, mirando el trozo de papel con un círculo mágico dibujado en él.

"Este definitivamente es el círculo mágico de Sakura". Kero, de vuelta en su forma falsa, cruza los brazos e inclina la cabeza mientras piensa. "Pero... uh, algo acerca de esto me molesta... tengo la sensación más extraña".

"¿Tú también?" Yue se da vuelta para mirar a Rin. "Hay algo extraño en todo esto. Recuerdo que las Cartas solían ser Cartas Clow antes de convertirse en Cartas Sakura. Pero no puedo recordar cómo sucedió eso."

"¿Pasó algo similar a esto?" Kero gruñe. "Pero no puedo recordarlo... ¿alguien se llevó mi memoria?"

"¿Podría... Sakura haber hecho eso?" Pregunta Rin.

"¡De ninguna manera! Excepto... que ella sería la única capaz..." Kero suspira. "Argh, mi cabeza sigue dando vueltas y vueltas en círculos".

"Entonces deberíamos parar por esta noche" dice Yue con cierta firmeza. "Ve a descansar un poco Rin, puedo notar que estás cansado".

Rin asiente, mirando las Cartas en sus manos. "Así que las Cartas Rin ahora..." reflexiona, mirando el esquema de color cambiado de las Cartas transformadas, colores que a Rin personalmente le gustan más. Rin respira hondo y mira hacia el cielo nocturno.

_'¿Qué más vendrá a atacarme?' _Se pregunta.

Por ahora, todo lo que puede hacer es esperar y responder cada vez que haya un incidente.

No es lo suficientemente fuerte para nada más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora Rin tiene alas para que su apariencia combine con su angelical interior... ¿Se imaginan si Satán lo viera ahora? XD le da un patatús de la impresión.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	12. Chapter 12

Rin deja su lápiz y se estira. "¡Listo!" Él mira con satisfacción la tarea completa y luego mira hacia el lado de Yukio de la habitación.

Yukio ya está profundamente dormido y Rin le sonríe. Girándose, Rin comienza a guardar su tarea. Es para mañana, así que incluso si Yukio no puede revisarla, Rin tiene que entregarla. Rin se detiene al notar el pequeño trozo de papel doblado sobre su escritorio.

Mirando de nuevo a Yukio, Rin lo abre de nuevo para observar el círculo mágico inscrito en él.

"El círculo mágico de Sakura..." Rin murmura, mirando hacia su cama, donde Kero también está durmiendo.

_'Kero dijo que no es posible que Sakura esté atacando. Ella odia pelear y más bien simplemente hablaría abiertamente las cosas. Si tuviera que luchar, siempre es porque alguien la estaba atacando'. _Rin suspira y pasa su mano por su cabello, colocando el trozo de papel en el cajón para tratar con el más tarde. _'Pero al mismo tiempo, ella es la única que podría hacer todo esto...'_

Haciendo una pausa para apagar la luz, Rin se dirige a la cama, sabiendo que necesita dormir. Y dormir es lo que hace.

**Capítulo 12: Como Asustar a Un Demonio**

Los hobgoblins**(1)** son demonios de bajo nivel, en su mayoría inofensivos para las personas. Claro, un niño podría ser dañado por uno, pero generalmente solo en manadas son peligrosos e incluso eso es raro. Los hobgoblins son generalmente más tímidos que eso. Se necesita mucho para enfurecerlos hasta el punto de atacar.

Lo que significa que tal vez los exorcistas que limpiaban el gran nido de hobgoblins deberían haber notado que había algo extraño en su forma de actuar. Más agresivos de lo normal, incluso si es su territorio el que está siendo invadido.

Pero nadie comentó el cómo los hobgoblins que atacaban agresivamente parecían alimentarse del miedo. Son simples demonios después de todo.

Lo que significa que solo tuvieron un momento antes de que estallaran los gritos cuando el demonio claramente de clase alta que había estado detrás de los ataques de los hobgoblins aparece justo cuando los exorcistas estaban exhaustos por los ataques de los hobgoblins.

No tenían ninguna posibilidad.

* * *

Eiji apenas resiste el impulso de gemir en voz alta ante la reciente y ridícula petición. No es que no tenga la información, la que suministra por 10.000 yenes, pero se está volviendo francamente ridículo el tipo de cosas por las que la gente le pagará.

_'Eso es todo, después de este año voy a cambiar a otra cosa.' _decide Eiji. _'No es que vaya a renunciar a la recopilación de información, pero no seguiré __vendiéndola__ después de este año.'_

En la preparatoria, será más fácil obtener una excepción para poder tener un trabajo a tiempo parcial durante el año escolar en lugar de solo en vacaciones, por lo que Eiji hará uso de eso para obtener tantos trabajos de medio tiempo como sea posible para obtener el dinero que él necesita.

_'Y mi familia...' _Eiji suspira, pensando en sobre cómo la reciente lesión que sufrió su tío lo dejó sin trabajo durante meses. Será solo el próximo año y después de una costosa terapia física que podrá regresar a su trabajo en la construcción.

_'Y hasta entonces, solo mi madre y mi tía están llevando dinero a casa. Oficialmente hablando.' _Eiji suspira y esa es otra razón para seguir con su 'trabajo' actual al menos por un poco más de tiempo.

Guardando su smartphone por ahora, Eiji decide detenerse por el día. Es su tercer año y no tiene tanto tiempo para esto, lo que significa que debería tomarse el tiempo que sea necesario para obtener dinero. Pero la cantidad de estrés con la que está lidiando hoy, instando a un posible dolor de cabeza o algo peor, significa que es mejor detenerse mientras lleve la delantera.

Cuando Eiji pasa junto a una ventana, se detiene para mirar hacia fuera la leve capa de escarcha en el suelo. El invierno se acerca lentamente y también lo hace el Festival de Invierno, que parece ser más grande cada año.

"Quizás el próximo año se convertirá oficialmente en un evento de toda la ciudad". Eiji reflexiona en voz alta. Ciertamente pareciera ser así a veces.

* * *

Se supone que Rin se dirige a casa, pero en cambio, encuentra que su atención es atraída a una hoja en el tablón de anuncios. Otra hoja de registro para una lección especial, aunque esta es solo por un día.

"Patinaje sobre hielo..." Rin parpadea. "Nunca he hecho eso antes".

"¿En serio?" Ying Hua mira por encima de su hombro. "Oye, ¿qué tal si nos registramos? Todavía hay mucho espacio para la clase".

"¿Crees que es una buena idea?" Rin mira por sobre su hombro a Ying Hua.

Ying Hua sonríe. "¡Por supuesto! El patinaje sobre hielo puede ser difícil, pero también es muy divertido".

"Tienes un punto... y sería bueno aprender". Rin sonríe. "Claro, lo haré".

Rin saca el bolígrafo que todavía tiene la costumbre de llevar consigo y garabatea su nombre con cuidado. Luego se lo pasa a Ying Hua, quien hace lo mismo antes de devolverle su bolígrafo con un brillante agradecimiento.

"Entonces, hay que esperar hasta la próxima semana y luego publicarán quién ingresó". Ying Hua medio lee esto de la hoja de registro.

"Sí..." Rin se gira lentamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

Ying Hua considera la pista de patinaje un momento más y luego lo sigue, la brillante sonrisa en su rostro oculta los pensamientos que giran en su interior.

* * *

Hay algunas cosas que hacen que Shirō realmente quiera maldecir en estos días. Se ha acostumbrado a tanta basura con respecto a ser Paladín que es sorprendentemente sereno. No es perfecto, difícilmente, pero ha mejorado manteniendo la calma.

Así que, el pobre exorcista que acaba de informarle sobre un fracaso que pudo ser fácilmente evitado de una misión que cuenta con tres exorcistas muertos salta en estado de shock cuando Shirō maldice e incluso gruñe ante esto.

"¿Qué pasó exactamente?" Shirō no es tonto y sabe que si le están diciendo esto, no es algo simple en absoluto.

El exorcista frente a él tiembla y traga, la manzana de Adán se balancea en su delgado cuello. Él es solo un Aria y uno relativamente bajo también.

"Los hobgoblins eran... viciosos, pero nadie lo cuestionó y um... parece ser un..." Traga de nuevo. "Un... Jami...**(2)**"

Shirō se recuesta en su silla y deja escapar un fuerte suspiro. Un Jami en la ciudad. Algo con lo que nadie quiere lidiar. Normalmente se adhieren a montañas remotas, lo cual es bueno, considerando lo peligrosos y viciosos que pueden ser una vez que están un área muy poblada. Tienden a intimidar a los demonios de bajo nivel para formar "pandillas" mientras el Jami se desliza alrededor y encuentra a sus propias víctimas.

Shirō toma un profundo aliento. "Llama a Sir Pheles. Tendremos que llevar a cabo una reunión de la sucursal sobre esto".

El exorcista palidece, pero rápidamente hace lo que Shirō le pide, mientras que el otro exorcista maldice en privado su suerte.

_'¿Un __Jami__ aquí? Mierda. Esto no va a ser bueno en absoluto... esas malditas cosas casi no tienen miedo y son astutas' _Shirō se pasa la mano por la cara y se pregunta cómo va a rastrear al demonio antes de que realmente empiece a causar problemas.

* * *

El sonido de la carnicería y la música fluyen de la videoconsola, ya que, por una vez, Rin es quien juega un juego. Ha hecho un punto en enfocarse en eso, resumiendo las cosas a las simples tareas que tiene delante.

El juego aquí no es tan confuso como su propia vida, solo unas pocas decisiones para tomar y batallas de jefes para superar. Una historia lineal significa que solo hay un final y Rin está decidido a superarlo todo. Este juego es sorprendentemente bueno y tiene algunos giros en la trama que ayudan a mantener a Rin invertido en la historia.

_'Me vendrían bien unas inofensivas horas de diversión...'_ Rin suspira y mira su tarea intacta. Últimamente se ha vuelto más difícil seguir el ritmo, incluso con Ying Hua haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarlo cuando puede.

La creciente distancia de Yukio parece ser la causa principal, ya que cada vez está más ocupado con su trabajo a tiempo parcial y la escuela a la que va. Una escuela cram, la cual Rin comienza a preguntarse si podría pertenecer a los exorcistas.

_'Si a Yukio le hubiera sucedido algo, tal vez... tal vez un pequeño demonio lo arañó...'_ Rin mira hacia abajo. "Lo haría..."

Rin no tiene una batalla en este momento y se supone que está explorando un lugar. En lugar de eso, Rin decide dejar que su personaje se quede quieto en la pantalla mientras Rin considera a su hermano.

_'Si él lo supiera... Yukio odia perder, odia ser débil. Habiendo demonios ahí fuera... no, Yukio aprendería para poder ser fuerte. Y también se __excedería__.' _Rin cierra los ojos y desea saber más sobre cómo funciona la educación para exorcistas. Pero todo lo que tiene son algunos libros de texto viejos y los manuales más actualizados que los exorcistas usan para hacer un seguimiento de los demonios.

"Debería aprender". Rin llega a una realización, mira su trabajo escolar y siente repulsión por ello. "Tengo magia y la magia... la magia atrae peligro. La gente se siente atraída por el poder, ¿por qué no los demonios?"

Y con todos los eventos extraños sucediendo, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que otro demonio ataque? Rin no quiere apostar por esas probabilidades.

_'Entonces, veré si puedo aprender'. _Rin decide. No es bueno con los libros, pero cualquier cosa sobre demonios no puede ser inútil. Solo demonios y cómo manejarlos. ¿Qué más necesitaría Rin? Tendrá su magia y las Cartas, así como a Kerberos, a Yue e incluso a Sekki una vez que sea lo suficientemente fuerte.

_'¿Qué más de hecho...?'_ Rin mira su juego y mueve a su personaje hacia el punto de guardado. Es hora de volver a estudiar.

Pero esta vez sobre demonios

* * *

El monasterio está lleno de inquietud cuando Rin baja a cenar. Hacen todo lo posible para ocultarlo, pero el aire se filtra de una manera especial que habla sobre demonios.

Rin vacila en las escaleras. Él solo va a conseguirse - y en secreto a Kero- una buena comida para compartir arriba y no quiere quedarse abajo esta noche. Después de un momento, pasa su inquietud y baja las escaleras hacia la cocina, evitando el comedor.

En lugar de obtener comida de lo que él preparó, Rin busca las sobras. Normalmente van destinadas para hacer bento, pero bueno, solo Rin ha estado usando un bento últimamente lo que genera fastidio para con su hermano. En cambio, Rin limpia cuidadosamente la cocina y sube las escaleras después de calentar algunas cosas en el microondas.

En ese momento sube rápidamente las escaleras nuevamente, esta vez haciendo una gran alboroto y escuchando los comentarios del resto mientras se dan cuenta de lo que sucedió.

Una vez hecho esto, Rin se desliza hacia la sala de juegos. Poniendo toda su carga sobre el guardián en miniatura -para su deleite-, Rin rápidamente llama su atención con unas pocas palabras: "Algo está pasando y voy a ir a escuchar".

Kero lo mira a los ojos por un momento. "Bien. Si algo está pasando es mejor averiguar qué."

Rin sonríe y se escapa. Espera un momento, luego saca su llave. Tiene una idea y cree que es mejor hacerlo antes de comenzar a dudar. Tiene la sensación de que hay un límite de tiempo para esas las cosas.

"Llave que guardas el antiguo poder de los cielos, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. Libérate." Rin agarra el báculo en su mano y saca una Carta. Mirando a Silent en sus manos, Rin cierra los ojos y se enfoca. '_Necesito que ocultes mi presencia.'_

"Carta creada originalmente por Clow y dominada por Sakura. Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin. Silent."

Silent se extiende y Rin se tambalea por un momento porque es como si no estuviera respirando, por un momento ni siquiera puede escuchar su corazón. Luego empuja más allá de la magia y allí está. Tomando una respiración profunda y silenciosa, Rin baja las escaleras nuevamente. Esta vez no tiene que tener cuidado y muy pronto llega al lado del comedor. Rin duda por un momento y luego abre la puerta.

Y escucha.

* * *

"Ya ha habido cinco ataques de un mismo tipo" informa Nagatomo. "Es decir, cinco hogares ya se vieron afectados por la enfermedad. Desafortunadamente, la Sucursal está lidiando con un problema propio, algo sobre un Oni**(3),** por lo que somos los únicos disponibles actualmente".

"No son buenas probabilidades." Shirō suspira y se frota la frente. "Un Jami no es algo que deba subestimarse... y parece que está empezando a hundir sus colmillos y garras en todos los clanes de hobgoblins, imps**(4) **u otros demonios de clase baja que han establecido hogares aquí. A este ritmo, será casi imposible de tratar sin incendiar una buena parte de la ciudad".

"Reza para que no llegue a eso". Kyōdō se estremece ante la idea. "¿Algún plan sobre cómo podemos lidiar con ello?"

"Desafortunadamente, nadie puede convocar a una Yuki-Onna**(4) **aquí. La única persona que conozco actualmente fue enviada en Alaska debido a algunos incidentes que le son convenientes a su familiar." Shirō hace un sonido de disgusto. "Hasta ahora, vamos a tener que confiar en los frost-drakes**(5)** y otros demonios de nieve menores para al menos hostigarlo lo suficiente".

"¿Será suficiente?" Izumi se ve preocupado y toca la cuchilla frente a él.

"Tiene que serlo". Shirō mira a los monjes frente a él. "No tenemos muchas opciones. A lo menos, necesitamos eliminar a todos los demonios de clase baja. Antes no eran problema, pero si el Jami tiene secuaces, será peor. Cortar la cola antes de la cabeza en este caso."

Una colección de asentimientos serios es su respuesta. Shirō logra dar una sonrisa cansada y se inclina sobre el mapa de la ciudad. "Ahora, primero..."

Nadie se da cuenta de que Rin cierra la puerta y luego corre escaleras arriba, con la mente girando dentro de él mientras considera lo que ha escuchado.

Rin abre la puerta frente a Kero y destituye a Silent, sorprendiendo a Kero cuando habla "Kero, necesito tu ayuda. Tenemos un gran problema con demonios y creo que puedo ayudar".

Kero mira a Rin. "Espera ¿qué?"

Su expresión se vuelve cada vez más afligida y tensa a medida que Rin continúa, pero al mismo tiempo resignada. No hay forma de que convenza a Rin para que se rinda. No en un asunto tan serio como este.

* * *

Cazar a un Jami no es una tarea fácil, como Rin pronto descubrió. Si no fuera por su capacidad de detección, no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

Tal como es, Rin termina meditando en un techo - o intentando imitar lo mejor que puede eso, bajo la tutela de Kero- para perfeccionar sus sentidos para rastrear el demonio específico que quiere.

"Ugh..." Rin gime y abre los ojos. "Hay tantos demonios activos. Y los exorcistas cazándolos no están ayudando".

"¿Demasiada magia dando vueltas?" Observa Kero, sentándose. Está en su verdadera forma nuevamente y es un calor reconfortante contra la espalda de Rin. "Bueno, hay que empujar más allá de eso".

"Sí, pero ¿cómo se sentiría un Jami...?" Rin murmura, luego cierra los ojos de nuevo y piensa. _'Un __Jami__... del tipo de descomposición, generalmente solo en las montañas. Se esconde del clima invernal. Extrañamente débil al hielo y la nieve. Aterrorizado de las Yuki-Onna en particular, nadie en la Orden sabe la razón de ello. Bastante inteligente pero por lo demás un animal. Uno malvado y vicioso. Comanda a los clanes de demonios inferiores cuando tiene la oportunidad...'_

Rin frunce el ceño ante el último pensamiento. '_¿Cómo los maneja? Por lo que recuerdo del libro' _y Rin había recogido el libro recientemente antes de salir corriendo por lo que la información está fresca en su mente _'puede ordenar a muchos a la vez...'_

"Tiene que estar vinculado a ellos". Se da cuenta Rin y se enfoca de nuevo, buscando hilos, lazos brillantes.

Los encuentra, una red agrupada que se ve delicada pero que se siente desagradable para la mente de Rin. Construida sobre el miedo y un tipo extraño de veneno, desagradable incluso para un demonio. Los demonios están medio enloquecidos de terror bajo el Jami.

El hilo es desagradable de 'tocar' pero Rin se obliga a hacerlo, cubriéndose con un 'escudo' para mantener el veneno fuera de él. No sabe lo que le haría, incluso si es humano. Sigue cuidadosamente los hilos para encontrar la fuente. Algo que no es fácil mientras los exorcistas lidian con demonio tras demonio.

_'Lo que es una misericordia'. _Rin se estremece ante las mentes que a veces puede sentir, recogiendo sentimientos allí. El exorcismo y el envío de regreso a Gehenna para dormir son mejores. Incluso las pocas muertes reales son mejores. Lo que hizo el Jami es realmente monstruoso incluso para los estándares de un demonio.

Rin finalmente encuentra el centro y gruñe ante eso. El monstruo en el centro será tratado.

"Lo encontré". Rin se pone de pie y levanta su báculo. "¡Fly!"

Las alas brotan en la espalda de Rin y él se eleva en el aire, seguido de cerca por Kerberos.

* * *

El Jami sale disparado de su escondite, corriendo por los tejados y lejos de Rin. Se parece vagamente a una comadreja gigante, pero tiene una naturaleza retorcida y un resplandor azul brillante a los ojos de Rin. Sin embargo, el azul podría ser su aura.

Rin encuentra el azul desagradable. Está deformado y de alguna manera es una imitación de algún otro poder. Es falso y una parte de él en lo más profundo gruñe por la idea misma de ello.

Perseguirlo no es fácil, pero Rin logra seguirle el ritmo con la ayuda de Fly. La parte realmente importante es que Kerberos dio un giro mientras Rin sigue persiguiendo al Jami. El agua bendita que le arroja en momentos extraños hace el truco de mantenerlo en movimiento.

Luego se arrastra desde el borde de un techo cuando Kerberos aterriza frente a él y gruñe. Es un gruñido profundo y vibrante que le recuerda a Rin el cómo Kerberos parece un león en su verdadera forma. Con sus alas extendidas y el fuego floreciendo alrededor de su hocico, realmente se ve feroz.

Rin aterriza en el techo detrás del Jami y saca la Carta que escogió. _'Por favor... deja que esto funcione...'_ "Carta creada originalmente por Clow y dominada por Sakura". Grita Rin mientras lanza a Snow al aire. "¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin!"

Una luz brillante y un viento frío lo sigue y el Jami se congela. Soltando un gruñido nervioso y girando lentamente. Si un demonio puede parecer asustado, el Jami da una muy buena impresión, ya que echa un vistazo a la apariencia de Snow e inmediatamente enloquece.

"¡Atrápalo!" Rin grita y Snow extiende sus brazos y deja caer una tormenta de nieve sobre la cabeza del Jami.

Esto saca un gran grito de eso y sale corriendo, perseguido por Snow. Rin llama a Fly y lo sigue, con Kerberos muy cerca.

"¡Solo un poco más y lo tendrás!" Le informa Kero, lanzándose por el aire.

Rin asiente. "¡Muy bien!" Él mira la siguiente carta en su mano. "¡Windy! ¡Ayuda a Snow!"

El viento que levanta la nieve le recuerda a Rin cuando capturó a Watery y el grito de rabia del Jami es satisfactorio, mientras es devorado por la improvisada nevada y cae al suelo, congelado. Su misma presencia desaparece frente a Rin y él sonríe, una feroz satisfacción en sus venas mientras aterriza junto al ahora exorcizado y probablemente muerto Jami.

En ese momento Kerberos tiene que atraparlo antes de que se tropiece, mientras el drenaje de usar toda esta magia lo alcanza.

* * *

"Bueno... eso fue un poco inesperado". Ruby mira la imagen que se muestra en el círculo mágico en el piso. "¿Sabías que eso vendría?"

Ying Hua acaricia el libro en su regazo y asiente. "Sí. Un evento afortunado en muchos sentidos".

"Además de que no necesitaste usar tanto tu magia, ¿qué más hay?" Pregunta Spinel.

Ying Hua niega con la cabeza. "Me temo que no puedo decírtelo. Aún no."

Ruby y Spinel intercambian miradas pero ambos se encogen de hombros. Después de todo están más que acostumbrados a maestros misteriosos.

Eriol Hiiragizawa era muy parecido después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Hobgoblins: Los Hobgoblins son un tipo de duendes provenientes del folcklore europeo, conocidos por su cabello oscuro y desgreñado, están más estrechamente relacionados con las criaturas míticas conocidas como brownies (elfos pequeños de 30 cm aprox. de la mitología escocesa); no pretenden causar daño y son ampliamente conocidos por sus bromas prácticas. Los Hobgoblins también tienden a tener mejores relaciones con los humanos.
> 
> (2) Jami: Los Jami son espirirtus de montaña, conocidos principalmente por su maldad; son manifestaciones de la mala voluntad de las montañas y los bosques, despertados para hacer daños a los seres humanos. Son capaces de poseer y habitar cuerpos humanos, infectando enfermedad en sus huéspedes humanos.
> 
> (3) Oni: Son un tipo de yokai del folclore japonés, traducido como demonios, diablos, ogros o troles. Las representaciones de oni varían mucho, pero normalmente se muestran criaturas gigantescas y horrendas con aspecto de ogros pero con garras afiladas, pelo despeinado y dos largos cuernos surgiendo de sus cabezas. Son mayoritariamente humanoides, pero se muestran con rasgos no naturales, como un número extraño de ojos o dedos adicionales. Su piel puede ser de cualquier color, siendo el azul y el rojo los más comunes
> 
> (4) Imps: Un demonio menor el cual no es considerado malo como tal sino más bien travieso y jugueton, a menudo haciendo bromas o engaños en su mayor parte inofensivos su apariencia es pequeña y muy poco agraciada, a menudo asociada a una especie de mezcla entre las hadas y los goblins.
> 
> (5)Frost-Drakes: También llamados Draco de escarcha, se refiere a una especie de dragón que en vez de llamas escupe una especie de nieve helada de sus mandíbulas con la que puede congelar.
> 
> Notas: Decidí mantener los nombres de los demonios que están en ingles en este idioma, ya que me resulta más cómodo; De todas maneras, creo que no debería causar problemas para asociar esos términos, muchos ya se usan o son conocidos por los hispano-hablantes (como goblin), sin embargo, igual los definiré y/o describiré aquí por si acaso.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	13. Chapter 13

Rin mira lo que está frente a él. Justo al lado de la puerta principal y muy llamativo. Aunque solo sea gracias a su fea naturaleza.

"Um... cuando me invitaste no esperaba esto". Ying Hua señala secamente.

Rin se estremece ante la estatua en el patio. "Qué hortera...**(1)**"

"Rin, qué... oh, te diste cuenta de la estatua". Kyōdō responde a su pregunta incluso antes de preguntar. "¿Qué piensas?"

"Es fea". La voz de Rin es tan seca como la de Ying Hua. Es bastante fea para él, aunque posiblemente también sea impresionante de una manera hortera. Parece un hombre vestido con ropa muy rara y en una posición aún más extraña. El color dorado sugiere que al menos está chapado en ese sentido, lo que se suma a la naturaleza llamativa de la misma.

Kyōdō hace un sonido ahogado. "Tal vez. Pero es una donación al monasterio. Pronto habrá una subasta y la vamos a poner. Quien la donó dijo que podemos quedarnos con las ganancias y aparentemente debería venderse bien".

"Si tú lo dices". Rin definitivamente parece dudoso todavía pero lo sacude. "Entonces, Ying Hua está aquí para cenar. No hiciste nada estúpido allí, ¿verdad?"

"Oye, ¿qué significa eso?" exige Kyōdō mientras sigue a Rin dentro.

Ninguno de los dos nota que Ying Hua se detiene para poner una mano sobre la estatua, la cual brilla tenuemente con magia. Luego da un paso atrás y sonríe. "Servirás".

Luego se da vuelta y se dirige hacia adentro, esperando la cena que tiene por delante. Especialmente porque los sonidos del interior anuncian que Rin se hará cargo de la cocina ahora.

**Capítulo 13: Persecución de la estatua**

Hay algo que decir sobre volar. El viento puede ser increíblemente agradable y en ciertas estaciones es la cosa más alegre. Con el invierno alzándose y enviando un frío profundo a través de cada molécula de aire, no lo es tanto.

Pero Kero sabe que debe sufrir esto. Si desea llegar a Yue con un mínimo de alboroto, Kero debe volar. Y por encima de la capa de nubes, lo que lo hace más frío.

_'Ah, puedo ser de naturaleza de fuego, pero esto está agotando mi poder...'_ Kero suelta un estornudo, uno más profundo en su verdadera forma que en la falsa. Sus alas trabajan y está listo para meterse en la capa de nubes ante cualquier avión que vuele por encima. Puede haber un vuelo nocturno que cruce esta sección del cielo y Kerberos no será visto. Incluso si es una baja posibilidad, Yue lo regañaría por correr un riesgo tan pequeño.

Eventualmente llega al punto brillante que es Yue en su mente y dobla sus alas en una inmersión, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el edificio de apartamentos de concreto donde reside Sekki. Aterriza pulcramente en el techo y sentándose sobre sus patas traseras. No tiene necesidad de moverse hacia abajo ya que puede sentir que Yue se mueve hacia arriba, debido a que sintió su presencia mucho antes de que Kero se acercara al edificio.

Muy pronto, Yue vuela detrás de él, sentándose a su lado tan suavemente como un copo de nieve que cae al suelo.

"Presumido". Kerberos se queja y luego mira a Yue.

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunta Yue, doblando sus alas detrás de él y mirando hacia abajo y a un costado hacia Kerberos.

"Ah, creo que puedes llamarlo así. Anoche..." Kerberos suspira. "Rin fue a cazar un demonio. Él también ganó pero bueno..."

"Crees que podría hacerlo de nuevo". Yue mira su nombre en el cielo, la cual que brilla al estar brevemente libre de las nubes, luego vuelve a mirar a su hermano. "¿Es eso algo malo para Rin?"

"No estoy seguro. Quiero decir ¡Son demonios! Claro, Rin probablemente puede manejarlos con las Cartas y nosotros ayudándole, pero en algún momento los exorcistas _realmente se_ darán cuenta." Kerberos deja escapar un suspiro. "Y sabes que reaccionarán de forma exagerada. Tienen una política allí. Rin no lo sabe, pero yo he escuchado algunas veces lo que hacen los monjes allí. A ese viejo suyo en particular le molesta eso."

"¿Qué es eso?" La cara de Yue es una máscara, pero Kerberos lo conoce lo suficiente como para ver más allá de ella sin ningún problema. Yue está tan preocupado como él.

"Cualquier cosa diferente no se acepta bien. Los demonios son enemigos o herramientas para ellos. Y es una verdadera lástima porque me doy cuenta de que esa es parte de la razón por la que no tienen tantos Tamers como deberían." Kerberos resopla. "O si lo hacen, no pueden ir más allá de la clase baja".

"Estúpido. Fundaron su Orden con la ayuda de demonios y sin embargo, desean borrar eso." Yue suspira. "Y temes por Rin con eso en mente".

"¡Y por nosotros! Si incluso los demonios se confunden y piensan que somos uno de ellos." Kerberos hace un sonido de disgusto. "Imagina cuántas balas tendremos que esquivar y también tendremos que atacar. Terminaremos peleando antes de que haya una oportunidad de conversación y todavía nos querrán muertos".

"Eso es un problema". Yue cierra los ojos por un momento. Cuando los abre, vuelve a mirar a Kerberos. "Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer todavía". Yue lamenta eso y sus alas crujen brevemente. "Este mundo está... dañado de muchas maneras".

"Sí..." Kerberos suspira y apoya la cabeza en la azotea. "Pero, ¿hay alguna manera de arreglar las cosas?"

Yue no responde, simplemente sacude la cabeza.

Kerberos cierra los ojos y reza para que Rin esté a salvo.

* * *

A Shirō le encantaría descansar y relajarse, especialmente cuando el frío afuera se cuela a pesar del calentador, enfriando sus huesos. Desafortunadamente, tiene que lidiar con el ridículo papeleo de nuevo.

Shirō suspira y se recuesta en su silla, la cual al menos es cómoda. Un privilegio menor de su rango y uno que necesita mucho. Especialmente cuando el frío del invierno se hunde en sus huesos y le recuerda cómo lentamente se está volviendo viejo y decrepito.

Shirō mira el informe que acaba de llegar y se pregunta cómo se convirtió esto en su vida.

"No se puede ser una Yuki-Onna aquí..." murmura Shirō, aunque ciertamente parece ser el resultado de eso. Nada más habría destruido al Jami tan completamente. Al igual que los Jami le temen a las Yuki-Onna, las Yuki-Onna desprecian a los Jami y hacen todo lo posible para golpearlos y matarlos cada vez que se encuentran con ellos.

"Y sin embargo..." Shirō golpetea con sus dedos y se pregunta, pensando en el mago que sabe que está en la ciudad. Si al mago no le gustan los demonios, ¿podría hacerse una alianza?

_'Sin embargo, no creo que suceda pronto.' _Shirō frunce el ceño y recuerda que parece estar dispuesto a defender a los demonios tanto como a los humanos. Algo que la mayoría de la Orden no podría aceptar.

Shirō suspira y mira de nuevo su papeleo. "Cuanto más rápido haga esto, más rápido podré llegar a casa" se recuerda a sí mismo, buscando una vez más su bolígrafo.

Simplemente no tiene que gustarle, eso es todo.

* * *

Rin está un poco sorprendido de volver a casa con Ying Hua y descubrir que su padre no está allí. Por otra parte, también sabe que lo han puesto a trabajar cada vez más y Rin hace una mueca ante la idea del por qué hay tantos demonios.

_'Toda esta magia los pone inquietos y cautelosos. Algunos piensan que es un desafío, otros tienen miedo y aún más se sienten atraídos por ello'. _Rin piensa sobre ello mientras corta el repollo. Se había decidido por el okonomiyaki hoy y Kero, al enterarse, solicitó que Rin le diera un poco de modan-yaki.

Aunque Rin no puede sentir a Kero en la casa en este momento y se sorprende. _'Generalmente está aquí'._

"He terminado de picar el calamar y otros ingredientes". La voz de Ying Hua saca a Rin de sus pensamientos y él le sonríe, mirando todos los preparativos realizados.

"Gracias". Rin termina rápidamente con el repollo y lo deja a un lado. Luego hace una pausa para mirar la cocina, los ingredientes del yakisoba están listos para que él los prepare y la sopa se cuece a fuego lento en la cocina. Satisfecho con eso, Rin se dispone a preparar la ensalada, los vegetales adicionales definitivamente se necesitan aquí para completar la comida.

"¿Quieres más ayuda?" Pregunta Ying Hua mientras Rin se pone a trabajar para limpiar las hojas de la ensalada.

Rin niega con la cabeza. "No, estoy bien". Él mira a Ying Hua. "Puedes descansar ahora. ¡Se supone que eres nuestra invitada de todos modos!"

Ying Hua se sienta en la mesa de la cocina, sonriendo. "Es verdad. Tenemos poco menos de una hora antes de que la masa esté lista. Puedo esperar aquí mientras cocinas."

"Hmm..." Rin no responde, solo se gira a trabajar más en la comida.

Ying Hua lo mira y luego cierra los ojos, sintiendo las barreras de este lugar. Una extraña sonrisa aparece en sus labios mientras las lee, al ver cómo han comenzado a aceptarla como inofensiva debido a las visitas cada vez más constantes que hace aquí.

_'No deberían alborotarse por la estatua y lo que sucederá esta noche'. _Ying Hua abre los ojos y se gira cuando entra un monje.

"Oye, Rin, ¿cuánto tiempo falta para la cena?" Pregunta Izumi.

Rin pone los ojos en blanco. "Se hace más largo cada vez que preguntas".

Mientras los dos discuten alegremente, Ying Hua se pone cómoda a pesar de la punzada de culpa que surge dentro de ella. La necesidad nuevamente la convierte en enemiga y mentirosa.

_'No puedo esperar a que esto termine...'_ Ying Hua suspira en silencio.

* * *

Rin abre la puerta de la sala de juegos con cuidado. Todos los demás ya habían comido, excepto Shirō - quien todavía está fuera- y actualmente están reunidos en la sala de estar y discutiendo sobre sacar un juego de algún tipo.

Rin aprovecha la oportunidad de que Ying Hua esta distraída con el estúpido Izumi para escabullirse escaleras arriba para darle a Kero su comida.

"Kero. ¡Cena!" Rin llama, parpadeando cuando Kero no salta inmediatamente al oler el monda-yaki.

"¿Kero?"

Se escucha un grito y el ruido de la ventana, Rin rápidamente coloca el monda-yaki en la mesa y se dirige a la ventana. Mirando hacia afuera, Rin nota que Kero está flotando afuera, frotándose la cabeza.

"¡Kero!" Rin abre la ventana y Kero vuela dentro con gratitud. "¿Dónde estabas?"

"Malditos monjes, cerrando la ventana..." Kero refunfuña, ignorando el cómo Rin señala que el frío afuera plantea una cuestión obvia. "Y estaba hablando con Yue. Tenía algo sobre lo qué hablar."

"Aaah... ¿qué pasa?" Rin pregunta, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente preocupado.

"¡¿Es eso monda-yaki?! ¡Yay!" Kero ignora a Rin, haciendo que el adolescente suspire y luego, después de un momento, lo deja a un lado.

"Bien, si no quieres hablar de eso..." Rin se queja un poco mientras sale de la habitación. "Mantente silencioso ¿de acuerdo? Ying Hua está de visita."

"¡Claro!" Kero tararea felizmente ante el primer bocado de monda-yaki, haciendo que Rin vuelva a suspirar antes de salir de la habitación.

Una vez que se ha ido, Kero deja caer la sonrisa y mira hacia donde estaba Rin y suspira. "Lo siento chico... pero creo que es mejor que aún no lo sepas".

* * *

Rin se despide de Ying Hua en la puerta y mira como ella se va. Luego se da vuelta y frunce el ceño cuando ve a Yukio preparándose para algo.

"¿Te vas?"

Yukio se estremece brevemente y luego asiente. "Sí. Tou-san necesita un poco de ayuda y bueno... me ofrecí como voluntario."

"Los otros podrían haber ayudado". Rin señala.

Yukio se encoge de hombros. "Estoy dispuesto e inquieto también. Algo que hacer es lo que necesito".

Rin mira a Yukio dudosamente, luego retrocede y abre más la puerta. "Si tú lo dices. No trabajes demasiado y trae a Oyaji a casa también. Ya sabes cómo es él."

Yukio da un resoplido divertido ante eso. _'¿Alguna vez...?_' "Lo haré Nii-san ".

Rin observa a Yukio irse y se pregunta nuevamente si tiene algo que ver con los demonios. "Si fuera posible..." Rin parpadea cuando se le ocurre un pensamiento.

_'Pero si Yukio está haciendo eso, ¿por qué me lo escondería? No es como mi magia, no exactamente. No para él. No es que no sepa ya sobre cosas de exorcistas, por lo que todos saben, no creo en eso'. _Rin frunce el ceño profundamente mientras cierra y echa llave, sus pensamientos corriendo.

Luego sacude la cabeza y se ríe, sin darse cuenta del extraño brillo en el aire que se instala sobre él. "Aah, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Probablemente no sea tan importante de todos modos".

Tarareando una alegre canción, Rin vuelve a entrar y planea unirse a Kero en la sala de juegos.

* * *

Rin levanta la vista de su libro de demonología al son de una fanfarria de victoria y ve a Kero aplaudiendo por pasar un nivel. Sonriendo, Rin se vuelve hacia su libro pero se encuentra con la hora del reloj cercano.

"¿Qué? ¿Es tan tarde?" Rin gime y cierra su libro después de ponerle un marcador, poniéndose de pie y estirándose. "Por suerte, no hay una maldita escuela mañana".

Rin hace una pausa antes de dirigirse a la cama, volviéndose hacia el Libro cercano. El Libro -_su_ Libro- descansa sobre la cama cercana. Levantándolo, lo abre. Sonríe cuando las Cartas que transformó brillan y flotan, examinándolas. Luego frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de que las Cartas Sakura no responden. Metiendo la mano en el compartimento, Rin saca un puñado de ellas.

Kero está machacando botones, trabajando ansiosamente para obtener otra puntuación más alta en el juego que está jugando. "Si, si, si..."

El grito de Rin lo hace tropezar y presionar el botón equivocado, causando que su personaje muera. Horrorizado, todo lo que Kero puede hacer es mirar el Game Over en la pantalla.

Entonces se vuelve hacia Rin. "¡¿Por qué fue eso?!"

"Kero..." Rin lo mira, agarrando las Cartas Sakura que tiene contra su pecho. "Las Cartas se sienten... mal".

"¿Mal?" Kero parpadea y vuela hacia Rin. Acomodándose frente a Rin, mira las Cartas que Rin está agarrando.

"Están frías. Normalmente son un poco cálidas, pero ahora..." Rin le ofrece las Cartas a Kero y observa mientras adquiere un brillo dorado y las toca él mismo.

"¡Tienes razón!" Kero flota hacia atrás y se acomoda en la cama.

"Kero... ¿qué significa esto?" Rin vuelve sus ojos suplicantes hacia el pequeño guardián.

"Uh..." Kero golpea una pata contra su barbilla. "¿Cómo puedo explicar esto?"

Rin lo observa, acomodándose de rodillas frente a la cama.

"Bueno, estas Cartas son mágicas ¿cierto? Y bueno... la magia necesita poder." Kero comienza, sudando un poco mientras explica. _'Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto... pero no puedo mentirle'. _"Mira, originalmente estaban ligadas a Sakura pero ahora son tuyas. Pero, bueno... por alguna razón no puedes usarlas como Cartas Sakura ahora, ¿verdad?"

Rin asiente aturdido. "Sí. Nada funciona allí..."

"Así que no pueden llegar a tu magia". Kero continúa. "Por lo que duermen".

"¿Duermen?" Rin parpadea.

"La cosa es... dormir significa que no puedes comer. Y para ellas la magia es comida, pero bueno..." Kero gesticula vagamente, pero la comprensión se está extendiendo en la cara de Rin.

"No hay comida significa... que están muriendo de hambre". Rin mira las Cartas en sus manos, sintiendo un escalofrío. "¡Pero Kero--!"

"¡Está bien!" Le asegura Kero a Rin, temblando ligeramente. "Cuando las conviertes en Cartas Rin obtienen la comida que necesitan. Pero hasta entonces están... asegurándose de no perder mucho".

"¿Qué pasa si pierden toda la magia?" Rin pregunta, pálido.

"Ellas... son solo cartas normales. Sin magia." Kero admite, sus alas cayendo detrás de él.

"Eso no puede ser... lo prometí..." Rin traga saliva. "¡Ellas... son mis amigas!"

"Mira Rin... ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!" grita Kero cuando Rin se levanta y saca su Llave, su círculo mágico brota bajo sus pies.

"Llave que guardas el antiguo poder de los cielos, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!" grita Rin, agarrando el báculo mientras se forma. Luego se centra en las Cartas que tiene, las cuales se elevan en el aire para rodearlo.

"Cartas creadas originalmente por Clow y dominadas por Sakura. ¡Abandonen su antigua forma y reencarnen, bajo el nombre de su nuevo maestro Rin!" Rin se gira hacia la primera, el báculo y la Carta brillando. "¡Power!"

Power brilla y cambia de color, un destello de luz brillante.

"¡Espera, Rin!" Pero es demasiado tarde, ya que Rin se gira hacia el resto.

"¡Twin!"

"¡Cloud!"

"¡Through!"

"¡Record!"

"¡Voice!"

Rin jadea, flaqueando en cada Carta que transforma, pero enfocándose de nuevo.

Kero palidece cuando ve la Carta que está a punto de transformar. "¡Rin, no!"

"¡HOPE!" Rin grita a medias, el poder fluye de él hacia esa poderosa Carta.

Rin vuelve a flaquear y casi cae, pero se vuelve hacia la última Carta. "¡Dash!"

Rin tropieza hacia atrás después de eso y golpea la cama, con los ojos girando alrededor. Kero vuela hacia él y agita sus alas hacia él, tratando de enviarle una brisa fresca para revivirlo.

"¡No hagas eso! ¡No tienes tanta magia! ¡Si mueres, todas las Cartas mueren!" Kero le recuerda a Rin.

"Pero... pero..." Rin protesta; o intenta hacerlo, luciendo bastante demacrado.

"Cielos... estoy sorprendido que con todo ese alboroto nadie haya despertado..." se queja Kero.

"Lo siento..." Rin parpadea cuando las Cartas recién transformadas flotan hacia él. Se sienta, sonriéndoles brillantemente. "Todas..."

"Aaaah... ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?" Kero cae a la cama, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus patas y gimiendo un poco. "Me vas a volver gris..."

Rin le da una pequeña sonrisa a Kero, "Lo siento". Luego parpadea y se gira hacia una Carta restante que se está alejando de él. "¿Dash?"

La Carta está reluciente, brillando de una manera bastante inquietante. Chispea y se enciende, luego estalla en luz, la forma física de Dash aterriza sobre la TV. Gruñe, agudo y hostil a los dos frente a él, Rin mira en estado de shock la Carta.

"¿D-Dash?" Tartamudea Rin, mirando a la siseante y rezumante Carta con nerviosismo.

Y ahí es cuando todo el infierno se desata.

* * *

Ying Hua se ríe levemente mientras observa a Dash salir disparado de la habitación y hacia afuera, Rin lo sigue con Kero a cuestas.

"Bueno... esto debería ser interesante". Ying Hua se ríe de nuevo cuando Dash finalmente ve la estatua y se lanza dentro de ella.

Rin solo tiene un momento para parecer consternado antes de que la estatua se mueva... y luego comienza a huir.

"Oh, Cielos. ¿Crees que el pobre niño puede manejarlo?" Ruby se ríe demasiado fuerte como para que suene amable o incluso preocupada.

Spinel pone los ojos en blanco mientras las dos mujeres se ríen a medida que Rin persigue a Dash-dentro-de-la-estatua, volviéndose hacia su libro.

Él ya conoce el resultado y no desea ver las travesuras antes de eso. No son de su gusto.

* * *

Rin no puede moverse por un largo momento, atrapado mirando la plataforma ahora vacía que anteriormente sostenía la estatua que es para la subasta.

"Kero eso..." Rin se estremece.

"Um..." Kero no tiene nada que pueda decir.

"¡Mierda!" Rin saca una Carta. "¡Jump!"

"¿Hablas en serio?" Kero persigue a Rin.

"Algo está mal con Dash, ¿verdad?" exige Rin.

Kero se marchita. "Bueno, sí... está dividido entre dos cosas".

"¿Dividido?" Rin parpadea.

"No deberías transformar las Cartas a menos que tengas una tarea para ellas. ¡Conseguiste que Dash se confundiera y aterrorizara por eso!" Kero golpea a Rin en la cabeza, obteniendo un "hey" de protesta. "Y no lo vas a alcanzar pronto".

Rin maldice y salta con Jump, mirando hacia la ciudad. "¡Ahí está!" Rin exclama al notar la estatua. Luego maldice cuando se da cuenta de que la gente lo notara. "Maldición... ¡Sleep!"

"¡Oh, tienes que estar bromeando!" Kero se lamenta mientras sigue a Rin. "¡Reduce la velocidad, vas a matarte!"

"¡Pero Dash!" protesta Rin, aterrizando en un parque.

"Cálmate. No puedes atrapar a Dash por tu cuenta, así que **_piensa_** " Exige Kero.

Rin mira hacia el parque donde Dash está corriendo ahora. "Mierda, mierda, mierda... Tengo que detenerlo, ¿pero cómo...? no puedo atraparlo..."

Rin parpadea, una idea viene a su mente y saca una Carta. "Pero tal vez pueda..."

Kero mira la Carta en sus manos y palidece. "Rin..."

"¡Lo sé!" Rin respira hondo. "Carta creada originalmente por Clow y dominada por Sakura. ¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin!" Rin observa mientras Loop brilla y se transforma. "¡Loop, atrapa a Dash en el parque!"

Un estallido de luz y Rin observa cómo el parque se deforma y convierte el área en un circuito cerrado. La estatua pasa corriendo a Rin nuevamente, mientras él jadea y se fuerza para mantenerse de pie.

"Dash no es bueno en las largas distancias ¿verdad?" Rin jadea.

Kero asiente, mirando a Rin con preocupación mientras toma una posición al lado del camino en el que corre la estatua. Rin sonríe y espera.

La primera vez que Dash llega y ve a Rin, duda dentro de la estatua antes de darse la vuelta y correr en sentido contrario. Kero hace una mueca ante el estruendo de la piedra rompiendo piedra y reza para que la estatua esté bien.

La segunda vez es similar a la primera, excepto que Dash duda más y parece mirar fijamente al sonriente Rin. Sin embargo, todavía se escapa.

La tercera vez, Dash se detiene y parece confundido, antes de saltar de la estatua e intentar escapar.

"¡Windy!" Rin llama, atrapando a Dash y tranquilizándolo gentilmente "Calma chico, calma... no quieres hacerte daño". Rin envuelve suavemente sus brazos alrededor del tembloroso y luchador Dash. "Ahí, ahí. Está bien. Todo está bien..."

Dash lucha y gruñe, pero lenta y seguramente comienza a calmarse. "Ahí tienes... buen chico". Rin acaricia gentilmente a la ahora tranquila Carta. "¿Puedes cambiar de nuevo? Ahora es seguro".

Dash trina y lame la mejilla de Rin antes de volver a su forma de Carta. Rin sonríe y luego se desmaya.

Su cuerpo es atrapado justo a tiempo por la llegada de Yue. "¿Él está bien? Vine tan rápido como me atreví."

"Va a estar exhausto de nuevo..." Kero señala mientras Loop regresa a Rin y se cierne sobre él, como si estuviera preocupado. "Pero debería estar bien".

Yue exhala un suspiro de alivio. "Eso es bueno". Yue mira a su maestro. _'El dolor en el que debes estar... __por lejos, __demasiada preocupación para un niño...'_

"Um... Yue, lamento interrumpir tus pensamientos, pero... necesito tu ayuda" dice Kero vacilante.

Yue levanta la vista. "¿Para qué?"

"La estatua. Se supone que se subastará pronto y..." Kero suda mientras mira hacia la estatua.

"Aah. Sí, eso es un problema." Yue dice, despreocupado.

"¿TE PARECE?" Grita Kero, mientras la estatua se encuentra en el medio del camino con un pie en el aire y en una posición que logra que se vea aún más ridícula que antes.

* * *

Shirō abre la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible, bendiciendo el hecho de que las bisagras fueron engrasadas recientemente. Mirando hacia adentro, suspira ante la hora a la que regresó. A Yukio se le obligó a quedarse y dormir en la academia por la noche, ya que era muy tarde.

_'Debería ser capaz de llegar a casa sin despertar las sospechas de Rin'. _Shirō suspira. _'No es que ese chico sospeche algo de su hermano'._

Eso es probablemente lo peor de los secretos, lo confiado que es Rin. Tiende a aceptar las cosas al pie de la letra y es tan serio como un cachorro al respecto.

Shirō se desliza hacia la cocina después de cambiarse los zapatos por sus uwabaki, al darse cuenta de que la luz está encendida. Para su sorpresa, nadie está despierto, pero hay un mensaje sobre la mesa para él.

Al levantarlo, Shirō lo lee en voz alta: "Hay comida en la nevera para ti. Calienta el plato en el microondas. También hay sopa de miso y ensalada. Rin."

Shirō se gira lentamente hacia la nevera y se acerca a ella. Al abrir la puerta después de un momento, mira dentro e inmediatamente ve lo que le fue reservado.

Una amplia sonrisa se extiende en su rostro. "Gracias, Rin".

En el plato hay un monda-yaki muy delicioso, algo que Shirō sabe que disfrutará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Hortera: Referente a algo o alguien que aunque pretende ser elegante o moderno resulta vulgar, ordinario y de mal gusto.
> 
> Notas: En los próximos capítulos se viene una obra de teatro por parte de la clase de Rin. ¿Que obre creen o les gustaría que fuera? y más importante ¿Podrán adivinar el personaje que interpretará Rin? Sería interesante ver si alguien acierta. ≧ω≦
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	14. Chapter 14

Afuera está empezando a nevar. Suave pero con seguridad, la nieve comienza a cubrir el terreno. Con el tiempo probablemente se desvanecerá, con el clima tan voluble, pero por ahora el suelo está cubierto de nieve pura.

A salvo en su cálida habitación, Rin encuentra consuelo en ella.

_'La nieve, de aspecto tan puro.' _Rin deja escapar un bostezo y mira hacia el lado donde Yukio está durmiendo. Muy profundamente de nuevo y Rin muestra un breve y preocupado pliegue en su frente antes de suavizarlo y simplemente sonreír. Poniéndose de pie, Rin acuesta cuidadosamente a Yukio en la cama, le quita las gafas y lo cubre con las mantas para que este caliente.

Rin se para junto a su hermano por un momento antes de girarse hacia la ventana. Colocando una mano sobre ella, Rin observa cómo cae la nieve. La nieve no es más que agua congelada, pero de todos modos es increíblemente hermosa. Por ello, Rin encuentra placer en la paz que tiene en este momento.

"También deberías ir a la cama, Rin" dice Kero suavemente, atrayendo la atención de Rin hacia él.

"Lo haré". Rin asiente en respuesta, sus ojos todavía atrapados en la nieve. "Simplemente disfruto lo último de mis pequeñas vacaciones".

Kero resopla ante eso. Rin había estado increíblemente cansado por el esfuerzo de hace unos días para transformar tantas Cartas, incluida Hope. La única suerte es que el poder de Hope depende de cuántas Cartas hay en la baraja y en el momento en que se transformó, solo 22 habían sido cambiadas y solo dos de ellas son Cartas elementales de alto nivel. Eso salvó a Rin.

_'Quizás apresurarse a cambiar a __Hope__ fue una buena idea'. _Kero reflexiona. _'No podría haberlo hecho de otra manera'. _Ciertamente, Kero está feliz de tener a la Cabeza de la Baraja en buen estado, aunque todavía esta preocupado por Rin.

"Rin, dormir es bueno para ti" le recuerda Kero. "Todavía estás un poco débil. Solo tendrás fuerzas suficientes para ir a la escuela mañana si te vas a la cama _ahora_."

Rin suspira, pero se aleja de la ventana. Rin terminó postrado en cama todo el fin de semana y dos días más después de eso, se quedó atrapado en su casa recuperándose. _'Me enseñara una lección para no apresurarme'. _Rin se queja para sí mismo mientras se cambia a su pijama y se acomoda en la cama.

Bosteza de nuevo y de repente, la cálida cama es lo mejor de la historia. Con eso en mente, Rin no tarda mucho en quedarse dormido. Apenas Kero apagó la luz y Rin cerró los ojos.

**Capítulo 14: Agua Congelada:**

Rin está colocando sus zapatos en el casillero cuando Ying Hua se acerca a él.

"¡Buenos días!" dice Rin alegremente tan pronto como nota a Ying Hua. Parpadea cuando nota sus rasgos abatidos y el cómo ella no lo saludó primero.

"¿Ying Hua?"

Ying Hua parpadea y se sacude. "Oh. Buenos días."

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Pregunta Rin, ignorando el paso del tiempo. El mal humor de Ying Hua es más importante que llegar a clase a tiempo.

"Um... ¿estás bien?" Ying Hua gira sus brillantes ojos verdes hacia él. "Has estado enfermo por un tiempo y tu familia no dejaba que nadie te visitara".

Rin parpadea, sorprendido. Es la primera vez que oye hablar de que alguien haya intentado visitarlo. "Está bien. ¡Estoy bien, todo bien! Totalmente recuperado."

Ying Hua logra darle una sonrisa menguante. "Eso es bueno. Pero... ¿ten cuidado?"

Rin asiente, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. "Lo haré." _'Sólo sé que Sekki-san también va a __regañarme__ cuando tenga la oportunidad.' _Rin recuerda. Incluso Kero lo había sermoneado una vez que se despertó.

En ese momento suena la campana y Rin salta, girando y corriendo hacia el aula con Ying Hua pisándole los talones.

Se las arreglan para entrar justo antes de que llegue la maestra, evitando que sean marcados como atrasados. Aunque eso se debe a que Sekki parece distraída y Rin hace una mueca al darse cuenta de por qué.

'_Oh, mierda... ¡Sekki-san me va a matar!'_

* * *

Rin logra esquivar a Sekki durante el almuerzo, decidiendo esperar hasta el final del día para que Sekki tenga todo el tiempo disponible para reducir su preocupación y enojo. En cambio, encuentra un rincón alejado y se establece con solo Ying Hua como compañía.

No dura, aunque no de la manera que Rin esperaba.

"¡Okumura-kun!" La voz de Naoko hace que Rin se contraiga y él lentamente levanta la vista.

Para su sorpresa, Naoko en realidad no parece tan enérgica como de costumbre. Esto es algo que hace a Rin mirarla fijamente, tratando de comprenderlo y descubrir por qué. Rin recibe su respuesta lo suficientemente pronto.

"¿Estás bien? Tu familia no nos dejaba verte." Naoko se sienta al lado de Rin y Rin tiene que apartarse antes de que Naoko vaya por su frente.

"¡Estoy bien!" Insiste Rin, mirando detrás de Naoko y parpadeando al ver la cara de Miho. Miho apenas lo tolera pero ahora se ve tan aliviada como Naoko.

"Me alegro". Naoko suspira y se acomoda, sacando su bento. Rin se contrae y suspira, dándose cuenta de que no se va a ir.

"Okumura-kun". Rin mira a dos chicas de tercer año, Sayaka y Hiromi. Obviamente, es Hiromi quien las guía hasta aquí, ya que está justo en frente y mirando a Rin.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Hiromi, su rostro dulce y ojos llenos de preocupación.

"Sí. Solo... tuve un mal fin de semana." Rin se encoge de hombros.

Hiromi frunce el ceño. "Pero no se nos permitió verte..."

Rin se ahoga ante eso y va por su termo de té, bebiendolo. '_¿Ellas intentaron visitar también?'_

Sayaka tiene una expresión bastante opaca en su rostro, aunque se inclina hacia Hiromi como siempre. Rin no puede leerla mientras se sienta al lado de Hiromi.

Rin se contrae. _'¿Cuántas personas trataron de visitarme?' _Rin no puede comprenderlo en absoluto y Ying Hua nota su expresión perdida.

"Rin-san". Rin parpadea y levanta la vista para ver a Manabu de todas las personas allí. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí". Rin aprieta los dientes, no queriendo gritarle a Manabu, pero el que toda esta preocupación este ocurriendo lo está volviendo loco.

Por suerte para él, Manabu lo toma al pie de la letra, pero aun así Manabu se une al grupo para almorzar, haciendo que Rin mire a su alrededor con una mirada perdida en su rostro.

Ying Hua se compadece de él. "Todos estaban preocupados por eso. No ayuda el que tu hermano no se viera mucho mejor."

Rin hace una mueca al recordar lo preocupado que estuvo Yukio los últimos cuatro días. Por eso durmió profundamente anoche, habiéndose agotado hasta los huesos en su preocupación.

"Estoy bien ahora". Rin insiste.

Ying Hua sonríe y toca suavemente la mano de Rin. "Tú lo sabes. Pero ellos necesitan seguridad. Solo déjalos. Se calmarán pronto."

Rin asiente lentamente y se establece para comer su bento, dejando que las conversaciones a su alrededor lo bañen. Se sonroja cuando se da cuenta de que es el tema principal e intenta protestar por algo de lo que dice Naoko, sonrojándose todo el tiempo.

Ying Hua mira por encima de su cabeza y le sonríe a Eiji, quien está mirando desde la distancia. Él se da cuenta de que ella lo está mirando y ve la pregunta en su mirada. Eiji niega con la cabeza y la sonrisa de Ying Hua se vuelve comprensiva, inclinando la cabeza.

Eiji, ahora seguro de que Rin está bien, se dirige a otro lugar para su negocio. _'Me alegra que esté bien...'_ Eiji mira su smartphone y suspira. Antes de prepararse para otro día loco.

* * *

Tan pronto como suena la última campanada, Sekki llama para hablar con Rin. Rin hace una mueca, pero cuando Ying Hua lo mira con curiosidad, sonríe.

"Está bien. Una persona más con quien tratar." Rin sonríe con ironía y Ying Hua niega con la cabeza, antes de irse con un suave y gentil adiós.

Rin se queda en su asiento hasta que el aula esté vacía de todos, excepto él y Sekki. Luego, de mala gana, se pone de pie y se acerca a Sekki, quien no lo está mirando.

"Sekki-san..." Rin abre y luego cierra la boca. "Lo siento."

"Eres un niño tonto". Sekki lo mira con lágrimas en sus ojos violetas. "Podrías haberte matado entonces y..." Ella se ahoga ante eso, cerrando los ojos con dolor.

"Lo siento... no quise preocuparte en absoluto. O asustarte. O... cualquier cosa realmente." Rin mira hacia abajo. "Solo quería asegurarme de que las Cartas estarían bien".

"Ellas lo estarán. Pueden ser frías al tacto, pero todavía tienen magia en ellas." Sekki se limpia las lágrimas que se están escapando de sus ojos. "Sakura tuvo cuidado allí. Todavía tienes tiempo, incluso si no puedes usarlas".

Rin asiente lentamente. "Entiendo, pero..."

"No romperás tu promesa". Sekki le asegura, abrazándolo con fuerza. Rin se paraliza ante eso, luego se inclina hacia el abrazo, cierra los ojos y disfruta del calor. "No eres ese tipo de chico".

Rin deja escapar un zumbido feliz ante eso, apoyándose en su abrazo.

A continuación, ambos se ponen rígidos y miran hacia la puerta, parpadeando. "¿Había... alguien allí?" Pregunta Sekki.

Rin se aparta lentamente y se dirige hacia la puerta -una puerta abierta de hecho- y mira hacia afuera. No ve nada y sacude la cabeza. "No veo nada".

Sekki asiente lentamente y luego mira la hora en su reloj. "Lo mejor para los dos es llegar a casa ahora. No quiero volver a preocupar a tu familia y tengo trabajo que hacer".

Rin deja escapar un murmullo de acuerdo, luego vuelve a su escritorio para agarrar su bolso. Cuando los dos se van, hablando juntos en voz baja sobre cosas más triviales, ninguno nota la mirada que los sigue. Ojos hostiles además.

* * *

"Oyaji, ¿me vas a dejar ir a la clase de patinaje sobre hielo?" Esa pregunta de Rin detiene la conversación de la cena cuando llega a los oídos de Shirō.

Shirō no dice nada por un momento, terminando su bocado de comida, luego levanta la vista. "Bueno, es este viernes ¿verdad? No veo ningún problema al respecto, ya que en ese momento ya deberías estar completamente recuperado. Además, Yukio ha estado esperando ir contigo."

Yukio enrojece levemente ante eso, pero la radiante sonrisa que Rin le envía lo apacigua antes de que realmente se enoje por ser delatado.

"Gracias Oyaji. ¿Y tú también te inscribiste, Yukio? ¡Increíble! Nunca hemos ido a patinar, ¿verdad?" Rin mira a Shirō.

Shirō sacude la cabeza. "Una vez, cuando eran pequeños, era más como si _intentáramos_ patinar, pero luego Yukio se cayó y comenzó a llorar y nada te haría moverte después de eso".

La risa de los monjes crece cuanto más rojas se vuelven las caras de los dos adolescentes, Rin se frota la nariz al recordar vagamente eso. _'Nunca podría confiar en nada que hiciera llorar a Yukio...'_ Rin se confiesa a sí mismo.

Pero patinar sobre hielo ahora debería ser divertido, ya que ambos chicos son lo suficientemente atléticos como para estar tan preparados como pueden. Un divertido viaje para patinar suena exactamente como lo que todos necesitan.

* * *

El autobús está lleno de adolescentes ansiosos que esperan pasar un día entero en la pista de patinaje. Probablemente por eso es un evento de un solo día, entre otras cosas. Tomar un día libre de clases normales para esto es bastante malo una sola vez.

A Rin no le importa, conversando ansiosamente con Ying Hua mientras el autobús viaja hacia adelante.

Detrás de su asiento está Yukio, quien parece afligido por la charla de su compañera de asiento y pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo tratando de ignorar a Matsumoto Momoko y mirando a Ying Hua.

Una vez que llegan a su destino, todos se amontonan y Yukio hace todo lo posible para interponerse entre Rin y Ying Hua. Rin no se da cuenta, en cambio habla alegremente sobre cómo es el edificio por dentro, pero Ying Hua sí lo nota y le da una mirada divertida al gemelo más joven.

_'Es peor que un amante celoso'. _Ying Hua observa con diversión.

"¡Todos, escuchen!" El maestro aplaude, atrayendo la atención de la multitud. Él sonríe a todas las caras ansiosas que lo miran. "Ahora, antes de entrar, repasemos las reglas y otras cosas necesarias para esta salida. Después de eso todos pueden lanzarse dentro y podemos comenzar la lección. Ahora, estoy seguro de que algunos ya saben patinar y vienen por otras razones. De cualquier manera, si puedes patinar, ayuda a alguien que no pueda".

Ying Hua mira a Rin. "No sabes patinar, ¿verdad?" Ante su asentimiento, una sonrisa florece en su rostro. "Yo sé, así que te ayudaré con el patinaje. ¿Quieres ayuda Yukio-kun?"

Yukio se pone rígido ante eso y sacude la cabeza. "Me las arreglaré solo".

"Al menos hasta que te hayas roto algo..." murmura Rin, sabiendo lo terco que es Yukio.

Mientras Yukio mira mal a su hermano, Ying Hua se ríe y luego se gira para mirar el edificio de la pista de patinaje. Una mirada pensativa cruza su rostro, especialmente cuando mira a Sekki, quien se ofreció como voluntaria para reemplazar a un maestro resfriado para vigilar a los estudiantes.

_'Esta debería ser una situación interesante... espero que puedas manejarlo, Rin-kun'._

* * *

"¡Woaaaah!" Rin balbucea y termina cayendo de espaldas tras unos pocos intentos de movimiento. "Ay."

"¿Estás bien?" Ying Hua, elegante sobre sus patines, baila hacia él y se detiene perfectamente, tendiéndole una mano.

Rin se frota la espalda mientras acepta la mano de Ying Hua, casi cayendo de nuevo solo para ser sostenido una vez más por Ying Hua. "Aaaah... esto es raro..."

"Son las cuchillas y el equilibrio lo que se siente mal para ti. Pero si lo aprendes, puedes adaptarte..." Ying Hua agarra las manos de Rin. "Aquí, déjame ayudarte".

Lentamente, patinando hacia atrás, Ying Hua guía a Rin para que use sus patines. "Deslízate un poco. Ahí tienes..."

Ying Hua y Rin no son la única pareja de profesor y alumno. Además de los instructores de patinaje que fueron contratados para esto, hay muchos estudiantes que saben lo suficiente al respecto como para ayudar a sus amigos del mismo modo que Ying Hua.

Yukio obstinadamente ignora cualquier ayuda y se aferra a la pared, avanzando lentamente a medida que encuentra el equilibrio. Observa con cuidado lo que hacen los patinadores más experimentados, su mente gira y se concentra únicamente en este desafío en particular con una cierta obstinación en su barbilla.

Sekki se da cuenta de esto y se desliza junto a él. "Yukio-kun, vas a caer a este ritmo".

Yukio le da una expresión terca. "Estoy bien."

Sekki pone los ojos en blanco y toma sus manos. Ignorando sus protestas, Sekki lo guía sobre el hielo y lo lleva a donde están Ying Hua y Rin. "Vamos ahora, veamos cómo resolver esto. Sí, eso es bueno... deslízate un poco más, el hielo no se romperá debajo ti".

Rin sonríe al ver a Yukio y Sekki aparentemente llevarse bien y se lo dice. Yukio, atrapado por la sonrisa de su hermano, acepta a regañadientes y sigue las lecciones de Sekki.

Y así pasa su mañana.

* * *

El almuerzo es un evento agradable, ayudado por los calefactores que se encuentran en la cafetería de la tienda que tiene la pista de patinaje. Todos también tienen una buena bebida caliente para disfrutar.

En el caso de Rin, Yukio y Ying Hua, también tienen bento casero, un lujo que la mayoría no tiene, confiando en cambio en el bento de la tienda para almorzar.

El primer bocado del bento le recuerda a Yukio por qué exactamente disfrutaba almorzando no hace tanto tiempo. La habilidad de Rin en la cocina no se ha desvanecido en absoluto y aunque ha pasado algún tiempo, Yukio juraría que ha mejorado aún más.

_'Por otra parte, creo que este platillo es de origen chino'. _Yukio reflexiona y mira a Ying Hua, quien está disfrutando de su propio bento, lleno con algún tipo de comida china que hizo. No hay necesidad de adivinar quién debe haberle enseñado a Rin cómo hacer este platillo.

Yukio mira hacia abajo, lejos de la conversación a la cual Rin es arrastrado por Ying Hua. Y por un momento, se siente terriblemente solo y desconectado de todo.

_'¿Qué he estado haciendo?' _Yukio se pregunta, pensando en el loco programa de entrenamiento en el que ha estado. Un pensamiento rápido lo hace darse cuenta de que no ha tenido tiempo libre, excepto este fin de semana cuando Rin estaba tan cansado y aparentemente enfermizo.

_'Me he aislado'. _Yukio se da cuenta con dolor. _'Me he distanciado de __Nii__-san y voy a _**_perderlo_**_ a este ritmo'._

Eso es algo que Yukio no quiere y se muerde el labio mientras piensa en ello. _'__Reduciré__ la velocidad. Ya he entrenado lo suficiente y el examen no se llevará a cabo hasta el próximo año. Puedo reducir mi entrenamiento ahora y no estresarme tanto. Tendré tiempo para __Nii__-san.' _Yukio mira a su hermano.

_'Cuando pase... tendré menos tiempo de nuevo'. _Yukio cierra los ojos y toma otro bocado de su bento, dejando que su decisión se solidifique en su mente.

Sí, Yukio disminuirá la velocidad y podrá pasar tiempo con su hermano nuevamente.

Una decisión que, en verdad, quitaría un peso de los hombros de su padre tanto como alegraría el día de Rin.

* * *

El patinaje se reanuda después del almuerzo y esta vez Rin zumba alrededor del hielo, sonriendo y disfrutando mucho. No es el único que mejora, pero parece ser el único que ha avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Si se le hubiera preguntado, Rin lo habría descartado como la influencia de Ying Hua, pero nadie preguntó. De hecho, Rin tenía más espacio para practicar e incluso descubrir algunos trucos gracias a la amplia litera que le apartaban. Una vez más, la gente recordó a un demonio cuando lo vieron moverse tan rápido en lugar de caer sin gracia al suelo en cada intento de patinar.

_'Lo que no tiene sentido...'_ Rin considera, sin siquiera pensar en ello, mientras decide patinar hacia atrás un rato. _'Solo estoy patinando'._

Por supuesto, Rin está patinando en la cima atlética**(1),** lo que le recuerda a la gente cuán extrañas son sus habilidades físicas. Incluso Yukio no ha dominado completamente el patinaje como para estar tan cómodo con ello, todavía tiene que prestar atención a dónde va.

Ying Hua llama la atención de Rin sutilmente, moviéndose para patinar a su lado hasta que la nota. Una sonrisa con hoyuelos es lo que obtiene primero.

"Voy a buscar un poco de chocolate caliente para disfrutar" le informa Ying Hua. "¿Quieres algo?"

Rin se encoge de hombros. "Um... ¿té con leche caliente?"

Ying Hua sonríe y asiente, patinando con gracia para salir del hielo. Yukio la mira irse con una mirada sospechosa y luego, después de un momento, va tras ella.

Ying Hua finge que no lo ve, se sienta en un banco para agacharse y quitarse los patines, mientras que Yukio se detiene al tener que caminar hacia un banco, con los patines todavía puestos y él todavía no está completamente acostumbrado a ellos. Esto significa que para cuando se los ha quitado, ella estará fuera de la vista del ceñudo gemelo más joven.

Exactamente como lo necesita, piensa Ying Hua mientras mira el anillo brillando suavemente en su mano.

* * *

Rin patina hasta el borde de la pista y se acomoda para descansar contra el borde. Mirando hacia la pista de patinaje, Rin logra sonreír. Aunque todos los que están allí excepto Yukio, Ying Hua y Sekki lo están evitando, Rin descubre que está más en paz con ese hecho. Quizás porque decidió que preocuparse por ello no va a cambiar las cosas.

_'Pero sería agradable estar rodeado de personas que no me tienen miedo'. __Piensa_Rin cuando una chica se distrae tanto debido a él que se estrella contra la barrera cercana y luego se aleja sin siquiera ponerse de pie.

Y ahí es cuando lo siente. Magia. Poderosa magia de Sakura. Justo encima de él...

... o más bien por debajo, de lo que Rin se da cuenta demasiado tarde cuando el hielo comienza a romperse y los gritos comienzan a medida que la gente se da cuenta de que el hielo se está rompiendo.

Rin solo tiene un momento para maldecirse antes de que el hielo se rompa bajo sus pies y sea arrastrado por el peso de sus patines.

* * *

Yukio frunce el ceño mientras mira alrededor de la pequeña tienda, sin poder ver a Ying Hua. A punto de ver si ella fue a otro lado, es interrumpido.

"¡Okumura-kun!" Momoko lo agarra del brazo y acerca su rostro hacia el de él, batiendo sus pestañas. "¡Ahí estas!"

"Hola, Matsumoto-san". Yukio la saluda con voz helada. Ella no parece darse cuenta.

"Okumura-kun, ¿qué estás buscando?" Pregunta Momoko. Aunque ella no se da cuenta de su tono, sí ve sus ojos vagar.

"A Ruan-san". Yukio responde distraídamente, sin darse cuenta del cómo se pone rígida Momoko.

"Ruan-san... ¿qué interés tienes en ella?" Momoko pone mala cara al pensarlo.

Yukio no ve a Ying Hua, pero sí ve a Sekki. "Disculpa. ¡Tsukishiro-sensei!"

Sekki se da vuelta mientras Yukio se desenreda de Momoko -quien está aturdida debido a que Yukio la deja repentinamente- y se acerca a ella. "Yukio-kun. ¿Pasa algo?"

"Me preguntaba si has visto a Ruan-san". Yukio hace todo lo posible para no parecer apresurado, aunque se siente bastante así. Tiene la sensación más extraña de repente, como si algo _estuviera mal_.

"Déjame pensar... la vi..." Sekki se interrumpe ante los gritos y se da vuelta para mirar la pista con horror.

"Nii-san". Yukio inmediatamente corre hacia la pista, a pesar de que Sekki le grita lo contrario.

"¡Nii-san!" Yukio dobla la esquina para ver la pista de hielo. O más bien, una gran piscina de agua. No tiene la oportunidad de hacer nada más, ya que la luz brilla detrás de él y lo siguiente que sabe es que está inconsciente.

Yue lo atrapa con gracia y mira tristemente a Yukio. "Mis disculpas, pero es mejor así".

Yue aprovecha su conexión con Sleep y noquea a todos los que no están en el agua con ella, haciéndolos caer. Luego mira hacia el agua y se eleva en el aire sobre ella, bendiciendo el alto techo mientras busca a Rin.

_'Rin...'_ Yue gira su cabeza, buscando tanto con sus ojos como con su magia.

_'Rin... ¿dónde estás?'_

* * *

Rin se está ahogando. Está atrapado bajo el agua y se está ahogando y todo se debe a sus malditos patines, no a ningún tipo de magia que pueda convertir el hielo en agua.

_'¡Maldita sea!' _Rin hace todo lo posible para contorsionarse para llegar a los patines, pero le resulta casi imposible por cómo se mueve el agua.

Entonces hay manos sobre él y es elevado, permitiendo que Rin respire grandes bocanadas de aire. Luego lo sacan del agua y es acercado a un cuerpo mientras tiembla. Rin levanta la vista y atrapa los ojos azul plateados de Yue.

"Yue..." Rin se da vuelta para mirar y maldice. "Hay otros allí abajo".

La mente de Rin se acelera. "Yue, ¿puedes rescatarlos?" Pregunta Rin, mientras Yue lo deja en el suelo, Rin tropieza un poco antes de encontrar un equilibrio sobre los patines.

Yue lo considera, luego asiente lentamente. "Sí, pero no será fácil. El agua está empezando a saturarse de magia."

"Cierto... me encargaré de eso". Rin saca su Llave y respira hondo. "Libérate". Ordena Rin y Yue se sorprende cuando la Llave cambia a forma de pentagrama.

_'Sin el canto completo...'_ Yue siente una pequeña sonrisa curvar sus labios. "Iré. Sígueme dentro de un momento."

Rin asiente. Después de una pausa, mira hacia abajo y se mueve para deshacerse de sus patines, luego tiene una idea. Sacando una Carta, Rin mira al extraño pez que es Freeze.

Rin sonríe, malvados y afilados dientes brillando.

* * *

El agua se acumula y ataca a Yue mientras se lanza hacia adelante, solo para ser detenida por el hielo que se arrastra sobre ella y la detiene en su lugar. Yue aprovecha esa oportunidad y se sumerge justo a tiempo, sacando a otro adolescente atrapado debajo del agua.

Yue mira al estudiante tosiendo y comatoso y frunce el ceño. _'Hay magia en este...'_ Pero Yue no puede decir exactamente para qué.

Rin lo pasa patinando, el hielo sigue su paso mientras Freeze pasa debajo de él, todos los estudiantes son encontrados por Yue antes de que la pista de patinaje sobre hielo esté completamente congelada una vez más. Todos los estudiantes tienen magia sobre ellos y Yue no puede evitar sospechar de eso. Es como si mientras estaban amenazados, una red se mantuvo sobre ellos para que no pudieran morir.

El hielo brilla y Rin se desliza hacia un lado, volteándose para mirar los resultados de detener el incidente reciente. Freeze se levanta de un salto y flota frente a Rin, quien sonríe, exhausto por la terrible experiencia. Pero no tanto como pudo haberlo estado.

Rin se adelanta y pone una mano suavemente sobre la cabeza de Freeze. "Gracias."

Freeze emite un extraño sonido tintineante, sonando feliz, antes de volver a su forma de Carta. Brilla suavemente en la mano de Rin y él le sonríe.

* * *

Un último reparto de Memory resuelve el problema de explicar el incidente. Rin se queda callado mientras la gente continúa como si nada hubiera pasado, sentado a un lado. Hoy se ha quedado sin ganas de patinar.

Una bebida caliente frente a él lo hace parpadear y mirar hacia arriba a Ying Hua.

"Té con leche caliente, ¿verdad?" Ying Hua se sienta a su lado después de que Rin toma cuidadosamente la bebida y toma un sorbo de su propia taza.

"Gracias". Rin mira la pista de patinaje y piensa en cuántas personas podrían haber muerto hoy. _'Necesito ser más cuidadoso'. _Rin se da cuenta. _'Sea cual sea la causa, esto es peligroso no solo para mí sino para las personas que me rodean'._

Ying Hua lo mira, sorbiendo su bebida. La sombra detrás de sus ojos dice que ella sabe exactamente en qué está pensando.

Y en privado, ella maldice su deber.

* * *

Yukio, ahora más seguro de su patinaje, se detiene al ver a Rin hablar con Ying Hua nuevamente. Agarrando la pared con la mano para mantenerse firme, Yukio frunce el ceño ante la risa que puede ver en los rasgos de Rin.

Una vez, Yukio fue todo lo que Rin realmente miró. Pero ahora, hay tantas personas - aunque Rin hace su mayor esfuerzo para poner un muro- que desean que Rin las mire. Para bien o para mal, desean la atención de Rin.

Y eso, por alguna razón, asusta a Yukio más que nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)athletic peak: Con la edad los atletas tienden a sufrir disminuciones físicas, el "athletic peak" o cima atlética se refiere a ese punto donde los atletas están en su mejor momento y puedan dar su máximo rendimiento.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	15. Chapter 15

La mordedura de frío en la noche es del tipo que hace que la mayoría corra adentro, ya sea a sus hogares o a un destino nocturno. Pero un hombre en particular no considera el frío como algo de lo que preocuparse.

"Maldita sea esa perra". Se burla y toma otro trago, hipando un poco y balanceándose. Él va por otro solo para darse cuenta de que su lata está vacía. Gruñendo, tira la lata vacía y saca otra de la bolsa que lleva.

"Perra de corazón frío". Hurga la lengüeta, abriéndola finalmente con un silbido y un derrame. Tomando un gran trago, mira hacia la noche.

En su mente, lo que vio hoy solo confirma sus sospechas sobre esa mujer. "Por supuesto que esa perra no está interesada en un hombre de verdad. Quiere un mocoso insolente en su lugar." Él se burla. "¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?"

Balanceándose, continúa calle abajo, refunfuñando para sí mismo. Él tropieza; ya sea por su propia torpeza o por un bache en el camino que no puede ver en su condición. No importa, ya que golpea el suelo con fuerza.

Ese parece ser el colmo cuando grita. Y sigue gritando hasta que se convierte en una risa oscura.

El demonio se levanta, haciendo crujir el cuello de su nuevo cuerpo y se estira. "Bien, bien, bien..."

**Capítulo 15: Toque de Veneno**

La mañana llega fresca y clara al monasterio. El desayuno está a punto de servirse, mientras los monjes intercambian miradas divertidas a medida que pasa el tiempo. Muy pronto, lo que predicen se cumple.

"¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!"

Con ese grito proveniente del piso de arriba y un montón de ruidos estrepitosos, Shirō se ríe para sí mismo mientras Rin baja las escaleras apresuradamente, cayendo de bruces antes de arrastrarse a la cocina y acomodarse en su lugar para desayunar y excavar en su desayuno.

Entonces se detiene cuando ve a Yukio. "¿Yukio? ¿Estás aquí?"

Yukio suspira, dejando su cuenco vacío de sopa de miso. "Sí. Necesito desayunar antes de ir a la escuela.

"No, es que... normalmente ya te habrías adelantado". Rin señala mientras se mete los huevos y el arroz en la boca.

Yukio adopta brevemente una expresión de dolor ante ese recordatorio, sin que Rin se dé cuenta ya que está ocupado atiborrándose de comida. Luego lo deja de un lado a favor de levantarse y moverse hacia la puerta principal.

"¡Gochisōsama!" grita Rin, luchando por alcanzar a Yukio. Mientras se acomoda a su lado para ponerse los zapatos, le da una brillante sonrisa a Yukio. "¡Buenos días!"

Y de repente, todo vuelve a ser bueno para Yukio.

* * *

Sekki está a punto de ordenar sus cosas y dirigirse a su clase cuando una llamada de su nombre la hace levantar la mirada. Se necesita un instante para ubicar a este maestro, entonces Sekki sonríe. "Ishii-sensei. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Um..." El profesor de matemáticas hace una pausa por un momento. "¿Has visto a Kojima-sensei?"

Sekki se detiene, sorprendida por eso. "No. Pensé que estaba enfermo."

"En realidad, nadie ha podido ponerse en contacto con él desde el miércoles pasado. Abandonó la escuela temprano y nadie ha logrado que conteste su teléfono. Pensé que tal vez sabrías dónde está."

Sekki se toma un momento para comprender el concepto de que Kojima esta desaparecido. "¿Por qué iba a saber?"

Ishii se sonroja. "Aaah... ¿no eres su novia?"

Sekki frunce el ceño. "No."

Ishii parpadea, luego su boca se abre. "¿No? Pero tú no..."

"Si estás hablando del concierto del verano pasado, ese fue el resultado de la falta de comunicación" explica Sekki, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus cosas. "No tengo ningún interés en Kojima-sensei más que como compañero de trabajo y posible amigo, sin importar lo _que_ _él_ diga".

Por el rubor en la cara de Ishii, Sekki sabe que ha dado en el blanco. "Yo... ya veo. Mis disculpas."

Sekki asiente, su sonrisa regresando a sus labios. "Sin embargo, la desaparición de Kojima-sensei es motivo de preocupación. Si hay algo que pueda hacer, por favor dígamelo".

"Lo haré". Ishii logra sonreír y observa a Sekki dirigirse a la puerta con una mirada perpleja en su rostro. "Um, te importaría si pregunto... ¿no estás interesada porque ya tienes novio? Algunas cosas que Kojima-sensei ha dicho a los otros aparentemente..."

Sekki se da la vuelta y sacude la cabeza. "No tengo interés en una relación romántica actualmente. Entonces no. Simplemente no estoy interesada".

Ishii asiente, luciendo pensativo al respecto, después se vuelve hacia su propio escritorio para prepararse para sus clases.

* * *

Kero no esperaba la llamada en su pendiente, lo que probablemente es la razón por la que terminó viendo a su personaje morir en la pantalla.

Medio sollozando sobre ello, responde con un: "¿Qué ocurre? Estoy en las profundidades de la desesperación..."

"_Kerberos_" Esa voz hace que Kero se siente, sorprendido.

"¡¿Sekki?! ¿Algo está mal?"

Hay una pausa, Sekki vacila en el otro extremo. _"No estoy del todo segura. Pero... un cierto maestro está desaparecido"._

"¿Qué tiene de sorprendente que un maestro desaparezca... oh?" Kero parpadea mientras lo registra. "¿Supongo que no es normal para él?"

"_Sí. Kojima-sensei estaba en la cima de la salud y se enorgullece de nunca enfermarse mientras la escuela está en sesión"._ Kero puede escuchar el sonido del agua en el fondo y adivina que Sekki le está hablando mientras está escondida en el baño de los maestros. _"Además, no contesta su teléfono celular. Hay planes para ir a buscarlo en su departamento, pero no creo que él esté allí. Y... antes, aparentemente estaba actuando de forma extraña."_

Kero se enfría cuando las piezas caen en su lugar ante él. "Posesión demoníaca. Pero, ¿por qué crees que es importante que yo lo sepa?

"_Un mal presentimiento. Yue está de acuerdo. Kojima-sensei... estaba demasiado interesado en mí. En cierto modo, no lo animé y sin embargo, de alguna manera él lo vio como si lo hiciera. "_ Sekki suena molesta por eso y no es de extrañar. Kero también estaría molesto por tener a alguien tan persistente tras de él.

"Un mal presentimiento no debe ser descartado. ¿Debería decirle a Rin?" Le pregunta Kero.

"_Todavía no. Pero... haz lo que puedas para advertirle."_ Sekki establece después de un momento de pausa.

"Lo haré". Kero le asegura.

"_Bien. Ahora tengo que ir a una clase, así que hablamos más tarde."_ Sekki cuelga en ese momento.

Kero mira la pantalla de Game Over y espera que las cosas no se pongan demasiado peligrosas. El peligro sería malo, especialmente cuando los demonios están involucrados.

* * *

Un murmullo emocionado se eleva entre la clase cuando Sekki llama su atención. Saben que fecha es y han estado ansiosos por esta reunión.

"Ahora, como todos saben, se acerca el Festival de Invierno. Y este año, será nuestra clase la que se juntará con la Clase de Drama para realizar una obra que represente a nuestra escuela". Sekki sonríe cuando la charla emocionada aumenta en volumen.

"Este año, el tema que nos ofrecieron es cuentos de hadas. ¿Alguna idea de qué obra hacer?"

Las exclamaciones se elevan y Sekki escucha pacientemente, antes de escribir las tres opciones que se destacan. Pronto en el tablero están _Cenicienta_, _La_ _Bella Durmiente_ y _Blancanieves_.

"Me gustaría que todos ustedes sacaran un trozo de papel y escriban qué obra les gustaría". Sekki ordena, sonriendo a medida que todos lo hacen.

Ying Hua mira a Rin y una extraña sonrisa aparece. _'Él tiene el aspecto...'_ Por un momento su anillo brilla, luego ella mira hacia abajo y escribe su propia elección.

Los papeles se entregan y Sekki se sienta. Con la charla de fondo del resto, Sekki cuenta cuidadosamente el recuento. Ella sonríe ante lo que ha sido elegido y se pone de pie. Ante el aliento contenido del resto, ella borra dos de ellas.

Dejando _Blancanieves_ como la única obra.

"Entonces haremos Blancanieves. ¿Alguna idea?" Sekki levanta las cejas. "Se nos permite adaptar la historia como queramos, siempre y cuando siga siendo reconocible la historia de Blancanieves".

Surgen más conversaciones y charlas, Sekki se acomoda para dejar que los estudiantes elaboren un buen plan de inicio. Ella puede permitírselo ya que los estudiantes son lo suficientemente maduros para esto.

A continuación se estremece ante un grito particularmente fuerte y enmienda ese pensamiento.

_En su mayoría__ son lo_ suficientemente maduros.

_'Puedo intervenir si no pueden resolverlo ellos mismos'. _Piensa Sekki y vuelve a mirar y escuchar con eso decidido.

* * *

"¡Yukio-kun! ¡Te he extrañado!" Dandan abraza a Yukio con fuerza y frota su mejilla contra la de él. "¡Aaah, es encantador verte de nuevo!"

Yukio gruñe, desde lo profundo de su pecho, pero Dandan no parece darse cuenta. Rin ciertamente lo hace y se aleja unos pasos de su hermano.

"Bueno, no he visto esto por un tiempo". Ying Hua se las arregla para jadear entre las carcajadas que deja escapar.

Rin logra sonreír y encogerse de hombros. "El trabajo de Yukio ya no es tan exigente. Eso es lo que me dijo."

Ying Hua le da a Rin una extraña mirada al respecto. "Eso es bueno". Se gira hacia sus hermanos y deja escapar un suspiro tormentoso. "¡Onee-san! Deja ir a Yukio-kun. Tenemos que ir de compras ¿cierto?"

Dandan suelta a Yukio y se gira hacia Ying Hua, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. "¡Oh sí! ¡Para todo _eso_!"

Rin no tiene la oportunidad de preguntar qué es _eso_ ya que Ying Hua es arrastrada por su hermana, con una mirada divertida en su rostro. Rin se ríe y se voltea hacia Yukio, que está ocupado ordenando su uniforme.

"¿Vamos?" ofrece Rin, comenzando a caminar a casa.

Yukio se queja de algo desagradable sobre Dandan, pero aun así sigue a Rin, una extraña sonrisa cruza su rostro cuando Rin lo arrastra a una enérgica conversación.

* * *

Se ignora el sonido de algo rompiéndose y gritos. Esta es la parte más despreciable de la ciudad, una verdadera especie de infierno. A nadie le importan este tipo de cosas. No si quisieran vivir otro día.

El demonio que habita en Kojima disfruta de la "puta" que encontró. No solo de una forma más sexual, sino de una forma en la que está sangrando y sufriendo dolor y completamente rota, desangrándose lentamente y muriendo de una manera horrible.

"Eso debería ser suficiente para ti, perra". El demonio se ríe maniáticamente. "Aaaah... ¿estas satisfecho anfitrión?"

El demonio frunce el ceño mientras se va, descubriendo que todavía no puede hacer que su anfitrión se tambalee. "Maldita sea, ¿qué quieres?"

Cuidadosamente sondeando mentalmente la "forma" acurrucada que es su anfitrión, finalmente ve un destello de ojos morados. Se ríe por lo bajo. "¿Así que una mujer soltera te convirtió en esto? Qué patético pedazo de carne..."

El demonio levanta una mano y la flexiona, antes de ponerla en una puerta cercana. Un siseo repugnante y un hedor podrido fluyen de él, se apoderan de la puerta y se extienden hacia el edificio, destruyendo todo en un progreso lento pero constante.

"Esto debería ser divertido... ahora, ¿cómo se llama la bella dama?" Entona, antes de violar la mente de su anfitrión una vez más.

* * *

Rin vuelve a mirar a Kero. A pesar de que está jugando mientras Yukio estudia en la habitación contigua, Rin no se deja engañar. Normalmente, Kero estaría de mejor humor, pero en cambio está jugando diligentemente. Como si estuviera tratando de evitar pensar en algo.

Rin vuelve a mirar su libro – con el cual está haciendo todo lo posible para memorizar un aria de exorcismo para cierto tipo de demonios que poseen seres humanos- y luego vuelve a mirar a Kero.

Rin finalmente cierra su libro. "Está bien, eso es todo. Habla, Kero."

Kero se estremece y mira salvajemente a Rin. Ni siquiera reacciona cuando su personaje muere, lo que demuestra una vez más cuán serias son las cosas.

"¿R-Rin? ¿Hablar de qué?" Kero se contrae nerviosamente bajo la mirada de Rin.

"Sé que algo está mal. Así que, ¿qué es?"

Kero suda mientras Rin continúa mirándolo. "Bueno, eh... es Sekki y um..."

De repente, Rin casi se cae por un destello de _miedo__miedomiedodolor__¿__quehago__?_ y el grito que recibe de Kero sugiere que algo similar lo golpeó.

Rin no duda, **sabiendo** en algún nivel lo que está sucediendo y llama su báculo y entonces...

"¡Mirror, toma mi lugar!" Una vez que Mirror está allí, Rin dice: "¡Cúbreme!" Luego se zambulle por la ventana mientras llama a Fly y se eleva en el aire bajo la mirada sorprendida de Mirror.

* * *

La copa de Ying Hua se rompe en sus manos. Ella no responde cuando el té se filtra y mancha su vestido, solo mira con horror ante lo que está sintiendo.

Mientras se mueve para pararse, Ruby se acerca a ella, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y obligándola a sentarse.

Ying Hua abre la boca y luego la cierra, luciendo dolorida. Ella cierra los ojos y se acomoda en su silla.

Ruby mira a Spinel mientras frota la espalda de Ying Hua con dulzura, perdida y sin saber qué hacer. Spinel le devuelve la mirada igual de perdido.

Y todo lo que pueden hacer es tener esperanza.

* * *

Sekki retrocede, tambaleándose y aferrándose a su hombro. Sisea de una manera inquietante y el dolor que siente no se debe solo a la sangre que gotea.

_'Veneno...'_ Sekki mira al demonio con cautela y se da cuenta de que dejar al enojado Yue libre no es una opción en este momento. _: Calma Yue... Necesito salir del camino primero:._

Prefiere no arriesgarse a revelar su verdadero yo a un demonio, especialmente uno que podría escapar y difundirlo. Incluso un rumor en Gehenna podría ser malo. Por lo que ha leído, ciertos demonios son inteligentes, poderosos y demasiado interesados en Assiah. Una anomalía como ella atraería a aquellos como la miel a las abejas.

Pero alejarse de un demonio - un demonio de la putrefacción para ser precisos- sin su magia no será nada fácil.

Sekki parpadea, su visión se nubla por un momento y traga ante la oscura risa del demonio.

"Jeje... Tsukishiro ¿verdad? Mi anfitrión te _odia_. Quiere a la puta sucia muerta." El demonio con las facciones de Kojima extiende sus brazos y sonríe, mostrando colmillos inquietantemente grandes. "Así que soy complaciente. ¿Qué piensas? Tu agonizante muerte me otorgará el control total de mi anfitrión."

Sekki aprieta los dientes y se decide. Odia hacer esto, pero Yue no puede salir por completo.

"Ya veo..." El demonio no se da cuenta de los ojos azul plateado ni se da cuenta de cómo su voz se ha reducido. Lo máximo que había sacado de ella antes era un grito de sorpresa, así que no es como si realmente supiera qué tipo de voz posee Sekki. "Así que por eso fue Kojima".

El demonio entrecierra los ojos. "¿Que se supone que significa eso?"

Una sonrisa se curva en la cara de Sekki. "Por supuesto, solo un demonio así de cobarde lo poseería".

El demonio gruñe y ataca, despreciando demasiado la palabra _cobarde_ como para pensar demasiado, simplemente se lanza directamente. Sekki es lo suficientemente atlética como para que Yue pueda moverla rápido, incluso con el veneno en sus venas.

Puede sentir a Rin y enciende su aura a tiempo con un parpadeo, cayendo al suelo ante el siguiente golpe hacia Sekki. El demonio gruñe y lo persigue nuevamente.

Solo para que Kerberos descienda y le gruña al demonio, quien retrocede al ver al gran león alado con colmillos y extendiendo sus alas amenazadoramente hacia él.

Rin cae al suelo detrás de Sekki y corre, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. "¿Estás bien?"

Yue se encuentra con la mirada de Rin, Rin mira por un momento sus ojos y asiente, mordiéndose su labio –de Sekki- para no gritar de nuevo. La cara de Rin se endurece ante eso y se da vuelta para enfrentar al demonio.

Yue y Sekki observan mientras Rin mira asesinamente al demonio y sienten una punzada de miedo.

¿Puede Rin manejar a este oponente?

* * *

Rin se lame los labios con nerviosismo y observa al demonio con cautela. Casi sale lastimado y Kerberos fue derribado por un toque.

_'Está cubierto de veneno y cada vez que intento ese aria me ataca e interrumpe.' _Rin entrecierra los ojos. Incluso con Sword para darle un arma para mantener al demonio a raya, no está teniendo mucha suerte. Y a juzgar por lo que el demonio le hizo al árbol cercano, Rin no quiere saber qué podría hacerle.

Y tampoco es que Rin pueda matar al demonio, ya que Kojima todavía está allí de alguna manera.

_'Un maestro muerto llamaría mucho la atención... y no quiero matar.'_ Rin gruñe cuando el demonio se mueve hacia Sekki nuevamente y logra detenerlo con la ayuda de Sword. Pero es una batalla perdida, incluso con Rin recurriendo a Dash y a Fly para seguir moviéndose lo más rápido y ágil posible, de esa forma el demonio tiene que luchar contra él.

_'Maldita sea... necesito __inmovilizarlo__...'_ Pero Rin puede ver cómo hacer eso posible con sus Cartas. Todo lo que toca comienza a pudrirse en este punto...

Rin parpadea y casi es golpeado por el demonio cuando recuerda algo.

"¡Eso es!" Rin exclama y vuela en el aire para la confusión del demonio.

"¿Qué--?"

"Carta creada originalmente por Clow y dominada por Sakura". Rin se centra en lo que desea en este punto. "¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin!"

"¡Shadow!" llama Rin y la Carta fluye hacia abajo, impactando al demonio mientras lo sujeta firmemente a pesar de su maldición.

Rin vuelve a caer al suelo y sonríe. "Ahora... veamos si puedo recordar ese maldito canto". Rin respira hondo y cae en un patrón de habla rítmica. "Oh Señor, que cada uno sea juzgado en función de sus logros. Que la conducta pecaminosa engendre retribución. Que cada uno pague por lo que ha tomado."

El demonio comienza a chillar, luchando contra las ataduras mientras Rin dice lentamente el Verso Fatal.

"Derriba tu justicia sobre ellos. Golpéalos para que nunca se levanten de nuevo..." Rin hace una pausa, parpadeando cuando se encuentra en blanco. _'Mierda, ¿qué sigue?'_

"Bendito sea el Señor. Mi oración ha sido contestada. El Señor es mi amparo y él es mi escudo." Sekki declara repentinamente. "¡Demonio, perece donde te encuentres!"

Un grito sale de Kojima cuando el demonio es arrancado, blasfemando y maldiciéndolos a todos.

Y eso, es el final de todo.

* * *

Rin se acomoda al lado de Sekki después de transformar una Carta más. Heal extiende sus alas detrás de él mientras él se enfoca y lentamente, siempre muy lentamente, sana a Sekki. Sekki lo observa pacientemente mientras lo hace, observando su expresión reflexiva y preocupada.

Kerberos cojea y Rin se vuelve hacia él, su rostro abatido ante las heridas en él. "Quédate quieto".

Afortunadamente no toma mucho tiempo; Rin _comprende a_ Kerberos y a Sekki / Yue de una manera extraña. Quizás el vínculo maestro y guardián este detrás de eso. De cualquier manera, Rin no lo cuestiona.

En cambio, todo lo que dice es:

"Necesitamos fortalecernos".

Y los tres junto a él están de acuerdo. Ellos necesitan más fuerza.

Pero todo lo que pueden hacer ahora es regresar a casa y dormir. Es demasiado tarde para cualquier otra cosa.


	16. Chapter 16

Afuera, una mezcla particular de nieve y agua inunda la ciudad, aferrándose a la suciedad y enfriando el aire, haciendo que todo esté mojado y se vea más horrible de lo que es.

Ying Hua levanta la vista de su libro para mirar hacia afuera, con una expresión dolida en su rostro.

"Está bien Ying Hua". Eso, proveniente de Spinel, la hace parpadear y volteárse para mirar al gato alado. Spinel asiente lentamente ante la mirada inquisitiva de Ying Hua. "Terminó bien y realizamos la limpieza".

Ying Hua suspira, cerrando su libro distraídamente y pensando en la noche anterior a esta. Ese incidente con ese demonio había sido aterrador, salió casi de la nada y casi mata a Sekki y por lo tanto, a Yue en el proceso. Kerberos también había sido gravemente herido y solo gracias al pensamiento rápido de Rin y la existencia de la Carta Heal las cosas no habían empeorado.

Mordisqueando un mechón de cabello perdido, Ying Hua considera el asunto. '_Me las arreglé para bloquear a ese profesor. Es un poco deshonroso en la escuela, aunque no lo suficiente como para ser despedido, pero al menos nunca volverá a ser blanco de un demonio. Cualquier demonio que lo intente golpeará mi escudo. Y al enturbiar un poco las aguas__**(1)**__ significa que el demonio no podrá recordar el aspecto de sus enemigos o incluso lo que hicieron'._

Y eso es todo lo que Ying Hua puede hacer en este escenario. Excepto quizás estudiar un poco más sobre demonios y adelantar un poco su agenda. Rin debería tener más tiempo para transformar sus Cartas, pero considerando los demonios a su alrededor...

Ying Hua mira hacia abajo, a su copia desgastada de _Las Aventuras de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y A través del espejo_ y, con los ojos entrecerrados, considera que más necesita Rin tiene para poder transformar las Cartas.

**Capítulo 16: Atrapado en el País de las Maravillas**

Rin mira fijamente el granizo que cae con disgusto en su rostro. "Oh, esto es simplemente maravilloso... ¿no se había detenido?"

Yukio se encoge de hombros. "Aparentemente comenzó de nuevo".

Gruñendo, Rin abre su paraguas y sale con cuidado, Yukio lo sigue una vez que logra abrir su rígido paraguas.

"¡Aaah, Okumura-kun!" Esa voz hace que Rin gire y vea a Naoko, quien está con Ying Hua.

"Hola Naoko. Ying Hua." Rin las mira y se da cuenta de que se dirigen hacia algún lugar juntas. "¿Dónde van?"

"Al escenario que vamos a utilizar para la obra" dice alegremente Naoko. "Sabes, todos los que están haciendo una obra lo usarán. Tienen accesorios y otras cosas que podemos usar, aunque para la mayoría de los sets y disfraces tendremos que hacer algo nosotros".

"Naoko-chan quiere ir a revisarlo para ver si hay algo que genere algunas ideas". Ying Hua sonríe al pensarlo.

"Eso es... sinceramente, muy inteligente" dice Yukio, parpadeando cuando el pensamiento se hunde. "No es de extrañar que seas la candidata perfecta para escribir el guión".

Naoko se ruboriza brevemente. "Bueno, Ying Hua-chan también me está ayudando. ¡Es un esfuerzo de equipo!"

"Pero eres la mejor para ese tipo de cosas en la clase". Rin le asegura, lo que la hace sonrojarse aún más.

"Bueno, para ser justos, nadie en el club de drama ha escrito un guión completo, simplemente editamos algunos viejos..." Naoko se ve pensativa y luego mira su reloj. "Aah, mejor apurémonos. No quiero perder el tren. ¡Nos vemos mañana!"

"¡Nos vemos mañana!" Rin grita desde detrás de Naoko y Ying Hua.

"¿Qué obra están haciendo de todos modos?" Yukio le pregunta a Rin mientras se giran para irse.

"¿Hm? Oh, Blancanieves." Rin responde alegremente. "Tsukishiro-sensei pensó que deberíamos reescribirla en algo que a todos les guste hacer. Algo más moderno también. Naoko fue elegida para escribir el guión mientras que Ying Hua se ofreció como voluntaria para ayudarla".

"Ya veo... bueno, estoy deseando que llegue la obra de teatro". Yukio sonríe al pensarlo.

Rin se ríe y se rasca la mejilla. "Sí, pero probablemente no voy a obtener un papel en el escenario. Está bien. ¡No lo haría muy bien de todos modos!"

Yukio frunce el ceño ante eso, pero no hace ninguna réplica al respecto. Por lo que sabe, Rin podría ser un mal actor, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los chicos ha actuado en nada antes. Ni siquiera en primaria participaron en pequeñas obras.

* * *

Los sonidos de la música, los _hiyaaas_ y cosas rompiéndose se pueden escuchar desde la televisión mientras Kero aprieta los botones, centrado en su juego.

"¿Cuántas veces has jugado ese juego?" Pregunta Rin.

"¡No me importa! ¡Voy a superar mi puntuación más alta de nuevo!" Kero se anima a medida que se acerca a su objetivo.

Riéndose, Rin se vuelve hacia el libro en sus manos. No es un libro de estudio sobre demonios, sino una colección de cuentos de hadas que Rin tomó prestado de la biblioteca de su escuela. Rin no ha leído ningún cuento de hadas desde que era muy pequeño y solo recuerda vagamente el cuento de Blancanieves.

Mientras Kero llega a su meta y vitorea con todas sus fuerzas, Rin lee la historia una vez que voltea la página correcta.

Él termina frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué tan estúpida es ella?"

Kero, ahora que ha terminado su juego y está más que listo para las galletas de celebración, se da vuelta para mirar a Rin. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Blancanieves. Ella cae en el mismo truco _tres_ veces. Incluso yo no soy tan tonto." Rin mira con furia el libro y se pierde la mirada en la cara de Kero cuando él, a regañadientes, se hace llamar estúpido.

"Ah, no sé. Es por la regla de tres supongo." Kero vuela para instalarse en el hombro de Rin.

"¿Regla de tres?" Rin mira con curiosidad a Kero.

"Una cosa narrativa. Las cosas que vienen de tres se usan por alguna razón. No soy un experto ni nada." Kero se encoge de hombros. "Pero Naoko y Ying Hua la escribirán, ¿cierto? Estoy seguro de que harán que no sea tan estúpida."

"Hmmm... tienes un punto. Sería un poco insultante. Y creo que escuché a Naoko y Ying Hua hablando de escenas de acción." Rin deja a un lado el libro ahora que ha terminado el cuento y se estira. "Muy bien... de vuelta a estudiar".

Estudiar, en este caso, significa estudios sobre demonios. No son estudios normales. Kero sabe que los efectos en las calificaciones de Rin se mostrarán eventualmente, pero francamente, después de lo que sucedió la otra noche, a Kero no le importa.

_'Prefiero que Yue y Rin estén a salvo.' _Decide Kero, acomodándose para estudiar un poco con Rin también. Cada pequeño aporte ayuda.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rin se dirige a la biblioteca una vez que suena la campana del almuerzo, entrando lo más silenciosamente posible ya que no quiere asustar a la gente. Rápidamente pone el libro en la pila de devolución y luego mira a su alrededor.

Parpadea cuando ve a Naoko en una mesa, frunciéndole el ceño a un montón de papeles frente a ella y golpeando con el lápiz la superficie de la mesa. A su lado está Ying Hua, quien está medio leyendo un libro y medio ayudando a Naoko si Rin está juzgando bien.

"Argh..." Naoko baja su lápiz y aparta sus gafas para frotarse los ojos. "No voy a llegar a ninguna parte".

"¿Atascada?" Pregunta Rin, deslizándose en el asiento frente a Naoko.

Naoko vuelve a ponerse sus lentes, ahora limpios, y asiente. "Sí. Quiero decir, necesito hacer esto _emocionante_. No es divertido si no es emocionante".

Naoko frunce el ceño ante los papeles. "Al menos tenemos mucho tiempo para la función. Incluso tenemos un pequeño período para el intermedio que podemos agregar".

"Eso es porque el festival es un evento de tres días, ¿verdad?" Comenta Ying Hua, levantando la vista de su libro. "También tendremos tres funciones".

"Es una competencia". Los labios de Naoko se tuercen mientras piensa en ello. "Y me gustaría que nuestra obra al menos tenga alguna posibilidad de estar entre las cinco primeras".

Rin considera cuántas escuelas hay en el Distrito de Southern Cross y hace una mueca. ¿Y con una obra que es medio original involucrada?

"Bueno, ¿en qué estás atascada?" Pregunta Rin, atrayendo la atención de Naoko hacia él.

"Déjame ver... los tres atentados contra la vida de Blancanieves. Sé que tengo que quedarme con la manzana, no es Blancanieves si no está allí, ¿pero los otros intentos?" Naoko lanza sus manos al aire.

Rin frunce el ceño, considerándolo. "Bueno... se supone que la Reina Malvada es una bruja, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasaría si ella hace brujería?"

Naoko lo mira fijamente por un momento, luego resplandece. "¡Eso es! ¡Y el escenario tiene mucha iluminación y efectos de sonido e incluso accesorios especiales que podrían funcionar allí! Gracias Okumura-kun".

Ying Hua suspira con alivio. "Gracias, Rin-kun". Mientras Naoko murmura para sí misma y se pierde en su escritura, Ying Hua deja a un lado su libro con una sonrisa. "Estaba empezando a preocuparme por eso".

Rin se encoge de hombros y se rasca la mejilla. "B-bueno, parecía que podría funcionar". Luego baja la mirada hacia el libro de Ying Hua. "¿Qué estás leyendo?"

"¿Esto?" Ying Hua lo levanta y lo gira para que Rin pueda ver la cubierta. "Alicia."

"Aaah..." Rin acepta suavemente el libro, señalando que no es un libro de la biblioteca y se ve muy querido. "No he leído esto desde... no me acuerdo".

"¿Te gustó?" Pregunta Ying Hua.

Rin asiente ansiosamente. "¡Me encantó!"

"Entonces, ¿por qué no lo tomas prestado? Es una copia con anotaciones. Explica cosas que habrían tenido sentido cuando se escribió por primera vez y algunas otras cosas." Los hoyuelos de Ying Hua se profundizan y sus ojos verdes brillan. "Estoy segura de que será una lectura agradable".

"Pero..." Rin mira hacia abajo. "Esto es tuyo, ¿verdad?"

"Y puedo confiar en ti para que lo cuides bien". Ying Hua hace una pausa y se dirige a su bolso, desenterrando algo. "Toma, usa esto como un marcador. Lo acabo de conseguir hoy en una linda tienda. No pude resistirme."

Rin toma el objeto ofrecido y lo mira. Parece una flor, una flor de cerezo brillante, aunque hecha de tela delgada y bordada sobre esta.

"Bueno, te traeré ambos cuando termine". Rin sonríe alegremente ante eso.

Ying Hua le devuelve la sonrisa.

Y el brillo de la flor de tela pasa desapercibido para Rin.

* * *

Al día siguiente amanece despejado y Rin respira profundamente el aire fresco. Rin se detiene en la entrada, haciendo sonreír a Yukio mientras avanza. Tiene una reunión a la que tiene que ir, a diferencia de Rin, quien prefiere pasar un poco más de tiempo al sol, incluso si el aire es un poco frío.

No esperaba ser abordado a primera hora de la mañana. Casi cayendo, recupera el equilibrio a tiempo y se da vuelta para ver a Naoko, con los ojos brillantes y la cara sonrojada, aferrándose a él.

"¡Toma!" Ella le pasa un paquete de papel bien atado. "¡La secuencia de comandos! ¡Se la paso a todos para que tengan la oportunidad de leerlo todo hoy!"

Con eso, Naoko sale disparada, gritando mientras persigue a Mizuki a continuación, la miembro del club de drama se ve medio aterrorizada mientras Naoko le empuja el guión.

Rin se ríe. No puede evitarlo, a pesar de que se da cuenta de que otros se alejan de él, nerviosos por su risa. Luego mira hacia abajo y arquea las cejas.

"¿Nieve, Cuervo, Sangre?" Rin lee el título en voz alta y aprieta los papeles. Alrededor de veinte páginas si adivina bien.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Rin lo abre y comienza a leer mientras se cambia sus zapatos por sus uwabaki y se dirige a clase.

* * *

La charla es fuerte de nuevo en el aula y Sekki no puede evitar la sonrisa en su rostro. Las palabras y emociones que expresan los alumnos demuestran que les gusta e incluso disfrutan el guión que hizo Naoko.

_'Eso ha sido aceptado... ahora para la parte difícil'. _Sekki adopta una expresión irónica ante la próxima tarea. _'Es hora de averiguar quién interpretara qué parte y manejar el resto de las tareas necesarias aquí'._

Sekki deja escapar un silbido penetrante para llamar la atención de todos y les sonríe a todos. "Ahora, ¿puedo asumir que el guión es un éxito?"

Los vítores ante eso hacen que Naoko se sonroje de felicidad, mareada con su guión y por lo tanto, por haber sido elegida.

"Ahora, eso deja la siguiente tarea importante". Sekki se pone a escribir los roles principales en la pizarra, así como los roles menores y los importantes detrás del escenario, todos con espacio para aquellos menores.

"El club de drama está aquí hoy porque también tienen voz en las posiciones". Señala Sekki mientras el resto de la clase mira a los miembros del club de drama que están parados contra la pared. Todos excepto Mizuki, quien también es miembro de esta clase y está prácticamente vibrando de emoción.

"Entonces, ¿alguna idea de cómo elegir?" Pregunta Sekki.

Su pregunta es la chispa que aviva la llama y todos se levantan y lo discuten, las conversaciones se convierten rápidamente en discusiones.

Cuando dos estudiantes varones comienzan a empujarse el uno al otro declarando en voz alta "¡No podrías actuar ni para salir de una bolsa de papel!" Sekki suspira y se siente aliviada de que haya venido con una solución ya pensada.

Ahora, solo tiene que esperar hasta que todos se hayan gritado hasta quedar roncos antes de que ella pueda proporcionar la solución que se le ocurrió.

_'No hay favoritismo aquí. Aunque estoy seguro de que algunos se molestarán porque es muy aleatorio.' _Sekki piensa en ello, mientras saca sus suministros - que incluyen una caja herméticamente cerrada a excepción de una pequeña abertura y una hoja de papel con posiciones y números- y se estremece ante algunos argumentos bastante groseros.

* * *

Rin se asfixia de risa ante las caras vergonzosas de todos los demás, excepto él y Ying Hua, los únicos que no se unieron a la lucha, mientras Sekki reprende gentilmente a cada uno de ellos, dejándolos sintiéndose como niños que fueron atrapados con las manos adentro del tarro de galletas.

"Entonces, dado que ninguno de ustedes puede decidir por sí mismo" Sekki logra hacer que parezca que al menos deberían ser capaces de dar la _apariencia_ de madurez, pero que ella también los perdona por eso "intentaremos esto".

Ella acaricia la caja en su escritorio, una caja que le recuerda a Rin las cajas que los santuarios usan para el Omikuji, y les sonríe a todos.

"Dentro de esta caja hay un montón de palillos numerados. La cantidad exacta para que todos obtengan exactamente uno cada uno. Ahora, voy a llamar sus nombres y cada uno de ustedes sacara un palillo y me lo pasará. El número que obtengan corresponderá a un rol o posición detrás del escenario. ¿Eso es justo?"

Hay algunas quejas al respecto, ya que seguramente será un elenco muy aleatorio, pero todos finalmente están de acuerdo.

Cuando comienza a llamar a la gente, Rin se voltea hacia Ying Hua. "¿Qué crees que obtendrás?"

Ying Hua lo mira y Rin es repentinamente afectado por su extraña sonrisa allí. "Bueno... creo que obtendremos los correctos".

Rin no tiene la oportunidad de preguntarle qué quiere decir con eso cuando llaman a Ying Hua y ella se acerca a la caja. Perdido en sus pensamientos, Rin no nota el extraño brillo alrededor de la caja.

A continuación, lo llamaron. Sacudiendo la caja, toca el palillo y se detiene por un momento, sintiendo que había algo. Algo que _zumbaba_ y hormigueaba cuando tocó la caja.

Sekki lo mira con curiosidad. "¿Qué ocurre Rin-kun?"

Rin lo descarta y lee el número en su palillo, dejando de lado la extraña sensación. "Seis."

Sekki sonríe y lo anota mientras Rin regresa a su escritorio. Sintiéndose extrañamente aplacado, Rin apenas presta atención cuando todos los demás tienen su turno. Es solo cuando Sekki se pone de pie y comienza a escribir en la pizarra que presta atención.

Rin observa distraídamente mientras Sekki escribe los roles asignados. Realmente no capta lo que está viendo hasta que se escucha que estalla un gran grito.

Saltando, Rin se da vuelta para ver a Mizuki ponerse de pie con un chillido y mirándolo con la boca abierta.

"Tsukishiro-sensei... ¿es eso...?" Mizuki parece no poder terminar su oración.

Sekki la mira y asiente. Rin apenas se da cuenta de eso, un extraño zumbido en sus oídos llena su cabeza mientras todos comienzan a gritar, quejándose de cómo había resultado la lotería.

Frente a Rin, en la pizarra completamente blanca, Rin puede ver su nombre.

Justo al lado del papel de Blancanieves.

* * *

Rin suspira aliviado cuando los estudiantes cercanos a su pequeño escondite en la biblioteca lo pasan, demostrando que Rin está en un lugar seguro.

Deslizándose hacia abajo, Rin mira el guión en sus manos. A pesar de las quejas, se tomó la decisión y por lo tanto, Rin asumiría el mayor de los roles. El de la personaje principal.

_'Ni siquiera estoy molesto por el vestido.' _Rin sabe que Blancanieves, por supuesto, necesitará usar al menos un vestido como se menciona en el guión. En lo que a Rin respecta, es solo ropa ¿verdad? Pero es todo lo demás, estar en el papel principal y la forma en que la gente lo mira...

Rin suspira de nuevo y deja a un lado el guión, sacando el libro que Ying Hua le prestó. Para sorpresa de Rin, logró leer bastante y está en camino de terminar todo el libro en un tiempo récord. Esta copia definitivamente está bien hecha y las anotaciones incluidas ayudan a Rin a comprender algunas cosas.

_'Por otra parte, Alicia fue divertida la última vez'._ Reflexiona Rin, abriendo el libro y dejando que las aventuras de Alicia se lo lleven nuevamente.

Mitad sin sentido, mitad sátira del día de Carroll y mitad encanto puro. No es de extrañar que nunca se haya cansado de este libro y el que haya múltiples adaptaciones y referencias en los medios.

También es perfecto para dejar que Rin se relaje, a pesar de las molestias que tiene acerca de la próxima obra y sobre si podrá hacer algo.

Finalmente se distrae, por lo que se da cuenta demasiado tarde del brillo en el marcador que Ying Hua le dio. Rin descubre que no puede apartar la mano y con un grito repentino que resuena en la biblioteca silenciosa, Rin también se encuentra cubierto de ese resplandor.

¡Y luego es aspirado directamente al libro!

* * *

Rin gime, abriendo los ojos lentamente y entrecerrando los ojos ante la luz de arriba. Rin tarda un momento en registrar el zumbido de las cigarras, la sensación de la hierba debajo de él y el cielo azul con nubes blancas y esponjosas flotando como si estuvieran clavadas en él, pero una vez que lo hace, se sienta y mira a su alrededor.

Con la boca abierta, Rin mira hacia el amplio campo en el que se encuentra. No muy lejos de donde yace hay un pequeño bosque de árboles a su costado, proporcionando un mínimo de sombra. Al otro lado hay un camino marrón pálido un poco más adelante, un toque de color más oscuro contra el verde y otros colores brillantes. De lo contrario, todo lo que puede ver es hierba y flores, muchas de ellas casi brillando a la luz del sol.

"Donde..." la voz de Rin se quiebra y traga saliva. "¿Dónde estoy?" Rin rememora y jadea. "De ninguna manera, ¡¿estoy en el libro?!"

Rin intenta pensar en otra cosa para explicar esto, pero todo lo que se le ocurre es que es verdad. Lo que significa... magia. Definitivamente la magia está involucrada.

Gimiendo, Rin se pone de pie. Y en ese momento se da cuenta de que no está usando su uniforme escolar. Bajando la mirada, Rin mira fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y con la boquiabierto de nuevo, lo que _tiene puesto_.

En resumen, es un vestido. Un vestido con volantes.

El vestido es de color púrpura oscuro hecho de seda y terciopelo, y resalta un poco más de lo que a Rin le gustaría. La parte inferior es negra y está llena de más encaje del que puede comprender. En la parte superior del vestido hay un delantal de encaje negro, uno que está atado alrededor de su cintura y solo cubre su falda. El cuello del vestido cae hacia abajo en forma cuadrada y está forrado en encaje blanco. Las mangas del vestido están separadas, exponiendo sus hombros al aire y cubriendo el resto de sus brazos. Alrededor de su cuello hay una sencilla gargantilla negra con algún tipo de decoración floral. Sus zapatos son simples zapatos negros con hebilla, y con calcetas rayadas en blanco y negro. Levantando la mano, Rin toca el encaje en la parte superior de su cabeza, pero no puede verlo. Solo siente la vaga forma del tocado y lo que está encima, sintiéndolo como flores.

Rin siente como si alguien le estuviera haciendo una broma aquí, como si esperara que se sintiera humillado con el vestido. Sin embargo, Rin no lo está; en cambio, se siente vagamente molesto por estar vestido como otra persona sin ninguna contribución. Por lo que él puede ver, el vestido está bien hecho y no se ve mal.

"Simplemente no quiero lidiar con ello". Rin se queja, dándose cuenta de que se siente vagamente frío y expuesto. Un pensamiento extraño lo hace meter la mano debajo de la falda y se sonroja cuando en lugar de boxers encuentra lo que parecen ser bragas. También se siente como seda. "Oh, ahora eso es probablemente ir demasiado lejos".

Rin mira a su alrededor, preguntándose a dónde debería ir. Por no hablar de cómo escapar del libro. Si hay una entrada, también debe haber una salida, ¿verdad?

Mientras mira a su alrededor, ve una nube de polvo en el horizonte. Sombreando sus ojos con la mano, Rin observa cómo una figura sube por el camino.

Rin termina atónito ya que se parece a Yukio. Excepto que tiene orejas de conejo y lleva chaleco, así como otras prendas de estilo antiguo.

Rin abre la boca para llamarlo y luego se detiene. _'¿No he visto algo así en un anime?'_

Entonces, en lugar de llamar el nombre de Yukio, a medida que Rin se apresura a interponerse en su camino, Rin grita: "¡Oi, conejo!"

Este parece ser el movimiento correcto cuando No-Yukio se da vuelta para mirarlo, perplejo. "¿Quién es usted señorita?"

Rin le da una mirada plana. "Hombre. Soy un chico."

No-Yukio lo mira de arriba abajo. "Pero está usando un vestido".

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto? ¡Es solo ropa!" Rin pone los ojos en blanco.

No-Yukio parpadea, luego saca un reloj y maldice, despegando mientras dice algo sobre llegar tarde.

"Sí... definitivamente el Conejo..." Rin parpadea. "Y debería seguirlo ¿verdad? Como en el libro."

Con eso decidido, Rin corre tras la figura distante de No-Yukio. Después de todo, debería ser capaz de alcanzarlo con sus habilidades atléticas.

* * *

Desafortunadamente, gracias a como sea que funcione la lógica aquí, Rin lo pierde de vista. Y pierde la vista cuando el cielo de repente se oscurece, la noche alcanzándolo increíblemente rápido.

Rin mira a su alrededor y maldice. "Mierda... espera, cuánto tiempo pasó..."

"Oh, no mucho en realidad..." Rin mira hacia arriba ante esa voz y parpadea. Se parece a Eiji, excepto que tiene orejas de gato y una cola y está descansando en un árbol cercano. Su smartphone también está allí, haciendo que Rin parpadee.

"Um... ¿quién eres?" Pregunta Rin, aunque siente que ya lo sabe.

"Yo. Soy el Gato de Cheshire..." No-Eiji mira a Rin. "Bueno, ¿no eres adorable?"

"Disculpa... pero ¿sabes cómo salir?" Dice Rin, tratando de ignorar el comentario sobre ser adorable y sonrojándose.

"Hmmm... ¿por qué quieres salir?" No-Eiji inclina la cabeza hacia Rin, con curiosidad.

"Porque necesito llegar a casa. Y tengo responsabilidades." Dice Rin, sinceramente.

"Bueno, te puedo decir, pero te costará". No-Eiji señala.

Rin no esperaba nada más y ya está buscando bolsillos en este maldito vestido, esperando que tenga algún tipo de pago que dar. No encuentra dinero, pero sí encuentra un bolsillo con sus Cartas en él. "Claro."

No-Eiji está de repente frente a él, muy cerca. Rin parpadea confundido, luego salta hacia atrás, apartando la cara antes de que lo bese. "¿Para qué era eso?"

"Pago. Un beso por una respuesta, así de simple." No-Eiji no parece perturbado por eso.

"¡No! ¡Ese... ese sería mi _primer_ beso!" Rin se sonroja mitad por enojo y mitad por vergüenza.

No-Eiji en realidad se ve arrepentido ante eso. "Aah. Bueno, entonces en pago por _eso_... prueba con el Sombrerero."

Y luego se fue, con solo sus anteojos y una sonrisa dejados atrás antes de desvanecerse por completo.

Rin parpadea ante eso, cuestionándose. ¿Por qué intentó besarme? Dijo pago, sí, probablemente también pensó que yo era una niña...

Gruñendo para sí mismo, Rin mira hacia una señal cercana y se gira hacia la que dice Sombrerero en ella.

"Al menos no puede ser peor..." murmura Rin mientras se dirige por ese camino.

* * *

Al ver quién es el Sombrerero, Rin casi se da la vuelta y se aleja de inmediato. _'Ugh, tenía que ser __Oyaji__...'_

Pero al mismo tiempo, el Gato de Cheshire le dio consejos y en el libro, en el que Rin parece estar atrapado, ese personaje sabe mucho y es algo confiable.

Así que a regañadientes Rin entra al claro donde está preparada una gran mesa para tomar el té. No-Shirō lo mira entrar y sonríe.

"Ooh... un visitante... ¿qué quieres?"

"Quiero irme a casa". Rin dice rotundamente, saltando un poco cuando una silla choca contra él y cuando se da vuelta termina, para su sorpresa, sentado en ella. Frente a él se coloca una taza de té, llena de té.

"Toma una taza de té." No-Shirō aconseja. "Entonces quizás puedas encontrar el camino a casa".

Rin mira dudosamente el té que se le ofrece, pero sin saber qué más hacer, levanta la taza y toma un sorbo. Sabe muy bien, preparado exactamente como le gusta a Rin y con un extraño aroma floral.

"Todo". No-Shirō suena ridículamente alegre al respecto y después de una mirada cautelosa hacia él, Rin termina el té.

"Entonces, ¿para qué fue eso?" Pregunta Rin.

"La mejor manera de viajar es por el viento". Dice No-Shirō alegremente.

Rin parpadea. "¿Qué significa eso?" Luego mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta de que la silla se ve extraña.

Rin tiene solo unos segundos para gritar mientras se encoge. "Huaaaah... no otra vez..." Rin hace una mueca y mira a su alrededor, es del mismo tamaño que con Little.

Justo cuando ese pensamiento lo golpea, se alza un viento y de repente Rin es arrastrado, gritando a medida que se aleja de la residencia del Sombrerero.

* * *

Rin mira el cielo azul brillante sobre él, aturdido. Gimiendo, Rin se sienta y se da cuenta de que está en una flor. Mirando a su alrededor, se queda atónito cuando ve lo que está frente a él.

"Um..." Rin mira a los que parecen ser Sekki y Yue, aunque están vestidos con trajes extraños e idénticos.

"Soy Tweedledee". No-Yue anuncia.

"Y yo soy Tweedledum". No-Sekki continúa.

"Aaaah... un placer conocerlos". Rin se sienta.

"Criatura peculiar". Dice No-Yue. "¿Eres incluso humano?"

"Extraño. Parece un humano, luego no lo hace." Reflexiona No-Sekki.

Rin les frunce el ceño. "¡Oi, soy humano!"

"Si tú lo dices". Corean juntos y luego como uno se alejan.

"Espe--" Rin suspira, mientras se alejan rápidamente fuera de la vista. Rin mira hacia abajo y con cuidado, salta de la flor al suelo. "Cierto... necesito hacerme más grande..." Rin parpadea cuando se le ocurre una idea y saca su Llave. "Eso es."

"Llave que guardas el antiguo poder de los cielos, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!" Rin agarra su báculo y lanza a Big al aire.

"Carta creada originalmente por Clow y dominada por Sakura. ¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin! ¡Big!"

Rin sonríe mientras se hace más grande bajo la influencia de la magia de Big. Su sonrisa se desvanece a medida que continúa creciendo y creciendo, y pronto es muy alto. "Wuaaah..."

Rin mira a su alrededor y parpadea hacia el cielo azul, notando algo extraño. "Ese es el marcador... oh, no importa, necesito hacerme pequeño".

Rin saca a Little y cierra los ojos. "Carta creada originalmente por Clow y dominada por Sakura. ¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin!"

Little vuelve a la vida y Rin suspira aliviado cuando vuelve a su tamaño normal. Luego mira a su alrededor, sorprendido por lo que ve. "¿Un tablero de ajedrez?"

"Oh, ¿de dónde vienes?" Rin levanta la vista y ve a Naoko mirándolo, vestida de blanco con una extraña corona en la cabeza.

"Um... no de aquí. Estoy buscando irme a casa. ¿Quién eres?" Pregunta Rin.

No-Naoko sonríe. "Soy la Reina Blanca y estoy jugando al ajedrez con la Reina de Corazones".

Rin se gira y se queda mirando atónito. "¡¿K-Kero...?!" Rin grita antes de que pueda pensarlo mejor, el grito se escuchó fuerte y claro. El peluche que es la forma falsa de Kero se agita y una voz enojada habla:

"Llámame reina..." Kero mira hacia arriba y de repente brilla, convirtiéndose en Kerberos, excepto que con una gran capa elegante y una corona en la cabeza. "¡SOY REINA!"

Rin grita y esquiva justo a tiempo para evitar una explosión de fuego. Gateando, Rin se pregunta cómo salir mientras es perseguido por el enojado No-Kero a través del tablero de ajedrez gigante.

"Maldita sea, maldita sea..." Rin se detiene, un destello de un viejo recuerdo golpeándolo.

"_Siempre vuelve al comienzo de un viaje"._

"¡Eso es!" Rin levanta la vista y luego saca una Carta. "¡Fly!"

Las alas brotan en su espalda y Rin se eleva en el aire. Es perseguido por No-Kero y tiene que esquivar otro disparo de fuego. "Aaaah... ¡esto es peor que el Kero borracho!" Rin gime, volando más y más alto tan rápido como puede.

Finalmente ve el marcador de flor de cerezo y logra dar una ráfaga de velocidad.

Rin sale disparado a través de la flor de cerezo y entra en la biblioteca, cayendo con un estrépito cuando Fly vuelve a su forma de Carta. Rin se frota la cabeza y mira a su alrededor. Puede escuchar el sonido de personas preguntándose qué está pasando y, agarrando sus cosas, Rin se aleja rápidamente antes de que la gente lo descubra.

Él mira el libro en sus manos y se da cuenta de que ha vuelto a usar su ropa normal. Levanta la vista y ve el reloj en la pared.

"Oh, mierda..." Rin rápidamente sale corriendo de la biblioteca, mientras la advertencia final suena por el intercomunicador para que los estudiantes regresen a sus casas. _'Voy a estar en problemas...'_

Invisible para Rin, Ying Hua lo observa con una sonrisa en su rostro. _'Buen trabajo Rin-kun... muy buen trabajo de hecho.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Enturbiar las aguas: Si alguien o algo enturbia las aguas , significa hacen que una situación sea más confusa y más difícil de comprender mediante la introducción de complicaciones.
> 
> Notas: Rin no puede escapar de los vestidos el destino dicta que el mundo debe apreciarlo en uno xD   
Rin es Blancanieves!! Shiro disfrutará mucho ver la obra, solo lo sé. 
> 
> La obra la podrán ver en el capítulo 18, el cual por cierto me gusta mucho y es bastante largo, 15.000 palabras, ya quiero llegar a él 😁
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	17. Chapter 17

Rin frunce el ceño ante el papel en sus manos. Su pie golpea hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras lo mira, molestando a Kero quien está cerca leyendo un manga. Luego levanta la vista y respira hondo. "T-todavía caes en el m-mismo truco". Rin frunce el ceño y mira hacia abajo al guión al darse cuenta de que olvidó lo que viene después. "Maldita sea. Naoko escribe líneas difíciles."

"No creo que sea demasiado difícil" señala Kero, volando para echar un vistazo al guión de Rin, algo ayudado por Rin inclinándolo en su dirección. "Es una línea bastante simple; _Todavía caes en el mismo truco, Sebastian. Eso hará que te maten algún día_."

"Sí, pero es solo la primera línea". Rin se queja. "Y tengo muchas líneas ya que soy la protagonista... Creo que las únicas que tienen el mismo problema son Ying Hua y esa chica, Matsumoto creo, ya que interpretara a la Reina Malvada".

"Ying Hua estará interpretando el papel del Espejo, ¿verdad?" Kero mira las notas en el guión, el cual está resaltado y ya comienza a parecer andrajoso. "Eso posee bastante dialogo".

"En este momento solo necesito memorizarlo... después puedo aprender cómo se supone que debo decirlo". Rin suspira y vuelve al guión. "Pero sigo pensando... que va a ser para nada".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Kero mira a Rin, con un poco de preocupación en su mirada.

"Bueno... una vez que la gente descubra que soy yo, ellos no..." Rin mira hacia abajo. "¿Quién quiere un demonio como princesa...?"

Kero resopla. "Eso no será ningún problema. Probablemente lo harás mejor que ese punk. ¡Estaba interpretando a la Bella Durmiente y solo tenía unas pocas líneas y casi arruinó la obra! Ya lo estás haciendo muy bien, tienes alrededor de la mitad de tus líneas resueltas."

"Supongo. Pero ¿qué pasa con que sea yo quien...?"

Kero sacude su pata frente a la cara de Rin. "No vayas allí. Tendrás un buen disfraz y maquillaje. He visto en lo que Sekki y el resto del equipo de vestuario han estado trabajando y va a ocultar tu identidad sin problema".

Rin le da una sonrisa frágil y luego respira hondo.

Y vuelve a memorizar el guión.

**Capítulo 17: Preparando el Escenario**

El desayuno es tranquilo y sencillo esta mañana, principalmente porque la mitad de los monjes todavía están cansados de haber tenido que hacer una limpieza importante de un gran nido de demonios que había brotado sin ser notado.

Shirō toma un bocado de su propio desayuno, mirando al distraído Rin. Después de que Rin demuestra estar tan distraído que está actuando como si estuviera comiendo mientras en realidad no tomaba nada más que aire, Shirō decide que ya es suficiente.

"Rin. ¡Rin!" Se necesitan unos cuantos intentos más antes de que Rin levante la vista, parpadeando sorprendido y bajando la vista para mirar su plato vacío. Se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo tonto que debe haberse visto.

"¿Oyaji? ¿Qué ocurre?" Rin parece confundido y Shirō se siente aliviado de que no haya nada que demuestre que algo está mal. A excepción de que todavía se ve bastante distraído.

"¿Qué tienes en mente? Has estado comiendo aire durante los últimos cinco minutos." Bromea Shirō.

Rin se sonroja y se estira para rellenar su plato. El desayuno del domingo tiende a ser así, especialmente si todos tienen tiempo de sobra para tomar un gran desayuno por la mañana pero no hay tiempo para una gran cena.

"Oh... solo..." Rin lo considera por un momento. "Mi clase es la que hará la obra con el club de drama".

"¿Oh? ¿Puedo preguntar qué harás? ¿No me digas que tienes un papel real?" Shirō termina sorprendido cuando Rin se sonroja de nuevo ante eso. "Espera, ¿lo tienes?"

"No es gran cosa... pero..." Rin se encoge de hombros. "Tengo que memorizar mis líneas".

"Ya veo..." Shirō se pregunta cómo sucedió eso. Había pensado que nadie habría dejado que Rin subiera al escenario. Demonios, había pensado que Rin habría tenido que luchar para en realidad poder ayudar. No es que el chico lo haría, piensa Shirō con amargura. Rin a veces muestra una autoestima realmente horrible y Shirō no sabe cómo manejar eso adecuadamente como su padre.

Yukio se ve tan sorprendido como Shirō. "No me dijiste eso".

Rin le da una pequeña sonrisa. "Como dije, no es gran cosa".

Yukio frunce el ceño y se ve pensativo, obviamente preguntándose qué tan cierto es eso. Pero el enfoque de Rin en su plato ahora lleno sugiere que no obtendrá más información de él. Entonces, en lugar de presionar al actualmente callado Rin, Yukio decide dejarlo estar.

Probablemente es solo un papel muy pequeño por el que Rin se está preocupando.

* * *

Últimamente, el salón de clases se ha convertido en una loca mezcla de personas ensayando líneas, abordando problemas de utilería, pintando cosas y arreglando disfraces.

"Esto va a salir mal". Yamaguchi Seto gime mientras mira su guión. "¡Pero, al menos no tengo tantas líneas!"

"Tienes suerte. ¡Esa maldita lotería me tiene desempeñando el papel de Lady # 1! ¿Me veo como una dama?" Hashimoto Seiji, miembro del equipo de baloncesto con la altura y los músculos para demostrarlo, definitivamente no es una dama. "¿Qué demonios me hará ver como una dama?"

Seto suspira y luego mira hacia donde está Rin. Ese estudiante en particular está actualmente con Ying Hua y obviamente práctica sus líneas. Lo que Seto puede oír suena incierto y se estremece al pensarlo.

"Mejor aún, estoy seguro de que el reparto es un desastre". Seto hace un gesto y Seiji palidece al ver a Rin.

"Oh hombre... ¿cómo va a ser el demonio una buena princesa?" Seiji gime, sentándose en su escritorio y mirando sus escasas líneas. "Esta será la peor obra de la historia".

"No estoy tan segura de eso".

Los dos chicos levantan la mirada y parpadean al ver a Mizuki mirando pensativamente a Rin. No se habían dado cuenta de que ella se les acercaba, con su propio guión en la mano.

"¿Umino?" Seto mira entre ella y Rin. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Bueno..." Mizuki extiende sus manos y enmarca a Rin con ellas. "Por lo menos, sabemos que tiene la apariencia".

Seto y Seiji miran a Rin, realmente lo miran y se encuentran de acuerdo a pesar de sí mismos. El cabello de Rin es muy negro, un marcado contraste con su piel ridículamente pálida. Piel que nunca se broncea o incluso se quema. Lo único que falta son los labios rojos y eso se puede manejar con una buena dosis de maquillaje.

"Y Tsukishiro-sensei confía en que podrá hacer el papel. Es un papel físico, no solo estar parado allí y verse bonito". Mizuki señala. "Y sabemos que Okumura-kun tiene eso al menos. Tampoco se molestó durante la primera prueba. Sorprendentemente no hay problemas con el uso de vestidos por su parte".

Seto y Seiji también se sorprenden por eso, pero eso también los hace reflexivos. Seto se encuentra recordando un incidente anterior al verano y cómo Rin realmente no parecía ser un demonio en absoluto. Solo otro estudiante, aunque uno muy extraño.

"Bueno, tendremos que esperar y ver". Seto ofrece, recibiendo una sonrisa de Mizuki antes de que ella se vaya al oír su nombre ser llamado.

"Al menos Umino no tendrá problemas para trabajar con él" reflexiona Seiji. "Algo bueno también. Ella es el príncipe, ¿verdad?"

Seto mira entre Rin y Mizuki y hace una mueca al pensarlo. _'Eso es algo en lo que no quiero pensar...'_

* * *

Rin todavía frunce el ceño por su guión cuando sale de la escuela, algo que Yukio, quien lo estaba esperando, no deja de notar.

"¿Tu papel es tan difícil?" Pregunta Yukio, haciendo que Rin salte al ser retirado de sus pensamientos.

Rin se sonroja y se rasca la nuca. "Um... supongo que sí. Es solo que..." Rin recuerda lo que Mizuki le dijo.

"_Si se filtra que estás en la obra y en el papel principal, estoy bastante segura de que la gente se __asustará__". Mizuki es más directa que nunca, pero sus ojos dicen que está algo triste por eso. "Así que estaba pensando en ocultar quién está interpretando no solo tu papel sino el de todos. No será posible esconderse de todos, pero mantenerlo en secreto evitará que los idiotas se comporten como idiotas"._

"No, no importa." Rin le sonríe a Yukio. "Estoy sorprendido de verte aquí".

"Mi clase podría no estar haciendo una obra de teatro, pero ciertamente también están preparando algo grande". Yukio suspira. "Otra casa embrujada aparentemente. Y votaron por mí para estar a cargo".

"Pobre Yukio..." Rin se ríe de eso. "Bueno, ¡estoy seguro de que lo harás bien!"

Yukio logra sonreír ante ese estímulo. "Gracias Nii-san".

Luego mira a Rin mientras él vuelve a su guión y se pregunta si debería echarle un vistazo. Pero a juzgar por cómo Rin se inclina para que Yukio no pueda ver el guión sin estirar el cuello, Yukio decide que eso no funcionará.

_'Sólo molestara a __Nii__-san.' _Se da cuenta rápidamente y en cambio solo vigila a Rin para que no se lastime mientras camina a casa.

Una decisión inteligente dado que más de una vez Rin casi choca contra postes y señales de tránsito. Y en una ocasión memorable, Yukio tuvo que salvar a Rin de caminar hacia una calle concurrida mientras la luz todavía estaba roja.

* * *

Mephisto realmente no parece estar prestando atención al "informe" de Shirō sobre Rin, mucho más centrado en el juego que está jugando, pero lo primero que sale de su boca una vez que Shirō termina es:

"Entonces Rin-kun estará en una obra de teatro, ¿hmmm?" Mephisto levanta los ojos, el sonido del juego se detiene cuando le pone pausa. "¿Qué obra?"

"Blancanieves". Responde Shirō, recibiendo una risita de Mephisto.

"¿En qué papel está él?" Pregunta Mephisto, bajando la consola portátil y juntando las manos.

"Eso, no lo sé. Y tengo la sensación de que no lograría nada al entrometerme." Shirō se frota la frente, haciendo una mueca ante la posible escena que resultaría.

"Interesante... aaah, ¿Fujimoto-kun?" Shirō se crispa ante el tono de Mephisto y se prepara.

"¡Déjame ir a ver!" Mephisto casi brilla mientras agita sus manos. "¡La primera obra de Rin-kun, tengo que verla!"

Shirō lo fulmina con la mirada. "Mephisto, decidimos..."

"Sí, Sí. Pero en realidad no voy a hablar con él o algo así ¿hm? Sólo mirar. Eso estará bien, ¿verdad?" Mephisto agita una mano hacia Shirō y su sonrisa se ensancha. "Estoy seguro de que será una diversión inofensiva".

Shirō suspira y lo considera. _'Bueno, si estoy allí con él, no hay mucho que él pueda hacer. Solo me quedare cerca y debería ser seguro. Principalmente.'_

"Bien. Pero si descubro que has estado cerca de Rin..." Shirō mira fulminantemente a Mephisto, lo que lo hace reír.

"¡No te preocupes por eso!" Mephisto le asegura a Shirō, mientras piensa en privado '_¿Dónde puse esas cámaras especiales?'_

Por lo que sabe, esta obra podría ser un poco de material de chantaje para darle un suave empuje a Rin con su futuro y su despertar...

* * *

Rin tira ligeramente de la falda, preguntándose si en realidad es una buena idea. "Um... ¿no es demasiado pronto para un ensayo general?"

Sekki se ríe entre dientes. "No si estamos revisando si las cosas realmente se ven bien. Y este también es el primer intento en el que realizaremos toda la obra sin interrupciones. Ahora, quédate quieto para que pueda maquillarte."

Rin gruñe pero se somete, levantando la cabeza según lo ordenado. Sekki mantiene una mirada fija e intensa sobre él mientras le da los toques finales a su aspecto como "Blancanieves". La razón por la que lo hace la maestra en lugar de otra persona radica en cómo todos los demás asignados a la ropa y el maquillaje están demasiado nerviosos para hacerlo.

"Entonces, um... ¿cómo me veo?" Pregunta Rin una vez que Sekki termina.

Sekki lo mira de arriba abajo. Una amplia sonrisa se extiende por su rostro y sus ojos brillan. "Estoy segura de que los sorprenderás a todos".

Rin no tiene la oportunidad de preguntar qué significa eso, ya que Sekki lo lleva a toda prisa desde el área detrás del escenario que tiene el club de drama hasta el escenario.

"¿Está listo?" Mizuki asoma la cabeza y parpadea, mirándolo. "Ese es... ¿ese es Okumura-kun?"

"Por supuesto". Sekki pasa frente a Mizuki con una sonrisa brillante y un rebote en su paso. "¡Ahora, todos cálmense! Esto no se parece a la producción de una obra de teatro, sino a un motín esperando suceder".

Mizuki mira a Rin y Rin le devuelve la mirada cuestionándose la de ella, aunque una parte de él nota el traje que lleva puesto, obviamente para el papel de Príncipe.

Mizuki traga saliva, luego una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro. "Esto definitivamente funcionará. Vamos."

Mizuki toma su mano y lo arrastra. "¿Puedo presentarles a nuestra princesa?"

Todos se voltean ante esa llamada.

Rin parpadea mientras todos lo miran fijamente. _'¿Qué pasa?'_

"Santa mierda..." Yamaguchi traga saliva. "Ese es... ¿ese es Okumura?"

Un estallido de ruidos fuertes y charlas provienen de eso, dejando a un Rin desconcertado mirándolos a todos y preguntándose exactamente por qué todos lo están mirando fijamente.

Sekki sofoca su sonrisa detrás de su mano. _'Oh cielos... la única forma en que esto podría verse mejor es si hubiera usado a __Switch__, oh cariño...'_

Mizuki brilla cuando el aspecto alterado de Rin demuestra funcionar mágicamente para hacer que las personas lo traten con más normalidad, todavía con algunos ojos desorbitados. Pero no por su condición de demonio.

_'__Tsukishiro__-sensei tenía razón. Este ensayo general es una idea maravillosa'. _Mizuki mira a Rin y por un momento, descubre que no puede ver al niño dentro del vestido cuando Rin logra afianzar su primera línea y decirla con confianza.

Ella solo ve a "Blancanieves" y eso, de hecho, es lo más importante y lo que necesitaban para esta obra.

* * *

La primera vista del interior del teatro tiene a Rin mirándolo con un extraño tipo de asombro. Este lugar normalmente se usa para una compañía de actores residentes y también para espectáculos que vienen de paso. El hecho de que en realidad sea un lugar profesional se muestra de muchas maneras, tanto grandes como pequeñas.

_'Y podremos usarlo para el Festival de Invierno...'_ Rin sacude la cabeza con incredulidad. _'Definitivamente van a convertirlo en un verdadero evento para toda la ciudad pronto'._

Rin se detiene mientras todos los demás avanzan, permitiéndoles decidir qué hacer y ponerse a trabajar descubriendo los accesorios y conjuntos de piezas que pueden usar. En su mayoría, las armas falsas son lo que necesitan para el apoyo, ya que todos los demás intentos fracasaron, pues nadie sabía exactamente qué podría funcionar como apoyo en ese sentido.

Puede escuchar vítores cuando alguien se pone de pie revelando el títere de un cuervo que Naoko encontró mientras buscaba inspiración y él sonríe ante eso.

"¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije!" Naoko se ve casi ferozmente alegre mientras comprueba el estado de la marioneta. Está un poco desgastada, pero eso se puede arreglar y sinceramente, no se verá excepto a poca distancia. Si se tratara de un escenario más pequeño, entonces podrían preocuparse por ello.

"Sí, sí lo hiciste". Miho suspira y toma lo que parece ser una máscara bastante interesante y hace una mueca. "Entonces, ¿cómo están los conjuntos y las cosas que encontraste?"

A medida que el grupo se adentra más profundo bajo la dirección de Naoko, Rin se arrastra detrás. Hace una pausa ante un viejo espejo pintado de bronce para parecer antiguo y extraño. No refleja nada, pero Rin por un momento cree ver un destello azul.

Sacudiéndose la extraña sensación, Rin trota un poco para ponerse al día, no queriendo quedarse atrás en la vieja sala de utilería.

No solo.

* * *

Rin se queda atrás una vez más mientras todos se sumergen en la sala principal del escenario. No está seguro de qué hacer aquí y probablemente solo esté aquí porque es parte de la producción de una gran manera.

_'No es que nadie quiera que lo sea...'_ Rin se queja mentalmente mientras se desliza para apoyarse contra una pared y ver el caos.

Rin se da cuenta en algún momento de cómo todos se están molestando por algunos de los respaldos y escucha.

"¡Maldita sea! Desgastado por el tiempo, a algunos no les queda mucha pintura... arreglar esto va a tomar mucho trabajo". Un chico se queja.

"Puede haber otros que podamos usar". Otro ofrece, pero parece dudoso.

"Aunque probablemente estén peor..." Su conversación se vuelve más silenciosa y Rin realmente no quiere escuchar a escondidas, así que se da vuelta y decide abandonar la habitación. Está cansado de las fuertes luces aquí y quiere tomar el sol.

Y al mismo tiempo, a Rin se le ocurre una idea y necesita un lugar privado para contactar a Kero para consultarla con él.

* * *

Kero no estaba exactamente esperando la llamada de Rin. Lo que significa que pasa unos segundos maldiciendo, ya que se sobresalta tanto que en realidad mata a su propio personaje.

"¿Qué pasa Rin?" Kero está molesto y se nota.

"Solo quiero preguntar sobre el cambio de Cartas. Dijiste que necesitaba una razón para ello, ¿verdad?" Rin decide ignorar cuán molesto está Kero, ya que puede reconocer la música de Game Over en el fondo.

"Es cierto. Si esta en ese nivel... entonces, ¿tienes algo que quieres hacer?" Kero toma una galleta de un plato cercano y la mastica. "¿En qué Carta estás pensando?"

"Artist". Rin se ríe ya que sabe que Kero está sorprendido por eso. "Hay una necesidad de establecer mejores fondos y no vamos a conseguir nada más. Me imagino que entre Artist y Memory para cubrirla, debería estar bien".

"Hmmm... ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?" Pregunta Kero.

"Sí" dice Rin.

"¿En serio, en serio?" Kero empuja un poco más.

"¡Sí!" insiste Rin, comenzando a sonar un poco molesto.

Luego Kero se ríe. "Entonces debería estar bien. ¡Ve a divertirte!"

Rin se anima un poco y luego cuelga. Kero sonríe un poco más y luego vuelve a su juego con una expresión decidida. "¡De acuerdo! ¡Hagamos esto de nuevo!"

* * *

Ying Hua se instala en su kotatsu con un suspiro de alivio, disfrutando de la calidez que la envuelve. La taza de té caliente y las naranjas en la canasta frente a ella la revitalizan aún más y toma una para pelarla cuidadosamente.

"Así que has tenido un día interesante". Ruby se ve divertida, descansando junto a Ying Hua en forma de "Ruan Dandan". Debido a su naturaleza, Ruby no necesita el kotatsu y es cálida incluso sin eso.

Ying Hua sabe exactamente a que se está refiriendo. "No esperaba que Rin-kun usara magia en ese sentido. Fue un shock y apenas me protegí de Memory a tiempo. Por otra parte, es un niño de buen corazón".

"Estoy más interesado en esa obra". Spinel menciona, saltando sobre el kotatsu.

Ying Hua lo mira con una sonrisa en sus labios. "¿Desde cuándo te interesan los cuentos de hadas y las producciones escolares?"

"No es eso. Arreglaste el papel de Rin como Blancanieves a propósito. ¿Por qué?" Spinel la mira.

"¡Por diversión!" Dice alegremente Ying Hua, mientras Spinel se cae del kotatsu en estado de shock.

"¿Qu... qué?"

Ying Hua se ríe ante la mirada perpleja del pobre Spinel. "No hay otro motivo que no sea ese. Este tipo de situación es divertida y sinceramente... Necesito un descanso. Rin-kun se está volviendo más fuerte y bien... las Cartas tienen muchas medidas de seguridad en ellas por lo que puedo permitirme un pequeño retraso. Necesito asegurarme de que no me encuentre antes del momento adecuado. Lo que no es fácil ya que Rin-kun es increíblemente poderoso." Ying Hua suspira y sacude la cabeza ante eso. "Ya está empezando a superarme".

"Eso es un problema. Y además se vuelve más fuerte cada vez que transforma una Carta..." Ruby gira un dedo con la uña pintada por un segundo mientras piensa. "Por otra parte, eso es lo que queremos, ¿verdad?"

Ying Hua asiente y se da vuelta para mirar la ciudad desde su ventana. Puede ver que la nieve comienza a caer suavemente y una sonrisa cruza su rostro. "Sí, definitivamente lo hacemos".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	18. Chapter 18

El Festival de Invierno está por comenzar, los puestos estan en sus últimos momentos de preparación, la gente ya se está reuniendo alrededor de la entrada actualmente cerrada y algunos fuegos artificiales apartados son lanzados temprano, surgiendo en el cielo.

El teatro también está ocupado y es un milagro de habilidades de organización el que todas las diferentes producciones no se pisen entre sí. De alguna manera, los organizadores del festival y los estudiantes involucrados en esto han logrado solucionar las cosas y aprovechar lo grande que es el área detrás del escenario para tener suficiente espacio para todos.

Eso no quiere decir que no sea un caos completo, pero al menos es un caos algo organizado.

Rin está sentado en el fondo de la habitación que su clase está usando junto con el club de drama de Southern Cross Junior High. Además de revisar su guión nuevamente, Rin no se ha molestado en prepararse para la obra.

'_Además, hay al menos otras cinco obras en curso...'_ Rin saca el cronograma y se estremece ante lo loco que le parecen los tiempos. Aquí solo hay unos diez minutos entre cada obra de teatro y los intervalos de diez minutos que se permiten las obras habrían sido imposibles de no haber sido por todas las escuelas primarias que no los usaran. _'Por otra parte, estamos hablando de niños muy jóvenes, así que no es sorprendente'._

Tal como está, todavía parece medio imposible para Rin. "Pero no soy bueno en los horarios..." admite Rin suavemente, alejándose del loco cronograma después de comprobar que, una vez más, su obra no es la primera sino la tercera en la lista.

"¿Estás bien Rin-kun?" Rin levanta la vista para ver a Ying Hua. Al igual que él, todavía no se ha molestado en ponerse el disfraz, aunque a diferencia de él, ella solo tiene un disfraz. Su papel se mantiene igual durante toda la obra. Todos los demás tienen al menos dos cambios de vestuario, con la Reina Malvada y Blancanieves obteniendo la mayor cantidad. La última vez que Rin lo comprobó, tiene seis disfraces con los que lidiar.

_'Eso es por culpa de Sekki- san. Simplemente lo sé...'_ De alguna manera esa maestra había infectado al resto del "departamento de disfraces" con su disfrute por los trajes bonitos. "Estoy bien, solo..." Rin agita su mano distraídamente.

Ying Hua se sienta a su lado. "Lo harás bien".

"Estoy un poco preocupado por..." Rin mira hacia abajo. "Bueno, ¿qué pasa si las personas se dan cuenta de quién está interpretando a Blancanieves? Eso sería..." Rin se muerde el labio. Él conoce bien su reputación.

"No hay de qué preocuparse. Mizuki-chan hizo todo lo posible para ocultarlo y cuando estás completamente maquillado y disfrazado es sorprendente lo mucho que no te pareces a ti mismo." Ying Hua se ríe de eso. "Por otra parte, Tsukishiro-sensei es buena en eso, ¿verdad?"

Rin logra sonreír ante eso. "Sí. Ella lo es."

Ying Hua extiende cuidadosamente la mano y atrae a Rin a un abrazo. "Todo seguramente estará bien, ¿hm?"

Rin parpadea ante eso, pero antes de que pueda responder, un grito llamando a Ying Hua la hace saltar.

"Hoe... ¿qué pasa?" Ying Hua se levanta lentamente, disparando una última mirada cariñosa a Rin antes de dirigirse a lidiar con lo que parece un desastre previo al espectáculo.

Rin no tiene la oportunidad de cuestionarse más esas palabras cuando Sekki aparece por encima de él.

"¡Ahí estas! ¡Rápido, tu último disfraz acaba de ser terminado! Debemos tomarnos el tiempo que tenemos para ver si encaja." Rin rápidamente se pone de pie y sigue a Sekki hacia donde ella señala, la maestra parecía un torbellino.

Rin mira el guión en sus manos y respira hondo.

Y así comienza _este_ Festival de Invierno.

**Capítulo 18: La Obra de Invierno: Nieve, Cuervo, Sangre**

Yukio suspira aliviado, disminuyendo la velocidad cuando ve el teatro. Instalándose frente al horario publicado en la entrada, Yukio busca la producción de Southern Cross Junior High.

"Oh, bueno... tengo diez minutos..." Yukio exhala y se relaja. Una mano palmeándolo en su hombro lo hace saltar y se da la vuelta...

... para ver a Shirō sonriéndole. "¡Tou-san!"

"¿Un poco nervioso hoy?" Shirō se ríe, mientras Yukio mira detrás de Shirō y frunce el ceño.

"Tou-san..." Yukio se calla, no está seguro de cómo responder a la presencia de Mephisto allí. Al menos, por una vez, lleva ropa normal. Lo que podría verse más extraño en él que su atuendo normal, aunque solo sea porque Yukio se ha acostumbrado a lo... excéntrico que es el demonio.

Shirō sacude la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿vamos a conseguir un buen asiento?"

"Es en diez minutos..." Yukio señala, pero se deja empujar hacia dentro. Todavía desconfía de la presencia de Mephisto. "Tou-san, ¿qué está haciendo él?"

"Tendrá buen comportamiento." Una sonrisa aguda crece en la cara de Shirō ante algún recuerdo. "No se reunirá con Rin. Simplemente es otro miembro de la audiencia".

_'Ese demonio __**siempre es**_ _un miembro de la audiencia. Uno que es el director disfrazado...'_ Yukio se queja, mirando hacia el demonio.

Pero Mephisto parece más que dispuesto a estar en su mejor comportamiento, silbando alegremente mientras entra al teatro.

Yukio espera que eso sea todo y que Shirō no se arrepienta de esto en absoluto.

* * *

La tensión en la clase de Rin se extiende hasta el punto de quiebre. Incluso los miembros del club de drama - algunos de los cuales ya han participado en este evento en años anteriores- están nerviosos y pasan mucho tiempo dando vueltas innecesariamente.

Rin se alegra de que su primer atuendo sea simple. Y también el segundo. El segundo, de hecho, es técnicamente la primera capa de su tercer traje, por lo que es relativamente fácil de cambiar.

_'He practicado mucho eso. Puedo cambiarme en un minuto.' _Rin respira hondo y observa cómo el primer conjunto se arregla rápidamente, los fondos que Rin arregló o incluso hizo esencialmente con la ayuda de Artist para resolver los problemas que allí hubieran. Solo algunos paisajes deben estar allí en esta escena, además del títere del cuervo.

La buena noticia es que, en última instancia, el elenco es muy pequeño. La mayoría de los que tienen un papel con dialogo también pueden funcionar como tramoyistas detrás del escenario cuando no están en este y la mayoría de los tramoyistas detrás del escenario tienen dos disfraces para cambiarse y ayudar a llenar el escenario. Estar disfrazado mientras se ayuda a configurar también ayuda en ese aspecto, ya que tan pronto como terminan de configurar las cosas pueden ponerse en posición.

A medida que el anuncio para la obra se eleva, Rin respira hondo antes de exhalar.

Se levanta el telón.

* * *

La audiencia se sienta tan pronto como se eleva el anuncio de la obra, para alivio de Yukio. Preguntándose vagamente cómo van a manejar Blancanieves - el título de _Nieve, Cuervo, Sangre_ ciertamente lo hace sentir curioso- lo primero que ve cuando se abre el telón es un paisaje estéril cubierto de nieve. La imagen de fondo muestra un jardín estéril cubierto de nieve y en el escenario hay algunos falsos arbustos muertos y un árbol, así como manchas de nieve falsa.

En este escenario camina alguien vestido con un grande y elegante vestido azul, con lentejuelas y joyas falsas esparcidas en él. Ella también tiene una corona bastante brillante en su cabeza.

Hay un pequeño crujido cuando los altavoces se activan y alguien, a quien Yukio reconoce con horror como Watanabe Naoko, comienza a hablar.

"Había una vez un reino gobernado por unos sabios rey y reina. Era una tierra feliz, donde no había nada que alguien realmente quisiera. Salvo por una cosa; un heredero para el trono".

La reina suspira desoladoramente mientras deambula por el jardín, haciendo una pausa para mirar un arbusto.

"Soy tan estéril como esto..." Ella gime. Y con su primera línea se produce un murmullo en la audiencia, incluso Yukio se sorprende. La voz que habló definitivamente era de un hombre, uno que hacía todo lo posible para sonar como una mujer.

_'¿Qué tipo de producción es esta?' _Yukio se pregunta silenciosamente.

"El Rey y la Reina lo intentaron todo pero nada parecía funcionar. Ni siquiera los mejores científicos pudieron ayudar y tampoco la más pequeña bruja de cerco". Naoko -sin duda en el papel del Narrador- continúa.

"Y sin embargo... puedo encontrar consuelo en este jardín mío..." La Reina reflexiona, luego levanta la mirada ante un _crow_.

El público sigue su mirada y ve al cuervo en el árbol. Un cuervo que salta de rama en rama y vuelve a _graznar_.

Por un momento, Yukio se pregunta de dónde consiguieron un maldito cuervo que pudiera hacer eso, luego se da cuenta de que está algo rígido y se relaja. _'Es solo una marioneta'._

El cuervo emite un ruidoso _'__Crow__'_ y la Reina salta "cortándose" en un arbusto espinoso cercano. Un líquido que parece sangre gotea y mancha la nieve. Yukio se estremece ligeramente y se imagina que ese pedazo de nieve falsa ahora es inútil.

La Reina parece fascinada por la sangre y el cuervo "vuela" hacia abajo para aterrizar en la nieve y _volver_ a emitir un _crow_ hacia ella.

"Qué hermoso... oh, si tan solo tuviera un hijo blanco como la nieve, rojo como la sangre y negro como el ala de un cuervo". Su voz es distante a pesar del efecto de ser un murmullo.

Las luces se desvanecen cuando Naoko habla una vez más.

"A la reina se le concedió su deseo y de ella nació una hermosa niña con piel blanca como la nieve, labios rojos como la sangre y cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo. A ella, se le dio el nombre de Blancanieves. Pero demasiado pronto después del nacimiento de la princesa, la reina falleció de una enfermedad."

Mientras esto sucede, Yukio apenas puede distinguir a las personas en la oscuridad que corren alrededor y restablecen el escenario. Las luces vuelven a encenderse para revelar una habitación, de aspecto bastante imperial, en la cual hay un hombre ricamente vestido con una corona en la cabeza, arrodillado frente a una plataforma de "piedra" que sostiene a la Reina.

Un foco se enciende para iluminar una cuna la cual suena igual que un bebé llorando. Yukio hace una mueca y puede ver a Shirō haciendo lo mismo, del mismo modo que otros padres. Suena muy realista, lo que sugiere que alguien podría tener un hermanito al que grabaron.

El Rey despierta y se dirige a la cuna mientras la luz se apaga en la plataforma de piedra. Alzando al bebé, los gritos se detienen, muy probablemente porque quienquiera que esté interpretando al Rey apretó el interruptor para apagarlos.

"Eres todo lo que me queda... por tu bien, te criaré como la heredera que estas destinada a ser". La voz del Rey es asombrosamente profunda y definitivamente masculina, para alivio de Yukio. Quizás el que la Reina fuera un hombre era una casualidad.

Las luces se apagan una vez más y mientras el elenco y el equipo se apresuran a restablecer el escenario, Naoko habla para cubrirlos.

"Y así el Rey apreció y crió a su hija, pero no solo como una princesa. También la crió como un príncipe, enseñándole a cazar, luchar y comandar ejércitos. Él la crió como hija e hijo, para ser la futura reina". Hay un sonido chirriante que hace que la gente se estremezca y Yukio cree escuchar a alguien ser regañado por lo que sea que haya hecho.

Se enciende un foco para revelar al Rey, esta vez en un trono y luciendo dramáticamente reflexivo.

"Pero lentamente se dio cuenta de que incluso con las niñeras y las damas a su alrededor, Blancanieves no tenía un verdadero modelo femenino del cual aprender". Naoko continúa, su voz suave. "El Rey realmente no deseaba casarse una vez más, pero se dio cuenta de que sería la mejor opción. Sin embargo, ¿con quién se casaría? Tal mujer se convertiría en Reina mientras él estuviera sentado en el trono."

Dos nuevos focos se encienden, revelando a dos actores bien vestidos, aunque no tanto como el personaje del Rey. Yukio se da cuenta rápidamente y para su desesperación, de que uno de ellos es una mujer vestida de hombre.

"Pero el destino le sonrió". Naoko anuncia justo cuando los dos Lores, según Yukio, comienzan a discutir.

"¡Ella esta prometida a mí, tonto pomposo!" Declaró la mujer-Lord.

"¿A ti? ¡Él viejo estaba senil y lo sabes! ¡Mi reclamo tiene prioridad!" El otro Lord se burla.

Se disgrega en ellos empujándose el uno al otro y diciendo cosas groseras, como niños. La risa aumenta a medida que empiezan a tirarse el cabello y pellizcarse las caras, ambos parecen tontos.

Se enciende otro foco, revelando a una dama. Elegantemente vestida con colores muy ricos, se ve más próspera que las demás. Yukio puede ver maquillaje de buen gusto en ella y aparentemente todo fue hecho para hacerla ver increíblemente hermosa. También parece familiar bajo el maquillaje y el disfraz, de una manera que hace que Yukio se estremezca.

"Dos Lores a los que les debían un juramento habían comenzado a pelear por la aceptación de una Lady Nimue, la hermosa e inteligente hija de un viejo barón. Dicho Barón, en su senilidad, había prometido a Nimue a ambos. Los dos Lores estaban listos para comenzar una guerra civil para ganarse su mano, hasta que el Rey intervino". Naoko explica, mientras el Rey da un paso adelante y los Lores detienen su lucha a favor de arrodillarse ante él.

Lady Nimue se acerca al Rey, quien le sonríe y toma sus manos entre las suyas.

"El Rey se sintió inmediatamente atraído a Nimue, quien tenía un ingenio rápido y astuto, así como un aire de gentileza sobre ella. El tipo de aire que desea que le sea otorgado a su amada hija. Entonces, a ella, él la tomó como esposa, un acto que nadie podría negarle a su amado Rey." explica Naoko mientras el foco sobre los dos Lores se apaga mientras otro se enciende sobre otro trono al lado del primero.

El Rey escolta a Lady Nimue allí y ella se sienta en el trono con una sonrisa antes de que el Rey tome su propio asiento.

"Pero en realidad, todos habían sido engañados". Naoko advierte, la luz se apaga justo después.

Los focos vuelven a encenderse, pero esta vez, el Rey se desploma y parece agotado mientras Lady Nimue sonríe a las personas arrodilladas frente a ellos. Esos dos no parecen estar vestidos exactamente como Lores, sino que estan disfrazados más modestamente, pero el efecto sigue manteniendo el que son algo importantes.

"Veo dónde radica el problema. Ambos tienen derecho a esta tierra de acuerdo con estos hechos. Pero eso no puede ser así." Lady Nimue habla con una voz que Yukio reconoce y después de un momento gime y se desploma en su asiento.

Shirō mira brevemente a Yukio, preguntándose por su reacción, luego se da vuelta cuando Lady Nimue - o más bien Matsumoto Momoko, una de las fanáticas más persistentes de Yukio- habla una vez más después de presentar un espectáculo de reflexión que da la impresión de ser un espectáculo dentro de la historia. .

"Quitaré la tierra de ambas manos. En cambio, la tierra pertenecerá a la corona y yo se la prestaré a los dos. Es lo suficientemente grande como para dividirse en dos con un acuerdo así. Una mitad irá a ti, y la otra mitad a ti, por una modesta suma." Ella les informa antes de volverse hacia el Rey. "¿Qué piensas, mi señor?"

El Rey apenas se mueve cuando responde: "Lo que mi Reina desee es la sabiduría misma".

Los solicitantes se inclinan profundamente. "¡Gracias, sus Majestades!"

Entonces las luces sobre ellos se apagan y dejan solo las de los tronos y sus ocupantes. Lady Nimue coloca una sonrisa cruel en su rostro mientras acaricia la mano del Rey. El Rey ni siquiera reacciona, actuando como si nada existiera para él.

En ese momento Naoko habla. "Sin que nadie lo supiera, Lady Nimue era en realidad una hechicera peligrosa y poderosa. Alguien que ha estado ascendiendo de rango durante muchos años y finalmente ha llegado tan alto como deseaba, otorgándole el Reino con solo una enfermedad mágica menor para derrocar al Rey".

El foco sobre los tronos se apaga mientras habla, Yukio nota algunos movimientos en la oscuridad antes de que todas las luces se enciendan de nuevo.

Parece una gran fiesta, con varias personas dando vueltas y bailando. Son bastantes, para sorpresa de Yukio, entonces se da cuenta de que deben haber contado con la ayuda del cuerpo técnico para ayudar a completar el elenco para que parezca más grande. Todos están vestidos lujosamente, pero solo unos pocos tienen atuendos realmente únicos.

Incluyendo a una dama que obviamente es un hombre y se hizo aún más evidente cuando "ella" habla.

"¡Gracias a sus Majestades, hemos prosperado aún más que antes!" Declara feliz.

"¡No tenemos que preocuparnos como antes!" Agrega un Lord.

"No hay guerras, lo que permite que los _encantadores_ Caballeros se queden atrás para ser disfrutados". Otra Dama - una apropiada- agrega, haciendo un gesto con su cara y haciendo evidente que está mirando a un hombre cercano.

"¡Riquezas más allá de lo creíble también!" Otro Lord agrega, este es una mujer debajo del personaje y el traje. "No sabía que nuestras montañas ocultaban tales tesoros hasta que fueron descubiertos por el grupo de búsqueda que sugirió la Reina Nimue".

"¡Las fiestas que organiza ciertamente ayudan!" Agrega un último Lord, quien hipea y se tambalea borracho con un vaso en la mano. Eso hace que algunos se rían ante sus tontas payasadas.

"Y, gracias a dicha magia, nadie pensó mal de Lady Nimue, creyendo que ella y el Rey eran gobernantes verdaderamente maravillosos". Naoko informa a la audiencia.

Las luces se apagan y Yukio apenas puede ver la avalancha de personas corriendo sin luz. Hay un gran cambio de escenario en la oscuridad y Yukio se pregunta qué será lo próximo.

Naoko suena sin aliento y ridículamente feliz mientras lee su siguiente línea. "Excepto por _alguien_".

* * *

Mephisto ha estado disfrutando esta obra. Definitivamente es un trabajo de aficionados, pero eso es la mitad de la diversión. La pintura barata brilla en lugar de oro genuino. E incluso si no es profesional, al menos puede apreciar el esfuerzo.

Eso y esto es una obra de teatro en la que está su hermano más pequeño.

_'Aunque me pregunto dónde está...'_ Mephisto ha estado observando desde su posición en la audiencia y configuró las cámaras especiales para grabar la obra para volver a verla más tarde. Y sin embargo, nadie en el escenario se ha destacado como Rin.

Las luces del escenario se encienden, revelando lo que Mephisto supone que es un patio. O tal vez un campo de entrenamiento debido a los maniquíes de "paja" establecidos en la parte de atrás.

Entró un gran grupo de personas. Todos vestidos elegantemente pero con lo que parece ser una armadura encima. No les lleva mucho tiempo organizarse en diferentes lugares uno contra el otro y establecer el "combate". Mephisto resiste el impulso de resoplar en voz alta, ya que es muy obvio que no tienen idea de lo que están haciendo.

Luego se da cuenta de que uno en particular, con un uniforme y una armadura ligeramente diferentes, en realidad parece saber qué hacer con una espada. Todavía está _actuando_, pero Mephisto observa mientras su pareja y el mismo se separan del resto. Los otros Caballeros dejan de pelear a favor de verlos.

Un limpio golpe de gracia hace volar la espada del oponente y él levanta las manos. "¡Me rindo!" Clama, luego se estira para desabrocharse el casco. "Increíble como siempre, princesa".

La otra figura se quita el casco y revela largos y deliciosos mechones negros, los cuales sacude. Mephisto levanta una ceja al ver quién interpreta el papel de Blancanieves.

_'Ahora eso es impresionante...'_ reflexiona Mephisto, mirando a su alrededor y viendo al resto de la audiencia reaccionar con una mezcla de atracción, conmoción e incluso un poco de celos. _'Tienen a alguien que puede lograr La Más Bella de Todas'._

"Todavía caes en el mismo truco, Sebastian. Eso hará que te maten algún día." Blancanieves suena medio molesta y su voz es más profunda que la voz femenina habitual. Eso no resta su atractivo. De hecho, de una forma lo realza por lo que ella tiene un hermoso contralto**(1)**.

"¿Cómo así?" Pregunta Sebastián. "No hay guerras desde nuestro punto de vista, gracias a la Reina Nimue".

Blancanieves suspira y parece medio exasperada tanto como molesta. "Tú también la adoras, ¿eh?"

"¿Por qué no?" Sebastian se derrite de una manera melodramática. "¡Qué mujer tan hermosa e inteligente! ¡Una magnífica reina que hace latir los lomos**(2)**!"

Hay una pausa mientras eso se hunde y, fuerte y claro, todos escuchan el al margen "Eres un _idiota_" de Blancanieves, lo que hace que todos se rían mientras el actor de Sebastián se ruboriza debido a su obvia metida de pata.

Mephisto se sienta derecho y mira a "Blancanieves". Ciertamente, una mujer joven y bella, por lo que él puede ver, pero él obtiene una sentimiento persistente en la parte posterior de su cabeza y se pone a mirarla como un halcón a un ratón.

"¿No ves el desastre en el que se ha convertido mi padre?" Exige Blancanieves, arrastrando la historia de nuevo a la pista y sonando como si apenas estuviera conteniendo su temperamento.

Y es _eso lo_ que hace el truco para Mephisto. Se necesita todo lo que tiene para contener la risa emergente.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Su Majestad está bien, simplemente más taciturno que antes." Sebastian suena completamente inocente allí, haciendo que Blancanieves levantara las manos en el aire y se alejara. Ella es muy buena para alejarse con disgusto, haciéndolo con gracia y rabia contenida.

Tan pronto como ella está fuera del escenario, las luces se apagan y Mephisto termina mordiéndose el labio.

_'¡Oh, esto no tiene precio!' _Mephisto está muy feliz de haber traído las cámaras. Después de todo, no tendría muchas posibilidades de filmar a su hermano menor _travestido_. De hecho, ¡duda que alguna vez tenga otra oportunidad!

Mientras reflexiona sobre esto, la Narradora vuelve a hablar.

"Sí, Blancanieves no fue afectada por la magia de Lady Nimue. Tal vez por un talento latente para la magia o porque ella es más astuta que el resto." Su voz es suave pero hay un poco de humor en ella por alguna razón. "De cualquier manera, Blancanieves nunca fue engañada y entrenaba diariamente para el día en que el control de Lady Nimue en el reino expirara. Después de todo, una vez que Blancanieves alcanzara la mayoría de edad, el Rey había decretado que ella tomaría el trono."

Mephisto puede ver claramente, beneficios de ser un demonio, la forma en que todos se mezclan mientras las luces están apagadas para restablecer el escenario con una nueva decoración. Son increíblemente buenos en todo, lo que lo hace considerar que probablemente lo ensayaron tanto como las escenas mismas.

Las luces se encienden para revelar una magnífica habitación, aunque esto se muestra principalmente a través de la cama gigante (la cual Mephisto recuerda haber visto hecha pedazos, pero se las arregla para parecer bastante realista) y el tocador allí. Un objeto cubierto de tela se encuentra a un lado y a la vista, lo que lo hace inconfundiblemente importante.

Entrando, Lady Nimue se dirige directamente al tocador para comprobar su aspecto en el espejo. Pareciendo satisfecha, se vuelve hacia el artículo cubierto de tela y quita la cubierta que lo cubre. Esto revela un gran objeto de "bronce" que comienza a "brillar" de un color misterioso tan pronto como se expone.

Lady Nimue camina frente a él. "Espejo, espejo, en la pared... ¿Quién es la más bella de todas?"

Niebla aparece proveniente desde la máquina de niebla que Mephisto sabe que tiene este teatro. Un foco se enciende sobre el objeto, revelando la figura más extraña.

Parece que una niña está interpretando a este personaje, pero los velos envolviendola y el maquillaje que lleva la hacen parecer casi sin sexo. Pintura facial verde y kohl en sus ojos para realzarlos, destacando el verde aún más brillante de sus ojos. En su cabeza hay una capucha sin forma con más velos y solo sus ojos son revelados gracias a un velo que cubre todo lo demás.

"Tú lo eres, mi señora". Le dice a Lady Nimue, con voz profunda y sin emoción.

Sus palabras la enfurecen. "Reina. ¡Soy la reina!" Ella grita, su voz chirría un poco mientras lo hace.

"Como Consorte del Rey, puedes ser Reina ahora". El Espejo le responde, aún sin emoción. "Pero por decreto del Rey, solo gobernarás siempre que él este. Y declaró que su hija, la princesa Blancanieves, será reina en su cumpleaños número 18".

Lady Nimue recoge un objeto sobre el tocador y se lo arroja al Espejo, quien no se mueve mientras pasa volando. Mephisto levanta una ceja ante eso, sabiendo que no es un truco fácil de realizar. Entre este grupo de aficionados se encuentran algunos jóvenes actores verdaderamente hábiles y prometedores.

"¡Maldito sea ese hombre!" Lady Nimue grita de nuevo. "Cada vez que menciono ese decreto, se libera del hechizo con el que lo he atrapado. ¿No hay forma de superarlo?"

"El amor es misterioso y poderoso". Es la respuesta del Espejo. "No puedes convertirte legalmente en Reina de verdad".

Nimue se enfurece un poco más, arrojando algunos artículos del tocador. Luego se detiene y se vuelve hacia el espejo. "Entonces, ¿qué tal ilegalmente?"

Las luces se apagan en ese punto y hay más personas corriendo en la oscuridad. Menos que antes y es obvio cuando las luces vuelven a encenderse que todo lo que tenían que hacer era que pareciera una habitación diferente. Algo más fácil de lograr que los cambios de escena anteriores.

Obviamente, esta es de Blancanieves a juzgar por el hecho de que ella está allí. En lo que obviamente se supone que es un camisón, lo que hace que Mephisto haga una doble toma, ya que es un disfraz muy ligero totalmente blanco con encaje mínimo en la parte inferior.

_'Se las arreglaron para __**lograrlo...**__ Debo averiguar quién hizo esos trajes e hizo el maquillaje...'_ reflexiona Mephisto. Parece que la mayoría no puede ver el hecho de que Blancanieves es en realidad un hombre y sinceramente, si Mephisto no hubiera estado buscando, también podría haber tenido problemas.

_'Al menos la mitad del crédito debe ser de Rin-kun... No sabía que tenía los rasgos'. _Mephisto se ríe de ese pensamiento, obteniendo una extraña mirada de Shirō. Tiene que morderse la lengua para no reírse de eso, ya que eso deja en claro que ni siquiera _Shir__ō_ puede ver que es su hijo adoptivo quien está allí.

Blancanieves suspira, parando de cepillar su cabello para mirar por una "ventana" cercana con una expresión melancólica en su rostro.

"No entiendo". Su voz es un susurro escénico, suave pero llegando hasta el fondo "¿Por qué nadie más se da cuenta de mi perturbado padre? ¿Por qué todos aman a Lady Nimue con tanta pasión? No hay razón para ello que pueda yo comprender."

Se pone de pie y se acerca a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera e inclinándose hacia adelante por un momento. "Habrá una fiesta en una semana para mi cumpleaños número 16 ". Se recuerda a sí misma. "Un año más antes de que tome el trono".

Luego se da vuelta para mirar a la audiencia, con los ojos brillantes y la cabeza en alto. "Y tendré el trono. Mi derecho de nacimiento será recuperado de esa... bruja."

Las luces se apagan.

"Pero Blancanieves no sabía del desastre que caerá sobre ella ese mismo día..." advierte la Narradora, ya que una vez más hay una revoltijo oculto en la oscuridad. Uno grande, lo que sugiere un cambio importante en la escenografía nuevamente.

Las luces se encienden para revelar un salón de baile con varias personas bailando y charlando. Se detienen cuando una trompeta suena y se giran hacia los dos tronos ya establecidos con un trono más pequeño en el frente. Se inclinan o hacen una reverencia (no siempre con gracia) cuando Lady Nimue y el Rey entran y toman asiento. Lady Nimue ahora tiene otro vestido lujoso, aún más opulento que el anterior.

"Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el decimosexto cumpleaños de la princesa Blancanieves." Anuncia Lady Nimué. "Es realmente un día espléndido, ya que nuestra Princesa está cada vez más cerca de llegar a la edad adulta y pronto estará lista para el trono".

Los Lores, Damas y Caballeros aplauden cortésmente. Pero al menos uno aclama antes de ser silenciado por otro que lo llama 'idiota' fuerte y claro. Esto causa más risas de la audiencia. Otro sonido de trompeta suena y todos retroceden y giran cuando se enciende un foco sobre Blancanieves.

Incluso Mephisto se ahoga al ver cómo "ella" se ve, impresionado con la increíble transformación que le hicieron por medio de un increíble vestido.

El vestido que Blancanieves lleva puesto es largo, del estilo de baile de salón, con una falda inflada que sobresale por encima de los zapatos. La línea del cuello del vestido se hunde en forma de V, mostrando un "escote" que _debe _ser falso, aunque Mephisto no puede distinguirlo desde su posición, mientras que sus mangas fluyen por sus brazos, hechas con una tela transparente de color azul pálido. La mitad superior del vestido es blanca, con el diseño de una enredadera de flores en el medio antes de dividirse justo antes de la falda. El bordado está hecho con un hilo azul oscuro brillante, haciéndolo resaltar. La falda es gruesa pero no lo suficiente como para que sea imposible moverse y está hecha con una tela azul claro. Su flequillo esta recogido hacia atrás y se mantiene en su lugar con horquillas de flores azules a cada lado. El cabello se ha ondulado en pequeños rizos que caen por su espalda y se han agregado algunas pequeñas flores blancas como decoración.

_'Esto es hilarante.' _Mephisto nota que la mitad de la multitud en el escenario no finge su conmoción y que algunas chicas parecen irritadas. _'No es de extrañar... después de todo, es un chico y él las superó a todas'. _Mephisto se ríe de nuevo y se vuelve a sentir satisfecho de haber traído las cámaras especiales.

"D-Dios mío, ¡es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida!" Un Lord se las arregla para decir con dificultad, mientras Blancanieves se desplaza hacia su trono y se sienta allí.

"No sabía lo hermosa que era Blancanieves... ah, qué rasgos tan encantadores... ¡me palpitan los lomos!" Grita Sebastián.

"¡Es el _corazón_, _estúpido_ Mori!". Alguien grita desde algún lugar de la multitud, haciendo que más risas se escuchen cuando Mori se desvanece entre la multitud, rojo cual remolacha.

"Odio admitirlo..." Otra Dama se las arregla para decir con los dientes apretados "pero tendré problemas para llamar la atención esta noche. ¡La princesa está radiante!"

Un caballero hace alarde de acercarse a Blancanieves, arrodillándose ante ella. "Bella dama... ¿debo ofrecerle un baile?"

Blancanieves mira hacia el Rey y su cara se endurece. Ella se voltea con una sonrisa en su rostro para mirar al Caballero. "Me encantaría un baile".

La música aumenta mientras ella pone su mano sobre la de él y comienzan a bailar, el resto mezclándose lentamente para alcanzarlos. La música que suena allí se desvanece en el fondo, también está un paso atrás de cuando probablemente debería haberse apagado.

Se enciende un foco sobre Lady Nimue mientras las luces se atenúan sobre el resto. Su rostro es severo y Mephisto piensa que la mitad es genuina.

"¿Ella es la más bella? Imposible." Lady Nimue afirma, con frialdad en su voz.

Las luces se apagan y una gran revuelta vuelve a ascender. Afortunadamente, se trata principalmente de eliminar a todas las personas en el escenario, ya que las cosas obviamente han estado esperando en los bastidores para reemplazar la escenografía actual.

Las luces revelan la habitación de Lady Nimue, lo que se confirma cuando ella entra enfurecida.

Arrancando la sábana que cubre el espejo, mira su superficie. "Espejo, espejo, en la pared... ¡¿Quién es la más bella de todas?!" Exige, su voz se vuelve aguda debido a lo molesta que está.

La niebla vuelve a subir y también aparece la actriz del Espejo una vez más.

"Mi señora, realmente eres bella. Pero es Blancanieves quien es la más bella de todas". Una vez más, el tono plano es inquietante de alguna manera. O al menos para un humano lo sería. Mephisto puede ver a Yukio temblando al otro lado de Shirō.

Lady Nimue grita ante eso, haciendo que Mephisto haga una mueca al igual que una buena parte del resto de la audiencia. Tal tono irritante. "Blancanieves... ¿la más bella? No por mucho tiempo... ¡no por mucho tiempo! ¡No si tengo algo que decir al respecto!"

Las luces se apagan y la escenografía se elimina nuevamente.

Se ilumina un foco que revela a Lady Nimue. Luego otro, esta vez sobre un hombre arrodillado y vestido con ropa marrón con un extraño sombrero en la cabeza.

"Te llame en secreto. Si fracasas en esta tarea, tendré tu cabeza y la de tu familia también." Lady Nimue fulmina con la mirada al hombre arrodillado a sus pies.

_'Me pregunto qué es exactamente lo que la tiene tan enojada'. _Mephisto reflexiona, sabiendo que quien sea que esté desempeñando este papel de repente tuvo que lidiar con algo que la molestó. _'Quizás la apariencia de Rin-kun la esté frustrando por alguna razón, una razón personal'._

"Sí, mi señora. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?" El cazador inclina la cabeza un poco más.

De los pliegues de su gran vestido, Lady Nimue saca una caja de madera. "Debes llevar a Blancanieves al borde del bosque. Para recoger flores tal vez. Mientras estés allí, debes _matarla_. Sacarle su corazón y tráermelo en esta caja."

"¿Si eso es lo que mi señora desea?" El Cazador no suena muy seguro y su voz tiene la indignidad de revelar que en realidad es una mujer quien usa ese disfraz.

"Arderé para que se haga". Lady Nimue declara. "Por supuesto, si tienes éxito, serás recompensado generosamente. Te cubriré de oro y joyas."

El cazador se inclina aún más, postrándose ante ella. "Será hecho."

Las luces se apagan cuando la Narradora vuelve a hablar y Mephisto se acomoda con una sonrisa mientras observa cómo se desarrolla la historia.

* * *

Sorprendentemente, Shirō se encuentra disfrutando de esta producción. Quizás porque son lo suficientemente mayores como para no ser demasiado novatos en este trabajo. El hecho de que obviamente pusieron mucho trabajo en ello también cuenta para algo. Rin seguía llegando tarde a casa luciendo cansado debido a las semanas de trabajo que le dedicaron.

La Narradora - que a juzgar por la expresión de Yukio cuando habla debe ser esa chica Watanabe- habla de nuevo mientras todo está listo para la próxima escena.

"Y así fue que el plan nació. No solo un rival en apariencia sino un rival por el trono será manejado por esta única acción. Lady Nimue consideró que era una increíble idea y ansiaba devorar el corazón de Blancanieves. Un acto que le otorgará mayor poder que antes."

Las luces se encienden, revelando un prado bastante bonito con flores. Algunos árboles están en un extremo, donde Blancanieves aparentemente está recogiendo flores.

El Cazador está sentado cerca de una "roca" haciendo algo con un cuchillo. Shirō supone que se supone que debe estar afilándolo, pero a él no se lo parece.

Luego, con un grito de Blancanieves, la ataca y la tira al suelo con un sonido estrepitoso. Por supuesto, lo hacen artísticamente para que el público pueda verlos y al hecho de que el cuchillo está presionado contra el cuello de Blancanieves.

"Mis disculpas, princesa. Esto no es personal. Únicamente las órdenes de Su Majestad." El Cazador explica suavemente.

"¿Nimue? ¿Ella me desea muerta? ¿Por qué?"A pesar de la pregunta en su voz, al mismo tiempo, Blancanieves tampoco suena muy sorprendida.

"No me importa. Sacaré tu corazón y recibiré riquezas por hacerlo." El Cazador suena demasiado alegre por eso e incluso un poco loco. La voz alta que se le escapa cuando la actriz pierde el autocontrol ayuda allí.

"Si lo que buscas es dinero, puedo darte el doble que ella". Negocia Blancanieves. "Nimue realmente no puede acceder al tesoro tan fácilmente como yo".

"¡Hago esto por el amor de mi Reina! Mi Reina siempre tiene razón y..." Las palabras del cazador se cortan cuando Blancanieves rueda sobre él, le da la vuelta y una gran lucha por el cuchillo se hace cargo.

'_No tanto luchar, si no más bien hacer todo lo posible para que lo parezca'_. Shirō hace una mueca cuando el Cazador realmente golpea a Blancanieves y se congela en reacción. Afortunadamente, Blancanieves toma eso como una señal para continuar con la siguiente parte del acto, agarrando el cuchillo e inmovilizando al Cazador.

"Te compadezco". Ella jadea.

"¡Compadécete a ti misma!" El Cazador escupe de vuelta. "¡No hay vuelta atrás para ti! ¡La reina tendrá tu corazón!"

Blancanieves se aparta cuidadosamente del Cazador y retrocede, se dirige a su cesta y la levanta sin apartar la vista del Cazador.

"Lo sé. Pero aun así te compadezco, por no poder ver la verdad de Nimue." Blancanieves explica suavemente. Luego se da vuelta y huye al bosque.

El Cazador se desploma en el suelo.

Watanabe, como Narradora, se hace cargo entonces. "Con Blancanieves huyendo hacia el bosque, el Cazador no puede llevar de regreso su corazón. Porque en verdad, Blancanieves conocía el bosque mejor que la mayoría gracias a haber pasado días allí con su padre en tiempos más felices. En lugar de regresar con las manos vacías, el Cazador derribó un cervatillo y recogió ese corazón para presentárselo a Lady Nimue."

Las luces se apagan durante este discurso y luego se enciende un foco para mostrar a Lady Nimue regodeándose por encima de una caja que el Cazador le entrega.

"¡Serás recompensado!" Declara Lady Nimue, con voz triunfante.

_'Aquí hay algunas buenas actuaciones mezcladas con malas'. _NotaShirō distraídamente. Por otra parte, ¿no está involucrado el club de drama?

"El Cazador no era tonto y, aunque prendado de Lady Nimue como el resto, después de realizar su engaño, tomó sus riquezas y a su familia y huyó del reino antes de que Lady Nimue se diera cuenta de que se había ido". Watanabe informa a la audiencia mientras las luces se apagan y estalla otra revuelta a medida que se organiza otro escenario.

Esta vez, las lucen se encienden para revelar un espeso bosque. Es decir, un telón de fondo pintado y algunos árboles falsos en el escenario, puestos para dar la impresión de un bosque. Un bosque en el que Blancanieves deambula y parece bastante perdida.

"No he estado aquí antes... mierda, estoy perdida. Y tampoco tengo tantos suministros..." Blancanieves se lamenta.

Ella vaga de un lado a otro por un tiempo, luego parte del escenario cambia ligeramente - Shirō se pregunta cómo- y revela lo que parece el exterior de una cabaña. Blancanieves la ve después de un momento.

"Oh, por favor, que las personas en su interior sean buenas..." Blancanieves ora.

La puerta de la casa se abre para revelar a un hombre muy harapiento y sucio. Él mira a Blancanieves y ella le devuelve la mirada.

Entonces ella se desmaya un tanto dramáticamente.

El Bandido -porque quién más se supone que es- se acerca a Blancanieves y suspira.

"Soy demasiado agradable..." Él gime bastante fuerte, luego se inclina como para levantarla.

Las luces se apagan y después de una lucha para restablecer el escenario, las luces se encienden en el interior de una cabaña. Blancanieves está en una cama y los bandidos la rodean y la miran mientras duerme.

"Bueno, ella ciertamente es bonita, te daré eso. Pero, ¿qué te poseyó para traerla dentro?" Un bandido le comenta a otro, quien obviamente es el que tomó a Blancanieves.

"Parecía exhausta y perdida. Y tenemos ese código..." El primer Bandido explica, sonando vacilante e incluso tartamudeando a veces.

"Lo que también significa evitar a las damas para que no ocurran _problemas_". Un tercer bandido – este interpretado por una chica- gruñe, provocando risas en la audiencia.

Un bandido en particular se destaca, usando algo parecido a una insignia sobre él para identificarlo. "Silencio rufianes, ella está despertando".

Y Blancanieves se remueve. Ella parpadea y luego se sienta, mirando largamente a su alrededor.

"Oh, mi..." Blancanieves se parece tanto a una niña perdida, agitando las manos y girando la cabeza rápidamente. Luego se extiende hacia un costado y saca su daga.

"¡Paz!" Grita el Líder Bandido. "No hay necesidad de tomar esa daga tuya, señorita. No te haremos ningún daño. Solo quiero saber a dónde vas y devolverte en tu camino".

"No tengo un lugar al que ir, solo trato de escapar". Blancanieves responde rápidamente.

"¿Escapar de quién?" Pregunta el Líder Bandido, con voz suave.

"La bruja malvada". Blancanieves se burla.

"¿Hablas de la reina Nimue? No, no digas nada. No somos como aquellos influenciados por su magia, así que nos retiramos hasta aquí para vivir. Quizás ahora podemos ser bandidos sin ley, pero al menos no estamos hechizados" proclama el Líder Bandido.

Blancanieves parpadea lentamente. "Nunca pensé que conocería a nadie, y mucho menos a un grupo de buenos hombres, que puedan soportar el poder de la bruja".

"Aaaah... bueno, solíamos ser caballeros, pero ¿quién desea servir bajo ella? Sin embargo, han pasado años..." El primer Bandido arrastra los pies, pareciendo avergonzado.

"A pesar de lo que piensa la gente rica, hay sufrimiento". El segundo Bandido le informa. "Las minas que abrió la bruja son infernales y las extrañas fábricas en las que trabajan los pobres son a veces peores".

"Esa sería la razón por la que todos decidimos seguir el camino de Robin Hood". El tercer Bandido dice alegremente.

"¿Robar a los ricos y dar a los pobres?" Blancanieves aplaude y se ríe. "¡Eso es maravilloso!"

"Por supuesto, algunos de los pobres somos nosotros" señala el Líder Bandido. "Tomamos lo suficiente para ganarnos la vida con lo que robamos y damos el resto a los pobres que sufren bajo la bruja. Es triste decir que su magia también les impide alzarse."

"Me pregunto por qué solo nosotros no nos afecta" se pregunta Blancanieves, pensativa sobre esta oportunidad.

El Líder Bandido se encoge de hombros. "No lo sabemos, solo estoy agradecido por el hecho. Ser un sapo lame-botas para esa bruja es más de lo que puedo soportar."

"Lo sé, se siente bien". Blancanieves suspira, luciendo molesta.

"Puedes quedarte un día más o menos. Cuando vuelvas a estar sobre tus pies, te ayudaremos a encontrar un nuevo hogar". Le dice el Líder Bandido.

Las luces se apagan cuando Watanabe vuelve a hablar.

"Con eso decidido, todos los bandidos también se fueron a dormir, dejando a una Blancanieves reflexiva para considerar sus opciones. Ella no deseaba huir de Lady Nimue, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Estos pensamientos la mantuvieron despierta casi toda la noche."

Las luces se encienden y muestran a los bandidos haciendo movimientos como si estuvieran saliendo en un viaje o una misión. Shirō resopla un poco por lo desorganizados que se ven.

"¡Nos vamos mi señora!" El Líder Bandido le anuncia a Blancanieves. "Tenemos un trabajo que hacer. Se rumorea que hoy se le quitarán los frutos de su trabajo a los mineros. El camino pasa por el sitio perfecto para una emboscada. Siéntase como en casa tanto como pueda."

Todos los bandidos se bajan del escenario, dejando atrás a Blancanieves, quien mira a su alrededor pensativamente.

"En ese momento, Blancanieves tuvo una idea" dice Watanabe alegremente, mientras las luces se apagan nuevamente. "Bendiciendo el hecho de que la mayoría de sus modelos femeninos habían sido de clase trabajadora, quienes no habían visto ningún daño en enseñarle habilidades más ordinarias, así como las habilidades refinadas de su clase, Blancanieves se puso a trabajar en la reparación de la cabaña".

Cuando las luces vuelven a encenderse, la cabaña no está tan desordenada como antes y comida falsa se encuentra sobre la mesa. Blancanieves solo está dando los toques finales a todo cuando los Bandidos regresan y parecen sorprendidos por lo que ven.

"Bienvenidos de nuevo" dice Blancanieves con dulzura.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es todo esto? "El Líder Bandido no podría haber estado más sorprendido ni aunque lo hubieran golpeado con un pez. Sin embargo, apestaba a falsedad, otra pista de que esta producción es en última instancia un trabajo de aficionados.

"No tengo ningún lugar al que desee ir". Blancanieves levanta la cabeza y mira resueltamente la cara del Líder Bandido. "De hecho, prefiero quedarme y ver qué se puede hacer contra esa bruja".

"No somos un ejército, mi señora". El primer Bandido le dice con tristeza.

"Lo sé". Blancanieves no duda en absoluto. "Pero una rebelión no necesita un ejército para funcionar. Pero por ahora, ¿por qué no comemos?"

"Por esta comida, con mucho gusto te dejaría quedarte". El tercer Bandido declara, y esa es la señal para que todos los Bandidos hagan un espectáculo como si estuvieran festejando con muy buena comida.

"Puedes quedarte mi señora". El Líder Bandido le dice después de la "comida", pero parece preocupado. "Pero esto es algo peligroso que hacer".

Blancanieves se levanta y agita un cuchillo debajo de su nariz. No solo lo agita, nota Shirō después de un momento, sino que muestra un poco de impresionante trabajo con cuchillos. Quienquiera que esté desempeñando ese papel en realidad sabe un poco de trabajo con cuchillos real, algo que impresiona a Shirō.

"De hecho, sé cómo pelear" dice Blancanieves con aire de suficiencia.

"Eso es impresionante... muy bien. Veamos qué hacer. Pero ¿podemos tener tu nombre?" Él pregunta.

"Es Blancanieves" dice Blancanieves después de dudar por un momento.

"¡La princesa!" Exclama el segundo Bandido. "¿Por qué?, yo no... no, debes ser ella. Tienes el aspecto de tu madre, pero más bella y con el cabello oscuro de tu padre."

"Nos honra su alteza". El Líder Bandido incluso hace una pequeña reverencia ante eso.

"No hay realeza aquí. Solo bandidos, ¿sí?" Dice Blancanieves con una sonrisa.

Las luces se apagan nuevamente y se escucha otra lucha por cambiar la escenografía. Definitivamente se escucha cuando se oyen algunas maldiciones de los estudiantes involucrados en eso.

Puede escuchar a Mephisto riéndose a su lado mientras Yukio suspira con resignación. Shirō sacude la cabeza. _'Supongo que todavía es una producción de aficionados'._

"Y Blancanieves también se unió a los bandidos que merodeaban por el bosque y desafiaban sutilmente a Lady Nimue. Pero desconocido para ella, Lady Nimue estaba a punto de descubrir algo desagradable." Dice Watanabe, alzando la voz para ser escuchada por sobre el clamor. "¡Lo cual es AHORA, por favor!" Dice ella, molesta con el resto y provocando una carcajada.

Las luces finalmente se encienden con un rápido "¡Lo siento!" gritado hacia Watanabe. Revelando el dormitorio de Lady Nimue, quien parece bastante nerviosa y enrojecida por el esfuerzo. Ella está de pie frente al espejo de bronce otra vez.

"Espejo, espejo, en la pared... ¿Quién es la más bella de todas?" Dice sin aliento y probablemente sin lograr las emociones correctas allí.

La niebla se eleva nuevamente y sale lo que Shirō cree que se supone que es más un _Espíritu_ del Espejo que solo el Espejo.

"Usted, mi señora, es bella, pero es Blancanieves la más bella de todas". El Espíritu del Espejo dice, tan impasible como siempre. Shirō quisiera felicitar a quien sea que esté desempeñando este papel. Esta persona y Blancanieves parecen realmente saber lo que están haciendo.

"¡Mientes!" Grita Lady Nimue. "El corazón de Blancanieves se encuentra dentro de esta caja". Ella extiende la caja en cuestión ante el Espíritu del Espejo, que la mira con desdén.

"Has sido engañada. En esa caja yace el corazón de un cervatillo". Es su única respuesta.

"Maldición". Lady Nimue gruñe. "Ese maldito Cazador... y ya se ha ido de mi alcance. ¡Espejo, dime dónde está ella!"

"En lo profundo del bosque se encuentra la cabaña de una banda de bandidos. Dentro de esa cabaña está Blancanieves, quien ha sido acogida por ellos." El Espíritu Espejo revela.

"Entonces tendré que lidiar con eso, ¿no es así?" Pregunta retóricamente Lady Nimue. "Espejo, háblame del hechizo de las tormentas. ¡La tendré muerta de una forma u otra, con corazón o sin corazón!"

Las luces se apagan y esta vez las cortinas se cierran. Con una voz agradable y diferente, Watanabe anuncia:

"Es hora del intermedio. Tienen diez minutos para estirarse y comprar refrescos si lo desean. Por favor, vuelvan para la segunda mitad de Nieve, Cuervo, Sangre."

Shirō se pone de pie y se estira, al igual que el resto y frunce el ceño cuando recuerda algo. _'Ahora, ¿dónde está Rin de todos modos?'_

* * *

Rin deja escapar un gemido de alivio mientras se sienta, lejos del bullicio del escenario. Todavía está disfrazado en este momento y planea cambiarse solo cuando falten cinco minutos para la llamada a escena. Está bastante cansado, incluso si Ying Hua dice que hizo un trabajo maravilloso. Por un momento mira fulminantemente el brillo donde sabe que Record está, luego suspira y se da la vuelta, sabiendo que realmente no puede detenerla.

Mientras está sentado, reacciona cuando escucha una conversación.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Recuerdas esas luces de hadas que íbamos a usar para la escena del beso? ¡Bueno, el idiota de Mori las dejó caer!" El tramoyista - quien es parte del club de drama si Rin recuerda bien - se enfurece por eso.

"Oh no..." El otro gime y se frota la frente. "¿Qué hacemos?"

Rin parpadea, considerando cómo se veían esas luces de hadas durante el gran ensayo final que hicieron. Luego sale corriendo y se dirige a donde sabe que Naoko permanece; La sala de sonido.

* * *

Yukio deja escapar un suspiro de alivio una vez que está fuera de la presión de la multitud, dejándose caer en una silla libre y respirando profundamente. Levanta la vista cuando le ofrecen una lata de café caliente y ve a Shirō sonriéndole.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta Shirō y recibe un asentimiento como respuesta. Shirō se sienta al lado de Yukio y abre su propia lata de café caliente, bebiendo de ella cuidadosamente. "¿Viste a Rin en el escenario?"

Yukio agita la cabeza con cansancio. "Pero él podría estar en el segundo acto".

"Bueno, sabemos que tiene muchas líneas..." Shirō reflexiona, luego sonríe. "¿Tal vez él es el príncipe?"

Mephisto ya no puede evitarlo y se ahoga, llamando su atención. Ante su mirada mutuamente confundida, Mephisto comienza a reír, fuerte y largo. Llamando la atención sobre sí mismo hasta que finalmente se detiene gradualmente y es capaz de calmarse.

"Oh cielos, no me he reído así por un tiempo... ¡pero no te diste cuenta!" Mephisto suena alegre.

"¿Notar qué?" Yukio intenta sonar casi amenazante, pero en cambio suena malhumorado.

Mephisto niega con la cabeza. "Y ustedes dos lo conocen mejor que yo". Se inclina y les susurra al oído: "Rin-kun está interpretando el papel principal. ¡El de la mismísima Blancanieves!"

Yukio suelta y derrama su lata de café caliente en estado de shock, su mente entumecida. Pero al mismo tiempo - y lo mismo pasa con Shirō también, teniendo en cuenta la maldición que suelta- las piezas encajan.

"Oh..." Yukio traga y Mephisto se ríe de su expresión estupefacta. "Eso es..."

"¿Qué tipo de reparto sucedió allí?" Se pregunta Shirō. Entonces él sonríe. "¡Oh, nunca lo dejaré olvidar esto!"

* * *

Naoko se gira sorprendida cuando Rin entrar corriendo en la sala de sonido. "¿Okumura-kun?"

"Necesito tu ayuda". Rin dice rápidamente y Naoko se da cuenta de que todavía está en su último disfraz y realmente no parece un chico en lo absoluto. _'__Tsukishiro__-sensei tiene una mano hábil...'_

Entonces Naoko reacciona cuando registra lo que dijo. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Las luces de hadas. Tengo algo que podría ayudar pero..." Rin se encoge de hombros.

Naoko se anima. "¡Entonces te cubriré! Me creerán cuando les diga que ha sido solucionado."

"Tengo que lanzar ahora... solo espero que la Carta escuche en lo que respecta al momento..." Rin murmura, sacando una Carta en particular que está seguro es la solución perfecta.

* * *

Mientras se acomodan en sus asientos unos minutos antes de que se levante el telón, tanto Yukio como Shirō hacen todo lo posible para dejar de lado el hecho de que Rin es quien interpreta a la protagonista femenina. Shirō tiene éxito, pero Mephisto nota cuán consternado está Yukio por eso. Como si acabara de chupar un limón.

Un anuncio sobre la obra resuena y el público se da vuelta para mirarla, el telón se levanta poco después de que todos se hayan calmado, revelando otra escena en el bosque. Esta vez, lo que parece un noble y su séquito de sirvientes y Caballeros es lo que está allí, cruzando el escenario con paquetes a cuestas.

"¿Cuánto más lejos mi señor?" Gime el Caballero más cercano al noble; o más bien al Príncipe.

"No debería ser más que un día de viaje". El Príncipe declara y algunas ondas de sorpresa provienen de la audiencia al darse cuenta de que quien interpreta al Príncipe es una niña. Aunque una que estaba logrando la parte de _guapo_ bastante bien. "Sin embargo, deberíamos acampar por la noche. Los bosques pueden ser peligrosos por la noche."

"Aaaah... deseo descansar ahora..." El Caballero se queja de nuevo.

"No seas tan perezoso, Bernard". El Príncipe lo regaña. "Y mantente alerta. Aparentemente hay bandidos en estos bosques."

Se escuchan aullidos espeluznantes - o intentos de ellos- mientras los estudiantes vestidos de manera irregular como los bandidos parecen amenazar al grupo. Los ojos agudos de la audiencia los reconocen como los mismos bandidos que acogieron a Blancanieves. Los más agudos incluso notaron a uno encapuchado en la parte de atrás.

"No queremos ningún problema... déjanos ver lo que tienes en esas bolsas". El Líder Bandido hace un gesto con su espada hacia los criados acobardados que llevan los paquetes.

"O podrías resistirte y les cortaremos las gargantas". El bandido junto a él ofrece.

La reacción de Bernard ante eso es sacar su espada con un ademán. Luego duda y mira al Príncipe.

"Siegfried nosotros..." Bernard hace una pausa cuando ve la mirada determinada en la cara de Siegfried.

"No deseo hacer un escándalo, pero esta es una procesión importante. No puedo permitir que sucios bandidos se apoderen de eso" declara Siegfried, desenvainando su propia espada.

"Entonces estamos en un callejón sin salida... o no". El Líder Bandido suena divertido y deja escapar un silbido penetrante.

Aparecen incluso más bandidos, lo que hace que los miembros de la audiencia murmuren y algunos como Shirō se pregunten de dónde obtienen todos los miembros de su elenco.

"Estás superado en número después de todo." Él hace una falsa reverencia elegante hacia la cara de Siegfried.

"Pero no inferior". Se burla Siegfried y luego comienza la batalla.

Casualmente, mientras la batalla continúa, Siegfried se encuentra frente al bandido encapuchado. O no realmente, piensa Shirō divertido, ya que sabe qué tipo de historia es _esta_.

"Muy hábil para un simple bandido". Señala Siegfried mientras intercambia golpes con el bandido encapuchado. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

El bandido no responde, simplemente aumenta los ataques.

"¿Nada, hm?" Siegfried logra desarmar al bandido y lo hace retroceder, presionándolo con fuerza. Luego le quita a él la capucha...

... o más bien a ella, ya que Siegfried es recibido por el cabello negro y el dulce rostro de Blancanieves.

Yukio observa fijamente e intenta ver a su hermano dentro de ese personaje, pero solo logra tener dolor de cabeza.

"¡¿Una mujer?!" Siegfried suena conmocionado.

Blancanieves lo patea, liberándose de Siegfried solo para ser derribada en el suelo. En el fondo, la batalla continúa, aunque los bandidos parecen estar ganando.

Ni Blancanieves ni Siegfried se dan cuenta, demasiado atrapados entre sí.

"¿Desde cuándo una mujer es un bandido?" Exige Siegfried.

"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" Blancanieves le gruñe.

"Hombre... ahora no puedo pelear contigo. No puede golpear a las mujeres después de todo." Siegfried se lamenta. Él se pierde el enojado gruñido de Blancanieves antes de que sea demasiado tarde y ella lo golpea en la cabeza con una roca cercana, dejándolo inconsciente. Esto recibe vítores de las mujeres en la multitud, algo que molesta a algunos de los hombres mientras Mephisto y Shirō se ahogan un poco con la risa.

"Bueno, ¿no eres simplemente _encantador_?" Blancanieves se burla de él, liberándose de su cuerpo comatoso y volteándose hacia los bandidos victoriosos. "Recogan todos los tesoros y tributos traídos para la bruja. Dense prisa, debemos irnos antes de que vengan los guardias."

Los bandidos se lanzan a hacer lo que ella dice, mientras que Naoko en el papel de la Narradora explica.

"No le tomó mucho tiempo a Blancanieves convertirse en la nueva líder de la rebelión. Con su figura carismática y sus habilidades tácticas, fue una excelente líder. De hecho, con su presencia allí, de alguna manera, más y más personas se sintieron atraídas hacia el grupo de bandidos. Blancanieves estaba empezando a debilitar sin saberlo la magia de Lady Nimue. A su alrededor crece una fuerza rebelde y un día, Blancanieves jura regresar a casa y recuperar su trono".

Blancanieves levanta su espada recuperada. "¡Muévanse!"

Y las luces se apagan, se escucha un revoltijo mientras se cambia de nuevo el escenario.

Las luces se encienden para revelar el telón de fondo de lo que parece un calabozo. Se coloca una estantería cerca de una mesa de trabajo en la que trabaja Lady Nimue. Yukio nota que la lujosa prenda que lleva puesta es de un color mucho más oscuro que antes.

Y en el centro de la habitación hay un masivo caldero.

"Finalmente. Tengo lista la tormenta perfecta." Lady Nimue declara, alejándose de su mesa de trabajo.

La niebla brota cerca repentinamente y aparece el Espíritu del Espejo. "Si hubieras dedicado más tiempo al estudio de los hechizos de tormenta, lo hubieras logrado antes". Le informa a Lady Nimue rotundamente.

"No se puede evitar. Tengo un reino que gobernar." Lady Nimue protesta.

"Muy bien". El Espíritu del Espejo lo deja ahí. "¿Estás segura del éxito de este hechizo?"

"No hubiera pasado tanto tiempo elaborándolo si no fuera así. Ahora." Lady Nimue levanta las manos hacia arriba.

El sonido del trueno y un destello de luz para estimular la iluminación se ve y escucha.

"¡Busca y destruye a Blancanieves!" Ella grita.

Las luces se apagan y otra lucha por cambiar la escenografía se produce. Shirō niega con la cabeza y siente bastante pena por los pobres tramoyistas en este punto. Quien escribió el guión fue bastante cruel en ese sentido.

Las luces se encienden nuevamente sobre el bosque, aunque solo la mitad del escenario está iluminado. Siegfried está allí junto con Bernard, buscando extensamente a través del bosque mientras un trueno retumba ominosamente arriba.

"Siegfried, realmente deberíamos regresar. Esas nubes no se ven amables." Bernard aconseja, mirándolas con cautela.

"Me niego". Siegfried chasquea. "Debemos recuperar el tributo. Este ataque podría resultar en una guerra si no tenemos cuidado. Todos sabemos lo próspero que es este reino. Nuestro reino sería aplastado por su poder."

"¡Eso es cierto, pero señor!" Bernard chilla ante eso, revelando que él también es interpretado por una mujer cuando se golpea un dedo del pie y suelta un suave grito por ello.

El otro lado del escenario se ilumina mientras Siegfried y Bernard se oscurecen, revelando a Blancanieves afuera de la cabaña lavando la ropa. Ella mira hacia el cielo y frunce el ceño.

"Hay algo mal con esta tormenta... ¡oye, necesito ayuda para volver a entrar la ropa!" Ella grita hacia la cabaña. La puerta se abre para revelar al primer Bandido, quien corre hacia ella.

"Princesa..." Parece preocupado mientras acepta la cesta de ropa que se llena rápidamente.

"Puedes llamarme Blanca... ¿qué es esta sensación?" Pregunta Blancanieves.

La luz parpadea y Blancanieves salta hacia atrás desde donde un poco de luz fue hábilmente manipulada para parecer un rayo golpeando el suelo.

"¿Qué esta...?" El Bandido no tiene la oportunidad de terminar su oración cuando Blancanieves grita:

"¡Brujería!" Antes de salir corriendo al bosque.

"¡Princesa!" Exclama el Bandido, pero ella ya no está a la vista. Las luces se apagan y luego se encienden rápidamente. Es comprensible ya que solo tuvieron que hacer pequeños ajustes debido a que todavía están en el bosque. Siegfried está al frente, actuando como si estuviera luchando contra un fuerte viento mientras los efectos de sonido del viento llenan el aire.

"¡Bernard! ¿Bernard?" Grita.

Se escucha un fuerte estrépito y Blancanieves se tambalea detrás del gran árbol que está en el escenario. Ella termina aterrizando sobre Siegfried.

Por un momento, ambos están aturdidos y luego se orientan lo suficiente como para verse.

"Lo siento... espera, ¡eres esa mujer bandida!" Grita Siegfried.

"Oh, es encantador". Blancanieves dice inexpresivamente, causando algunas risas en la audiencia por su tono. Su voz da una impresión particular, como si acabara de encontrar un insecto.

"Soy Siegfried, Príncipe de--" Siegfried intenta protestar solo para que se escuche otro estruendo y Blancanieves lo hace rodar para alejarlo del "rayo".

"No serás más que un montón de cenizas si te quedas cerca de mí. ¡Ahora déjame ir!—" Exige Blancanieves, intentando desenredar su agarre de ella mientras se pone de pie.

"¡Me niego! Debo tener ese tributo o mi reino..." Protesta Siegfried.

"¡Déjame ir!" Grita Blancanieves.

Un gran boom estalla y el enorme árbol falso comienza a caer. Blancanieves grita y empuja a Siegfried, solo para que su agarre sobre ella la arrastre a un lugar seguro junto con él. Hay un momento de silencio mientras miran el árbol y luego el uno al otro.

"Por ahora, ¿encontremos refugio?" Ofrece Siegfried.

Las luces se apagan. Se necesita una revuelta más larga antes de que las luces se vuelvan a encender para revelar lo que parece ser el interior de una cueva, una con un fuego falso siendo "alimentado" por Siegfried. Blancanieves evita mirarlo y se ve bastante malhumorada por todo el asunto.

"Podrías agradecerme por salvarte". Sugiere Siegfried.

"Creo que yo te salvé". Blancanieves responde, provocando un encuentro de miradas fulminantes entre ellos.

"Ese tributo es realmente importante". Siegfried gruñe. "Prefiero no comenzar una guerra por algo tan tonto, pero la Reina Nimue es tan voluble que podría ser suficiente para ella".

Blancanieves parece sorprendida. "Pensé que ella deseaba evitar la guerra".

"Mi reino es rico. No en oro o joyas, sino en recursos naturales como alimentos y madera" explica Siegfried. "Tal cosa sería suficiente para la Reina Nimue si siente que tiene razón suficiente. Su propio reino está empezando a sufrir debido a su industria".

"Si hablas con la verdad... sería un mal servicio mantener el tesoro..." Blancanieves mira fuera de la cueva y por lo tanto, hacia la audiencia, luciendo pensativa.

"Además, no estamos listos para una rebelión, mucho menos para una guerra" dice, más para sí misma que para Siegfried. Pero él lo escucha de todos modos.

"Una rebelión... no son bandidos, sino rebeldes. Ya veo. Eso explica tu apariencia... una doncella escudera para liderar la rebelión." Siegfried sonríe al pensarlo.

"¡Soy una luchadora habilidosa!" Grita Blancanieves, girándose hacia Siegfried.

"La forma en que me derrotaste hace que eso sea cierto. Pido disculpas por mi grosería. Pero tu apariencia... ¿quién no se uniría detrás de una mujer tan hermosa?" Dice Siegfried, algo avergonzado por lo que dice.

"... ¿Crees que soy hermosa?" La voz de Blancanieves se quiebra ante eso y su expresión es lamentable. Como si nunca le hubieran dicho eso antes.

Cuando las luces se atenúan una vez más, Naoko habla. "A pesar de la terrible primera impresión, el Príncipe Siegfried logró encantar a Blancanieves. Y se encontró encantado también por esta feroz y bella dama. Aunque todavía no sabía su nombre, incluso después de que ella se fuera con la promesa de devolverle el tributo."

Las luces se encienden para mostrar a Lady Nimue en su lugar de trabajo, arrojando algo de su mesa de trabajo.

"¡Falló! ¿Por qué?" Exige mientras la niebla se arremolina y el Espíritu del Espejo aparece una vez más.

"Solo deseabas la muerte de Blancanieves" explica el Espíritu del Espejo, tan monótono como siempre. "Te enfocaste tanto en ese hecho que a la tormenta se le hizo imposible lastimar a otro. Como Blancanieves no estaba sola durante la tormenta, el hechizo falló."

"Ya veo... entonces elaboraré un hechizo mejor para esto... algo para devorarla y traerme su corazón..." reflexiona Lady Nimue.

Las luces se apagan y otra revuelta, pero una con poco tiempo entre medio a pesar del gran cambio de escenario al bosque una vez más y una gran pila de paquetes frente a Siegfried, Bernard y su séquito.

"¡Señor! Es increíble... ¿lograste recuperar todo esto tú solo?" Exclama Bernard.

"No exactamente..." Siegfried admite suavemente, y por un momento Shirō se pregunta cuánto es actuando y cuánto es algo que piensa la chica que desempeña este papel.

"Umi... ¿Siegfried?" Bernard logra decir, luciendo confundido.

"No importa. ¡Al castillo!" Declara Siegfried, una ovación estalla mientras las luces se apagan nuevamente y Naoko habla.

"Gracias a la oportuna reunión de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Siegfried, la guerra se evitó aunque solo fuera por ahora" explica Naoko. "Mientras tanto, Lady Nimue se escondía cada vez más en su taller. Intentando cumplir su deseo de matar a Blancanieves, Lady Nimue no notó algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, el cómo su control sobre la población comenzaba a resbalar lenta pero seguramente..."

El sonido de voces zumbantes, quejas y preguntas sobre Lady Nimue y otras cosas similares, llena brevemente el aire antes de ser cortado.

"Y también la rebelión de Blancanieves, lentamente pero con seguridad, ganó más poder". Naoko continúa después de que la última de las voces se desvaneció. "Pero aún no es tiempo para que ataquen, ya que no hubo apoyo desde lo alto para destronar a Lady Nimue".

Las luces se vuelven a encender para revelar la cabaña, con Blancanieves mirando por la ventana en un aturdimiento distraído. Ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando entra el Líder Bandido. Apenas nota la comida que está cocinando. Shirō señala que la cocina es real y se sorprende en privado por ello. '_¿Permitieron eso en el escenario?'_

"Estoy siendo tonta... no es como si él supiera dónde vivo..." Blancanieves suspira.

"¿Quién?" Pregunta el Líder Bandido, haciendo que Blancanieves se sobresalte.

"¡Aah! Eso me asustó." Blancanieves deja escapar un gran suspiro al ver que simplemente era el Líder Bandido.

"Lo siento". La sonrisa divertida que tiene en su rostro dice que no lo siente tanto. "¿Pero quién es este él? ¿Tiene que ver con que nos hicieras renunciar a nuestro botín?"

"No." Dice Blancanieves rápidamente; demasiado rápido. "Es solo que habría causado sufrimiento al reino si le hubiéramos dado a la bruja una razón para ir a la guerra".

"Oooh... si tú lo dices". El Líder Bandido suena muy divertido. "Por cierto, eso se va a quemar si no tienes cuidado".

Blancanieves maldice cuando el humo sale de lo que sea que sea ese platillo y se apresura a detenerlo con un toque hábil. Y ahora Shirō y Yukio realmente pueden ver a Rin en ese personaje, ya que Rin parece muy molesto por tener que arruinar un platillo para la obra y se nota en sus acciones como Blancanieves.

Mientras esto sucede, Naoko habla una vez más. "Blancanieves se encontró pensando en el Príncipe Siegfried a menudo. Preguntándose qué estaba haciendo y si ella podría volver a verlo."

Las luces se apagan mientras añade "Sin saberlo, el Príncipe Siegfried sentía lo mismo".

Las luces se encienden para revelar lo que parece ser probablemente una habitación de invitados en el castillo. Siegfried camina de un lado a otro mientras Bernard lo observa desde un costado en una silla junto a un juego de ajedrez.

"Aaah... es demasiado pronto..." Siegfried se rasca la cabeza. "Quiero decir, sé que tiene que estar en ese bosque, pero no sería prudente encontrar su hogar si..."

"Siegfried... por favor, no me digas que una mujer bandida salvaje es la que te está distrayendo". Bernard se lamenta.

"Entonces no lo haré... tal vez debería deambular por allí de todos modos... ella debe salir por allí a veces. Para recoger flores, fruta o algo..." Siegfried se da la vuelta y comienza a salir de la habitación.

Sir Bernard observa cómo Siegfried sale de la habitación, parece como si estuviera agotado por esto.

"Oh cielos. Esta atortolado" Bernard mira a la audiencia. "¿Qué debe hacer un amigo? Su familia nunca aceptará _ese_ emparejamiento".

Las luces se apagan y después de un poco de lucha se enciende un foco sobre Lady Nimue en su mesa de trabajo, con algunas figuras extrañas en la parte superior.

"Esto debería funcionar... Blancanieves hará lo que la nieve hace mejor..." declara Lady Nimue.

Las luces se apagan nuevamente y Mephisto puede ver el alboroto para volver a traer el bosque. Las luces se encienden para revelar a Siegfried vagando por ahí. Los aullidos aparecen y el vello de la nuca de la mayoría de los miembros de la audiencia se levanta. Mephisto tiene que felicitar silenciosamente al elenco y al equipo aquí; ese sonido es casi como un lobo, pero muy levemente desviado.

Siegfried se detiene ante eso. "¿Lobos? No... eso no suena bien".

Las luces se oscurecen antes de que un foco se encienda del otro lado del escenario, revelando que Blancanieves hace algo en el bosque. Ella levanta la mirada ante los aullidos.

"Esos lobos son bastante persistentes... ¿por qué siguen aullando?" Se pregunta Blancanieves.

Ahí es cuando aparecen los "lobos" en el claro. Obviamente, son personas con pieles extrañas, pero, a pesar de eso, el disfraz logra transmitir la idea de que son bestias monstruosas. Blancanieves alcanza la espada en su cintura.

"Lo que estaba escuchando no eran lobos" explica Naoko. "En realidad eran monstruos creados por Lady Nimue. Bestias horribles que pretendían hacerle lo peor a Blancanieves antes de llevar su corazón a Lady Nimue. Brutos viciosos con mandíbulas desgarradoras y ojos locos, baba ácida e incluso un toque de inteligencia en esos ojos llenos de locura. El tipo de crueldad que solo una cruel hechicera podría crear..."

Naoko continúa en esa línea, adoptando un tono alegre mientras explica ansiosamente las "características" de los monstruos. Mephisto suda y se pregunta qué tipo de persona es esta "Narradora".

"¡NAOKO!" Grita Blancanieves, luciendo exasperada y cortando su diatriba.

"Oops. ¡Lo siento!" Más risas provienen de esto cuando Blancanieves acuna su rostro en sus manos por un momento antes de levantarlo y volver al guión.

"Oh no..." Blancanieves continua con algunas maldiciones viciosas mientras los monstruos "atacan" a medida que las luces se apagan y los aullidos comienzan de nuevo.

El foco se enciende para revelar a Siegfried "corriendo" hacia Blancanieves, las luces se encienden para revelar algunos cortes ingeniosamente hechos y sangre fluyendo de Blancanieves.

Siegfried deja escapar un grito de guerra y se lanza a la batalla, sorprendiendo a Blancanieves.

"¡¿Tú?!" Ella exclama.

"Parece que necesitas ayuda". Siegfried le lanza una sonrisa antes de ponerse en una posición de lucha contra los "lobos".

"Sí, eso parece". Blancanieves se las arregla para jadear, girándose hacia los lobos.

Las luces se apagan, dejando solo los sonidos de la batalla, mientras Naoko habla por sobre ellos.

"Con su poder combinado, Blancanieves y el Príncipe Siegfried lograron derrotar a los monstruos preparados para Blancanieves".

Las luces vuelven a encenderse para revelar a todos los "lobos" muertos y Blancanieves y Siegfried mirándose, ambos parecían bastante exhaustos.

"Así que, Encantador, ¿vienes por estos bosques a menudo?" Blancanieves suena como si estuviera tratando de ser casual pero fallando.

"No tan a menudo como me gustaría mi señora. Si mi experiencia me ha mostrado correctamente, entonces podría ver tu hermoso rostro con bastante frecuencia." Siegfried se burla, aunque agacha la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzado por su honestidad.

"Encantador como siempre..." No obstante, Blancanieves está sonriendo mientras habla

Las luces se apagan y una luz se enciende sobre Lady Nimue, quien empuja las figuras fuera de la mesa de trabajo mientras grita. Mephisto se da cuenta de cómo algunas de las figuras rebotan y calcula que todas las figuras están intactas a pesar del duro trato.

"¡Eso--! Ya he tenido suficiente. ¡Espejo! Dime cuál es la mejor manera de vencer a Blancanieves." Lady Nimue grita, haciendo que la audiencia se estremezca.

La niebla se eleva ante su llamado y el Espíritu del Espejo se revela. "Debes crear un disfraz a través del cual ella no podrá ver e ir a la cabaña donde vive".

"Entonces se necesita un toque personal... pero que sería el mejor... ¡ajá!" Lady Nimue ve la manzana puesta en su mesa de trabajo y la levanta. "Una manzana... encantadora y hermosa... y tan fácil de envenenar..."

"Ningún veneno común funcionara mi señora" aconseja el Espíritu del Espejo.

"Entonces, ¿de qué tipo?" Exige Lady Nimue.

"Muerte durmiente. Un poderoso veneno mágico que la pondrá en un sueño mortal." Es la respuesta que obtiene.

"La enterrarán viva... jejeje... espera, todas las maldiciones tienen cura. ¿Cuál es la de esta?" Lady Nimue entrecierra los ojos sospechosamente al Espíritu del Espejo.

"El primer beso del amor verdadero".

Lady Nimue estalla en carcajadas. "¡Ridículo! Tal cosa... ¿en esos bosques entre esas _personas_? No hay ninguna posibilidad. ¡Ni siquiera existe! ¡Además, la enterrarán viva y no habrá besos para la dulce y bella Blancanieves!"

Lady Nimue se aleja, riendo triunfantemente. Las luces se apagan a excepción del reflector sobre el Espíritu del Espejo.

"Si eso es así, mi señora, no tienes nada que temer. Pero si no es así, deberá pagar el precio. Y el costo de un hechizo tan poderoso será tu ruina..." advierte.

Las luces se apagan una vez más. Una vez más se produce una revuelta, pero no tan grande como antes. Mephisto se da cuenta de que es porque, ya que el foco solo reveló a Lady Nimue y el Espíritu del Espejo, pudieron cambiar las cosas ligeramente, lo suficiente como para ahorrar tiempo. Por lo tanto, no pasa mucho tiempo para que se revele la cabaña, con los bandidos y Blancanieves mirando un mapa sobre la mesa.

"Cada vez más personas se alejan del yugo de la magia de la bruja... pero todavía no es suficiente" les informa el Líder Bandido, dando vueltas alrededor del mapa.

"Sin embargo, todavía está atada a la ley" señala Blancanieves. "El decreto que dice que voy a tomar el trono en mi cumpleaños número 18 aún está intacto."

"Eso es verdad Princesa". El segundo Bandido asiente. "La ley establece que a menos que se vea el cuerpo del heredero, este no puede ser declarado totalmente muerto. Y aunque la bruja hizo ese funeral tan elaborado, nadie vio tu cuerpo."

"Entonces, a los ojos de la ley, estoy viva y sigo siendo la heredera. Es suficiente, creo." Blancanieves suena confiada, aunque a veces su voz tiembla.

"Pero no hasta que encontremos una manera de romper su magia por completo..." advierte el Líder Bandido. "Se ha debilitado, aunque no sabemos por qué, pero como no hay forma de reunir completamente al reino".

Blancanieves maldice y golpea su mano sobre la mesa. "Ella debe tener una debilidad en alguna parte... la magia no es del todo poderosa, de lo contrario todos los reinos estarían bajo el dominio de magos y brujas".

Las luces se apagan una vez más. Shirō mira a Yukio mientras continúa la loca revuelta y se traga una carcajada. Parece que Yukio no puede comprender completamente qué tan bueno es actuando Rin en este momento. Hace que Shirō también se pregunte cómo lo está logrando. No creía que Rin fuera un buen actor antes.

_'Tal vez alguien le enseñó'. _Shirō reflexiona en silencio, girándose hacia el escenario cuando las luces se encienden de nuevo. Nuevamente, solo hay un foco encendido, el cual muestra a Lady Nimue frente a su caldero.

Cuando agrega el último ingrediente, habla: "Ah, sí, esto servirá".

Lady Nimue da un paso atrás y echa las manos hacia atrás.

"¡Por los poderes de la oscuridad te conjuro!" Ella ordena. "¡Veneno tan sublime y manchado de maldad, te concedo el poder que tengo para buscar y destruir a mi enemigo!"

La luz parpadea y un enfermizo resplandor verde proviene del caldero.

Lady Nimue saca la manzana y la sumerge cuidadosamente en el caldero. La manzana que saca es de color rojo brillante pero también brilla intensamente. Por un momento, Shirō se pregunta cómo lo hicieron, luego se da cuenta de que debe ser una manzana falsa con luces instaladas.

Lady Nimue se ríe a carcajadas. "Y así caerá Blancanieves... ¡Espejo Mágico, dime dónde está su cabaña!"

El foco vuelve a encenderse, al igual que la niebla que rodea al Espíritu del Espejo y se desliza hacia el caldero de Lady Nimue.

"En lo profundo del bosque, más allá del río y más allá de un valle, se encuentra la cabaña de la rebelión. Dentro está Blancanieves." El Espíritu del Espejo le informa.

Lady Nime se ve complacida. "¡Ajá! ¿Y cuándo he de ir?"

"En una semana, mi señora, los bandidos, dejaran a Blancanieves sola mientras viajan una gran distancia para obtener los suministros necesarios para su rebelión". Le aconseja.

"Eso funcionara... me da tiempo para hacer los arreglos para mi desaparición..." Lady Nimue se ríe malvadamente mientras se va, sin darse cuenta de cómo el Espíritu del Espejo la mira irse.

"Pero el día que puedes ir, es el día en que Blancanieves se convierte en reina". El Espíritu del Espejo le revela a la audiencia.

El foco se apaga y después de un momento el escenario completo se ilumina, revelando un conjunto de murallas y dos Caballeros que protegen el castillo de frente a la audiencia.

"Tan aburrido..." se lamenta el primer Caballero. "¿Cuánto tiempo falta para cambiar nuestro turno?"

"Mucho tiempo todavía para eso..." El Segundo le dice.

"Aaah... esto apesta..." El primer Caballero se inclina y murmura algo desagradable en voz baja.

"Sin embargo, ¿no es extraño...?" Dice de repente, enderezándose de nuevo.

"¿Qué cosa?" El segundo Caballero pregunta.

"No estoy seguro, pero la Reina Nimue... ella no es realmente nuestra Reina, ¿verdad?" Señala el primer Caballero.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" El segundo Caballero se ve sorprendido por la idea. "¡La Reina Nimue se casó con nuestro Rey, eso la convierte en Reina!"

"Lo sé, pero ¿no es extraño?" El primero le recuerda al otro. "Nunca escucho ninguna orden de Su Majestad el Rey, sino solo de Su Majestad la Reina".

"Bueno, tienes un punto allí. Pero él siempre está de acuerdo con ella." El segundo ofrece.

"Aunque, ¿por qué siempre está de acuerdo con ella?" El primero señala. "Quiero decir... ¡no siempre puedes estar de acuerdo con alguien!"

"¡Lo sé! ¿Y no estaba planeando el Rey renunciar pronto?" El segundo suena pensativo en este punto.

Otro Caballero entra, haciendo que los dos primeros Caballeros se enderecen.

"¡Oye, no holgazaneen mientras están de guardia!" El tercer Caballero les grita.

"¡Sí, señor!" Los dos primeros Caballeros corean juntos.

El tercer caballero los mira por un momento y luego se va.

"Aaaah... tan aburrido..." El primer Caballero vuelve a inclinarse.

Sir Sebastian aparece desde el otro lado, mirándolos directamente.

"Los escuché a ustedes dos... hablando con traición de la Reina..." Su voz casi suena oscura.

"Sir Sebestian, simplemente estábamos..." El segundo Caballero comienza a protestar, solo para que Sebastian le haga una seña cortándolo.

"No importa. También me pregunto lo mismo... la próxima semana, si todo estuviera bien, la Princesa Blancanieves se convertiría en la Reina Blancanieves..." Sebastian suena arrepentido.

Los dos Caballeros se miran.

"¡Pero no hay esperanza de eso ahora... aaah, Blancanieves, muriendo tan joven...!" Se lamenta melodramáticamente.

Las luces se apagan nuevamente y otra pelea entra en juego.

Pero sobre eso habla Naoko,

"Gracias a la creciente magia de Blancanieves, aunque todavía latente por dentro, el control de Lady Nimue sobre el reino continuó deslizándose. Incluso aquellos que la sirven fielmente y se benefician de sus planes y acciones comenzaron a cuestionarse cuán leales eran a ella. Algunos incluso comenzaban a pensar que era... antinatural".

* * *

Yukio está empezando a ponerse casi inquieto por todo esto, pero se mantiene firme. De cuando comprobó su reloj, la obra debería terminar pronto. _'Y luego, voy a ser capaz de hacerle preguntas a __Nii__-san.' _Yukio se afirma a sí mismo.

La luz se enciende en la escenografía de la cabaña, con Blancanieves en la puerta despidiendo a los bandidos invisibles.

"¡Adiós! Buena suerte en su viaje... aah, desearía que me hubieran dejado ir." Blancanieves suspira. "Por otra parte, no es una buena idea dejar este lugar solo. ¡Además, puedo hacer todas las tareas sin ningún problema mientras ellos no están!"

Blancanieves se mueve alrededor de la cabaña, dando la impresión de estar trabajando. Y entonces llaman a la puerta.

"¿Ya va?" Blancanieves suena confundida pero todavía se acerca a la puerta.

Blancanieves abre la puerta y luce sorprendida por quién ve. Un foco en el exterior de la cabaña, revela una figura encorvada y encapuchada.

"Aaah, estoy tan contenta de que haya alguien aquí. Me temo que me perdí... se suponía que me dirigía a casa, pero la lluvia..." Una voz bastante decrepita proviene de ella, aunque femenina.

"Oh sí... llovió muy fuerte esta mañana... hm, pero abuela, ¿no deberías estar en casa en cama durante ese clima?" Pregunta Blancanieves.

"Normalmente sí, pero los manzanos están dando tanta fruta fresca y jugosa que tuve que ir allí antes de que otros animales las consiguieran". La anciana se ríe entre dientes mientras habla.

La anciana saca una canasta y muestra que está llena de manzanas, con una particularmente roja y madura en la parte superior.

"¿Te gustaría probar una?" Le ofrece.

Blancanieves niega con la cabeza. "Oh, no podría... oh, por favor entra".

La anciana sigue a Blancanieves y se sienta ante un gesto de Blancanieves.

"¿Quieres un poco de té?" Ofrece Blancanieves después de un tiempo.

"Eso sería bueno, sí". La voz decrepita cae por un momento, pero se suaviza rápidamente.

Blancanieves pone a hervir el agua y luego se gira hacia la anciana.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres manzanas?" Insiste. "Considéralo un regalo en agradecimiento por la ayuda que me has brindado".

Blancanieves niega con la cabeza lentamente. "No, está bien... No debería tomar algo que debió tardar tanto en conseguir. Parece que las necesita."

"Pero tú también las necesitas querida". La anciana insiste. "Las manzanas son buenas para la salud... y también para el amor".

Blancanieves se interesa ante eso. "Amor... amor, ¿de verdad?"

La anciana toma la manzana superior y la levanta.

"Se dice que si le pides un deseo a una manzana roja y madura que ha sido cosechada recientemente antes de morderla, tus sueños románticos se harán realidad" explica, con la voz un poco vacilante.

Hay algunos gritos de los miembros más jóvenes de la audiencia, llorando para que Blancanieves no caiga en los trucos de la malvada bruja, solo para que los adultos cercanos los callen suavemente.

"Es eso así..." Blancanieves tropieza un poco con su línea, mirando sorprendida al público.

"Alguien tan joven y hermosa como tú debe tener sueños románticos, ¿no? Mucho mejor que una anciana como yo." La anciana se ríe un poco ante eso, seca y sin humor.

Blancanieves acepta vacilante la manzana. "Bueno... si usted insiste."

Blancanieves sostiene la manzana y luce bastante distante por un momento. Y es por ese mismo momento, que Yukio siente un extraño escalofrío correr por su columna vertebral.

"Deseo..." Su voz se apaga y da un mordisco; o actúa como si lo hiciera.

Las luces se apagan repentinamente, excepto por un extraño resplandor proveniente de la manzana.

"Me siento extraña..." esas débiles palabras son escuchadas, obviamente pertenecientes a Blancanieves.

Se escucha un fuerte golpe y un foco se enciende para revelar la forma desplomada de Blancanieves.

"Jejejeje..." Se escucha una risa desagradable. Se enciende otro foco, revelando a Lady Nimue en lugar de la anciana.

"¡Ahora soy la más bella y nada se interpondrá entre mi trono y yo!" Declara, alejándose de Blancanieves mientras las luces se apagan.

Las luces al regresar revelan la escenografía de la habitación de invitados. El príncipe Siegfried está caminando de un lado a otro de nuevo.

"Todo el tiempo que Blancanieves estuvo en peligro, el Príncipe Siegfried sintió una gran inquietud" revela Naoko. "Sin saber por qué, solo que tenía que ver con Blancanieves. Esto lo atormentó tanto, hasta que alcanzó un punto crítico cuando Blancanieves mordió la manzana envenenada."

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunta Bernard.

"¡Sí, no, no estoy seguro! ¡Pero tengo que irme!" Grita Siegfried.

"¿Ir a dónde?" Exige Bernard.

"¡A ver a esa chica!" Anuncia Siegfried.

"¡Espérame!" Grita Bernard, persiguiendo a Siegfried a medida que salen del escenario.

Se oyen truenos, al igual que el sonido de la lluvia cuando las luces se apagan nuevamente. Los efectos de sonido de la tormenta ayudan a ocultar otra lucha para restablecer el escenario.

Las luces revelan el bosque y la escenografía de la cabaña, pero es una nueva que muestra tanto el interior de la cabaña como el bosque, es solo que la sección de la cabaña aún no está iluminada. Siegfried y Bernard se apresuran en el escenario, y Siegfried mira a su alrededor.

"Ella está aquí... Sé que está aquí... y está en peligro". Siegfried se ve aterrorizado. Tan aterrorizado que Mephisto se pregunta quién será esta dama para actuar de esa manera. ¿Bastante talentosa o tal vez un poco de realidad escondida?

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Bernard jadea.

"No lo sé... ¡pero de todos modos lo sé!" Insiste Siegfried.

El príncipe Siegfried ve la cabaña y corre hacia ella. Abre la puerta de golpe, la cabaña se ilumina.

"¡Mi señora!" Eso parece ser arrancado de su garganta.

Blancanieves yace como antes, con la manzana en la mano.

Siegfried se arrodilla a su lado y la toma en sus brazos.

"Abre tus ojos. ¡Mi señora, déjame ver tus hermosos ojos!" Él le suplica. El tono de voz es del tipo que induce desesperación y aunque es solo una historia, algo falso, Shirō siente miedo por un momento.

Bernard recoge la manzana y la deja caer con repulsión. "¡Esta manzana ha sido envenenada!"

"¡No!" Siegfried se lamenta.

Las luces se atenúan, dejando un foco encendido sobre el Príncipe Siegfried y Blancanieves.

"No puedes estar muerta... prometimos volver a vernos, ¿no? Para hablar más y pasar más tiempo juntos... no puedes estar muerta..." Siegfried le suplica.

El príncipe Siegfried se inclina sobre Blancanieves.

"No podría soportar no volver a ver tu cara sonriente..." Gime.

Mientras se inclina más cerca del rostro de Blancanieves, Yukio siente sus manos apretarse en puños. Luego se distrae rápidamente cuando la luz se desvanece y deja solo extrañas luces verdes flotando y bailando lentamente por el escenario, provocando gritos de asombro.

Sin ser visto, Rin hace a un lado a Mizuki antes de que ella se acerque demasiado.

Una brillante luz inunda el escenario y Blancanieves se despierta con un jadeo.

"¡Estás despierta!" Grita Siegfried, luciendo ridículamente feliz.

"Encantador..." Blancanieves suena débil pero feliz.

"¿Qué... qué fue eso? Estaba muerta, ¿verdad?" Bernard está confundido, pero ni Blancanieves ni Siegfried le están prestando atención.

Blancanieves le sonríe al Príncipe Siegfried y toca su cara.

"Viniste" dice en voz baja.

"Por supuesto". Siegfried respira y la acerca más mientras las luces se apagan de nuevo.

Cuando regresan es en una habitación con el Rey desplomado sobre una silla. Sir Sebastian está delante de él, arrodillado frente a él y con cara de tristeza.

"Con el hechizo sobre Blancanieves roto, también se rompieron todos los hechizos de Lady Nimue sobre la población". Naoko declara.

"Su Majestad..." Sebastian susurra.

El rey se sacude y levanta la vista por primera vez en años.

"Sir Sebastian... ¿dónde está mi hija?" Pregunta el rey.

"¡Señor!" Sebastian parece listo para estallar de pura alegría. Luego, las luces se apagan, solo para encenderse con rapidez nuevamente para revelar la sala del trono.

Lady Nimue se para frente a los tronos, sorprendida por los enojados Lores, Damas y Caballeros frente a ella.

"¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?" Exige.

"¡Bruja! ¡Sal del trono! ¡Eso no es tuyo!" Le gritan, enojados y feroces.

"¿Q-qué?" Lady Nimue obviamente no puede comprender esto.

"¡Sal de mi trono!" Esa voz clara y resonante proviene de Blancanieves.

Los Lores, Damas y Caballeros retroceden, revelando a Blancanieves, al Príncipe Siegfried, Sir Bernard y los Bandidos.

"¡Princesa!" Exclama la Dama de aspecto bastante alto y masculino.

"Princesa... ¿eres la princesa de esta tierra?" Siegfried suena muy sorprendido.

Blancanieves lo ignora a favor de la bruja frente a ella. "Nimue... recuperaré mi trono de ti".

"¡Me niego! Mi magia... uh ¡mi magia no funciona!" Nimue se mira las manos e intenta sacudirlas alrededor como si hubiera sido traicionada.

"¡No tienes poder aquí!" Declara Blancanieves y una gran ovación estalla.

Las luces se apagan de nuevo.

"Y Lady Nimue también fue derrotada" explica Naoko con alegría. "Por sus crímenes, fue ejecutada. Las minas fueron cerradas y las viles fábricas también, y el Reino se reparó con lentitud pero con seguridad. Y un mes después, ¡Blancanieves tuvo su coronación!"

Las luces se encienden en el mismo escenario, excepto que ahora se revela un balcón a un costado y cerca de la audiencia. Se está celebrando una fiesta, incluso los bandidos son vistos dentro y hay mucha alegría, baile y sonidos felices.

Blancanieves se separa de la fiesta y se instala en un balcón. Revelando muy bien su increíble atuendo, un vestido de coronación en el mejor de los casos.

El vestido es blanco y de aspecto majestuoso con un bordado dorado claro que baja por la parte delantera del vestido mismo. Los diseños son una mezcla de flores y patrones de encaje que lo hacen decorativo y detallado. El cuello del vestido tiene una forma de V pequeña, mientras que las mangas son cortas y un poco abultadas con un volante al final. Atado alrededor de los hombros hay una larga capa de color morado oscuro con pelaje blanco en los bordes. Al final de la capa esta lo que uno supone que es el escudo de armas de la reina, bordado en oro y plata.

Después de un momento, Siegfried se acerca a ella.

"Así que has recuperado tu reino". Siegfried comienza conversacionalmente.

"Encantador..." Blancanieves lo mira con una carita triste. "Y tú vas a volver a casa pronto, ¿cierto?"

"Bueno, si" Admite Siegfried. "A menos que se te ocurra una razón por la que debería quedarme".

Blancanieves mira desde el balcón al público. Y una extraña sonrisa cruza su rostro.

"Has estropeado mi honor". Ella declara.

"¿Lo hice?" Siegfried se ve como un cachorro muy confundido por un momento.

"Sí... lo hiciste... robaste mi primer beso". Blancanieves se sonroja ante eso y Yukio está casi seguro de que es un verdadero sonrojo de su hermano. "Deberías hacerte responsable por eso".

"Oh". Siegfried sonríe, viendo a dónde va. "Bueno, si quisieras disponer del hijo menor no-bueno de un pequeño reino, con mucho gusto lo compensaría".

Hay un momento en que Rin se congela, perdido al respecto. Algo sobre esa línea agita algo dentro de él. Un empujón de Mizuki lo sacude y vuelve a actuar.

"Solo si deseas estar con una mujer bandida que puede vencerte en batalla". Blancanieves exclama, volteándose para mirar a Siegfried nuevamente con esperanza en cada línea de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué otra mujer desearía?" Siegfried se ríe a medias, abrazándola.

"Y así, la Reina Blancanieves se casó con el Príncipe Siegfried. Y todos vivieron felices para siempre." Naoko proclama mientras se baja el telón.

Hay un momento de silencio. Se extiende y se extiende hasta que todos sienten que sus corazones estallarán.

Un silencio como ese es algo _muy_ bueno aquí, después de todo.

* * *

El alivio de poder salir de lo que al final fue un atuendo caluroso estimula a Ying Hua, aunque apenas logra quitarse la mayor parte de la pintura verde de la piel antes de salir corriendo.

Mientras corre, choca con alguien. Alguien que la estabiliza y se siente como un rayo oscuro para sus sentidos. De hecho, le recuerda la sensación de la magia de Time y ella levanta la vista hacia la cara de un demonio.

"Mira a dónde vas, jovencita". Él le sonríe pero no llega a sus ojos. Luego parpadea y algo más genuino llega a sus ojos; curiosidad. "¿Eres esa actriz que interpretó el papel del Espíritu del Espejo?"

Ying Hua lo mira y luego asiente. "Sí. Supongo que te gustó la actuación."

"Pues, sí... Sin embargo, Blancanieves fue mi favorito". Reflexiona.

Ying Hua lo observa y entonces lo ve. La forma de sus pómulos y particularmente sus ojos. _'Un pariente lejano parece...'_

"No me sorprende. Tenemos que pasar de contrabando a nuestra Blancanieves antes de que los fanáticos la persigan" dice Ying Hua simplemente, inclinando la cabeza. "Bueno, buen día para ti. ¡Y buena suerte!"

Mephisto no tiene la oportunidad de preguntarle acerca de la buena suerte que le deseó, ya que rápidamente se desvanece entre la multitud. Mephisto frunce los labios y considera que esa extraña jovencita es casi tan interesante como su hermanito.

Es una pena que no pudiera obtener un nombre.

* * *

"¡No puedo creer esto!" Rin levanta sus manos en el aire. Finalmente se ha quedado sin disfraz, pero aún está encerrado en la parte trasera del teatro.

Mizuki está con él, tratando de parecer comprensiva, pero a veces su boca se tuerce y Rin simplemente sabe que está conteniendo la risa.

Sekki ni siquiera se molestó en contenerla, aunque al menos se detuvo.

"Aunque esto es algo... que no habíamos pensado". Mizuki admite. "Quiero decir... eres tan popular y todos están convencidos de que eres una chica..."

Rin gime y se frota la frente. "¿Cuándo puedo irme?"

"Cuando tengamos todo despejado por Watanabe-san" le recuerda Mizuki.

Rin comienza a caminar de un lado a otro ante eso, murmurando para sí mismo.

"Y esto es solo el primer día". Señala Sekki, divertida ante la difícil situación de Rin. Mizuki resopla ante eso, dándose cuenta de que seguramente empeorará mucho antes de mejorar.

_'Y no podemos revelar la verdad... eso sería... malo por varias razones'. _Mizuki hace una mueca. _'Incluso más razones que antes'._

* * *

La cena no es calmada esa noche. De hecho, probablemente sea demasiado ruidosa ya que todos hacen todo lo posible para bromear a Rin por su papel como Blancanieves.

"Tenemos que ver si podemos ir para la próxima actuación". Nagatomo se ríe. "¿Crees que podríamos tomar fotos?"

"Hmm... no tengo certeza, pero estoy seguro de que es posible". Los ojos de Shirō centellean detrás de sus lentes.

Rin los ignora a favor de cenar.

Yukio se da cuenta. "Um. ¿Estás bien, Nii-san? Sabes que solo están bromeando, ¿verdad?"

Rin levanta la vista, con los ojos muy abiertos, luego sorbe sus fideos. "Esperar ¿Qué?"

"¿No te diste cuenta? Cielos, Rin, estabas en un maldito vestido. ¡Múltiples vestidos!" Izumi agita los brazos para enfatizar.

Rin se encoge de hombros. "¿Y? Es solo ropa. Además, estaba actuando."

Nadie puede responder a eso, demasiado sorprendidos por ello. Excepto Shirō que termina, después de un momento de reflexión, sonriendo.

_'Oh, mi... y no creas que no me di cuenta de las cámaras Mephisto. No podrás usar esto como chantaje.' _Shirō se ríe.

Con ese pensamiento feliz en mente, se une a Rin como el único capaz de comer mientras todos los demás se reinician lentamente ante el impacto de las palabras de Rin.

Definitivamente no lo habrían considerado algo tan fácil de descartar. ¡Los monjes aún ahora continuaban molestando a Yukio por la misión por la que tuvo que travestirse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Contralto: Es la más grave entre las voces femeninas. Es una voz profunda y potente y a la vez, poco corriente y se asocia poco a una voz de mujer. Es una voz, que no se oye en demasiadas composiciones musicales, bien sea porque hay pocos papeles que requieren esta tesitura o también porque no hay muchas cantantes que la posean (alrededor de un 2% de las mujeres en el mundo la poseen).
> 
> (2)lomos: Se sitúan en la región lumbar (parte inferior y central de la espalda) La palabra "lomos" en hebreo designa también la parte del cuerpo donde están los órganos reproductivos, a menudo considerada como la región fuente del poder erótico o procreador (en palabras burdas se refería a que hacia latir la región del cuerpo cercana a donde esta el pene xD aunque me costo mucho buscar y encontrar la explicación de esta frase)
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	19. Chapter 19

A pesar del frío invernal afuera, no está nevando. En cambio, es mucho peor que eso.

Es lluvia gélida, fría, cruel y siempre parece llegar a todas partes. Un paraguas no sirve de mucho bajo los vientos que vienen con las lluvias resbaladizas y peligrosas, por lo que solo puedes mojarte y rezar para llegar a un lugar cálido pronto.

Rin está empezando a realmente odiar el viaje hacia y desde la escuela. Y ni siquiera es causado por magia como el último largo período de lluvia. No, es solo mala suerte y malas condiciones climáticas.

Rin se queja para sí mismo mientras irrumpe adentro, sintiéndose podrido hasta la médula. No se molesta en devolver el saludo, solo acepta la toalla que se le ofrece y hace todo lo posible para secarse lo suficiente antes de entrar.

Y se dirige directamente hacia arriba, al baño, donde planea darse un baño caliente muy largo y agradable. Algo para sacar el frío de sus huesos.

_'Podría aprender a odiar la lluvia...'_ piensa Rin con un gruñido mientras se desnuda y guarda su ropa en el armario reservado para él. Se detiene cuando reconoce un par de uwabaki y a su hermano.

Yukio se ve horrible, exhausto y agotado. Está en el baño con una expresión aturdida en su rostro, lo que sugiere que no está realmente allí.

Rin hace una mueca y luego entra silenciosamente y se limpia. Yukio no se mueve en absoluto -incluso cuando Rin hace chirriar el taburete por accidente- hasta que Rin se desliza en la bañera junto a él.

"¿Nii-san?" Yukio parpadea, confundido por la "repentina" aparición de Rin y por cómo se acurruca cerca de Yukio en el baño.

"Cállate. Odio esta lluvia." Rin se queja.

Yukio en realidad se ríe y se relaja un poco ante ello. "Sí. Yo también."

Rin sonríe levemente ante eso y se inclina más cerca de Yukio, simplemente disfrutando del contacto cercano.

No durará, pero es suficiente para que la lluvia helada casi valga la pena.

**Capítulo 19: Rugido del Rayo**

Ying Hua observa la lluvia gélida cayendo afuera con un ceño pensativo. Ha pasado casi una semana desde el Festival de Invierno. El mismo Festival de Invierno, donde participo su clase y el club de drama y lo más importante, su obra ganó la competencia como la mejor obra. Aún se hablaba de esa obra y todavía hay personas que intentaban adivinar la identidad de "Blancanieves". Pero en lo que respecta al tiempo, Ying Hua comienza a pensar que es hora de empujar a Rin una vez más.

"Tendrá que ser otro demonio". Dice, haciendo que Ruby y Spinel reaccionen.

"Pero Ying Hua, la última vez..." Spinel parece preocupado y su cola se tuerce mientras piensa. "La última vez todos pudieron haber muerto".

"Esta vez, lo estaré monitoreando correctamente". Ying Hua le asegura, extendiendo sus brazos para que pueda volar hacia ellos y ella pueda acariciarlo suavemente. Tanto por su propia comodidad como por la de él. "Si mis sospechas son correctas... no, incluso si no lo son. Rin-kun será arrastrado al mundo de los demonios. Las protecciones sobre él se desvanecen a medida que se vuelve lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar las cosas por sí mismo. La protección anti-rastreo será la última en caer".

"Así que necesitamos encontrar un demonio adecuado para ese tipo de desafío. Algo que pueda preparar a Rin-kun." Ruby se inclina al lado de Ying Hua y mira por encima de su hombro el libro de demonios en su regazo. "¿Qué necesitas de nosotros?"

Ying Hua sonríe y señala una página del libro, la ilustración casi brilla a la luz. "Necesito que encuentren a _ese_ demonio. Y lo atraigan a donde pueda usarlo."

Esa noche, escondidos mágicamentede la vista de la mayoría, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun acechan los tejados de Southern Cross.

Si alguien pudiera verlos, habría sido cautivado por la bella dama con alas de mariposa y se estremecería ante la gran pantera con alas similares que camina a su lado con músculos tensos.

Tal como es, las protecciones de Ying Hua los mantienen a salvo de la vista y les permiten continuar hacia un distrito cercano. Uno que tiene un puerto y donde acordaron establecerse antes, mirando el agua delante de ellos.

"Ahí dentro hmmm... odio esto. Mi cabello se enreda tanto después de nadar." Ruby se queja.

Spinel la empuja a un lado y se dirige al agua. "Mejor terminar de una vez".

"¡Suppi, eres tan malo!" Al final, Ruby todavía se ríe y lo sigue al agua.

La superficie permanece inmóvil durante un largo momento después de que desaparecen. El viento sopla suavemente a través de la noche y los sonidos distantes de la lámpara nocturna se ciernen sobre él.

Entonces, un grito impío divide la noche y un géiser brota del agua, persiguiendo a Ruby y Spinel quienes huyen. Ruby se ríe mientras corre, luego vuela, mientras que Spinel se concentra en moverse lo más rápido posible sin que el demonio se de por vencido.

* * *

Rin gime mientras se acomoda en su asiento. Tuvo suerte de que la lluvia gélida se hubiera calmado brevemente, pero al mirar hacia afuera, Rin termina haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando comienza a repuntar nuevamente.

"¿Clima feo?" Pregunta Ying Hua suavemente mientras toma asiento.

Rin se encoge de hombros. "Más bien un clima incómodo. Es agotador."

"Sí... pero el canal meteorológico dijo que debería terminar pronto" señala Ying Hua.

"¡Sip! ¡Y luego es Navidad!" Rin rebota ligeramente sobre su asiento ante eso. "Eso es súper divertido en mi casa".

"Porque por razones de dinero celebran tu cumpleaños junto con ella". Los ojos de Ying Hua brillan ante eso y Rin se sonroja. "Eso lo hace más divertido".

Rin se ríe. "Bueno... um... oh, ¿qué estás planeando para Navidad? ¿Cómo es la Navidad en Hong Kong?"

Ying Hua parpadea lentamente por un momento. "¿Hoe? Oh. Um... bueno, no puedo hablar por todo Hong Kong, pero mi familia la celebra como algo para la familia y amigos. Todos reciben regalos. No hay árbol, pero hay muchas otras decoraciones. Especialmente luces."

"Pero aquí son solo tú y tu hermana, ¿verdad?" Rin lo encuentra un poco triste. Algo de lo que logra sacar de Ying Hua sugiere que ella tiene una familia muy grande en casa.

Una extraña sonrisa cruza su rostro. "Bueno, sí. Pero podemos arreglárnoslas".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa para Navidad?" ofrece Rin, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de Ying Hua. "Puedes caminar hasta mi casa y tu hermana puede venir después de su trabajo con más cosas".

Ying Hua se ve pensativa y luego una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro. "Me gustaría mucho eso. De hecho, Onee-chan incluso podría pasar por nuestro departamento para obtener algunos suministros y regalos. Supongo que debería conseguir algunos regalos para tu familia y no solo para ti y Yukio."

Rin agita sus manos. "¡No es necesario que hagas eso! ¡Trae comida y eso debería ser suficiente!"

Ying Hua se ríe. "Bien. Pero primero debes consultarlo con tu familia".

Rin sonríe. "Estoy seguro de que no les importaría. Oyaji quiere reunirse contigo de hecho."

Ying Hua le da una sonrisa suave ate eso, pero antes de que se pueda entablar una conversación, la campana suena y tienen que girar hacia el frente cuando comienza la clase.

* * *

Debido al ajetreado día de clases y la maldita lluvia gélida, es solo a la hora de la cena que Rin lo recuerda.

"¡Oh! Invité a Ying Hua para Navidad... ¿está bien?" Rin mira inquisitivamente a Shirō.

Shirō parpadea, un poco sorprendido, luego se ríe. "Oh eso está bien. No la he visto desde... ¿cuándo la vi por última vez? No importa. ¿Pero ella no tiene otros planes? ¿Ni siquiera volver a Hong Kong para las vacaciones de invierno?"

Rin niega con la cabeza. "Le pregunté y aparentemente hay razones por las que no funcionaría. Sin embargo, no me molesté en preguntar cuáles." Rin se encoge de hombros. "Parecía un poco privado".

"Eso es comprensible". Shirō tararea. "Entonces, ¿dos nuevas invitadas para las vacaciones? Bueno, Tsukishiro-sensei ya dijo que si, así que eso significa que probablemente tendremos una Navidad muy divertida y enérgica." Shirō agrega un guiño al final.

Rin se anima ante eso, brillando de alegría. Tanto es así que Yukio se traga sus preocupaciones respecto a Ying Hua. No quiere arruinar el buen humor de Rin.

_'La vigilaré durante la visita' _Yukio decide calmarse y vuelve a su propia comida.

* * *

La lluvia gélida no se detuvo al día siguiente y Rin está a punto de gritar al respecto. Entonces se congela cuando reconoce lo que siente y palidece.

"¡Kero!" Sisea Rin, haciendo que el pequeño guardián salte de su posición donde está jugando un juego en una consola portátil.

Kero se vuelve hacia la ventana y le toma un momento captar lo que Rin ya hizo. Entonces se disgusta tanto como Rin y vuela para mirar por la ventana.

"Esto es lo peor hasta el momento..." Kero gime. "Ah, realmente me pregunto cómo pasó".

Rin asiente, no viendo realmente la lluvia sino el poder. "Es... como una red. Y una controlada de hecho. Es... impresionante." Rin frunce el ceño. "Tendríamos que encontrar y deshacernos del demonio mismo de alguna manera, creo. O encontrar algo para deshacernos de la red y perseguir al demonio fuera de las nubes."

"No suena fácil..." Kero suspira. "¿Vas a llamar a Sekki?"

"Sí". Rin se aleja de la ventana y respira hondo. "Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que podamos obtener".

* * *

Buscar pistas bajo la lluvia gélida no es agradable. Rin puede sentir el disgusto de Yue por ello a través de su vínculo con el guardián. Incluso Kerberos no está contento y está en posición para establecer un escudo de llamas pequeño, muy pequeño, para protegerlo de la fría lluvia. Yue puede ser de elemento acuático y relacionado al frío, pero la incomodidad por esto todavía está allí.

Rin está agradecido de que Sekki haya tenido en cuenta la lluvia en lo que respecta a su atuendo de hoy.

Básicamente, está hecho de un material bastante gomoso sobre el cual Sekki fue muy vaga al explicar de dónde vino. Eso lo hace resistente al agua y dado que está forrado con algún tipo de piel suave junto con lana - ambas podrían ser falsas y Rin no lo sabe ni le importa en este momento- también es muy cálido. Sekki habló de superponer los materiales, sea lo que sea que eso signifique.

Mirando hacia abajo, Rin ve una camiseta azul oscura suelta que cubre toda la parte superior del cuerpo, con otra camisa morada debajo que alcanza a cubrir su cuello y unida a una capucha que se fija fácilmente en su lugar. Sus pantalones negros son largos y ajustados contra su piel, con múltiples bolsillos cerrados herméticamente y largas botas negras y azules que le llegan hasta por encima de las rodillas. Guantes largos de color púrpura están sobre sus manos con bordados de estrellas azules. Rin recuerda haber visto un patrón de llamas del mismo color bordado alrededor del borde de su capucha cuando se le entregó por primera vez. Una bufanda con un patrón alternativo de azul y púrpura y con flecos negros está envuelta alrededor de la parte inferior de su cara, lo que ayuda a mantener el calor.

Es gracias a esto que Rin no es tan miserable como podría haber sido, mientras hace todo lo posible para mirar hacia el cielo y buscar con su magia la fuente de todo esto. Algún demonio definitivamente se esconde en las nubes y fue atraído por magia que se siente como la de Sakura.

Sin embargo, está por todas partes, por lo que tanto Yue como Kerberos están en el aire. Mediante ser "llevado a cuestas", Rin puede tener una mejor idea de la magia y usarla para extender su alcance. Esto no es algo que podría hacer con otro mago, un producto únicamente del vínculo mago-guardián.

_:¿Encontraron algo?:_ Rin pregunta, enviando el pensamiento como Yue le enseño. Una habilidad que solo ahora puede usar, e incluso entonces es solo con Kerberos y Yue en este punto. Hablar mente a mente es algo bastante delicado y Rin necesita aprender un toque más suave. Al menos el vínculo mago-guardián lo hace más fácil que si fuera con cualquier otra persona.

_:Nada aún. Rin, estás gritando de nuevo:._ Yue le advierte.

Rin envía una pequeña disculpa y se enfoca en mantenerse apacible. _:¿Es esto mejor?:_

_: Mejor.:_ Y nada más viene de Yue, dejando Rin para recurrir a Kerberos.

_:¿Kero? ¿Nada aún?:_

_:Excepto por mis patas que quieren congelarse, no:_ Kero suena muy molesto. _:Creo que quien haya organizado esto se ha llevado al demonio de nuevo.:_

Rin suspira y extiende sus propios sentidos, mirando a través de la red que Yue y Kerberos expusieron y sacude la cabeza. _:Será mejor volver a casa por ahora. Podemos intentarlo de nuevo mañana.:_

Después de ese anuncio, se producen sonidos de acuerdo y sentimientos de placer, principalmente de Kero, aunque Yue también ofrece una pequeña sensación de alivio antes de reprimir el vínculo.

Rin suspira y se pregunta dónde va a encontrar al maldito demonio. Y espera poder detenerlo antes de que esta lluvia se vuelva peligrosa.

* * *

Para mañana, la lluvia se ha vuelto más fuerte. No por mucho, pero Rin puede ver el hielo comenzando a formarse en el suelo. Rin se había propuesto hacer un oden muy agradable ayer y mientras todos los demás comen la comida que preparó con el polvo de Sleep dentro, Rin dispone de su propia comida caliente mientras considera cómo exactamente va a encontrar al demonio.

"Argh..." Rin apoya la cabeza en sus brazos, apartando su cuenco vacío de udon caliente y su plato de verduras al horno. No importa qué, no puede pensar en una forma de encontrar al maldito demonio.

"Y no es que pueda seguir dosificando a mi familia con Sleep para asegurarme de que no se den cuenta de que me estoy yendo..." Rin se queja.

"Eso sería malo". Kero está de acuerdo, sorbiendo algo de su propio udon. "Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer?"

Rin murmura algo desagradable en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño mientras piensa furiosamente en lo que puede hacer. Puede que no sea tan bueno en trabajar con libros, pero es bueno en la magia y ha estado haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en aprender sobre varios demonios - fortalezas y debilidades- ya que no puede evitar tratar con demonios.

Rin le da vuelta a varios pensamientos en su mente. El demonio que sintió "olía" a agua de mar, por lo que recurrió a demonios asociados al mar, los cuales no se debilitarían mientras estuvieran en el aire. Una verdadera serpiente marina había sido la respuesta, algo mitad agua y mitad forma física. Un tipo extraño de demonio que es más elemental que la mayoría y en realidad bastante poderoso. Pero también pacífico; las serpientes marinas de ese tipo generalmente descansaban en aguas profundas y no hacían nada más a menos que fueran provocadas.

'_Así que mi enemigo la provocó y la atrapó en las nubes de lluvia...'_ Rin frunce el ceño. _'Si normalmente es pacífica, prefiero no matarla. Solo necesito sacarla de la red y ponerla nuevamente en el mar donde pueda volver a dormir o lo que sea'. _Rin frunce el ceño, ya que los términos utilizados para la palabra "descanso" eran un poco complejos.

Rin lo deja de lado por ahora, no es importante en este momento. En cambio, considera cómo podría sacar al demonio de la red. Mirando hacia el cielo, Rin frunce el ceño.

"Casi parecen nubes de tormenta pero hay..." Rin se detiene y se pone de pie con un grito, sorprendiendo a Kero. "¡Eso es!"

* * *

Una hora más tarde, durante la cual Rin planeó un poco más, discutiendo cosas con Kero, y esperando a que el polvo de Sleep entrara en vigor, Rin se para una vez más bajo la lluvia. Como Sekki no tiene ningún otro atuendo adecuado para el clima, vuelve con el mismo disfraz que ayer a pesar de sus pucheros.

_'Realmente no la entiendo...'_ Rin suspira ante la naturaleza excéntrica de Sekki, luego mira hacia el cielo. Él ya tiene su báculo en la mano y está en lo que cree que es el lugar correcto. Aquí al menos hay más magia que en otros lugares, magia humana.

"Carta creada originalmente por Clow y dominada por Sakura". Invoca Rin. "¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin!"

La Carta parpadea y Rin grita: "¡Thunder! ¡Rompe la red y las nubes! ¡Saca a ese demonio!"

Con un rugido, Thunder vuela hacia el cielo, en plena forma de Raiju, bailando y saltando a través de las nubes, dejando grandes estallidos de rayos que rompen la red y comienzan a romper las nubes.

Un chillido estalla cuando este encuentra al demonio y Rin observa cómo la serpiente marina se desenrolla desde dentro de una gran nube. Rin respira profundamente, impresionado por las espirales de color azul plateado que ondulan desde el agua hasta las escamas, brillando azul y verde a veces. La serpiente marina es una criatura hermosa, mitad pez y mitad serpiente con una base de agua marina.

Es en el momento en que la serpiente marina ruge y está siendo acosada por Thunder, Yue y Kerberos intervienen. Kerberos con fuego y Yue con magia cubriendo sus brazos, para alejarla de la ciudad. Cuando la serpiente marina comienza a cooperar, Rin llama a Fly y se eleva en el aire.

Colocándose frente al puerto cercano, Rin llama a Windy. Un viento feroz, aunque suave al mismo tiempo, envuelve a la serpiente marina, arrastrándola más cerca del agua. Agua que contiene fragmentos de su poder aún dentro, pulsando en el tiempo junto a los movimientos de las olas. Lucha un poco más, luego parece darse cuenta de lo que están haciendo y trina, casi cantando mientras se sumerge de nuevo en el agua. Por un momento, Rin siente como si una ola de _graciasnoloolvidare_ le fuera dada mientras la serpiente marina es guiada de regreso al agua y Rin establece un hechizo protector sobre la parte superior para evitar que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo. O al menos, no fácilmente.

Rin deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, mirando el agua que ahora brilla a la luz del sol antes de voltearse hacia Yue y Kerberos con una brillante sonrisa.

"Vayamos a casa" dice Rin y vuela de regreso a su casa con Yue y Kerberos siguiéndolo. _:Tengo un pastel de queso para compartir.:_

"¡¡Pastel de queso, sí!!" Kero aplaude, haciendo que Rin se ría y Yue niegue con la cabeza ante las payasadas de su hermano.

* * *

Shirō se rasca la cabeza y suspira, alejando el papeleo reciente con un resoplido.

Todo este informe no tenía sentido. La primera parte habla de la repentina partida de una vieja serpiente marina que estaba bajo observación. Las serpientes marinas de ese tipo son inofensivas ya que pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo en trance reuniendo energía y quién sabe qué más. Sin embargo, ese poder puede ser negociado, por lo que los domadores con asociaciones con demonios de agua las adoran. También podían ser alentadas a dificultar el que los demonios hostiles se acerquen a los puertos en donde ellas se encuentran.

El hecho de que la serpiente marina haya salido de los mares es bastante malo. Pero entonces va y vuelve tan rápido y sin que nadie vea nada en absoluto, solo dándose cuenta después del hecho.

"¡Ahhhh, al diablo!" Shirō se levanta y decide dejarlo para más tarde. No tiene sentido y probablemente nunca lo tendrá.

¡Shirō de repente tiene ganas de ir a beber y jodidamente lo hará mientras todavía pueda!

* * *

Rin mira a Shirō, quien está gimiendo melodramáticamente en la sala de estar y se da la vuelta antes de verse atraído por la multitud que lo rodea. La mayoría de los monjes se burlan de Shirō sobre que él excedió su límite de bebida.

En cambio, sacudiendo la cabeza, Rin se prepara para hacer un desayuno tardío que incluso Shirō pueda comer. Algo agradable y ligero para el estómago. Por no hablar de la sopa Shijimi Miso, ya que Shirō siempre quiere eso cuando tiene resaca tanto como el Ukon no Chikara que Rin sabe que han guardado en algún lugar.

_'Por suerte conseguí almejas recientemente.' _reflexiona Rin mientras prepara los platillos para el desayuno y agradece que sea domingo, por lo que tiene tiempo de sobra.

Al mismo tiempo, Rin se pregunta vagamente qué es lo que estresó tanto a su padre que en realidad tuvo una resaca por beber tanto. Han pasado meses desde la última vez, la cual aparentemente involucró un nido de wyvern**s****(1)** y quién sabe qué más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario: 
> 
> (1)Wyvern: Un wyvern, guiverno o dragón heráldico es una criatura alada legendaria con cabeza de dragón, del que se decía que exhalaba fuego o que poseía un aliento venenoso, un cuerpo reptiliano, dos patas (o en ocasiones ninguna) y una cola con púas. La supuesta variante marina tenía una cola de pez en lugar de la cola espinosa de dragón.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	20. Chapter 20

Ying Hua tararea una feliz canción navideña mientras termina de empacar el último de los regalos que consiguió para los miembros del monasterio. Sonriendo al pensar en sus reacciones, felizmente acaricia la bolsa y luego se da vuelta, todavía tarareando, para preparar las cosas para la escuela.

Spinel la mira y suspira. "¿Estás segura de esto?"

"Rin-kun me invitó. Sería grosero decir que no. Además, una feliz Navidad es mucho mejor. Y tienes que admitir que todos nosotros estamos acostumbrados a Navidades más ruidosas y alegres que las que podríamos obtener de otra manera" señala Ying Hua.

"Eso es cierto..." Spinel mira hacia donde se encuentra la cocina, escuchando el sonido de vítores y ollas golpeteando mientras Ruby prepara un desayuno especial y un bento para Ying Hua. "No puedo creer que haya logrado obtener los últimos dos días libres".

Ying Hua se ríe de eso. "Yo tampoco... Hoe, ni siquiera tiene sentido. Pero ella lo logró y me aseguró que nadie tuvo que ser lastimado para hacerlo".

"Supongo que debe estar diciendo la verdad". Spinel suspira y recuesta su cabeza en el sofá. Luego parpadea cuando Ying Hua lo alza. "¿Qué pasa?"

Ying Hua se ve pensativa. "Mencioné a tres de nosotros así que hmmm... lo siento Spinel, pero vas a necesitar un hechizo de ilusión".

"Odio eso. Hace que me piquen los ojos". Spinel se enfurruña pero no se resiste mientras Ying Hua elabora una ilusión la cual se siente muy compleja y sólida sobre su cuerpo real, haciéndolo parecer un gato negro normal. Mientras evite usar sus alas y los escudos protectores de Ying Hua se mantengan, nadie debería darse cuenta de la verdad.

"¡Ying Hua, desayuno!" Ruby asoma la cabeza hacia la sala y parpadea. Luego aplaude alegremente. "¡Oh, Suppi! Tú también vienes. ¡Hurra!"

Spinel suspira ante eso y sale volando de los brazos de Ying Hua. Él se estremece cuando Ying Hua menciona el portador de gatos y luego se acuesta para dormir un poco.

Él solo sabe que va a ser un día agotador.

**Capítulo 20: Noche Mágica**

Rin prácticamente salta de su asiento una vez que suena la campana, haciendo reír a Ying Hua mientras se pone de pie. No es que Rin sea el único emocionado, ya que las Vacaciones de Invierno comienzan esta noche. Pero Rin está emitiendo algo así como destellos al finalizar la escuela y Ying Hua tiene una buena idea de por qué.

"¿Emocionado?" Bromea Ying Hua.

"¡Mucho!" exclama Rin, luego se ruboriza cuando se da cuenta de lo ruidoso que está siendo y el cómo está llamando la atención de los demás. Muchos parecen cuestionarse si Rin está tramando algo malo. Rin los ignora y por lo tanto, no se da cuenta de las miradas fulminantes que Ying Hua les dispara al resto, haciéndolos evitar su mirada debido a la vergüenza.

"Entonces... ummm..." Rin mira a Ying Hua mientras se cambian sus uwabaki por sus zapatos.

Ying Hua sonríe. "Sí, iré contigo. Dandan me envió un mensaje de texto diciendo que ella misma ya había tomado el tren".

"¿De Verdad? Ah, claro, dijiste que ella tenía ayer y hoy libre de trabajo." Rin parpadea ante eso.

"Ella consiguió cuatro días libres". Señala Ying Hua divertida ante las payasadas de su 'hermana mayor'. "No, no sé cómo, pero me alegro por eso".

"Eso es bueno... pero um... no tenías que conseguir regalos para todos en el monasterio. Quiero decir, es bastante grande y Samurakami-san y Rio simplemente prefieren regalos grupales..." Rin murmura lo último.

Ying Hua sonríe y toca ligeramente el brazo de Rin, llamando su atención. "Está bien. Tan pronto como mi familia se enteró de la invitación, me enviaron mucho dinero para todos ellos. La mitad de los regalos son de parte de ellos para mostrar su gratitud por dejarme pasar allí Navidad".

"Realmente se preocupan por ti, ¿eh? Apesta el que no puedas ir por las vacaciones de invierno." ofrece Rin.

Ying Hua niega con la cabeza lentamente, su cola de caballo lateral se balancea hacia adelante y hacia atrás. "Sabía que no iba a ser posible. Así que no estoy triste por ello. Solo alegre de poder disfrutar de una hermosa Navidad".

Rin se sonroja ante eso y camina un poco más rápido, Ying Hua lo sigue con una sonrisa oculta y risa bailando dentro de sus ojos.

* * *

Shirō se aleja del árbol y frunce el ceño mientras piensa. Había sido un poco más difícil decorar el árbol esta Navidad ya que todos tenían muchas misiones de último minuto y trabajos que hacer antes de eso, pero afortunadamente todo funcionó'

'_Incluso si tuve que encargarme de lo último por mí mismo hoy'. _Shirō suspira un poco ante eso, saliendo de la sala para revisar la cocina. Mirando la comida que se está preparando, Shirō ve que solo el pollo asado ha sido apartado. Y eso es simplemente porque una vez más Rin desea hacerlo.

_'Y sin embargo, sigo nervioso...'_ Shirō se pregunta exactamente por qué y no cree que sea solo porque Ying Hua visitará junto a su hermana.

Shirō sale de la cocina y mira alrededor del resto del monasterio, paseando y buscando algo extraño. Nada se destaca, lo que extrañamente lo pone más nervioso. Incluso sube y asoma la cabeza en la sala de juegos. Pensó que había escuchado algo, pero en lugar de eso solo ve la televisión apagada y a ese extraño juguete de peluche de Rin sentado frente a un controlador.

Suspirando, Shirō baja las escaleras otra vez, cuestionándose su inquietud. Esta Navidad parece ser la más grande en cuanto a invitados, ya que no solo Samurakami aparecerá junto con su pupila, sino que Tsukishiro también visitará. Ella será la última invitada en llegar, pero prometió que podría lograrlo.

"Solo estoy siendo paranoico". Shirō se frota los ojos, mira hacia la sala de estar y sonríe. "Todo está bien."

Ahora, si tan solo su intestino dejara de retorcerse...

* * *

Yukio entra al monasterio con un grito de "Estoy en casa" y hace una pausa al notar que no puede ver los zapatos de Rin. "Oye, ¿dónde está Nii-san?" Pregunta Yukio, mirando a Izumi frente a él.

Izumi se encoge de hombros. "No lo sé. Pensé que ellos venían contigo."

"Los vi partir antes que yo..." Yukio mira hacia atrás y se muerde el labio. "¿Debería salir?"

"Nah. Acabo de recibir una llamada de Ruan-san. La mayor" explica Shirō, asomando la cabeza. "Ella no sabía las direcciones para llegar al monasterio, pero la llamada se interrumpió cuando escuché a Rin gritar en el fondo".

Yukio parpadea. "¿Y eso significa...?"

Shirō se ríe entre dientes. "Rin debe haber ido con Ruan-kun para recoger a Ruan-san después de que se dieron cuenta de que no sabía a dónde ir".

Yukio suelta un suspiro de alivio. "Eso es bueno". Entonces adopta una expresión pensativa en su rostro cuando recuerda su último encuentro completo con Dandan y lo que ella insinuó. _'Eso... ¿qué fue eso?'_

"¡Sí!" dice Shirō alegremente, ignorante de los pensamientos de Yukio. "Ahora, ¿te importaría ayudar con algunas cosas antes de que aparezca la primera de nuestras invitadas?" Shirō tira del brazo de Yukio y medio lo arrastra hacia el interior del monasterio. "Primero tenemos que preparar el comedor..."

Izumi niega con la cabeza y gira hacia el otro lado, con la esperanza de evitar ser arrastrado a más tareas. Sinceramente, prefiere tomar un poco de café en este momento...

* * *

"¡Estoy en casa!" grita Rin mientras entra por la puerta, se hace a un lado y la mantiene abierta para Ying Hua y Dandan.

"¡Maravilloso! Yukio estaba a punto de tener una úlcera." Shirō dice alegremente, ignorando los graznidos de protesta de Yukio en el fondo.

Parpadea cuando se da cuenta de la gran bolsa que tiene Dandan, lo que es seguido por la presencia del portador de gatos. "¿Um? ¿Qué es eso?"

Dandan sonríe. "¡Gracias por invitarnos! ¡Y Rin-kun dijo que no debería haber problemas y no podíamos dejar a Suppi solo!"

"¿Suppi?" Repite Shirō, sintiéndose un poco idiota por ello. Observa mientras Dandan deja su bolsa y luego el porta gatos, abriéndolo y persuadiendo a su ocupante.

Era un gato. Uno negro y de aspecto muy gruñón que no parecía feliz de ser abrazado por Dandan, aunque no luchaba.

"¡Este es Suppi!" Chilla Dandan.

Rin resopla tras ella y se inclina hacia Ying Hua. "Así que, eso es lo que querías decir con tres de ustedes..."

"Sí... bueno, te sorprenderías si pudieras conocer a Suppi". Ying Hua le dice crípticamente, luego da un paso adelante con una sonrisa. "Perdón por el retraso. Tuvimos que pasar por una tienda, tengan".

Ella le pasa la caja que lleva y Shirō la abre. Parpadea sorprendido ante lo que hay dentro, una colección de aperitivos. Aperitivos chinos. Todos lucen deliciosos y huelen maravilloso, lucen frescos y calientes a pesar del viaje.

"Rin-kun me dijo que el pastel de Navidad ya estaba resuelto, así que pensé que esto funcionaría" explica Ying Hua mientras se quita el abrigo y lo cuelga, antes de aceptar alegremente los uwabaki para invitados que Rin le entrega.

"Bueno... todo esto se ve precioso. No es hora de cenar y serán una buena adición a la fiesta." Shirō comenta con una sonrisa. "¡Por favor, sean bienvenidas en nuestra casa!"

"¡Claro que lo haremos! ¿Tienen café? Ying Hua nunca me deja tener nada..." Dandan medio ovaciona y se queja de esto.

Ying Hua suspira. "No le den café. Té para ambas. No quieren verla cuando toma café."

"¡Tacaña!" Dandan le saca la lengua y luego se da cuenta de Yukio y se ilumina. "¡Yukio-kun!"

Yukio palidece y corre antes de que pueda pensar en ello, perseguido por una emocionada Dandan la cual primero empuja a Suppi hacia un Nagatomo de aspecto confundido.

Ying Hua se ríe y pronto todos los demás se unen a ella cuando Yukio deja escapar una fuerte queja e intenta alejarse de Dandan, quien ya ha logrado agarrar firmemente al gemelo más joven.

Todavía riéndose, Shirō pregunta "¿Vamos a rescatar a Yukio y comenzar la fiesta?"

* * *

Kero levanta la vista de su juego y deja escapar un suave gemido. Puede decir que toda la fiesta está en pleno apogeo, especialmente después de que el último timbre en la puerta trajo consigo la presencia de Sekki a la casa.

"Aaaah... ¡Quiero comida!" Kero se marchita ante eso y frunce el ceño ante los bocadillos que ha comido hasta el final, dejando nada más que envoltorios y platos vacíos.

"Y con toda la gente allí, Rin no va a acordarse de mi..." Kero se decae aún más.

Luego sale disparado hacia el aire y comienza a deambular. "¡Maldita sea! ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO COMIDA!"

* * *

Los aperitivos son bien recibidos, la mayoría son dim sum junto con rollos de huevo, gyoza y champiñones rellenos. Todo lo que se puede comer fácilmente y es suficiente para todos sin ningún peligro de que las personas se llenen.

En cambio, actúan como agradables refrigerios e incluso ayudan a las conversaciones dejando solo sobras mínimas que Rin lleva al refrigerador durante un pequeño receso en la conversación.

Rin vuelve a detenerse en la puerta ante una de las conversaciones que puede escuchar.

"... así que solo inclino la cabeza y abro los ojos y le pregunto inocentemente qué significa exactamente eso". Dandan está explicando actualmente, agitando las manos. "¡Deberías haber visto lo rojo que se puso y como tartamudeó!"

Rin se da cuenta de que lo que sea que se haya perdido es algo bastante lascivo, considerando cuan rojos están todos, excepto Dandan. Incluso Ying Hua parece avergonzada, al igual que Shirō, aunque él también parece divertido.

'_Hurra por la excusa para evitar la historia completa_'. Piensa Rin mientras se sienta en el sofá junto a Ying Hua. No se da cuenta de que Yukio frunce el ceño ante esa acción o que Ying Hua nota la molestia de su hermano con diversión.

"Entonces, Rin..." Los ojos de Izumi brillan de una manera que pone a Rin casi nervioso. "¿Cómo van las cosas contigo y tu novia?"

Yukio se ahoga con su café y fulmina con la mirada tanto a Izumi como a Ying Hua. Rin se queda en blanco, parpadeando rápidamente.

"¿Hoe?" Ying Hua no parece mucho mejor. En el fondo, Dandan comienza a reír.

"Ay, vamos. ¡Finalmente todos pudimos conocerla! ¡Tienes que derramar!" Izumi se está divirtiendo demasiado con esto.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Rin simplemente le dirige una mirada oscura. "Oh, cierra la boca."

"Eso suena como una buena idea". La voz de Ying Hua es tranquila. Demasiado tranquila y hay una sensación de gran molestia en ella. "¿Por qué debes asumir que cuando dos personas del sexo opuesto son unidas, hay algo romántico en eso?"

Izumi palidece e intenta tartamudear una respuesta. Yukio parpadea ligeramente, notando cómo la ira en ella habla de algo con lo que tuvo que lidiar más de lo que le gustaría.

Shirō arquea las cejas. "Bueno, si eso es así... ¿hay alguna razón en particular por la que estás tan molesta por eso?"

"No me gusta que se cuestionen mis amistades". La respuesta de Ying Hua viene en un tono recortado. "Además, aunque Rin-kun es un amigo maravilloso y casi de la familia, necesitaría magia para ser mi tipo".

"¿Qué, magia para su personalidad?" Izumi intenta burlarse.

Nagatomo se frota la frente y se pregunta si él alguna vez aprenderá a cerrar la boca.

Ying Hua finalmente lo fulmina con la mirada por completo e Izumi deja escapar un sonido chirriante ante eso. "Difícilmente."

Entonces Ying Hua toma su taza de té y bebe un sorbo, con un aire de finalidad. La mayoría de la gente allí está mirando mal a Izumi, incluyendo a Samurakami y Sekki, y él gime por eso.

_'Quizás esto finalmente pase a través de su grueso cráneo el que necesita vigilar su lengua'. _Piensa Shirō, luego se pone de pie, aplaudiendo y hablando con exagerada alegría: "Bueno, ¿creo que es hora de cenar? ¿Dirijámonos al comedor y dejemos que los chefs se encarguen de los toques finales de la comida?"

Shirō no está sorprendido de que uno de los chefs sea Ying Hua, quien se une a Rin aún con furia rezumando por cada uno de sus poros. En ese momento Shirō agarra a Izumi antes de que se vaya. "Una palabra contigo".

Izumi traga saliva y se da cuenta de que prácticamente está muerto.

* * *

La cena termina siendo alegre a pesar de la última conversación que tuvieron antes de ella. Ying Hua encuentra el pollo asado agradable al igual que Dandan, sin siquiera pestañear.

_'Tal vez tenían lo mismo en Hong Kong'._ PiensaRin, mientras se pasan los platos entre ellos y la conversación se mantiene ligera y alegre.

Mientras Rin dispone la comida, algo le molesta en el fondo de su mente. Rin frunce el ceño ligeramente tratando de descubrir que.

Cuando lo hace, casi deja caer los panecillos. '_¡Mierda, Kero!'_

Rin mira a su alrededor, preguntándose cómo lograr esto sin ser notado por los demás, intrigado por quienes viven con él. Sin embargo, la suerte está con él, ya que la comida es llevada en conjunto y Rin se pone de pie para ayudar a llevar los platos de comida que ya no se necesitan a la cocina y mientras el resto se distrae con una discusión sobre cuándo debe ser traído exactamente el pastel de Navidad, Rin recoge un plato grande para Kero y se escabulle escaleras arriba.

Tan pronto como abre la puerta, Kero vuela hacia él. "Eso es, eso es... ¡¡¿eso es comida?!!" Kero se ilumina ante el aroma y la vista del gran plato -más como una bandeja que Rin vació y llenó de comida, sabiendo muy bien cómo es el apetito de Kero-, que todavía tiene comida caliente sobre él.

"Sip. Lo siento, Kero. Tengo que volver a bajar, pero te traeré pastel y otras cosas después".

Kero está demasiado ocupado haciendo sonidos felices sobre la comida como para darse cuenta cuando Rin baja las escaleras y vuelve a su asiento. Se estremece ligeramente cuando Shirō lo mira con curiosidad y luego lo desestima.

Rin suspira aliviado y se acomoda de nuevo para disfrutar de la comida. La comida es bastante buena y la compañía - Rin mira a Samurakami y se sonroja- es aún mejor.

* * *

Yukio está en medio de lavar los platos cuando un par de manos aparecen a su alrededor y se envuelven alrededor de sus hombros y cuello. "¿Adivina quién?"

"Ruan-san, déjame ir". Yukio fulmina con la mirada a Dandan, quien le sonríe alegremente.

"Aaah... no seas así... y aquí estoy para ofrecerte un servicio especial. ¡Solo tienes una oportunidad!" Dandan se ríe y se aleja de él, con una mirada traviesa en su rostro. "¿Quieres que te quite esa carga de poder?"

Yukio se congela ante eso y la mira con la boca abierta. "Tú... ¿a qué te refieres?"

"¿Oh? Así que no lo sabes... hmmm... ¡pero la oferta sigue en pie!" exclama Dandan alegremente, retrocede del espacio de Yukio y se inclina para mirarlo. "¡Si deseas eliminar esa carga de poder que posees, pídemelo en cualquier momento!"

Con eso hecho, se va, dejando a Yukio muy confundido e incluso asustado por lo que quería decir.

* * *

Sekki se sienta al lado del árbol mientras todos hablan de otras cosas y beben chocolate caliente. Su propio chocolate caliente, calienta sus manos y un sorbo le da una explosión de dulzura y calidez. Acurrucada debajo de una manta, Sekki decide esperar aquí. El pastel está a punto de servirse y Rin y Yukio están siendo llamados para que apaguen las velas.

Más Yukio que Rin, quien se acerca como siempre lo ha hecho; con entusiasmo y alegría.

Un cambio en su posición cuando alguien se sienta a su lado la hace girar y sonreír al ver a Dandan. Dandan le devuelve la sonrisa, pero Sekki siente que hay algunos bordes afilados en ella.

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunta Sekki, siempre cortés.

Dandan parpadea y se ríe. "No. No pasa nada." Dandan mira a Yukio con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. "¿No lo has notado?"

Sekki parpadea y mira a Yukio. "¿Notado qué?"

Dandan se encoge de hombros. "No importa. Pero ese niño es un desastre."

Sekki deja que una sonrisa curve sus labios. "Supongo que sí, pero no más que cualquier otro adolescente de su edad".

Dandan le da una mirada inescrutable ante eso. "Si eso es así, entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse".

Sekki no tiene la oportunidad de pedir una aclaración ya que Dandan grita ante la pregunta de "¿Quién quiere pastel?" E inmediatamente salta, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de Yukio en el proceso.

Sekki no se levanta por el momento, solo considera las cosas y se pregunta qué quiso decir Dandan. En la multitud, Izumi sabiamente mantiene la boca cerrada ante las payasadas de Dandan alrededor de Yukio, algo que Nagatomo y Shirō notan y aprueban.

Entonces Sekki se encoge de hombros y se levanta lánguidamente, acercándose para buscar su propio trozo de pastel, cubriendo a Rin para que pueda escabullirse hacia Kero.

* * *

Los regalos llegan junto a vítores y un Rin corriendo alrededor para pasar tantos como pueda. Termina perplejo cuando ve a Ying Hua imitándolo, algo que le hace ganar un lento asentimiento de Ying Hua y algunas risas del resto.

Una vez que eso está hecho, Rin se acomoda con un puchero fingido en la cara antes de resplandecer. "¡Entonces, ábranlos ya!"

Más risas provienen de eso, especialmente teniendo en cuenta cuán animoso es Rin, y todos se ponen a abrir los regalos.

No es sorprendente que Shirō sea el primero en desenvolver su regalo y levanta la vista hacia los dos frascos de sales de baño que Yukio consiguió para él. "¿Por qué... qué te hizo pensar en esto?"

"No estoy seguro". Yukio actúa como si estuviera pensando profundamente en ello. "Tal vez todo el lloriqueo que has estado haciendo acerca de tus viejos huesos."

Shirō resopla ante eso. "Viejos huesos mi trasero... aunque gracias. Por los dos frascos." agrega Shirō significativamente. _'No creas que no me di cuenta de que el segundo frasco es en realidad sal purificadora y hierbas para tratar con demonios'._

Yukio mantiene una sonrisa insípida en su rostro y observa cómo Shirō abre el regalo de Rin, un cuaderno hecho a mano. Yukio descubre que obtiene algo similar de Rin, aunque en un color diferente y, si está acertando, con diferentes complementos adjuntos.

Los monjes hacen sonidos felices y ruidosos por los suéteres que Rin hizo. No solo se ven bien para el ojo inexperto de Yukio, aparentemente tienen bastantes bolsillos ocultos que deberían ser útiles. Sin embargo, los monjes se ponen nerviosos por el regalo de Ying Hua, el cual son chocolates caseros y cupones de regalo.

"Los tomaran". Ying Hua dice con una firmeza que no tiene discusión. "Mi familia me envió el dinero como agradecimiento para dar regalos especiales para mostrar su aprecio. Como a excepción de Yukio-kun y Rin-kun no los conozco bien, decidí hacer algo como esto. Tómenlos."

Ya que obviamente no iban a ser capaces de devolverlos, se acomodan con un mínimo de alboroto.

Rio revela que una vez más trajo el té especial para Rin y café para el resto. Yukio descubre que recibe dos regalos: uno es una taza grande que declara que cometerá un asesinato por café y el otro es un libro delgado de recetas simples y fáciles.

"No puedes ser el único que no puede cocinar". Río olfatea. "¡Al menos aprende a hervir un huevo!"

La risa por ello es afable y Yukio le agradece por el regalo.

Samurakami le da más de su mezcla especial de chocolate caliente a los chicos junto con algunos suministros de tejido de punto a Rin -quien se sonroja pero se lo agradece- y una caja de bolígrafos, lápices y marcadores para Yukio para sus tareas, junto con notas adhesivas que pueden ser fácilmente personalizadas.

"Sé lo serio que te tomas el estudiar, así que pensé que esto funcionaría" explica Samurakami, recibiendo un débil pero feliz agradecimiento de Yukio por ello. Su regalo también va maravillosamente con el de Rin, lo que aumenta el valor de ambos.

Samurakami termina haciendo sonidos alegres por los guantes de cocina tejidos y forrados que Rin le hizo, muy lindos de hecho, diseñados para parecer cachorros. Rin se pone rojo remolacha por el abrazo que recibe en agradecimiento, pero afortunadamente alguien pisa el pie de Izumi para que no ocurran burlas. De hecho, las maldiciones de Izumi por ese golpe suceden, pero un codo en sus costillas también lo calla.

Rio está igual de contenta con la funda personalizada para teléfono que Rin tejió para ella, especialmente porque viene con una correa para teléfono que también es casera. Dandan, quien recibe un regalo similar, hace un sonido feliz sobre la adorable ficha de mariposa que recibió de él. Ella también mira a Rin con curiosidad, algo que pasa desapercibido para el chico cuando finalmente se voltea hacia sus propios regalos. Al parecer, Dandan había sido quien eligió los cupones de regalo para el resto, pero también le da a Rin un libro sobre recetas chinas y a Yukio sobre hierbas y medicinas chinas antiguas.

Ying Hua está gratamente sorprendida por lo que Rin le dio: una cartera casera tejida y con cremallera. Es de un verde suave y decorada con un patrón de flor de cerezo.

Rin se sonroja ante su mirada. "Bueno, tu nombre puede leerse como Sakura, así que pensé..."

"Me encanta" dice Ying Hua simplemente y le pasa a Rin su propio regalo.

Rin lo desenvuelve cuidadosamente y se sorprende con el collar colgante que lleva dentro. Es de una llama plateada con una estrella azul alrededor y Rin no puede evitar la agradable sorpresa ante eso. Él mira a Ying Hua mientras ella se da vuelta para mirar su próximo regalo, pero se encuentra perplejo ya que no puede sentir ninguna magia proveniente de ella. _'Así que probablemente sea solo una coincidencia'. _Rin se asegura a sí mismo, mirando el bonito pero nada especial colgante. Rápidamente lo desliza sobre su cuello y no siente nada incluso cuando toca su piel.

Yukio observa mientras Ying Hua le hace un suave cumplido a sus elecciones de pasadores para el cabello para ella - con temas florales- y se da cuenta de que todavía está mirando a Rin. Esto lo hace fruncir el ceño y desear seriamente que ella realmente hiciera algo para explicar por qué mira tanto a Rin. No es porque le guste de esa manera, esa confrontación con Izumi lo había dejado claro, pero eso deja a Yukio perplejo.

Entonces, Sekki da un paso adelante con sus propios cupones de regalo de una popular cafetería y libros para Rin y Yukio. Yukio está sorprendido por el libro que Rin obtiene, ya que parece no tener título, pero Rin definitivamente lo reconoce. Después de un momento, donde Yukio parpadea, se da cuenta de que tiene un título y es solo otro libro de cocina. Sin embargo, Yukio descubre que por alguna razón tiene un libro sobre jardinería.

Sekki sonríe ante su mirada inquisitiva, revelando sus dientes blancos. "Tenía la sensación de que encontrarías eso a tu gusto".

Yukio se sonroja cuando encuentra que su mente piensa en cierta tímida jardinera y mira hacia abajo para ocultar su vergüenza.

Rin mira la reunión a su alrededor y se siente sonrojar de alegría.

Este es exactamente el tipo de Navidad que ama.

* * *

La nieve comienza a caer a medida que cae la noche y Rin se abriga para despedirse de los invitados afuera. Lo hace con alegría y recibe algunas sonrisas alegres a cambio, Ying Hua se detiene para darle un cálido abrazo antes de irse.

Sekki se queda última, incluso después de los monjes y Shirō, y se gira hacia Rin antes de irse. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Rin sonríe. "Estupendo". Entonces su sonrisa cae y mira hacia la nieve que cae suavemente. "Me pregunto... quizás a nuestro enemigo también le guste la Navidad... y es por eso que no pasó nada..."

"Eso es posible". Responde Sekki, entendiendo exactamente a lo que Rin está llegando. "Pero eventualmente lo enfrentaremos nuevamente".

"Sí... necesito mejorar así que... gracias. Hay una ilusión en el libro para protegerlo, ¿verdad?" Rin vuelve sus curiosos ojos azules hacia Sekki.

Sekki asiente. "Sí. Parecerá ser otro libro de recetas. Pero en realidad contiene lo que escribí con respecto al sistema mágico que utilizaron Clow y Sakura. Y el que ahora usas."

Rin da un paso adelante y sin dudarlo, Sekki lo rodea con sus brazos en un suave abrazo que él regresa. "Gracias. Ese podría ser uno de los mejores regalos esta Navidad".

Rin le sonríe y se apoya en su abrazo hasta que es hora de que la deje irse.

* * *

Rin es el primero en volver a su habitación, algo por lo que sonríe. Después de colocar la mayoría de sus regalos en su lado de la habitación, se escabulle de vuelta a la sala de juegos. Sonriéndole al Kero repleto y lleno de felicidad, Rin se vuelve hacia las Cartas y les hace señas. Flotan suavemente del Libro, flotando a su alrededor. Él sonríe y alcanza el Libro para sacar las Cartas aún sin transformar. Rin extiende la mano para comprobar su estado por un momento, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando descubre que todavía están como estaban antes; Aún no están en peligro.

"Feliz Navidad". Dice Rin, luego cierra los ojos y canta suavemente una vieja canción del coro que recuerda de cuando era joven. El único regalo que realmente puede darle a todas ellas.

Invisible e inadvertido para todos, el colgante que Ying Hua le dio a Rin brilla. Pero por lo demás permanece inactivo.

Por ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este capítulo fue bastante tranquilo pero supongo que hacer algo en Navidad hubiese sido bajo considerando todo y Ying Hua realmente se preocupa por Rin como para hacerle eso.
> 
> See You. (･ω<)☆


	21. Chapter 21

Rin está tarareando una alegre canción mientras regresa a casa con su familia. Yukio a veces lo mira, preguntándose qué es exactamente lo que lo tiene tan feliz.

_'Aparte del __Hatsumode__'. _Admite Yukio, ya que están regresando a casa de eso. _'Aunque por qué __Nii__-san todavía está dispuesto a usar kimono está más allá de mí...'_

Rin honestamente disfruta usar kimono durante el Hatsumode. También yukata en los festivales de verano. En él, siempre se veían bien, mientras que Yukio ahora se niega completamente a usarlos nuevamente. Para gran decepción de Shirō por la pérdida de oportunidades fotográficas.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés tan feliz?" Yukio finalmente le pregunta a Rin.

Rin se detiene y se gira para mirar a Yukio. Él se encoge de hombros, una sonrisa en sus labios. "Realmente no. Simplemente tengo un buen presentimiento sobre este año, eso es todo".

"Recibiste otro 'excelente fortuna', ¿no?" Yukio sonríe al pensarlo.

Rin asiente, rebotando ligeramente. "Sí, y tú también obtuviste uno bueno".

Yukio se encoge de hombros, su 'fortuna moderada' ciertamente no es un mal hallazgo. "Me sorprendió tu suerte allí".

Rin sonríe y se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza, mientras el kimono brilla brevemente bajo la luz de una farola a medida que continúan caminando a casa con el resto. Yukio y Rin están un poco por delante de los adultos, algo con lo que Yukio descubre que está contento. Es bueno estar casi a solas con su hermano otra vez.

"¡A mí también! Hah, aunque me gusto." Rin murmura para sí mismo. "¡Y tenemos Osechi-ryōri _j__ū__bako_ esperándonos en casa también!"

Yukio se ríe. "Te gusta el Año Nuevo, ¿no es así, Nii-san?"

"¡Me gustan todo tipo de celebraciones!" Rin tararea y Yukio sabe que es verdad.

A Rin le gusta celebrar cosas grandes y pequeñas y Yukio no puede culparlo por nada de eso.

_'Las pequeñas alegrías hacen las cosas más fáciles...'_ reflexiona Yukio a medida que finalmente llegan a casa y Rin logra ser el primero en entrar, corriendo a pesar de su kimono y vitoreando mientras entra a la cocina para encontrar la comida especial de Año Nuevo preparada para que todos la disfruten.

**Capítulo 21: Dulces Sueños**

Rin se estira, dejando escapar esos gruñidos extraños y agradables que la gente hace cuando se estiran, y luego se acomoda. "Está bien, hecho".

"¿Estás seguro?" Kero lo mira sorprendido. "Eso fue increíblemente rápido".

Rin agita su mano hacia él desde donde ahora está acostado en el suelo. "Lo hice todo. No importa si esta correcto o no".

"Si tú lo dices..." Kero vuelve a su juego y frunce el ceño. Esta batalla con el actual jefe no es fácil en absoluto.

Rin se da vuelta y mira hacia el techo. O, más bien, mira más allá, pensando en el futuro y en todas las demás cosas que le preocupan.

Eso es, por supuesto, el enemigo que parece perseguirlo. Las vacaciones de invierno han sido tranquilas, tanto que Rin se pregunta si esa persona también se tomó unas vacaciones. Pero mañana es el último día de las vacaciones de invierno, por lo que Rin tiene que preguntarse qué le depara el futuro en ese sentido.

_'Estoy seguro de que tendré que lidiar con más...'_ Inconscientemente, Rin levanta la mano y toca la superficie lisa y fría del colgante que Ying Hua le dio. _'Y se volverá cada vez más peligroso'._

Pensando en ello, Rin llama a las Cartas del Libro y se sienta, observa sus propias Cartas flotar a su alrededor y las cuenta únicamente a ellas. _'Treinta y tres cartas... eso es más de la mitad'._

Rin frunce el ceño. '_Estoy seguro de que tiene que ver con las Cartas. Atraen problemas con su poder.' _Rin mira el Libro y lo llama. Atrapándolo suavemente, Rin extiende la mano y se enfoca en las Cartas que aún no ha transformado.

Son frías al tacto, pero aún puede sentir el poder dentro de ellas. Tiene tiempo, pero Rin no está seguro de cuánto. La incertidumbre de eso lo asusta.

_'Pero con cada problema... cada problema... encuentro alguna razón para cambiarlas'. _Rin parpadea y mira las Cartas, observando cómo las transformadas vuelven suavemente al Libro. "¿Eso es a propósito?" se pregunta Rin en voz alta.

Kero lo mira y frunce el ceño pensativo, mirando al Libro y las Cartas dentro de él. _"Ah, tengo que hablar con Yue de nuevo'. _Se da cuenta y suspira antes de volver para descubrir cómo derrotar al actual jefe. Si solo la vida fuera tan simple como un videojuego, Kero habría derrotado al enemigo invisible hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Yukio se encuentra haciendo una pausa en medio de su lectura sobre demonios para mirar hacia donde puede escuchar el sonido de un videojuego y algunos gritos de alegría o frustración.

Una mirada melancólica cruza la cara de Yukio mientras considera que tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que jugó un juego.

_'Pero no tengo tiempo'. _Yukio se recuerda a sí mismo con firmeza, volviendo a su libro y enfocándose en él. _'Necesito pasar el próximo examen para convertirme en Rango Medio 1° Clase y es casi el momento de darlo.'_

En verdad, a Yukio solo le quedan unos meses antes de la primavera y que lleguen los exámenes de exorcista de primavera. Si Yukio quiere pasar sus exámenes, necesita estar preparado para ello.

_'Y eso incluye experiencia de campo'. _RecuerdaYukio, mirando los informes de la misión en su escritorio. Dado que Rin ha insistido en estudiar, o tal vez "estudiar", en la sala de juegos, Yukio tiene más espacio para esconderse y trabajar en sus estudios de exorcista.

Yukio hace a un lado la parte de él que se lamenta por eso, que desea que las cosas fueran diferentes. Aferrándose a días de jovial felicidad y casi inocencia.

"Tengo catorce años ahora". Se recuerda con firmeza, volviendo a sus libros. "No tengo tiempo para nada más".

Y, sin embargo, una parte de él aún no está de acuerdo con eso. Una parte que lo maldice como un tonto testarudo.

* * *

Aunque todavía hace frío afuera, el cielo está despejado y el sol brilla, mejorando un poco el frío y haciendo sonreír a Rin mientras mira hacia afuera por la ventana. Su sonrisa se desvanece cuando mira la nota que Yukio le dejó en su escritorio, una extraña sensación se encrespa en sus entrañas mientras considera cuánta distancia se está interponiendo entre él y Yukio.

_'Pero tal vez eso es algo bueno.' _racionaliza Rin, alejándose de la ventana y respirando profundamente y con calma. '_Estoy rodeado de tantas cosas peligrosas. Y Yukio... No sé si ingresó a la escuela de exorcistas o no. De cualquier manera, es mejor si puede estar aunque sea algo seguro.'_

Y eso significa distancia. Distancia que tendrá que crecer y seguir creciendo entre los hermanos. Una distancia dolorosa, la cual duele de solo de pensar en ella, ni hablar de tratar con ella.

Rin suspira. "Odio esto... pero... pero..." Rin saca la Llave y la mira, considerando lo que representa. Lo que significa sobre él y su propio camino en el futuro, su presente actual y sus pruebas. "Es_ mejor _de esta manera, ¿verdad?"

No hay nadie alrededor para responder esa pregunta. E incluso si lo hubiera, ¿podrían responder? A veces, las preguntas no tienen respuestas.

* * *

Shirō mira a Rin preparar el almuerzo de hoy y siente una punzada de preocupación. Esta vez, Yukio y Rin no habían hecho nada particularmente especial para su cumpleaños. Claro, habían reservado tiempo, pero de alguna manera lo máximo que hicieron fue quedarse en la misma habitación mientras leían diferentes libros y hacían la tarea. Es decir, Rin leyó libros, libros de ficción y manga, mientras que Yukio se centró en su tarea, compensando el tiempo perdido ya que anteriormente se había centrado en su trabajo de exorcista en lugar de su trabajo escolar normal.

Fue increíblemente deprimente teniendo en cuenta el empeño de los chicos durante tantos años para hacer de su cumpleaños real una ocasión especial solo para ellos dos. Algo para compensar la falta general de fondos del monasterio y para mantener su vínculo fuerte a pesar de sus diferencias.

Sin embargo, Shirō no sabe cómo hablar de ello. Especialmente considerando el cómo Rin está actuando actualmente, como si no fuera inusual.

_'Quizás no lo sea. Quizás es algo normal al crecer'. _Shirō se marchita un poco, considerando todos los secretos entre los chicos. '_Aunque supongo que la mitad no es normal.'_

Shirō se frota la cara y se pregunta cómo arreglar su vínculo. No parece haber nada que él pueda hacer. Incluso ese día que fueron encadenados juntos para obligarlos a al menos tratar de arreglar su tenso vínculo no hizo mucho. Fue simplemente un remiendo y no hay nada que Shirō pueda hacer.

_'A menos que hable con Rin sobre su verdadera herencia.' _Shirō mira al feliz adolescente frente a él que tiene la intención de hacer un excelente almuerzo hoy, saboreando lo último de su tiempo libre antes de que mañana comience de nuevo la escuela.

Rin se da vuelta, viendo a Shirō y parpadeando. "Oye, anciano ¿cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?"

Shirō frunce el ceño automáticamente. "¡No soy un anciano!"

Rin resopla. "Claro, y esa no es la sal de baño que Yukio te compró para tus huesos y músculos adoloridos".

Shirō decide que esto requiere una pelea real y arrastra a Rin a una llave de cabeza. "Hmm... ¿es así? Entonces, ¿por qué este viejo todavía te da una paliza?"

"¡Eso es porque haces trampa!" Grita Rin, luchando por soltarse sin lastimar a Shirō.

Y así, por ahora, todos los pensamientos oscuros y las preocupaciones se dejan de lado.

* * *

Llegar al hogar de Sekki no es una tarea fácil para Kero. Sería aún más difícil para Kerberos, pero como Kero, al menos el pequeño guardián tiene una buena oportunidad. La última vez que hizo esto en su verdadera forma, Yue le advirtió que no lo volviera a hacer, ya que es demasiado arriesgado para ambos.

En caso de que se note su ausencia, dejó una nota rápida solo para Rin para que el adolescente no entrara en pánico. Rin ha estado al límite todas las vacaciones; una de las razones por las que brindó un espectáculo bastante alegre y enérgico durante Navidad y Año Nuevo en realidad.

Escondiéndose de un bolso a otro, Kero gira la cabeza hacia el bloque de apartamentos en el que vive Sekki. Observando lo que alcanza a ver, Kero gime ante la seguridad que puede ver. _'Maravilloso... aunque probablemente sea bueno para ella en este momento. ¡Necesito entrar!'_

Kero vuela furtivamente tan cerca como se atreve y considera sus opciones. Ciertamente necesita entrar pero ¿cómo? es la pregunta.

Kero nota el timbre cerca de él y, mirando atentamente a su alrededor, flota para examinarlo. Se anima cuando se da cuenta de que enumera a todos los residentes y comienza a buscar el número de Sekki.

Un sonido de llamada asciende y pronto Sekki responde. "¿Hola? ¿Quién es?"

"¡Soy yo!" Kero casi grita esto debido al tráfico exterior.

"¿Kerberos? Oh, bajaré en un momento... sospecho que deseas hablar con Yue."

"Estas en lo correcto". Acepta Kero, luego se acomoda para esperar a que Sekki llegue y lo lleve arriba.

* * *

Kero se sienta en la mesa tan pronto como entra, animándose ante las galletas y el té preparado para él. Después de comer un poco, mira a Yue, quien está de pie y mirando por la ventana con una mirada pensativa en sus ojos.

"Sospecho que sabes de qué quiero hablar". Dice Kero suavemente, sorbiendo su té.

"Lo que está ocurriendo... siento que hay un agujero en mis recuerdos". Yue mueve sus alas y se vuelve hacia Kero. "Y la impresión que tengo de ti, Kerberos, es que tienes la misma sensación".

"Sí. La cosa es, incluso si alguien pudiera manipular mis recuerdos... tú deberías estar protegido contra eso. Tienes a Memory bajo tu dominio." Señala Kero.

"Memory me protegería de la mayoría de la magia. A menos que él mismo fuera... utilizado por mi maestro." confiesa Yue.

Kero sisea. "Entonces tú también piensas..."

"Creo que Sakura está detrás de esto. Pero cómo lo hace, no lo entiendo. Esta situación. No es nada parecido a lo que ella haría." Yue suspira y se sienta frente a Kero. "Ella era..."

"Muy amable". Kero termina con una sonrisa. "Muy, muy amable. Posiblemente demasiado amable. Menos mal que ese punk estaba con ella. No tuvo tantos problemas por eso".

Yue le da una sonrisa suave y se da vuelta para mirar por la ventana, la sonrisa se desvanece mientras sus pensamientos lo llevan lejos.

Kero no lo molesta, encontrándose él también pensando en cosas. De antaño.

Y lo que podrían haber olvidado.

* * *

El bostezo de Rin parece como si estuviera partiéndole la mandíbula en dos. _'Ugh... ¿qué hora es?' _Rin mira hacia el reloj cercano y hace una mueca. Suspirando, Rin deja a un lado su libro y se pone de pie, dirigiéndose a la ventana. Mira hacia afuera por un momento y luego la cierra, algo aliviado por la falta de viento frío pero al mismo tiempo preocupado por Kero.

Él sabe que fue a ver a Sekki y que llegó allí a salvo, pero por lo demás, Rin no sabe nada. No ha podido comunicarse con Sekki, Yue o Kero desde que Sekki le dijo que Kero llegó a su departamento de manera segura.

"Bueno, todo lo que puedo hacer es confiar en él" dice Rin suavemente, apartándose de la ventana y limpiando la habitación lo más rápido posible. Una vez hecho esto, se va, apaga las luces y cruza hacia la habitación de él y de Yukio. Abriendo cuidadosamente la puerta, Rin se asoma dentro y sonríe al ver a un Yukio dormido.

"Bien". Rin se desliza dentro y, bendiciendo el haber pensado en cambiarse a su pijama antes, rápidamente se dirige a su cama.

Acostado, Rin espera que Kero esté a salvo con Sekki.

Sin ser visto por él, el colgante que le dio Ying Hua, actualmente en su mesita de noche, brilla.

Un resplandor que pronto cubre a Rin y convoca al Libro a la habitación.

* * *

Rin no registra realmente la oscuridad a su alrededor, o el zumbido de la magia. Solo mira adormilado hacia delante mientras la Llave flota frente a él. Lentamente, extiende la mano y toma la Llave con las manos abiertas.

_'La Llave...'_ Rin abre la boca suavemente, hablando en un tono somnoliento

"Llave que guardas el antiguo poder de los cielos, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. Libérate."

Todavía medio dormido al accionar, Rin agarra al báculo. Levanta la vista y ve una Carta sobre a él. Se la queda mirando por un largo momento, registrando lentamente qué Carta es mientras flota lentamente hacia abajo para flotar frente a él.

"Dream... Necesito transformar las Cartas..." Rin murmura adormilado, luego levanta lentamente el báculo, apuntando directamente a la Carta. "Carta creada originalmente por Clow y dominada por Sakura. Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin".

Dream resplandece en luz a medida que ocurre el cambio. Rin deja caer su báculo brevemente al suelo antes de levantarlo una vez más, la luz crece mientras le da una orden a la Carta.

"Dream... muéstrame..." Rin parpadea. "Muéstrame..."

Un fuerte estallido de luz lo atraviesa y cuando abre los ojos, Rin está viendo algo que no esperaba ver.

* * *

Lo primero que ve es el cielo. Azul brillante con un sol ardiente en él y un atisbo de una luna a plena luz del día. Mirando a su alrededor, Rin ve que es verano y está en un santuario. Sin embargo, no está seguro de qué santuario, ya que solo puede ver los torii frente a él. El sol se pone lentamente delante de él y por un momento ve un brillante estallido de fuegos artificiales en el cielo nocturno.

Entonces la oscuridad cubre el cielo, arrastrándose lentamente desde el suelo y devorando el sol poniente y la luna creciente. Hay algo extraño en esa oscuridad, algo que asusta a Rin. Se filtra sobre el cielo y parece rezumar hacia abajo.

Rin encuentra que su atención es atraída nuevamente hacia el torii y lo observa fijamente cuando ve tres figuras allí.

La primera parece una gran pantera, mirándolo con ojos brillantes. La segunda es de una dama elegante con grandes alas de mariposa unidas a su espalda y revoloteando suavemente. La tercera... Rin no puede ver la tercera, excepto por el báculo que tiene. Un báculo coronado con alas que rodean una gema.

Rin da un paso atrás, sorprendido ante lo que ve. _'¿Qué... qué es esto?'_

"¿Qué está pasando?" grita Rin y se libera, siguiendo el angustiado llamado del mundo real.

Los ojos de Rin se abren de golpe y jadea para respirar. Y se encuentra con la aterrorizada mirada de Yukio.

* * *

Yukio no está muy seguro de qué fue lo que lo despertó, porque durante algún tiempo no hubo sonido, excepto por la suave respiración. Entonces Rin comenzó a gemir y retorcerse en la cama y antes de que Yukio se diera cuenta, estaba al lado de la cama de Rin.

Cuando Rin comenzó a gritar, Yukio se encontró sacudiéndolo y gritando: "¡Nii-san! ¡Nii-san! ¡Despierta, es solo un sueño!"

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron de golpe y por un momento no hubo nada más que un animal aterrorizado dentro de los orbes azules. Luego, lentamente, Rin se relaja, el miedo desaparece a medida que el reconocimiento se filtra. "¿Yu... kio?

Yukio da un suspiro de alivio y descansa su cabeza al lado de Rin. "Nii-san..."

La puerta se abre de golpe. "¿Qué está pasando?" Shirō mira a su alrededor, como si creyera necesitar un arma.

Rin se sienta y sacude la cabeza. "Está bien... fue solo un sueño... un sueño realmente malo..." Rin traga saliva y cuando Yukio enciende la lámpara de la mesita de noche se estremece ante lo pálido que se ve Rin.

"¿Estás seguro?" Shirō se acerca con cuidado, apartando el flequillo de Rin y mirándolo. Rin asiente lentamente, logrando darle una pequeña sonrisa. Shirō se la devuelve. "Entonces me alegro".

"Lo siento." Rin mira hacia abajo mientras Shirō retrocede, apretando sus sábanas con sus manos.

"Te traeré un poco de leche tibia. ¿Yukio?" Shirō mira al hermano menor.

Yukio se muerde el labio, luciendo un poco desgarrado. Rin sonríe y acaricia su mano. "Está bien. Necesito un poco de espacio para respirar."

Yukio asiente lentamente y se para, siguiendo a Shirō después de lanzar una mirada hacia atrás a Rin, preocupación nadando en sus ojos.

Rin da un suspiro de alivio y saca lentamente el báculo y la Carta en sus manos y tiembla. "Dream... eso significa..." Rin agarra la Carta contra su pecho. "Ese fue un sueño profético".

Tomará mucho tiempo antes de que Rin pueda volver a dormirse.

* * *

Yukio se sienta a la mesa y observa cómo Shirō prepara la leche caliente.

"Rin me enseñó esta receta". Shirō dice conversacionalmente, sabiendo que es mejor no preguntarle a Yukio directamente sobre lo que lo está asustando. "Nunca me dijo de dónde la obtuvo, pero es muy sabrosa".

Yukio deja escapar un zumbido no comprometido, observa cómo Shirō calienta la leche en la cocina y le agrega miel, cacao en polvo y especias.

"Nii-san... me ha estado evitando" dice Yukio después de un momento.

Shirō mira a Yukio brevemente antes de enfocarse en la leche frente a él. "Lo mismo podría decirse de ti".

Yukio mira fijamente su espalda, luego una mirada de disgusto cruza su rostro. "Lo sé... lo sé... pero simplemente no puedo..."

"Tal vez es solo parte de crecer". Dice Shirō después de un momento, apagando el fuego y sacando tres tazas. "¿Pero quieres que lo sea?"

Yukio acepta la taza que Shirō le ofrece, ahuecando sus manos alrededor del calor que se filtra de ella y contemplando hacia las oscuras profundidades.

Y se pregunta.

* * *

Ying Hua suspira y se sienta nuevamente con una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

"¿No es demasiado pronto para advertirle?" Pregunta Ruby, apoyándose en su silla para mirarla hacia abajo.

Ying Hua niega con la cabeza. "Su capacidad para tener sueños proféticos se ve obstaculizada por alguna razón" explica. "Rin-kun no puede recordar tales sueños a menos que se use a Dream para convocarlos".

"Y probablemente no la volverá a usar". Señala Spinel, llamando la atención sobre él. "No con lo aterrorizado que está".

"No... no lo hará..." Ying Hua mira el gran cristal azul en sus manos, algo hecho para ayudar a enfocar las energías en el colgante de Rin sin que él ni nadie más lo note. "Pero eso está bien. Aun así fue advertido y descubrirá la verdad en algún momento".

Ying Hua se pone de pie y mira hacia afuera. Lentamente, muy lentamente, la temperatura está subiendo nuevamente.

"Después de todo estamos a punto de llegar al punto donde comienza la cuenta regresiva". Dice Ying Hua suavemente, mientras Ruby y Spinel se reúnen a su lado. "Y tendremos que estar listos".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	22. Chapter 22

Está lloviendo, una llovizna fría que no está hecha para poner a la gente de buen humor. Es tarde por la noche, por lo que nadie debería salir a experimentarla.

_'Lo que, por supuesto, significa que estoy aquí afuera'. _Rin gruñe, empujando hacia atrás su flequillo mojado.

La sensación de magia, una cierta magia que conocen demasiado bien en este punto, había enviado a Rin y a los dos guardianes corriendo a este parque. Había habido tanto poder aquí que temían lo peor.

Por el contrario, nadie puede encontrar nada. Rin levanta la vista, frunciendo el ceño ante la humedad que lo empapa incluso a través del impermeable que tomó para protegerlo, y observa cómo Kerberos llega a tierra.

"Lo siento. Nada bueno. No pude encontrar nada." Kero mira a Yue, quien niega con la cabeza, y luego suspira.

"Maravilloso..." Rin extiende su mano y se alivia al darse cuenta que la lluvia está parando lentamente. Exhala un gran aliento, notando con consternación cómo se nubla por el frío. "Será mejor irnos a casa entonces. Si no pasa nada, no hay nada que podamos hacer".

"Eso es cierto". Yue se desplaza ligeramente, sus alas crujiendo mientras lo hace.

"Lo sé... ugh, ¿por qué demonios hiciste eso?" Kero refunfuña y se sacude, enviando agua a volar y haciendo que Rin diga "¡hey!" En respuesta. "Maldita lluvia".

"Deberías volver a tu forma falsa". Yue le recuerda a Kero cuando parece listo para regresar a casa.

"No es broma... no necesitamos causar pánico solo porque alguien ve al león". Rin gime ante la idea. _'Kerberos es aterrador para alguien que no lo conoce... probablemente ese es el por qué existe la forma falsa en primer lugar, aparte de ahorrar magia'._

"Bien, bien..." Kerberos se enfoca, un círculo mágico brillando debajo de sus pies mientras sus alas lo cubren.

Rin se pone rígido cuando esa magia regresa, mirando a su alrededor profundamente en busca de la fuente. Se desvanece poco después, a excepción de un zumbido leve en el fondo del que Rin no puede encontrar rastro ni pista.

"Aaarh, ¿qué?" Rin se gira al ver que Kerberos retira sus alas. Rin parpadea, ya que todavía está en su verdadera forma. Nunca ha visto que eso suceda antes.

"¿Kero?" Rin da un paso adelante, salpicando un poco de agua cuando camina sobre un charco.

"No es bueno. Por alguna razón, no puedo..." Kero parece un poco perdido ante esto, incluso confundido.

Yue no dice nada mientras cierra los ojos y brilla, cubriéndose con sus alas. Cuando estas retroceden, él sigue siendo él mismo y Sekki no ha aparecido.

Yue no parece satisfecho con eso. "Hay algo aquí que está bloqueando mi magia..."

Rin mira entre los dos. "¿Huah? No puedes hablar en serio..."

**Capítulo 22: ¿Kerberos y Yue Estancados?**

Rin está agradecido una vez más por la sala de juegos, por más razones que solo los juegos que hay dentro. Dado que aparte de la habitación de él y de Yukio, hay habitaciones vacías por todas partes -el monasterio obviamente tenía más monjes hace algún tiempo y Rin puede recordar algunos de ellos de cuando era más joven- es más fácil entrar sin alertar a nadie más.

Por supuesto, no queriendo arriesgar el asunto, hizo que Sleep volara por el monasterio y se asegurara de que todos permanecieran dormidos al menos hasta que llegara la mañana. Y si nadie hace demasiado ruido.

Rin es el primero en entrar porque alguien necesita estar adentro primero, dejando espacio para que Kerberos y Yue se escabullan adentro.

_'Al menos mañana es sábado...'_ Rin suspira de alivio ante eso. Si no fuera así, la ausencia de Sekki en la escuela definitivamente se notaría. Una vez más, Rin está agradecido por el hecho de que su secundaria, al menos, está siguiendo la nueva política de no tener medio día de escuela los sábados.

Rin se vuelve hacia la ventana, donde Yue y Kerberos están volando justo afuera y aguardan por su señal. Por un momento, Rin se sorprende por lo extraños que se ven, casi alienígenas. No solo en apariencia, sino en la magia que Rin puede sentir. No hay otra magia como esta en Assiah, con excepción de la magia que Rin usa.

'_Y, tal vez quien quiera que esté detrás de esos ataques... y muy probablemente de este también'._ Rin se aleja de la ventana y les hace un gesto para que ingresen. Kerberos es el primero, se lanza hacia la ventana y logra meter la mitad de su cuerpo antes de quedarse atascado.

"¡Silencio!" Le susurra Rin mientras Kerberos se agita y gime y gruñe mientras lucha por entrar. "¡El hechizo no fue hecho _tan_ fuerte!"

"Kerberos, deberías disipar tus alas". La tranquila voz de Yue les llega y Kerberos tiene la gracia de parecer apenado y avergonzado.

"Oh... claro... lo siento". Se ve un resplandor suave y luego Kerberos se desliza fácilmente por la ventana. Yue entra a continuación, sus alas también se han ido.

Rin suspira aliviado al tenerlos dentro. Entonces se da cuenta, mirando a los dos extraños seres ahora dentro de esta habitación actualmente bastante estrecha, que sus problemas solo acaban de comenzar.

_'Um... ¿cómo escondo a estos tipos de todos los que están aquí?' _Rin solo puede observar consternado lo llamativos que son los dos guardianes.

* * *

En primer lugar, Rin saca toallas del armario cercano para los dos guardianes empapados, pasando la primera toalla a Yue antes de avanzar hacia Kerberos con la segunda.

"Aaah... ¡Puedo hacerlo solo!" Kerberos protesta, intentando huir de Rin, pero se encuentra bloqueado por la pequeña habitación y Yue.

"¡No te sacudirás aquí!" Rin lo fulmina con la mirada y se arrodilla para comenzar a secar su grueso pelaje, a pesar de los continuos quejidos de Kerberos. "No quieres romper nada, ¿verdad? Ya sabes lo difícil que ha sido conseguir todas esas consolas de videojuegos y mantenerlas funcionando".

Kerberos se queja un poco más, pero cede ante la media amenaza hacia sus preciosos juegos. "Maldición... con esta maldita forma no puedo hacer cosas delicadas como esa". Kerberos murmura para sí mismo.

"Bueno, es tarde y ustedes dos deberían dormir un poco. Traje mantas y otras cosas aquí..." Rin mira la única cama que hay aquí dudosamente. "Creo que Yue debería tomar la cama. Kero podría romperla."

"¿Qué? ¡Maldita sea, lo estás tratando mejor!" Se queja Kerberos.

Rin lo mira. "No. Simplemente eres más pesado que Yue." Rin comienza a juntar mantas y limpia un lugar en el suelo. "Puedo hacerte una cama en el suelo... uh... de hecho creo que podría haber algunos futones que puedo arrastrar..." Murmura para sí mismo mientras prepara primero la cama normal y luego comienza a pensar en algo más para Kerberos.

"No necesito tales comodidades". Yue le revela a Rin.

Rin lo descarta. "Es lo mismo que comer ¿verdad? No lo necesitas, pero sigue siendo agradable." Rin esponja la última almohada y sonríe. "Ahí, eso debería funcionar. Iré a buscar un futón para Kero."

Tarareando para sí mismo suavemente, Rin se asoma hacia afuera antes de salir furtivamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él.

Yue mira a Kerberos. "¿Es este otro ejemplo de cuán excéntrico es Rin?"

Kerberos resopla. "No. Más bien de lo considerado que es." Kerberos deja caer la toalla que esta sobre él, usando una pizca de su poder para secar el agua restante de su pelaje. Esto hace que se levante un poco de vapor, pero por lo demás no daña los alrededores. "Rin es del tipo que da lo último que tiene a alguien que lo necesita".

"Creo que he escuchado una historia como esa. Pero fue una tragedia." Yue cambia su posición y mira hacia la cama. "Pero asimismo, es similar a Sakura también. Ella podía y haría mucho por los demás".

"Sí... heh, probablemente lo eligió por eso, entre otras razones". Kerberos niega con la cabeza, caminando hacia el nido de mantas dispuestas para él. Empujándolas con la nariz, Kerberos se da vuelta para mirar por encima del hombro a Yue. "El problema es que Rin no tiene a nadie como ese punk para detenerlo".

Yue suspira entonces, después de un momento de pausa, se sienta en la cama, se sienta derecho y mira directamente a Kerberos. "Quizás algún día lo hará".

"Tal vez". Kerberos tararea y luego se gira cuando la puerta se abre mientras Rin entra alegremente, aunque también en silencio, arrastrando un futón a la habitación para la comodidad de Kerberos.

* * *

Rin se encuentra nervioso cuando llega la mañana. Muy nervioso. Los fines de semana generalmente tienen a varios monjes entrando y saliendo y también existe la posibilidad, sin importar cuán leve sea, de que alguien mire dentro la sala de juegos por cualquier razón.

_'No ayuda el que Yue y Kero estén atrapados arriba en esa habitación...'_ Rin suspira ante eso. Seguramente Kero se estresará primero, ya que incluso en su forma falsa tiene cierto grado de libertad para moverse y divertirse. _'Pero él no puede jugar juegos con esa forma... o incluso leer manga en realidad...'_ Rin suspira de nuevo ante eso.

Sus suspiros no pasan desapercibidos. "¿Algo ocurre?" Shirō observa el cómo Rin se sobresalta y se da la vuelta, moviéndose ligeramente.

"Aaah... estoy bien solo... pensando... en cosas... um..." Rin rápidamente se da vuelta y se enfoca nuevamente en preparar el desayuno como si el significado de la vida se pudiera encontrar en su interior. Había robado todas las tareas que originalmente se le habían asignado a los monjes y ahora ellos lo miran sorprendidos y un poco preocupados.

Shirō levanta una ceja ante eso y mira a Nagatomo. Nagatomo, quien ha estado por aquí más que Shirō últimamente, sacude la cabeza. Está tan perplejo como Shirō por esta situación.

Shirō mira a Rin y decide que si esto continúa, investigará un poco. Si no, siempre puede dejarlo mentir. Si se termina, eso significa que no puede ser algo serio.

_'Probablemente sean solo cosas de adolescentes...'_ Shirō suspira y se vuelve a sentar para esperar a que el desayuno esté listo, leyendo su periódico en lugar de preocuparse por su hijo adolescente.

* * *

Kerberos está aburrido y ni siquiera se molesta en ocultarlo. Es imposible jugar Yo Espío**(1)** con Yue, él nunca permitiría tal indignidad, y hay una gran escasez de otros juegos que puede jugar para pasar el tiempo.

¡No ayuda el que pueda oler claramente cómo se cocina el desayuno y el aroma de la buena comida está a punto de volverlo loco!

"Aaaah... ¡tan cruel! ¡¿Yue, no estás aburrido?!" Exige Kerberos.

Yue ni siquiera se molesta en responder, algo que molesta a Kerberos.

"¡Oi! ¡Estoy hablando contigo!"

Yue tiene que contener un suspiro. Su paciencia está siendo puesta a prueba y las risitas de Sekki en el fondo de su mente no están ayudando.

* * *

Rin no puede evitar animarse cuando Shirō recibe una llamada que lo obliga a irse, logrando dar de alguna manera una excusa acreditable en el camino, especialmente cuando se lleva a una buena parte del monasterio con él. Los que quedan o se van -ya que Izumi es quien debe escoltar a Yukio a su escuela cram, quejándose todo el camino con Yukio ignorando tales quejidos como es usual- o tienen que ir a la iglesia para ocuparse de esos asuntos. Los fines de semana, no solo los domingos, es cuando las congregaciones realmente suceden y por lo tanto, deben estar listos para eso.

Rin no puede evitar estar, por una vez, agradecido por lo ocupados que están los monjes y el resto de los residentes. Con eso en mente, Rin comienza a hacer una gran canasta de comida para llevar arriba.

_'Probablemente todavía tiene el mismo apetito...'_ Rin reflexiona sobre la capacidad de Kero para comer una cantidad increíble de comida y luego parpadea. _'Uh. Si ese es su tamaño _**_real_**_, eso podría explicar por qué puede comer y en realidad come tanto incluso cuando es pequeño'__._

Rin, terminando la canasta junto con una bandeja por si acaso, también considera que el volumen mágico que tiene Kero es otra razón. A diferencia de Yue, Kero puede y obtendrá energía al comer.

"Y en realidad no está hecho más que de magia..." Rin reflexiona mientras sube las escaleras. Luego se detiene una vez que llega a la puerta y se encuentra incapaz de hacer nada.

Pero Yue abre la puerta sin que Rin haga nada, sorprendiéndolo. Rin se encuentra con la mirada azul plateada de Yue y después de un momento de sorpresa, sonríe. _'Realmente es como Sekki-san...'_

"¡¿Eso es comida?!" Proviene de Kero, rompiendo la mirada entre Rin y Yue. Yue da un paso atrás y deja entrar a Rin, donde casi es derribado por el gigantesco Kerberos.

"Oi, ¡ten cuidado! No todo el mundo se ha ido realmente, baja la voz y no me hagas dejar caer esto." Rin se queja, colocando primero la bandeja de té y las golosinas más pequeñas y luego la canasta llena de tanta comida como sea posible para Kero. "Y trata de no hacer demasiado desastre".

"¡Claro!" Kerberos logra levantar la tapa de la canasta y la mira con júbilo en sus ojos dorados.

Rin suspira y se voltea hacia Yue. "¿Estás bien?"

Yue asiente lentamente. "Sí". Luego de una pausa, agrega: "Kerberos y yo intentamos volver a transformarnos mientras estabas abajo".

"Y obviamente no funcionó". Rin hace una mueca ante la nueva revelación. "¿Qué está causando eso?"

"No lo sé". Yue acepta en automático la taza llena de té que le da Rin, mirando dentro de las oscuras profundidades y rodeando con sus manos la colorida porcelana. "Pero es una magia poderosa".

"Sí..." entonces Rin hace una mueca. "Demonios... como si esto no fuera lo suficientemente malo, me dijeron que viera cuántas tareas puedo manejar hoy. De hecho, más bien me dijeron que me hiciera cargo de las tareas." Rin se queja de eso. "Sí, hay mucho que hacer en ese aspecto..."

"¿Cómo qué?" Pregunta Kerberos, tragando un bocado de comida.

"¡Limpiar la casa, lavar la ropa... demonios, hay que lavar un montón de ropa debido a ciertos idiotas!" Rin se sienta en la cama, notando cómo Yue la hizo cuidadosamente. Obviamente, Kero no lo hizo, ya que su cama improvisada sigue siendo un desastre. "Y luego está la cena también..."

Rin mira a los dos guardianes frente a él, considerando cómo Kerberos se las arregla para comer de una manera delicada y sonríe lentamente. "Oigan, ¿qué tal si ven si pueden ayudar?"

Yue y Kerberos lo miran fijamente.

"¿Uh?" El confuso sonido de Kero parece hablar por los dos, entonces la bestia guardiana comienza a sudar ante la sonrisa casi malvada de Rin.

* * *

"¿Por qué soy yo el que lava la ropa? ¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacerlo?!" Kero se lamenta mientras frunce el ceño y descubre cómo hacer funcionar la lavadora del monasterio. Incluso el hecho de que inclusive Yue está ayudando había desgastado el resplandor que tenía al principio.

_'¡Claro que es divertido ver cómo le entregan a Yue una escoba, pero luego usa su magia para manejarlo!' _Kero gruñe mentalmente, observando atentamente cómo la máquina empieza a lavar y se sienta sobre sus patas traseras. "Bien, eso está hecho..."

Kerberos cuidadosamente gira y sale de la lavandería. Se necesita un poco de búsqueda para encontrar a Rin, quien actualmente está limpiando la sala de estar. "La lavandería está en funcionamiento".

"¡Gracias Kero!" Rin levanta la vista y resplandece. "Todos han estado tan ocupados últimamente que realmente nos hemos atrasado..." Rin mira alrededor de la sala y suspira. "¿Podrías ver cómo dejar todo listo para preparar el almuerzo?"

"Ugh. Bueno, siempre y cuando consiga algo de eso..." Kero se queja, mientras Rin esconde una risa detrás de su mano.

"¡Sí, gracias Kero! No hay nada lujoso hoy, pero nadie debería quejarse".

Kero ignora su voz a favor de ir a la cocina y mirar las opciones. Rin dijo nada lujoso, ¿qué sería eso?

"Bueno, supongo que debo sacar los ingredientes para miso y ensalada". Kero trabaja con cuidado, sacando verduras de hoja verde y otras verduras frescas de la nevera, y luego buscando el miso. En ese momento salta cuando escucha una voz, golpeando su cabeza contra un estante y haciendo que algunos artículos caigan sobre él.

"Oi, Rin, ¿Qué estas...?" Maruta parpadea sorprendido por la vacía cocina, a excepción de todas las cosas que cayeron al suelo, incluida una gran bolsa de harina. El sonido de su nombre siendo llamado hace que Rin asome la cabeza hacia la cocina y mira boquiabierto el desorden en el piso.

"¡¿Qué es... qué demonios?!" Rin se vuelve hacia Maruta de inmediato, incluso cuando se da cuenta de las grandes huellas que Maruta afortunadamente aún no había notado. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Fuera!"

"Yo no..." Maruta se estremece cuando Rin gruñe y sale lo más rápido posible con un rápido y destrozado lo siento de vuelta.

Rin suspira y camina hacia el otro lado de la cocina. Mirando a la vuelta de la esquina, suspira al ver a Kero. "¿Estás bien?"

"Bien... pero ugh..." Kero no se ve complacido con que su pelaje esté cubierto no solo de harina sino de algunas otras cosas que se rompieron. Luce bastante desastroso.

"Aaah ..." Rin suspira. "Dirígete al baño, iré en un momento ..." Mira hacia la cocina y hace una mueca. "¿Como voy a...?"

"Yo me encargaré". Rin se da vuelta para ver a Yue parado cerca y después de mirar sorprendido al guardián, sonríe.

"Gracias. Vamos, Kero, vamos a limpiarte". Rin insta a Kero hacia adelante mientras Yue mira alrededor de la cocina y hace una nota mental de qué es exactamente lo que hay que limpiar.

* * *

Rin termina mirando dudosamente al enorme león frente a él una vez que ambos están en el baño. "Um... ¿cómo te limpio?"

Kerberos suspira. "Usa a Bubbles".

"¿Bubbles...? ¡Oh!" Rin parpadea al darse cuenta, sacando su Llave. "¡Dijiste que para eso se usaba!"

"Entre otras cosas..." Kero refunfuña, pero Rin lo ignora mientras convoca al báculo.

"Llave que guardas el antiguo poder de los cielos, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!" Rin le sonríe al báculo y luego saca a Bubbles.

"Así que simplemente transformaré esta y estarás limpio en poco tiempo". Rin sonríe ante la idea. '_¡No es de extrañar que Clow haya usado esto!'_

Kerberos asintió. "Sí, pero asegúrate de estar realmente concentrado en eso. No puede haber ningún error".

"Cierto... no quiero confundir a la Carta". Rin cierra los ojos por un momento y se enfoca en su deseo.

"Carta creada originalmente por Clow y dominada por Sakura. ¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin!"

Bubbles sale y cubre a Kerberos con una gruesa piel de burbujas, restregando una y otra vez. "Aaah... eso funcionará". Rin sonríe ante la vista y retrocede. "Bueno, sal cuando estés completamente limpio. ¡El almuerzo debería estar listo para entonces!"

Animado ante la idea de almorzar, Kerberos está más dispuesto a someterse a Bubbles, deteniendo sus refunfuños a favor de esperar un sabroso almuerzo.

* * *

Yukio se encuentra ligeramente distraído durante la clase y frunce el ceño, tratando de ahuyentar los pequeños sentimientos poco confiables que lo han estado molestando desde esta mañana.

Como el por qué Rin estaba tan distraído e incluso con aspecto preocupado esta mañana.

Yukio se muerde el labio para ocultar un gemido y mira su escritorio. _'Maldición... es __Nii__-san... solo está siendo raro otra vez'._

Yukio descubre que no puede apartar su mente de su hermano y por lo tanto, verificando que el tema que están cubriendo es algo sobre lo que Yukio ya tiene buenos conocimientos, vuelve sus pensamientos hacia su hermano.

_'Está escondiendo algo...'_ Yukio frunce el ceño. _'Tiene un secreto y a veces, eso lo pone muy nervioso'._

Pero, ¿qué pondría nervioso a Rin?

_'Podría estar escondiendo una mascota'. _Yukio luego lo descarta como una posibilidad. Rin mantiene la regla de no mascotas, excepto cuando trae animales callejeros para alimentarlos y cuidarlos hasta que encuentren un nuevo propietario. _'Entonces... algo le ocurrió'. _Yukio descubre que no le gusta ese pensamiento, pero tiene sentido. Y si su hermano está en problemas...

_'Necesito averiguar qué es. Y ocuparme de ello.'_ Yukio decide.

"Okumura-kun! ¿Te importaría explicar la relación entre los elementos del aire y el fuego con respecto a los demonios?" Pregunta el maestro.

Yukio deja de lado sus pensamientos por ahora y se levanta para explicar lo solicitado. Yukio solo tiene sus sospechas para continuar, por lo que aún no es necesario saltar a la refriega.

* * *

Rin se encuentra mirando hacia abajo a una tortuga y luego se gira para mirar al monje cercano. "¿Por qué de repente tenemos una tortuga?"

Mientras el monje intenta encontrar una respuesta, Rin lucha por no reírse. Rin puede sentir los fragmentos de un demonio ahora desaparecido que había poseído la tortuga. Rin se pregunta qué tipo de demonio posee tortugas y hace una nota mental para averiguarlo. Parece que sería una lectura interesante, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el aspecto ligeramente maltratado y las expresiones avergonzadas de los monjes.

Entonces algo sobre el caparazón de la tortuga llama la atención de Rin. El monje encuentra que su tartamudeo es detenido por la repentina desaparición de Rin arriba. El resto de los monjes se miran confundidos, pero también aliviados de que el tema haya sido abandonado.

Yue y Kerberos se giran cuando Rin irrumpe en la sala de juegos, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro mientras se da vuelta para cerrar la puerta. Yue levanta una ceja cuando Rin chirría:

"¡Sé cómo solucionar esto!" La sonrisa de Rin parece apta para partir su cara por la mitad. "¡Rápido, vengan aquí!" Rin saca su Llave mientras los desconcertados guardianes hacen lo que dice, transformándola rápidamente en forma de báculo.

Entonces Rin saca una Carta y cierra los ojos, pensando y visualizando lo que quiere. _'Un escudo para evitar ese hechizo y romperlo...'_ Los ojos de Rin se abren de golpe.

"Carta creada originalmente por Clow y dominada por Sakura. ¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin! ¡Shield!"

Yue y Kerberos observan cómo Shield brilla sobre ellos, rodeándolos por completo. Rin les sonríe. "Rápido, intenten transformarse".

Kerberos sonríe y extiende sus alas, atrayéndolas sobre su cuerpo mientras brilla bajo el poder del círculo mágico. Cuando se retiran, la forma falsa de Kero ha regresado, algo que nota con alegría.

Yue parpadea lentamente. '_Está bloqueando la magia.' _Se da cuenta, luego sonriendo suavemente, cierra los ojos y _extiende _sus propias alas.

Cuando las alas retroceden, y Shield desciende lentamente, Sekki está de regreso.

"¡Has vuelto!" Rin salta a sus brazos, abrazándola felizmente. Luego se congela y retrocede. "Mierda, espera. ¡Cambia de nuevo! ¡Necesitas llegar a casa! ¡No pueden verte aquí! ¡No hay forma de explicarlo!"

Sekki hace una pausa, comprendiendo lo que él acaba de decir y luego se ríe. "Aah, cierto".

Kero los ignora a favor de _finalmente_ jugar algunos videojuegos. ¡Ha estado tan _aburrido_ todo el día y hacer tareas no cuenta!

* * *

Ying Hua se recuesta en su asiento, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Detrás de ella, Ruby se ríe e incluso se inclina para reír a carcajadas.

"¡Yue... escoba... limpiando!" Ruby resopla.

Spinel suspira. "Ella nunca va a dejar de reírse a este ritmo".

"¿Bien, qué puedo decir? Rin parece ser un tesoro en muchos sentidos..." Ying Hua se ríe. "Se las arregla para llegar a Yue de una manera que no muchos pueden".

"Eso es cierto". Spinel mira el libro que Ying Hua tiene en su regazo.

"Sin embargo, debo preguntarme... ¿qué otros desafíos tienes planeados?" Pregunta Spinel.

Ying Hua mira el libro en su regazo. "Bueno... ¡supongo que solo tienes que esperar y ver!" Ella le guiña un ojo a Spinel.

Spinel suspira y se vuelve hacia su libro, mientras que Ruby continúa riendo. A veces se cuestiona sobre su elección de compañía...

Cuando Ruby suelta una risa penetrante y chillona y comienza a sugerir cosas como un atuendo de sirvienta y medias de red, Spinel gime y _realmente_ comienza a cuestionarse por su gusto en compañía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Yo Espío: Un juego de adivinanzas donde se elige a un jugador para ser el 'espía', quien selecciona en silencio un objeto visible para el resto de los jugadores, pero en vez de anunciarlo dice: Yo espió con mi pequeño ojo un objeto que empieza con la letra...; En español parece obviarse esta frase (por lo que encontré) y en cambio dicen: Yo espió algo de color marrón y esponjosos, por ejemplo. Una vez dicho esto el resto de los jugadores debe adivinar el objeto. Una variante de este juego es el "Veo veo..."
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin me puse al día con los capítulos traducidos, a partir de hoy las actualizaciones serán dos veces por semana, lunes y viernes, con algunas actualizaciones extras en fechas especiales como Navidad, por ejemplo.

Natsumi se muerde el labio y se recuerda que llorar no ayudará a su caso aquí. En cambio, se centra en mirar a Momoko que esta frente a ella, la presumida de segundo año quien cruza sus brazos y le sonríe.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Que si quieres hablar con Okumura-kun, debes seguir las reglas". La voz de Momoko es bastante aguda y desagradable para los oídos de Natsumi, pero las chicas junto a Momoko asienten y están de acuerdo con ella.

"No veo qué tienen que ver las reglas con nada". Natsumi responde.

La sonrisa de Momoko cae. "Dejémoslo claro entonces. ¿Por qué Okumura-kun querría a una niña de pecho plano como tú? ¿Y esos chocolates?"

Antes de que Natsumi pueda moverse, ella le ha arrebatado los chocolates caseros a Natsumi. Mirando la caja, se burla de la envoltura y la tira al suelo. Antes de que Natsumi pueda hacer algo más que gritar, la aplasta bajo sus pies.

"Serán _mis_ chocolates los que Okumura-kun acepte". Momoko se burla y luego se aleja.

Natsumi mira la caja aplastada, su rostro triste y luchando por no dejar caer sus lágrimas. Ella no se da cuenta de que no uno, sino ambos hermanos Okumura lo habían visto todo, y que Yukio está frenando a Rin de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentirá.

"Nii-san... déjalo así..." Yukio frunce el ceño. "No es como si fuera a aceptar ningún chocolate..."

Rin mira entre Yukio y la niña, luego suspira y sigue a Yukio a un lugar libre para almorzar.

**Capítulo 23: Un Bento para Yukio**

Nakamoto Natsumi se había mudado al Distrito Southern Cross a tiempo para ingresar a Southern Cross Junior High sin ningún problema, ya que era el comienzo del año y ella acababa de ingresar a la Secundaria. Ella había conocido a Yukio tempranamente cuando él le ofreció ayudarla a establecerse después de un día particularmente malo.

Esa pequeña amabilidad fue suficiente para que un pequeño enamoramiento brotara en ella. Natsumi no quiere ser una acosadora, pero es bastante fácil escuchar varias cosas sobre él. Y también sobre su "hermano demonio".

_'Pero Kaa-san siempre dice que los rumores no siempre son ciertos. De hecho, generalmente tuercen la verdad tanto que es difícil encontrar la verdad'. _Piensa Natsumi mientras ve a los dos hermanos desde la ventana y observa cómo cruzan el patio. El hermano mayor, Rin, está gesticulando ampliamente y, aunque está muy lejos, Natsumi jura que está feliz por algo y eso parece hacer feliz a Yukio.

El propio padre de Natsumi es un gemelo y puede recordar situaciones similares sucediendo cada vez que aparece su tío. De hecho, aparece mucho y a pesar de sus diferencias, ambos se llevan bien.

_'Así que decir que es el hermano demonio está muy, muy fuera de lugar'. _Natsumi frunce el ceño y mira a su alrededor mientras otras notan a Yukio y chillan al verlo.

El día de San Valentín fue un desastre por varias razones. Principalmente porque Natsumi probablemente había tenido la suerte de que sus esperanzas no fueran aplastadas personalmente por Yukio. Los chocolates de todas las demás habían sido rechazados por adelantado. Y había un límite de cosas que cualquiera estaba dispuesto a hacer mientras Rin estaba justo al lado de su hermano y observándolos a todos.

Esa estudiante de transferencia de Hong Kong también estaba allí y la única vez que fue presentada -por Momoko- Rin había dejado muy claro que estaba fuera de los límites. Y aparentemente, la estudiante de transferencia tampoco era feliz hablando sobre chismes en realidad.

Natsumi se recuesta en su asiento y mira su bento. Mientras lo mira, se le ocurre una idea.

Después de todo, lo que realmente quería hacer era confesar su enamoramiento por Yukio durante el Día de San Valentín. Si eso no es posible, encontrará otra forma antes de que lleguen las vacaciones de primavera.

* * *

Rin se encuentra más que irritado con Yukio por los incidentes del Día de San Valentín. No solo Yukio no se involucró cuando los chocolates que hizo esa pobre chica fueron aplastados por esa loca perra de Momoko, sino por cómo simplemente rechazó rotundamente a todo el mundo.

_'Es como si se hubiera olvidado por completo de sus modales'. _Rin echa humo, ya que eso es algo que Yukio nunca mostró antes. Al menos, Rin sigue pasando tiempo con él durante la hora del almuerzo, aunque Yukio desaparece inmediatamente después de la escuela y se queda hasta tarde en su escuela cram.

Yukio ha estado estresado últimamente, y es obvio para Rin y solo para él, debido a la forma en como Yukio mantiene esa sonrisa falsa suya, por lo que Rin no menciona los problemas del Día de San Valentín. En cambio, Rin mantiene sus conversaciones ligeras y alegres.

Pero en algún momento, Rin sabe que tendrá que hablar con Yukio sobre cómo se está convirtiendo en un imbécil.

_'Y no me gusta ese Yukio'. _Admite Rin para sí mismo, mirando por la ventana de su habitación y preguntándose cuándo llegara Yukio a casa hoy.

* * *

Solo hay un gran obstáculo en lo que respecta a los planes de Natsumi. Un obstáculo único que es el verdadero problema con respecto a su plan de darle algo a Yukio y además confesarse al mismo tiempo.

Yukio siempre tiene un bento a la hora del almuerzo en estos días, en lugar de comprar uno en la tienda de conveniencia o en la cafetería de la escuela. Los rumores vuelan sobre quién se los está dando.

El primero, es que es Momoko porque, por supuesto, ella podría hacer eso, Natsumi lo descarta de inmediato. _'Es algo que ella comenzó para mantener una extraña base de poder'. _Natsumi no puede evitar sentirse asqueada a veces por ella.

El segundo es que Yukio lo hace... lo que es totalmente posible. Natsumi no sabe si puede cocinar o no. Nunca surgió como algo en los rumores, aparte de este. Entonces, si él cocina bien, Natsumi podría tener un problema importante allí.

El tercero es que fue la estudiante de transferencia de Hong Kong quien los hizo. De nuevo, es posible ya que es bien sabido que ella hace su propio bento. Excepto que Natsumi ha visto algunos de los bento que Yukio trae y los cuales han sido japoneses u occidentales, hasta donde ella sabe, en ellos no hay nada chino.

Lo que trae una última opción, que una parte desconocida es la responsable del bento de Yukio.

Es lo último con lo que cuenta Natsumi, por lo que persigue a alguien quien potencialmente, de acuerdo con lo que ha escuchado, puede ayudarla.

Un tal Abe Eiji, un tercer año con una sólida reputación de ser el que tiene toda la información y los hechos. Por no hablar de la verdad.

* * *

Eiji no está seguro de que estrategia usar con su próximo cliente. Nakamoto Natsumi casi podría colocarse en la misma categoría que el resto del club de fans de Yukio, pero hay algunas diferencias. Ella podría tener un flechazo con él, pero no se ha convertido en una cabeza-hueca. Además, a veces parece estar en desacuerdo con el club de fans, o al menos con Matsumoto Momoko.

"Entonces, dime otra vez ¿qué es lo que deseas saber?" Pregunta Eiji.

Natsumi le da una mirada divertida. Una que dice que ella sabe que la escuchó bien la primera vez y que solo está haciendo esto para ganar tiempo. Aumenta su estimación de ella una vez más.

"Deseo saber quién está haciendo el bento de Okumura Yukio". Repite Natsumi.

"Muy bien... ¿puedo preguntar por qué?"

"¿No significa eso que necesitas que te dé 500 yenes como pago?" Bromea Natsumi.

Eiji no puede evitarlo. Se ríe. "No, pero esta información probablemente costará esa cantidad. Sin embargo... esta información es un poco delicada en mi opinión, por lo que podría ser más costosa dependiendo de tu respuesta".

"Quieres decir que podría estar restringida". La suposición muy precisa de Natsumi hace que Eiji empiece a considerar algo que no había hecho antes. No realmente. Pero eso se puede dejar de lado por ahora.

"De todos modos, deseo hacer un bento para Okumura Yukio para ayudar a superar el hecho de que, en realidad, tengo sentimientos por él" explica Natsumi. "Pero él siempre trae un bento en cada almuerzo. Deseo saber si hay otra parte detrás de esto o si Okumura-kun los está haciendo él mismo. Si esto último es cierto, tendré que encontrar algún otro artículo para darle."

Eiji tararea. "500 yenes".

Natsumi entrega la cantidad requerida y espera. Parece sorprendida de que Eiji ni siquiera busque la información en su smartphone.

_'Pero esta es información que considero importante de manera personal'. _Piensa Eiji antes de responder.

"Es Okumura quien hace el bento. Pero no el más joven."

Natsumi lo mira fijamente por un largo momento.

"¿Qué?". Natsumi se ve aturdida. "¿Estás diciendo... la persona que hace el bento es Okumura _Rin_?"

Ante su asentimiento, Natsumi gime y luce bastante irritada. "Maravilloso..."

* * *

Rin observa cómo Kero se abre paso en su juego actual. Este está en el G3 y es una especie de juego de aventura de fantasía. Rin se encuentra mirando principalmente porque puede ver que la historia es buena y Rin se engancha fácilmente en tales cosas.

Cuando el juego llega a un punto de inflexión importante y Kero hace un sonido excitado por el giro, Rin habla sobre algo que lo ha estado molestando.

"Oye, Kero... ¿tienes alguna idea de si realmente es Sakura quien está detrás de todo esto?"

Kero se congela y luego suspira, pulsando pausa y volteándose para mirar a Rin. "Me temo que no. Se siente como ella pero al mismo tiempo no lo hace".

"¿Cómo así?" pregunta Rin.

Kero lo considera. "Bueno... cómo lo pongo... es como si Yukio decidiera ir y hmm... convertirse en un payaso o algo así".

Rin resopla ante eso. "¡Kero! ¡Yukio nunca haría eso, odia a los payasos!"

"¡Exactamente!" Kero flota frente a Rin y asiente. "Se siente como ella pero no es como ella en absoluto".

"Así que de nuevo no hay pistas sobre quién está detrás... excepto que tiene que ser muy poderoso". Rin suspira. "Lo sabíamos desde el principio".

"Yo creo que... saldrá a la luz en algún momento". Kero frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza. "Una extraña sensación que tengo..."

Rin mira hacia abajo y flexiona su mano, pensando en ese sueño que tuvo gracias a Dream. "Creo que tienes razón."

Por un momento todo está en silencio, y luego Kero se da vuelta y pone en marcha el juego nuevamente. Rin vuelve a prestarle atención y deja que la historia lo aleje y deje atrás sus preocupaciones.

Al menos por un tiempo.

* * *

Natsumi camina de un lado a otro en su habitación, tratando de pensar. Es difícil pensar cuando de repente todos los malos rumores sobre Rin están en su mente y se confunden con lo del "cocinero Rin" que acaba de descubrir.

_'Y no es que sea más fácil ahora porque él es quien prepara la comida. De hecho, ¡probablemente sea peor!' _Natsumi gime. _'Como podría Okumura-kun rechazar el bento de su hermano en favor del mío...'_

Lo que significa que solo hay un camino por delante a menos que elija ir con otra cosa.

"Voy a tener que hablar con Okumura Rin". Natsumi declara en voz alta, su voz resonando en el silencio, y siente que su determinación la envuelve como una capa.

Eso es exactamente lo que ella va a hacer. Además, si es un buen cocinero, eso significa que no puede ser tan malo como la gente cree.

* * *

De las cosas que Rin esperaba hoy, no había un grito de "¡Hey, tú!" Dirigido hacia él. O la chica que adoptó una postura inamovible frente a él con una mirada intensa en su rostro.

Rin bendice brevemente el hecho de que esto esté ocurriendo en un pasillo apartado sin nadie, excepto los dos aquí. A juzgar por lo que está obteniendo de la intensa mirada dirigida a él, ese aspecto fue planeado.

Rin suda un poco a medida que pasa el tiempo. "Um... ¿hay algo que quieras?"

"Sí". Ella dice en breve. "¿Eres tú quien hace el bento para tu hermano?"

Rin parpadea, aturdido. Él mira el bento en sus manos y luego vuelve a mirar a la chica. "Um... ¿sí?"

La chica -la cual Rin jura haber visto antes- le da una mirada. "¿De Verdad?"

"Sí". Rin mira el bento de nuevo y luego lo extiende. "¿Puedes probarlo si quieres?"

Ella lo mira por un momento más, luego toma el bento y cuidadosamente lo desenvuelve y lo abre. Rin observa en silencio mientras ella cuidadosamente toma algo con los palillos incluidos en el bento. Se congela a la primera probada, luego lo mastica y se lo traga.

"Maldición..." Ella se ve irritada y lo mira con furia. "Si esto es hecho por ti... pruébalo".

"¿Huah?" Rin parpadea, sorprendido por su vehemencia.

"Esto es ridículamente bueno. Demuestra que fuiste tú quien lo hizo." Ella se acerca y lo agarra de la muñeca, arrastrándolo por el pasillo. "No lo creeré hasta entonces".

"Uh... ¿está bien?" Rin parpadea rápidamente y luego la deja hacer lo que quiera. "Um... ¿cómo te llamas?"

Ella lo vuelve a mirar. "Nakamoto Natsumi".

* * *

El lugar al que Natsumi lleva a Rin es, previsiblemente, el aula de cocina. Rin nota rápidamente que las cosas ya están preparadas y se da cuenta de que esto era algo que ella había planeado incluso antes de probar su bento.

_'¿Qué está planeando?' _se pregunta Rin, mirando a la extraña niña, una primer año, que lo está observando atentamente y para quien ahora prepara un plato simple para demostrar su habilidad. Sin embargo, Rin se siente vagamente hambriento y también estresado, por lo que sin registrarlo realmente, ese único plato se convierte en cinco de ellos bajo la mirada sorprendida de Natsumi.

Rin se sonroja de vergüenza al registrar cuánto hizo. "Um... lo siento por esto".

"Está bien..." Natsumi mira la comida y luego sonríe. "Tengo bastante hambre después de todo".

Rin la observa mientras prueba el primer plato y se congela. Ella hace lo mismo con el resto y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Cómo... cocinas así de bien?"

Rin agacha la cabeza. "Ummm..."

La cara de Natsumi se torna angustiada. "En ese caso de ninguna manera Okumura-kun notará mi bento..."

Rin parpadea confundido por un momento, entonces hace clic. "¿Yukio? ¿Se trata de Yukio?" Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando finalmente recordó dónde la había visto antes. _'Esta es la chica a quien esa perra de Momoko le pisoteo sus chocolates'._

Natsumi asiente, con algunas lágrimas filtrándose. "No puedo... esperaba confesarme el Día de San Valentín junto con los chocolates y..."

Por un momento Rin se para incómodo allí, luego se acerca, saca un pañuelo y se lo ofrece a Natsumi. Natsumi lo mira con los ojos llorosos, luego estalla en lágrimas y agarra el pañuelo.

Rin solo se sienta a su lado y le da una torpe palmada en la espalda, sin saber qué hacer. "Um... si quieres, ¿puedo ayudarte a mejorar tu cocina?"

Natsumi olfatea y lo mira. "¿De Verdad?"

Rin se sonroja. "Bueno... significa algo para ti ¿verdad? No me importaría..."

Natsumi lo mira fijamente por un largo tiempo. _'Los rumores son completamente falsos'. _Natsumi se da cuenta. _'Este chico es tan dulce como su hermano'._

"Gracias. A mí... me gustaría eso." Natsumi le sonríe a Rin.

Rin logra devolverle una sonrisa suave. "Entonces... ¿qué tipo de bento estabas pensando hacer?"

* * *

Ying Hua tararea, recostada contra el tronco del árbol en el que se encuentra actualmente, y considera los recientes eventos con respecto a Rin pasando tiempo con alguna otra chica. Ella sabe exactamente lo que está sucediendo, a pesar de los susurros y la curiosidad de los demás. Un pequeño encantamiento ayuda a evitar que sean demasiado curiosos, salvando a Natsumi y Rin de demasiados problemas.

"Creo que es hora de otra prueba". Señala Ying Hua alegremente, luego toca el anillo brillante en su mano. "¿Estelle?"

"PREPARADO, OJOU-CHAN".

Una sonrisa traviesa cruza la cara de Ying Hua mientras Estelle se transforma en su forma de báculo. "Oh, sí... esto debería ser divertido".

* * *

Sekki se detiene en la puerta del aula de cocina de la escuela, observando distraídamente mientras Rin le da instrucciones a Natsumi sobre cómo mejorar su cocción. Rin ha demostrado estar siendo una mano hábil en esto, posiblemente ayudado por el hecho de que Natsumi sabe cocinar. Rin solo agrega más a su habilidad de novata y le enseña trucos que él mismo conoce.

_'Es prácticamente increíble'. _Reflexiona Sekki, considerando el cómo Rin maneja todo esto. Rin vuelve a ser amable frente a alguien fuera de su familia, ella y los dos guardianes. Quizás esto lo ayude a acercarse a alguien más de nuevo.

Y entonces pasa algo. En un momento, Natsumi escucha atentamente algunas instrucciones y al siguiente es golpeada por un poderoso hechizo que hace que Rin tropiece y maldiga y que Sekki se apresure a entrar en la habitación.

"¿Rin-kun?" Sekki mira a Rin, quien observa con miedo cómo Natsumi comienza a brillar suavemente. Ella levanta la cabeza y su rostro se ve en blanco, sus ojos brillando extrañamente.

Se escucha un gran ruido y Sekki observa cómo el bloque portacuchillos se eleva en el aire, cada cuchillo es sacado uno por uno y luego giran para mirar a Rin. Rin está demasiado ocupado tratando de entender lo que acaba de pasar para darse cuenta.

"¡Rin!" Yue sale instantáneamente y levanta una barrera para proteger a Rin, protegiéndolo tanto con ella como con sus alas y su cuerpo.

Rin sale de su aturdimiento ante eso. "Maldición... Llave que guardas el antiguo poder de los cielos, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!" Agarrando el báculo, Rin saca una Carta. "¡Windy!"

El viento que sopla en la habitación hace que todo sea enviado volando hacia atrás y cierra la puerta. Pero entonces los artículos y Natsumi brillan aún más y el viento de repente no funciona, Windy cae al suelo mientras los artículos vuelan hacia ellos.

Yue deja escapar un sonido ahogado, mientras sus alas se desvanecen y se encuentra arrodillado en el suelo. "Este poder..."

Rin se tira al suelo para evitar una olla y algunas sartenes, luego mira a Natsumi. Apretando los dientes, Rin piensa frenéticamente. _'Joder, ¿cómo hago esto?' _Rin observa al equipo de cocina ir tras él y Yue, logrando sacar Shield y activarlo. Pero es solo un método de estancamiento y no resuelve el problema.

Mientras Rin observa, tiene la más extraña sensación de deja vu. '_¿Dónde he visto esto antes...?__'_ Rin frunce el ceño, pensando.

_Ver a un hombre huir de una espátula, una olla gigante y una tabla de cortar es algo sacado de una extraña rutina de comedia._

_Sin embargo, el tipo que huye de los cuchillos y el otro que huye de la freidora -con aceite caliente todavía en su interior-, no es tan divertido._

Los ojos de Rin se ensanchan. "¡Eso es!"

Sacando la Carta correcta, Rin se enfoca en su deseo. "Recupera la cocina... Carta originalmente creada por Clow y dominada por Sakura. ¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin! ¡COOK!"

Aparece un destello de luz y la dulce y sonriente figura de Cook. Contempla el aspecto de la cocina y levanta los brazos, brillando suavemente. Su resplandor cae sobre cada herramienta y objeto de la cocina, dominando por sobre el brillo de la fuerza atacante. Lentamente, todas las herramientas regresan a su lugar legítimo, dejando solo a una Natsumi con la cara en blanco con quien lidiar.

Cook flota suavemente hacia ella y sonríe, haciendo aparecer un pequeño pastelito. Abre casualmente la boca de Natsumi y la presiona en ella. Al sentir el sabor golpear su lengua, Natsumi mastica y traga automáticamente, el brillo oscuro la deja y el extraño brillo de sus ojos también. Ella parpadea hacia Cook y luego se derrumba, Rin, por suerte, llegó allí a tiempo para atraparla.

Rin mira a Cook y le sonríe. "Gracias."

Cook se ríe y le sopla un beso antes de volver a su forma de Carta.

Rin mira a Natsumi con una mirada reflexiva en sus ojos. Yue observa esto y puede sentir el dolor de su otra mitad.

Una vez más, los eventos le demostraron a Rin que los amigos no valen la pena el riesgo.

* * *

Natsumi mira el bento en sus manos y respira profundamente. Asomándose por la esquina, ve a Yukio, quien se ve confundido cuando Rin lo deja atrás sin un bento.

"¡Nii-san!" Yukio parece tanto exasperado como confundido.

Natsumi traga y sale de su escondite, caminando hacia Yukio. "Um... ¿Okumura-kun?"

Yukio se da vuelta y frunce el ceño. "Discúlpame pero--"

"¡Aquí!" Natsumi extiende el bento frente a él. "Yo... le pregunté a tu hermano si podía..." Natsumi lo mira y se sonroja. "¡Me gustas! ¡Al menos me gustaría que aceptaras que tengo estos sentimientos!"

Yukio la mira por un momento, luego se sonroja. Mordiéndose el labio, considera el sermón que Rin le dio hace un tiempo acerca de no ser un imbécil, y acepta cuidadosamente el bento. "Gracias por tu honestidad."

Natsumi resplandece. "Y gracias a ti por escuchar. Espero que disfrutes el bento."

"... Creo que lo haré". Dice Yukio pensativamente, mirando como Natsumi sonríe y se va. Suspira y sacude la cabeza. _'__Nii__-san... gracias'._

Por alguna razón esto lo calmó de una manera extraña.

Natsumi, simplemente, se encuentra sacudiendo la cabeza y riéndose un poco mientras compara a los dos hermanos Okumura. _'Ambos son maravillosos a su manera...'_

* * *

Eiji observa mientras Natsumi avanza alegremente, liberada de alguna manera de la carga de su enamoramiento, y considera el pensamiento de antes.

_'Sería un desperdicio dejar toda mi información relevante aquí...'_ Eiji examina a Natsumi y decide que la probará un poco.

Un sucesor aquí podría ser una buena idea y Natsumi podría ser la individua sana e inteligente con la mente clara y enfocada en la verdad perfecta para ello.

Además, Rin podría necesitar la ayuda y Natsumi, por lo menos, ya no tiene absolutamente ningún miedo de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Queda un mes para Navidad y luego se viene Año Nuevo, quiero hacer lo mismo que en Halloween y traer a lo menos un capítulo extra esas dos semanas, veremos como resulta eso ۹(ÒہÓ)۶. 
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	24. Chapter 24

La primavera está flotando en el aire. Pero más importante, la conversación está flotando alrededor.

Se acerca la graduación, y todos los terceros años están esperando eso. Muchos ya han descubierto a qué escuela van a ir, después de haber obtenido los resultados de los exámenes de ingreso que tomaron, y los pocos que han decidido abandonar la escuela por completo también han hecho sus planes.

Pero este año es ligeramente diferente, ya que se hacen despedidas y se hacen arreglos para mantenerse en contacto.

Este año es el momento en que Abe Eiji se va y ya puede escuchar susurros sobre lo que podría suceder a continuación. Las preguntas ascienden y desaparecen, no muchos van a preguntarle personalmente qué va a pasar con la fuente de información que él es. Incluso si lo hacen, Eiji se niega a responder por cualquier precio.

Mirando su smartphone, y en concreto la foto de un Okumura Rin en el, Eiji respira profundamente.

Y levanta la vista, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

Ya es hora de que abandone este "negocio" suyo.

**Capítulo 24: Las Cosas Cambian**

"Es extraño lo rápido que puede pasar el año..." Rin le señala distraídamente a Yukio, mirando hacia el árbol sobre él. Está empezando a florecer y Rin sabe que florecerá a tiempo para la ceremonia de graduación de los de tercer año.

Yukio parpadea. "¿Hm? Oh si..."

Rin mira a Yukio y suspira. "Ni siquiera estás prestando atención, ¿verdad?"

Yukio le da una mirada tímida. "En realidad no... ¿Qué era lo que decías Nii-san?"

"Solo comentaba lo rápido que pareció pasar el año". Rin se estira y le sonríe a Ying Hua. "Solo llegaste en el segundo semestre, pero aun así... parece que siempre has estado aquí".

Ying Hua deja su bento ahora vacío junto con sus palillos y sonríe. "Sí, se siente como si hubiera estado aquí por algún tiempo".

Rin se deja caer sobre la hierba y mira hacia el árbol y las ramas que se mecen con la brisa. Un patrón moteado de luz baila sobre él y levanta la mano. _'Han pasado casi dos años desde que conocí a Kero y comencé mis días como __Cardcaptor__... y se acerca el cumpleaños de Sekki-san también. Me pregunto qué puedo conseguirle este año'._

"Oye, Yukio. Tercer año... ¿cuáles son tus planes al respecto?" Rin le pregunta a Yukio.

Yukio mira fijamente a Rin y luego sonríe, un poco divertido. "Sabes exactamente lo que he planeado".

Rin se encoge de hombros. "Dilo de todos modos".

Yukio suspira. "Bien. Estoy planeando ir a la Academia True Cross para la preparatoria, así que aumentaré mis estudios con eso en mente".

"¡Oh, eso está bien!" Ying Hua aplaude. "No puede ser fácil entrar, ¡pero estoy segura de que Yukio-kun puede hacerlo!"

"Sí, bueno..." Yukio se ve algo avergonzado por la atención que ahora recibe. "Tendré que obtener una beca ya que de lo contrario no podré pagar la matrícula..."

"¡Yukio es súper inteligente, definitivamente puede hacerlo!" Dice Rin, rodando para sonreírle a Yukio. "¡Sigue pensando en positivo y sucederá!"

Yukio mira a Rin y luego sonríe lentamente una vez más. "Nii-san... gracias".

La sonrisa de Rin se suaviza. "En cualquier momento Yukio".

Ying Hua mira a los dos hermanos y sonríe. Entonces una mirada pensativa cruza su rostro. _'He estado aquí... probablemente demasiado tiempo. Tengo que completar mi misión. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.'_

* * *

"Oye, Sayaka-chan, ¿en qué escuela solicitaste entrar?" Esa pregunta proveniente de una de sus compañeras hace que Sayaka levante la vista de las páginas frente a ella.

"¿Hm?" Sayaka parpadea por un momento, confundida. "¿Mi escuela?"

"Sí... nunca escuché que estuvieras planeando entrar a alguna. ¿Vas a quedarte en Southern Cross High?" Pregunta ella, un poco de curiosidad en su tono.

Sayaka niega con la cabeza. "No. Mi primera opción es la Academia True Cross".

Su compañera de clase la mira sorprendida. "¿La Academia True Cross?" Chilla. "Pero eso... ¿puedes pagar la matrícula?"

"La familia de Hiromi-chan ha querido que ella ingrese desde la primaria" dice Sayaka conversacionalmente, mirando a Hiromi, quien está sonriendo y riendo con otros amigos suyos. "Se las arregló para convencerlos de que la dejaran quedarse en Southern Cross un poco más. Su familia puede pagar la matrícula, pero solo pagaran por ella. Necesito obtener una beca para entrar ahí".

"¿Tú la... la obtuviste?" Pregunta ella, ahora un poco preocupada.

Sayaka sonríe. "¡Por supuesto que lo hice! De hecho, voy a estar en la misma clase que Hiromi-chan".

Una mirada extraña cruza la cara de su compañera de clase ante eso. "Tú y Hiromi-chan están... muy cerca, ¿no?"

La sonrisa de Sayaka cae. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"¡Nada!" Dice ella demasiado rápido, riendo torpemente. "¡Me alegra que hayas ingresado en tu primera opción!"

Sayaka la mira irse y dirigirse a sus amigas, quienes inmediatamente comienzan a interrogarla sobre algo, ella frunce el ceño y se pregunta de qué se trataba todo eso.

* * *

Por alguna razón, rastrear a Nakamoto Natsumi es sorprendentemente difícil hoy. No es que a Eiji le importe, excepto que no quiere hacer un alboroto mientras la busca. Cuanto menos alboroto haga, mejor.

Pero eventualmente la encuentra detrás de la escuela, y se da cuenta de que ella está parada allí con una mirada divertida en su rostro lo que indica que ella sabía que él vendría.

Eiji le sonríe. "¿Lo averiguaste?"

"En realidad no... solo me cuestiono cuándo conseguí un acosador". Natsumi se cruza de brazos. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Dado que pronto me iré de esta escuela, eso deja inutilizable la información que recopilé. Es decir, a menos que tenga un sucesor." dice Eiji, disfrutando de cómo Natsumi lo mira boquiabierta.

"Y... ¿y estás diciendo que yo soy ese sucesor?"

Eiji le entrega un trozo de papel. "Ven a la ceremonia de graduación y verás".

Natsumi agarra el pedazo de papel con fuerza, mirando a Eiji irse con una expresión confundida en su rostro.

* * *

"Ying Hua... creo que has estado aquí por demasiado tiempo". Ruby comenta distraídamente una vez que Ying Hua se ha instalado en su departamento después de la escuela. "Eriol no tuvo que quedarse el tiempo suficiente como para pasar a otro grado".

Ying Hua sonríe. "Eso es verdad. Pero yo no soy Eriol-san y..." Ying Hua suspira, golpeando con el dedo el libro en sus manos. "Y en este caso, Rin-kun es el Cardcaptor. Hay más cartas con las que lidiar aquí. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, prometo que las vacaciones de primavera serán... ocupadas para él ".

Ruby sonríe e incluso se ríe un poco ante esa promesa. "¡Eso funcionara!"

* * *

"Así que en unas pocas semanas estarán en tercer año" comenta Shirō, casi casualmente. Tanto Rin como Yukio se ponen rígidos ante su tono, pero principalmente Rin.

_'Mierda.' _"¿Qué pasa con ello?" Pregunta Rin, pinchando el bistec frente a él. Está un poco duro para su gusto y tendrá que regañar a Maruta por cómo lo cocinó.

"Solo un aviso en este punto, es mejor que ambos tengan una buena y clara idea de a dónde ir desde ahora" dice Shirō, todavía en ese tono casi casual. "Querrán saber qué hacer en su tercer año para el futuro".

"Lo tengo". Rin empuja su plato hacia atrás. "Gochisōsama". Rin toma su plato y se dirige a la cocina, muy consciente de cómo Shirō lo está viendo acompañado del resto.

En privado, Rin maldice y se pregunta cuál es exactamente su plan para el próximo año.

Lo golpea después de un momento y Rin hace una mueca. _'Cierto... no quiero asistir a la preparatoria en absoluto...'_ Y es por eso que esa conversación con Shirō será súper incómoda.

* * *

Hiromi frunce levemente el ceño al darse cuenta de cómo la gente deja de susurrar entre sí tan pronto como la ven. Eso nunca es una buena señal y Hiromi se pregunta de qué están hablando. Además de que obviamente tiene que ver con ella.

Ella se ilumina cuando ve a Sayaka dirigiéndose hacia ella y Sayaka le sonríe.

En ese momento, los susurros regresan brevemente y ambas chicas miran alrededor de su salón de clases. Las miradas que obtienen son del tipo despreciativas e inconscientemente Hiromi se acerca a Sayaka mientras Sayaka fulmina con la mirada a todos y cierra la mano en un puño.

_'Entonces de eso es de lo que están hablando...'_ Hiromi se muerde el labio y hace todo lo posible para no romperse en este momento. Ella solo tiene que aguantar un poco más antes de que suene la campana y todos tengan que sentarse en sus asientos cuando comiencen las clases.

* * *

Rin no está seguro de lo que le molesta, excepto que los susurros y los rumores que está escuchando no parecen ser sobre él. De hecho, suenan como si estuvieran muy lejos de él y Rin no cree que sea algo bueno.

_'Tengo un mal presentimiento...'_ piensa Rin, sosteniendo su bento en sus manos y preguntándose a dónde debería ir a almorzar. Ying Hua y Yukio están ocupados hoy, ninguno está contento con ello, dejando a Rin para encontrar un lugar solitario para comer. El sonido de un portazo lo hace avanzar hacia allí antes de darse cuenta de que lo está haciendo, y se desliza para pararse cerca de la puerta ligeramente abierta. Respirando hondo, mira a través de la grieta.

La primera persona que ve es Sayaka, quien parece molesta. No es el tipo de disgusto que dirige hacia él, sino el tipo de disgusto que sugiere que está tanto herida como enojada. Hiromi también está allí, pero no se mueve de su asiento y solo observa a Sayaka caminar de un lado a otro.

"¡Pensé que habíamos dejado todo esto atrás en nuestra última escuela!" Grita Sayaka, pasándose una mano por el cabello. "¿Por qué todos tienen que hacer un gran problema por esto?"

"No lo sé Sayaka-chan". Hiromi dice suavemente, con dulzura.

Sayaka se encuentra con su mirada, indefensa, y Hiromi se para lentamente. Poniéndose delante de Sayaka, extiende sus manos hacia ella, la abraza y...

... y Rin corre tan pronto como ve que sus labios se encuentran, la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

_'Oh... um... me imaginaba eso... aunque no esperaba verlo...'_ Rin traga saliva y luego mira su bento. Respirando hondo, Rin avanza para buscar a Eiji. Necesita saber la naturaleza exacta de los rumores antes de poder hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

Eiji parpadea hacia Rin, pasó por otro período de crecimiento cuando nadie estaba mirando, y considera la pregunta que le hizo. "¿La fuente de los rumores sobre Oota-san y Minami-san?"

Rin se encoge de hombros. "Sí. Probablemente me esté entrometiendo pero bueno... Hiromi nunca ha sido más que agradable y Sayaka tampoco se lo merece."

Eiji duda por un momento. "¿Tú... no tienes nada que decir sobre ese tipo de relación?"

Rin frunce el ceño. "¿Por qué demonios lo haría? Es solo que... se gustan, son felices, ¡no hay problema! Han estado juntas durante... gah, no sé cuánto tiempo, pero no van a lastimarse la una a la otra en cualquier momento pronto ni a separarse".

"Eso... es una forma de pensar muy agradable. Más personas deberían pensar de esa manera." Le dice Eiji, suavemente. Rin le está dando una mirada extraña ante eso, pero Eiji lo ignora lo mejor que puede. "De todos modos, eso es cierto. Originalmente eran parte de otra escuela en el primer año y fueron transferidas aquí durante el tercer trimestre en lugar de separarse".

"¿Entonces me ayudarás?" Rin sostiene una moneda de 100 yenes y Eiji sonríe.

"Sí, te ayudaré". Dice, tomando los 100 yenes de Rin. "Llevo un registro de todos los rumores, así que esto no debería tomar mucho tiempo..."

* * *

Kero hace una pausa en medio de su comida, mirando en estado de shock a Rin. Lo mira tanto que Rin comienza a preocuparse, pero afortunadamente sale de eso y termina su bocado. "Quieres saber hasta dónde puedes empujar las habilidades de Memory... ¿para qué?"

Rin se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Es... probablemente no sea lo más agradable para todos, pero um... odio cuando las personas son malas con Sayaka y Hiromi solo porque están juntas".

Kero se cruza de brazos. "Tienes un punto... entonces, ¿en qué estás pensando?"

"Solo... que cada vez que alguien comience a pensar cosas negativas sobre ellas, sus pensamientos serán... redirigidos". Rin agita su mano vagamente. "Pensando más bien_ no es asunto mío_ y dejándolo pasar".

"Hmmm... Ah, creo que puedes hacerlo. Pero tendré que enseñarte cómo hacerlo correctamente... lo mejor es traer a Sekki aquí, ella tiene el mejor conocimiento". Sugiere Kero.

Rin resplandece y va por el pendiente que lleva puesto. "¡Claro!"

"¿Alguna razón en particular por la que las estás ayudando?" Pregunta Kero después de que Rin termina de contactar a Sekki y hacer los arreglos para que ella se cuele aquí.

"Bueno... se siente como lo correcto. Y..." Rin le da una sonrisa suave. "Apreciaría ese tipo de cosas también, ¿sabes? Para no tener ese tipo de conversaciones alrededor mío y de un ser querido... aunque, en realidad, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de eso?"

Kero mira a Rin con preocupación ante lo último, pero al final no dice nada cuando Yue aparece, tocando la ventana de la sala de juegos para que lo dejaran entrar.

* * *

Natsumi está esperando afuera de la escuela. Ella tiene el papel en sus manos y está golpeteando el suelo con su pie. Levanta la vista cuando ve a Eiji y se acerca a él.

Ella presiona el papel, el contrato, contra su pecho, Eiji tropieza ligeramente ante eso. "Aquí. Lo firmé y juro respetarlo".

Eiji parpadea por un momento, toma el contrato y lo alisa, revisándolo. Él asiente con la cabeza después de un momento y vuelve a mirar a Natsumi.

Ella está sonriendo ahora y se ve muy divertida. "Sin embargo, no podrías ser más obvio ni aunque lo escribieras en tu frente".

Eiji sabe exactamente lo que quiere decir allí y, para su horror, puede sentir el sonrojo subiendo por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, la risa de Natsumi es agradable, sin crueldad en ella y se gira para dirigirse a la tienda de teléfonos más cercana junto con él.

Eiji se relaja y se siente reconfortado de dejar la escuela, y lo más importante, Okumura Rin, en buenas manos.

* * *

Sayaka no era ciega ni sorda. Ella nota cómo los chismes sobre ella y Hiromi se detuvieron de forma repentina.

Pero no se va a quejar de eso, en lugar de ello, sostiene la mano de Hiromi apretándola confortablemente y le sonríe mientras salen del salón de actos y de sus días en la escuela secundaria.

Rin las observa alejarse y por un momento, su vista oscila y cambia como nunca antes.

Puede ver a Hiromi y Sayaka, pero también puede ver _quiénes_ son. Dos hermosas figuras abrazándose entre sí, mientras una hermosa cinta roja se envuelve alrededor de ellas.

Rin sonríe. Ying Hua se da cuenta de eso y le da un empujón cuidadoso para llamar su atención. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Rin la mira y luego vuelve a mirar a Hiromi y Sayaka. Lucen normales nuevamente, pero él sabe lo que vio. Su sonrisa regresa, incluso más suave que antes. "Esas dos... siempre van a estar juntas".

Ying Hua mira hacia donde ellas están y una suave sonrisa, un poco envidiosa, adorna su rostro también. "Sí. Lo estarán ¿no?"

Rin respira hondo y no puede evitar sentirse esperanzado por el futuro, tan turbio como es. Las cosas cambian, pero el cambio puede ser bueno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, según una de las respuestas de la propia Love_Psycho, lo que paso con Rin es que utilizo una tipo especial de "visión", la cual le permite ver el estado real de las relaciones entre las personas. Esta es una capacidad que los magos poderosos poseen. Magos de un rango AAA a lo menos.
> 
> Este fue un capítulo tranquilo pero bueno... en el próximo capitulo, se acuerdan que Record, en la época en que Rin la busco y posteriormente la capturo, grabo un vídeo, el único vídeo que no fue devuelto a su dueño... Dejare a su imaginación lo que pasará con este xD
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	25. Chapter 25

Rin se acomoda en su asiento con un suspiro, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente mientras considera lo rápido que pasó el tiempo. Las vacaciones de primavera están llegando a su fin y pronto Rin se verá obligado a ser un tercer año.

_'Lo que significa más tarea y exámenes que antes...'_ Rin gime, apoyando la cabeza en su mano y mirando por la ventana de su habitación. _'Aunque al menos no tengo planes de intentar ir a la preparatoria'._

Sin embargo, es un secreto, uno que él sabe que es mejor no revelar a su familia en el corto plazo. Está destinado a generar un escándalo por el hecho de que detendrá su educación después de la secundaria. Lo que significa que Rin prefiere posponer eso mientras sea capaz de hacerlo.

_'Pero no es como que haya algo en lo que realmente pueda trabajar entonces. Apenas logré pasar el segundo año.'_ Rin hace una mueca ante ese pensamiento, sabiendo que la mitad es culpa suya pero...

Rin deja caer la barbilla en su mano. "Lo que sea. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que eso." Rin mira hacia el Libro cercano, el cual brilla suavemente y se abre. Cinco cartas flotan y rodean a Rin, el mago las considera cuidadosamente.

Kero levanta la vista del manga que ha estado leyendo al sentir la magia y observa cómo las cinco Cartas casi bailan frente a Rin, quien ahora tiene una leve sonrisa en su rostro. "Cinco Cartas más fueron transformadas estas vacaciones..." Kero flota y señala mientras las cartas pasan junto a él.

Hace una mueca ante una determinada. "Aunque en serio, ¿Switch?"

Rin se ríe. "No hubiera podido entrar sin ella".

"Aun así tuviste que esconderte de tu familia. Suerte que el plan original para ir a un Sento estas vacaciones fracasó." señala Kero, Rin palidece ante la sola idea.

"Sí, sí..." Rin observa mientras las Cartas regresan al Libro.

"Así que, tercer año... ¿crees que puedes manejarlo?" Pregunta Kero.

Rin suspira y se estira. "Bueno... por alguna razón Eiji me dio sus viejas notas de la escuela, así que... tal vez". Rin piensa en eso y en la sorprendente revelación de que Eiji le había transmitido su "imperio" de información a _Nakamoto__ Natsumi_ de todas las personas. Por otra parte, las pocas veces que Rin había estado a su alrededor, en general sorprendentemente era de mantener la cabeza fría. Sin mencionar que incluso daba miedo.

Kero mira a Rin y se pregunta qué tan denso puede llegar a ser. "Eso podría ser suficiente".

Rin asiente y deja que una leve sonrisa crezca en su rostro. "Sí... debería serlo".

**Capítulo 25: La Confusión del Hermano Menor**

Yukio asoma la cabeza en la sala de juegos, desinflándose un poco, aunque también secretamente aliviado ante la revelación de que Rin no está dentro. Al entrar, Yukio cierra silenciosamente la puerta y se sienta al lado de los sistemas de TV y juegos, gimiendo de alivio.

"Bueno... pasé..." Yukio no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso de eso. Su examen final fue hoy y a partir de ahora, no solo está en tercer año de secundaria, sino que Yukio también tiene la distinción de ser posiblemente el exorcista más joven de Rango Medio 1° Clase, al menos en Japón.

Por supuesto, esto significa más responsabilidades para él. Aunque Yukio claramente escuchó un poco de conspiración de parte de Shirō allí, lo que lo hace suspirar pero también sonreír. Estar atrapado en los terrenos de la Academia durante bastante tiempo como asistente de un maestro no es tan malo. Yukio no cree que Shirō lo logre - no con lo alegre que parecía Mephisto por el hecho de que Yukio haya aprobado- pero Yukio sabe que Shirō tiene más de un plan para asegurarse de que Yukio no se vea envuelto en demasiadas situaciones peligrosas a su edad.

_'Sin embargo, pagan mejor y eso también ayudará mucho'. _Yukio considera que es una ventaja, una muy buena, y con eso en mente, Yukio puede detener sus misiones por un tiempo. Al menos hasta mayo, junio si tiene suerte. O más bien, tal vez no las detenga por completo, pero reducidarlas para que Yukio no necesite ir a tantas como antes.

Entonces Yukio encuentra a su mente recordándole que Shirō lo había enviado a propósito a la sala de juegos para que se relajara. _'Si no escucha el sonido de un juego siendo jugando, armará un escándalo'._

Yukio decide que no es exactamente una idea terrible y decide buscar un juego que le resulte interesante. No es una tarea simple, ya que a Yukio la mayoría le parece aburrido en este momento. Entonces Yukio encuentra un disco sin etiquetar.

Confundido, Yukio lo mira e intenta adivinar de qué trata. No tiene etiqueta. "Interesante..."

Curioso, Yukio configura la PS2 e inserta el disco. Al sentarse de nuevo, Yukio se sorprende cuando el sistema no registra un juego, sino un video.

_'¿De qué se trata esto...?' _Yukio observa confundido mientras la pantalla se aclara.

Y entonces la mandíbula de Yukio cae. "¿Qué?" Su voz es suave, confusa y suena quebrada mientras mira en silencio y en estado de shock al hombre muy desnudo que aparece en un baño. "¿Qué...? uh... uah..."

Yukio siente que su cerebro explota y se diluye. Empeora cuando Yukio se da cuenta de algo.

El único que podría poseer este disco y ocultarlo aquí, sería Rin.

* * *

Rin no puede evitar tararear mientras ayuda a Sekki a llevar algunas cajas a la oficina de los maestros, algo que Sekki nota y sonríe.

"Me alegra verte de buen humor" comenta Sekki.

Rin se da vuelta para mirarla y sonríe. "Bueno, toda esta primera semana ha sido bastante buena".

Lo ha hecho. Además de algunas irritaciones menores, como que la gente se asuste de que él esté en la clase junto a ellos, sin Yukio de nuevo, la primera semana de regreso de Rin en la escuela ha sido bastante agradable. Nada preocupante y Ying Hua está de vuelta en su misma clase con Sekki como su maestra de aula todavía. Incluso es compañero de asiento con Ying Hua nuevamente.

"Eso es cierto". Sekki se pregunta si debería mencionar algo más, solo para notar que Rin frunce el ceño de repente. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada solo... Yukio ha estado actuando extraño. Me ha estado dando miradas extrañas." Rin se encoge de hombros. "No entiendo porque, aunque al menos él está de nuevo por aquí. Estuvo fuera todas las vacaciones de primavera."

"Debe haber tenido algo importante que hacer". Sekki lo calma mientras Rin se queja de cómo Yukio lo evitó durante las vacaciones. "Pero ¿actuando de manera extraña? Eso podría ser un problema."

"Sí... um..." Rin se congela. "¿No crees que él podría... ya sabes... haber visto algo durante las vacaciones de primavera?"

Sekki frunce los labios mientras lo considera. "No es imposible, eso es cierto".

Rin maldice suavemente ante la idea. "Maldita sea... espero que no, pero maldita sea... supongo que... debería ver si puedo sacarle lo que sea que le esté preocupando. Podría ser nada pero..."

Sekki le da una sonrisa comprensiva mientras reanudan su viaje a la oficina de maestros, aunque ahora Rin está en un estado de ánimo más pensativo.

* * *

Yukio hace todo lo posible para no mirar fijamente a Rin, pero sabe que está fallando. Incluso el libro que está leyendo palidece en comparación con los pensamientos que giran en su mente. Y todos ellos tienen que ver con Rin.

Al mirar nuevamente por encima de su libro a Rin, quien actualmente ignora su tarea a favor de leer uno de sus manga favoritos, Yukio se cuestiona sobre lo que descubrió hace apenas una semana.

_'Eso... está bien, fue... inusual, pero eso fue un... un...'_ Yukio enrojece al descubrir que ni siquiera puede terminar su pensamiento. _'¡Correcto! Y de un __**tipo**__**,**__ entonces um...'_

Yukio vuelve a mirar a Rin, quien ignora sus problemas. De hecho, está sonriendo por algo que está leyendo, recordándole que el manga es en realidad de Yukio.

_'Entonces um... si __Nii__-san... es así... tal vez eso explica por qué nunca tuvo realmente un enamoramiento con __Tsukishiro__-sensei...'_ Yukio traga saliva. _'Entonces... la pregunta es para mí. Porque __Nii__-san es __Nii__-san y um... no puede cambiar. ¿Cómo manejo esto?'_

El gemido amortiguado de Yukio, el cual llama brevemente la atención de Rin, prueba que Yukio va a estar pensando demasiado en esto durante bastante tiempo.

* * *

Shirō observa con tranquila inquietud la tensión entre Rin y Yukio.

Es muy diferente de las tensiones previas que una vez los atormentaron, y en su mayoría parece venir del extremo de Yukio con Rin simplemente siendo consciente de que algo está pasando y preocupándose por ello.

_'¿Qué está molestando tanto a Yukio que a veces se sonroja?' _se pregunta Shirō. Entonces un pensamiento _'¿Rin consiguió novia?'_

Si Yukio sorprendió a su hermano divirtiéndose un poco con su nueva novia, eso podría explicar la vergüenza. Pero Rin no parece tener ese brillo que tienen los adolescentes "enamorados", así que Shirō no cree que esa sea la respuesta.

_'Entonces, ¿qué pondría a Yukio incómodo...? oh, cierto. Pornografía.' _Shirō se ríe ante el pensamiento, obteniendo una extraña mirada de Nagatomo por eso. _'Rin es un adolescente sano y ya lo atrapé una vez con una revista. ¡Incluso tengo una foto! Entonces, si Yukio se topó con la colección porno de su hermano mayor, estaría muy avergonzado.'_

Yukio siempre ha parecido estar un tanto desconcertado por el porno así como avergonzado. No tiene nada que ver con no estar interesado en las chicas, Shirō comprobó si otro tipo de pornografía causaría una reacción más "normal" y no obtuvo nada, es solo que Yukio parece no registrar realmente esas cosas.

_'Voy a dejarlos solos'. _DecideShirō. _'Tal vez Yukio podrá resolver su problema con el porno. De todos modos, yo mismo no puedo entender cuál es'._

Con eso decidido, Shirō regresa a su cena con alegría. Rin estuvo a cargo nuevamente y eso hace una diferencia visible en lo sabroso que es todo.

* * *

El peor momento para distraerse es en clase, así que, por supuesto, eso es lo que le sucedió a Yukio.

Avergonzado por no tener respuesta por una vez, Yukio se siente bendecido por el hecho de que el maestro toma en cuenta su buen historial y lo deja pasar esta vez. No obstante, Yukio se da cuenta de que las chicas lo miran con preocupación y hace una mueca al considerar la aglomeración de "personas preocupadas" que caerán sobre él una vez que suene la campana del almuerzo.

Yukio se encuentra nuevamente distraído a pesar de sus mejores intenciones mientras considera su problema. Lo que... es más sobre lo incómodo que está con aceptar que su hermano podría ser gay.

_'O más bien... siento que podría insultarlo por accidente si llego a __mencionárselo__...'_ Yukio se estremece ante eso, no queriendo realmente herir a su hermano. Él ya hace eso lo suficiente. Y este tipo de tema puede ser increíblemente sensible.

_'Por lo tanto... ¿cómo exactamente me acerco a __Nii__-san sobre esto?' _Yukio reflexiona sobre esto y lentamente comienza a formar un plan. _'Puedo comenzar tanteando el terreno y luego...'_

A medida que el plan de Yukio se vuelve cada vez más complejo, Yukio termina olvidando algunos hechos importantes sobre su hermano. Otra vez.

* * *

Rin baja con una bandeja vacía, se la había llevado a Kero, y se detiene en la puerta de la cocina cuando ve a alguien que no esperaba.

"Yukio". Rin parpadea, un poco perplejo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

La sonrisa menguante que Yukio le da no llena a Rin de confianza, mientras entra a la cocina y coloca la bandeja con platos sucios junto al fregadero. A medida que el fregadero se llena con agua tibia y jabonosa, Rin se da vuelta para mirar a Yukio, quien ahora está mirando la mesa de madera frente a él.

"Um... ¿Nii-san? Ya sabes... yo... bueno, no siempre te entiendo pero umm..." La vacilación de Yukio hace que la tensión de Rin crezca. Finalmente, Yukio levanta la vista. "Um, no te rechazaré por ser diferente a la mayoría de la gente. De... lo que la gente piensa que es normal".

Rin palidece y traga. "¿Yu-Yukio? ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa... um..." Yukio se sonroja. "Quiero decir que si eres... uh... no a todos les tiene que gustar lo mismo..."

"¡Yooo, Yukio!" Izumi asoma la cabeza y rompe el momento, haciendo que ambos niños se sobresalten. "Tu padre te necesita para algo".

"Oh. Cierto, allí estaré." Yukio se levanta rápidamente y sale de la cocina, mientras Rin se vuelve hacia el fregadero y cierra el grifo, mirando fijamente y en blanco el agua jabonosa.

* * *

Rin se encuentra distraído durante bastante tiempo, incluso yendo a la escuela al día siguiente. Ying Hua lo mira y luego decide dejarlo solo, algo por lo que Rin está agradecido.

_'Yukio... no pudo haber... ¿podría?' _La mente de Rin gira, mientras toma en cuenta cómo estaba actuando Yukio y sus palabras.

Y sin embargo, le parece que es verdad.

"Rin-kun". Ying Hua le susurra suavemente, gesticula hacia el frente y luego le entrega un papel. "Examen sorpresa."

Rin hace una mueca. "Gracias..."

Rin frunce el ceño ante el examen de matemáticas frente a él, pero encuentra su mente vagando una vez más. A su lado, Ying Hua casi casualmente comienza a trabajar en el cuestionario, de hecho tarareando una melodía alegre mientras trabaja en los problemas frente a ella.

_'Si Yukio sabe... ¿qué sigue?' _Rin traga saliva. '_¿Le dirá el resto?'_

Esos son los pensamientos que podrían mantenerlo despierto hasta tarde con pesadillas sobre cómo reaccionarían exactamente los exorcistas del monasterio. Y Rin no apuesta de ninguna manera a que sea agradable.

Justo cuando Rin logra concentrarse en su examen de matemáticas, un repentino "grito" se eleva en sus sentidos y mira por la ventana. Gimiendo, Rin no puede evitar la cara que hace.

Magia acaba de surgir, magia poderosa. Y Rin tendrá que lidiar con eso.

"¡Disculpe, baño!" exclama Rin y luego sale de la clase a pesar de las protestas del maestro, bendiciendo el hecho de que matemática es la última clase antes del almuerzo. Eso podría comprarle el tiempo suficiente para regresar a su próxima clase.

Ying Hua lo mira irse con una mirada satisfecha en sus ojos. _'Está mejorando cada vez más...'_

* * *

Yukio quiere maldecirse a sí mismo por lo incómoda que fue esa primera conversación. _'Maravilloso... creo que asusté a __Nii__-san'. _Y solo hubo una vaga pista allí. Rin podría pensar que conoce otro secreto, algo más que quiere mantener oculto.

_'No sería la primera vez'. _Yukio suspira, recordando un incidente con una picadura de araña gigante que nunca se explicó.

Yukio se frota la frente y siente ascender un dolor de cabeza. Había estado tan distraído hoy que finalmente decidió esconderse en la biblioteca y estudiar un poco para compensar su falta de concentración. También tiene la conveniencia de permitirle evitar a Rin durante la hora del almuerzo.

Pero incluso ahora se encuentra distraído por pensamientos que giran alrededor de Rin.

"Esto es agotador..." Yukio se queja para sí mismo y luego levanta la vista. "Bien. Hablar en círculos nunca antes ha funcionado con Nii-san, por lo que bien podría ser directo sobre el asunto".

* * *

Rin les sugiere algo muy grosero y muy probablemente anatómicamente imposible a las cosas chillonas que lo atacan.

Extraños terrones de tierra y piedra, creados con formas humanoides vagamente agachadas, que lo atacan y bailan mientras gritan maniáticamente. Rin tampoco cree que sean demonios, lo que lo deja perdido. Incluso Kero, quien había llegado rápidamente para ayudarlo, está perdido en cuanto a lo que son.

Rin gruñó, volando en el aire para comprarse algo de tiempo. No durará mucho, ya que la última vez que hizo esto terminaron lanzando piedras enormes contra él. Nada te saca del aire más rápido que el riesgo de que grandes rocas te decapiten.

"Tierra, ¿verdad...?" Rin gruñe, luego lanza una carta al aire. "Carta creada originalmente por Clow y dominada por Sakura. ¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin! ¡EARTHY!"

Earthy brota de la Carta, tomando su forma humana y abriendo los ojos. Levanta los brazos y por un momento todo está tranquilo.

Entonces la tierra se estremece y los hombres de tierra distorsionados gritan cuando esta se abre y se los traga enteros.

Rin aterriza suavemente en el suelo y observa el lugar dónde desaparecieron, en el cual solo algunos escombros y una delgada grieta revelan que alguna vez estuvieron allí.

A medida que la magia se desvanece, Rin se relaja y llama a Earthy con una sonrisa. Él deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, del cual Kero hace eco, por haber finalmente tratado de forma adecuada con ellos.

Mirando su reloj, Rin maldice brevemente antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a la escuela, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo sin ningún problema.

* * *

Rin termina escondiéndose de su familia cuando llega a casa. Terminó demasiado tarde como para lograr llegar a sus clases de la tarde y Rin solo sabe que en algún momento su padre lo descubrirá. Queriendo evitar el estallido, Rin se dirige escaleras arriba a la sala de juegos.

Rin se congela cuando ve a Yukio allí, obviamente esperándolo. Rin parpadea por un momento, abriendo la boca para saludar a Yukio.

Entonces se congela cuando ve el disco que Yukio tiene fuera. Uno de los discos de Record.

Rin palidece. _'Oh no... Ella ha estado grabando como loca últimamente e incluso me dio algunos de ellos... ¿ese es uno de ellos?' _"Uh... eso..."

Yukio suspira. "Nii-san... no estoy molesto".

Rin parpadea. "¿Tú... no lo estás?

"Por supuesto que no. Eres mi hermano. Además, la homosexualidad no es antinatural a pesar de lo que otros piensan". Dice Yukio, como cuestión de hecho.

Rin casi responde y luego se ahoga. "¡¿Qué-qué?!"

"Homosexualidad..." Yukio suspira ante la mirada atónita de Rin. "A. Mí. No. Me. Importa. Sí. Tú. Eres. Gay".

"¡PERO NO SOY GAY!" grita Rin.

Yukio lo mira fijamente. "¿Y este disco es...?"

Rin voltea a verlo y finalmente recuerda qué disco es realmente. El de Hibiki y el baño y... Rin se encuentra sonrojándose ferozmente. "Esa es... ¡una historia muy larga y complicada y no tiene nada que ver conmigo siendo gay! ¡Lo cual no soy!"

Yukio lo mira dubitativo. "Y sin embargo lo guardaste".

"Como dije, ¡larga historia!" Chilla Rin. "Además... ¡me gusta Samurakami-san!"

Yukio parpadea, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo. "Bien. Claro." Yukio se levanta y pasa junto a Rin, dándole una palmada en el hombro. "Háblame cuando te sientas cómodo con esto".

Rin deja escapar un gemido destrozado y, después de que Yukio se va, se dirige a la mesa y se deja caer a su lado. Antes de gemir de nuevo y poner la cabeza sobre la superficie de madera delante de él.

Fuera de la sala de juegos, Yukio se siente un poco más ligero. "Eso podría haber ido mejor, pero..." Yukio se ve pensativo. _'Claro que le gusta __Samurakami__-san... Supongo que eso lo hace bisexual entonces. Lo mejor es que lo acepte. Olvidé que __Nii__-san podría no haberse dado cuenta él mismo... no sería la primera vez.'_

Con eso, Yukio se marcha para hacer un poco de tarea para compensar su distracción de los últimos días, ignorante del hecho de que Rin ahora se golpea constantemente la cabeza contra el escritorio y maldice mentalmente a Record al infierno y de regreso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sabía que poner así que aquí va: ¡Quedan 8 capítulos para el final!
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	26. Chapter 26

El sonido de un pitido electrónico atrae a Spinel a la habitación, deteniéndose en la puerta para ver cómo Ying Hua escribe en el teclado, con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos se estrechan y por un momento se muerde el labio y se tensa, luego se relaja y se acomoda de nuevo.

"¿En qué estás trabajando?" Pregunta Spinel suavemente, volando a su lado mientras Ying Hua se gira ligeramente para mirarlo.

"Una nueva prueba para Rin-kun". Ying Hua no profundiza más, sino que se enfoca una vez más en la pantalla y sus dedos reanudan la escritura.

Spinel observa cómo sus manos bailan rápidamente alrededor del teclado, a veces necesita retroceder con rapidez para corregir un error. Mientras observa, el patrón formándose y mira el caso cercano, viendo qué es y cómo también fue cambiado ligeramente.

"Esa es una idea inteligente". Se ríe.

Ying Hua sonríe pero no responde por un momento, demasiado concentrada en su trabajo. Finalmente, se detiene y revisa todo rápidamente una vez más antes de suspirar y presionar enter. A medida que se aplican los cambios, ella se acomoda y estira la mano para darle a Spinel una pequeña caricia.

"Solo espero que funcione en todas las formas en que debería". Ying Hua comenta a medida que aparece la confirmación de que los cambios se han realizado con éxito. Presionando el botón de Guardar, Ying Hua expulsa el disco y lo devuelve cuidadosamente al estuche.

Ying Hua sonríe ante el juego en sus manos y se pregunta si Rin lo disfrutará tanto como ella.

_'Es, después de todo, uno de mis favoritos'. _reflexiona Ying Hua.

**Capítulo 26: Una Prueba de Habilidad**

Los pájaros cantan en las ramas por encima de Rin mientras él se sienta a almorzar y observa a Ying Hua hurgar en su bolso.

"¡Ajá!" Ella saca lo que estaba buscando y se lo presenta con un ademán a Rin. "Perdón por el retraso, pero tuve que sacarlo de una de mis cajas. Algunas cosas simplemente no fueron desempacadas".

"Gracias". Rin mira el juego en sus manos, observando las figuras representadas en él en poses de guerra y el título 'Reino Sin Rival'. "¿Es un juego de lucha?"

"Tiene un elemento de juego de lucha" confirma Ying Hua, abriendo su bento mientras habla. "Tiene un modo historia en el que pasas por diferentes niveles y luchas contra diferentes personajes como enemigos. Pero también hay algunos otros aspectos, incluido un nivel con estilo de torneo".

"¡Genial!" Rin da vuelta el disco y lee la descripción, encontrándose intrigado por lo básico de la historia. Es un estándar de salvar al mundo del mal, excepto que la villana es más como una acosadora loca con mucho poder para respaldarla.

"Por lo que me dices, disfrutarás de este juego". Ying Hua hace una pausa para comer algo de su bento.

"¡Estoy seguro de que lo haré!" Rin entona alegremente, luego mete el juego en su bolso y se pone a comer su propio bento. '_¡También dice multijugador! ¡Quizás pueda hacer que Yukio juegue conmigo!'_

Con ese pensamiento feliz en mente, Rin se establece para almorzar y atrae a Ying Hua a una conversación sobre videojuegos y que tipos le gustan.

"Oh... mi favorito es siempre el tipo que te absorbe en su mundo". Los hoyuelos de Ying Hua se profundizan mientras sonríe y por un momento una extraña emoción parpadea en sus ojos. Pero Rin no lo nota.

* * *

Kero se anima tan pronto como Rin entra a la sala de juegos, volando hacia él con una mirada ansiosa en su rostro. "¡Por favor dime que encontró el juego!"

Rin se ríe y le muestra el disco, Kero dejó escapar un grito de alegría y se lo arrebata a Rin antes de volar hacia las consolas de juego. Verificando para qué consola es, a continuación, Kero presiona el botón de encendido de la PS2 y configura todo rápidamente. A veces es un poco complicado, con todos los cables necesarios, pero Kero es un veterano en este punto.

Rin se instala al lado de Kero mientras él coloca el disco en la PS2 y espera a que el sistema lo lea con éxito. "Estás muy ansioso por esto".

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡He jugado todos los juegos que tienes! ¡Y no es como si pudieras obtener nuevos juegos a menudo!" Señala Kero mientras saca el control del juego y se sienta frente a él.

"Punto. Solo déjame jugar en algún momento también." Rin le recuerda a Kero.

"Claro, claro... ¡oh yay, está empezando!"

Rin se gira hacia la pantalla para ver los logotipos de los distribuidores y diseñadores del juego aparecer y desaparecer lentamente. Luego, la música se reproduce cuando aparece la pantalla de título, con un mensaje intermitente para presionar inicio.

Casi vibrando de alegría, Kero lo presiona. Luego frunce el ceño cuando le pide confirmación. "¿Qué demonios... desde cuándo es necesario?" Molesto, Kero responde que sí.

En ese momento, una llamarada de magia se extiende y Kero solo tiene un momento para observar con horror cuando la magia golpea a Rin y de repente el adolescente cae hacia adelante, como si estuviera inconsciente.

¡Pero Kero sabe que es peor que eso, ya que ve la luz que es el mismísimo Rin siendo absorbida directamente en el juego!

* * *

Hay una sensación de vértigo extraño y entonces Rin se está poniendo de pie y se siente muy mareado y medio esperando caerse. De hecho, para evitar eso, Rin se sienta y sostiene su cabeza entre sus manos, gimiendo ligeramente mientras el mundo deja de girar lentamente.

Una vez que se siente mucho mejor, Rin levanta la vista. Y mira fijamente.

Frente a él está lo que parece ser un coliseo masivo, algo que solo puede reconocer debido a las imágenes en la escuela y cosas similares en los juegos. Mientras Rin se pone de pie, observa los pájaros volando alrededor, la vegetación que lo rodea y la extraña multitud que parece dirigirse al coliseo.

"¿Qué está pasando...?" se pregunta Rin. Luego se mira a sí mismo. "¿Qué... oh hombre... otro cambio de vestuario extraño?"

Mirando hacia abajo, Rin una vez más se encuentra vistiendo algo más extraño que su elección de atuendo habitual. '_Es como con ese maldito libro de nuevo'._

Aunque esta vez no es un vestido. En cambio, Rin se encuentra usando una túnica sin mangas azul oscuro con un bordado con diseño de llamas plateadas en la parte superior. Debajo de la túnica hay una cota de malla y entre eso y su piel hay una gruesa camisa negra con mangas largas. Un amplio cinturón de cuero negro rodea su cintura y en sus piernas hay pantalones gruesos de cuero negro sobre los cuales porta botas azules hasta la rodilla, con piezas de armadura metálica en la parte superior. En sus manos hay unos guantes blindados de aspecto grueso, aunque son sorprendentemente flexibles de usar. Y algo le pesa en la espalda, pero Rin aún no se atreve a mirar.

Rin frunce el ceño. "He visto algo como esto antes..." Flexionando sus manos y mirando el disfraz, se le ocurre. "¡Este es el mismo atuendo que el héroe llevaba en el estuche del disco del juego! Solo... que de color diferente."

Rin levanta la vista nuevamente y siente una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago. "Oh no... ¿no me digas que estoy en el juego?"

Un sonido en la oreja lo hace levantarse y tocar suavemente el pendiente.

"¡Rin! ¿Puedes oírme?"

Rin se anima. "¡Kero! Sí, puedo."

"Qué alivio... bueno, supongo que no puedes ver ningún tipo de señal ni nada". Kero suspira.

"Uh... ¿qué quieres decir?" Rin parpadea, un poco confundido.

"Solo estoy adivinando, pero hay una pantalla frente a mí con un mensaje. Dice, _derrota a todos los oponentes en el torneo para ganar_. Y también dice que puedes comprar artículos en la tienda fuera del coliseo, pero después de eso solo tendrás lo que llevas allí".

Rin se da vuelta, mira a su alrededor y ve lo que parece ser una tienda justo al lado de la entrada del coliseo. "¿Crees que saldré si hago eso?"

"Así parece". Kero gime. "No me atrevo a hacer otra cosa. La magia aquí es muy... diferente. Sigue siendo la misma firma pero se siente raro".

"Confío en tu palabra... puedo sentir mucha más magia que solo la de Sakura aquí..." Rin suspira. Finalmente estira la mano detrás de él, sintiendo lo que parece ser una espada. Un poco de trabajo y la está sacando. Es una espada ordinaria, piensa, probándola y tratando de balancearla. Casi se desequilibra y cae, teniendo que estabilizarse. "Mierda, no sé cómo usar una espada..." Rin parpadea y comprueba lo que está alrededor de su cuello. "Oye... todavía tengo la Llave..." Mirando hacia un lado, Rin ve que su funda de las Cartas todavía está allí también.

"Muy bien..." Rin toma una respiración profunda y baja la espada por un momento. "Llave que esconde el antiguo poder de los cielos, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!"

Con eso preparado, Rin se da vuelta para mirar la espada y luego saca una Carta específica. "¡Toma posesión de esta espada y concédeme las habilidades de un maestro, Sword!"

La Carta estalla en luz, la cual fluye, moldeándose alrededor de la espada que comienza a brillar suavemente antes de que se desvanezca. Cuidadosamente, Rin levanta la espada y practica algunas oscilaciones de práctica. Luego sonríe y con un poco de trabajo pone el báculo en el arnés seguido de la espada.

"Esa fue una buena idea" comenta Kero. "He estado buscando datos en los menús y por alguna razón, dice que las habilidades en el juego están bloqueadas. No estoy seguro de lo que eso significa exactamente... excepto que solo podrías tener lo que puedes hacer con las Cartas."

"Eso suena bien..." Rin se mira a sí mismo de nuevo y descubre que el cinturón tiene una bolsa. Al abrirla, se revela algo de dinero y al tocarlo aparece lo que parece un cuadro de texto transparente. "Uh... está bien, así que obtuve 20,000... monedas de plata. Espero que eso pueda conseguirme cosas".

"Consigue pociones" le aconseja Kero. "Consigue lo máximo que puedas de pociones y cosas curativas. Y tal vez algún que otro equipo de protección, como un escudo."

"Correcto. Eso suena como una buena idea..." Rin estira el cuello hacia el coliseo frente a él. "Tengo la sensación de que tendré que luchar mucho..."

* * *

Dado que Rin necesitaba la mayor cantidad de pociones posible, sin saber si sería capaz de usar a Heal con la suficiente eficacia en estos casos, terminó comprando el escudo de menor rango.

Pero eso se solucionó fácilmente mediante la aplicación de Shield, ya que, al igual que con Sword, mejoró el escudo y facilita el que Rin lo use.

_'Por suerte, el arnés también puede soportar eso...'_ Rin descubre que ya está en una sala de espera para el torneo tan pronto como ingresa, con una cuenta regresiva en progreso.

Rin repasa las Cartas que tiene y no puede pensar en otra cosa que realmente añada algo a lo que ya tiene activo. Todas las otras Cartas en las que puede pensar son las que necesitarán ser activadas durante una pelea o que no son realmente útiles en este caso.

El temporizador se apaga, la puerta se abre y Rin, tragando saliva, se levanta y entra en el gran coliseo, por un momento se encuentra aturdido por todas las personas que gritan y lo observan. Cuidadosamente, saca su espada y escudo, saludando a la multitud antes de girar hacia la puerta opuesta cuando se abre.

Al ver a su primer oponente, un enorme gigante descomunal estilo hombre-bestia, Rin comienza a desear el poder lograr esto.

Las palabras que se ciernen delante de él en un texto azul translúcido ligeramente brillante que proclama esta ronda 1 de 50 no le dan mucha confianza.

* * *

Kero se estremece cuando Rin pasa a su décima batalla, después de luchar en diferentes batallas individuales con hombres bestia, caballeros con armadura e incluso algunos monstruos, ahora se ha convertido en una batalla contra un tumulto. Cuando Rin termina retorciéndose ante la masa de enemigos que se lanzan hacia él, Kero aparta la vista de la pantalla para mirar el reloj.

_'Necesitamos acelerar esto un poco...'_ "¡Rin!" Grita Kero "¡Es hora de usar magia real!"

"Bien". Rin se vuelve hacia la multitud de monstruos, envainando su espada y guardando su escudo a favor de su báculo. Mirando a todos los monstruos agrupados, Rin sonríe y saca una Carta. "¡Arrow!"

La forma de Arrow estalla, volando muy por encima de la multitud. Los monstruos solo tienen un momento para notarla antes de que el arco sea estirado y liberado por Arrow, enviando flechas a través de las cabezas de muchos monstruos en un movimiento de Un-Único-Disparo-Mortal. Los que quedan son menos que antes y Rin saca impacientemente su espada y los ataca nuevamente.

La ronda termina con Rin como el ganador... y se revela que la siguiente ronda es muy parecida, excepto que Rin observa extraños brillos a su alrededor.

"¡Elementales!" Revela Kero, mirando los símbolos que extrañamente solo él puede ver. "¡Son débiles ante el hielo!"

La feroz sonrisa de Rin es la única advertencia que reciben, junto con él sacando su báculo nuevamente, antes de llamar a otra Carta. "¡Freeze!"

* * *

Rin respira hondo y se traga una de las pociones que compró. No saben mal, pero las encuentra demasiado dulces con solo un poco de limón y lima para reducir el sabor. Por otra parte, no podía permitirse nada más que no sea el nivel más bajo de pociones en gran cantidad si quería también obtener cosas más útiles como su escudo, los antídotos y la única poción de maná que pudo obtener.

_'Solo espero que la poción de maná funcione como se anuncia aquí'. _Rin mira la cuenta regresiva en el temporizador. Ahora, a mitad de camino, tiene un descanso de diez minutos para recuperarse y prepararse para lo que venga después.

Después de luchar contra múltiples hordas de enemigos, Rin espera lidiar con eso nuevamente una vez que se acabe el tiempo.

No esperaba el lagarto gigante que sale. Especialmente uno que exhala fuego. "¡Mierda! ¡Jump!" Rin había aprendido por experiencia que hay una barrera sobre este coliseo y alrededor de la sección de la audiencia, por lo que hay un limite en lo alto que puede llegar.

Rin vuelve a esquivar algo de fuego y comienza a preguntarse qué hacer. Un rápido chequeo mental confirma que no puede manejar la transformación de una Carta de alto nivel como Watery en esta situación, mucho menos controlarla. Pero necesita lidiar con el lagarto.

"Es casi un dragón, pero no era así como se llamaba..." Rin frunce el ceño, recordando la extraña pancarta que apareció sobre este y ahora había desaparecido, excepto por un pequeño texto sobre una gran barra de salud que se cierne sobre él. Lo que sea, no es importante ya que necesita apartarse del camino de una boca llena de dientes y garras afiladas que lo atacan.

Rin esquiva la cola hasta que lo golpea, enviándolo a volar hacia atrás. Golpea el suelo con fuerza y jadea. Puede escuchar los sonidos preocupados de Kero, pero Rin ha notado una vez más que el dolor es distante en comparación con la realidad y se levanta. Mirando a la esquina superior izquierda, Rin hace una mueca al ver cuán baja es su salud. Si no hubiera tenido ninguna poción durante el descanso, habría estado en problemas.

"Rin, ten cuidado. Eso es un jefe." Advierte Kero.

Rin resopla. "¿Crees que no me di cuenta?" Rin mira al gran lagarto frente a él. "¿Alguna debilidad?"

"Encuentra una manera de derribarlo. Es demasiado grande en este momento para ti, pero si lo derribas, creo que aparecerá un punto débil." Kero ofrece.

"Espero que sí..." Rin huye de nuevo y analiza sus opciones. _'Necesito conseguir que se quede en el suelo, ¿qué puedo usar?'_

Unas cuantas Cartas son planteadas y luego descartadas antes de que Rin aterrice en la que él cree que funcionará. "¡Wood!" Rin activa la Carta y salta fuera del camino cuando las ramas se extienden para atar al lagarto que aúlla cuando es envuelto firmemente y tirado al suelo con un estruendoso estrépito.

Inmediatamente aparece un símbolo sobre él y Kero grita: "¡Sí! ¡Lo hiciste Rin, ahora golpéalo con todo lo que tienes lo más rápido posible!"

Rin aprovecha a Jump para elevarse por encima del lagarto caído y levanta la espada impregnada mágicamente. "¡Hiiiiya!"

Para sorpresa de Rin, logra un Único-Golpe-Mortal una vez que atraviesa con Sword la cabeza del lagarto. Aterrizando en el suelo, es recibido con vítores y una pancarta transparente felicitándolo por su récord por el tiempo que le tomó el derrotar al jefe. Sonrojándose un poco, aunque todo esto es artificial, Rin se prepara para lo siguiente.

La cual es otro jefe, pero uno tipo planta. Rin entrecierra los ojos y busca una debilidad una vez más, dejando que el balbuceo de Kero lo tranquilice al mismo tiempo que le da información. Ganará todo este torneo de una vez, sin hubieras y/o peros al respecto.

* * *

Rin se encuentra sin aliento al final. Incluso tuvo que usar su preciosa poción de maná - y afortunadamente, de alguna manera funcionó- para sobrevivir al implacable enjambre de enemigos.

Aparte de cinco enemigos tipo jefe, terminó con diez rondas de turbas. Turbas de élite de hecho, enemigos con los que anteriormente se enfrentó uno-a-uno. Y luego otras cinco rondas con jefes, excepto que esta vez tenían turbas apoyándolos.

Las batallas uno a uno que siguieron habrían sido un alivio, excepto que todas eran con enemigos importantes. Jefes de tamaño reducido y actuando de manera más inteligente por lo que Rin puede ver.

Hubo cuatro de ellos y Rin espera que el último sea similar a eso, excepto que es peor teniendo en cuenta que hay otros diez minutos de descanso antes de que aparezca el último oponente. Rin termina usando casi todas sus pociones, guardando algunas valiosas para la batalla por delante.

El único alivio es que, por realistas que sean las cosas, hay algunas cosas que no están del todo bien. Algunas partes menores para mostrar que es falso, incluidas franjas cuadriculadas de color rojo brillante donde estarían las heridas. Sin sangre, afortunadamente.

_'Estaría cubierto de ella si eso fuera así...'._ Tal como es, Rin siente que debería estar sudando a chorros, pero eso es otra cosa que falta, aunque Rin todavía respira pesadamente mientras se enfría y recupera algo de energía.

El temporizador termina y las puertas se abren frente a él. Rin mira como el próximo enemigo avanza y hace una pausa.

Puede estar pintado en sombras, pero tiene la misma forma que él y también empuña una espada y un escudo. Rin traga saliva y tiene un mal presentimiento a medida que avanza.

"Uh Rin... ese enemigo tiene un nivel alto". Le informa Kero, confirmando su mal presentimiento.

"Joder". Rin suelta esa palabrota justo antes de que tenga que bloquear el primer ataque.

* * *

Kero observa, tenso como nunca antes, frente a la pantalla del televisor. Por otra parte, esta vez Rin está dentro del juego y Kero sabe que el tiempo está corriendo. En algún momento, el resto de los residentes vendrán a ver a Rin y Kero no cree que sea una buena idea que el cuerpo de Rin sea removido.

_'¡Me __transformaré__ si tengo que hacerlo!' _La determinación de Kero de proteger a Rin supera su preocupación por cómo reaccionarían. Por lo menos, si lo hace lo suficientemente bien y compra el tiempo suficiente, con suerte, Rin puede venir y cambiar los recuerdos de todos.

Pero ahora Rin se enfrenta a un oponente al que no puede dañar y Kero está buscando el por qué en la pantalla. Un símbolo sigue parpadeando cada vez que Rin golpea al doble oscuro, pero Kero tiene problemas para verlo. Es solo gracias a la guía que obtuvo con el juego que Kero está teniendo suerte en ayudar a Rin como apoyo, pero cada vez que Rin lo golpea, el símbolo se mueve demasiado rápido y desaparece.

"¡Más lento! ¡Necesito ver su debilidad!" Kero le ordena a Rin, una vez más.

Rin asiente y hace lo mejor que puede, pero es difícil con lo feroz que es el oponente. Lo golpea una vez más y salta hacia atrás. Y por el grito triunfante de Kero, esta vez tiene éxito.

Entonces Kero maldice. "Maldición. Rin, esa sombra es inmune a la magia. E hiciste que tu espada fuera mágica por lo que no funcionara."

"¿Qué pasa con otras Cartas?" pregunta Rin frenéticamente, mientras bloquea otro golpe. "¡Shield está funcionando!"

"Pero no lo está atacando. Me temo que no va a funcionar."

Rin gruñe y se sale del alcance del doble, llegando al otro lado del piso del coliseo para ganar algo de tiempo. "Sin embargo, necesito una Carta... no tengo nada con lo que luchar".

"Lo siento, Rin... la única forma en que puedes hacer que funcione es solo si tú lo afectas". Kero ofrece. "O con un artículo. Pero no puede ser la espada porque la inmunidad entra en acción".

Rin maldice ante eso y trata de pensar. _'¿Qué podría funcionar, qué podría funcionar?'_

Pero nada llega y lo siguiente que Rin sabe es que fue enviando a volar hacia atrás por un poderoso golpe.

* * *

Rin se siente como si tuviera un montón de gigantes hematomas en todo el cuerpo y es solo gracias a que finalmente se arriesga a usar a Heal - y a confiar en sus recuerdos sobre cómo funcionan las pociones- que todavía está de pie. Todas las otras pociones fueron usadas o se dejaron caer al intentar usarlas.

_'Malditas pociones, son molestas en la vida real'. _Rin gruñe, en silencio, mirando al sombrío doble frente a él. Guardó su espada, aunque mantuvo el escudo, ya que nada más estaba funcionando. Su doble sombrío levanta su espada.

_'Creo que es lo único que puede usar'. _Rin siente que una idea comienza a formarse y la deja cocerse en el fondo de su mente mientras Rin sigue esquivando o recibiendo golpes. Rin puede sentir que Shield se estremece cada vez más con cada golpe y sabe que en algún momento tendrá que retirarse de nuevo a su forma de Carta.

_'¿Y entonces qué?' _Rin no sabe lo que podría pasar. Incluso si saliera a la realidad, ¿moriría allí si muriera en este juego? Hay una novela ligera que le gusta a Rin que tiene eso como punto argumental y Rin se estremece al pensarlo.

Finalmente, el pensamiento lo golpea al mismo tiempo que el doble sombrío.

La magia en sí misma no contaría para infligir daño. Rin sigue siendo súper fuerte y lo ha demostrado varias veces aquí en las batallas.

"¡Solo necesito habilidad!" declara Rin y salta hacia atrás, sacando una Carta. "Vamos... ¡dame el poder de luchar y luchar bien!" Rin le pide a la Carta en sus manos.

"Carta creada originalmente por Clow y dominada por Sakura. ¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin! ¡FIGHT!"

Luz azul estalla y se impregna alrededor de Rin, envolviéndolo. Rin encuentra que su cuerpo adopta una postura sólida, algo que no ha hecho desde la primera reunión con Riku, y Rin puede sentir que se forma una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientras se enfrenta a su doble una vez más.

El doble solo tiene un momento para detenerse, sintiendo algo, antes de que Rin lo golpee en la cara con su puño. El daño es visible en el medidor de salud y aunque no es mucho, está allí y revitaliza a Rin.

El siguiente golpe es hacia la mano que sostiene la espada, golpeándola y haciendo que el doble suelte su espada. Rin la patea y lo agarra del brazo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza y girándolo de manera que provoca una grieta, seguida de un extraño chillido y que el medidor de salud caiga aún más.

El doble intenta golpear a Rin con su escudo, pero Rin saca su propio escudo para bloquear el daño antes de descartarlo - llamando de regreso a Shield- a favor de arrancar el escudo con las manos desnudas y continuar con un pisotón en el empeine. Ambos movimientos infligen daño y provocan otro alarido más.

Rin da un paso atrás cuando el doble intenta atacarlo con sus garras, apenas lo esquiva, sin embargo aún lo rasguña lo suficiente como para cortarle la mejilla.

Pero Rin ha demostrado su teoría. Este doble no puede luchar sin armas. No obstante, Rin definitivamente puede, especialmente con Fight ayudándolo.

Rin agarra a su doble y lo estrella contra su rodilla levantada. Se inflige más daño de esa manera y al ver cuán baja es la barra de salud, Rin se arriesga y agarra su cuello. Con un giro final y un chasquido, el doble es derrotado, dispersándose en luz.

Y aparece una gran pancarta de FELICITACIONES, junto con fuegos artificiales y vítores, Rin una vez más fue puesto en aprietos y sintió el calor elevarse en sus mejillas cuando la atención positiva llego a él. Aparece una pantalla frente a él y Rin la mira fijamente.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

Se le ha dado la opción de Cerrar Sesión y Rin la toma agradecido.

* * *

Rin se derrumba en su cama con un suspiro de alivio. Después de que el juego terminó, Rin fue golpeado con una ola de agotamiento. Sin embargo, tuvo que sacar el juego y ocultarlo correctamente, ya que por alguna razón, todavía es obviamente mágico. Sería terrible si Yukio fuera absorbido accidentalmente. Además de ser peligroso, existe el hecho de que Rin no podría explicarlo por completo.

"¿Hey... Rin?" Rin se da vuelta lentamente para mirar a Kero, quien luce vacilante.

"¿Qué pasa Kero?" Rin pregunta suavemente.

Kero lucha por un momento antes de suspirar y sentarse junto a Rin. "Rin... fue Ying Hua quien te dio el juego, ¿verdad? No piensas..."

Rin lo mira fijamente por un momento, luego se da cuenta de lo que Kero está implicando. Sentándose recto, grita: "¡No!"

Luego mira hacia la puerta antes de girarse hacia Kero. "No." repite Rin, más suavemente. "Ying Hua... es extraña, pero sé que se puede confiar en ella. De hecho... se siente muy segura. No obtengo malas vibraciones de ella. Es como... como Yukio a veces ".

"¿Quieres decir como familia?" Sugiere Kero suavemente. Sonríe y lentamente sacude la cabeza. "Tienes un punto. El tiempo que estuvo en el monasterio en Navidad... no había magia proveniente de ella. Podría ser solo algo de mala suerte. Mientras ella estaba buscando el juego, alguien aprovechó eso para apuntarte a través de este".

"Pero... Rin... ¿y si te equivocas?" Pregunta Kero suavemente después de un momento.

Rin no responde, alejándose de Kero. "Estoy cansado. Buenas noches."

Kero se marchita. "Buenas noches". Mira a Rin por un momento, luego vuela para presionar el interruptor de la luz. Deteniéndose allí, Kero suspira. _'Ah, no puedo culparlo... Ying Hua es la única amiga real que deja acercarse...'_

Kero no quiere considerar el cómo Rin podría verse afectado si Ying Hua es una enemiga.

"Espero que no". Ruega Kero. "Realmente espero que no".

Dormir no es fácil para el guardián esta noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Quedan 7 capítulos!
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	27. Chapter 27

Se escucha un silbido y un gruñido seguido de chispas volando cuando el demonio se estrella contra la barrera. Bajo la atenta mirada de Ying Hua, la barrera no se rompe a pesar de las llamas en su interior. El demonio le sisea enojado una vez más.

Ying Hua simplemente sonríe, mientras Ruby toca levemente la barrera, riéndose del demonio que parece no poder comprender la barrera e intenta morderla. "¿Para qué es esto, Ying Hua?"

"Un plan... lástima que no puedo convocar a un demonio directamente, tengo que recoger los que ya están en Assiah". Ying Hua suspira.

"Pero la Domesticación requiere magia, ¿verdad?" Ruby la mira, parpadeando. "Y tienes mucha para usar..."

"Cierto" admite Ying Hua, cerrando el libro sobre domesticación que tiene. "Pero tendría que usar un filtro para lanzarla. La magia va en ambos sentidos y con el tiempo, los Tamers entrenan su magia para trabajar solo en eso."

"Bueno... eso apesta. Si tuvieran magos reales y hubieran preservado las líneas de sangre en lugar de ir por el camino fácil, no estarían en el lado perdedor." Señala Ruby con un resoplido. "Incluso un mago de rango común sería capaz de ayudar a cambiar el rumbo, ¿y un montón de ellos? Inestimable."

"Ellos _son_ un poco estrechos de mente en lo que respecta a los demonios y en tratar con ellos. Supongo que simplemente están acostumbrados a que los demonios sean los únicos que tengan poder" reflexiona Ying Hua.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para este?" Ruby le hace un gesto al Salamander**(1)**, quien intenta morderla ante el movimiento.

"Algo para empujar a Rin-kun un poco más una vez más" dice Ying Hua suavemente, inclinándose para mirar al Salamander a los ojos. "Algo bastante peligroso". Suena realmente triste al decirlo por lo que Ruby no duda en colocar una mano sobre su hombro confortablemente.

Esta tarea nunca es fácil.

**Capítulo 27: Un Cuasi Desastre**

Rin bosteza mientras baja las escaleras. Un fin de semana de pereza hace que Rin no se sienta completamente preparado para cocinar.

_'Solo tomaré un poco de cereal'. _Decide después de un momento, estirándose. Se detiene en la base de las escaleras mientras escucha la televisión encendida. Girándose, Rin se dirige hacia allí, caminando suavemente, y asoma la cabeza por la puerta.

El televisor muestra un incendio, un incendio abrasador, con un presentador de noticias frente a la pantalla mostrándolo. "Los incendios forestales continúan asolando los bosques alrededor de True Cross, a pesar del máximo esfuerzo de los bomberos y voluntarios para contenerlos. Se cree que la causa directa es la combustión espontánea, provocada por el hecho de que no se han realizado cortafuegos en los últimos años debido a los recortes presupuestarios".

"Incendios forestales..." Rin parpadea.

"Sí... es un poco preocupante". Shirō mira por encima del hombro a Rin. "Buenos días dormilón. Veo que aún no te has peinado."

Rin se estira para tocar su cabeza, sintiendo los desordenados mechones y nudos que siempre se producen en él y en Yukio por la mañana. "¿Es algo de lo qué preocuparse?"

"No mientras te mantengas alejado de los bosques." le asegura Shirō. "Y en algún momento serán contenidos. Hay mucha gente trabajando para lidiar con eso".

Rin lo mira por un momento, el tono de voz que Shirō usa es un poco sospechoso. Entonces Rin se da cuenta de lo que está pensando.

_'Algunos de los voluntarios deben ser exorcistas. Debe haber un demonio escondido allí que está causando incendios por alguna razón...'_ Rin mira hacia la pantalla y hace una mueca ante el gran incendio. _'No puede ser fácil encontrarlo, pero lo harán'._

Rin decide sacarlo de su mente por ahora y se dirige de nuevo a la cocina. El cereal definitivamente está en orden hoy, junto con un poco de jugo. Por alguna razón, parece inusualmente caluroso para un día primaveral. Quizás por los incendios que se desatan afuera.

* * *

En la escuela, el chisme principal es sobre los incendios forestales y mucha gente mira hacia arriba como si los incendios fueran a aparecer afuera de la nada. Algo así hace que Natsumi se ría un poco, pero al mismo tiempo mantiene la cara recta en lo que respecta a todos los que vienen a ella en busca de información.

No había sido fácil tomar el relevo de Abe, pero en este momento, a medida que abril termina lentamente y se acerca la Semana Dorada, Natsumi se ha establecido como el centro de información.

_'Más fácil de lo que fue para Abe-kun dado que heredé sus viejas redes de información'. _Natsumi no puede evitar alegrarse por la cantidad de dinero que gana aquí. Esta escuela solo permite trabajos de verano a menos que obtenga un permiso especial, por lo que es muy útil tener un tipo de trabajo que pague bien durante todo el año.

_'Mientras mis padres no se enteren'. __Reconoce_Natsumi, haciendo una mueca ante el pensamiento de cuál sería la respuesta de su madre a esto.

Natsumi sacude ese pensamiento mientras otro cliente se acerca. Ella no puede evitar sonreír, ya que ve que es Momoko quien se ve muy nerviosa al verla.

"Hola, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" Natsumi mantiene su voz repugnantemente dulce y eleva mentalmente el precio de Momoko. Solo una vez, como una pequeña venganza contra sus acciones de antes.

* * *

Los informes de los incendios continúan, a pesar de todos los intentos de lidiar con ellos. Muy pronto, Rin puede captar algunos olores de humo de los adultos en el monasterio, lo que le preocupa.

_'Me pregunto si es un demonio más... peligroso de lo habitual...'_ Rin se detiene frente a la puerta de la oficina de Shirō, escuchando por un momento. Cuando confirma que Shirō no está ahí y de hecho está en la cocina, Rin se desliza dentro.

Por un momento, solo mira alrededor del lugar haciendo una mueca ante el desastre y sintiendo una ligera picazón, queriendo limpiarlo, antes de caminar hacia la estantería. El desastre es algo útil, ya que una vez que Rin encuentra el volumen sobre demonios de fuego, Rin puede tomarlo prestado sin que Shirō se dé cuenta. Que es lo que hace una vez que lo localiza en el desastre.

Volviendo a salir de la oficina, Rin se dirige escaleras arriba antes de que alguien lo atrape, entrando en la sala de juegos que está llena de efectos de sonido y música de algún otro juego que Kero está jugando. Sentándose junto a la mesa, Rin abre el libro y comienza a hojearlo, buscando cualquier demonio que se destaque.

Rin suspira cuando nada en particular se destaca, pero incluso cuando cierra el libro y mira a Kero, Rin decide no devolverlo pronto.

'_Prefiero tener cuidado_'. Decide Rin. _'Después de todo... podría ser magia humana en lugar de demonios'._

Un pensamiento aterrador pero del cual Rin no rehuye, incluso cuando molesta con preguntas a Kero mientras él trata continuamente con un rompecabezas en particular que simplemente parece no poder resolver.

* * *

El demonio sisea y escupe contra la barrera, enviando una bola de fuego que se desvanece. Ying Hua espera pacientemente a que el demonio se calme, luego se vuelve hacia Ruby.

"Este también debería ayudar". Es todo lo que dice.

Ruby resopla y se cruza de brazos. "Debería, pero ¿no es demasiado en este momento?"

"Ahora sí. Pero después. Este será el último demonio que desate". Le asegura Ying Hua.

"Estoy sorprendida de lo buena que eres para controlarlos" comenta Ruby, mientras Ying Hua se dirige a las otras barreras que contienen Salamanders. "No hay pérdida de vidas".

"Aún no. Pero debo estar atenta y no ponerme engreída." Ying Hua mira a un Salamander particularmente enojado. "A estos seres no les gusto en lo absoluto".

"No... tal vez sean las jaulas. Pero bueno... no podemos permitir que prendan fuego a las cosas sin permiso." Entona Ruby alegremente.

"No... va a llover mañana, así que será necesario un receso de los incendios forestales. Pero cuando finalmente deje de llover, bien... ahí debería ser cuando las cosas se pongan interesantes..." Ying Hua se inclina para mirar a otro Salamander a los ojos. "Pero un incendio más por hoy..."

Los ojos del Salamander brillan, imitando el anillo de Ying Hua. "Sí... solo uno más". Susurra, una mirada vulnerable en su rostro. "Pero hay cosas más peligrosas por venir..."

* * *

La escuela termina siendo interrumpida por un anuncio que les avisa a todos los maestros que deben presentarse en la oficina. Sekki frunce el ceño ante eso y cierra su libro.

"Mis disculpas. Hagan las preguntas de la página treinta y tres mientras estoy fuera." Sekki sonríe ante los gemidos que surgen y las miradas en sus rostros. "No sean ridículos, no son tan difíciles".

Ella se va después de eso, Rin la sigue con los ojos con curiosidad.

_:Sekki-san...:_ Rin intenta enviarlo lo más suavemente posible.

:¿_Si, Rin-kun? Y muy bien hecho, estás mejorando cada día.:_

Rin se sonroja ante ese cumplido. _:__Um__, bueno, ¿me dirás de qué se trata la reunión?:_

_:No veo problema en_ _decírtelo_._:_ Sekki le informa alegremente. _:Si es importante, te lo diré.:_

_:Gracias.:_ Rin es traído de vuelta a la clase debido a una la mano ondeando frente a él. Se da vuelta para ver a Ying Hua mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Oh... um... ¡lo siento! Entonces, ¿qué página?" le pregunta Rin, llevándola lejos del momento en que él no estaba allí.

Ying Hua parpadea lentamente. "Página treinta y tres".

"Cierto". Rin hojea el libro y mira las preguntas, frunciendo el ceño.

Ying Hua sonríe ante sus acciones y vuelve a su propio libro.

* * *

"¿Qué? ¿¡Otro incendio pero peor!?" Rin mira boquiabierto a Sekki, quien asiente lenta y tristemente en respuesta. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Llegó al centro de la ciudad. Por suerte, solo hubieron lesiones menores, pero aun así... algunas personas tuvieron que ser hospitalizadas debido al humo." Sekki niega con la cabeza, pareciendo preocupada. "Es por eso que se convocó una reunión, porque el daño llegó a un lugar que se cruza con una estación de tren que muchos estudiantes usan".

"Entonces... ¿estará todo bien? Quiero decir, con algo así..." Rin mira a Sekki.

Sekki sonríe. "Afortunadamente no es tan malo. Solo tengo que reunir a todos los estudiantes que normalmente toman ese tren. Por eso se convocó a la reunión, para ver si los maestros podían hacer una lista de todos los estudiantes".

El intercomunicador crujió en ese momento y anunció: "¿Los estudiantes que regresan a casa a través de la estación de Suma, por favor diríjanse a..."

Rin suspira de alivio cuando esto confirma que la asunto. "Pero Sekki-san... ¿eso significa?"

"Sí... los demonios han vuelto a escaparse. Y los exorcistas no pueden seguirles el ritmo." Sekki le confía a Rin.

Rin siente un escalofrío bajar por su columna vertebral ante esas palabras y se da cuenta exactamente de lo que eso significa, no solo para los exorcistas sino para todos los residentes de la ciudad.

* * *

Después de la conversación con Sekki que convirtió sus venas en hielo, Rin regresó a casa, preocupado. No pasa desapercibido, pero todos estaban distraídos por lo mismo que estaba en la mente de Rin. Ese terrible incendio que ocurrió cerca... Afortunadamente, nadie resultó herido, pero Rin está empezando a tener un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

_'A este ritmo... los demonios no van a poder ser controlados en el corto plazo'. _Rin mira alrededor de la mesa mientras todos comen y por un momento ve cuan heridos podrían resultar por el demonio.

_'No... necesito averiguar dónde está el demonio...'_ Rin traga saliva. _'Y tengo que lidiar con eso. De alguna manera.'_

* * *

Encontrar una manera de llegar a los demonios no es una tarea fácil. Por razones probablemente comprensibles, Shirō mantiene a Rin y a Yukio cerca de él tan pronto como comienza la Semana Dorada.

Es frustrante y Rin busca un buen momento para sacar a Mirror para que lo reemplace y pueda ir a buscar al maldito demonio.

_'Ha estado lloviendo por un tiempo y no se han presentado incendios'. _Rin considera esa importante información y busca un demonio que sea ahuyentado por la lluvia. El único demonio que encuentra es una serpiente de fuego de clase media. Uno que se hace más fuerte mientras más fuego haya a su alrededor, incluso si eso forma parte del pasado. Habría absorbido el poder de ello. El demonio incendiario es aún más poderoso de lo normal.

"Eso no se ve bien". Kero traga saliva ante lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser una serpiente de fuego. "¿Alguna forma de librarnos de ellos y lidiar con eso?"

"No esta noche". Rin mira por la ventana las brillantes barreras. "Oyaji está siendo paranoico. Solo nuestra suerte."

"Sería más fácil si no lo fuera..." suspira Kero. "Pero con todos los locos demonios alrededor, no puedo culparlo".

"Supongo que no". Rin hace una mueca y guarda el libro.

"El problema es... ya no creo que sea solo el demonio". Rin se estremece mientras mira por la ventana, sabiendo que la lluvia está desapareciendo y puede sentir los bordes de un cierto poder.

"Sí..." Kero parece preocupado. "Eso es realmente malo".

No hay nada más que hacer o decir después de eso, excepto que Rin espera que mañana finalmente pueda escapar.

* * *

"Hoy es un día encantador, ¿no?" grita Shirō mientras abre la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos. Rin gime y se aleja del ruido. Yukio agarra su almohada y cubre su cabeza con ella.

Shirō mira a sus dos hijos y sacude la cabeza. "Vamos, es un día libre para todos. ¡Levántense! ¡Saldremos y nos divertiremos!"

Hay un silencio de los chicos y luego: "Largaaaaaatee..."

Abajo, en la cocina, los monjes hacen una mueca al oír los sonidos estridentes que salen de la habitación de los gemelos, intercambiando miradas. Finalmente se queda en silencio y poco después aparece Shirō, prácticamente saltando, mientras dos adolescentes de aspecto molesto lo siguen con el cabello despeinado y con aspecto desarreglado.

Shirō aplaude y frota sus manos, sonriendo locamente. "Entonces, saldremos al centro comercial hoy. Tenemos un montón de cosas que comprar y los cupones están por finalizar. ¡Es hora de usarlos todos antes de que expiren!"

Rin gime pero acepta el desayuno que se le ofrece, dejándose caer en una silla con Yukio siguiéndole poco después. Ninguno de los chicos se ve muy feliz al respecto, pero obviamente han cedido ante lo inevitable.

_'Maldita sea... con __Oyaji__ así, va a tomar tiempo antes de que pueda usar a __Mirror__ para escapar...'_ Rin frunce el ceño hacia su padre y se pregunta por qué ha estado tan loco por mantener a Rin a la vista. _'Casi parece que es algo más que los malditos incendios lo que lo está causando...'_

* * *

Rin mira el crepe en sus manos y luego a su alrededor. El centro comercial está lleno hoy. Posiblemente porque muchas personas tienen el día libre –salvo por las personas que trabajan en el centro comercial- y están aprovechando la oportunidad para ir de compras.

La "Venta de la Semana Dorada" que está ocurriendo probablemente también ayude.

"¿Nii-san?" Yukio mira preocupado a su hermano, quien parece distraído. "¿Hay algo mal?"

Rin niega con la cabeza y muerde su crepe. "Está bien..."

Yukio suspira aliviado y mira el centro comercial frente a él. "Casi hemos agotado todos los cupones. ¿Algún lugar en particular al que quieras ir después?"

Rin mira las bolsas que los rodean y a los otros monjes que también están disfrutando de los crepes. Entonces sonríe. "La tienda de juegos. Se supone que hay un juego bastante bueno allí y tenemos la consola para ello".

Yukio sonríe ante eso. "Eso suena como una buena idea. ¿Qué tipo de juego?"

"Un juego de aventuras de fantasía. No es para dos jugadores." Rin sacude la cabeza. "Pero se supone que la historia es buena".

"Bueno, tal vez puedo verte jugar en algún momento". Yukio vuelve a su crepe con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Rin le devuelve la sonrisa y por ese mismo momento todo está bien.

Entonces huele a humo.

Los gritos comienzan, gritos de "¡Fuego!" Y luego se desata el infierno.

* * *

Rin se pone de pie de un salto y corre, solo para que Yukio lo retenga. "Yukio-"

Rin se da vuelta para ver una expresión determinada en el rostro de Yukio. "No. Nii-san, nos mantenemos juntos. Además, ni siquiera podemos ver el fuego ni el humo. No sabemos cuál es el mejor camino a seguir".

Rin se muerde el labio. "¡Pero!" Rin descubre que no puede agregar nada y suspira, mirando desesperadamente a su alrededor. Puede sentir la magia y tiene que liberarse. Tiene que hacerlo. Él es el único que será capaz de derrotar a este maldito demonio.

_'Necesito escapar...'_ Rin da un paso atrás y espera mientras Shirō y los monjes discuten rápidamente las cosas. Yukio lo mira, pero lo suelta. _'Necesito tiempo...'_

Rin se congela ante eso. Time. La única Carta que sabe muy bien que siempre lo drenará. O al menos, en este momento parece que lo hará. Una carta extremadamente poderosa y una que continuamente lo agota mientras esté activa. Pero es la única opción que tiene.

Rin se mueve antes de que pueda cambiar de opinión, lanzándose a la multitud a pesar de los gritos de Yukio y sabiendo que él está justo detrás suyo.

"Llave que guardas el antiguo poder de los cielos, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!" exclama Rin, agarrando el báculo mientras se agacha entre la multitud y se dirige hacia donde hay un incendio. Al ver que Yukio sigue detrás de él, maldice y saca a Mirror "¡Toma mi forma! ¡Mirror!"

Volviendo a deslizarse entre la multitud, puede escuchar a Yukio gritarle a "Rin" mientras Rin se acerca al fuego y aumenta su velocidad al escuchar más gritos.

Llega justo a tiempo para ver aparecer a la serpiente de fuego, gruñéndole a quienes huyen de las llamas. Tragando saliva, Rin busca a Time y mira la Carta. Respirando hondo y rezando, Rin la lanza al aire.

"Carta creada originalmente por Clow y dominada por Sakura. ¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin! ¡Time!"

Todo se sombrea, tomando un extraño tono amarillo y helado. Rin se tambalea y levanta su báculo, sacando otra Carta. Mirando a Watery y luego a la serpiente de fuego enojada, Rin lanza la Carta.

"Carta creada originalmente por Clow... y y..." Rin cae hacia adelante, la Carta cayendo junto a él. Antes de que pueda hacer algo más que pensar _mierda_, la oscuridad lo invade y se desmaya.

El tiempo se reanuda, la serpiente de fuego gruñe y se voltea hacia Rin. Solo para ser detenida por una figura que avanza hacia el área repentinamente vacía. Lleva un báculo y está vestida con lo que podría considerarse un atuendo inusual en negro y rosa.

"No." Dice Ying Hua suavemente, mirando a Rin con una sonrisa suave. "Lo hiciste bien". Luego se vuelve hacia la serpiente de fuego. "Estelle".

"SANGRE DE PLATA". Declara Estelle, formando fragmentos de hielo frente a Ying Hua. Entonces, después de un momento, "VIENTO ESTELAR. DILUVIO."

Y todos se derrumban sobre la serpiente de fuego, la cual es vencida al instante. Ying Hua deja escapar una exhalación profunda, luego se vuelve hacia Rin y suspira. "Oh Rin-kun... lo siento".

A continuación planta a Estelle en el suelo. "Vamos a limpiar."

"AFIRMATIVO". Estelle accede, antes de que el cristal en la parte superior comience a brillar intensamente.

Ying Hua sonríe. "Vámonos."

Una luz estalla. Y de repente, es como si nada hubiera pasado, varias personas parpadean confundidas y miran a su alrededor mientras se preguntan por qué estaban corriendo tan frenéticamente hace un momento.

* * *

Rin abre lentamente los ojos y parpadea hacia Yukio quien se cierne sobre él. "¿Qué...?"

"Estás bien". Yukio suspira aliviado. "Te desmayaste de repente. Hiciste que todos se preocuparan".

"Desmayado..." Rin parpadea y se sienta rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor. Lo que ve lo desconcierta. "Pero el fuego..."

"¿Qué fuego?" Yukio frunce el ceño confundido. "¿Estás bien Nii-san?"

Rin lo descarta. "Oh no importa. No es nada realmente".

Rin mira sus manos, considerando lo que pasó. _'Quien... quien estaba detrás de esto intervino y... fue porque usé el Time pero...'_ Rin mira a su alrededor. _'Y nadie nota nada diferente... es posible...'_

Rin encuentra que sus pensamientos son confusos por el resto del día, llenos de preguntas para las que no tiene respuestas. Al menos, no todavía.

* * *

Ying Hua se sienta en su silla favorita, mirando por la ventana. En su regazo está el libro especial y en sus ojos hay una profunda tristeza. "Debería haberme dado cuenta... de lo difícil que iba a ser".

"No hay nada que puedas hacer". Spinel le recuerda. "O sucede ahora o nunca".

"Lo sé". La voz de Ying Hua es suave. "Lo sé muy bien. Y sin embargo..." Ying Hua cierra los ojos. "Todavía duele".

"Entonces deberías acelerar un poco más las cosas. Y pronto." Ruby le aconseja. "La fecha límite es el verano... ten las cosas listas para entonces y a Rin más que listo también".

"Eso suena como una muy buena idea". Ying Hua se levanta. "Me prepararé".

Mira hacia la ciudad y observa cómo se pone el sol. "No queda mucho más tiempo... no mucho más de hecho..." murmura Ying Hua. "Ruby... preparémonos".

"¿Hm?" Ruby la mira con curiosidad.

Ying Hua se ríe. "Mi cumpleaños se acerca. Invitemos a Rin y algunos amigos a una fiesta... no aquí... pero una fiesta sería agradable".

Ruby aplaude. "¡Oh sí! ¡Puedo manejar eso sin problema!"

Ella huye, tarareando alegremente para sí misma. Spinel la mira irse y luego mira a su maestra. Hay una sonrisa en su rostro cuando él baja y va tras Ruby, planeando asegurarse de que ella no se exceda.

Y Ying Hua mira hacia la ahora oscura ciudad con una suave y triste sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pronto". Dice ella suavemente. "Muy pronto." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario: 
> 
> (1) Salamander: Los Salamander están asociadas a Iblís. Son del tipo elemental, capaces de generar fuego y suelen adoptar la forma de un reptil. Aparecen con frecuencia en lugares donde hay fuego, ya que su naturaleza les impulsa a protegerlo. 
> 
> Los salamanders tienen un físico aerodinámico, brazos gordos, una hilera de picos en la espalda, largas patas traseras para carreras de velocidad, y sus cabezas con cuernos son similares a la de los dragones europeos tradicionales. Utilizado como Familiares , pueden ser convocados a partir de una hoguera con el canto "Magnus Ignis Pneuma", que en griego significa Gran Incendio del Espíritu.
> 
> ¿Hable sobre los 8 Reyes demonios? se que ya se han mencionado pero aquí va información más precisa, por si acaso:
> 
> Los Ocho Reyes Demonios de Gehenna:
> 
> Son quienes componen la familia real de Gehenna ( Medio-hermanos de Rin y Yukio) y sólo son inferiores a Satán. Cada demonio lleva una reputación, presumiblemente relacionada con su especialidad y también se organizan de acuerdo a la jerarquía en Gehenna.  
(Recordemos que Satán y Lucifer son dos demonios distintos en este universo)
> 
> Miembros:
> 
> Lucifer: Primer Rey Demonio. Rey de la Luz
> 
> Samael (Mephisto): Segundo Rey Demonio. Rey del Espacio-Tiempo
> 
> Azazel: Tercer Rey Demonio. Rey de los Espíritus
> 
> Iblís: Cuarto Rey Demonio. Rey del Fuego
> 
> Egyn: Quinto Rey Demonio. Rey del Agua
> 
> Astaroth: Sexto Rey Demonio. Rey de la Putrefacción
> 
> Amaimon: Séptimo Rey Demonio. Rey de la Tierra
> 
> Beelzebub: Octavo Rey Demonio. Rey de los Insectos
> 
> ¡Quedan 6 capítulos!
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	28. Chapter 28

Rin siente como si estuviera medio enfermo. Más por toda la tarea que de repente esta frente a él, con Yukio detrás de suyo para asegurarse de que haga su trabajo.

"Pero Yukio..." Rin lloriquea, solo para estremecerse cuando Yukio lo golpea en la cabeza con un libro de texto.

"Sin peros Nii-san". Yukio lo fulmina con la mirada. "Apenas pasate el año pasado y me aseguraré de que lo hagas este año".

Rin se queja, pero vuelve a su tarea. Yukio se relaja un poco mientras Rin hace su tarea, lo que le permite a Yukio dirigirse a su propio escritorio para trabajar en la (pequeña) tarea que necesita hacer.

Mira a Rin más de una vez mientras trabaja, mitad para asegurarse de que está trabajando y mitad considerando las cosas.

Yukio no lo entiende, pero por alguna razón, Rin se ha visto cada vez más cansado últimamente. No ayuda el que en septiembre Rin haya terminado durmiendo una gran cantidad y a veces todavía lo hace. De hecho, durante la Semana Dorada, Rin terminó durmiendo bastante después de ir nuevamente de paseo al centro comercial.

Es algo que consume a Yukio, haciendo que este cada vez más preocupado sobre la condición de su hermano.

_'Y lo que __Tou__-san me dijo...'_ Yukio se muerde el labio, de cuando Shirō revisó el sello y pudo ver los indicios de desgaste. '_Dice que puede hacer que dure un poco más, un año más o menos. Suficiente para que __Nii__-san pueda graduarse de la secundaria sin tener...'_

Yukio aparta los pensamientos oscuros y vuelve a su propio trabajo. Él mira a Rin y frunce el ceño al ver que está mirando por la ventana. A punto de regañarlo, Yukio se detiene cuando ve la mirada en los ojos de Rin. Una seria, reflexiva.

Yukio descubre que eso, sobre todo, le produce un escalofrío en la columna.

_'Por favor... que sea lo que sea, no sea tan grave. Por favor.' _Yukio reza a medias.

Pero por alguna razón, Yukio no tiene fe en esa frágil esperanza.

**Capítulo 28: Alerta de Tormenta**

A veces, Yue no sabe cómo pensar en Rin. Ciertamente es su nuevo maestro, pero Yue no sabe qué más es.

_'Tal vez estoy fuera de práctica con respecto a mis amigos'. __Piensa _Yue. Por un momento, recuerda a su otro yo anterior, Yukito, con una punzada. Levanta la mano y se frota el pecho, pensando en cómo no podía dejar que esa parte de él continuara sin Tōya. Él era el amante de Tōya y Yue no podía separarlos a ambos.

_'Además, Sekki también soy yo. Y es maravillosa.' _Yue sonríe. '_Ella es exactamente lo que Sakura deseaba para su heredero. Una amiga, una madre y una maestra todo en uno. Todo lo que tanto, Rin como yo necesitamos.'_

Yue hace una pausa y mira hacia la luna sobre él. Mientras Sekki duerme, él despierta y deambula por su pequeño departamento, y a veces incluso por el vecindario circundante cuando está extremadamente inquieto. En este momento está en el techo y mira a su homónimo con una mirada pensativa.

_'Rin... un niño tan extraño y sin embargo...'_ Yue sonríe. _"No puedo encontrar ninguna falla verdadera"._

* * *

Es mayo, y muy a principios de hecho, sin embargo, cuando Rin levanta la vista con la mano protegiéndolo del sol, siente que hace demasiado calor para esto. Tal vez es por los restos de todos los incendios que los asolaron a fines de abril.

Rin suspira y se acomoda contra la cerca de cadena que rodea el techo, mirando hacia los terrenos de la escuela. Hasta ahora ha sido pacífico, pero Rin no cuenta con que eso sea duradero.

Con cuidado, saca las Cartas que tiene en su funda, mirando superficialmente las Cartas Sakura. "Solo quedan diecisiete..." Rin se lame los labios, sintiendo lo frías que están. "También se están poniendo más frías... ¿cuánto tiempo me queda?"

Rin suspira.

"¿Qué te tiene tan deprimido?" Rin levanta la vista para ver a Ying Hua y rápidamente, gritando, vuelve a guardar las Cartas.

"Aaah... lo siento. No es nada." Rin observa mientras Ying Hua se sienta a su lado.

"¿Te importa si paso algún tiempo contigo?" Pregunta Ying Hua suavemente.

Rin niega con la cabeza. "Aunque... tienes otros amigos ¿verdad? ¿No son mejores?"

"Aaah, pero me gusta más Rin-kun". Ying Hua se ríe cuando Rin se sonroja ante eso. "Además, quieren hablar y me gustaría un poco de silencio. Tengo algo en lo qué trabajar".

Ying Hua saca una pequeña caja y, mientras Rin la observa, saca lo que parece un oso de peluche a medio terminar.

"¡Oh! ¿Eso es para alguien?" Pregunta Rin mientras Ying Hua comienza a coser el último brazo.

"Tal vez. Principalmente es para practicar. Quiero que el que le dé a mi persona más importante sea el mejor oso de peluche de la historia". Ying Hua tiene un suave sonrojo en su rostro y una extraña sonrisa.

Rin parpadea. "¿La persona más importante?"

"Oh... es una tradición en mi familia. ¿Supongo que podrías llamarlo prácticamente una propuesta? No es exactamente lo que hacemos para pedirle a la gente que se case, pero... es para mostrar cuánto los atesoramos. También se puede usar como una confesión." Ying Hua se ilumina ante eso.

"No estoy seguro de entender..." admite Rin, volviéndose hacia su bento y tomando un bocado. "Pero tiene que ver con los osos de peluche, ¿verdad? Y oye, ¿no dijiste algo así antes?"

"Sí, lo hice. Ha sido una tradición desde hace bastante tiempo. Si le das un oso de peluche que tú hiciste y al cual le diste tú nombre a la persona más importante para ti, estarás con esa persona para siempre. Te lo dije antes cuando estabas haciendo ositos de peluche para el hospital." Ying Hua se rió un poco ante eso. "Un poco tonto, pero parece funcionar. Y es aún mejor si hay un intercambio de osos de peluche." Una extraña y nostálgica mirada cruza su rostro mientras piensa en eso. "Esa es siempre lo mejor y más duradero".

"Eso es..." Rin considera el oso de peluche que Ying Hua está haciendo, un bonito peluche marrón. Rin no puede evitar sonreír. "Eso suena muy bien".

"Lo hace, ¿no?" Ying Hua tararea un poco mientras termina el brazo. "Más atento que las joyas o cualquier otra cosa. Después de todo, hecho a mano es mejor".

Rin lo considera, mientras come un poco más de su bento. _'Osos de peluche para el amor verdadero eh... Me pregunto si eso es posible. Si eso funciona.'_

"¡Oh!" La voz de Ying Hua hace que Rin se vuelva hacia ella. "Antes de que me olvide... mi cumpleaños se acerca a fines de este mes. Todavía está en progreso, pero estoy planeando una fiesta." Ella le guiña un ojo. "Y definitivamente estás invitado".

Rin se sonroja. "¿De Verdad? Bueno... ¿qué te gustaría?"

La hora del almuerzo pasa pacíficamente después de eso, Ying Hua y Rin discuten sobre la futura fiesta de cumpleaños y otros temas más ligeros.

* * *

Yukio frunce el ceño al ver a Ying Hua con Rin. Luego se da la vuelta lentamente mientras ellos hablan -Rin le sonríe a Ying Hua y parece casi entusiasmado por algo- bajando las escaleras. Mirando su celular, ve la solicitud de otra misión que ocupará su tarde.

_'Quería advertirle a __Nii__-san...'_ Yukio mira hacia atrás y por un momento desea que puedan comprarle un celular a Rin. Sería mucho más fácil para todo. Pero todavía tenían poco dinero, por lo que no hay forma de que puedan pagar otro celular. Especialmente ya que el de Yukio está recibiendo mucho uso.

En cambio, Yukio presiona el botón de rellamada. "Este es Okumura Yukio. Estaré en el sitio en un máximo de diez minutos."

* * *

Si Shirō hubiera sabido cuánto papeleo estaba involucrado en el exorcismo, y el cómo aumenta cuánto más alto es su rango, tal vez nunca habría entrado en el negocio.

_'Por otra parte, hay lados buenos...'_ considera Shirō, abriendo brevemente un cajón para mirar una vieja foto de la infancia de Yukio y Rin. Lo cierra cuando la puerta se abre y levanta la mirada.

Levanta una ceja al ver a Shura. "No te esperaba".

"Misión". Es su agria respuesta, negándose a mirarlo realmente. "Aquí están los detalles".

Shirō acepta la carpeta que le pasa y rápidamente hojea los papeles, mirando a Shura por momentos. Ella ha estado malhumorada desde que él le preguntó si se encargaría del entrenamiento kōmaken de Rin cuando llegara el momento. No está seguro de qué es lo que la molesta más; la confesión de que Rin era un arma o el hecho de que le pidió ayuda.

_'No me inscribí para ser el héroe de alguien'. _se queja Shirō en silencio, luego cierra la carpeta. "Así que tenemos una misión juntos. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?"

Shura abre la boca, luego la cierra. Ella asiente rápidamente y se da vuelta para salir de la oficina, con Shirō siguiéndola con una mirada cansada en su rostro.

Sí, hay muchas razones por las que podría haber sido mejor no ser un exorcista.

* * *

Sekki hace una pausa en el medio de calificar algunos deberes. Ella no se mueve ni mira a su alrededor, sino que se centra en su interior.

_:¿Yue? ¿Qué ocurre?:_ Pregunta suavemente.

Por un momento, Yue no responde, luego despliega sus alas dentro de sus ojos mentales. _:No lo sé. Pero a veces puedo sentir una acumulación de poder.:_

_: Entonces deberíamos decirle a Rin-kun--:_

_:No.:_ La interrumpe Yue.

_:¿No? pero Yue..:_ Sekki se detiene mientras lee lo que Yue siente y suspira. _:Es cierto, ha estado trabajando hasta el agotamiento.:_

_:Y en este momento solo tengo un vago sentimiento. No hay nada concreto que darle a Rin.:_ Yue aparta la mirada de Sekki, con pensativos ojos azul-plateado. _:Simplemente lo comprobaremos. Eso es todo.:_

_:Muy bien.:_ Sekki suspira y vuelve a su trabajo. _:¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que estés a plena potencia?:_

_:Una vez que Rin haya transformado algunas Cartas más, su poder debería dar un salto suficiente como para que lentamente comiences a recuperar tu magia. No te preocupes, Rin es lo suficientemente fuerte para esto:_ Yue vuelve a retraer sus alas y cierra los ojos.

Sekki sonríe e inclina la cabeza para volver al trabajo. La vista del propio papel de Rin hace que su sonrisa crezca muy ligeramente. Después de todo, incluso si Rin lucha con otros deberes, en su clase de historia le está yendo bien.

* * *

La sensación del pendiente diciéndole que hay un mensaje para él hace que Kero pause su juego, especialmente al sentir que la magia le pertenece a Yue.

"¡Yo! ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta Kero, agarrando una bolsa de papas fritas y comiéndolas mientras Yue habla.

"_Hay una extraña__ sensación de magia proveniente del bosque cercano a la Academia. Lo comprobaré"._ Le informa Yue.

"Buena idea. Entonces Rin y yo..."

"_No. No Rin. Déjalo fuera de esto por ahora. Solo voy a investigarlo primero. Si hay algo allí, me pondré en contacto contigo."_ Yue cuelga la llamada en ese punto, dejando a Kero con la boca abierta.

Luego maldice a Yue. "¡Maldita sea! ¡Estúpido, estúpido y cabezota arrrgh! Será mejor que no te lastimes o a Rin le dará un ataque."

Todavía refunfuñando para sí mismo, Kero mira el reloj antes de detener el juego y volver a pasar por el templo frente a él. No puede contactar a Rin mientras está en clase y hay un límite en lo que él puede hacer también.

_'Si sucede algo, le diré a Rin'. _DecideKero, luego se distrae completamente con una batalla de mini jefes.

* * *

Yue vuela alto. No por encima de las nubes, sino justo dentro de ellas, sus ojos se centran en la tarea de mirar a través de la niebla que esto crea. El frío de las nubes también es ignorado, Yue en cambio busca por encima en el aire el bosque que es su destino.

Ahora que está aquí, definitivamente puede sentir la presencia de una magia fuerte. La magia de Sakura, algo que por un momento le da una sensación de nostalgia antes de que él la rechace.

_'Quedarse atrapado en los recuerdos no ayudará'. _Yue parpadea cuando nota que algunas personas se mueven debajo. _'¿Qué hacen aquí?'_

Yue se detiene y hace un gesto frente a él, formando una extraña superficie espejada. Concentrándose, Yue convoca la imagen y el sonido de los que están debajo de él.

Y observa.

* * *

Shura se queja para sí misma mientras se abre paso a través de este bosque. Esta misión es simplemente maravillosa, con los insectos, los insectos demoníacos, el calor y con solo Shirō y un exorcista novato como su equipo para esta misión.

Y eso, mis amigos, era _sarcasmo_.

Shura detesta todo esto, pero sabe que es mejor no quejarse o dificultar las cosas. Es una misión y ella será una profesional a pesar del grupo en el que está.

Shura fulmina con la mirada la espalda del exorcista sin nombre, sin embargo, no le gusta lo que obtuvo de Shirō sobre el hermano de Yukio. Ella apenas sabía que él tenía un hermano aparte de que él era el mayor y cosas así. Pero ahora, ella ha conseguido más de lo que quería sobre este personaje "Rin" de Shirō. Lo suficiente como para implicar que Shirō no es quien ella pensó que era y también era un traidor a la Orden.

Shura mantiene la boca cerrada solo porque todavía cree, hasta cierto punto, en Shirō y espera que al menos lo de traidor sea una equivocación.

El bosque aquí está plagado de bichos demoniacos perturbados, algo que frustra a todos aquí. Por suerte, todos conocen el Verso Fatal para estos demonios, pero el hecho de que se vean perturbados es algo que a _ellos_ los perturba.

Todo este bosque se usa para exámenes exorcistas, por lo que todos los demonios aquí han sido cuidadosamente cultivados. No deberían estar actuando así.

Y por esto, los tres fueron enviados. De hecho, Mephisto fue quien solicitó la misión, con estas personas exactas involucradas. O al menos con Shura y Shirō.

_'Realmente quiero saber qué está planeando ese maldito demonio'. _Shura gruñe mientras se abre paso a través de algunos insectos demoníacos más grandes. "Oi, ¿cuánto más tenemos que avanzar?"

El otro exorcista tiembla ante su voz. "No debería estar mucho más lejos. Los demonios se están volviendo más agresivos."

Lo que significa que lo que sea que esté molestando a los insectos está justo delante de ellos. Shura puede ver lo suficiente sobre las cabezas del exorcista sin nombre y Shirō para ver que es el claro donde generalmente establecen el campamento para los exámenes.

Shirō se detiene tan pronto como entra al claro y, alcanzándolo, Shura rápidamente ve por qué.

En el centro del claro está lo que parece un tornado, aunque extrañamente brillante. Y en el centro, sobre sus cabezas, hay una figura.

La figura tiene una forma vagamente femenina, de una manera que le recuerda a Shura una muñeca. Nada más que una piel suave, pero la figura es, no obstante, femenina. También es verde, principalmente un verde claro que parece brillar, a excepción de ciertas partes. Dichas partes están en sus muslos y partes inferiores, sus "senos" y antebrazos hasta sus manos y dedos, todo esto de color verde oscuro. Largos filamentos similares al cabello se extienden desde su cabeza, de un color dorado brillante que se extiende alrededor de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué... es eso?" Shirō parpadea y ahí va la esperanza de Shura de saber qué tipo de demonio es ese.

El demonio abre los ojos ante eso. Ojos rojos y brillantes que se vuelven hacia ellos.

_'Mierda.' _Es el pensamiento de Shura antes de que el viento se levante y comience la batalla.

* * *

Yue observa cómo los exorcistas son atacados por el muy especial demonio ante ellos. Puede decir que este demonio se ha estado alimentando de magia durante mucho tiempo en este punto. Debe haber sido un proyecto creado hace mucho tiempo y alimentado con cuidado y lentamente para no llamar la atención.

_'El año pasado. Antes de diciembre, de hecho'. _Calcula Yue, adivinando cuánto tiempo debe haber tomado el aumentar el tamaño y el poder del demonio hasta este punto. Y sin que nadie note nada al respecto.

Yue considera el asunto, dudando en involucrarse. Entonces un grito proviene de Shirō cuando lo arrojan a un lado y se estrella contra un árbol y Yue se mueve antes de pensar, el grito resuena por medio del lazo entre él y Rin.

_'Rin no me perdonaría si me quedara de brazos cruzados y no ayudara a su padre'. _Yue se recuerda y convoca su arco de energía apuntando al demonio hostil. El demonio es golpeado y aúlla, pero de lo contrario no parece dañarlo realmente. En cambio, se vuelve hacia Yue con ojos rojos deslumbrantes y se ve enojada.

* * *

Shirō puede sentir el dolor que emana de su brazo y lo mantiene quieto a pesar de eso, conociendo la sensación de un hueso roto. En cambio, se para cuidadosamente lo mejor que puede sin correr, sabiendo que al menos, no puede quedarse donde está.

Al abrir los ojos y entrecerrarlos por el viento, Shirō se sorprende por lo que ve.

Frente a él hay una persona extraña con vestimenta china. Pero la persona no encaja bien, ya que Shirō puede ver las alas extendidas y las orejas puntiagudas. La persona frente a él es de una belleza que deja a Shirō perplejo con respecto a su género. Con el cabello largo y plateado y rasgos elegantes, Shirō se queda atascado mirando fijamente.

Su mirada es devuelta, sus ojos azul plateado lo perforan, luego asiente y salta hacia el cielo, atrayendo al demonio tras de sí.

Shirō se queda aturdido, no registra a Shura apareciendo y hablando con él, simplemente mira hacia donde se fue la extraña persona que por alguna razón lo salvó.

_'¿Qué clase de demonio era ese?' _Shirō se pregunta.

* * *

Rin se maldice a sí mismo, a Kero y a Yue mientras vuela con Kero, mientras que Kerberos se estremece ante la hostilidad con la que es tratado. "¡Dije que lo sentía!"

"¡No es lo suficientemente bueno!" le espeta Rin, las alas de Fly se agitan con fuerza mientras acelera por el cielo con Kerberos. "¡Yue está luchando contra un demonio de alta potencia y sabes que no tiene toda su fuerza! ¡Deberías haberme dicho tan pronto como él te habló de su apestoso y estúpido plan!"

Kero se estremece frente a eso. "Mira, ¿podemos rescatarlo ya?"

Rin está a punto de responder solo para que un viento feroz que lo desvíe del rumbo. "¡AAAAH!" Rin grita y solo tiene un momento para darse cuenta de que ha sido atrapado. "Mierda... aaaah... ¡Windy!" grita Rin.

"¡Rin no lo hagas!" Kero intenta advertirle, pero fue en vano ya que Windy es absorbida por el demonio el cual brilla e incluso resplandece. Rin solo tiene un momento para mirar en estado de shock antes de que el demonio esté sobre él y Rin da un último grito cuando es llevado.

"¡Rin!" La voz de Yue, enojada y asustada al mismo tiempo, es todo lo que Rin escucha sobre el aullido del viento.

* * *

Yue aprieta los dientes mientras el demonio se ríe, capturando alegremente a Rin y envolviéndolo en sus vientos. Rin lucha inútilmente contra ella, solo para gemir cuando el poder comienza a drenarse de él.

"¡Mierda!" Maldice Kerberos. "Aprendió a comer magia".

Yue desvía su mirada del herido Rin, hacia Kerberos. "Distráela".

"¡¿Qué?!" Kerberos lo mira atónito. "Disculpa, ¡pero los demonios de aire aman el fuego! ¡No voy a poder hacerle ningún daño!"

"Es por eso que dije que la _distrajeras_". Repite Yue. "Distráela mientras extraigo a Windy. Con esa Carta fuera de sus manos, deberíamos poder liberar a Rin".

Kerberos se queja. "¡Ah, espero que tengas razón!"

Kerberos se lanza hacia el demonio, disparando fuego y haciendo que ella lo mire antes de perseguirlo. Rin todavía está atrapado en el tornado que creó la demonio, luchando contra las ataduras y gimiendo ante el drenaje de su magia.

Yue lo odia, pero cierra los ojos de todos modos, aislando todo excepto la sensación del poder de Windy. Mientras Kerberos es perseguido por la demonio y exhala fuego a veces para mantener su atención sobre él, Yue se aferra a Windy.

_:Ven.:_

_: ???:_

_:¡Ven!:_

_: !!!:_

Los ojos de Yue se abren de golpe y escucha el grito de la demonio cuando Windy la abandona, dirigiéndose hacia Yue y girando a su alrededor. La demonio se vuelve hacia él, enojada y siseando, luego grita cuando Kerberos la araña.

Eso es suficiente para que Yue invoque su arco de energía y esta vez con Windy dándole un impulso, le dispara a la demonio una vez más. Es suficiente para que la demonio grite, sonoramente, aflojando las ataduras de Rin. Yue ve su oportunidad y vuela hacia Rin, agarrándolo y arrastrándolo fuera del tornado.

"Yue... gracias". Rin le sonríe a Yue, luego se vuelve hacia la demonio.

"No puedes usar a Windy para derrotarla. Ella es demasiado gentil". Le recuerda Yue cuando Windy regresa a su forma de Carta y Rin la atrapa.

"Sí... pero de alguna manera _sé que_ solo otro viento puede detenerla..." Rin frunce el ceño pensando, llamando a Fly y alejándose de los brazos de Yue una vez que este está activo en su espalda. "Tengo una idea. ¿Puedes retrasarla un poco más?"

Yue mira a Rin y acuna su mejilla, levantando su mirada para que Yue pueda mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Yue sonríe lentamente. "Como desees."

Y se va volando, Rin observa perplejo mientras Yue se lanza a la batalla y apoya a Kerberos.

Entonces Rin sale de su aturdimiento. "Muy bien. Carta creada originalmente por Clow y dominada por Sakura. ¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin! ¡STORM!"

La demonio grita cuando el tornado provocado por la tormenta la atraviesa, enviándola volando por los aires y luego cayendo al suelo.

* * *

Rin camina penosamente de regreso a casa, sintiéndose bastante aniquilado. Él no es el único que se esfuerza por caminar, ya que Kerberos y Yue también se ven cansados. Storm había tardado más de lo esperado en desgastar y debilitar a la demonio de aire lo suficiente. Para cuando terminó, solo quedaba una pequeña slyph**(1)**. Rin decidió ignorar la slyph, después de sellar el hechizo que le permitía alimentarse de magia humana.

_'Es inofensiva ahora'. _Rin bosteza y vacila un poco. Parpadea rápidamente e intenta avanzar una vez más.

Pero su día lo alcanza por completo y Yue lo atrapa mientras se desmaya. Kerberos se voltea hacia Yue y mira a Rin. "Estará bien".

"Sí... lo estará". Yue mira a Rin con una mirada pensativa en su rostro. "Verdaderamente es un digno maestro..."

Kerberos le da una extraña mirada ante ese comentario, luego sigue a Yue en el aire. No les lleva mucho tiempo llegar a la casa de Rin y, deslizándose a través de las barreras, se escabullen a la habitación de Rin. Escuchando por un momento, reciben la confirmación de que Yukio no está ahí. Kerberos abre la ventana, luego brilla y se transforma de nuevo en su forma falsa.

Mientras tanto, Yue desvanece cuidadosamente sus alas y entra por la ventana, Kero lo ayuda con el cuerpo comatoso de Rin.

Yue acuesta gentilmente a Rin en su cama, arreglando sus sábanas y otras cosas para que se sienta cómodo, quitándole las botas y dejándolas a un lado. Una mano recorre el rostro de Rin, obteniendo un murmullo y una suave sonrisa en respuesta.

Yue le devuelve la sonrisa y luego retrocede.

Yukio abre la puerta después de una larga misión y parpadea sorprendido al ver a Rin ya dormido y la ventana abierta.

Yukio siente por un momento como si alguien más hubiese estado aquí, pero luego lo descarta como solo su mente cansada inventando cosas y se prepara para acostarse.

Afuera, Yue mira la casa de Rin y sonríe una vez más. _'Sí... él realmente es mi maestro... y... mi amigo'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1) Slyph: Hace referencia a las llamas Sílfides, espíritus femeninos de aire según la tradición hermética europea. Están relacionados etimológicamente con los pero, a diferencia de éstos, no existen mitos explícitos sobre ellos. Su forma masculina es el silfo.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	29. Chapter 29

El sol brilla y los pájaros cantan, anunciando un hermoso día de primavera. Una temperatura perfecta con esponjosas nubes blancas flotando en el cielo y una ligera brisa que envía los aromas de las flores y la hierba al aire.

Rin respira profundamente ese aire y le sonríe a Sekki. "Entonces, ¿en dónde van?" Rin levanta las cajas que lleva mientras habla.

Sekki mira hacia el patio. "En ese cuarto de almacenamiento, creo." Ella hace un gesto hacia este y luego, sonriendo, sigue a Rin mientras él se dirige hacia el almacén.

"Gracias por la ayuda". Le dice Sekki mientras ponen las cajas en su lugar. "Hace que mi trabajo sea más fácil".

"¡No hay problema!" exclama Rin, sonriéndole a Sekki. "No es tan difícil. Además, realmente no tengo nada más que hacer".

Sekki lo mira por un momento, viendo indicios de tristeza en sus ojos. "Yukio-kun está fuera de nuevo, ¿no?"

"Sí... estuvo bien al principio, pero después de la Semana Dorada las cosas se han vuelto a poner ocupadas". Rin se encoge de hombros. "Yo... prefiero no pensar en eso. En realidad no."

"Está bien ¿Qué tal algo feliz en su lugar?" Ofrece Sekki.

"¿Cómo qué?" Pregunta Rin.

"Mi magia debería volver pronto. Te estás volviendo más fuerte cada día, así que con el tiempo mi magia debería ser lentamente restaurada a mí" explica Sekki.

Rin inmediatamente se anima con eso. "¡Eso es genial!"

"Ciertamente creo que sí". Sekki mira su reloj. "Es mejor que regresemos. La hora del almuerzo está a punto de terminar."

"Cierto". Rin trota al lado de Sekki mientras salen del almacén, esperando un momento mientras ella vuelve a cerrarlo y mirando hacia el cielo con una sonrisa.

**Capítulo 29: Flores para las Madres**

Rin frunce el ceño cuando Yukio regresa a su habitación. Apesta a sudor y se ve exhausto. "Necesitas un baño". Señala Rin mientras Yukio deja sus cosas en la cama. "De hecho, ve a bañarte ahora mismo".

"Estoy bien Nii-san... solo déjame guardar mis cosas..." Yukio parpadea y se frota los ojos, tambaleándose ligeramente sobre sus pies.

Rin le da una mirada desconcertada. "No." Rin agarra los hombros de Yukio y lo empuja. "Eso puede esperar. Te darás un baño y te lo darás ahora."

Yukio intenta protestar, pero entre su estado agotado y la fuerza de Rin, finalmente cede y deja que Rin lo instale en el baño.

"Ugh, ¿qué te pasó?" Rin frunce el ceño mientras desnuda a Yukio. "Estás cubierto de moretones".

"Estaba... bastante lleno de gente. Fácil de tropezar. Y golpearse con las cosas." Yukio ofrece como explicación, haciendo una mueca por lo estúpido que suena.

Rin suspira pero decide no presionar. "Lo que sea. Ten más cuidado, ¿quieres? No necesito que te lastimes."

Yukio logra sonreír, luego parpadea y sacude la cabeza cuando abre la ducha. "¡Oye, espera, Nii-san! ¡Puedo hacerlo yo solo!"

"Nope". Rin niega alegremente. "Deja que tu Nii-chan se ocupe de ti".

Yukio se queja un poco más, pero termina cediendo a la terquedad y la fuerza de Rin una vez más.

Rin tararea una alegre canción mientras se asegura de que Yukio esté completamente limpio e ignora la indignidad que desprende su hermano pequeño. Si esta es la única forma de pasar un tiempo con Yukio, que así sea. Además, no hay otra forma de hacer que realmente se cuide.

* * *

El dulce aroma de los azucarados confites llena el aire cuando Rin abre la puerta de Sugar Bell, el timbre sonando sobre su cabeza.

Es un día lento y Rio lo nota de inmediato y se anima. "¡Heya, Rin!"

Rin le sonríe mientras se acomoda frente al mostrador. "Hola. ¿Samurakami-san dijo que tenía algo que quería darme?"

"Oh Dios, sí... aunque no recuerdo qué era y salió a ocuparse de algo". Rio se encoge de hombros. "Ella debería volver pronto".

Rin tararea en reacción. Rio mira a su alrededor y se inclina más cerca de Rin. "Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

Rin parpadea. "Seguro."

"El día de la madre se acerca pronto, ¿verdad? Es... el 8 de mayo, ¿verdad?" Rio está atrapada en sus pensamientos y no se da cuenta de la expresión de Rin.

"Uh... sí." Rin traga y fuerza hacia abajo los extraños sentimientos que lo molestan. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

Rio suspira. "Bueno, realmente debería hacer algo por Hikari ese día. Ella me acogió después de todo y realmente no tenía que hacerlo. Y todavía soy bastante _estadounidense_, ¡me imagino cuántos problemas le estoy causando! Así que quiero mostrarle aprecio".

"Aaah... bueno, si haces algo bueno... desde el corazón, supongo..." Rin se reposiciona, avergonzado por lo que está diciendo. "Debería estar bien. Samurakami-san agradecería algo así."

"Oh, ella..." Rio sonríe. "Gracias Rin. Me perdí esa fecha el año pasado y fue una pena, con lo repentinamente loco que se puso todo. Definitivamente estoy compensando ese desastre este año con algo muy bueno para ella".

La puerta detrás de ellos se abre y Hikari entra en ese momento. Rin rápidamente cambia su enfoque hacia ella, tratando de empujar lejos los extraños sentimientos y preocupaciones dentro de él cuando se encuentra verdaderamente consciente del acercamiento del Día de la Madre.

* * *

Natsumi deja caer su sonrisa tan pronto como su cliente más reciente está fuera de la vista y suspira, apoyándose contra la pared cercana. Recientemente el trabajo ha sido agotador y sinceramente, Natsumi entiende completamente por qué Abe le dijo que se retiraría y no volvería a recoger las cosas en la preparatoria.

_'Bueno, sigue siendo rentable y dado que este es el último año que Okumura Yukio estará aquí...'_ Natsumi hojea el smartphone que heredó junto con el resto del "imperio" que construyó Abe. No toda la información está disponible para ella, Abe mencionó que algo había sido eliminado.

_'Es bastante obvio lo que era'. _ReflexionaNatsumi, mirando todos los espacios en blanco que habrían sido sobre Okumura Rin.

Natsumi levanta la vista en ese momento para ver, irónicamente, a Rin entrando a su oficina. "Bueno, hola Okumura-kun. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Aah... nada muy grande. Solo quería hacer una pregunta rápida." Rin se encoge de hombros y hace todo lo posible por parecer inocente.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con el Día de la Madre?" Pregunta Natsumi rápidamente. "Si es así, por favor, ahórrame al menos una pregunta más al respecto".

Ella se sorprende cuando Rin palidece. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Um... no... yo... no tengo madre..." Rin aparta la mirada y la boca de Natsumi forma una O mientras eso se registra en su mente.

"... Lo siento. Pasemos de eso. Tarifa estándar para ti." Natsumi extiende su mano y toma los 100 yenes, riéndose en privado ante eso. '_¿A quién cree Abe que está engañando? Lo tiene_ _mal__**(1)'**__._

"Gracias. Entonces... quiero saber sobre las ventas en todo el mercado. Eiji siempre lo llamó tendencia. ¿Tienes algo ahí?" La sonrisa de Rin es un poco frágil, pero está allí y Natsumi lo toma como una buena señal mientras busca a través del smartphone la información solicitada.

* * *

Ying Hua todavía está trabajando en su osito de peluche, ya que no estaba satisfecha con su aspecto anterior y está reelaborando los brazos. Ella sonríe felizmente cuando termina - juntando los brazos al frente- y corta el último hilo. "¡Listo!"

Luego hurga en su bolso en busca de más tela, esta vez de colores brillantes.

Rin la mira con curiosidad. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Haciendo algo para mi madre". Dice Ying Hua con sencillez, mientras traza cuidadosamente un patrón en la tela. "Normalmente le doy flores, pero no durarían el viaje. Así que pensé que un oso de peluche con flores de tela funcionaría".

Rin le da una sonrisa tensa ante eso. "Oh... um... espero que le guste".

Ying Hua se detiene ante su tono. "¿Hoe? ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho Rin-kun, lo olvidé. Tú... no sabes nada sobre tu madre, ¿verdad?"

Rin lentamente niega con la cabeza. Luego se detiene. "Bueno... algo así. Sé fragmentos..." Una sombra oscura cae sobre la cara de Rin cuando recuerda su breve reunión gracias a Return. Él rehúye de la mayoría de los recuerdos, pero aun así... "Ella era amable. Lo sé muy bien."

"Eso no es mucho para seguir adelante. ¿Tenía algo que realmente le gustara?" Pregunta Ying Hua suavemente.

"... A ella le gustaba la jardinería. Eso creo. No estoy seguro, pero... ella tenía un jardín." Rin suspira y se apoya contra la cerca de alambre. "Lo siento... por acabar con tu estado de ánimo".

"Oh, está bien. Además, no debería haber sido tan desconsiderada al respecto." Ying Hua mira a Rin por un momento, con una mirada pensativa en sus ojos. "Sabes, tal vez puedas hacer algo. Un tributo de algún tipo para tu madre. Solo necesitas encontrar un buen lugar. Y si eso no funciona para ti... las madres no son solo parientes consanguíneos."

Rin parpadea, confundido por las palabras de Ying Hua, pero mientras ella se concentra una vez más en su oso de peluche, Rin decide dejarlo pasar. En cambio, él piensa en sus palabras y considera un poco las cosas en ese aspecto.

* * *

El tiempo casi parece volar hasta el Día de la Madre, faltando solo un día más. Nadie en el monasterio tiene algo planeado en realidad, a excepción de Izumi que se dirige a visitar a su familia, por lo que lo tomarán como otro día festivo.

Rin, sin embargo, sigue dándole vueltas a las palabras de Ying Hua en su mente.

"Oye, um... ¿Kero?" Rin pregunta en voz baja, llamando la atención de Kero lejos de su juego. "¿Qué significa cuando alguien dice que las madres no son solo parientes consanguíneos?"

Kero parpadea ante eso y apreta pausa en su juego. Girándose para mirar a Rin, Kero observa su expresión distante y preocupada. "Bueno... las madres pueden ser a quienes ves como maternas. No tienen que ser la madre que te dio a luz, pueden ser solo personas que cumplen ese papel".

Rin tararea para sí mismo, luciendo pensativo sobre lo que dijo Kero. "Gracias."

Kero observa a Rin por un momento, pero al ver que Rin seguirá pensando un poco, vuelve a su juego y comienza a abordar el desafío actual; El laberinto de un calabozo. Kero termina maldiciendo debido a donde llega cada vez que da un giro.

"Prefiero ahogarme que hacer este maldito templo del agua..." Kero gruñe para sí mismo, guardando un respaldo para su personaje e intentando por otro corredor.

* * *

Kero no esperaba que Rin se precipitara temprano en la mañana a la sala de juegos y lo sacudiera para despertarlo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta Kero, un poco incoherente debido a la somnolencia.

"Dijiste que si realmente quiero usar una Carta, está bien que la transforme, ¿verdad?" Rin pregunta.

Kero parpadea, mirando a Rin. Luego asiente lentamente. "Sí. Solo debes estar _absolutamente_ seguro de lo que realmente quieres".

"Sí." Entonces Rin se ríe. "Realmente quiero hacer esto."

"Bueno, entonces debería estar bien". Kero se detiene. "Espera, ¿qué es lo que harás?"

Rin resplandece. "¡Ven conmigo si quieres ver!"

* * *

Decir que el Día de la Madre no tiene sentido para Yukio es un eufemismo en cierto sentido. Yukio ni siquiera nota cuando llega el día, solo lo usa como otro día libre para hacer su tarea o incluso algún trabajo de exorcista. Hoy está haciendo un trabajo de exorcista, es decir, completar el papeleo de su última misión.

Al principio había estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo y luego demasiado ocupado. Afortunadamente, la misión no era importante, por lo que no es necesario apresurar el papeleo, lo que le permitió a Yukio esperar hasta hoy para hacerlo.

Mientras llena el formulario, mira hacia arriba y mirando hacia afuera por la ventana ve a Rin, de pie frente al monasterio con una bolsa en la mano. Mira a su alrededor como si estuviera comprobando que no hay nadie allí. Al ver que no hay nadie, sonríe y luego se va.

Yukio frunce el ceño. _'¿Qué estás haciendo __Nii__-san?' _Pero él no está en condiciones de perseguir a su hermano y, a regañadientes, vuelve a terminar su informe.

* * *

Rin se mueve rápidamente por las calles de Southern Cross. De todas maneras, estando a plena luz del día no puede usar su magia, no sin arriesgarse a ser atrapado o peor aún, capturado en video. Así que en cambio, Rin hace todo lo posible para llegar a su destino sin ningún problema.

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que para ser un día libre hay mucha gente en las calles.

_'Aunque tal vez sea __**porque**__ es un día libre...'_ considera Rin cuando ve a una madre con sus hijos. La vista hace que su pecho se retuerza brevemente antes de que la luz cambie y cruce la calle corriendo

"¿Ya llegamos?" Pregunta Kero desde dentro de la bolsa de Rin, asomando la cabeza.

Rin suspira y lo empuja nuevamente dentro a pesar de sus quejas. "Aún no. Y quédate oculto." Sisea Rin, mirando rápidamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo haya visto.

La siguiente luz cambia otra vez y Rin despega una vez más.

Hacia la vieja abadía que guarda algo especial dentro de su corazón...

* * *

Rin entra lentamente al jardín, la vieja puerta crujiendo debido a su antigüedad y en un punto incluso chillando. Rin hace una mueca y mira a su alrededor.

Es una ruina desolada en comparación con lo que vio gracias a Return. Fue dejada abandonada durante un poco más de 14 años y con ese desastre que expulsó a todos, si es que vivieron, no es de extrañar que se vea tan estéril.

Kero flota fuera de la bolsa y sigue los pasos de Rin, el polvo se eleva con cada paso que Rin da hasta que está en el centro del jardín. Rin mira a su alrededor y ve los viejos lechos del jardín y los árboles caídos. Los árboles son lo único que parece vivo y sin embargo, lucen flácidos y desgastados.

"Solía haber un mago aquí". Observa Kero, flotando alrededor. "Alimentó el jardín tanto con su luz y magia como con su cuidado manual".

"Sí... esa era mi madre..." Kero se gira ante eso, la consternación escrita en su rostro. Luego cierra los ojos y extiende sus alas, brillando y cambiando a la forma de Kerberos.

"Deseas restaurarlo". Kerberos mira a su alrededor y sonríe, sentándose junto a Rin, quien lo mira hacia abajo. "Ese es un deseo maravilloso".

"Es todo lo que tengo". Rin saca su Llave. "Llave que guardas el antiguo poder de los cielos, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!" Con el báculo en la mano, Rin saca una Carta; Flower, la cara sonriente de la Carta fácilmente visible para él.

Rin sonríe. "Te encantan este tipo de cosas, ¿no?" Rin lanza la Carta al aire y respira hondo, levantando su báculo en el aire, el cual brilla al igual que la Carta. Kero observa cómo el jardín comienza a brillar también, sintiendo el poder aumentando dentro de Rin.

"Carta creada originalmente por Clow y dominada por Sakura. ¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin!" Rin se ríe. "¡Haz florecer este jardín, Flower!"

Flower brota y se cierne sobre Rin. Sonriendo, gira en el aire y aplaude, enviando una lluvia de flores y luz. La luz se extiende por el jardín. Rin mira fijamente sus pies, donde brotan pequeñas briznas de hierba, luego crecen lentamente para cubrir toda el área antes de detenerse en los bordes del lecho del jardín, la extensión del crecimiento relevada por hermosos capullos y flores que se abren. Los colores brotan cuando las enredaderas surgen y cubren los enrejados y los árboles, que reviven bajo el poder que está extendiendo Flower.

Rin observa cómo se desarrolla todo esto, como un magnífico tapiz de luz y color. Luego mira a Flower y le sonríe mientras ella flota para descansar frente a él. "Gracias. Estoy seguro de que a ella le encanta."

Flower se ríe una vez más y en un estallido de pétalos y luz vuelve a su forma de Carta.

Dejando solo un ramo colorido tras de sí, el cual Rin atrapa en sus manos y respira profundamente, absorbiendo el dulce aroma. A continuación, Rin mira el cielo azul brillante y sonríe.

_'Gracias.'_

* * *

Sekki no estaba segura de lo que esperaba cuando Rin toco su timbre y ella le permitió subir. Pero definitivamente no esperaba abrir su puerta y encontrar un ramo siendo empujado a su cara.

"¿Rin-kun?" Sekki mira por encima del ramo para ver que Rin tiene la cabeza gacha, escondiendo su rostro de ella. Ella mira hacia arriba para ver a Kero flotando a su lado, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Luego se vuelve hacia el ramo. "¿Esto es para mí?"

Rin asiente rápidamente, su cara poniéndose lentamente roja.

"Gracias". Sekki toma suavemente el ramo y respira profundamente el aroma floral y dulce de este. "Son encantadoras".

Rin finalmente levanta la vista, todavía sonrojado. "Um... ¡de nada!"

"¿Por qué me las das?" Pregunta Sekki suavemente.

Rin traga visiblemente, su manzana de Adán balanceándose, retrocede un poco con nerviosismo. "Uh... solo... porque um..."

_:Comprueba la fecha.:_

Sekki mira a Kero ante eso, parpadeando. Luego le llega la realización y se vuelve hacia Rin, sus ojos violetas ensanchándose. Rin está a punto de irse, dando un adiós ininteligible.

"¡Espera!" Rin se congela ante eso y se da la vuelta.

A continuación se ve envuelto en un abrazo, Sekki descansa su cabeza sobre la de él y le susurra al oído: "Muchas gracias".

Luego ella retrocede y le sonríe. Vacilante, Rin le devuelve la sonrisa. "Um... ¡adiós! ¡Te veo mañana!"

Sekki lo despide con la mano cuando se va, Kero corre tras él y se sumerge en su bolso. Luego, ella mira el ramo nuevamente y le sonríe con suavidad, sosteniéndolo cuidadosamente contra su pecho.

Hay una extraña paz llenándola e incluso Yue emana felicidad dentro de ella ante el evento de hoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1) Lo tiene mal: Es una expresión en ingles usada para referirse a tener sentimientos extremos sobre alguien. ejemplo: Alguien pregunta; "¿Esta enamorado de ella?" y otra persona responde; "Oh sí, lo tiene mal"
> 
> ¡Quedan 4 capítulos!
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	30. Chapter 30

Un suave golpe en su puerta hace que Shirō se siente, haciendo una mueca por el crujido de su cuello, y levante la vista para ver a Yukio cerniéndose en la puerta de su oficina. Estirándose y quitándose los anteojos para limpiarlos, Shirō se los vuelve a poner y arquea una ceja hacia Yukio — ¿Qué ocurre?

Yukio duda por un momento — Tou-san... ¿has notado algo raro con Nii-san?

Shirō no responde por un tiempo, reorganizando los papeles en su escritorio y revisándolos para encontrar los importantes. Una vez que lo hace, vuelve a mirar a Yukio.

— Bueno, Rin nos ha estado evitando cada vez más últimamente— admite Shirō — Pero es un niño en crecimiento, así que no creo que sea algo malo.

— Me está evitando— Los labios de Yukio están apretados y Shirō mira con preocupación las bolsas bajo sus ojos — Nii-san nunca hizo eso, pero desde septiembre...

— ¿Lo hace, uh? ¿Estás seguro de que no solo estás sacando las cosas de proporción? Rin tiene una amiga ahora— dice Shirō.

La mirada que parpadea en la cara de Yukio ante la mención de Ying Hua hace a Shirō recostarse, una expresión reflexiva en su rostro. _«Ahí. Creo que di en el clavo. Yukio nunca ha tenido que compartir a Rin antes_».

Yukio traga y sacude la cabeza — No es solo eso. Él actúa como si estar cerca de mí fuera... incorrecto por alguna razón. No sé... qué hacer. A veces vuelve a la normalidad y luego, otros días, Rin está lo más lejos posible de mí.

Shirō suspira — Bueno, no puedo decir que pueda ayudar. No tengo la habilidad para leer la mente. Sin embargo, veré si descubro algo para ver si puedo extraer el problema de Rin, si es que existe.

— Gracias...— Yukio suspira y se acomoda contra la puerta — Además, ¿podrías hacer que devuelva el libro de jardinería? Se niega a devolvérmelo.

Shirō parpadea y, después de un momento de mirar lo malhumorado que se ve Yukio al respecto, se echa a reír.

**Capítulo 30: Sorpresas de Cumpleaños**

Suena el timbre de la escuela y Rin salta de su asiento, feliz de estar libre de la escuela una vez más. Ying Hua se ríe de su alegría y se prepara para irse a un ritmo más moderado.

— Oh, Rin-kun— Rin se da vuelta y ve la carta que Ying Hua le ofrece con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es esto...?— Rin la mira y luego levanta la vista hacia a Ying Hua.

— Una invitación para mi fiesta de cumpleaños— Ying Hua sonríe cuando Rin se anima con eso — La vamos a tener en ese nuevo Adventure Town que acaba de abrir. Mi apartamento no es un buen lugar para celebrar un cumpleaños. Aparentemente tienen pistolas láser, cabinas de karaoke, juegos e incluso un laberinto. Debería haber más que suficiente para todos y Onee-san nos reservó un lugar por lo que incluso podremos comer la comida y el pastel allí.

— ¡Eso es genial! Jeje, me alegro de que me hayas advertido a principios de mes— Rin mira alegremente la invitación, que viene con indicaciones para llegar al Adventure Town, así como entradas para dejarlo entrar. Parpadea ante la segunda entrada — ¿Para quién es esta?

— Yukio-kun— Ying Hua suspira ante la mirada confusa de Rin — Tu hermano no me dejó darle su propia invitación y entrada durante el almuerzo, así que te doy la entrada extra. Ve si puedes convencerlo para que venga también.

— ¡Lo haré!— Rin esta de acuerdo, metiendo la invitación y las entradas en su bolso. — ¡Te veo mañana!

Ying Hua se despide cuando se va, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Shirō levanta la vista de su periódico cuando Rin y Yukio bajan las escaleras juntos, discutiendo mientras entran a la cocina.

— ¡Yukio! ¡Fuiste invitado y no hay razón para que no puedas ir!— grita Rin a medida que entra, persiguiendo a Yukio mientras este intenta evitarlo tomando un asiento que está en medio de dos asientos ocupados. Para gran ira de Yukio, uno de los monjes echa un vistazo a Rin y sabiamente deja su asiento. Rin se sienta, ignorando cómo las cosas se mezclan y establecen para representar el cambio de asiento a favor de mirar a Yukio.

— Dije que no iré— Yukio insiste, moviendo su silla lo más lejos posible de Rin mientras intenta comenzar a desayunar.

— ¡Es una estupidez! ¡Definitivamente irás! ¡Yo también iré!— insiste Rin, apuñalando con enojo los huevos que ahora están frente a él.

— ¿Les importaría decirme qué está pasando?— Pregunta Shirō, arqueando las cejas.

— No es tu...— comienza Yukio.

— La fiesta de cumpleaños de Ying Hua es pronto y Yukio y yo fuimos invitados— Rin le da un gran mordisco a sus huevos — Yukio dice que no irá.

— Tengo trabajo...— intenta protestar nuevamente Yukio.

— ¿Cuándo es?— Pregunta Shirō, interrumpiendo a Yukio. Ante la respuesta que recibe, alza una ceja y mira a Yukio. — No tienes trabajo ese día. ¿Y por qué no ir? Parece que será divertido. Se supone que Adventure Town es muy bueno.

— ¡Exactamente! ¡Así que irás!— insiste Rin, dando una última mirada a Yukio.

— ... No tengo un regalo— Intenta protestar débilmente Yukio.

— Tienes tiempo para ir corriendo y comprarle algo simple— señala Shirō — Por ahora, sin embargo, los dos necesitan ir a la escuela.

Shirō observa a ambos chicos terminar el desayuno y salir de la cocina. Luego sacude la cabeza y se cuestiona el cómo está actuando Yukio. «_Está actuando como un niño mimado..._»Shirō suspira y vuelve a su periódico, dejando a un lado los problemas de Yukio por ahora. No hay mucho que pueda hacer en este momento.

* * *

Ying Hua aplaude. — ¡Me alegro de que vengas a mi fiesta después de todo Yukio-kun!

Yukio gruñe en respuesta, concentrándose únicamente en su bento. Ying Hua ignora el hecho de que obviamente no está contento con eso, recurriendo a Rin en su lugar.

— ¡Muchas gracias! Estaba preocupada, ya sabes— La voz de Ying Hua cae y, a pesar de sí mismo, Yukio no puede evitar esforzarse por escuchar — Yukio-kun se ve tan agotado últimamente... pensé que tal vez algo divertido ayudaría.

Rin sonríe ante eso — Gracias, Ying Hua. Estoy seguro de que ayudará. Entonces, ¿cuáles son exactamente los planes?.

Ying Hua sonríe — Ahora, eso sería revelador, pero Onee-san me asegura que obtuvimos las primeras peticiones en la sala de pistolas láser y...

Mientras continúa la discusión sobre la fiesta, Yukio mira a Ying Hua con sorpresa. No había esperado que ella lo notara y luego quisiera ayudarlo por lo cansado que se veía.

«_La juzgué mal... ¿no es así?_» Yukio suspira y se enfoca una vez más en su bento. «_Creo que debería darle un buen regalo de cumpleaños... pero ¿qué podría funcionar?_».

Yukio le da vueltas a esto el resto del día en el fondo de su mente, innumerables opciones son presentadas y luego descartadas, sin ninguna solución a la vista.

* * *

Rin observa divertido mientras Yukio se queja sobre las opciones en esta tienda. Es una de las muchas que Yukio ha visitado hoy y Rin no puede evitar encontrarlo entretenido.

«_De no ir a la fiesta a enloquecer por su regalo..._»Rin sonríe. «_Ese es Yukio_»_._

— Nii-san, ¿qué piensas de esto?— Yukio levanta el adorno para el cabello que encontró.

Rin niega con la cabeza. — Ya le diste algo así para Navidad, ¿recuerdas Yukio?, prueba con otra tienda. La última fue buena.

— Pero ese es el tipo de cosas que otros podrían llevar...— Yukio se queja mientras devuelve el adorno para el cabello y comienza a mirar a su alrededor nuevamente.

Rin suspira y se resigna a pasar él mismo por un largo día de compras. «_Si se tarda demasiado, elegiré algo yo mismo_»decide Rin, luego sigue a Yukio a otra tienda.

* * *

Cuando llega el momento de entrar en Adventure Town, el cual Yukio cree que es un nombre muy tonto, en última instancia, es Rin quien se queda atrás y luce reacio.

Yukio no lo culpa, considerando que tanto él como Rin saben muy bien que hay otros en esta fiesta. Muchas personas son amigas de Ying Hua y, aparte de Naoko, nadie se sentirá muy cómodo con Rin.

Esto se demuestra solo unos minutos después de entrar y unirse al grupo, cuando todos se dan vuelta y palidecen al ver a Rin. Rin parece listo para correr, solo para que Ying Hua lo vea y aplauda.

— ¡Rin-kun!— Ying Hua se lanza hacia él y agarra sus manos, llevándolo con ella y sonriéndole — ¡Me alegra que hayas podido llegar! ¡Tú también Yukio-kun! ¡Ahora, vamos, estamos a punto de comenzar el primer juego!.

Ambos hermanos son arrastrados por Ying Hua, la emocionada chica que solo se detiene el tiempo suficiente para dejarlos dejar sus cosas en los casilleros y colocar sus regalos en la mesa junto a los demás — ¡Esos son para más tarde!— Ying Hua grita mientras lo hacen, Yukio casi jura que la mesa gime por la gran carga que soporta, y luego los arrastra al frente de la habitación.

— Ahora que todos están aquí, ¡empecemos!— Exclama Ying Hua. — Primero tenemos las pistolas láser, pero lo administraremos de manera muy especial.

Hay murmullos ante eso y Ying Hua espera a que se callen antes de que ella responda —Tendremos tres equipos gracias a todos quienes están aquí y ¡guau, gracias por venir!

La sonrisa y el ánimo de Ying Hua son contagiosos y, por lo tanto, todos comienzan a relajarse y volver a un estado de ánimo más festivo, algo que relaja a Rin y lo hace sonreír.

— ¡Todos van a elegir un número de esta caja!— Ying Hua sostiene la caja para que todos la vean — Si obtienes un cierto número, obtienes un equipamiento diferente— Ying Hua hace un gesto hacia los miembros del personal cercanos — Si obtienes el número uno, ve con Miyamoto-san aquí— Miyamoto saluda en respuesta a su nombre — Si obtienes el número dos, ve con Nakamura-san— Nakamura se inclina en respuesta — Los números tres van con Kondo-san. ¡Y los números cuatro van con Fukuda-san! ¡Si obtienes el número cinco, ven conmigo!.

Después de una pequeña desorganización, todos se ponen en fila y sacan un número, ordenándose. Rin se sorprende al obtener un cinco y se queda junto a Ying Hua mientras observa a otra persona, alguien a quien Ying Hua presenta como Aoki Akane, también unirse a él, la chica lo mira con curiosidad.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¿Todos arreglados? ¡Genial!— Ying Hua mira al grupo — Como habrán descubierto, los Uno son los luchadores de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, los Dos son los luchadores de largo alcance y los Tres son los de sigilo. Los Cuatro son los médicos, lo que significa que pueden curar a los otros personajes, o incluso a sí mismos, y reducir la cantidad de daño que obtendrán en los contadores.

— Y en cuanto a los Cinco...— Ying Hua sonríe — Somos los líderes del equipo y los magos del grupo. Tenemos que usar una herramienta extra especial— Ying Hua pasa dos varitas, una para Rin y otra para Akane, mientras toma una tercera para ella — Podemos hacer algunos trucos interesantes. Si los golpea un rayo verde, deben actuar como si estuvieran paralizados e incluso si no lo hacen, ninguno de sus ataques o trucos se registrarán durante los próximos cinco minutos. Un rayo azul causará daño adicional en comparación con los ataques normales, pero tarda mucho más en cargarse. El rojo es una muerte instantánea, pero solo tenemos tres disparos de ese tipo.

Ying Hua mira al grupo reunido a su alrededor — Eso los deja a todos para que formen equipos, así que ¡diviértanse!.

Hay un pequeño murmullo ante eso, pero Yukio se une rápidamente al equipo de Rin, seguido por Naoko quien arrastra a Miho junto con ella. Eso hace que el resto se mueva y finalmente, Rin tiene un equipo con número par a pesar de cómo la mayoría se ven reservados al respecto.

Ying Hua mira hacia atrás para mirar al equipo de Rin antes de sonreír y hacer señas a su equipo para planificar antes de que comience el juego.

Yukio suspira y da un paso adelante cuando Rin no lo hace — Bueno, necesitamos un plan así que...

* * *

Rin ajusta las correas de su "armadura", asegurándose de que estén cómodas. Este juego no es tanto pistolas láser como lleno en combate artificial en este punto, ya que aunque los lásers están involucrados, también hay almohadillas de presión en esta armadura. Si Rin es golpeado, será registrado al igual que la ubicación y lo enviará al mostrador que está en su muñeca. Se volverá rojo cuando se quede sin puntos de vida.

El casco es un poco incómodo, pero Rin se las arregla. Todos los líderes de equipo pueden elegir otro conjunto de equipamiento. Rin vio a Ying Hua recoger el "arma" de largo alcance, mientras que Akane fue con las herramientas de sigilo. Rin, por supuesto, fue con el combate a corta distancia.

— ¿Estás bien Nii-san?— Pregunta Yukio suavemente, mirando a su alrededor rápidamente para comprobar que el juego todavía no ha comenzado. Obtuvieron un período de gracia de cinco minutos aquí para planificar un poco más ahora que saben más sobre el área que les asignaron como base.

— Sí— Rin golpea el casco — Lo bueno es que esto dificultará el que la gente sepa que soy yo. No retrocederán fácilmente.

— Eso es cierto— Yukio juega con su "equipo médico" el cual simplemente le dice al contador que vuelva a marcar un par de veces. No tanto por cada uso, evitando que sea un factor decisivo en el juego.

— Je, qué gracioso que llegaras a ser médico— Rin termina asegurándose de que todo esté listo y toma su "espada" y "escudo". Todos los que obtuvieron un número uno en el sorteo tienen lo mismo. Con la armadura como cobertura y la varita escondida, Rin puede confundirse con otro miembro del equipo en lugar del líder — Vamos a por ello, ¿eh?— Rin sonríe debajo del casco.

Yukio sonríe y también se pone su propio casco, la seguridad primero, y asiente — Sí.

* * *

La fiesta es genial. Las pistolas láser terminan con un "duelo" entre Rin y Ying Hua, y Rin sale ganador gracias a haber guardado un disparo rojo extra, lo que ella desconocía.

Ying Hua había tomado su pérdida como buena deportista y terminaron trasladándose a otro lugar de Adventure Town, la sección de arcade. Con un montón de boletos para todos, decidieron abordar varios juegos y simplemente divertirse en grupos. Ying Hua se unió a Yukio y Rin, para disgusto de Yukio.

Después de eso, tomaron un receso para almorzar. El sushi fue la comida de elección y el lugar de sushi con cinta transportadora al que fueron fue un éxito con todos, teniendo en cuenta la selección ofrecida. El hecho de que este lugar sea mitad restaurante tanto como centro de entretenimiento eleva la estimación de Adventure Town para ciertos miembros del grupo.

Una vez hecho esto, todos se dirigen al laberinto. Las chicas se ríen mientras consideran lo que se dice sobre el laberinto, a medida que que todos se alinean lentamente y dos personas les permiten entrar al laberinto. Yukio hace un punto en emparejarse con Rin, algo que Ying Hua observa con diversión mientras camina con Akane delante de ellos.

Rin mira a Yukio, cuestionándose su actitud — En serio, Yukio, deja de ser tan... _ugh_ alrededor de Ying Hua. ¡Es una buena amiga!.

— No soy... _ugh_ — Yukio hace una mueca ante esa descripción — alrededor de Ruan-san.

Rin lo mira de soslayo — Claro. De todos modos, es una fiesta divertida, ¿no? Ying Hua quería asegurarse de que todos sus amigos pudieran divertirse.

— Bueno... sí, es divertido— Admite Yukio cuando llegan a la entrada del laberinto.

Rin sonríe ante eso y camina alegremente hacia el laberinto cuando se le pide que se acerque con Yukio — Entonces, ¿qué tan rápido crees que podemos lograr esto?— Pregunta Rin alegremente, adelantándose a Yukio y girándose para mirarlo.

Yukio tararea, mirando pensativamente a su alrededor — Conozco algunos trucos...

Rin está a punto de responder solo para congelarse con el pulso que lo recorre. Magia, poderosa magia perteneciente a Sakura lo golpea y Rin casi se cae ante el poder en ella. Rin mira a Yukio y pensando rápidamente, exclama — ¡Corramos!

Yukio no tiene la oportunidad de responder a medida que Rin entra en el laberinto, rastrea la energía y saca su báculo — Llave que guardas el antiguo poder de los cielos, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!— Rin agarra el báculo y saca no una, sino dos Cartas — Maldición, espero que esto funcione... Cartas originalmente creadas por Clow y dominadas por Sakura. ¡Abandonen su antigua forma y reencarnen, bajo el nombre de su nuevo maestro Rin! Maze, Illusion! ¡Cómprenme tiempo!

La magia fluye, Rin saca otra Carta más — ¡Memory, asegúrate de que nadie note los cambios!— grita Rin, luego se marcha mientras Memory deja salir el polvo brillante para que flote alrededor, y todo el laberinto se transforma en una cosa extraña y misteriosa con colores brillantes y escaleras por todo el lugar, convirtiéndolo de un laberinto normal a uno magnífico y mágico.

* * *

Rin se mueve lo más rápido que puede a través del laberinto, buscando a través de él la fuente de la magia. Hace mucho que dejó atrás a Yukio y ni siquiera puede ver a nadie más.

«_Espero que nadie salga lastimado_» piensa Rin brevemente antes de que un pulso más fuerte de magia lo haga girar y dirigirse por otro corredor hacia la fuente de la misma.

Rin irrumpe en el otro extremo del laberinto y tropieza con un círculo mágico brillante. Rin lo reconoce como perteneciente a Sakura y levanta la vista para ver quién está en el centro.

Rin se encuentra congelado, mirando en estado de shock y confusión a quién está allí — ¿Y-Ying Hua?

Ying Hua sonríe — Has mejorado mucho— Ella levanta su báculo.

— ¿Qué estás...?— Rin parpadea y vacila, la luz del báculo lo hace sentir somnoliento — ¿Qué...?

Ying Hua atrapa a Rin con gracia, el círculo mágico se desvanece y el báculo vuelve a su forma de anillo — Lo siento. Pero aún no es tiempo de que sepas la verdad.

Ying Hua deja a Rin en el suelo, observando cómo la magia se desvanece y tres Cartas vuelven a Rin, siendo la última en regresar Memory la cual hace al anillo brillar en defensa contra la magia.

Acariciando el cabello de la cabeza de Rin, Ying Hua le sonríe suavemente — No te preocupes. Casi es tiempo.

* * *

Rin no está contento con lo que sucedió durante el incidente del laberinto. No puede recordar más allá de cierto punto, aunque sí recuerda haber visto el círculo mágico de Sakura. Pero eso le confirma una cosa.

«_Lo vi. Existe_» Rin aprieta los dientes al haber obtenido su propia memoria alterada y promete hacer algo al respecto.

Por ahora, Rin se enfoca una vez más en cosas más felices, por ejemplo, el cómo Ying Hua está abriendo regalos y exclamando sobre ellos. Espera que ella disfrute del suyo y contiene la respiración cuando ella finalmente se acerca a este.

La caja es pequeña y, por un momento, Ying Hua solo mira el envoltorio, completamente blanco con una cinta verde alrededor que coincide con sus ojos. Luego, con cuidado, deshace la cinta y la deja a un lado, abriendo la caja. Una pequeña "o" de sorpresa se forma en su boca y Rin tiembla un poco mientras la observa sacar cuidadosamente lo que hay dentro.

Es un collar y algo en lo que Rin trabajo muy duro durante casi todo el mes después de finalmente obtener las herramientas para ello. Hecho en casa y con suerte encantador, una sencilla cadena de plata para un colgante bastante elegante en forma de flor de sakura, pétalos de un rosa vibrante que Rin luchó para pintar perfectamente y luego cubrir para que no se decolorasen y en el centro hay una estrella verde porque Rin cree que le queda bien. Ying Hua lo levanta y por un momento se ve tan feliz al verlo mientras los otros se _apiñan_ y «_oooh_» y «_awww_» al respecto.

Ying Hua levanta la vista y le _agradece_ a Rin sin ser vista por los demás antes de pasar el collar sobre su cabeza y colocarlo en su pecho donde brilla.

Rin siente una extraña sensación de felicidad en su pecho y se recuesta para ver cómo se desenvuelven los demás y esperar con ansias el pastel.

Yukio observa a Rin y, después de un momento, logra sonreír y se vuelve hacia Ying Hua para verla desenvolver su regalo, un libro de manualidades que encontró, uno con trucos y desafíos avanzados para ella. Ella se ríe de ello, pero es alegre. De una forma que hace que Yukio también sonría y se acomode junto a Rin.

— Esto fue divertido— Yukio admite suavemente — Me alegro de haber venido.

Rin lo mira y su sonrisa se amplía a una resplandeciente con un destello de dientes — Bien. Necesitas diversión.

Yukio no pregunta qué significa eso ya que Ying Hua termina de desenvolver sus regalos y anuncia que es hora del pastel, lo que provoca una gran migración al comedor reservado para ellos.

* * *

Después de que la fiesta termina y todos se han ido a casa, Ying Hua se detiene frente a las grandes puertas que actúan como entrada y salida de Adventure Town y se queda allí con Ruby. Ella no dice nada, solo agarra el colgante que ahora está alrededor de su cuello.

Ruby la mira y sabe lo que piensa — Le falta poco, ¿verdad?

— Sí. Uno más... uno más y luego...— Ying Hua respira hondo — Es hora de ponerlo a prueba de verdad.

Un viento cruza la calle, levantando polvo y algunas hojas viejas y extraviadas. Ying Hua mira hacia afuera, viendo la puesta de sol y considerando el futuro.

— Ya casi es hora— dice de nuevo, con voz suave — Y lo veremos como el Maestro en su totalidad.

Ruby deja escapar un tarareo — Y entonces será momento de hablar y recordar.

— Sí... sí lo será— Ying Hua está de acuerdo suavemente.

El sol se hunde bajo el horizonte y Ying Hua lo mira, pero a la vez no lo hace. El tiempo para la verdadera prueba de Rin está casi al alcance de la mano.

Y Ying Hua no puede evitar sentir frío por lo que debe hacerse para que tenga éxito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	31. Chapter 31

La noche es tranquila y silenciosa, el dulce aire nocturno del verano flotando alrededor. El silencio proviene del gran edificio cercano, como si el mantenerse hasta altas horas de la noche al final se vuelve tranquilo cuando la gente se va a la cama.

Es a esto a lo que se dirige la creación, según le instruyeron.

La creación no es muy inteligente, aunque está bien hecha y tiene un propósito que cumplirá. Sin embargo, aun así logra colarse en el edificio, deslizándose a través de las paredes como líquido y moviéndose cada vez más profundo hasta que encuentra dónde debe estar.

Al instalarse en el masivo baño, la creación se hunde hasta el fondo de la piscina más grande. Y espera.

**Capítulo 31: En Agua Caliente**

Yukio abre la puerta de su habitación compartida, sin molestarse en guardar silencio mientras entra. A pesar de eso, Rin ni siquiera parpadea mientras mira por la ventana, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano mientras está sentado en su escritorio.

Yukio frunce el ceño ligeramente. — Estoy de vuelta, Nii-san.

Rin sale de su aturdimiento, parpadea rápidamente y gira en su asiento para mirar a Yukio. — Oh, hola, bienvenido de vuelta.

Yukio no pierde el ceño fruncido a medida que Rin vuelve a mirar por la ventana, coloca su bolso en su cama y mira a Rin con preocupación mientras este se desliza en una expresión aturdida y pensativa.

Rin ha estado así desde que el verano comenzó en su totalidad, distrayéndose todo el tiempo y mirando a menudo al cielo. Parece pensativo sobre algo, como si estuviera esperando que cayera una pelota**(1)**.

Eso perturba a Yukio, especialmente porque coincide con la aislación de Rin de la familia hasta el punto que incluso algunos de los monjes lo están notando.

«_No lo entiendo..._» Yukio suspira y se da cuenta de que últimamente hay mucho sobre Rin que no entiende. Y lo está volviendo loco. «_Creo que quizás __Tou__-san tiene una buena idea... __Nii__-san necesita algo que lo ponga de mejor humor_».

Y si la idea de Shirō no funciona, a Yukio se le ocurrirá algo. La distancia de Rin realmente lo está molestando y a Yukio no le gusta su hermano así.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas de un trabajo a tiempo parcial?— Ofrece Ying Hua. —Solo dura una semana y no sería demasiado difícil obtener el permiso de la escuela para hacerlo.

Rin se vuelve hacia Ying Hua, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta. El sol es muy caliente hoy y están descansando debajo de un árbol para obtener algo de sombra y protegerse un poco del intenso calor. —¿Disculpa?

Ying Hua sonríe. —Hay un santuario que necesita algunos trabajadores adicionales para un pequeño festival que se avecina. No es un gran santuario, pero ofrecen buenas tarifas a sus trabajadores. Estaba pensando en ser voluntaria y pensé que quizás tú también podrías ayudar.

Rin siente un extraño escalofrío ante la mención de un santuario, pero luego lo descarta. —Um, claro, si crees que funcionaría.

—Lo hará— Ying Hua suena tanto alegre al respecto como confiada. —¡Les vendría bien un ayudante fuerte!

Rin se ríe de eso, aunque es un poco tembloroso, y vuelve a su bento. Hace una pausa mientras mira su bento a medio terminar, su mente va a otra parte mientras considera el santuario y lo junta con el verano.

Él tiembla, pero no por el frío. «R_ealmente es casi tiempo para algo..._» Rin traga saliva. «A_lgo malo_».

Pero qué, exactamente, Rin no lo sabe.

* * *

Shirō toca la puerta de la sala de juegos antes de abrirla. Parpadea un poco ante lo nervioso que se ve Rin, sosteniendo torpemente el controlador del juego en sus manos y con ese extraño juguete de felpa cerca, luego sonríe y lo descarta. "Hola, Rin".

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunta Rin, sospechoso de la visita de su padre.

—¡Ay, eso duele!— Shirō pantomima el ser disparado en el corazón, lo que obtiene una sonrisa y una sacudida de cabeza de Rin. —Acabo de conseguir algunos boletos para U Tropical Bathhouse y tú vendrás conmigo y con Yukio allí. Aparentemente, las hermanas Ruan están planeando ir, pero tuvieron una confusión en la cantidad de entradas que les enviaron, así que nos dieron las extras.— Shirō agita una entrada en el aire y se la pasa a Rin, quien la mira.

—Nos consiguieron pases para todo un día, ¿no es agradable?— Shirō observa mientras Rin asiente lentamente, luciendo feliz al respecto.

—Sí... lo es—. Rin mira a Shirō. —Entonces, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

—Sábado. Así que mejor asegúrate de estar despierto y listo para ir a primera hora.— Shirō alborota el cabello de Rin, obteniendo un gemido de él mientras se aleja de su mano. —Puedes hacer eso, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí... deja de desordenar mi cabello—. Se queja Rin, pero hay una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Shirō no puede evitar relajarse ante eso y después de un momento, Shirō retrocede y se dirige a la puerta. —Bueno. No lo olvides, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien— confirma Rin, ya un poco distraído mientras vuelve a la pantalla del juego. Riéndose, Shirō cierra la puerta y oye el sonido del juego comenzando de nuevo mientras baja las escaleras para volver a trabajar en la cena.

* * *

A medida que termina la escuela por el día, Sekki empaca cuidadosamente sus cosas. Es un viernes, así que tal vez pueda descansar un poco, especialmente ya que ella ya casi ha hecho todo su trabajo correspondiente a esta semana.

Un sonido suave la hace levantar la mirada y parpadea sorprendida al ver a Ying Hua. —¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre Ruan-kun?

Ying Hua sonríe. —Um... esto es probablemente muy tarde e inútil para ti en este momento, pero...— Ying Hua le entrega una tira de papel. —Esta es una entrada para U Tropical Bathhouse para mañana. Estaba tratando de encontrar a alguien más para tomar la última entrada extra, pero no he podido encontrar a nadie, así que pensé...— Ying Hua se encoge de hombros.

Sekki toma suavemente la entrada y la mira. Es para mañana y después de eso expira, lo que explica lo vacilante que es Ying Hua. Sin embargo, Sekki sonríe. —Creo que es perfecto. Puedo darme un día libre y necesito tiempo para relajarme. Un viaje a esa casa de baños suena como una buena idea.

Ying Hua resplandece. —¡Eso me alegra! ¡Nos vemos mañana entonces!

Sekki se despide de Ying Hua y vuelve a su bolso para terminar de empacar, esta vez incluyendo la entrada. Un viaje a esa casa de baños la cual recibe buenas críticas le parece perfecto.

Ying Hua se detiene en la puerta para mirar a la maestra y darle una sonrisa misteriosa.

* * *

Rin y Yukio no han estado en U Tropical Bathhouse desde que ambos eran pequeños, así que cuando la ven por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tienen que detenerse y observarla. La apariencia ante ellos les recuerda no solo lo grande que es la casa de baños, sino lo llamativa que es.

«_Influencia de True Cross..._» reflexiona Yukio, retorciéndose al recordar exactamente por qué todo es tan inmenso y a veces, con diseño casi de mal gusto. Es decir, es culpa de un demonio antiguo y excéntrico.

Rin parece ajeno al mal gusto, medio rebotando cuando entran por las grandes puertas delanteras y obtienen en la recepción las llaves de los casilleros, así como las pequeñas fichas para permitirles entrar en diferentes secciones de la casa de baños.

—¡Hola, Sekki-san! ¡No te esperaba aquí!— Rin balbucea eso y Yukio se retuerce cuando se da vuelta y ve a la maestra allí, sonriendo con dulzura y vestida casualmente.

—Hola Rin-kun. Admito que no te esperaba pero considerando de dónde conseguí mi entrada...— Sekki se encoge de hombros. —Estoy aquí para un agradable descanso, como estoy segura de que tú también.

La mirada que Sekki le da a Rin es extraña para Yukio, pero Rin se ríe y arrastra un poco los pies, antes de asentir con una sonrisa. —Sí.

Yukio no tiene tiempo para descifrar nada de esto ya que Shirō aparece y lo arrastra a él y a Rin hacia los baños, enumerando alegremente todas las comodidades que tiene este lugar mientras Rin protesta por ser arrastrado y Yukio logra liberarse lo suficiente como para caminar al lado de su padre adoptivo.

* * *

Rin finalmente se instala en el agua caliente con un suspiro de alivio, después de terminar de limpiarse lo suficiente para el baño. Shirō se da cuenta de su mirada anhelante hacia el tobogán de agua y se burla de él por ello, preguntándole por qué no tomo la oportunidad de usarlo. Yukio los ignora a ambos a favor de prepararse para el baño, limpiándose a fondo.

— Aaaah... esto es bueno— . Rin tiene una sonrisa feliz en su rostro y deja que sus ojos se cierren lentamente mientras se acomoda en una de las piscinas.

Shirō se ríe y se recuesta contra el borde de la piscina en la que se encuentra, mirando hacia el techo. — Me alegro de eso. ¡Oi, Yukio entra ya!

Yukio suspira y abre la ducha frente a él, dejando que le lave la espuma del jabón. Hace un punto en tomarse el mayor tiempo posible antes de finalmente unirse a Shirō en la bañera.

— ¿Por qué estás con este viejo?— Shirō arquea una ceja a Yukio. — Ve y únete a tu hermano ya.

Yukio niega con la cabeza. — Nii-san preferiría estar solo.

Shirō casi dice algo sobre ese análisis, solo para tragárselo ante la mirada de Yukio. Él mira a Rin, viendo lo suficiente para saber que Yukio no está completamente equivocado.

Mientras tanto, Rin encuentra que su mente regresa a ese sueño tan especial que tuvo a principios de este año. El tipo de sueño provocado por la Carta Dream y por lo tanto, uno que cae firmemente bajo un sueño profético. A veces no ayuda que se despierte con recuerdos borrosos del torii y una extraña figura de pie en la parte superior, una sombra sobre la luna y el sol. Y ha estado sucediendo cada vez más a menudo, recordándole a Rin el tiempo previo al Juicio Final.

Rin se hunde más profundamente en el agua, cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro mientras piensa de nuevo en lo que todo eso significa. Después de un momento, el calor comienza a llegar a él y Rin emerge, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para librarse de las gotas de agua. Mira a su alrededor para ver que no son los únicos aquí, a pesar de las entradas que obtuvieron. Él piensa que es porque eran del tipo de personas que se aseguraban de tener espacio en la casa de baños y a medida que entra más gente, Rin se siente un poco saturado y obstruido.

Es suficiente para hacer que Rin cambie de opinión acerca de venir y decida ver cómo escabullirse, sale de la piscina y envuelve su toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras lo considera. Está a punto de llevar a cabo su plan cuando la sensación de magia, magia distintiva, de repente lo golpea y lo envía tambaleándose al suelo.

* * *

Sekki se da cuenta de lo abarrotada que está la casa de baños de inmediato y se encuentra divertida en privado. Por otra parte, las entradas no fueron espectacularmente buenas, solo del tipo de las que aseguran que recibas un servicio bueno y rápido, no las que te permiten tener un baño completo para ti solo.

— Aaaah... ¡se ve encantador!— exclama Dandan a pesar de la pequeña multitud, dirigiéndose a la estación de lavado con un rebote en su paso y sus senos sacudiéndose mientras avanza. — ¿Qué te parece Sekki-chan?

Sekki sonríe indulgentemente ante sus travesuras. — Sí, es bastante agradable.

Ying Hua tararea su propio acuerdo mientras se acomoda en un taburete y comienza a lavarse. — Me alegra que pudieras venir Tsukishiro-sensei.

— Yo también. He estado abrumada últimamente con tanto trabajo.— Sekki suspira y se sienta en su propio taburete, agarrando el jabón bien perfumado y comenzando a enjabonarse. — Tampoco estoy muy segura de por qué.

— ¿Es por el verano?— Pregunta Ying Hua.

Sekki niega con la cabeza. — Me temo que no es así. Aunque no estoy segura de qué lo causó exactamente, al menos la cantidad de trabajo finalmente ha disminuido.

— Oooh... yo no podría hacer todo eso— . Dandan pone mala cara. — ¡Soy terrible con el papeleo!

— No lo sabré yo...— Ying Hua suspira y Sekki la mira con curiosidad. — Onee-san casi siempre me da las facturas y los pagos del alquiler para que yo los resuelva— explica Ying Hua.

Sekki mira a la mujer burbujeante a su lado y se ríe. — Puedo ver eso.

Dandan se ríe. — ¡Soy buena en otras cosas, lo juro!

— Como salir a beber con cada hombre que conoce...— Ying Hua murmura, provocando una risa ahogada de Sekki.

Dandan se lo toma con buen grado, lavándose la espuma antes de saltar a un baño, ignorando las miradas de las otras mujeres. Ying Hua sonríe mientras la ve irse.

— Ella no es una mala persona, ¿no es así?— Señala Sekki.

Ying Hua niega con la cabeza. — No, no lo es— . Abriendo su propia ducha, habla mientras la espuma es lavada de su cuerpo — En realidad es una persona muy agradable debajo de todo.

Sekki sigue a Ying Hua a una piscina después de que ella haya terminado, instalándose a su lado. Está a punto de comenzar a relajarse cuando la sensación de una poderosa magia la golpea.

Y el agua comienza a moverse de una manera muy extraña.

* * *

Es solo gracias a que Rin es el único que no está en el agua que puede esquivar el ataque mientras el agua cobra vida y cubre a todos, atrapándolos en burbujas mientras el resto de ella fluye en forma de tentáculos y flota en el aire.

Rin observa horrorizado. Empeora cuando escucha gritos desde el otro lado, el lado de las mujeres, y Rin maldice, retrocediendo lejos del monstruo del agua vivificado por la magia. Rin mira entre este y la puerta y luego, disculpándose en silencio, sale corriendo hacia el vestuario.

No hay personas en el vestuario y Rin cree que eso podría ser algo malo. Pensando rápidamente, Rin saca sus boxers y se los pone mientras agarra su Llave para colgarla en su cuello. No tiene tiempo para nada más ya que el agua se extiende hacia el vestuario y lo persigue, Rin tiene que salir de la habitación. Algunas personas lo notan llegar, pero antes de que puedan quejarse, el agua los alcanza y son dejados gritando, tratando de escapar. Todos fallan a medida que el agua los traga y hace burbujas para retenerlos.

Rin mira fijamente el enorme monstruo de agua que está supurando detrás de él, viendo a la distancia que tanto hombres como mujeres están siendo atrapados y maldiciendo. — Demonios... Llave que guardas el antiguo poder de los cielos, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate! ¡Fly!— Rin se eleva en el aire lo más rápido posible, esquivando otro tentáculo de agua y haciendo todo lo posible para no mirar demasiado cerca las burbujas.

«_Joder... ¿cuánto tiempo tengo...?_»Rin examina una sola burbuja y ve que hay un aumento de magia allí. «_Deberían estar bien por algún tiempo si estoy leyendo eso bien... pero maldita sea... ¿cómo lidio con esto?_»

Rin termina teniendo que esquivar otro golpe contra él y mira a su alrededor, viendo que pareciera que toda la casa de baños va a ser tragada.

«_Además, ¿cómo se puede explicar todo este asunto con todas las personas desnudas...?_» Rin suda ante eso, no le gusta pensar en ello. «P_or lo tanto, no solo necesito liberar a todos, sino que también tengo que llevarlos de vuelta a las casas de baños para que el hecho de que estén desnudos no sea un gran problema..._»

Rin esquiva otro tentáculo y otro más mientras hace su mejor esfuerzo para pensar. Un destello de luz lo hace girar y parpadea sorprendido al ver a Yue saliendo de una burbuja que anteriormente sostenía a una Sekki atrapada. —¿Yue...?

—Mis disculpas. Debería haberte informado que desde el último incidente mi poder completo ha regresado— Yue explica con calma. —No puede ejercerse plenamente sin el Corazón de Mago para reducir el riesgo, pero sigue siendo suficiente.

Rin lo mira sorprendido, luego sonríe lentamente. —¿Es así? Me alegro. ¿Entonces puedes ayudarme?

Yue asiente. —Sí. ¿Deseas que te dé tiempo?

—Sí. Eso sería genial.— Rin sonríe ante eso y observa mientras Yue se aleja volando, sus cristales se disparan y hacen que el agua retroceda un poco. «_Tiene que haber una fuente principal para todo..._»

Rin mira a su alrededor, buscando la magia más fuerte dentro de todo esto. Finalmente la siente y se sumerge, volando a través del agua atacándolo y entrando en el lado masculino de la casa de baños. Volando hacia arriba, Rin mira a su alrededor y finalmente lo ve, brillando a la vista. —Eso es todo...— Rin le da una sonrisa viciosa. —Primero el agua.

La luz brilla bajo sus pies mientras convoca su círculo mágico. Sacando una Carta, Rin la arroja al aire y levanta su báculo. —Carta creada originalmente por Clow y dominada por Sakura. ¡Abandona tu antigua forma y reencarna, bajo el nombre de tu nuevo maestro Rin! ¡WATERY!

Watery irrumpe en un chorro de agua, adquiere su forma humanoide y carga contra el agua que rodea todo. Lentamente, pero con seguridad, el agua retrocede y las personas son liberadas de las trampas, devueltas a sus lugares apropiados lo mejor que pueden, clasificándolas por género al menos.

Entonces Rin llama a otra Carta. —¡Sword!— Con Sword brillando en su báculo, Rin se sumerge y la impulsa directamente al centro de la masa de agua, que deja escapar un chillido sobrenatural antes de desaparecer y que la magia desaparezca, la gema que fue la fuente de todo agrietándose y rompiéndose en pedazos.

Rin suspira de alivio y cae al suelo, atrapando tanto a Watery como a Sword cuando regresan a su forma de Carta.

Yue aterriza junto a Rin y envuelve sus alas a su alrededor, haciendo que Rin parezca confundido. — ¿Yue?

— Perdiste tu ropa— Le informa Yue sin rodeos.

Rin mira hacia abajo y lentamente se pone rojo cuando se da cuenta de que en el alboroto, sus boxers se aflojaron y desaparecieron. — Oh, mierda...

* * *

Dandan tararea alegremente mientras sale del vestuario completamente vestida. Además de cierta confusión con respecto a lo que sucedió, la visita a la casa de baños fue según lo previsto. Algunas personas definitivamente han presentado quejas y la casa de baños seguramente tendrá algunos problemas en el futuro.

«_Pero ese no es mi problema_».Piensa Dandan alegremente, mirando a la multitud. Ella se anima tan pronto como ve a su objetivo y corre hacia este. — ¡Yukio-kun!

Yukio solo tiene un momento para palidecer antes de que Dandan esté sobre él. — ¡Quítate de encima, Ruan-san!

— Oooh... puedes llamarme Dandan, ¡ya te lo dije!— Dandan arrulla en su oído. Mientras Shirō se ríe y se gira hacia Sekki para conversar, Dandan susurra en su oído — Así que, ¿has pensado en mi oferta?

Yukio se congela y la mira. — ...sí.

— Bien. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu respuesta? ¿Quieres que te quite la carga?— Dandan mira a Yukio, observándolo atentamente mientras traga.

— No.— La voz de Yukio ni siquiera tiembla un poco. — No quiero eso.

— Hmm... ¿estás seguro? Es una gran carga para ti— Dandan señala.

—Aun así, la soportaré— Yukio la fulmina con la mirada.

Dandan retrocede, liberando a Yukio y juntando las manos detrás de su espalda. —Muy bien. ¡Pero no digas que no te lo advertí!— Canta antes de girar y salir.

Yukio la mira por un momento, luego grita: —¡Espera!

Dandan se da vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y quién es Ruan Ying Hua?— exige Yukio. —¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

Dandan se ríe. —O... niño tonto pensando en tales cosas. Te aseguro que no es asunto tuyo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Gruñe Yukio.

Dandan se ríe de eso y sacude su dedo. —Niño mimado, no se trata de ti en absoluto. Eres solo una parada lateral. Nada importante de todas maneras.

—Nii-san— Gruñe Yukio. —¿Qué quieres de él?

Dandan parpadea y se ríe de nuevo. —Aaah, no te confundas. Es más complejo de lo que estás pensando. Las cosas nunca están tan bien definidas, querido Yukio-kun.

Yukio parpadea ante eso, pero antes de que pueda preguntarle qué quiere decir, ella desaparece entre la multitud. Dejando a Yukio atrás con un extraño y pesado sentimiento dentro de él.

_'¿Tomé la decisión correcta?' _Se pregunta por un momento, luego se da vuelta y hace todo lo posible para ignorar sus preocupaciones.

Él solo tiene éxito ligeramente.

* * *

Rin se sienta afuera de la casa de baños, con un helado de agua en sus manos que lentamente comienza a gotear bajo el calor. Rin no parece darse cuenta, en su lugar mira hacia el cielo azul que comienza a decolorarse a medida que pasa el tiempo.

«_Eso... se sintió un poco diferente... era casi como una Carta...'_»Rin reflexiona sobre ello, una expresión oscura pero pensativa en su rostro. Cambiando un poco su posición, se lleva el helado a la boca y le da un gran mordisco. Masticando con cuidado, Rin mira hacia abajo y hacia la calle frente a él.

—Algo sobre eso casi se sintió definitivo también...— Rin admite para sí mismo, mirando hacia el helado en sus manos de nuevo. —Pero a la vez no del todo.

«_Pronto... algo va a terminar_»Rin se da cuenta. «_¿Pero, qué es ese algo?_»

_La oscuridad cubre el cielo, el sol y la luna. Una figura sobre una puerta _ _torii_ _, con una extraña mujer hada y un gran gato grande, a sus ojos se ven casi como Kerberos y Yue, acompañándola._

Rin respira hondo. —Yo... ¿lo lograré?— Se pregunta Rin, mirando hacia el cielo.

«_¿Puedo ganar?_»

Todavía no hay ninguna respuesta a esa pregunta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Esperar a que caiga la pelota: Modismo que se refiere a esperar a que ocurra algún suceso.
> 
> 2
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	32. Chapter 32

El torii rojo es rígido contra el cielo que aclara lentamente. El aire fresco y templado garantiza cierta protección contra el calor fulminante del verano, con las cigarras adormecidas y apenas comenzando a despertarse. El polvo y los escombros se agitan por un pequeño viento y el movimiento de una escoba que se utiliza con renuencia somnolienta.

Rin bosteza y una vez más piensa que hubiera sido mejor no aceptar la oferta de Ying Hua de un pequeño trabajo.

«_Pero de todos modos terminaría aquí_»._Piensa _Rin, mirando el torii delante de él y luego al paisaje que lo rodea. Muy parecido a su sueño, aunque el momento es diferente y por lo tanto, la luz se extiende y toca las cosas de una manera extraña, cubriendo todo con un suave resplandor.

Rin bosteza de nuevo. Es muy temprano en la mañana, pero durante los últimos dos días de su trabajo, Rin tiene que levantarse temprano y presentarse para estar allí para el pequeño festival de dos días que había estado preparando desde hace cinco días después de la escuela. Rin necesita asegurarse de que todo el lugar esté limpio y listo para el festival.

—¡Ho! ¡Rin-kun!— Esa voz lo hace girar para ver a Ying Hua, saludándolo desde el otro lado del santuario. —¡Deja la escoba y ven a ayudarme! El segundo día dispone del mikoshi.

—¡Entendido!— le grita Rin, metiendo la escoba debajo de su brazo y corriendo hacia ella. Ying Hua sonríe al verlo.

—Te ves bien con ese atuendo.— Ella señala, no por primera vez.

Rin mira hacia abajo a su estilo kannushi con un kosode y hakama sobre él, luego a Ying Hua, quien está vestida como una miko. —Um... tú también.— Rin intenta halagarla con torpeza, haciendo reír a Ying Hua.

—Bueno, vamos a terminar con lo último de esto. Los puestos se instalaron ayer, por lo que en realidad solo necesitamos asegurarnos de que la procesión esté lista.— Ying Hua dice alegremente.

—Sí...— Rin mira alrededor del santuario, del cual parecen ser los únicos aquí. Una ilusión provocada por el hecho de que el resto de los trabajadores están en la parte de atrás.

—Este debería ser un buen segundo día para un festival, ¿verdad? Incluso si es pequeño.— Ying Hua se ve alegre ante la idea y empieza a caminar después eso. —¡Vamos, terminemos con las últimas piezas de la preparación!

Sonriéndole, Rin la sigue. Se congela cuando una fuerte sensación lo golpea y se da vuelta para mirar el torii. El viento sopla más fuerte, enviando algunas hojas volando por el aire y Rin traga saliva.

Luego lo saca de su mente con firmeza y se enfoca en el ahora.

**Capítulo 32: Eclipse**

El sonido de los tambores resuena a lo largo del santuario, mientras la gente se reúne y deambula por los terrenos del santuario, visitando todos los coloridos puestos y hablando entre ellos.

Rin se inclina cuando otro cliente se va, llevándose un omamori, luego suspira cuando se levanta de nuevo y mira al gran grupo de personas hablando entre sí y señalando su puesto.

—Aguanta ahí Rin-kun.— Ying Hua susurra detrás de él, haciendo que Rin se gire. Ella le sonríe. —Tu turno debería terminar pronto.—

—Eso debería ser un alivio— Rin suspira y luego mira hacia abajo. Kero está sentado debajo de la mesa principal y se ve extrañamente serio a pesar de los dulces que Rin le consiguió para que disfrutara.

—_Iré__ contigo_—_ dice Kero tan pronto como Rin menciona el festival. Antes de que Rin pueda protestar, Kero lo interrumpe _—_Iré porque esto coincide con lo que recuerdas sobre ese sueño profético. Si eso es cierto, tengo que estar allí._

_Rin duda por un momento y luego asiente. _—_Bien. Sekki-san dijo que ella también iría al festival. Son solo dos días pero..._

—_Esos son los últimos dos días en los que estarás en un santuario durante el período de tiempo correcto_—_explica Kero, con las alas revoloteando ligeramente mientras cruza los brazos. _—_Si eso es correcto... necesitamos estar allí._

Rin vuelve a levantar la vista cuando escucha a algunas personas acercarse, esbozando una sonrisa mientras las chicas mayores sueltan risitas frente a él. —Bienvenidas, ¿en qué omamori están interesadas?

* * *

Sekki mastica un poco más de su kakigori, mirando alrededor casi con cautela. Dentro de ella, Yue agita sus alas y está igual de alerta.

Ambos saben que es muy probable que sea el día del evento. Un evento de gran oscuridad que asusta a Rin y le da a Yue la sensación más extraña al escuchar de él. Sekki no se entromete, sino que vigila el festival.

«_Si va a ser hoy..._» Sekki mira a la multitud. No es el festival de santuarios más concurrido de la ciudad, pero aun así está lleno de gente. « _No es inusual que ataque con una multitud a su alrededor. Es muy bueno para limpiar y esconder la verdad de la persona promedio_».

Así que Sekki permanece vigilante, tanto como hace todo lo posible para disfrutar de este festival y pasa junto a Yukio y Shirō a medida que avanza. Considera brevemente hablar con ellos, luego decide no hacerlo cuando los ve en una conversación profunda que parece casi seria. Por un momento siente curiosidad, luego sigue adelante.

—No puedo hacer mucho allí...— Murmura para sí misma, deslizándose entre la multitud y dirigiéndose hacia la brillante luz que es Rin.

* * *

Yukio pisotea lejos de Shirō, ignorando sus llamadas para que regrese. No tiene ninguna razón para darse la vuelta y muchas para alejarse.

«_Maldita sea... te lo dije ¿por qué no me crees?_»Yukio gruñe para sí mismo, considerando cuán fácilmente Shirō descartó el posible peligro que las hermanas Ruan presentan para Rin. «¡_Solo porque no puedas encontrar nada o __Sir__Pheles__ no diga nada al respecto no significa que no sea verdad!_»

Yukio no puede evitar sentirse enojado y preocupado por todo el asunto. Lo que Dandan sugirió y le dijo, lo lleva a pensar que ambas son enemigas. Y personas que apuntan específicamente a su hermano como enemigas.

«_Inaceptable_».Yukio casi gruñe al pensarlo.

—¡Oh, Yukio!— Yukio se da vuelta al escuchar la voz de Rin y parpadea al verlo parado cerca con takoyaki en la mano pero todavía usando su traje del santuario.

—Nii-san...— Yukio duda en acercarse a Rin, cosa que Rin no parece notar, sino que se dirige hacia él y le ofrece el takoyaki.

—Hey, ¿estás disfrutando el festival? Toma, ¿quieres algo de esto?— Rin sonríe. —Obtuve más porque trabajo aquí o algo así.

Yukio parpadea y luego toma un poco de takoyaki murmurando un agradecimiento. Rin mira los jardines frente a él y sonríe ante la feliz multitud. —Va muy bien, ¿no? ¡Y pronto tendremos fuegos artificiales también!

Yukio no puede evitar sonreír levemente ante la alegría de Rin. —Eso es verdad. ¿Cómo ha sido el trabajo? 

Rin hace una mueca. —Ha estado bien. Quiero decir, no voy a obtener tanto dinero y ya estoy cansado— aquí bosteza como para demostrar su punto de vista —ya que tuve que levantarme muy temprano en la mañana para asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien. Pero el festival es agradable.

—Me alegro.— Yukio sonríe.

—¡Yo también estoy feliz!— Rin mira a Yukio y su expresión se suaviza. —Te ves feliz también. Eso es bueno. Has sido extraño por algún tiempo.

Yukio parpadea un poco ante eso, luego se aleja de Rin. —Bueno... eso...

Se interrumpe cuando estalla el grito de que los fuegos artificiales son los siguientes y Rin agarra ansiosamente a Yukio, arrastrándolo detrás de él para llegar al lugar perfecto para ver los fuegos artificiales.

Yukio no se resiste a Rin, sino que lo deja alejar sus preocupaciones por un poco más de tiempo.

* * *

A medida que los últimos fuegos artificiales se desvanecen, Rin y Yukio se dirigen a la entrada del santuario. Rin se siente extraño en la multitud por un momento, mirando a su alrededor y sintiendo que realmente no es parte de esto. Que hay una distancia incluso entre él y Yukio. Rin sacude la cabeza, haciendo todo lo posible para deshacerse de la sensación y corre un poco por delante de Yukio. Saliendo de la multitud, Rin ve la puerta torii.

Pero eso no es todo lo que ve. Rin se detiene lentamente y mira sorprendido a quién ve encima del torii.

—¿Ying Hua?— Rin se encuentra con los ojos verdes de su amiga y ella sonríe suavemente.

—Rin-kun.— Ying Hua se levanta y extiende su mano. —Anillo que guardas el poder de las estrellas, revela tu verdadera naturaleza ante mí. Yo, Ying Hua, te ordeno en nombre de nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate, Estelle!

Rin observa, sorprendido, mientras el anillo en su mano - el que Rin recuerda que _siempre_ usa- se convierte en un báculo, con el cristal en la parte superior brillando. En ese momento Rin mira hacia abajo y ve a Dandan sonriendo y saludando, antes de que un círculo mágico brille debajo de ella. Mientras Rin observa cómo se transforma en una figura que a Rin le recuerda a Yue, a excepción de que es más femenina y con alas de mariposa, Kero saca la cabeza de la ropa de Rin e irrumpe, mirando fijamente hacia arriba a lo que se les revela.

No solo una contraparte de Yue, sino también una de Kerberos toma su lugar en la parte superior del torii.

—¡¿Ying Hua?!— El aliento de Rin se le queda atrapado en la garganta y traga saliva. —¿Que es...?

—Estás listo— dice Ying Hua simplemente, mientras su atuendo de miko es reemplazado con otro traje en negro y rosa. —Por lo tanto... que esto comience.

Un gran círculo mágico aparece en el cielo, haciendo que todos miren hacia arriba y se sorprendan, señalándolo y preguntándose qué es. Rin mira hacia atrás para ver a Yukio empujando a través de la multitud y congelándose al ver a Ying Hua. Luego Rin se da vuelta y ve a Ying Hua extendiendo su báculo, otro círculo mágico aparece a sus pies.

Una gran ola de oscuridad brota del báculo y se dispara hacia el cielo, llegando hasta círculo mágico que brilla intensamente antes de que la oscuridad lo invada y comience a extenderse por el cielo.

* * *

Mephisto se detiene en medio de tomar el té y mira por la ventana al sentir un gran poder mágico. Sus ojos se ensanchan cuando ve el manto de oscuridad que se extiende por la ciudad. De pie, observa el horizonte, buscando el punto de origen.

Pero a medida que este lo baña, parpadea, sus párpados de repente se sienten pesados. Levantando una mano para presionarla contra su cabeza, maldice suavemente. —Esto... ¿incluso me afecta a mí?— Asombroso, Mephisto solo tiene un momento antes de que sus ojos se cierren por completo y se desplome en su silla.

Dentro de un minuto, está profundamente dormido.

* * *

Sekki ve la oscuridad mucho antes de que el efecto se dé a conocer en todos los que la rodean y se queden dormidos. Cerrando los ojos, deja que Yue tome el liderazgo y él corre hacia Rin.

—¡Rin!— Yue se deja caer al lado de Rin, quien está mirando el torii. —¿Que está pasando?

—Lo que está sucediendo es completa y absoluta oscuridad.— Yue se vuelve hacia esa voz y mira a la mujer que cubre su sonrisa con una mano. —Una oscuridad hecha de sueño.

—¿Quién eres?— exige Yue, con la voz helada de ira.

La mujer ríe. —Eso suena tan extraño... Soy Ruby Moon. Se podría decir que soy como tú.— Ruby salta y aterriza frente a Yue. —Entonces, ¿pelearemos?

A un lado de los dos Guardianes de la Luna que se enfrentan entre sí, Kero se transforma en Kerberos y gruñe, mirando a Ying Hua y a su propia contraparte. —¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

—Simple.— La gran pantera mueve la cabeza. —Soy Spinel Sun y mi maestra desafía al tuyo.

—Desafío...— Rin mira de Spinel a Ying Hua. —¿Que es...?

—Tienes que derrotarme a mí y a este hechizo— dice Ying Hua simplemente. —Si no lo haces, todos aquí dormirán para siempre.

—¿Qué?— Rin se tambalea hacia atrás y está a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando...

—¿Qué está pasando?— Yukio se ve pálido pero todavía está de pie y mira desde Kerberos, a Yue, a Ruby y a Ying Hua. —¿Qué es esto... Nii-san?

Rin palidece y aparta la mirada de Yukio. —Esto...

—Oh... bueno, supongo que esto no habría sido un problema, si me hubieras dejado tomar tu carga de poder.— Ruby suspira, Yukio la mira mientras ella hace pucheros. Ella se dirige hacia él solo para que Yue se interponga en su camino. —¿Oh?— Ruby sonríe, aguda y enfermizamente dulce. —¿Vas a _pelear_ conmigo?

—¡Nii-san!— Yukio exige, mirando a Rin con una expresión herida. —¿Qué es esto?

—Lo siento... pero no tengo tiempo para explicar.— Rin se niega a levantar la vista por un largo momento y cuando lo hace, es para mirar a Ying Hua. —¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Hasta el amanecer. Ying Hua responde con calma. —Tienes hasta el amanecer, entonces el hechizo se volverá permanente.

—¿Por qué... por qué haces esto?— grita Rin, dando un paso adelante.

—Derrótame y puedo decirte.— La voz de Ying Hua es suave y levanta su báculo. —Estelle.

El cristal destella. —YUGO DE ACERO.

Rin solo tiene una fracción de segundo para esquivar los pilares de luz que brotan. Yukio no es tan afortunado y se encuentra atrapado dentro de algunos de ellos. —¿Qué...? ¡Nii-san!

—Yukio...— Rin sale del camino de más ataques y gruñe. —Llave que guardas el antiguo poder de los cielos, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!— Rin agarra al báculo y llama a Fly, elevándose hacia el cielo en un movimiento rápido.

Yukio observa esto con los ojos muy abiertos y luego se agacha cuando fuego incendia desde lo alto los pilares que lo atraparon, rompiéndolos en pedazos y liberándolo. Mirando hacia arriba, ve al león alado asentir con satisfacción, justo antes de que la pantera alada lo ataque y lo saque de la vista.

Saltando hacia atrás, Yukio ve a las dos personas aladas volar hacia el cielo también, mientras que Rin se enfrenta a Ying Hua, quien ahora está montada encima de su báculo.

«_¿Qué es esto?_» Yukio se pregunta y de repente se siente como la primera vez que fue puesto en una batalla exorcista. Completa y absolutamente incompetente.

* * *

Rin mira fijamente a Ying Hua. Una parte de él se pregunta cómo puede ver con tanta oscuridad cubriendo el cielo, pero eso se descarta a favor del tambaleo dentro de él. El conocimiento de que Ying Hua es su enemiga.

—¿Por qué...?— Rin susurra suavemente. —¡¿Por qué?!

Ying Hua no responde, en cambio, el cristal de su báculo brilla. —SABLE CRECIENTE.

Rin se agacha para evitar el brillante bucle de magia que lo ataca directamente y observa en estado de shock cuando este golpea un árbol y lo destroza.

Girándose a Ying Hua, ve cuán seria es ella sobre esto. «_Maldita sea... bien_»_._

—¡Windy!— llama Rin, enviando a la poderosa Carta para capturar a Ying Hua.

Ying Hua la esquiva. —Estelle, Fuego Cruzado.

—FUEGO CRUZADO. El cristal confirma y aparecen brillantes orbes de color rosa pálido a su alrededor antes de lanzarse directamente a través de Windy y hacia Rin.

—¡Joder, SHIELD!— Rin hace aparecer a Shield justo a tiempo para bloquear los ataques, haciendo una mueca por las luces brillantes que chocan contra él. —Si es así... ¡Thunder!

Ying Hua parpadea ante el rayo gruñendo que la ataca, cayendo al suelo para esquivarlo. Ella se da vuelta para mirarlo y parpadea cuando ve a Rin sostiene su báculo una vez más. —¡WOOD!

Ying Hua frunce el ceño. —Estelle.

—PROTECCIÓN— Estelle declara, las ramas de Wood rebotando contra la barrera que se produce. —TOQUE ARDIENTE.

Rin maldice cuando el fuego estalla alrededor de Wood, llamando a la Carta de vuelta. Luego parpadea porque no puede ver a Ying Hua. —¿A dónde fue?

—Estelle— Rin se da vuelta para ver a Ying Hua detrás de él, dándole una mirada casi triste.

—RESPLANDOR DE GARRA TÓXICA.

Rin grita cuando la energía verde enfermiza lo golpea.

* * *

El sonido de los gritos de Rin hacen que Yukio se mueva antes de darse cuenta, a pesar de que parece que cada movimiento lo agota. Puede ver a Rin caer y Yukio empuja a un lado los arbustos cercanos para acercarse a él.

—¡Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-s...— Yukio se detiene y observa con asombro lo que ve.

Cartas, muchas cartas, flotan y brillan alrededor de Rin, quien lentamente se sienta y las mira a todas con una expresión suave y asombrada en su rostro.

—Todas...— Rin sonríe y extiende sus manos, las cartas brillantes aterrizan en ellas. —Gracias. Deben estar preocupadas.

Entonces Rin parpadea y extiende una mano hacia una funda en su pierna - y Yukio se pregunta por qué nunca la había notado antes- y saca otras cartas. Estos son de color rosa y Rin las mira por un momento antes de respirar profundamente.

Un sonido hace que Yukio levante la vista y vea a Ying Hua, quien está por encima de ellos, brillando con energía, la cual llena el aire a su alrededor, rosa y con forma de una flor de cerezo gigante.

—¡Nii-san!— Rin mira a Yukio ante ese grito, luego hacia la luz sobre él.

—SENBONZAKURA.

La flor de cerezo explota en pétalos de luz y se lanzan hacia Rin, mortales y rápidos.

Con el sonido de un gruñido, aparece el gran león alado, barriendo sus alas frente a él para bloquear la mitad del ataque. Un resplandor azul hace que Rin levante la vista y vea al ángel de cabello plateado extendiendo un arco de luz, el cual libera hacia las luces rosas, explotando y eliminando la otra mitad.

Entonces el ángel aterriza junto a Rin, mirándolo. —¿Estás bien, Rin?

Rin asiente, sonriéndole.

—Lo siento, Ying Hua.— Aparece Ruby, estableciéndose en su lugar al lado de Ying Hua seguida de Spinel. —Se alejaron de nosotros... supongo que solo el que su maestro estuviera en peligro era el empujón que necesitaban.

Rin los mira, luego mira las cartas en sus manos. —Así que solo necesito romper el hechizo, ¿verdad?

—Sí— La voz de Ying Hua persiste en la brisa nocturna a pesar de lo suave que es. —Si estás listo para eso.

Rin respira hondo y luego dispersa las Cartas rosadas a su alrededor, levantando su báculo. —Cartas creadas originalmente por Clow y dominadas por Sakura. ¡Abandonen su antigua forma y reencarnen, bajo el nombre de su nuevo maestro Rin!

Todas las cartas brillan con luz y se transforman, tomando el color azul y plateado del resto.

Excepto por dos y Yukio observa como Rin las mira con horror mientras el resto se pone a su lado. Rin atrapa a las transformadas en automático, luego da un paso adelante para atrapar a las dos que no se transformaron.

—¿Qué...? pero...— Rin se ve horrorizado. —Light.. Dark...— Rin traga saliva. —Pero necesito a Light...

Yukio duda por un momento, luego da un paso adelante mientras Rin lanza una carta al aire e intenta transformarla una vez más.

* * *

Rin observa, afectado al no poder transformar a Light, la cual en cambio, simplemente se agita en el suelo como una carta ordinaria. Pase lo que pase, es como si hubiera un gran bloqueo entre ella y él, por lo que no puede lograrlo.

—De ninguna manera...— Rin mira a su alrededor, viendo a Yukio quien actualmente se ve cada vez más débil. Una parte de su mente se dirige a todos los demás que deben haberse quedado dormidos. Solo por el poder del hechizo, Rin puede adivinar qué tan lejos llegó el hechizo y cuántas personas se vieron afectadas.

«_¡Todos... todos se quedarán así si no puedo hacer esto...!_»Rin se muerde el labio con fuerza.

Kerberos y Yue habían estado a un costado durante esto, observando los esfuerzos de Rin. Luego se miran y asienten lentamente antes de dar un paso adelante.

Rin se da vuelta cuando se acercan, Kerberos levanta a Light en su boca y se la ofrece mientras Yue habla.

—Light y Dark siempre están juntas— explica Yue, mientras Rin toma la Carta de Kerberos. —Hay que cambiarlas juntas.

—Pero ni siquiera puedo cambiar a una de ellas...— Rin protesta en voz baja, mirando la Carta en sus manos. —Son las más fuertes en la baraja, ¿verdad? Si ni siquiera puedo cambiar a una...

—Light y Dark son las que más sintonizan con nosotros— afirma Kerberos. —Podríamos ayudar a cambiarlas.

—¿Kero... y Yue? Pero, ¿cómo?— Rin parpadea hacia ellos, confundido. —Las Cartas solo escuchan a su maestro...

—Eso es cierto.— Yue está de acuerdo.

—No cambiarán a Cartas Rin ni trabajarán sin el báculo— agrega Kerberos. —Pero... si nos absorbes en el báculo, podemos cerrar la brecha entre tú y las dos Cartas.

—¡¿Absorberlos en el baculo?! Pero... ¡eso suena peligroso!— Rin sacude la cabeza. —De ninguna manera, ¿qué pasaría si fallara?

—Yue y Kerberos dormirían dentro del báculo. Para siempre.— La voz de Ying Hua los hace girar a todos. —Debes creer que puedes hacer esto incluso antes de considerarlo. Si disipas la oscuridad, serán liberados. Pero si no...

—De ninguna manera... ¡No los voy a arriesgar!— Rin sacude la cabeza. —Encontraré otra manera, no...

Yue extiende la mano y toca suavemente el hombro de Rin, arrodillándose para mirarlo. —Rin... eres nuestro maestro, pero lo más importante, eres nuestro amigo. Creemos en ti. Confía en ti mismo.

Rin lo mira con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. —Pero Yue...

Kerberos le da un empujón a Rin y le sonríe. —Vamos, Cardcaptor. Esta es la etapa final. Estás más que listo para esto.

—Si no haces esto, no seríamos las únicas víctimas. Con el tiempo, incluso tu hermano vacilará y dormirá para siempre.— Yue mira a Yukio ante eso, quien se contrae al ser mencionado.

Lentamente, Yukio da un paso adelante y se para a su lado. —No entiendo nada de esto Nii-san... pero... si es la única forma...— Yukio mira hacia abajo y luego hacia Rin. —Tienes que hacerlo, ¿no?

Rin asiente lentamente. —Sí... sí, lo hago.— Rin respira hondo. —Todo seguramente estará bien... ¿verdad?

Kerberos asiente y toma su lugar al lado de Yue. Rin se enfoca, levantando el báculo mientras su círculo mágico se forma debajo de él. Yue y Kerberos flotan frente a él, mientras Yukio observa con asombro. La luz brilla desde la llama de cristal y la corona se expande y se extiende a medida que Yue y Kerberos se convierten en luz y fluyen hacia el báculo.

La luz estalla y cuando se desvanece, el báculo obviamente ha cambiado. El eje es mucho más largo, llegando al suelo, con la corona mucho más grande y la llama de cristal también. Dos alas blancas han brotado debajo de la corona y se han extendido, las plumas se deslizan hacia abajo. Las marcas en el eje brillan bajo el inmenso poder ahora dentro de él.

Rin da un paso adelante para enfrentar a Ying Hua, mirándola con una expresión determinada.

Para su sorpresa, Ying Hua sonríe y gesticula con su mano. —Sigue. Da el paso final, Maestro de las Cartas.

* * *

Rin respira profundamente una vez más, mirando las dos Cartas en sus manos. «_Por favor... __transfórmense__..._»

Rin lanza las dos Cartas al aire y levanta su báculo, agarrándolo con ambas manos y apuntándolo hacia arriba con Light y Dark flotando al mismo nivel que el cristal que cubre el báculo. —Cartas creadas originalmente por Clow y dominadas por Sakura. ¡Abandonen su antigua forma y reencarnen, bajo el nombre de su nuevo maestro Rin!

Las alas del báculo brillan y un gran resplandor surge, el viento sopla desde el poder en el círculo. Y bajo la mirada de Rin, las Cartas casi parecen incendiarse en el fondo a medida que se iluminan y lentamente, muy lentamente, comienzan a transformarse.

Es insoportablemente lento, la luz parpadea y arde a su vez mientras Rin se muerde el labio lo suficientemente fuerte como para sangrar y clava los pies en el suelo, forzando aún más magia a través del báculo que se siente caliente en sus manos.

Pero para horror de Rin, se detiene a mitad de camino, aparentemente incluso vacila cuando llega a ese punto. Rin agarra el báculo más fuerte. —¡Vamos!

La luz parpadea y comienza a fallar, Rin jadea con horror y suplica, orando por someterlas. De repente, unas manos se acercan y agarran al báculo desde atrás, Rin gira para ver a Yukio. —¿Yukio?

Yukio logra darle una pálida sonrisa. —Esa persona dijo que yo también tengo poder, ¿verdad? Sea lo que sea, es el mismo poder que estás usando en este momento. Puedo suponer eso.

—Sí, pero... ¡Yukio... te estás lastimando!— Rin se debate entre enviar a Yukio lejos o acercarlo, ya que puede sentir el pulso de su poder muy cerca de él, subiendo por su piel.

—No te preocupes por eso. Toma mi poder y rompe esta maldición.— gruñe Yukio, empujando a Rin lo suficiente como para hacerlo tropezar brevemente.

Rin lo mira fijamente, luego asiente, volteándose hacia las Cartas y enfocándose en ellas, aprovechando el poder que Yukio le ofrece voluntariamente a través del vínculo que se les otorgó al nacer.

La luz surge de nuevo sobre ellos y después de un momento de lucha, explota y las dos Cartas se transforman y brillan intensamente con nueva energía.

—¡LIGHT!— Llama Rin y Light surge, elevándose en el aire y atacando la oscuridad sobre su cabeza.

Rin y Yukio observan con asombro cómo la oscuridad es quemada por el poder de la Carta Light, aclarándose y revelando un cielo nocturno que se aclara lentamente.

Rin sonríe. —Lo hice...— Se da vuelta para mirar a Yukio, con lágrimas de alivio en los ojos. —Lo hice.

Yukio logra devolverle una sonrisa, a pesar de sentirse muy débil ahora. —Sí, lo hiciste.

Rin se vuelve hacia el báculo y cierra los ojos. —Salgan.

El báculo brilla y se estremece, mientras Kerberos y Yue salen de él y toman forma física nuevamente. Solo tienen un momento para sonreírle a Rin antes de que Rin salte sobre ellos y los abrace a ambos con alivio.

Yue le devuelve el abrazo después de un momento, sonriendo. Luego se pone rígido y mira a Ying Hua y a los otros dos Guardianes. Kerberos se adelanta para interponerse entre ellos y Rin, luciendo enojado.

Ying Hua niega con la cabeza. —No hay necesidad de eso. Ha terminado. Bueno... casi.— Ella admite encogiéndose de hombros y luego se da vuelta para mirar a Rin. —Habrá algunas personas despertando, para quienes no es aconsejable recordar todo este incidente.

Rin parpadea sorprendido por eso.

—¿Qué está pasando?— exige Yukio, dando un paso adelante y mirando entre Rin y Ying Hua. —¡Explíquenlo!

Rin hace una pausa mirando a Yukio impotente. —Bien...

Un jadeo de Kerberos hace a Rin girar y deja escapar una maldición en estado de shock.

Ying Hua, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun han desaparecido, dejando a todo el grupo mirando confundido el claro ahora vacío a su alrededor.

Entonces Rin mira al báculo en sus manos y cierra los ojos.

Y hace su elección.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero los pasaran muy bien y disfruten mucho con sus familias y seres queridos. Cómo prometí aquí está el capítulo extra como regalo de Navidad, ojalá les gustara 😊 ♥️
> 
> 1
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	33. Chapter 33

Yukio se siente débil por todo lo que sucedió, pero se niega a dejar que sus temblorosas piernas se derrumben bajo él. No hasta que obtenga respuestas sobre lo que está viendo.

«_Esto... estos cuatro demonios... Ruan -san... __Nii__-san..._» Yukio mira a Rin, quien está de pie a un lado con una mirada extraña en su rostro. «_Quiero... no, _**_necesito_**_ respuestas_»_._

—¿Que está pasando? ¡Explícalo!— exige Yukio, haciendo que Rin lo mire en estado de shock.

—Bueno...— La respuesta de Rin se detiene cuando el león alado jadea y llama la atención sobre el hecho de que Ying Hua y los dos demonios con ella se han ido. Yukio parpadea ante eso, ya que todos solo les quitaron la vista por un segundo.

—Nii-san.— Repite Yukio, Rin se gira lentamente para mirarlo, con el báculo en la mano. —¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Rin suspira. —¿Yue... Kero?— Los dos demonios se giran para mirarlo. —Necesito que establezcan un perímetro. Asegúrense de que llegue a todos los que podrían haber visto esto.

Los dos demonios intercambian miradas. Entonces el que se ve angelical asiente antes de volar hacia el cielo. Sin embargo, el león alado suspira. —Rin... Yo, no estoy seguro sobre todo lo que has planeado aquí. Pero lo apoyaré.

A continuación, también se lanza al cielo, dejando solo unas pocas plumas detrás.

Rin da un paso adelante, de pie frente a Yukio. —Tú... quieres respuestas, ¿no?

Yukio no dice nada por un momento y luego asiente. —Sí. Nii-san... ¿qué es todo esto?

Rin mira al cielo, con los ojos cerrados y actuando como si estuviera escuchando algo. Luego inclina la cabeza hacia abajo y abre los ojos, una triste sonrisa cruza su rostro.

—Lo siento, Yukio, pero no lo vas a saber. No sabrás nada. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, pero tu Nii-chan tiene que protegerte.— Rin lanza una carta al aire, la cabeza de Yukio se alza bruscamente para verla girar antes de que se detenga cuando Rin levanta su báculo.

—¡Memory!— exclama Rin y luego todo se vuelve blanco.

**Capítulo 33: Conversaciones y Recuerdos que regresan**

El sonido de conversaciones felices flota hasta donde Rin vacila en las escaleras. Él escucha por un tiempo, sin oír que se discuta nada más urgente que qué hacer con respecto a la financiación y cuán ocupado podría llegar a ser el verano en lo que respecta a los exorcismos. Kero, dentro del bolso de Rin, lo mira preocupado. —¿Rin?

Rin no responde, sino que suspira. Baja cuidadosamente las escaleras después de un momento de reflexión y entra a la cocina con cautela.

—¡Oye, Rin! Me alegra verte despierto dormilón.— Shirō le sonríe, luego su sonrisa se desvanece lentamente al ver la expresión en el rostro de Rin. —¿Hay algo mal?

Rin niega con la cabeza y pega una sonrisa temblorosa en su rostro. —Estoy bien. Solo... cansado.— Rin mira hacia abajo al final y camina penosamente hacia la mesa, sentándose donde hay un lugar libre y algo de comida ya preparada.

Shirō intercambia una mirada preocupada con Nagatomo, luego se vuelve hacia Rin. —¿Estás seguro?

—Hm— Rin hace una pausa para comer su desayuno. —Sí, ayer trabajé mucho y anteayer también.

—Eso es verdad. De hecho, estoy sorprendido de cuánto trabajo se necesitó.— Izumi comenta alegremente. —Los festivales nunca parecen necesitar tanto trabajo.

—Bueno, tuve que levantarme temprano para los días del festival, así que diré que eso no es cierto— Rin se ríe un poco ante eso. —¡Pero estoy bien, de verdad!

—Si tú lo dices. Tu hermano ya se fue a la escuela. ¿Algo sobre ser voluntario para algo...?

—Hmmm... debe ser el festival de verano que se acerca.— Rin parece pensativo, tratando de recordar y luego se encoge de hombros. —Aaah, no estaba prestando atención, así que no lo sé.

—Rin...— Shirō sacude la cabeza con fingida frustración, antes de reírse un poco. —Bueno, date prisa y termina tu desayuno. Tienes unas semanas más de escuela antes de que comiencen las vacaciones de verano. Oh, y recibí una llamada de ese santuario.

Rin levanta la mirada ante eso, un poco confundido, ante lo que Shirō sonríe. —No mucho, es solo que ya está configurado tu cheque de pago y siempre que puedas pasar para recogerlo debería estar bien. Sugiero hacerlo pronto, hoy o mañana.

Rin sonríe. —Entendido.

Luego vuelve al desayuno con una agitación en el estómago que hace que sea difícil forzar la comida.

«_Realmente no recuerdan nada_»_. _Rin mira a los monjes riendo y cómo su padre adoptivo ahora está discutiendo algo con Nagatomo nuevamente. «_No saben lo peligroso que fue ni nada... Eso me alegra... ¿no es así?_»

* * *

El camino a la escuela es tranquilo, aunque el cálido sol pesa sobre él. Con las cigarras ruidosas en el fondo, Rin entra a la escuela y se dirige a su salón de clases.

Se encuentra dudando afuera de la puerta, su mano temblando mientras sus pensamientos vagan.

«_Ying Hua... ¿puedo enfrentarla hoy?_» se pregunta Rin.

_Una sonrisa mientras la oscuridad se extiende por toda la ciudad, una intensa lucha aérea..._

—¿Okumura-kun?— Rin se da vuelta para ver a Naoko detrás de él, mirándolo con preocupación. —¿Está todo bien?

—Aah... está bien.— Rin logra sonreír y abre la puerta antes de que pueda pensarlo dos veces. Al entrar, Rin parpadea cuando se da cuenta de que el asiento de Ying Hua está vacío.

Mirando alrededor mientras se acomoda en su asiento, Rin ve a Mizuki, Miho, Yamaguchi y otros. Pero él no ve a Ying Hua.

«_Ella suele estar aquí a esta hora..._» Rin saca lentamente sus materiales para la clase, preguntándose dónde está.

La puerta se abre en ese punto y Rin levanta la vista, pero en su lugar ve a Sekki entrar. El ver entrar a la maestra hace que el resto de la clase se ponga en posición antes de que suene la campana.

Una vez que termina de sonar, Sekki abre el libro de asistencia. —Ahora veamos...

En poco tiempo, Sekki confirma que todos están aquí. Excepto por Ying Hua, a quien ni siquiera se molestó en nombrar.

Mizuki levanta la mano y llama la atención de Sekki. —Sensei... ¿por qué no nombraste a Ruan-san?

Sekki se vuelve hacia ella y le da una sonrisa suave. —Aah, eso... la hermana de Ruan-kun llamó a la escuela para informarnos que está muy enferma y que no vendrá a la escuela por al menos una semana. Ella pidió disponer de un arreglo para las notas... 

—¡Lo haré!— Mizuki se ofrece voluntaria de inmediato. Otros pronto le hacen eco y Rin mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de cuántos amigos hizo Ying Hua a pesar de estar también a su alrededor.

«_Una persona tan amigable... pero ¿fue todo falso? ¿Y qué es esto de que está enferma?..._»Rin mira hacia el frente mientras Sekki organiza las cosas una vez más, reduciendo el número de tomadores de notas a solo dos y luego volviendo a centrar la atención de todos en el trabajo de clase. «_¿Qué tengo que hacer?_»

Sekki mira a un Rin de aspecto pensativo, formándose un ceño fruncido en su rostro por un momento antes de regresar a clase y concentrarse una vez más en su trabajo. Rin, desafortunadamente, tendría que esperar hasta más tarde.

* * *

Rin apenas registra que Yukio aparece para almorzar con él excepto por darse cuenta de que está allí. Eso no pasa desapercibido para Yukio y después de un tiempo, Yukio suspira y deja a un lado su bento.

—¿Qué pasa, Nii-san?

—¿Hm?— Rin parpadea, mirando a Yukio. —¿Yukio?

Yukio le da a Rin una mirada desconcertada. —Nii-san, algo está en tu mente. ¿Qué es?

Rin mira a Yukio. «_Así es... ni siquiera él recuerda..._» —Oh... solo... Ying Hua está enferma y no estará por aquí como por una semana.— Rin se rasca una picazón en la mano, frunciendo el ceño ante el insecto que lo mordió allí antes de mirar a Yukio con una sonrisa. —Me preguntaba si debería visitarla.

—¿En serio?... bueno, si ella es tu amiga, probablemente deberías.— Yukio aparta la mirada de Rin y mira su bento.

Rin lo mira con curiosidad, pero al ver que Yukio obviamente no quiere continuar la conversación, vuelve a su propio bento. Rin lo mira inexpresivo, pensando en lo que acaba de decir Yukio.

«_Así es... debería ir a visitar a Ying Hua. Al menos debería obtener respuestas... ¿verdad?_» Rin deja escapar un suspiro ante ese pensamiento, luego toma un poco de arroz y se lo come, pensando una vez más en Ying Hua y en lo que se le reveló.

* * *

Rin se apoya contra la pared al lado de la oficina de maestros, escuchando los sonidos de los maestros hablando entre ellos. Es después de la escuela y Rin ni siquiera se molestó en encontrar a Yukio para explicarle las cosas.

«_¿Estoy listo para esto?_»Esa pregunta sigue resonando en su cabeza y le dificulta tomar su decisión. Pero al mismo tiempo, Rin sabe que tiene que hacerlo pronto.

«_O hoy... o mañana... ese es el mejor momento..._» Rin suspira. «_O nunca en absoluto_»_._

Y Rin tiene que tener las respuestas. Por qué Ying Hua lo atacó tanto, por qué se hizo amiga de él, por qué dijo que todo había terminado... Rin tiene muchas preguntas y todas tienen que ser respondidas.

La puerta se abre y Rin gira para ver a Sekki saliendo. Sekki se da vuelta para mirarlo después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y sonríe.

—Sabía que estarías aquí— dice suavemente. —Quieres hablar con Ruan-kun, ¿no?

Rin asiente con la cabeza y luego parpadea cuando una carpeta le es entregada. Sekki le sonríe y le guiña un ojo. —Le dije al resto de la clase que alguien ya se había ofrecido como voluntario para llevarle a Ruan-kun las notas de la clase.

Rin logra darle una sonrisa vacilante después de eso, aunque es débil. —Gracias.

—Entonces ¿iremos?— Kero saca la cabeza del bolso de Rin, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Rin lo mira y asiente lentamente. —Sí... todos tenemos preguntas...

—Sí... como quién es exactamente Ruan Ying Hua.— Kero frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos. —Alguien con el poder de Sakura... no puede ser...

Rin mira a Sekki y ve la rara expresión seria en su rostro. Sekki cierra los ojos y sacude silenciosamente la cabeza.

—Vámonos— dice Rin suavemente y se dirige por el pasillo hacia la salida.

* * *

Rin estira el cuello hacia arriba, muy arriba, hacia el edificio de apartamentos en el que vive Ying Hua. Es un edificio muy grande y Rin puede decir, incluso con una mirada desinformada, que es un lugar costoso.

Sekki tararea ligeramente. —Esto es impresionante.— Ella baja la cabeza para mirar las puertas frente a ella. —Es más elegante que mi casa.

—Sí... te hace preguntarte de dónde vino el dinero...— se queja Kero.

Rin los ignora a favor de encontrar el código de Ying Hua en el panel. Una vez que lo hace, lo ingresa y espera a que el timbre se detenga. Para su sorpresa, lo hace rápidamente y se escucha un fuerte zumbido cuando el seguro de la puerta a su lado se abre. Rin duda por un momento, luego rápidamente sujeta y abre la puerta antes de que pueda cerrarse nuevamente.

—¿Entramos?— Sekki pregunta suavemente. Rin asiente y mantiene la puerta abierta para ella antes de correr adentro detrás de ella.

* * *

La puerta se abre antes de que Rin pueda tocarla, sorprendiéndolo. Dandan - ¿o es en verdad Ruby? - le sonríe —¡Hola, Rin-kun, te hemos estado esperando!

Rin no tiene oportunidad de resistirse cuando Ruby lo agarra y lo arrastra adentro, con Sekki y Kero siguiéndole un poco desconcertados. Un brillo suave se forma alrededor de Sekki y Ruby se da vuelta para sonreír al ver al serio Yue tomando su lugar. —¡Hola, Yue!

Yue no responde, simplemente la sigue a la habitación contigua con Rin y Kero.

Rin tropieza cuando Ruby lo suelta, luego mira a su alrededor con sorpresa. Es el comedor y la mesa frente a él está repleta de alimentos, incluyendo golosinas. Ninguna de las cuales es comida china, algo que Rin nota de un vistazo.

—Bienvenido a mi casa, Rin-kun.— Rin se gira ante esa voz y ve a Ying Hua sentada en la mesa con una suave sonrisa. Un gato negro que luce similar a Kero se sienta a su lado. Y en su otro lado hay una pequeña y simple caja de madera que a la vista de Rin pareciera que está brillando.

—¡Aaaah! ¡Es una caja de memoria! ¿Por qué tienes eso?— Exclama Kero.

Ying Hua sonríe. —¿Qué tal si comemos algo primero antes de hablar de eso? No te preocupes. Te lo dije, todo ha terminado.

—Ying Hua... ¿para qué fue todo esto?— Rin pregunta suavemente.

La sonrisa de Ying Hua se desvanece. —Lo siento, Rin-kun. Pero era la única forma de transformar las Cartas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Transformar...— Los ojos de Rin se ensanchan al recordar todo lo que pasó, todos los peligros. —¿Por qué no...? no, espera. Si no lo hiciera en _serio_, las cosas habrían empeorado mucho más.

—Sí.— Ying Hua está de acuerdo, mirando a Rin tomar asiento. Luego se vuelve hacia Yue. —¿Te sentarías también? Cernirse de forma amenazante no te queda bien, Yue-san.

—Dime esto... ¿quién eres y por qué tienes la magia de Sakura?— Yue entrecierra los ojos hacia Ying Hua.

Ella suspira. —Bueno... supongo que puedo comenzar con mi nombre real. Primero, Ying Hua _es_ mi verdadero nombre. Pero Ruan es un apellido falso. Solía ser el apellido de mi padre antes de casarse con mi madre.

—¿El de tu padre? ¿No es normalmente al revés?— Rin se centra en Ying Hua. —Y... ¿eres realmente de Hong Kong?

—¡Ajá!— Ying Hua no puede evitar reírse. —Bueno, se podría decir que _aterricé_ en Hong Kong.

—¿A-aterrizar?— Kero la mira fijamente, con la boca abierta, algo que parece más ridículo si uno considera el desastre en su rostro. Kero no perdió el tiempo comiendo algunas de las golosinas preparadas para ellos. —¿Qué eres, un extraterrestre?

—En cierto sentido. Mi verdadero nombre es Kinomoto-Li Ying Hua.— Se endereza mientras habla. —Soy una descendiente directa de Kinomoto Sakura y Li Syaoran.

* * *

Por primera vez, Rin realmente entiende la frase "podría oír un alfiler caer" ya que todo se vuelve muy silencioso con ese anuncio. Rin se pone de pie, el roce de la silla sorprendentemente ruidoso en ese silencio. —¿T-tú... lo eres?

—Sí... um... bueno, esto es bastante complejo y difícil de explicar. Primero, comenzaré con cómo tengo la magia de mi tataratatarabuela. Es por Estelle.— Ying Hua se quita el anillo del dedo y lo extiende. —Este... es el primer dispositivo mágico verdaderamente inteligente que creó Sakura.

—tataratatara...— Rin por un momento se tambalea ante cuánto tiempo debe ser, luego se enfoca nuevamente en Ying Hua. —¿Pero pensé que ella no llegó lejos en lo que respecta a magitek**(1)**?

—Aaah... eso es una mentira.— Ying Hua le da una sonrisa suave. —No es culpa de Kerberos-san o de Yue-san. Fue una precaución necesaria.

—Una precaución.— Rin se desliza lentamente en su asiento. —Entonces... ¿qué hay allí dentro?

—Además de ser la base de todos los dispositivos inteligentes que mi mundo puede usar, Estelle tiene un Corazón de Mago. Específicamente, uno diseñado únicamente para contener la magia de Sakura.— Explica Ying Hua.

—¡Entonces es por eso que se sentía como si tuvieras su magia!— Exclama Kero. —La tenías, de una manera extraña.

—Cierto... pero ahora que el deber para el que fue construido ha terminado, el Corazón de Mago se va a dormir. Solo puede revivir si una situación es considerada lo suficientemente grave para su poder una vez más. Por eso dije que estaba enferma.— Ying Hua se recuesta en su silla y toma la taza de té frente a ella. —Tendré que adaptarme a tener mi propia magia nuevamente sin ninguna ayuda de Sakura. Algo difícil, a pesar de que yo misma estoy clasificada AAA+.

—¿AAA+?— Rin parpadea confundido.

—Eso es parte de nuestro sistema de clasificación. Comenzamos en la clase D, que es lo más común y lo que la mayoría de mi mundo tiene en cuanto a habilidad mágica.— Ying Hua sonríe y deja la taza después de tomar un sorbo. —El más alto sería el rango SSS pero bueno... ni siquiera Sakura alcanzó eso. Sin embargo, creo que tu podrás. Ya estás en el rango S+, al menos en poder. Un poco más fuerte que lo que era Sakura después de sus propias pruebas.

—Sus propias pruebas... ¡aaah!— Kero se sienta ante eso. —¡Por eso no tenemos recuerdos de nada de esto! ¡Ella se los llevó!

—Renunciaste a esos recuerdos voluntariamente.— Corrige Spinel, llamando la atención sobre él. Da una extraña media sonrisa al ver sus rostros. —Conocen sus corazones, los corazones de aquellos que harán cualquier cosa por su maestro y cuidarán mucho de este. Por eso renunciaron a ese conocimiento para no sabotear involuntariamente las pruebas.

—Espera... ¡¿Queeeeee?!— Kero se eriza. —¡Pruébalo!

Ying Hua suspira y empuja la caja de madera. —Toquen esta caja y se abrirá. Contiene esos recuerdos que han perdido.

Rin mira en estado de shock ya que no puede decir quién se movió más rápido, Yue o Kero, para tocar la caja. Pero no importa porque en cuanto la tocan, la caja se abre.

Y una luz brillante fluye y los cubre a ambos.

* * *

A Kero y Yue les lleva bastante tiempo recuperarse de la recuperación de todos sus recuerdos perdidos. Entonces, durante ese tiempo, Rin habla más con Ying Hua y come la comida ofrecida.

Rin mira boquiabierto la reciente revelación que Ying Hua le dio. —¿Quieres decir... que el juego que me diste es realmente un juego que te gusta?

Ying Hua se ríe. —Sí. Hice una codificación extra en él. Está hecho para ser algo adaptable si tienes la clave para ello. Y dado que la compañía que lo hizo es Daidōji Toys Co., quienes son muy cercanos a mi familia...— Ying Hua se encoge de hombros. —Si me lo devuelves, puedo restaurar la mayor parte de la codificación a la normalidad para que puedas jugarlo.

—¿La mayor parte?— Rin parpadea, tomando otro pedazo de comida y comiéndola.

—¡Por supuesto!— Interrumpe Ruby. —Ese juego no está hecho para ser jugado normalmente en sus consolas.

—Bueno... entonces gracias, ¿te lo traeré en algún momento?— Rin ofrece, un poco vacilante. No está seguro de la relación entre ellos en este momento.

—Esa es una buena idea.— Ying Hua está de acuerdo, con una suave sonrisa que muestra que entiende los sentimientos de Rin. En ese punto su conversación es interrumpida por un quejido de Kero, atrayendo todas sus atenciones hacia él y Yue.

—Aaaah... muchos más recuerdos de los que pensaba...— Kero agita sus alas débilmente por un momento y luego decide permanecer en la mesa. —Eso... nunca volvamos a hacer eso.

Rin no llega a responder a eso antes de ver un destello plateado y se da vuelta para ver a Yue arrodillado junto a su silla. —¿Yue?

—Yo... me disculpo maestro... por lo que hice... te traicioné...— Yue se niega a mirar a Rin y por lo tanto no ve cuán rojo y nervioso se pone Rin, agitando sus manos alrededor con inutilidad.

—Eso... eso no es así— grita Rin, poniéndose de pie y haciendo que Yue levante la vista. Todavía con la cara roja, Rin se las arregla para decir: —Mira... eso se hizo porque todavía no me tenías, ¿verdad? Y no me traicionaste... me ayudaste. Y a las Cartas. No podría... haberlo hecho sin ti.

Rin se rasca la nuca, arrastrando los pies nerviosamente. —Y bueno... Ying Hua me contó lo avanzado que es su mundo. Con magia y cosas así... no se pueden empujar esas cosas a mi mundo sin ninguna preparación, sin embargo, tengo todos los prototipos y ya sé algunas cosas al respecto, así que... eventualmente, haré este mundo igual de grandioso.

—Rin...— Yue mira a Rin, conmocionado en cada fibra de su ser. —¿Es eso cierto?

—¡Sí!— Rin le sonríe a Yue y se arrodilla, agarrando las manos de Yue suavemente. —Así que no te castigues por algo tonto como eso.

—Yo... entiendo.— Yue se levanta con Rin y lo mira con una mirada cariñosa. —Gracias, Rin.

—Si estás realmente preocupado, no tienes por qué estarlo.— Ruby les informa altivamente, guiñándoles un ojo cuando la miran confundidos. —¿No te diste cuenta de la suerte que tienes?

—Ella tiene un punto.— Ying Hua mira a Rin. —Sakura también incluyó en ese Libro, un hechizo muy especial.

Rin parpadea. —¿Un hechizo?

—Sí. Un hechizo de protección. Muy complejo.— Spinel suena casi divertido.

—¡Aaah! ¡Lo recuerdo!— Exclama Kero, sentándose derecho. Yue también tiene un destello de realización en su rostro, mientras Kero continúa hablando. —Sakura puso mucho trabajo en ello. Ella lo llamó una _red de seguridad_. Tenía todo tipo de características, incluyendo un poco de inteligencia. Si te sintieras amenazado bueno, funcionaría para reducir aquello como un problema.

—Como si todos descubrieran que soy un mago...— Rin se da cuenta, mirando a Ying Hua con asombro. —Me habría protegido entonces.

—Sí.— Ying Hua está de acuerdo. —También tiene un hechizo anti-escándalo bastante poderoso mezclado, pero se desvanece con el tiempo. En este punto, solo quedan algunos destellos tenues. Lo último que se desvanecerá probablemente será el anti-rastreo.

—Entonces... es por eso...— Rin sonríe, suave y dulce, levantando su mano para agarrar la llave alrededor de su cuello. —Sakura...— «_Gracias_»_._

Por un momento hay mayormente silencio, excepto por Kero y Spinel en el fondo. Entonces Ying Hua aplaude con sus manos. —Ahora que eso está fuera del camino, ¡comamos!— Ying Hua sonríe ante la reunión, la que ahora incluye a Kero abordando a Spinel y recuperando el tiempo perdido. —Y no te preocupes, Rin-kun... No planeo irme pronto.

Sin pensarlo conscientemente, Rin encuentra que una gran sonrisa surge su rostro. —¡No lo estoy!

Incluso si no está 100% seguro sobre Ying Hua, ella sigue siendo su amiga y Rin quiere volver a esa feliz relación.

* * *

Después de que Rin, Yue y Kero salen del apartamento, la sonrisa de Ying Hua se desvanece. Ruby la mira con una expresión de curiosidad. —¿Qué pasa, Ying Hua?

—Ese chico... cuando me enfrenté a él, sus ojos... eran como los de un demonio.— Ying Hua confiesa, recibiendo un grito de sorpresa de Ruby. —¿Debería decirle?

—¿Puedes probarlo?— Pregunta Spinel suavemente.

Ying Hua niega con la cabeza. —No... y... tal vez, es parte de su destino.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Pregunta Ruby, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ha sido así desde el principio. Clow Reed unió Occidente y Oriente, lo que se creía imposible. Kinomoto Sakura unió la Magia y la Tecnología, lo que también se creía imposible. Y... en este mundo extranjero, se cree imposible que se combinen la magia Demoniaca y Humana.— Ying Hua cierra los ojos y levanta la mano para cubrir la forma del anillo de Estelle. —Y... aún más, se considera completamente imposible que los demonios y los humanos realmente coexistan.

—Si eso es cierto...— Spinel observa a Ying Hua. —¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Si puedo... me quedaré hasta ese día en que Rin-kun demuestre que lo imposible puede ser posible.— Ying Hua se voltea hacia ellos. —¿Qué desean?

—Como los Guardianes del Clan Kinomoto-Li... pero lo más importante tuyos...— Ruby comienza, levantando una mano hacia su pecho.

—... deseamos ver esto por nosotros mismos.— Spinel termina.

Ying Hua sonríe y les hace una reverencia. —Gracias... mis amigos.

* * *

Yukio no está seguro de lo que esperaba cuando llegó a casa y descubrió que Rin había llegado tarde. De visitar Ying Hua, de hecho.

Definitivamente no el material de lectura actual de Rin que vio.

—¿Cómo construir una computadora? Cómo programar... Nii-san, ¿cómo vas a pagar cosas como estas?— Yukio suspira, notando que los libros parecen ser de una biblioteca cercana. —¿Cómo obtuviste esto?

A continuación, Yukio se sienta junto a su hermano, quien actualmente está profundamente dormido en su cama. Apartándole un poco de cabello de la frente, Yukio mira a Rin con una expresión pesarosa.

—Nii-san... lo siento pero... espero que nuestros caminos diverjan— dice Yukio suavemente. —No... quiero que te involucres. No puedes, porque si lo hicieras... ¿serías realmente mi Nii-san?

Por supuesto, no hay respuesta y Yukio suspira, poniéndose de pie , recogiendo los libros prestados de Rin y colocándolos sobre la mesa. Haciendo una pausa para extender las mantas de Rin sobre su cuerpo, Yukio se gira hacia su propia cama.

Unos minutos más tarde, la luz se apaga y Yukio se acuesta en su cama, sacándose las gafas y cerrando los ojos.

«_Nii__-san... por favor... no dejes de ser humano..._» ora Yukio antes de dormirse.

* * *

Escondido en el cajón de una habitación, en una dimensión de bolsillo hecha a mano con una poderosa llave, una espada espera.

Es una espada vieja, una que ha existido durante mucho tiempo. Pero solo recientemente ha existido con tal poder dentro, pulsando y esperando el momento en que será llamado y desatado. Pero aun así, ha sido sellado herméticamente y durante mucho tiempo solo ha podido dormir.

Pero ahora, solo por un breve momento, un destello de luz brilla y la ofuda en la parte superior se agita, desgastándose muy ligeramente como si de repente envejeciera. Pero no pasa nada más.

Sin embargo, la luz que brilla es azul y casi fluctúa como el fuego...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1) Magitek: Magitek es un palabra compuesta, es decir, se forma de la unión de las palabras Magia y Tecnología. Abarca cualquier maquinaria que use magia para funcionar, o pueda manipular magia.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en Herencia Demoníaca!
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


End file.
